Après
by gwen-hp
Summary: Ma fic' commence directement après le tome 7 mais ne tient pas compte de l'épilogue. Reprise de l'écriture !
1. Chapter 1 : Revivre

Disclamer : tout appartient à JKR sauf l'histoire et les nouveaux personnages qui sont de moi...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Revivre<strong>

* * *

><p>Depuis deux semaines, le monde sorcier était euphorique. Voldemort était mort et la plupart des mangemorts étaient en prison en attendant leur jugement.<p>

Depuis deux semaines le monde retrouvait sa sérénité, mais celui qui était aujourd'hui considéré comme un véritable héro pour avoir mit fin au mage noir était loin de participer à toutes ces festivités. Les journaux se demandaient où il avait disparu et seul ses proches connaissaient le lieu de son repli. Car oui, Harry Potter se murait dans un silence et personne ne l'avait vu depuis deux semaines à part son elfe de maison.

Jour après jour, il ressassait ses pires souvenirs, ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars si bien qu'il ne voulait plus dormir. Chaque jour qui passait l'enfonçait un peu plus dans le noir.

Ses journées étaient pour ainsi dire toutes identiques. Il restait vautré dans un fauteuil et son humeur pouvait changer en une fraction de seconde. De triste et apathique il pouvait entrer dans une rage complètement incontrôlable qui lui faisait détruire tout ce qu'il avait à portée de main.

C'est Kreattur qui restait auprès d'Harry et tentait de s'occuper de lui du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il avait cependant appris à se tenir à distance d'Harry lorsqu'il était en colère afin de ne pas empirer la situation.

Au contraire, lorsqu'il était plongé dans son chagrin, l'elfe tentait de le réconforter ce qui n'était jamais facile puisqu'Harry préférait broyer du noir dans son coin.

En quelques jours, les repas étaient devenus une véritable lutte entre Harry et Kreattur. Harry refusait en effet toute alimentation et l'elfe parvenait la plupart du temps à lui faire avaler quelque chose par la force, c'est-à-dire en utilisant sa propre magie. Malgré tout ce que pouvait faire Kreattur, Harry mangeait peu et son elfe était de plus en plus inquiet à ce propos. Il voyait en effet son maître maigrir un peu plus chaque jour et il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour l'aider.

Il fallait bien admettre que Kreattur avait beaucoup changé depuis la fin de la guerre, il appréciait maintenant Harry ainsi que ses amis et le médaillon de Regulus ne quittait son cou.

Depuis qu'il était venu se cacher au Square, Harry n'avait donné qu'un seul et unique ordre à Kreattur. L'elfe n'avait donc pas le droit de laisser entrer qui que ce soit au Square et il n'avait jamais désobéit.

Ses amis s'inquiétaient énormément et tous les jours l'un d'eux venait sonner à la porte. Jusque là, ils n'avaient eut aucune réponse à part celle de Kreattur, qui venait leur dire qu'Harry ne voulait toujours pas ouvrir et qu'aujourd'hui encore, ça ne servait à rien de rester devant la porte. Les nouvelles que l'elfe leur donnait étaient loin d'être bonnes et à chaque jour qui passait, Harry s'enfonçait un peu plus dans son monde noir.

Celle qui souffrait le plus du silence d'Harry était Ginny… Elle avait en effet pensé qu'une fois la guerre finie, Harry reviendrait à elle et non qu'il se renfermerait sur lui-même.

Jour après jour elle l'attendait, en espérant qu'il se décide enfin à ouvrir sa porte. Mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il fallait trouver quelque chose pour le faire réagir car il ne réagirait pas par lui-même.

C'est ainsi que début juin, un peu plus d'un mois après la fin de la guerre, Hermione eut une idée. Elle, Ginny et Ron se trouvaient une nouvelle fois au Terrier, dans la chambre de Ron et cherchaient pour la énième fois un plan pour faire sortir Harry de chez lui ou du moins pour le faire réagir.

- Et si… commença Hermione.

- Continue Hermione, soupira Ginny d'une voix lasse.

Hermione observa son amie et vit pour la première fois que des cernes avaient fait leur apparition sous ses yeux. Elle constata aussi qu'elle avait maigrit. Bien qu'elle parvint à garder une expression neutre, elle était choquée de découvrir l'état de son amie, elle avait été tellement préoccupée par Harry qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que son amie aussi avait besoin d'elle. Elle se promit alors d'aller parler avec elle dès que possible. Hermione reprit rapidement ses esprits et poursuivit.

- Et bien, je pensais que peut-être si on amenait Teddy à Harry… Et bien, il se déciderait peut-être à ouvrir. Je sais qu'après la mort de Lupin et Tonks, il s'est promit à lui-même de veiller sur lui et de le rendre heureux, hors voilà un mois qu'il refuse toute communication et comme nous avons à peu près tout essayé…

- C'est une idée, mais… Il faudra qu'une seule personne accompagne Teddy et je pense que tu es la mieux placée pour y aller Hermione, répondit Ginny en jetant un coup d'œil à son frère qui acquiesça.

- Moi ? Non, je pensais plutôt à toi Gin' répondit doucement Hermione en croisant les yeux pleins de tristesse de son amie.

- Non Hermione, contra-t-elle. Regarde dans quel état je suis ? Tu crois que j'arriverais à lui parler sans craquer ? Sans fondre en larmes ? Moi je sais que non… Il t'aime Hermione, il te considère comme sa sœur et je sais que toi aussi tu le considère comme ton frère et... Et après tout ce que vous avez traversé ensemble, notamment l'année dernière… Tu le comprendras mieux que moi, acheva Ginny la voix tremblante car elle luttait contre sa douleur et ses larmes.

- Elle a raison Hermione, intervint Ron. C'est de toi qu'il a besoin pour l'instant… Tu es celle qui le connaît le mieux.

- Tu le connais aussi bien que moi Ron, ajouta Hermione.

- Peut-être mais tu le comprends beaucoup mieux que moi, parfois c'était toi qui m'expliquait ce qu'il ressentait… Je t'assure Hermione c'est de toi qu'il a besoin pour l'instant, déclara Ron.

- Bon… Très bien j'irais si vous pensez que c'est le mieux…

Sur ce, Ginny se leva sans un mot et s'enfuie dans les escaliers en étouffant un sanglot.

- Elle craque, commenta tristement Ron.

- Ça t'étonne ? le questionna Hermione.

- Non… Je sais dans quel état elle est depuis qu'Harry se cache… Quand je descends manger des gâteaux en cachette la nuit, je l'entends pleurer mais je n'ose pas aller la voir pour la réconforter car je ne sais pas quoi lui dire… Et elle est de plus en plus absente lors des repas, en fait elle ne mange pas grand-chose dans une journée, révéla-t-il les sourcils froncés. Maman se fait beaucoup de soucis pour elle, mais aussi pour Harry. Personne ne sait comment l'aider… On est tous aussi impuissant qu'on l'est pour Harry. Pour qu'elle aille mieux Hermione, il faut d'abord qu'Harry aille mieux… J'espère vraiment que ton plan va marcher, termina-t-il avec un regard entendu vers elle.

- J'espère aussi, soupira-t-elle. Je vais voir ta sœur, à plus tard Ron, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Une fois devant la porte de la chambre de Ginny, elle inspira un bon coup, toqua et entra. Ce qu'elle vit lui brisa le cœur. Ginny était là, allongée dans son lit en train de pleurer. Le masque qu'elle s'était composé dans la chambre de Ron avait cédé et son vrai visage, celui de la douleur et d'une immense tristesse avait repris sa place. Hermione s'avança, redressa Ginny et la prie dans ses bras.

Elle ne saurait pas dire combien de temps elles restèrent ainsi, Ginny sanglotant sur l'épaule d'Hermione et essayant de se contrôler de nouveau tandis qu'Hermione lui frottait doucement le dos pour la calmer. Au bout d'un moment, Ginny desserra leur étreinte et bredouilla un "merci".

Elles s'assirent face à face et Hermione prit la parole :

- Ginny, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me voir pour me parler, me dire que ça n'allait pas ? C'est un peu de ma faute aussi, je me suis tellement préoccupée d'Harry que j'ai moins fait attention à toi… Je suis désolé Gin'.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est vrai j'aurais du venir t'en parler mais… C'était trop dure Hermione, la nuit… sanglota de nouveau Ginny.

- La nuit ? l'encouragea Hermione qui voulait la soulager un peu.

- La nuit je me réveille en criant… Et une fois réveiller j'ai l'impression de… de ne plus pouvoir respirer, j'ai… j'ai l'impression que j'étouffe Hermione… Et… et quand je revois son visage, son… son sourire, les moments heureux qu'on a passé ensemble, ça me… ça me… Je veux le voir Hermione, je veux le serrer dans mes bras, savoir qu'il va bien et…

- Chut Gin', écoute-moi.

Hermione l'avait reprise dans ses bras car la douleur de son amie lui faisait trop mal et elle devait se concentrer pour ne pas laisser ses propres larmes couler.

- Je vais y aller avec Teddy, je te le promets, et cette fois je ne bougerais pas de devant la porte tant qu'il n'aura pas ouvert.

- Merci, murmura Ginny. Vas-y maintenant… S'il te plait, ajouta-t-elle.

Quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, Hermione put voir toute la douleur qu'il y avait dans les yeux de son amie. Ginny la suppliait du regard et Hermione finit par acquiescer.

- Essaie de dormir Gin'.

Elle hocha la tête et Hermione se leva, sortit de la maison et transplana jusqu'à chez Andromeda.

Une fois arrivée, elle remonta l'allée et sonna. Andromeda sourit quand elle vit qui était son visiteur. Elle invita Hermione à entrer et lui offrit une tasse de thé. Hermione lui expliqua alors la situation mais Andromeda l'interrompit et lui révéla qu'elle était déjà au courant. Molly était venue lui en parler il y a un peu plus de deux semaines quand l'état de Ginny avait vraiment empiré.

Hermione sourit et fut contente de ne pas devoir tout raconter, elle voulait se dépêcher elle en vint alors directement à leur plan.

Andromeda ne fut pas surprise ce qui étonna Hermione. Elle avoua donc à Hermione qu'Harry lui avait envoyé des lettres où il demandait des photos de son filleul mais il lui avait aussi fait promettre de ne rien dire de cette communication à qui que ce soit. Andromeda montra ensuite les lettres à Hermione qui comprit qu'elle n'avait guère eut de nouvelles de lui, juste des petits mots pour la remercier pour les photos.

Hermione se leva alors et demanda si elle pouvait partir maintenant avec Teddy. Andromeda hocha la tête et partit le chercher. Hermione partie donc avec Teddy dans les bras, et une fois dehors elle transplana pour se retrouver devant le 12 Square Grimmaud.


	2. Chapter 2 : Retour à La Réalité

**Chapitre 2 : Retour à la réalité**

* * *

><p>Elle frappa à la porte mais comme d'habitude personne ne répondit. Au bout d'une demi-heure d'attente et surtout après avoir parlé pendant tout ce temps à une porte muette, Kreattur transplana à côté d'elle.<p>

- Oh Kreattur !

- Miss Hermione voudrait quelque chose ? demanda l'elfe.

- Kreattur, je t'en prie ouvre cette porte ! s'exclame Hermione.

- Kreattur ne peut pas, Harry a donné l'ordre à Kreattur de refuser cette demande. Kreattur est désolé Miss.

- Kreattur, s'il te plaît ! Harry va mal, je voudrais l'aider, supplia Hermione.

- Kreattur sait qu'Harry va mal et Kreattur ne sait pas comment l'aider mais Kreattur ne peut pas ouvrir la porte, elle est condamnée pour que seul Harry puisse l'ouvrir.

- Ce n'est pas possible par Merlin ! Il compte se cacher encore combien de temps ? demanda désespérément Hermione.

- Kreattur ne sait pas… répliqua tristement l'elfe.

- Kreattur, s'il te plait, va au moins lui dire que je suis avec Teddy et je sais qu'Harry s'inquiète pour lui, j'ai vu Andromeda tout à l'heure, dit Hermione dans une dernière tentative.

- Très bien, Kreattur va aller lui dire.

Mais avant que l'elfe n'ait pu partir, ils entendirent un son qui les fit sursauter tous les deux. Hermione eut alors un sourire en voyant la porte s'ouvrir lentement car elle se doutait qu'Harry se cachait derrière la porte, afin d'écouter ce qu'ils racontaient à chaque fois que l'un d'eux venait. Ce sourire disparût cependant vite de son visage quand elle vit Harry pour la première fois depuis un mois.

Cet Harry là, elle ne le connaissait pas, il avait de larges cernes, ses yeux semblaient habités par un mélange de douleur, de tristesse, de colère et de fatigue qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu et il avait perdu tellement de poids que son visage était creusé sans compter qu'il était d'une pâleur cadavérique. Elle était certaine que s'il enlevait son gros sweat le reste de son corps serait d'une maigreur inimaginable.

Harry se recula dans l'ombre du hall et laissa entrer Hermione et Kreattur. Une fois la porte fermée et de nouveau verrouillée, Hermione fit apparaître un berceau, mit Teddy dedans et sauta au cou d'Harry qui lui rendit son étreinte.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry prit Teddy dans ses bras et emmena Hermione dans la cuisine où Kreattur leur avaient servit du thé et des gâteaux avant de partir dans les étages.

- Oh Harry ! On était tellement inquiet pour toi, je suis désolée c'est un coup bat de venir avec Teddy mais… On ne voyait plus que cette solution car tu refusais d'ouvrir cette fichue porte alors…

- Chut Hermione, je ne t'en veux pas, murmura Harry.

Sa voix était faible et il semblait avoir du mal à rester debout ce qui alarma Hermione. Harry s'assit finalement sur une chaise et Hermione se rapprocha de lui. Elle posa délicatement une main sur son épaule. Harry la prie et la serra sans pour autant la regarder.

- Harry, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormis ? demanda doucement Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas… Un moment, demande à Kreattur il pourra sûrement te le dire, il me surveille quasiment 24h sur 24h, marmonna-t-il.

- Harry, je ne devrais peut-être pas te le dire maintenant vu ton état mais… Tu n'es pas le seul à être dans cet état et je suis certaine que tu sais de qui je veux parler…

- Ginny, murmura Harry en fermant les yeux, laissant ses souvenirs remonter doucement à la surface.

- Oui, la nuit elle se réveille et pleure, elle refuse aussi de manger… Tu lui manque Harry, tu sais combien elle t'aime, je t'en prie reviens au Terrier, redonne le sourire à Ginny et elle, elle pourra te rendre le tiens. Ça fait plus d'un mois que tu te caches, tu ne pourras pas te cacher toute ta vie ! Nous sommes en juin Harry, le soleil brille et toi tu reste dans le noir toute la journée. Reviens, profite des vacances, profite de Ginny, de tes amis. En septembre Ginny retournera à Poudlard pour sa dernière année… Reviens je t'en prie, tu lui manque et tu me manque, tu nous manque, à tous Harry, sans toi ce n'est plus pareil alors reviens, supplia-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Harry avait gardé les yeux fermés, il luttait contre ses larmes qu'il sentait venir mais il savait que ce combat était perdu d'avance. Hermione avait fait ressurgir trop de souvenirs qu'il avait voulus oublié depuis un mois et Ginny avait repris sa place dans sa tête.

Oui Ginny, qu'il avait aussi mit dans un coin de sa tête depuis qu'il se cachait, il la faisait souffrir en même temps que lui-même souffrait et le fait d'y savoir n'arrangea en rien ce qu'il ressentait, au contraire cela augmenta encore sa douleur. Il lâcha alors un petit gémissement et ses larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Cette fois, il ne les empêcha pas de couler.

Il venait de comprendre. Grâce à Hermione il venait de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas pleuré une seule fois depuis la fin de cette guerre et c'est ce qui l'avait fait sombrer. Il avait refusé de faire le deuil de toutes les personnes qu'il aimait et qu'il avait perdu. Il avait pensé que rester fort était la meilleure solution, il avait repoussé ses larmes et en même temps, il avait repoussé ses sentiments pour ne garder en mémoire que des souvenirs tristes et douloureux. Il avait oublié tout ce qui lui apportait du bonheur.

Après sa victoire sur Voldemort, le 2 mai, les enterrements avaient eut lieu dans la foulée et aucunes larmes n'avaient coulées sur ses joues ces jours là. Après toutes les cérémonies, il était venu ici et n'en était plus ressorti. Il s'était lui-même plongé dans le noir, refusant l'aide de ses amis et forcément, il avait sombré dans un monde où il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait continuer à vivre.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il ne tenait plus Teddy dans ses bras, il était dans le berceau qui se trouvait à côté de lui, profondément endormi. Hermione lui tenait toujours la main, ce qui était un véritable réconfort en cet instant. Il se demanda cependant combien de temps Hermione l'avait laissé se perdre dans ses souvenirs.

Il releva alors la tête vers Hermione, se leva et l'étreignit avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Il lui murmura alors un "merci" dans l'oreille avant de desserrer son étreinte et de lui faire un baiser sur la joue qu'elle lui rendit, heureuse de retrouver son Harry, son frère.

- Pourquoi ? demanda alors Hermione.

Harry ferma de nouveau les yeux en se rasseyant, il savait qu'elle attendait des réponses et il lui devait bien ça. Elle l'avait ramené à la réalité, il pouvait donc bien répondre à ses questions.

- J'ai oublié le plus important pendant plus d'un mois Hermione, murmura Harry.

- Comment ça ? Explique-moi Harry. Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'as amené à cette situation, pourquoi tu t'es isolé ? Pourquoi tu as refusé de nous voir, de nous parler !

- J'ai craqué Hermione expliqua-t-il lentement. Je me suis refusé de pleurer ceux que j'ai perdu, j'ai enfoui au fond de ma mémoire tout ce qui m'apportait un peu de bonheur. Je n'ai gardé à l'esprit que des souvenirs qui me faisait brûler de colère, de douleur et de chagrin… acheva Harry la voix tremblante.

Hermione ne sut que répondre devant le désespoir de son ami, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça et elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il n'avait voulu voir personne… Comme il lui a dit, il s'est tout simplement refusé d'être heureux.

- Harry, tu as vécu suffisamment de choses horribles dans le passé, tu as le droit au bonheur maintenant, murmura Hermione à voix basse.

Harry eut un petit sourire en entendant les paroles d'Hermione et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. C'était la première fois qu'il souriait depuis plus d'un mois et c'était grâce à Hermione.

- Merci… Tu m'as sorti du monde dans lequel je vivais depuis un mois alors merci beaucoup Hermione.

Hermione lui sourit et vint le serrer dans ses bras il lui avait tant manqué, tout était différent quand il n'était pas là…

- On rentre ? lui proposa alors Hermione. Il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend plus que les autres.

- Je sais… Pars devant, je te promets que je rentre Hermione, je garde Teddy et je le ramène chez Andromeda avant de vous rejoindre et il faut aussi que je me fasse un brin de toilette car ça fait plusieurs jours que j'ai déserté la douche, dit Harry avec l'ombre d'un sourire qui fit de nouveau sourire Hermione.

- Ne traine pas trop quand même, répondit-elle.

Elle lui embrassa la joue et partie, certaine qu'Harry tiendrait sa promesse et qu'il serait ce soir au Terrier.

Quand elle regarda sa montre, elle se rendit compte qu'il était déjà 18h, elle avait donc passé plus de 3h avec Harry et elle n'avait même pas vue le temps passer. Elle sortie sur le perron et transplana au Terrier.

Une fois Hermione partie, Kreattur revint dans la cuisine.

- Harry désire-t-il quelque chose ? demanda Kreattur.

Kreattur avait aussi reçu l'ordre d'appeler Harry par son prénom et non maître ou même monsieur. L'elfe avait bien évidement eut beaucoup de mal à l'appeler ainsi mais il avait fini par y arriver, car à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait maître ou monsieur, Harry entrait dans une colère noire. Kreattur, qui ne voulait pas voir Harry s'énerver avait donc fait beaucoup d'efforts pour lui et le résultat était là.

- J'aimerais grignoter quelque chose Kreattur s'il te plaît et un biberon pour le petit si tu as de quoi en faire un.

- Bien sur, tout de suite ! s'exclama-t-il ravi.

L'elfe était heureux de voir que pour la première fois depuis un mois, Harry lui demandait à manger et que ce n'était pas lui qui soit presque obligé de le faire manger.

Après avoir mangé un peu et donné le biberon à son filleul, Harry se prépara. Il demanda donc à Kreattur de surveiller Teddy le temps qu'il prenne sa douche. Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry était près. Kreattur fut triste de le voir partir mais Harry lui promit qu'il reviendrait habiter ici dans peu de temps et que quand il rentrerait, ils s'occuperaient ensemble de rendre cette maison accueillante et chaleureuse ce qui fit sourire Kreattur. Harry sortit sur le perron avec Teddy dans les bras et transplana jusqu'à chez Andromeda.

A peine eut-il mit un pied dans la maison qu'elle le serra dans ses bras. Ensemble, ils gagnèrent le salon où ils prirent le thé en discutant de ce mois écoulé car elle était inquiète de sa pâleur et de sa maigreur. Elle lui fit d'ailleurs promettre de ne plus jamais leur faire ça.

Harry avait gardé son filleul dans ses bras tout le temps qu'il était chez Andromeda et il ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Le petit Teddy dormait profondément dans les bras de son parrain, qui l'observait avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il abordait une petite touffe de cheveux bleu foncé qui lui rappelait Tonks et lui serrait douloureusement l'estomac.


	3. Chapter 3 : Bonheur Retrouvé

**Chapitre 3 : Bonheur retrouvé**

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps au Terrier, Hermione racontait sans trop rentrer dans les détails, ce qui s'était passé au Square. Elle ne voulait pas expliquer ce qui avait tenu Harry loin de tout le monde car s'était à lui d'en parler s'il le souhaitait. Elle en vint donc rapidement à l'essentiel, Harry arrivait ce soir ce qui amena Ginny à fondre en larmes avant de venir se jeter dans les bras d'Hermione.<p>

Molly aussi avait les larmes aux yeux et pour ne pas les montrer, elle décida de partir préparer le diner et à 21h30, Harry arriva. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas en direction de la maison qu'il fut aveuglé par de longs cheveux roux et il sentit des mains qui l'étreignirent, étreinte à laquelle il répondit sans hésiter. Alors des yeux marron où on pouvait encore lire toute la tristesse qui les avaient habités rencontrèrent son regard et ils s'embrassèrent.

Ginny desserra son étreinte et c'est main dans la main qu'ils rentrèrent dans la maison.

A la surprise générale, Ron se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami, lui qui n'avait rien montré pendant un mois, il laissait son amitié et le bonheur de retrouver celui qu'il considérait comme un frère, parler pour lui. Il murmura un "tu m'as manqué" dans l'oreille d'Harry que personne d'autre à part lui n'entendit.

Ensuite, Harry passa de bras en bras, ceux de Molly, Arthur, Charlie, même Percy l'étreignit puis se fut Bill, Georges qui semblait aussi cerné que lui mais au moins il semblait manger étant donné qu'il n'était pas plus maigre que d'habitude et pour finir ce fut Fleur qui l'étreignit et qui l'embrassa sur chaque joue.

Tous les Weasley l'attendait et il s'en voulu de leur avoir causé autant de soucis, il se promit alors de se reprendre en main pour ne plus faire souffrir ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

Tout le monde passa à table dans le jardin étant donné qu'ils étaient onze ce soir à la maison en plus de la petite Victoire, la fille de Bill et Fleur qui dormait paisiblement dans un berceau.

Le repas fut excellent et Harry retrouva un peu de son appétit bien qu'il mangea beaucoup moins qu'en temps normal. Ginny aussi retrouva son appétit ce qui réjouit Molly. La soirée se termina tranquillement à la lumière de quelques bougies, de la Lune et des étoiles et les discussions étaient paisibles et sereines.

A un peu plus de minuit, Bill et Fleur décidèrent de partir, ils dirent au revoir à tout le monde, prirent leur fille et transplanèrent jusqu'à chez eux. Georges et Charlie partirent plus loin dans le jardin pour discuter tranquillement et Percy rentra chez lui car il travaillait le lendemain tout comme Arthur, qui parti lui aussi se coucher.

Il ne resta plus qu'Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Molly à table. Molly débarrassa la table d'un coup de baguette et envoya tout le monde se coucher. Ils montèrent alors tous les quatre les escaliers suivis par Molly. Ginny ouvrit sa porte de chambre et entraina Harry avec elle, laissant Ron et Hermione continuer à monter les marches jusqu'à la chambre de celui-ci. Molly ne dit rien quand elle se rendit compte de comment s'était faite la répartition des chambres. Elle était trop heureuse de voir tout le monde réuni de nouveau et n'avait pas envi de faire des reproches juste pour une histoire de chambre.

Ginny et Harry se mirent en pyjama avant de se glisser sous la couette et d'éteindre la lumière. Harry ôta ses lunettes, qu'il posa sur la petite table de nuit, s'allongea sur le dos, mit les bras derrière la tête et regarda le plafond. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait dire à Ginny… Il voulait lui dire la vérité sur ce mois écoulé mais pas maintenant. Mais si Ginny lui posait des questions, il savait qu'il y répondrait, il espérait juste qu'elle ne lui en poserait pas ce soir…

Ginny vint alors poser sa tête sur son épaule et passa un bras autour de son torse ce qui le sortit de ses pensées. Il glissa alors un bras autour du cou de Ginny et attendit nerveusement ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire ce soir. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas vouloir discuter pour l'instant car ils restèrent un moment sans dire un mot, juste dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux d'être de nouveau réuni avant de s'endormir sous le poids de leurs nombreuses nuits d'insomnies.

Harry se réveilla plusieurs fois cette nuit-là, ses cauchemars ne semblaient en effet pas décidés à le laisser en paix. Ce qui lui remontait le moral à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, était que Ginny dormait profondément à ses côtés.

- Tu as bien dormis ? lui demanda Ginny quand elle vit qu'il était réveillé.

- Oui, mentit-il. Et toi ?

- Magnifiquement, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Ils gagnèrent ensuite la cuisine où Hermione et Ron étaient déjà. Harry se força à manger bien que son estomac était complètement noué. Harry vit très bien qu'Hermione gardait un œil sur lui ce qui l'agaça bien qu'il n'en dit rien. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas retrouver un appétit normal en seulement une journée. Il faudrait du temps et il le savait. Il allait cependant tout faire pour retrouver sa joie de vivre au plus vite.

Plus les jours passaient et moins il faisait de cauchemars. Il faut dire qu'il passait ses journées avec Ginny, Hermione et Ron à faire le plein de souvenirs heureux et son passé effroyable ne pouvait que s'enfuir face à ce qu'il ressentait avec eux.

La diminution du nombre de cauchemars avait pour conséquence qu'il dormait beaucoup plus longtemps. Ginny semblait elle aussi reprendre doucement un rythme de sommeil et ils se levaient de plus en plus tard.

Harry sentait souvent le regard d'Hermione sur lui mais c'était de moins en moins fréquent puisque les traces de sa dépression s'estompaient. Il reprenait doucement du poids et son visage était de moins en moins marqué par la fatigue.

Harry avait prit l'habitude d'attendre que Ginny se réveille afin de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner en sa compagnie. Cependant, plus les jours passaient et plus ils se levaient pour le déjeuner voir même après. Harry parvenait souvent à se rendormir lorsqu'il se réveillait trop de bonne heure ce qui lui permettait de récupérer un peu.

Ce matin là, enfin après-midi serait plus approprié, Harry était vraiment étonné et soulagé que ses cauchemars aient enfin cessé. Il venait de passer une nuit complète et reposante pour la première fois depuis son arrivé au Terrier, il y a deux semaines maintenant.

Comme chaque fois qu'il se réveillait et que Ginny dormait encore, il se plongea dans ses pensées. Il refit défilé tous les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec Ginny, Hermione, Ron et le reste des Weasley. Et comme chaque matin, c'était Ginny qui le sortait de ses pensées lorsqu'elle se réveillait.

- Bonjours toi, murmura-t-elle. Bien dormis ?

- Oui, plutôt pas mal… Et toi, bien dormis ? la questionna Harry.

- Pareil pour moi, répondit-elle. Je ne sais pas toi mais moi j'ai faim. On va prendre le petit déj' ?

- Euh Gin'… Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr qu'il soit l'heure du petit déj… dit Harry en se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas rigoler devant son air surpris.

- Pourquoi ? Il est quelle heure ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- Il est exactement 15h37, répondit-il en étouffant un rire quand il vit la tête de Ginny.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Maman ne nous aurait jamais laissé dormir tout ce temps… Ta montre doit être foutue ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant brutalement.

- Aller viens, on s'habille et on descend. Tu verras si ma montre est foutue, rit-il.

Cependant, Ginny avait soigneusement noté que c'était la première fois en quinze jours qu'Harry se laissait aller à rire. Elle ne put qu'esquisser un sourire en l'entendant. Elle savait qu'il lui restait du chemin à parcourir mais l'entendre rire était la plus belle chose qu'il pouvait lui donner pour l'instant. Elle était heureuse, au fil des jours, le Harry qu'ils avaient toujours connu revenait au grand jour.

Une fois dans la cuisine, ils ne trouvèrent que Molly.

- Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Je me demandais si vous comptiez dormir jusqu'à ce soir. Quand je suis passée dans la chambre à midi pour voir si vous déjeuniez avec nous, je ne pensais pas que je trouverais encore une fois deux dormeurs ! blagua-t-elle.

- Arrête de rigoler Harry ! dit Ginny faussement vexée.

- Pourquoi rigole-t-il d'ailleurs ? questionna Molly.

- Et bien… Tout à l'heure je n'ai pas voulu le croire qu'on était déjà en milieu d'après-midi alors il se marre… répondit-elle en lui donnant une légère claque sur la tête qui le fit de nouveau pouffer.

- Et bien si Ginny, il est bientôt 16h, fit remarquer sa mère.

- Bon et ben on a plus qu'à prendre le goûter. Où sont Hermione et Ron au fait ? demanda Ginny.

- Ils sont dans le jardin, allez-les chercher je vous prépare un goûter.

- Merci Maman, aller viens Harry avant de t'étouffer, dit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry était encore hilare lorsqu'ils sortirent de la maison mais il se sentait tellement bien. Il avait oublié à quel point il était bon de rire, il aurait aimé ne plus jamais s'arrêter.

Ils trouvèrent finalement Ron et Hermione allongés dans l'herbe à l'ombre d'un arbre en train de regarder les nuages.

- Hermione ! Ron ! appela Harry qui avait retrouvé son sérieux.

- Harry ! Ginny ! Enfin ! s'exclama Hermione en se levant suivit de Ron.

- Ben dis donc mon gars, ce n'est pas des petites nuits ça ! constata Ron.

- Ça fait du bien de dormir tu sais… répondit vaguement Harry.

- Une petite partie de quidditch Harry ? Ginny ? demanda Ron sans écouter ce qu'Harry lui répondait.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Harry, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué. Hermione, tu joues ?

- Bon d'accord, je me mets avec qui ?

- Mets-toi avec moi Hermione, on va faire une démonstration de quidditch à ces messieurs aujourd'hui, répondit Ginny en faisant un clin d'œil à sa coéquipière.

- Attention ! Pas de triches les filles ! s'exclama Ron.

- Ce n'est pas au programme Ron, détend-toi, lui conseilla Ginny.

- Dis donc Gin', on n'était pas venu les chercher pour aller goûter normalement ? demanda Harry.

- Oh mince ! Si ! T'as raison Harry ! Bon, on va goûter et on joue après, décida-t-elle.

C'est en rigolant qu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine où Molly leur avait préparé des crêpes. C'est donc dans les rires qu'ils prirent leur goûter et partir ensuite au jardin pour faire leur partie de quidditch.

La partie se termina quand Arthur rentra du travail et bien évidemment c'est Harry et Ron qui remportèrent le match. Ginny était très douée et Harry avait été impressionné qu'elle ait tant progressé. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas arrêté de la regarder ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Ron, qui en avait profité pour lui lancer des vannes pendant le match.

Cependant, Hermione qui ne jouait que de temps en temps quand elle était au Terrier, n'avait pas le niveau face à Harry ou Ron. Toute la partie, les rires avaient été présent et c'est donc dans la bonne humeur que se termina leur petit match. Ils partirent ensuite ranger leurs balais avant de rentrer à la maison pour le diner.


	4. Chapter 4 : Explications

**Chapitre 4 : Explications**

* * *

><p>Après diner ils dirent bonne nuit à Molly et Arthur et montèrent dans la chambre de Ron pour discuter.<p>

- Bon, on est en juin on fait quoi cet été ? demanda d'embler Ron.

- T'as envie de partir en vacances Ron ? s'étonna Ginny qui était assise entre les jambes d'Harry et avait pour dossier le torse de ce dernier.

- Ouai, j'ai envie d'aller me détendre après tout ce qu'il vient de se passer…

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, remarqua Harry en venant poser son menton sur l'épaule de Ginny.

- Hermione t'en pense quoi ? questionna Ginny. Tu n'as encore rien dit.

- Je réfléchissais où on pourrait aller en fait, répondit-elle.

- Et ? l'encouragea Ron.

- Et bien, en France il y a de nombreux endroits très sympathiques sur la côte. On pourrait louer quelque chose là-bas et profiter de la mer, de la plage et du soleil. Vous en pensez quoi ?

- On part quand ? demanda Ron.

- Ça marche pour moi, répondit Ginny. Harry ?

- D'accord mais… On part en juillet alors.

- Pourquoi ? questionna curieusement Ron.

- J'ai promis à Kreattur de revenir au Square pour rendre la maison habitable et je comptais faire ça avec lui en juin, répondit Harry en les regardant à tour de rôle.

- Je viendrais t'aider, proposa Ginny.

- Si t'es d'accord Harry, je viens aussi dit Hermione.

- Je suis de la partie aussi, lança Ron. Pas question que vous rigoliez sans moi !

- Bon et ben c'est d'accord, on commence demain. Hermione, tu t'occupes des réservations pour juillet ? demanda alors Harry.

- Pas de soucis, combien de temps on part ?

- Trois semaines c'est pas mal je trouve, répondit Ginny.

- Trois semaines, c'est bon pour vous deux ? s'enquit Hermione en regardant les garçons qui acquiescèrent. Très bien, je trouve quelque chose pour trois semaines en juillet.

- Parfait, dit Harry. Bon, je vais me coucher je suis claqué !

- Déjà ? A l'heure où tu te lèves t'es fatigué à 1h du mat', s'exclama Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oui Ron, bonne nuit à tous les deux répondit Harry en sortant suivi de Ginny.

- Bonne nuit, dit Hermione.

La porte se referma et Harry entendit Ron se mettre à parler.

Ron ne comprenait pas. Certes, il dormait beaucoup maintenant mais il avait plus d'une nuit à rattraper. Pendant un mois, il n'avait guère dormis plus de trois heures par nuit et maintenant, il devait progressivement retrouver un rythme de sommeil.

Mais au moins, il était sorti de son cauchemar, de son monde noir et il était de nouveau heureux. Son bonheur, il le devait en grande partie à Hermione et Ron mais aussi à Ginny bien évidemment. Il la trouvait toujours aussi fantastique, quand il était avec elle, il arrivait à oublier un peu le reste… Depuis quelques jours, il avait commencé à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait lui offrir à son anniversaire, le 11 août… Il voulait l'emmener quelque part, juste elle et lui… A un endroit au bord de la mer, où il y aurait juste la plage, le soleil et eux…

- Euh Harry ? Tu es toujours là ? l'interrogea Ginny en agitant la main devant son visage.

- Oh, excuse moi répondit-il, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées.

- Ce n'est pas grave, sourit-elle en gagnant son lit. Aller, viens te coucher, ça fait au moins cinq minutes que tu es debout, au milieu de la chambre en train de fixer les rideaux. Je me demandais si tu comptais dormir debout, rigola-t-elle.

- Je passe à la salle de bain et j'arrive Gin'.

Il sortit rapidement de la chambre et alla dans la salle de bain, là il se regarda dans le miroir d'où, il se détourna brusquement lorsqu'il vit sa mine encore fatiguée et beaucoup trop pâle à son goût. Il se lava les dents, mit son pyjama et revint dans la chambre où Ginny l'attendait en scrutant le plafond.

- Il est si sale que ça ton plafond, plaisanta Harry à son tour.

- Non pourquoi ?

- Tu devrais voir ton regard, si j'étais le plafond j'en aurais peur répondit sérieusement Harry ce qui fit rire Ginny.

- Tu dis vraiment que des bêtises, fit-elle remarquer.

- Je sais, répondit-il en se glissant dans le lit.

- Dors, lui dit Ginny au moins tu n'en diras plus.

- Bonne idée, dit-il en posant ses lunettes.

- Ou peut-être que tu… commença Ginny dans un murmure. Non rien en fait…

- Quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Non, rien oubli… chuchota-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Gin' soupira-t-il en se redressant. Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux et tu le sais… Alors s'il te plaît, pose ta question.

Harry avait cependant le cœur qui battait fort dans sa poitrine, il était presque sûr de savoir ce que Ginny voulait lui demander et il lui devait des réponses. Elle n'osait cependant plus croiser son regard et il dut lui prendre le menton pour qu'elle accepte de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Gin' murmura-t-il.

- Je cherche des réponses, lâcha-t-elle. Je veux comprendre pourquoi tu ne voulais plus nous voir, plus me voir… marmonna-t-elle blessée. J'ai pensé que… Que tu ne m'aimais plus, que tu étais passé à autre chose… Mais tu es revenu alors… Pourquoi ce silence ? Sais-tu combien j'ai souffert ? Combien il a été dur pour moi de ne pas savoir si vous étiez vivant pendant un an ?

Elle avait de nouveau baissé ses yeux mais Harry avait eut le temps d'y voir toute la douleur qui l'avait habitée en son absence et cela lui serra la gorge. Il l'avait blessée et il le savait, il n'avait cependant pas eut le choix afin de la protéger. Elle venait de lui dire ce qu'il supposait mais maintenant il allait devoir lui répondre et franchement, il ne savait plus par quel bout commencer. Il réfléchi quelques secondes au meilleur moyen de lui dire sans la faire souffrir de nouveau... Et surtout, il ne voulait pas lui montrer combien il avait souffert pendant un mois mais il ne voyait pas comment lui cacher…

- Gin' regarde moi s'il te plaît, murmura-t-il.

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux et croisa son regard. Harry put voir son propre regard se refléter dans le sien.

- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, et tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai rompu avec toi après les funérailles de Dumbledore…

- C'était une raison stupide ! protesta-t-elle. Tu m'as caché tellement de chose…

- Les seuls au courant étaient et sont toujours Hermione et Ron, la coupa-t-il. On ne pouvait rien dire sur ce qu'on faisait, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux ! déclara-t-il le plus calmement possible alors qu'il sentait sa colère venir à la surface.

- Si tu n'as jamais cessé de m'aimer, pourquoi es-tu resté caché pendant un mois ? demanda-t-elle pour retourner à ce qui l'intéressait pour l'instant.

- Je ne me suis pas réellement caché… dit-il lentement alors que sa colère retombait. En fait, j'ai fuis la réalité… Après avoir entrainé la mort de Voldemort, j'ai été euphorique quelques heures… Je suis allé dans le bureau du directeur pour parler avec le portrait de Dumbledore avec Ron et Hermione… Après, je suis allé sur la tombe de Dumbledore pour remettre sa baguette que Voldemort était venu voler et c'est après que j'ai perdu pieds…

Il avait maintenant fermé les yeux pour lutter contre ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler encore une fois.

Ginny comprit qu'il avait besoin de quelques minutes pour se ressaisir et attendit patiemment, sa main tenant toujours la sienne qui s'était mise à trembler. Elle lui serra un peu plus fort pour lui montrer son soutien, alors il reprit la parole mais garda ses yeux fermés pour ne pas qu'elle voie toute la douleur qui venait de s'y installer.

- Je suis ensuite retourné dans la grande salle où j'ai prit conscience de tout ceux qui était mort… J'ai été choqué… Toutes ces personnes, allongées par terre, sans vie… Tout ça à cause de moi, elles se sont toutes battues pour me permettre d'agir à l'abri… Elles se sont battues pour me protéger, comme s'il n'y avait pas eut assez de morts avant pour me protéger… Mes parents, Sirius, Dumbledore et même Rogue, et maintenant tous ces gens… Je ne supportais plus cette idée, j'ai caché mes sentiments pendant les cérémonies car la rage me consumait à l'intérieur… Cette rage se battait contre le bonheur que j'avais retrouvé après la mort de Voldemort et c'est elle qui gagna et me brûla entièrement…

Harry ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux et croisa le regard de Ginny, qui sursauta quand elle vit que ces yeux étaient habités par la colère qu'il venait de lui décrire. Il referma alors ses yeux pour lui cacher ses émotions qui changeaient avec son récit. Il reprit alors :

- Après les cérémonies, je me suis donc dépêché de partir, j'ai transplané au Square où il n'y avait personne et c'est ce que je recherchais la solitude. Kreattur est arrivé le lendemain de Poudlard, quand il m'a vu il a essayé de venir me parler, il voulait m'aider… Et je l'ai repoussé, j'étais devenu violent en une nuit. Toute cette colère ne voulait pas me quitter et pourtant, Kreattur n'est pas parti comme je le souhaitais… Il est resté, il voulait s'occuper de moi... A un moment, il a voulu aller vous chercher alors je lui ai donné l'ordre de ne laisser entrer personne et j'ai moi-même verrouillé la porte pour plus de sûreté. Pendant plus d'une semaine la colère ne m'a pas quittée, Kreattur me faisait à manger et usait de ses propres pouvoirs pour me faire avaler quelque chose… La nuit, quand j'arrivais à m'endormir et que je me réveillais il était à côté de moi, il veillait. S'était mon ange gardien et je lui dois beaucoup… C'est grâce à lui que ma colère s'est peu à peu apaisée à la place, j'ai été envahit par la douleur et la tristesse… Ces nouvelles émotions m'ont transformé… Je me rappelais de tout ce qui m'avait fait souffrir dans le passé, c'est comme si je voulais souffrir… Je ne contrôlais rien, je subissais mes propres souvenirs… Je ressentais beaucoup de tristesse qui me faisait mal et pourtant… Jamais je n'ai pleuré, j'ai toujours retenu mes larmes, je les considérais comme une faiblesse et je ne voulais pas être faible…

Harry avait maintenant des larmes qui coulaient, il ne voulait plus les retenir. Ginny voyait combien il était dur pour lui de raconter ce qu'il avait vécu pendant plus d'un mois et elle comprenait maintenant que, s'il s'était caché, s'était surtout car il ne contrôlait plus rien, ses émotions le contrôlaient entièrement. Elle voulait cependant qu'il termine son récit, elle lui pressa donc la main pour l'encourager à finir. Il inspira un grand coup avant de reprendre, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Kreattur n'a pas compris ce changement, il m'a interrogé mais je n'ai jamais répondu à ses questions car moi-même, je ne comprenais pas encore ce revirement… Tous les jours, il continuait à s'occuper de moi, me parlant du temps qu'il faisait et de vous évidemment… Il me répétait que chaque jour quelqu'un venait pour me voir mais je le savais, j'écoutais à la porte pour savoir qui était là, j'entendais Kreattur qui répétait tous les jours que je ne voulais toujours pas sortir… Et puis, Hermione est arrivée… Quand Kreattur est allé la voir, je me suis mis derrière la porte comme d'habitude, pour écouter… Alors, elle a dit qu'elle avait Teddy avec elle et là… Ça a été le déclic dans ma tête… Teddy. Comment j'avais pu l'oublier, mon filleul, un orphelin de cette guerre tout comme moi je l'ai été avant lui… Alors je me suis décidé, j'ai ouverte cette porte et j'ai laissé Hermione entrer… Je l'ai emmené dans la cuisine et on a parlé et là… Là, j'ai compris… J'ai compris pourquoi j'avais sombré, je me suis refusé le bonheur, je me suis refusé d'être avec ceux qui m'aimaient… J'ai aussi compris que je n'avais pas fait le deuil de ceux que j'avais perdu et que j'aimais contrairement à ce que je pensais… Jamais je n'avais pleuré pendant un mois, jamais… Je ne voulais pas, je voulais rester fort, rester courageux… Les larmes n'ont pourtant jamais été un signe de faiblesse mais un signe de l'amour qu'on peut porter aux personnes… C'est moi qui ai été faible en refusant…

- Non Harry, dit Ginny en l'interrompant pour la première fois. Tu n'as pas été faible, tu as vécu trop de choses horribles dans ton passé et ta mémoire t'a tout renvoyé. Je trouve même que tu as été courageux car tu as du revivre toutes les horreurs que tu avais déjà vécu et que tu ne voulais pas revivre…

Harry rouvrit alors ses yeux qui étaient toujours remplis de larmes et les fixa dans ceux de Ginny. Il put voir qu'elle croyait vraiment à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et non qu'elle lui avait dit ça seulement pour lui remonter le moral.

- Tu as le droit d'être heureux Harry, lui murmura-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

Harry resserra leur étreinte et laissa sa douleur sortir. Ses larmes ne semblaient plus vouloir s'arrêter pour le moment et Ginny lui caressait le dos pour le réconforter. Elle aurait tant aimé être avec lui pendant ce mois écoulé pour le soutenir en temps voulu. Sa douleur était immense et elle venait de réaliser, qu'il y avait de nombreuses choses qu'elle ne savait pas de lui… Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait enduré avec Ron et Hermione l'an dernier notamment. Elle aurait le temps de le savoir, quand il sera prêt à lui raconter ou peut-être qu'Hermione pourrait lui révéler mais pas maintenant… Plus tard…

Harry desserra leur étreinte et Ginny le lâcha, elle garda juste sa main dans la sienne. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et elle put voir avec soulagement qu'il y avait moins de douleur dans son regard. Son chagrin semblait s'être atténué.

- Merci Gin' de m'avoir écouté, ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler…

Ginny lui sourit et s'allongea. Elle était heureuse de l'avoir aidé car ça lui avait permis d'atténuer sa propre douleur et surtout de comprendre. Il s'allongea à son tour, lui faisait face. Elle se retourna alors pour se mette dos à lui et vint se blottir contre lui. Il la prit alors dans ses bras avant de s'endormir.


	5. Chapter 5 : Début Des Travaux

**Chapitre 5 : Début des travaux**

* * *

><p>Très tôt le lendemain matin et après avoir pris un bon petit déjeuner, Harry se rendit chez lui, au Square Grimmaud. Il repensa à ce qui s'était passé hier soir et fut content d'avoir avoué ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant tout ce mois. Ce matin, il était parti avant que les autres ne soient levés car il voulait discuter avec Kreattur avant qu'ils n'arrivent, il avait donc laissé un mot à Ginny pour lui dire de le rejoindre vers 10h avec Hermione et Ron.<p>

Quand Harry rentra dans la maison, il fut accueilli par un Kreattur rayonnant.

- Harry ! Kreattur a commencé à ranger, dit fièrement l'elfe.

- Oh Kreattur ! Je t'avais dit qu'on ferra ça ensemble, je ne voulais pas que tu fasses tout, tout seul, lui répondit Harry.

- Mais il reste encore beaucoup de chose à ranger et nettoyer, fit observer l'elfe. Kreattur a juste enlevé tous les tableaux qu'Harry n'aimait pas, il n'en reste plus un seul sur les murs. Kreattur les a tous mit dans le salon en attendant de savoir quoi en faire. Et Kreattur a aussi enlevé la tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique qu'Harry n'aimait pas.

- Merci Kreattur, dit Harry avec reconnaissance.

Harry détestait tous les tableaux de cette maison ainsi que cette tapisserie, ce que Kreattur savait parfaitement et Harry fut donc touché qu'il les ait tous enlevés car il savait que l'elfe y tenait beaucoup.

Harry était encore une fois impressionné par la magie des elfes de maison. Ils pouvaient transplaner là où les sorciers ne pouvaient pas à cause des barrières anti-transplanage et il venait de découvrir qu'ils pouvaient enlever tout ce qui avait subi de sorts de glu perpétuelle…

- Kreattur, appela Harry qui venait d'avoir une idée.

- Oui ? répondit l'elfe.

- Ça te dirait de récupérer la chambre du 4ème étage, celle de Mrs Black ? Comme ça, tu pourras garder tous ce que tu veux que moi je ne voudrais pas récupérer.

- Oh ! s'exclama l'elfe qui avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux. Kreattur serait ravi d'avoir cette chambre et d'y mettre ses affaires. Merci beaucoup Harry !

- De rien Kreattur, je te laisse monter tous les tableaux que tu veux là-haut et prends la tapisserie de l'arbre généalogique si tu veux la garder aussi. Et si tu as besoin d'aide viens nous demander, continua Harry.

- Nous ? demanda Kreattur.

- Ah oui, je ne t'ai pas dit… Il y a Ginny, Hermione et Ron qui vont venir nous aider tout à l'heure. Ils seront là vers 10h, ce qui nous laisse un peu moins d'une heure pour commencer.

- Très bien, répondit l'elfe. On commence par quelle pièce ?

- Le hall je pense. Il aurait grand besoin qu'on refasse sa décoration.

- Dans ce cas, Kreattur va mettre ce qu'il veut dans sa chambre et il revient aider Harry après.

- D'accord, et tu pourrais enlever les photos et diverses affiches qui se trouvent dans la chambres de Sirius et me les poser sur le lit s'il te plaît ? demanda Harry. Et j'aimerais aussi qu'il n'y ait plus rien du tout sur les murs, dans aucune des pièces. On va tout redécorer plus tard.

- Bien sûr, répondit Kreattur.

Kreattur disparut et laissa Harry seul. Tout enlever pour tout refaire, voilà ce que pensait Harry. D'un coup de baguette il décrocha les lampes à gaz, la tapisserie qui tombait de toute façon en miette ainsi que le lustre. Il fit tout rapetisser afin d'y mettre dans un sac poubelle. Il ajouta ensuite le porte-parapluie en forme de jambe de troll dans le sac. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kreattur revint avec de nombreux objets.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry stupéfait.

- C'est ce que Kreattur ne veut pas, répondit l'elfe.

- Mais… Tu n'as gardé aucun tableau ? remarqua Harry. Et la tapisserie non plus ?

- Non, Kreattur veut oublier le passé. Kreattur est heureux avec Harry maintenant alors Kreattur a juste gardé un tableau de Regulus et le reste c'est pour jeter, déclara l'elfe en mettant les objets par terre.

Harry regarda Kreattur avec des yeux ronds. Pour avoir changé, son elfe avait changé. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il jetterait tout ça mais au contraire, qu'il garderait de nombreux tableau.

Harry fit donc subir le mêle sort à tous les objets afin de les réduire un maximum, avant de les mettre dans le sac poubelle.

- Que penses-tu de mettre de l'orange pour le hall ? demanda Harry.

- C'est une bonne idée, approuva l'elfe. Il faudra aussi installer des porte-manteaux, suggéra-t-il.

- Oui, ça serait bien.

A ce moment, la sonnette retenti et Harry alla ouvrir suivit par Kreattur.

- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Salut tout le monde ! dit joyeusement Harry en allant embrasser Ginny.

- Salut, répondit Ron avec un enthousiasme un peu refroidit lorsqu'il vit Harry et Ginny s'embrasser.

- Entrez, dit Harry, on allait changer les couleurs du hall quand vous êtes arrivés.

- Quelles couleurs ? demanda aussitôt Hermione en sortant sa baguette.

- Du orange, répondit Kreattur.

- C'est une bonne idée, le orange c'est chaleureux dit Hermione en donnant des petits coups de baquette un peu partout dans le hall.

- Wahou ! Tu es rapide Hermione ! s'exclama Harry en voyant la transformation du hall.

- Ça te plait ? s'enquit-elle un peu inquiète.

- Oui, c'est magnifique. Merci.

- De rien, répondit Hermione avec un sourire. Tu as prévu quoi pour aujourd'hui ? Que les peintures et le mobilier plus tard ou on fait pièce par pièce ?

- D'abord les peintures et demain on ira acheter le mobilier et les éléments de décoration, lui répondit Harry.

- Heu, Harry ? appela Ron.

- Quoi ?

- Où sont tous les tableaux ?

- A la poubelle, pourquoi tu voulais en récupérer ? blagua Harry.

- Non, c'est juste que certains avaient subit un sort de glu perpétuelle donc je me demande comment tu t'y es pris pour réussir à les enlever…

- C'est vrai ça, l'interrompit Hermione. Comment t'as fait ?

- Et bien, commença Harry en regardant Kreattur.

- Kreattur les a enlevé, dit l'elfe et tout est maintenant dans la poubelle avec la tapisserie de l'arbre généalogique qui était dans le salon.

Tous les yeux sauf ceux d'Harry s'étaient tournés vers Kreattur qui expliqua alors que les elfes n'avaient pas la même magie que les sorciers et qu'ils pouvaient donc enlever tout ce qui avait subit des sort de glu perpétuelle. Harry retint un rire quand il vit la tête d'Hermione, il était prêt à parier qu'elle ne savait pas que les elfes pouvaient enlever ce qui avait subit ce sortilège.

Ils prirent ensuite tous la direction de la cuisine où ils finirent par mettre un blanc cassé sur les murs ce qui illumina la pièce. Une fois dans la cuisine, ils en profitèrent pour parler de ce qu'ils allaient mettre au sol. Ginny proposa du parquet car elle trouvait que le bois était beaucoup plus chaleureux que le carrelage. Tout le monde fut d'accord et ils prirent donc des mesures de chaque pièce. Pour les chambres, ils décidèrent de mettre de la moquette afin de pouvoir y marcher pieds nus.

En début d'après-midi, Hermione avait transplané jusqu'à chez elle pour y chercher ce qu'elle appelait un ordinateur portable. Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle avait cherché à trafiquer les appareils des moldus afin qu'ils puissent fonctionner dans le monde sorcier. Elle leur avoua qu'elle avait fait exploser plusieurs objets tels qu'un robot électrique de cuisine ou une bouilloire. Mais après moult échecs, elle avait finit par trouver une combinaison de sorts qui lui permettait d'utiliser les appareils électriques moldus avec la magie.

Elle se lança dans des explications plus complexes les unes que les autres pour être arrivée à ce résultat et au bout de quelques minutes, elle fut coupée par Ginny qui lui demanda le fonctionnement du "truc" qu'elle avait apporté. Harry savait à peu près ce que c'était car il avait déjà vu Dudley s'en servir. Après avoir répondu à toutes les questions de Ginny et Ron, Hermione lança internet et alla sur divers sites de magasins où elle montra aux autres ce qui pourrait aller dans chaque pièce. Ensemble, ils choisirent les parquets et moquettes et aussi du papier peint ou du lambris pour mettre dans chaque pièce. Ils finirent par se décider à mettre du carrelage dans les salles de bains et les toilettes.

Harry donna ensuite de l'argent à Hermione qui se rendit à Gringotts pour le faire changer en argent moldus avant de se rendre dans les divers magasins pour faire les achats. Quand elle revint tout le monde fut ravi de découvrir toutes ces acquisitions.

Ils se séparèrent ensuite en deux équipes, Hermione et Ron s'occupaient de terminer le hall tandis que Ginny et Harry finissaient la cuisine. A chaque fois, un seul magnait la baguette Ginny n'étant pas majeure, elle ne pouvait pas s'en servir, elle ne faisait donc que donner des conseils à Harry, et enfin Ron préférait admirer Hermione à l'œuvre plutôt que de l'aider, ce qui amusait beaucoup cette dernière quand elle voyait le regard de Ron. Le hall et la cuisine furent donc bientôt recouverts d'un magnifique parquet.

Ensuite, ils continuèrent de travailler en équipe de deux et se dispersèrent dans les étages, si bien que le soir toutes les pièces avait un nouveau sol et des nouvelles tapisseries ou peintures sur les murs.

Après avoir finit, ils redescendirent dans la cuisine où ils s'installèrent autour de jus de citrouille et de petits gâteaux que Kreattur avait fait pendant qu'ils étaient dans les étages.

- On fait quoi demain ? demanda Hermione en regardant Harry.

- Je pensais enlever tous les meubles qu'on ne veut pas garder… Kreattur, il y a-t-il des meubles que tu souhaites récupérer ? Car moi il y en a aucun qui m'intéresse, je voudrais vraiment tout changer.

- Non, répondit Kreattur à la surprise générale.

- Très bien dans ce cas demain on vire tous les meubles et on va faire du shopping, déclara Harry en adressant un clin d'œil aux filles, car au mot shopping elles avaient eut de grands sourires.

- Super, on va pouvoir acheter pleins de trucs sympas ! s'exclama Ginny ravie.

- Kreattur aimerait bien venir choisir des meubles aussi, mais Harry veut acheter les meubles dans quel monde ? demanda Kreattur.

- Je ne sais pas trop, il y a des boutiques sympas du côté moldus donc peut-être là-bas…

- Ce n'est pas grave Kreattur verra après alors… dit tristement l'elfe.

- Kreattur, dit Hermione. On regardera sur mon ordinateur avant d'y aller comme ça tu pourras choisir avec nous. Ça te va ?

- Oh merci Miss ! s'exclama Kreattur qui avait perdu son petit air triste.

- Très bien et si on rentrait maintenant, proposa Ron.

- Oui tu as raison, il commence à être tard, répondit Hermione.

Hermione, Ron et Ginny se levèrent et commencèrent à partir mais Harry retint Ginny par la main. Celle-ci lui lança un regard interrogateur et Harry lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

- Partez devant, dit-il à Hermione et Ron. On arrive dans quelques minutes.

- Vous allez faire quoi ? demanda curieusement Ron.

- Ça ne te regarde pas pour l'instant Ron, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Aller Ron, on s'en va dit Hermione en l'entrainant pas la main.

Harry et Ginny les raccompagnèrent jusqu'à la porte et une fois qu'ils furent partis, Harry entraina de nouveau Ginny jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Gin'… commença Harry. J'aimerais qu'une fois qu'on ait fini de rénover la maison tu viennes y vivre avec moi…

- Oh Harry ! s'exclama Ginny qui avait les yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes.

- Oh non, tu vas pleurer, marmonna-t-il.

- Excuse dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Alors, tu veux bien ? demanda anxieusement Harry.

- C'est oui, bien sur ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Harry vint alors la serrer dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, lui aussi, avait subitement des larmes qui lui montait aux yeux. Il se ressaisit alors rapidement pour ne pas montrer à Ginny qu'il allait pleurer.

- Gin' je voudrais ton avis sur quelque chose… Je ne sais pas si tu seras d'accord…

- Tu veux que Ron et Hermione viennent habiter là aussi, c'est ça ?

- Comment as-tu deviné ? l'interrogea-t-il très surpris.

- C'est logique pour moi que tu veuilles qu'ils viennent. Vous ne vous êtes pas séparés depuis la première année et aucun de vous n'est encore près à prendre des distances pour l'instant. Ça ne ma dérange pas qu'ils viennent habiter là… J'ai l'habitude de supporter Ron, blagua-t-elle. Et je serais ravie d'être plus souvent avec Hermione, sourit-elle.

- Merci Gin' tu es vraiment merveilleuse. On rentre leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle où on attend un peu pour faire languir ton frère ? rigola Harry.

- C'est tentant de le faire attendre, mais on va rentrer avant qu'il ne devienne fou et qu'Hermione soit obligée de lui lancer un sort, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Ok, on y va, dit Harry en éclatant de rire.

Ils sortirent donc de la maison, et Harry prit Ginny dans ses bras avant de transplaner.


	6. Chapter 6 : Projets

**Chapitre 6 : Projets**

* * *

><p>Le soir, Harry avait annoncé à Hermione et Ron que Ginny et lui allaient vivre au Square une fois les travaux finis. Et avant qu'ils aient eut le temps de réagir, il leur avait demandé si eux aussi voulaient venir y vivre.<p>

Hermione vint le prendre dans ses bras pour le remercier de cette proposition et vint ensuite prendre Ginny dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura d'ailleurs des paroles qu'aucun des garçons n'entendit.

Ron accepta aussi l'offre d'Harry et il vint lui serrer la main, ce qui fit rire Harry ainsi que les filles.

Après, il restait le plus délicat à faire. Annoncer à Molly qu'ils allaient tous quitter le Terrier. Ils se mirent d'accord d'y rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent en vacances et de s'installer au Square seulement à leur retour.

Ils descendirent donc dans la cuisine où ils trouvèrent Molly et Arthur en train de discuter.

Ce fut Harry qui prit courageusement la parole voyant qu'aucun ne se décidait à parler. Il parvint à dire en une phrase, qu'ils allaient tous les quatre habiter au Square. Molly eut les larmes aux yeux mais s'empêcha de pleurer. Elle vint alors les prendre à tour de rôle dans ses bras et leur dit qu'il pouvait partir à condition de venir manger au Terrier dès qu'ils pouvaient. Ce fut avec plaisir qu'ils acceptèrent car ils adoraient venir ici. Ginny expliqua ensuite à sa mère qu'ils habiteraient ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent en vacances et qu'au retour ils emménageraient au Square.

Arthur acquiesça et leur fit un petit signe de la main pour leur demander de sortir de la cuisine, avant de se tourner vers sa femme.

Ils partirent donc tous les quatre dans le jardin et s'installèrent sous un arbre.

- Pfiou, je pensais que se serait plus dur que ça de lui dire, souffla Ron.

- Tu parles, tu n'as même pas parlé, se moqua gentiment Harry.

- Oui bon ça va, râla Ron ce qui fit rire les trois autres.

- Ça ne va pas être facile pour elle, vous étiez ses deux derniers enfants vivants encore sous son toit, observa Hermione.

- On n'était pas là une grande partie de l'année lorsqu'on était à Poudlard, répliqua Ron.

- Vous étiez là aux vacances quand même, contra Harry.

- Oui et toi aussi d'ailleurs, répondit Ron avec un sourire.

- Oui bon… marmonna Harry qui ne savait pas quoi répondre.

- Vous avez pensé à ce que vous alliez faire l'année prochaine ? demanda soudain Hermione.

- Ben je retourne à Poudlard, j'ai encore un an à faire là-bas, répondit aussitôt Ginny.

- Oui toi je sais mais les garçons… Ron ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je vais peut-être aller aider Georges au magasin, je sais qu'il a quelques difficultés tout seul… marmonna-t-il. Et toi Hermione ?

- Oh, d'accord. Et bien… Tu vas trouver ça stupide mais…

- Quoi Hermione ? demanda Harry.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Ron et Harry fixaient Hermione avec une grande curiosité. Seule Ginny ne la regardait pas, elle était déjà au courant de ses projets, elles en avaient discuté le matin même pendant que Ron prenait sa douche.

- Je voudrais aller faire ma septième année à Poudlard, lâcha-t-elle.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? s'écria Ron.

- Non Ron, je suis sérieuse. J'ai envie de passer mes ASPIC.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, commenta Harry. Je suis sur que tu y arriveras.

- Merci Harry, sourit-elle. Ron… commença-t-elle.

- Non c'est bon… répliqua brutalement Ron. Je comprends même si je ne suis pas du tout d'accord.

- Je me doute bien que ça ne te plait pas… Mais c'est important pour moi. Et toi Harry, c'est quoi tes projets pour la rentrée ?

- Le dépaysement, répondit-il.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda aussitôt Ginny.

- Visiter un peu le monde pour me changer les idées… Pour oublier un peu mon passé…

- Et nous dans tout ça ? s'exclama Ginny.

- Tu seras à Poudlard et je reviendrais à chaque fois que tu rentreras, je viendrais te rejoindre à Pré-Au-Lard aussi si tu le souhaite, lui répondit gentiment Harry.

- Tu as pensé à tout ça alors, dit Ginny la voix voilée par l'émotion. Je ne veux pas te perdre… murmura-t-elle.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus Gin' mais j'ai besoin de ce voyage, tu peux le comprendre j'espère ?

- Oui, et je te laisserais y aller si tu me promets de revenir à chaque fois que je serais en vacances comme tu l'as dit.

- Evidemment que je reviendrais à chaque fois que tu seras en vacances ! Et puis on gardera la communication par hiboux, sourit Harry.

- Oui, murmura Ginny. J'ai vraiment eut peur que tu partes et que tu me laisse…

- Gin' je t'aime et je n'ai aucune envie de te laisser. C'est avec toi que je veux être, mais je ne veux pas rester à ne rien faire pendant que tu seras à Poudlard. Et je ne suis pas prêt à travailler ou à entamer une formation… J'ai besoin d'une année de vacances et de détente pour oublier…

Il écarta légèrement les bras, pour l'inviter à venir s'y blottir, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. Elle ne pouvait que comprendre son envie d'oublier son passé, il avait vécu beaucoup trop de chose en si peu de temps. Et puis, il reviendra à chaque fois qu'elle rentrera…

Pendant cet échange, Ron et Hermione n'avaient rien dit, ils les avaient laissé parler entre eux, n'osant pas bouger pour ne pas les déranger. Ce qu'Harry avait dit, avait aussi touché Ron car il se rendait compte de la puissance de l'amour qui unissait sa sœur et son meilleur ami. Cette séparation, tout au long de l'année dernière les avaient encore plus rapproché et avait renforcé leur amour.

- Bon et bien on a tous quelque chose prévue… Quelqu'un sait qui sera le directeur de Poudlard cette année ? demanda Harry pour combler le silence qui s'était installé.

- Je crois que c'est McGonagall qui reprend, répondit aussitôt Hermione.

- Oh, ça veut dire qu'on ne l'aura plus en tant que directrice de Gryffondor ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

- Et bien, si elle est directrice de Poudlard, non…

- C'est dommage… Je l'aimais bien moi… dit tristement Ginny en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les bras d'Harry.

- Mais peut-être que je me trompe et que ce ne sera pas elle… murmura Hermione.

- On rentre manger ? proposa Ron qui semblait ne pas avoir écouté ce que disaient les autres.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent et ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers la maison.

Le diner se passa dans la bonne humeur et la légèreté contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient. Molly leur posait un tas de questions sur la façon dont ils décoraient le Square. Ils expliquèrent ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait et ce qu'ils projetaient de faire demain.

Après manger, ils sortirent se balader dans le jardin, à la lumière de la Lune. Harry emmena alors Hermione à l'écart, sous l'œil de Ron qui ne semblait pas comprendre. Ginny entraina alors son frère pour ne pas qu'il écoute.

- Hermione, commença Harry. Tu comptes faire quoi pour tes parents ?

- Tu te souviens de ça ? questionna Hermione surprise.

- Bien sur, pourquoi ?

- Ron ne semble pas s'en souvenir… De temps en temps il me demande pourquoi j'ai le regard triste mais il ne fait pas le rapprochement…

- Ron a une mémoire à court terme tu sais, plaisanta Harry en passant un bras autour des ses épaules. Alors ?

- Je compte aller les chercher et lever le sortilège… murmura Hermione.

- Et tu vas leur expliquer pourquoi tu les as envoyé en Australie et modifié leur mémoire ?

- Il faudra bien… répondit Hermione la voix tendue. Je vais lever le sortilège là-bas donc ils se poseront des questions et je ne leur mentirais pas.

- Si tu veux, je viendrais avec toi les chercher… proposa Harry.

- Merci Harry, sourit Hermione en lui déposant un bisou sur la joue.

- Tu as été revoir ta maison récemment ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, et personne n'y est rentré depuis que mes parents sont partis. J'y suis passé quand… Quand tu étais encore au Square, marmonna-t-elle, quand je faisais mes expériences sur les objets moldus… J'en ai aussi profité pour faire le ménage et tout remettre en ordre, pour quand ils rentreront.

- Ok, et tu veux aller les chercher quand ? s'enquit Harry.

- Dès qu'on aura finit au Square. Je transplane là-bas, lève le sortilège, répond à leurs questions, on fait les bagages et on rentre en avion.

- T'as pensé à tout, rigola Harry devant cette organisation.

- Oui… En parlant de voyage, tu étais vraiment sérieux tout à l'heure ?

- Oui Hermione… Pourquoi ? Tu ne me croyais pas ?

- J'ai eut un doute au début et puis…

- Et puis ? l'encouragea Harry.

- Quand j'ai entendus ce que tu as dit à Ginny, j'ai compris que tu ne plaisantais pas… acheva-t-elle.

- Non, j'ai vraiment besoin de vacances… murmura-t-il.

- Mais je comprends que tu ais besoins de changements… continua-t-elle.

- Merci, sourit-il. On rejoint Ron avant qu'il ne devienne fou ? proposa Harry.

- Bonne idée, rigola Hermione. Et au fait, Ginny était au courant de ce que tu venais me dire ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Elle a toute suite réagie quand tu m'as emmené à l'écart…

- C'est vrai, mais non, je ne lui avais rien dit.

Ils rejoignirent donc Ginny, qui avait le plus grand mal à retenir son frère. On put lire le soulagement de ce dernier lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

- Et ben, ce n'est pas trop tôt, lâcha-t-il.

- Ron, soupira Ginny.

- Vous vous disiez quoi ? interrogea-t-il brutalement.

- Ça ne te regarde pas Ron, répliqua sèchement Hermione.

- Si ça me regarde ! s'emporta Ron.

- Ron ! cria Harry, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire taire.

- Ron, j'ai le droit de parler avec Harry sans que tu sois forcément au courant, dit calmement Hermione. C'est mon meilleur ami, non c'est plus que ça, c'est un frère pour moi et j'ai le droit de parler seul à seul avec lui… Alors s'il te plaît, ne me fait pas une crise de jalousie pour ça, conclut-elle.

- Je suis désolé Hermione, Harry, marmonna-t-il.

- Pas grave vieux, dit Harry en lui donnant une claque sur l'épaule, mais essai de te contrôler un peu… Regarde, je ne fais pas une crise à chaque fois que Ginny va parler avec toi ou Hermione. Et Ginny ne fait pas non plus de crise quand je vais parler avec Hermione ou toi. Apprends à gérer ça, lui conseilla Harry.

Sur ce, il prit Ginny par la main et l'entraina dans la chambre pour aller se coucher.


	7. Chapter 7 : Fin Des Travaux

**Chapitre 7 : Fin des travaux**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, ils se rendirent au Square et toujours par deux, ils enlevèrent les meubles de toutes les pièces. Ils eurent besoin de plusieurs heures avant que tous les meubles, qui furent au préalable réduits, ne se trouvent dans des sacs poubelles.<p>

Ils décidèrent aussi de ne garder aucun des objets qu'ils trouvèrent dans les différentes armoires, à part dans celle de Sirius où Harry récupéra des photos et autres souvenirs, en plus de tout ce que Kreattur avait déjà enlevé des murs de sa chambre.

Quand ils eurent finit, ils descendirent en cuisine où ils avaient laissé provisoirement la table et les chaises pour pouvoir s'asseoir et manger. Hermione reprit son ordinateur et se rendit sur des sites de magasins de meubles. Kreattur montra ainsi tout ce qui lui plaisait et Hermione prit des notes de ses choix.

Après avoir mangé, ils se rendirent dans divers magasins moldus où ils achetèrent de quoi remeubler la maison. Après chaque achat, ils allaient se cacher pour que l'un d'eux puisse transplaner jusqu'au Square avec leurs acquisitions.

Après plusieurs heures de shopping, ils finirent par avoir tout ce qu'ils voulaient et rentrèrent donc au Square où Kreattur les attendait impatiemment.

Ils répartirent ensuite les meubles dans les différentes pièces. Kreattur parti installer ses meubles dans sa chambre tandis qu'ils finissaient d'organiser le salon.

Face à la cheminée se trouvait maintenant une petite table basse en bois, un canapé et deux fauteuils marron foncé qui s'accordait avec le parquet et la tapisserie bleue pâle à bandes marron claires. Sous la table basse se trouvait un tapis blanc. Le lustre était plus moderne et il apportait une douce lumière à la pièce. Dans un coin de la pièce il y avait un jeu d'échec disposé sur une petite table entourée de deux fauteuils bleus foncés.

La journée avait été longue et ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour aujourd'hui ; quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau au Terrier.

Cela leur prit plusieurs jours pour finir d'aménager toutes les pièces du Square.

Ils avaient décidés d'utiliser les chambres du 5ème étage. Harry et Ginny allaient occuper celle de Sirius et Ron et Hermione celle de Regulus.

La chambre d'Harry et Ginny avait maintenant une moquette verte pâle, le vert étant la couleur préférée de Ginny et du lambris couleur sable sur les murs. Ils avaient choisis un magnifique lit en bois foncé et acheté des draps vert clairs et marron clairs. De chaque côté du lit se trouvait de petites tables de nuit où ils avaient mit des lampes de chevets vertes foncées. Face au lit, il y avait un canapé marron très confortable à côté duquel se trouvait un petit bureau sans chaise. Le bureau était surtout là pour qu'ils y posent des affaires et non pour travailler. Au plafond se trouvait un lustre, lui aussi vert foncées.

Ils avaient aussi achetés une armoire qui était faite avec le même bois que le lit. Aux fenêtres, ils mirent des rideaux rouges et or pour leur rappeler leur maison de Poudlard, Gryffondor et le plafond resta blanc. La porte venant du couloir était en bois et ils l'avaient peinte en marron foncé du côté de leur chambre.

Leur chambre possédait une salle de bain privée où ils accédaient par une porte en bois se trouvant au fond de leur chambre. La porte avait été peinte en blanc du côté salle de bain et en marron foncé du côté chambre.

Ils avaient choisi de mettre une immense baignoire d'angle qui faisait jacuzzi, Ginny étant tombée complètement fan de ce genre de baignoire lorsqu'elle en a vu dans les magasins. Ils installèrent aussi une grande douche où ils pouvaient rentrer à plus de quatre, avec des jets massant comme le souhaitait Harry. Ils mirent aussi un lavabo avec un grand miroir derrière et des toilettes bleues foncées. Au sol, il y avait un magnifique carrelage bleu azur et des tapis blancs tandis qu'aux murs ils avaient opté pour de la peinture blanche sur laquelle ils avaient ajouté une deuxième peinture qui contenait des sortes de petites paillettes bleues. Au plafond, ils avaient accroché un lustre bleu foncé.

Harry et Ginny étaient ravis du résultat et aimaient beaucoup leur nouveau chez eux. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans la chambre d'Hermione et Ron pour voir leur décoration.

Le style de leur chambre était différent de celui de la chambre d'Harry et Ginny. Au sol, il y avait une moquette bleue pâle qui s'accordait très bien avec le lambris qui était dans les tons mauves. Leurs rideaux étaient blancs ce qui rendait la pièce lumineuse.

Leur lit était en bois aussi mais très clair, avec des draps dans les tons bleus clairs et blanc, autour duquel se trouvaient des tables de nuit de la même couleur que le lit. Sur ces tables ils avaient disposé des lampes de chevets bleus foncés et au plafond un lustre mauve comme les murs, le plafond étant ici aussi resté blanc. Face à leur armoire se trouvait une large bibliothèque qui fit beaucoup rire Ginny et Harry lorsqu'ils la virent. Tandis que face au lit se trouvait un petit canapé blanc.

Ici aussi ils avaient une salle de bain privée où ils avaient mit un carrelage blanc et une peinture bleue ciel sur les murs sur lesquels ils avaient rajouté une touche de nacre qui les faisaient briller. Ils avaient aussi choisi de mettre une baignoire d'angle qui faisait jacuzzi, une douche avec jets massant et des toilettes bleues claires. Ils avaient disposé des tapis bleus foncés au sol qui s'accordaient avec le lustre, qui était de la même couleur et face à leur nouveau lavabo, il y avait aussi un miroir qui était cependant beaucoup plus petit que celui que Ginny avait installé dans leur salle de bain, à Harry et elle.

Après avoir fait visiter leur chambre à Hermione et Ron, ils descendirent au 4ème étage où ils frappèrent à la porte de la chambre de Kreattur.

Kreattur leur ouvrit avec un grand sourire et les fit entrer. La chambre avait totalement changé. Ici, la moquette était grise et le papier peint bleu clair tandis que le plafond était resté blanc. Il avait choisi un lit pour enfants moldus étant donné sa petite taille. Ce lit était en bois avec des draps verts et blancs. Kreattur avait choisi de mettre sa salle de bain directement dans sa chambre. Dans un coin il y avait donc une baignoire, qu'Harry avait réduite plus tôt dans l'après-midi pour qu'elle soit de la taille voulue par Kreattur. Devant sa baignoire, l'elfe avait mit des tapis blanc et aux fenêtres des rideaux bleus. Il avait aussi voulu une petite commode en bois comme son lit et au mur, il avait accroché le tableau représentant Regulus. Sa chambre était belle et ils le félicitèrent avant de se rendre dans l'autre pièce qui se trouvait à cet étage.

La pièce étant très grande, ils avaient choisi d'en faire un bureau. Ils mirent donc un parquet en bois clair et de la tapisserie bleu ciel. C'était Hermione qui avait choisi les deux bureaux pour cette pièce. Elle avait prit les mêmes, ils étaient noirs et beiges avec de confortables chaises en cuire noir. Sur un des bureaux, Hermione installa son ordinateur et son imprimante pour que tout me monde puisse les utiliser librement. Des lampes de bureau blanches furent posées sur les bureaux et un lustre blanc mit au plafond. Ils avaient aussi acheté une grande étagère, qu'ils mirent face aux bureaux. La porte en bois fut peinte en noir du côté bureau.

Ensuite, ils descendirent au 3ème étage. Ici, il y avait six pièces qui servaient de chambre d'amis, c'était d'ailleurs dans l'une d'elle que Fred et Georges avaient dormis. Puisque chacune des chambres étaient reliées à une salle de bain privée, ils avaient décidé de laisser les chambres. Elles avaient cependant toutes été réaménagé.

Chaque chambre avait donc maintenant de la moquette au sol et un lambris sur les murs. Dans chacune d'elle, ils avaient installé deux lits simples avec une table de nuit à côté de chaque lit. Sur chaque table de nuit était posée une lampe de chevet et au plafond, de nouveaux lustres avaient fait leur apparition.

Ils installèrent aussi des rideaux aux fenêtres, peignirent les portes mais laissèrent le plafond en blanc.

Une grande armoire en bois, ainsi qu'un petit bureau avec sa chaise en cuire venaient compléter l'organisation des chambres d'amis.

Chaque chambre était de couleur différente et la salle de bain restait dans les tons de celle-ci. Dans chacune des salles de bains, ils avaient cependant mit une baignoire d'angle, une douche avec jets massant, un lavabo, un miroir, des toilettes, des rideaux aux fenêtres, un nouveau lustre au plafond et des tapis au sol.

Les couleurs des chambres étaient : bleu et marron, bleu et vert, orange et marron, rouge et orange, jaune et vert ainsi que vert et mauve.

Une fois au 2ème étage, ils s'attaquèrent aux trois autres chambres d'amis qui disposaient elles aussi de salle de bain personnelle.

Ils organisèrent les salles de bain de la même façon que celle du 3ème en accordant encore une fois les couleurs avec celle des chambres.

Les chambres furent elles aussi organisées de la même façon à la seule différence qu'au lieu de mettre deux lits simples, ils mirent un lit double dans chacune d'elle.

Les couleurs de ces trois nouvelles chambres étaient : gris et bleu, gris et mauve ainsi que gris et rouge.

Ils n'oublièrent pas d'aménager les toilettes qui se trouvaient au fond du couloir avant de descendre d'un étage.

Une fois revenu au 1er étage, ils se rendirent dans la chambre qu'Hermione et Ginny avaient autrefois occupée. Ils avaient décidé de faire un deuxième salon, avec un écran géant et un lecteur dvd. Ainsi, ils pourraient regarder la télévision et des films comme les moldus. Ils avaient installé un parquet en bois foncé et du papier peint marron clair sur les murs, après avoir agrandit un peu la pièce magiquement. Ils avaient aussi acheté un grand canapé d'angle rouge où ils pouvaient facilement être à dix dessus. Ils avaient choisi de mettre des appliques jaunes pâles sur les murs ce qui avaient un effet reposant. Pour finir, ils disposèrent des étagères sur les murs avant de se rendre dans le hall.

Une fois dans le hall Hermione donna des coups de baguette et tous les escaliers furent recouverts d'une moquette marron, chaque palier d'un parquet en bois clair tandis que les portes se peignaient en marron clair. Des appliques orange pâles vinrent ensuite se fixer tout le long des escaliers et des paliers. Le résultat était vraiment magnifique. Ils rajoutèrent un lustre rouge au plafond du hall. Pour finir, Harry accrocha des porte-manteaux à divers endroits du hall.

Ils descendirent ensuite dans la cuisine où ils avaient déjà posé du parquet en bois clair. Ils enlevèrent ensuite les chaises et la table, qu'ils mirent aussi dans un sac poubelle. Ils installèrent alors le nouveau buffet qu'ils avaient acheté et ils y rangèrent toute leur nouvelle vaisselle. Ils placèrent ensuite une grande cuisinière magique noire qui comprend des feux et un four. Elle ressemblait beaucoup aux cuisinières moldues sauf qu'elle fonctionnait avec la magie et pouvait donc être réglée de façon bien précise. Les feux fonctionnaient donc magiquement et non au gaz. De chaque côté de celle-ci, ils disposèrent deux comptoirs dont un où ils mirent un évier. Ils rajoutèrent un grand frigo lui aussi noir entre le mur et un comptoir.

Pour terminer, ils installèrent une table rectangulaire en bois qui pouvait s'allonger grâce à des rallonges et disposèrent quatre chaises en bois autour. Ils avaient acheté une douzaine de chaises et ils rangèrent donc les autres dans la pièce qui servait autrefois de garde-manger, mais qui aujourd'hui avait été transformé en un grand placard. La pièce avait le même parquet que la cuisine et les murs étaient bleus foncés. Ils avaient rajouté de nombreux placards dans la cuisine pour y ranger leur nourriture.

Hermione s'occupa de faire un petit rafraichissement à la cheminée, qui n'était guère en bon état.

Ensuite, ils se rendirent dans le jardin qui se trouvait à l'arrière de la maison. Il y avait bien longtemps que personne n'y était venu et cela se voyait car la végétation était très abondante. En quelques coups de baguette, Hermione tailla la pelouse ainsi que les haies. Après avoir longuement discuté, ils avaient choisi de mettre une piscine avec plongeoir. Ils creusèrent donc son emplacement avant de l'installer. La profondeur de celle-ci commençait à 1m et atteignait 2m20 au plus profond. Ils firent aussi une terrasse en bois au bord de la piscine où ils installèrent une grande table ovale et des chaises. Ils rajoutèrent ensuite quelques chaises longues au bord de l'eau et des arbres à divers endroits du jardin. Pour finir, ils mirent de petites lampes de jardin au sol.

Kreattur arriva cinq minutes après qu'ils aient tout finit en leur demandant s'ils voulaient quelque chose avant de rentrer, ils dirent que non et saluèrent l'elfe avant de se rendre au Terrier.


	8. Chapter 8 : Retour Dans Le Passé Et

**Chapitre 8 : Retour dans le passé et visite inattendue**

* * *

><p>Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, Harry vit que Ginny l'observait et il put voir dans ses yeux qu'elle se posait des questions.<p>

- Salut ! murmura-t-elle.

- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Je me demandais ce que tu comptais faire aujourd'hui maintenant qu'on a fini au Square… marmonna-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Je pensais aller voir Teddy, sourit-il.

- Ok, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

- Gin' soupira Harry. Je me trompe ou tu voulais me demander quelque chose d'autre ?

- Comment tu fais pour toujours savoir que j'ai quelque chose d'autre à te dire ? s'enquit-elle agacée.

- Je le vois dans tes yeux en général, répondit-il. Alors ?

Elle se mordit les lèvres et fuya son regard. Il lui prit sa main et y déposa un baiser avant de la garder contre lui. Ginny le regarda et elle put voir toute la curiosité dans son regard.

- Harry… commença Ginny. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que je te demande ça maintenant… Je voulais attendre mais…

- Mais ? l'encouragea-t-il.

- Mais dès que je te regarde toutes mes questions reviennent…

- Tu as plusieurs questions ? s'étonna Harry.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

- Et bien vas-y, demande-moi.

- Tu sais… Je me suis rendu compte qu'il y a… Qu'il y a des choses que je ne sais pas sur toi…

Ginny sentit la main d'Harry se crisper sur la sienne avant qu'il ne détourne son regard. Ginny l'observa et elle pu voir qu'il hésitait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? finit-il par demander à voix basse.

- J'aimerais connaître la vérité sur certaines choses… Mais je comprendrais s'il y a des choses que tu ne souhaites pas me dire maintenant…

- C'est par rapport à l'année dernière alors ? devina-t-il.

- Oui…

- Tu as déjà demandé à Hermione ou à Ron ? s'enquit Harry.

- Non, pourquoi ?

Harry réfléchissait. Il voulait lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé l'an dernier mais il ne se sentait pas capable de lui dire tout seul. Il avait besoin d'Hermione et Ron pour avoir le courage de parler… Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle voulait attendre avant de lui demander, il s'était mit dans cette situation tout seul, il avait été trop curieux de connaître ses interrogations.

- Harry ? dit Ginny en lui pressant sa main.

- Excuse-moi, marmonna-t-il.

- J'avais raison de vouloir attendre, c'est trop tôt pour toi…

- Peut-être… Non, en fait je ne sais pas…

- Oublie, murmura-t-elle.

- Non, tu as le droit de savoir ! C'est juste que… Je ne suis pas capable de te raconter ça tout seul…

- Oh ! C'est pour ça que tu me demandais si j'en avais déjà parler avec Hermione ou Ron ?

- Oui, répondit Harry en hochant la tête.

- Et… hésita Ginny. Si Hermione et Ron racontent avec toi, tu t'en sentirais capable de revivre ça aujourd'hui ? s'enquit-elle.

- Je pense que oui. Viens on va prendre le petit déj' et si ta mère n'est pas dans le coin on pourra en parler avec eux à table, proposa-t-il.

- Tu sais que ma mère se pose aussi des questions sur ce que vous avez fait tous les trois l'an dernier…

- Je m'en doute, mais je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle le sache… Franchement, je ne pense pas qu'elle y prendrait très bien et puis… Elle ne m'a encore rien demandé de toute façon, sourit-il.

- Aller, on descend.

Quand ils sortirent de la chambre, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Hermione et Ron qui arrivaient de la chambre de ce dernier. Eux aussi allaient prendre leur petit déjeuner ce qui convenait parfaitement à Harry. Cependant, ses plans tombèrent à l'eau quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine et qu'il vit que Molly était là.

- Plus tard, marmonna-t-il à Ginny.

- Quoi plus tard ? demanda Ron qui avait entendu.

- Mêles-toi de tes affaires, répondit gentiment Ginny.

Ron n'ajouta rien mais il leur lança des regards suspicieux tout le repas, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Harry. Ginny posa alors sa main sur le genou d'Harry pour lui intimer de se détendre car elle sentait très bien que les regards de son frère l'agaçait. Harry comprenant ce que Ginny voulait, hocha la tête et évita de recroiser le regard de Ron. Une fois leur petit déj' avalé, ils sortirent de table et commencèrent à monter les escaliers. Harry étant devant, il monta directement jusqu'à la chambre de Ron suivit pas les trois autres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? demanda alors Ron lorsqu'ils furent tous installés dans sa chambre.

- Parler, répondit simplement Harry.

- De quoi tu veux parler ? s'enquit alors Hermione.

Harry se tourna alors vers Ginny et ils échangèrent un long regard. Harry put de nouveau voir toutes les interrogations qui brûlaient dans le regard de Ginny et c'est ce qui le décida à reprendre la parole.

- Gin' aimerait savoir ce qu'on a fait l'an dernier… commença-t-il.

- Tu te sens vraiment près d'en parler maintenant ? demanda doucement Hermione qui devait avoir entendit sa voix trembler à la fin de sa phrase.

- Oui, mais j'ai besoin de vous deux, répondit Harry en les regardant à tour de rôle.

Tout deux hochèrent la tête et se fut Hermione qui prit d'abord la parole. C'est ainsi que pendant plusieurs heures, ils racontèrent à Ginny tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu l'an dernier et tout y passa le mariage, le Square, les révélations de Kreattur, le ministère, leurs disputes, la fuite de Ron…

- Tu as osé les abandonner ? s'exclama furieusement Ginny en toisant son frère.

Ron hocha faiblement la tête et en cet instant, il était heureux que sa petite sœur ne soit pas encore majeure.

Harry serra fermement Ginny contre lui afin de la calmer tandis qu'Hermione reprenait là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, c'est-à-dire à ce qu'il s'était passé après le départ de Ron, à Godric's Hollow. Puis, le retour de Ron en sauvant Harry suivit de la destruction de leur premier horcruxe, leur emprisonnement chez les Malefoy avec Dean où se trouvait déjà Luna, Ollivanders et Gripsec, comment Dobby les avait sauvé et était mort, leur séjour à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, leur effraction à Gringotts, leur arrivé à Poudlard et tout ce qui s'est passé là-bas.

Ensuite, Harry révéla ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine, les souvenirs que Rogue lui avait laissé. Bizarrement, Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer lorsqu'il repensa à cet homme qu'il avait toujours haït alors qu'aujourd'hui, cette haine avait disparue. Oui, il regrettait sa mort, et ce qui mettait Harry le plus en colère s'était pourquoi il était mort.

Enfin, il avoua ce qui lui était arrivé dans la forêt et les trois autres étouffèrent un cri lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'il avait été comme mort, pendant quelques temps. Il raconta ensuite sa discussion avec Dumbledore sur le quai de King's Cross et son retour à la réalité.

Pour finir, Hermione reprit la parole et raconta la discussion avec le portrait de Dumbledore.

Ginny ne savait pas quoi dire, pour elle s'était tout simplement miraculeux qu'ils soient encore en vie après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé l'an dernier. Elle comprenait aussi, à quel point l'amitié qui reliait Harry à son frère et Hermione était forte et puissante.

Soudain, elle sentit des bras se refermer sur elle et se laissa aller contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de ce moment.

Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit dans la chambre, elle se demandait si Hermione et Ron étaient encore là où s'ils étaient sortis. Ne voulant pas rouvrir les yeux, elle attendit que quelqu'un parle.

- Gin', murmura Harry à son oreille.

- Mmm…

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui pourquoi ? dit-elle en ouvrant enfin les yeux pour l'observer.

- Tu as paru bizarre quand on a eut fini de te raconter ce qui nous ait arrivé…

- C'est juste que… Que ça m'a fait réaliser beaucoup de choses d'un coup. Je me rends compte à quel point vous avez de la chance d'être encore vie tous les trois, surtout toi… termina-t-elle.

- C'est vrai mais ça en a valu la peine de prendre tous ces risques… Maintenant, Voldemort est mort comme de nombreux mangemorts et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas ont reçu le baisé du détraqueur…

- Je sais tout ça mais… Tu as pris tellement de risques pendant tout ce temps avec Hermione et Ron… Et moi, je me demandais où vous étiez, si vous alliez bien… Je lisais tous les jours des journaux, j'attendais un signe, une lettre, quelque chose qui m'aurais permis de savoir que vous étiez toujours vivants… acheva-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé Gin'…murmura Harry. On a donné de nos nouvelles à personne tu sais. On ne voulait pas qu'on nous retrouve.

Ginny hocha la tête et se laissa de nouveau aller dans les bras d'Harry.

- Au faite, où sont Hermione et Ron ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet après plusieurs minutes de silence.

- Hermione a entrainé Ron dehors quand tu t'es perdue dans tes pensées… sourit-il.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Elle voulait nous laissé seul et surtout te laisser le temps de te faire à ce qu'on t'a raconté…

- Elle est vraiment fantastique, murmura-t-elle.

- Oui. Ça te dit d'aller voir Teddy avec moi cet après-midi ?

- Bien sûr. On va retrouver Hermione et Ron ? demanda alors Ginny.

- C'est parti, dit Harry en se levant.

Ils retrouvèrent Hermione et Ron dehors en train de discuter ou plutôt de se disputer. Harry retint Ginny à l'ombre de la maison pour ne pas qu'ils les voient.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? marmonna Harry.

- Je dirais que ça concerne la rentrée… Ron n'a toujours pas digéré le fait qu'Hermione veuille retourner à Poudlard, répondit Ginny.

- Mais il a dit qu'il comprenait non ? dit Harry stupéfait.

- Oui car il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle pour ça, mais s'était obligé que ça revienne un jour sur le tapis avec Ron… Et ça n'a pas trainé, constata-t-elle.

- Quel idiot, soupira Harry.

- On fait quoi ? On les interrompt ou on les laisse s'engueuler ? demanda Ginny.

- Je ne sais pas…

Ils restèrent un moment là, à les observer et quand ils les virent enfin tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre ils avancèrent vers eux.

- Harry ! appela Hermione.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il une fois à côté d'elle.

- Je pars après déjeuner en Australie.

- Oh ! Et tu veux que quelqu'un t'accompagne ?

- Non ! J'y ai bien réfléchi et je préfère y aller seule.

- D'accord. Bon et ben Ginny et moi on va voir Teddy cet aprem. Ron tu fais quoi toi ?

- Je vais aller voir Georges je pense… répondit-il sombrement.

- Au fait Hermione, tu as réservé où et quand pour nos vacances ? s'enquit Harry.

- On part le 1er juillet et on rentre le 22 mais je ne vous dirais pas où, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Pourquoi ? demanda curieusement Ron.

- Surprise…

- Au moins un indice ? tenta Harry.

- Non, répondit-elle en rigolant.

- Aller, on va manger, dit Ginny pour mettre un terme à la conversation.

Après manger, Hermione transplana en Australie comme elle avait prévu et Ron parti au Chemin de Traverse voir son frère.

De leur côté, Ginny et Harry trainèrent un peu au Terrier avant de partir chez Andromeda.

Lorsqu'ils frappèrent à sa porte, Andromeda eut un grand sourire. Elle les fit entrer et Harry demanda presque aussitôt où était Teddy. Andromeda lui indiqua la chambre du petit garçon et Harry parti en courant retrouver son filleul ce qui fit rire Ginny et Andromeda.

Andromeda servit ensuite le thé avec des petits gâteaux qu'elle avait fait elle-même, sur sa petite terrasse à l'arrière de la maison.

Ils passèrent une excellente après-midi, discutant de tout et de rien en regardant le petit Teddy changer sa couleur de cheveux, rouge, bleu, violet, tout y passa ce qui amusa beaucoup ses trois spectateurs.

Lorsqu'ils durent partir, Harry eut le plus grand mal à laisser Teddy mais il finit par le passer à Andromeda, après lui avoir fait un gros bisou sur le front.

Le comportement d'Harry envers son filleul rassurait beaucoup Andromeda car elle savait que, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose Teddy serait entre de bonnes mains. La vie était dure pour elle maintenant, l'an dernier elle avait perdu son mari, sa fille et son beau-fils. S'il n'y avait pas eut Teddy, elle ne serait déjà plus ici, elle en était sûre. Mais pour son petit-fils, elle se devait de rester. Alors, petit à petit, elle reprenait goût à la vie grâce à Teddy qui semblait toujours être de bonne humeur, il lui faisait toujours de grand sourire qui lui remontait le moral quand elle n'allait pas bien.

Harry fini par se décider à partir, après avoir promis à Andromeda qu'il viendrait dès qu'il pourrait pour discuter avec elle et voir Teddy.

Une fois de retour au Terrier, ils virent qu'Hermione était déjà là, ce qui les surprit car elle devait revenir en avion avec ses parents.

- Vous voilà enfin, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda aussitôt Ginny.

- Rien pourquoi ?

- Harry m'a dit que tu devais rentrer en avion, répondit prudemment Ginny.

- Et bien j'ai changé mes plans, marmonna-t-elle.

- Hermione, tu n'as pas levé le sortilège ? demanda Harry inquiet.

- Si, je leur est tout expliqué, j'ai répondu à toutes leurs questions mais ils m'ont dit de revenir comme j'étais venue pour ne pas que je perde de temps. Ils atterrissent après-demain à Londres, finit-elle avec un sourire.

- Ah, d'accord… Et ça c'est bien passé ? interrogea Ginny.

- Dans l'ensemble oui. Au début ils ont été surpris de voir où ils étaient et puis après, ils ont surtout cherché à comprendre. On a longuement discuté et après quelques engueulades… Enfin, je dirais que ça va maintenant…

- Bon et ben c'est une bonne chose de faite, commenta Harry.

- C'est sûr, je me sens plus légère maintenant, rigola-t-elle.

- Hermione, pourquoi vous vous disputiez avec Ron tout à l'heure ? demanda Ginny.

- Il m'en veut de vouloir retourner à Poudlard… murmura-t-elle.

- Quel crétin ! s'emporta Ginny.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il se fera à cette idée, la rassura Harry.

- Oui, il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps, rajouta Ginny.

- J'espère que vous avez raison… répondit tristement Hermione.

Quand ils entendirent Ron transplaner, ils stoppèrent leur conversation et attendirent qu'il les rejoigne.

Ron expliqua que son frère allait un peu mieux et qu'il avait reprit contact avec Angelina, ce qui lui faisait du bien. Les trois autres furent rassurés d'entendre que son état s'améliorait et ils rentrèrent diner.

Harry rendait visite à Teddy et Andromeda presque tous les jours. De son côté, Hermione faisait de nombreux aller-retour entre le Terrier et chez elle où elle restait parfois dormir. Elle parlait longuement avec ses parents comme pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Deux jours avant leur départ, ils furent surpris de recevoir la visite du Ministre, Kingsley Shacklebolt et de Minerva McGonagall.

Au grand étonnement de tout le monde, McGonagall vint serrer Harry dans ses bras avant de saluer les autres. Ce fut le Ministre qui prit la parole en premier.

- Bien, nous sommes ici pour régler certains problèmes…

- Problèmes ? répéta anxieusement Harry.

- Rien de grave rassurez-vous, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Nous voudrions connaître vos projets pour la rentrée car vous n'avez pas suivit la dernière année à Poudlard et donc vous n'avez pas passé vos ASPIC, expliqua McGonagall.

- Nous aimerions donc connaître vos envies de métiers, voir ce que l'on peut faire, reprit Kingsley.

- Miss Weasley, vous retournez à Poudlard finir votre scolarité je suppose ? interrogea McGonagall.

- Oui bien sur, répondit-elle.

- Très bien, Miss Granger quels sont vos projets ?

Hermione se pinça les lèvres, elle était nerveuse. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, que Ron n'était pas d'accord mais elle espérait que McGonagall comprendrait son envie de passer ses ASPIC.

- Miss Granger ? répéta McGonagall.

- J'aimerais beaucoup retourner à Poudlard et finir ma scolarité, répondit-elle enfin.

- Vous aviez raison Minerva, commenta Kingsley avec un sourire.

- Vous aviez deviné ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Oui, je me doutais que vous voudriez passer vos ASPIC, j'en avais donc déjà parlé avec Kingsley. Et on est d'accord pour que vous fassiez votre dernière année.

Hermione était aux anges, elle avait un grand sourire et ses yeux brillaient de bonheur. Seul Ron ne semblait pas très heureux d'apprendre qu'elle avait le droit d'y retourner.

- Bien, passons à vous Mr Weasley ? continua McGonagall.

- Je vais aller aider mon frère au magasin. Il m'a dit qu'il m'embauchait dès que je voulais, répondit Ron.

- Très bien. Et pour finir, Mr Potter ? dit McGonagall en se tournant vers lui. Si je me souviens bien, vous aviez de grandes ambitions lorsque vous étiez à Poudlard.

- C'est vrai mais… commença Harry.

- Vous ne voulez plus être auror ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Si mais pas maintenant, marmonna-t-il.

- Comment ça pas maintenant ? interrogea curieusement Kingsley.

- J'ai besoin de vacances, vous comprenez, j'ai besoin de ne penser à rien pendant un moment… Je souhaite passer de bons moments, me détendre… Je n'ai pas l'intention de commencer une formation cette année, plus tard oui mais là non, conclut-il.

- Je comprends, dit Kingsley avec un sourire. Et bien, quand vous serez près venez me voir Harry.

- Ça sera avec plaisir, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Euh Professeur McGonagall ? appela Hermione.

- Miss Granger ?

- Je voudrais savoir si vous saviez déjà qui sera directeur à Poudlard ?

- Oui mais vous ne le saurez que le jour de la rentrée, répondit McGonagall avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Il faut que j'y aille Minerva, dit soudain Kingsley en regardant sa montre.

- Je pars aussi. Passez de bonnes vacances tous les quatre, dit-elle avant de transplaner juste après Kingsley.

- C'est super ! Je retourne à Poudlard avec toi Gin' ! s'exclama Hermione en venant se jeter dans les bras de sa amie.

- Fantastique, ironisa Ron.

- Ron, commença Harry.

- Laisse, soupira Hermione. Je sais que ça ne te plais pas mais tu dois l'accepter. Je ne te l'ai pas caché que s'était ce que je souhaitais alors s'il te plaît arrête !

- Viens, murmura Harry à l'oreille de Ginny en la prenant par la main.

Ils laissèrent donc Hermione et Ron régler leur différent et montèrent dans la chambre de Ginny pour préparer leurs affaires.


	9. Chapter 9 : Vacances

**Chapitre 9 : Vacances**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain passa très rapidement, ils bouclèrent leurs valises le soir, après le diner et partirent ensuite se coucher.<p>

Ce fut Hermione qui vint les réveiller de bonne heure, Harry grogna quand il vit qu'il était même pas 8h mais se leva quand même. Trop endormi pour parler, le petit déjeuner se passa en silence, ils montèrent ensuite se préparer car Hermione voulait partir à 9h. Molly leur souhaita de passer de bonnes vacances et après avoir réduit leurs valises pour qu'elles puissent tenir dans leurs poches, Hermione demanda à tout le monde de se tenir par la main et transplana.

L'endroit était magnifique, devant eux se dressait une belle petite maison blanche qui avait la terrasse juste au-dessus de l'eau. Hermione avait très bien choisit l'endroit car ils n'avaient aucun voisins et ils possédaient ponton, plongeoirs et plage privée. De plus, ils avaient un bateau, deux jet-ski et sur la terrasse il y avait un barbecue, une piscine et un jacuzzi.

- Hermione… C'est magnifique ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Et vous n'avez pas encore vu l'intérieur, sourit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller alors ! dit Harry.

- C'est parti ! répliqua Hermione.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils tombèrent directement dans un salon avec bibliothèque qui donnait directement sur la cuisine, et de là, à la salle à manger grâce à un bar américain. A l'opposé de l'entrer se trouvait un couloir qui menait aux toilettes et aux escaliers.

A l'étage, il y avait trois pièces, une salle de bain juste en face de l'escalier et deux chambres qui se trouvaient à l'opposée l'une de l'autre. Une à droite de la salle de bain et l'autre à gauche. Elles étaient cependant identiques et contenaient un lit double, un meuble avec télé, un petit bureau et des placards. Seule la couleur changeait, l'une était dans les tons bleus et l'autre dans les tons verts.

Harry et Ginny allait occuper la chambre de gauche (la verte) et Ron et Hermione celle de droite (la bleue). Ils partirent donc ranger leurs affaires et se donnèrent rendez-vous un quart d'heure plus tard sur la terrasse en tenue de plage.

Lorsqu'ils se rejoignirent, ils étaient tous en maillot de bain avec la serviette sous le bras. Les filles s'installèrent sur les chaises longues au bord de la piscine tandis que les garçons se précipitaient à l'eau. Les filles ne restèrent d'ailleurs pas bien longtemps au bord, car les garçons vinrent les prendre dans leurs bras et sautèrent dans la piscine avec elles. Ils passèrent ainsi le reste de la matinée à se chamailler comme des enfants, jouant et criant dans l'eau.

C'est la faim qui les sorti de l'eau et ils rentrèrent donc pour se faire à manger. Ils avaient emmenés un tas de provisions et Hermione décida de faire quelque chose de simple. Elle prit donc deux des pizzas que Molly leur avait fait et les mit au four. Ils emmenèrent ensuite leurs assiettes dehors et mangèrent sur la table de la terrasse.

- C'est vraiment super ici, commença Ron.

- C'est vrai, rajouta Harry. Tu as bien fait de ne rien nous dire, c'était une belle surprise de découvrir cet endroit.

- On est où exactement en fait ? demanda Ginny.

- On est sur la côte française, au bord de la Méditerranée, répondit Hermione. C'est difficile de trouver un endroit isolé dans le coin, il y a toujours beaucoup de touristes moldus. Euh Ron…?

- Quoi ?

- Tu connais la crème solaire ? s'enquit Hermione en souriant.

- Non pourquoi ?

- Car tu devrais en mettre, rajouta-t-elle en essayant de garder son sérieux.

- Je crois qu'elle a raison, dit Harry qui venait de comprendre et avait autant de mal qu'Hermione à ne pas exploser de rire.

- Bon, vous m'expliquer tant que vous pouvez respirer ? s'exclama Ron vexé.

- Tu devrais te voir… Tu es tout rouge, t'as prit un bon coup de soleil vieux, répondit Harry entre deux fous rire.

- Un coup de soleil ? dit Ron en regardant sa peau.

- Exactement, dit Hermione qui riait autant qu'Harry.

- Mais pourquoi Ginny n'est pas rouge ? On a la même peau pourtant… s'exclama-t-il.

- Car j'ai mis de la crème quand Harry et toi vous vous êtes précipités dans l'eau… Hermione m'a conseillé d'en mettre alors je l'ai écouté, répondit-elle simplement.

- Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit d'en mettre à moi ? s'énerva-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione

- Car je n'ai pas eut le temps, vous avez foncé dans l'eau avec Harry. Et après s'était trop tard car il faut être sec pour en mettre, rajouta-t-elle.

- Harry ? T'en a mis toi ? s'enquit Ron.

- Non.

- Et pourquoi tu n'es pas rouge alors ?

- Car je ne prends pas des coups de soleil au début, mais à parti de maintenant je vais en mettre pour pas finir comme toi, rigola Harry.

- Et comment ça part les coups de soleil ? demanda Ron qui semblait inquiet.

- Avec de la crème que tu mets le soir. Je t'en passerais, répondit gentiment Hermione. En attendant, tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant le tube de crème solaire.

C'est donc après avoir mit de la crème qu'ils se rendirent sur leur petite plage et qu'ils y passèrent l'après-midi à prendre le soleil. A un moment, où Ginny et Ron était au large en train de s'éclabousser, Harry en profita pour poser la question qui tournait dans sa tête depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé.

- Hermione, ça coûte combien pour les trois semaines ? demanda-t-il.

- Et bien en fait je n'ai pas encore payé…

- Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-il stupéfait.

- Au départ, il voulait que je lui achète car il en a marre de venir l'entretenir… Il dit que ça lui coûte plus cher que ça ne lui rapporte. Il a beaucoup insisté pour que je lui achète. Il a complètement baissé le prix, il n'en veut vraiment plus, c'est de la folie d'ailleurs, c'est endroit est fantastique ! Mais comme je ne voulais toujours pas lui acheter, il m'a dit d'y réfléchir le temps qu'on serait ici… Et depuis j'y ai beaucoup pensé…

- Moi je veux bien qu'on lui achète, murmura Harry.

- T'es sérieux ? s'exclama Hermione.

- Bien sur ! C'est superbe ici et ça me dirais bien d'y revenir… Il te demandait combien ?

- Si je change d'avis il me le vend avec tout ce qu'il y a avec, c'est-à-dire bateau, jet-ski enfin tout quoi... Et il me le vend vraiment pas cher, il a complètement cassé le prix, il veut réellement s'en débarrasser…

- Et tu ne voudrais pas qu'il soit à nous ce petit coin de paradis ?

- Si bien sûr mais… Mais tu es sûr de toi ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je te connais Harry et…

- Et ? l'encouragea-t-il.

- Et tu te décides souvent sur des coups de tête, acheva-t-elle.

- J'admets que tu as raison mais franchement Hermione, c'est un endroit rêvé pour passer des vacances !

- Je sais bien mais… tenta-t-elle.

- On l'achète ensemble alors, proposa Harry en la coupant.

- Ensemble ?

- Ben oui, on serait tous les deux propriétaires comme ça, sourit Harry.

- Bon d'accord j'accepte, marmonna Hermione qui en était de toute façon arrivée à cette conclusion.

- Et si on y allait maintenant le voir ce monsieur ? demanda-t-il.

- Et on dit quoi à Ginny et Ron ?

- Qu'on a une course à faire, répondit-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- C'est parti, soupira Hermione qui connaissait que trop bien l'entêtement d'Harry quand il avait une idée en tête.

- Super ! s'écria Harry.

Ils dirent donc aux deux autres qu'ils devaient aller acheter quelque chose et qu'ils seraient de retour dans pas longtemps.

Ils se rendirent d'abord à Gringotts pour faire changer des gallions en livres sterling. Hermione alla ensuite déposer cet argent sur son compte personnel à sa banque moldu avant de se rendre chez le propriétaire. C'était un vieux monsieur et il était ravi de voir Hermione revenir. Elle lui expliqua qu'ils étaient d'accord et qu'ils lui achetaient la maison. Le propriétaire était ravi, ils passèrent donc dans un bureau pour remplir tous les papiers. Hermione et Harry signèrent les papiers avec lui et Hermione lui fit un chèque. Il les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte où il les remercia encore et leur souhaita de bonnes vacances.

- Depuis quand tu parles français ? l'interrogea Harry dès qu'ils furent sortis. Parce que franchement, je n'ai absolument rien comprit à ce qu'il a raconté !

- Je te rappel que j'ai déjà été en France, sourit-elle. Et mon père parle français donc ça m'a aidé pour apprendre.

Avant de rentrer, Hermione et Harry discutèrent. Ils se mirent d'accord pour rendre cet endroit incartable et de le protéger avec un tas de sortilèges, comme celui de repousse moldus. Ils voulaient vraiment que cet endroit soit leur petit coin de paradis, comme Harry l'avait dit plutôt.

Quand ils revinrent sur la plage, ils virent Ginny et Ron leur jeter des regards suspicieux. Hermione décida de leur expliquer.

- Alors voilà, Harry et moi on est les nouveaux propriétaires de cet endroit, lâcha-t-elle.

- Vous l'avez acheté ? s'enthousiasma Ginny.

- Oui, répondit Harry.

- On pourra y revenir quand on voudra alors ? reprit Ginny.

- Exactement, sourit Hermione.

- Ça veut dire qu'on peut y rester plus longtemps si on veut ? demanda Ron.

- Et ouai vieux, rigola Harry.

- Bon je vais mettre en place des sortilèges pour qu'on soit vraiment tranquille, dit Hermione. A tout à l'heure.

Harry parti ensuite se baigner, suivit par Ginny tandis que Ron alla sur sa serviette pour faire une sieste. Quand Hermione revint, elle rejoignit Ginny et Harry dans l'eau laissant Ron dormir. Elle ne resta cependant pas longtemps dans l'eau, elle se précipita soudain dans la maison sous l'œil surpris des deux autres.

Quand elle en sortie, elle tenait quelque chose dans sa main, qu'elle cacha dans son dos quand elle arriva sur la plage. Elle fit alors une photo de Ron en train de dormir avant de prendre Harry et Ginny dans l'eau. Elle avait soumis son appareil photo à un sortilège afin qu'elle puisse l'emmener dans l'eau et ils s'amusèrent donc pendant un moment à prendre la pose sous l'eau. En fin d'après-midi, Harry retourna sur la plage pour imiter Ron. Moins de dix minutes plus tard il dormait lui aussi.

Ginny et Hermione laissèrent les garçons dormirent et allèrent préparer le diner, elles avaient bien envie de tester leur barbecue. Elles firent donc griller des steaks et firent des frites. Comme les garçons ne se réveillaient pas, Ginny alla les chercher pour manger vers 20h. Ils mangèrent avec appétit et Hermione partie ensuite prendre sa douche avant d'aller s'attaquer à la bibliothèque. Ginny partie prendre sa douche quand Hermione fut descendue tandis que les garçons restaient dehors à parler. Quand elle eut finit, elle les prévint et Harry monta pour prendre sa douche. Pour finir, se fut Ron qui y alla et ils allèrent tous se coucher, complètement épuisé par cette première journée.

Le reste de leurs vacances passa de la même manière. Ils ne voyaient pas les journées passer, ils s'amusaient tout simplement. Ils passaient leur temps entre la piscine, la plage, le jacuzzi et les excursions en mer avec le bateau ou les jet-ski.

Harry et Ginny sortaient souvent au milieu de la nuit pour utiliser le jacuzzi ou alors pour faire un saut dans la piscine. Ils aimaient bien se retrouver juste tous les deux et parler à la lumière de la Lune.

Ils finirent par décider de rentrer un peu plus tard que ce qu'ils avaient prévu, ils prolongèrent d'une semaine leur petit séjour ce qui fait qu'ils rentrèrent le 29 juillet, soit deux jours avant l'anniversaire d'Harry.

Quand ils rentrèrent au Terrier, il était assez tard car ils avaient fait le ménage et le rangement avant de partir. Molly et Arthur les attendaient, ils étaient contents de les voir après presque un mois de vacances.

- Vous avez prit de belles couleurs ! s'exclama Molly lorsqu'elle les vit.

- Oui, le soleil a toujours été présent on a eut de la chance, répondit Hermione.

- En tout cas je suis contente de vous revoir, dit Molly qui semblait émue et les embrassa un par un.

- Venez manger les enfants, dit Arthur.

- Super ! s'exclama Ron. Je meurs de faim !

- Comme d'habitude, marmonna Ginny ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire tout le monde.

Le repas s'attarda car ils racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant leurs vacances et promirent de développer rapidement leurs photos et de leur montrer.

Ils avaient décidé de dormir là cette nuit au plus grand bonheur de Molly et ils montèrent donc se coucher dès que le repas fut terminé.

Le lendemain, Hermione parti voir ses parents, Ron se rendit au magasin pour commencer à y travailler et Harry se rendit chez Andromeda. Ginny avait voulu rester au Terrier pour aider sa mère ce qui avait paru bizarre à Harry. Il n'avait cependant rien dit et était parti. Ginny l'avait d'ailleurs rejoint chez Andromeda en fin d'après-midi et c'est ensemble qu'ils avaient gagné le Square Grimmaud dans la soirée.

- Dire que c'est là qu'on habite maintenant, dit Ginny avec un sourire.

- Oui, et c'est un endroit magnifique depuis qu'on la refait, répondit Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

- On va faire à manger ? proposa Ginny.

- C'est parti ! s'exclama Harry.

- T'as envie de quelque chose de précis pour ce soir ? s'enquit-elle.

- Non et toi ?

- J'ai bien envie de poulet en fait, répondit-elle.

- Et bien allons cuire un poulet, rigola Harry.

Ils préparèrent donc un poulet avec une purée de potiron et quand Hermione arriva de chez ses parents, elle se précipita dans la cuisine pour voir ce qui était à l'origine de cette bonne odeur. Ron arriva une heure plus tard et ils purent se mettre à table. Le diner se passa dans les rires, puisque Ginny ne cessait de raconter des blagues qui les amusaient tous autant.

Après diner, Ron monta au 1er étage pour tester leur nouveau salon, il choisit un film qu'Hermione avait apporté de chez elle et s'avachit dans le canapé. Quand Hermione vint le voir, il lui dit que les moldus avaient de bonnes idées. Hermione le laissa devant son film et monta dans sa chambre pour lire au calme.

Harry et Ginny ne voulaient pas aller se coucher maintenant. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, ils décidèrent finalement d'aller se baigner. Ils montèrent donc se changer avant de sauter dans la piscine. Il était plus de 2h du matin lorsqu'ils se décidèrent à aller dormir.


	10. Chapter 10 : 18 ans Harry

**Chapitre 10 : 18 ans Harry**

* * *

><p>Quand Harry se réveilla aux alentours de 11h30, il constata avec surprise que Ginny était déjà levée. Il se rendit donc dans la cuisine mais il ne trouva qu'Hermione en train de lire.<p>

- Salut Hermione ! Tu ne saurais pas où est Ginny ?

- Si, elle est au Terrier. En tout cas, bon anniversaire Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle en venant le serrer dans ses bras.

- Merci Hermione, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Au fait, il faut que tu sois prêt à 12h30, j'allais aller te réveiller quand tu es descendu.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle mystérieusement.

- Bon… Et où est Ron ?

- Avec Ginny.

- Dans ce cas je te laisse à ta lecture et je vais prendre un bain, dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, enfin c'est l'impression qu'avait Harry, il entendit un tambourinement à la porte de sa salle de bain suivit par des cris.

- Harry ! Harry ! cria Hermione derrière la porte.

- Quoi ? répondit-il.

- Tu t'es endormis dans ton bain où quoi ? Il est 12h20 !

- Flûte, marmonna-t-il.

- Dépêche-toi !

- J'arrive, je te rejoints dans le hall dans cinq minutes.

Comme il lui avait dit, Harry était dans le hall à l'heure. Hermione le prit par la main et ils sortirent ensemble de la maison. Là, Hermione lui plaça un bandeau sur les yeux avant de transplaner avec lui.

Harry se demandait où elle pouvait bien l'emmener. Une fois arrivé, Hermione lui lâcha la main et lui dit de ne pas bouger.

De toute façon, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de où il se trouvait et le bandeau sur ses yeux l'obligeait à ne pas tenter d'avancer.

Il fut tiré de ses penser quand quelqu'un vint lui reprendre la main et lui murmurer un "je t'aime" dans l'oreille. Ginny.

- On est où ? interrogea-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas deviné ? s'amusa Ginny.

- Et bien, je dirais au Terrier mais j'ai quand même un doute… murmura-t-il.

- Gagné ! dit-elle en riant. Ce n'était pas bien sorcier de trouver.

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmène ?

- Patiente encore quelques secondes et je te délivre de ce bandeau. D'ailleurs il ne te va pas du tout, rigola-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je n'aime pas les bandeaux, répondit-il.

- T'es prêt ? demanda-t-elle.

- Prêt pour faire quoi ? Retirer le bandeau ? Aucun problème.

- Joyeux anniversaire Harry, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille tout en lui retirant le bandeau.

Quand il retrouva sa vue, il ressenti une vague d'émotions se répandre en lui. Il se trouvait bel et bien au Terrier, dans le jardin plus précisément et il y avait de nombreuses personnes qui l'attendaient et qui l'applaudir en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire.

Il aperçu notamment ses anciens camarades de Gryffondor, Dean, Seamus et Neville, il y avait aussi Luna et bien évidemment Molly et Arthur, Ron et Hermione, Georges tenant la main d'Angelina, Charlie, Bill et Fleur avec leur fille ainsi que Percy. Il vit aussi Andromeda qui tenait Teddy dans ses bras, et plus surprenant, il remarqua McGonagall.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire et tous le virent bien, Ginny tenait toujours sa main et elle l'entraina au milieu de tout le monde. Hermione vint le serrer dans ses bras comme à son habitude suivit par Ron. Ses trois anciens camarades vinrent aussi le serrer dans leurs bras, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et ils furent heureux de se retrouver. Ensuite, il y eut tous les Weasley à la suite suivit par Luna. Pour finir, se fut McGonagall qui vint lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

Molly invita ensuite tout le monde à se servir à manger, ils avaient aligné des tables où se trouvait la nourriture. Il y avait une table pour les entrées, une pour le plat et une pour les boissons. Tous les invités se rapprochèrent des tables et se servir à manger.

- C'est toi qui as organisé tout ça ? demanda Harry à Ginny.

- Oui, avec Maman… Je voulais que tu ais tout ceux que tu aimes auprès de toi.

- Merci Gin', murmura Harry qui avait soudain les yeux brillants.

- De rien, sourit-elle. En tout cas… Bon anniversaire ! dit-elle avant de l'embrasser. Aller, on va rejoindre les autres, ils sont venus pour te voir quand même.

- Harry ! cria Neville.

- Comment tu vas Neville ? s'enquit-il.

- Super ! C'est vraiment une bonne idée cette petite fête pour ton anniversaire, bien joué Ginny !

- Merci Neville, bon je vous laisse, je vais chercher à manger, dit-elle en s'esquivant.

- Harry, c'est trop cool de te revoir, s'exclama Dean en les rejoignant suivit par Seamus.

- Ça me fait trop plaisir que vous soyez là, vous allez me manquez maintenant qu'on n'est plus à Poudlard.

- On se fera des petites soirées tranquilles où on s'amusera comme des fous ! lança Seamus.

- Brillante idée ! dit Ron d'un ton enthousiasma en les rejoignant.

Ils restèrent là un moment, à discuter de tout et rien, ils étaient heureux de se retrouver comme avant lorsqu'ils partageaient leur dortoir à Gryffondor. Ses quatre anciens camarades lui offrirent de nombreuses friandises, venant du monde sorcier mais aussi du monde moldu, car il connaissait très bien les envies d'Harry en ce qui concernait les sucreries.

Et quand Georges et Angelina les rejoignirent, ils apportèrent à Harry des cadeaux venant du magasin de farces et attrapes.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry les laissa pour aller manger quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par Bill et Fleur.

- Bon anniversaire Harry ! dit-il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

- Merci Bill, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi, lui dit-il en lui tendant un paquet.

Il l'ouvrit et fut toucher lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un album, où Bill avait regroupé de nombreuses photos. Il y avait tous ceux qu'il aimait dans cet album, ses parents, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, les Weasley, même une de Dumbledore et tant d'autres…

- C'est une idée de Fleur, ajouta Bill.

- Merci Fleur, Bill, ça me touche beaucoup… murmura-t-il.

- De rien Harry, on sait que tu avais très peu de photos de certaines personnes alors on t'en a trouvé…

Bill et Fleur le laissèrent feuilleter son album et se rapprochèrent des tables.

Harry se rendit lui aussi près d'une table où il se servit et commença à manger lorsque Molly le rejoignit.

- Merci, Molly pour cette surprise. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir toutes ces personnes.

- Mais de rien et tiens, Arthur et moi avons un petit cadeau pour toi, dit-elle en lui donnant une petite boîte.

Harry l'ouvrit et découvrit un magnifique appareil photo.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

- Hermione nous a dit que tu aimais faire des photos alors voilà de quoi t'occuper, sourit Arthur qui les avait rejoint.

- J'espère que tu viendras nous montrer tes clichés de temps en temps, rajouta Molly.

- Evidemment que je viendrais, répondit Harry. Merci encore !

- Enfin te voilà ! s'exclama Charlie en arrivant tandis que ses parents retournaient vers les tables. Bon anniversaire !

- Merci Charlie ! Whaou, une dent de dragon ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, en Roumanie on dit que sa porte-bonheur quand on a une dent d'un dragon qu'on a affronté.

- C'est une dent du Magyar à Pointes que j'ai affronté pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

- Exactement !

- C'est cool ça, merci Charlie !

- Euh, je vais te laisser, voilà Percy, il va sûrement te faire un discours, dit Charlie en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Harry, je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire ! Et tiens, c'est pour toi, dit-il.

- Merci Percy, dit Harry qui se retint de rire devant le sérieux de celui-ci. Un livre… "La formation d'auror". Merci Percy, ça me sera utile plus tard…

- De rien, je suis sur qu'il te servira quand… Disons quand tu seras prêt à te lancer dans ta carrière, finit Percy.

- Euh Percy, je vais aller manger, je te laisse et merci encore pour le livre.

- Harry ! appela Luna.

- Salut Luna ! répliqua Harry avec un sourire.

- Tiens et bon anniversaire, lui dit-elle.

- Oh merci Luna !

Harry s'attendait à quelque chose d'un peu farfelue, comme d'habitude avec Luna et il découvrit une photo de Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et lui prise en fin de 5ème année.

- C'est toi qui as fait le cadre Luna ?

- Oui, j'aime bien faire ce genre de chose, ça m'occupe quand je m'ennuie, répondit-elle.

- Il est magnifique. Que symbolisent le rouge et le bleu pour toi ? Car tu n'as utilisé que ces deux couleurs.

- C'est pourtant logique, le bleu c'est Serdaigle et le rouge c'est Gryffondor.

- Ah oui, bien sur, sourit Harry. En tout cas merci Luna, ça me fait super plaisir cette photo. Oh je te laisse, McGonagall me fait signe de venir. A plus tard !

- Harry ! Enfin ! Vous êtes beaucoup demandé à ce que je constate, sourit-elle. Tout d'abord je vous souhaite un très bon anniversaire et tenez, dit-elle en lui tendant une cage et un paquet.

- Une chouette ! s'écria Harry alors qu'il s'attaquait au paquet. Merci beaucoup professeur ! ajouta-t-il après avoir découvert un livre de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Ce libre vous servira sûrement plus tard et… Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un vous l'a dit mais, Hagrid n'a pas pu être présent aujourd'hui et c'est lui qui s'est occupé de l'éducation de cette chouette effraie, il l'a trouvé bébé et a décidé de vous l'offrir quand elle serait prête.

- Remerciez-le pour moi alors, répondit Harry.

- Je le ferais, avez-vous une idée de comment vous allez la nommer ? s'enquit-elle.

- Non, je ne sais pas encore… Je vous l'enverrai quand j'aurais choisi, rigola-t-il.

- Très bien, dans ce cas je vous laisse, il y a Miss Granger qui attend avec impatience que je vous libère.

McGonagall se retira et Hermione arriva presque en courant.

- Harry ! Tiens et encore bon anniversaire ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Un livre de… Cuisine ? Je ne suis pas bon cuisinier alors ? s'amusa Harry.

- Tu te débrouilles mais tu peux encore apprendre, rigola Hermione. Tiens, j'en aie un autre pour toi, murmura-t-elle en lui tendant un tout petit paquet.

- Un bracelet en cuire avec un cœur, que signifie-t-il ?

- Ce sont les bracelets d'amitié infinie, donne-moi ta main gauche et regarde, il se sépare en deux et…

Le bracelet venait en effet de se séparer en deux et l'un vint s'enrouler au poignet gauche d'Harry et l'autre au poignet gauche d'Hermione. Les deux bracelets se fixèrent en même temps et des étincelles jaillirent au-dessus de leurs mains jointes.

- Whaou Hermione, murmura Harry.

- Si notre amitié se brise, les deux bracelets se détacheront… Sinon, ils ne se détacheront jamais, acheva-t-elle.

- Merci Hermione, ça me touche ce que tu viens de m'offrir, merci… dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Harry, il y a Andromeda qui t'attend là-bas, regarde, murmura-t-elle.

- Oui, j'y vais et encore merci Hermione.

Teddy ne tenait plus en place, dès qu'il aperçu Harry il se mit à se tordre dans les bras d'Andromeda et à montrer Harry du doigt.

Quand Harry arriva, Andromeda lui donna Teddy qui cessa alors de bouger et afficha un petit sourire satisfait.

- Et bien il sait ce qu'il veut, commenta Andromeda.

- On dirait bien oui, rigola Harry.

- En tout cas, bon anniversaire Harry et j'ai plusieurs choses pour toi, murmura-t-elle. J'ai des lettres que Nymphadora et Remus ont laissées à ton intention mais j'aimerais autant que tu ne les ouvres pas maintenant, car je ne sais pas ce qu'elles contiennent…

- Bien sur, j'attendrais, répondit Harry en mettant les lettres dans sa poche.

- Et tiens il y a aussi cela, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle venait de lui offrir une photo de Teddy et lui prise il y a quelques jours chez elle.

- Merci Andromeda, ça me fait plaisir que vous soyez là aujourd'hui. Et merci pour les lettres et la photo…

- Et moi je suis heureuse de tout ce que tu fais pour Teddy, répondit-elle.

- C'est normal, je suis son parrain et je l'aime ce petit bout, lui aussi m'apporte beaucoup… ajouta Harry.

- Je le sais… Harry, il y a quelqu'un qui t'attends, dit Andromeda en récupérant Teddy. Je te laisse.

Sur ce, elle rejoignit Molly laissant Harry seul. Quand il se retourna, il vit qui l'attendait et se rapprochait maintenant de lui.

- Harry, murmura-t-elle.

- Gin' merci encore pour cette magnifique surprise, dit-il en lui prenant la main qu'elle lui avait tendu.

- Tiens, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, lui répondit-elle en lui tendant une petite boîte.

- Il est magnifique, murmura Harry lorsqu'il vit le petit pendentif en forme de vif d'or.

- Il va se dédoubler dès que tu l'auras touché, prévint-elle.

En effet, à peine l'avait-il touché que le petit vif créa un double et chacun vint se mettre sur une chaine en argent. Pour finir, chaque chaine vint s'accrocher, l'une autour du coup d'Harry et l'autre autour du coup de Ginny.

- A chaque fois que l'un de nous touchera son pendentif, l'autre se réchauffera, expliqua Ginny.

- Merci Gin' répondit-il en venant l'embrasser.

- C'est quoi ce bracelet avec un cœur ? demanda soudain Ginny en se raidissant.

- C'est un bracelet d'amitié infinie, c'est Hermione qui me l'a offert.

- Ah oui, j'ai déjà entendu parler de ces bracelets… Hermione a le même et si votre amitié se brise, ils se détachent non ? s'enquit Ginny en se détendant aussitôt.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

Après cela, ils rejoignirent les autres et le reste de l'après-midi se termina lentement.

A 18h, Molly apporta un énorme gâteau avec dix-huit bougies dessus. Harry les souffla toutes d'un coup et tout le monde applaudit. Quand tout le monde fut servi en gâteau, Ginny alla allumer de la musique et le reste de la soirée se passa dans les danses, les chants et les rires.

Il était plus de 3h du matin quand Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Ron rentrèrent au Square pour se coucher, ils étaient crevés et montèrent directement dormir.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour l'instant, je publierais les dix prochains chapitres dans la semaine si j'ai le temps (puisqu'ils sont déjà écrit^^), sinon, ils arriveront ce weekend =)<em>

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, en tout cas, j'espère que vous aimez..._

_A bientôt (et je peux vous dire, que dans le prochain chapitre, Harry ouvrira les fameuses lettres qu'Andromeda lui a remit...)_


	11. Chapter 11 : Lettres

**Chapitre 11 : Lettre**

* * *

><p>Quand Harry se réveilla aux alentours de 13h, Ginny dormait encore. Il sorti de la chambre sans bruit et descendis au 4ème pour s'installer dans le bureau. Il voulait lire les lettres qu'Andromeda lui avait données la veille, mais il voulait être seul.<p>

Il s'installa dans un des fauteuils et posa les lettres devant lui. Il se sentait nerveux. Après les avoir contemplées pendant de longues minutes, il souffla un grand coup et prit l'enveloppe ayant le numéro 1. Il reconnut tout de suite l'écriture de Remus et c'est plus anxieux que jamais qu'il commença à la lire.

_Harry,_

_Tout d'abord j'espère que tu vas bien et que tu auras mené ta mission jusqu'au bout. Je ne doute pas de toi et je sais que, quelque soit ce que Dumbledore t'ait demandé de faire tu y arriveras._

_Cependant, si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je ne serais déjà plus de ce monde pour te voir réussir..._

_Si tu savais combien il est difficile d'écrire cela alors que je suis toujours là, mais je veux que tu saches certaines choses, au cas où je ne pourrais pas te les dire moi-même._

_Quand je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois, j'ai revu en toi celui que James était, cependant tu possèdes de nombreuses facettes de la personnalité de Lily._

_Bien que tu ressembles beaucoup à James, j'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais plus le caractère de Lily et Sirius était d'accord avec moi là-dessus._

_Je suis heureux de partager un peu de ce que je sais de tes parents avec toi, il n'est pas juste que tu ne les ais pas connu._

_Quand tu as retrouvé ton parrain, je me suis dit que tu avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un sur qui t'appuyer, quelqu'un d'adulte qui pourrais t'aider, te conseiller… Tout simplement quelqu'un en qui tu voyais un lien de parenté._

_Il a été aussi dur pour moi que pour toi de me remettre de la mort de Sirius, avec James, ils étaient mes meilleurs amis à Poudlard comme tu le sais déjà et le perdre était difficile. Mais je savais que pour toi, je devais rester fort, cacher un peu cette souffrance que je ressentais pour t'aider à te relever de cette nouvelle perte._

_Te voir sourire de nouveau après cela était le plus beau des cadeaux, tu revivais enfin._

_Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais que tu ne lises jamais ces lignes, que je te le dise un jour face à face mais une nouvelle bataille se rapproche, je le sens et on ne peut jamais dire qu'on en sortira vivant quand on affronte les forces du mal._

_Cette année tu as disparu avec tes meilleurs amis, tu ne laisses aucune trace… Tu te débrouille admirablement, je dois le reconnaître. Je suis fier de toi Harry, aussi fier qu'auraient pu l'être tes parents ou Sirius._

_Chaque jour j'espère que ton nom ne soit pas dans les journaux et même si c'est dur de ne pas savoir si vous allez bien, c'est mieux ainsi, car cela signifie que personnes ne vous a retrouvé et en quelque sorte, c'est que vous allez bien._

_La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, nous nous sommes disputés et j'en suis désolé. Je voulais fuir ma propre réalité mais tu avais raison, une fois de plus…_

_J'ai une femme et je serais bientôt papa, et ça, c'est une responsabilité qu'on ne peut pas fuir. Tu m'as remis dans le droit chemin Harry, alors merci._

_Tu me manques plus que ce que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. J'espère te revoir, rapidement, te serrer dans mes bras sain et sauf._

_Peut-être que, quand ce jour arrivera, tu seras victorieux, le monde sera de nouveau beau, débarrassé des forces du mal et nous aurons enfin un avenir meilleur…_

_En attendant ce moment où tu reviendras, je t'écrirais de nouvelles lettres, si je le peux encore…_

_Prends soin de toi Harry,_

_Remus _

Harry avait maintenant la vue brouillée par les larmes, Remus ne lui avait jamais dit de choses pareil, il n'était pas du genre bavard et ce qu'il lui avait écrit le touchait. Il inspira alors un grand coup pour se calmer et prit l'enveloppe numéro 2, les mains tremblantes.

_Harry,_

_Tu es revenu !_

_Je ne sais pas d'où tu arrives, d'après Bill tu serais arrivé chez lui avec un elfe mort, un gobelin mal en point et Hermione n'était pas en bon état non plus… Mais tu ne dis toujours rien, ce silence sur ce que tu fais avec Hermione et Ron est très frustrant pour nous._

_Mais je comprends que tu veuilles garder le secret, il est plus facile d'agir quand peu de gens savent ce qu'il se passe._

_C'est un garçon Harry ! Ted Remus et il a déjà ses cheveux qui changent de couleur comme Dora. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux en ce moment._

_En plus tu as accepté ! Tu es le parrain de Teddy ! C'est fantastique, Teddy n'aurait pas pu avoir de meilleur parrain, merci encore !_

_Toi tu as l'air d'aller bien, j'aurais tant aimé resté plus longtemps mais il fallait que je retourne près de Dora…_

_Quand nous reverrons-nous ? J'espère que ce sera bientôt mais je suppose que la prochaine fois que je passerais chez Bill vous aurez de nouveau disparu, sans laisser de trace…_

_Tu me manques déjà, je t'ai vu il y a seulement quelques heures mais déjà j'aimerais être de nouveau avec toi. J'aimerais pouvoir discuter de tout ce que je suis en train d'écrire mais tu n'as pas le temps et je comprends alors vite, finis ce que tu dois faire pour qu'enfin je puisse te retrouver, qu'enfin on puisse discuter loin de toutes les horreurs qui se passent en ce moment, loin de toutes ces menaces qui pèsent au-dessus de nos têtes…_

_La fin approche mais lequel des deux camps sera gagnant ? J'espère de tout cœur que ce sera le notre pour que les futures générations puissent avoir un avenir serein._

_Nous nous battrons à tes côtés Harry,_

_En attendant fais attention à toi,_

_Remus_

Cette deuxième lettre bien que plus courte, laissa beaucoup d'émotion à Harry. Elle lui rappelait en effet, ce jour qui avait été illuminé par la naissance de Teddy, un jour de bonheur au milieu de la guerre et de toutes ses atrocités. Il restait encore trois enveloppes… Il se ressaisit un peu et prit celle qui avait le numéro 3.

_Harry,_

_On nous a dit que tu étais à Poudlard, c'est de la folie !_

_Les mangemorts sont en grand nombre là-bas et maintenant ils doivent savoir que tu y es. Voldemort va arriver, tu ne dois pas rester là !_

_Mais comme à ton habitude, tu es là où le danger est alors tu ne partiras pas… Si tu es revenu à Poudlard, tu dois avoir tes raisons…_

_Si Voldemort et toi êtes à Poudlard alors une grande bataille va avoir lieu là-bas, peut-être même la dernière…_

_Quoi qu'il arrive, l'Ordre du Phénix sera là aussi et d'après ce que j'ai appris l'Armée de Dumbledore est en train de s'y rendre aussi._

_Je ne vais pas tarder à partir aussi, Dora va rester ici, chez sa mère, en sécurité._

_Mais moi, je me dois d'agir, pour honorer la mémoire de mes deux meilleurs amis et aussi pour t'aider._

_Tu ne dois plus être seul, il y aura beaucoup trop de monde._

_Si une bataille éclate, il te faudra du soutien, des alliés…_

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer là-bas ce soir, mais j'espère que je pourrais te serrer dans mes bras quand tout sera terminé et que l'on aura vaincu, tous ensemble !_

_Il y a des risques pour chacun de nous, notre adversaire est de taille alors je veux que tu saches que je t'aime comme j'ai aimé James, tu es devenu un ami pour moi et même si on a eut très peu d'occasion d'apprendre à se connaître sache que, quoique tu fasses ce soir, je serais toujours fier de toi !_

_Ce soir nous allons sûrement combattre, alors battons-les pour que notre avenir soit de nouveau un chemin sans embuscades, sans forces du mal. Pour que tous nous puissions vivre de nouveau sans aucune crainte._

_Restons fort et unis et nous gagnerons Harry, j'en suis persuadé,_

_Mais ce soir méfie-toi, tu seras le plus exposé,_

_Tu seras celui que Voldemort recherchera,_

_Bats-le Harry, tu en as les armes et surtout tu en a le cœur,_

_J'espère que nous fêterons cette victoire, dans quelques heures, quelques jours,_

_Bonne chance à toi,_

_Remus_

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il y avait tant de choses qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dit avec Remus, il le regrettait maintenant. Il lui manquait, oui, Remus avait été son ami, le dernier ami de son père était lui aussi tombé… Il l'avait aimé comme il avait aimé Sirius, c'était son ami, son repère, son dernier lien avec ses parents et Sirius… Cette guerre lui avait tant pris, elle lui avait arraché tant de personnes chères à son cœur…

C'est tout tremblant qu'il prit alors l'enveloppe qui avait le numéro 4, celle qui avait l'écriture de Tonks et c'est le cœur serré qu'il l'ouvrit.

_Harry,_

_Tout d'abord merci d'avoir accepter d'être le parrain de Teddy. Remus et moi savons que, s'ils nous arrivaient quelque chose il sera entre de bonnes mains, avec toi il ne manquera de rien…_

_Bien sur il y aura toujours ma mère mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fera si Remus et moi ne survivons pas… Papa n'étant plus là lui non plus…_

_J'espère que pour Teddy elle trouvera la force de rester, pour toi aussi._

_Tu es encore jeune et élever un enfant à ton âge ne serait pas chose facile, alors oui, je compte aussi sur Maman pour t'aider ou plutôt je compte sur toi pour l'aider._

_Je pense vraiment que Teddy sera une véritable source de réconfort pour elle et que si toi tu arrives à l'aider, alors elle arrivera à panser ses blessures bien qu'elles ne se refermeront jamais entièrement._

_Je sais que nous gagnerons cette guerre, je ne sais pas quand mais nous la gagnerons. Le mal ne peut pas survivre éternellement alors oui, un jour nous gagnerons !_

_Tu le vaincras Harry, tu y arriveras ! Je ne peux pas dire quand, mais je sais que tu finiras par triompher ! Tu es beaucoup plus puissant que ce que tu peux le penser, tu l'as déjà affronté à plusieurs reprises et tu as survécu alors je suis convaincue que tu survivras une nouvelle fois et que tu liras ces quelques lignes si moi je n'ai pas réussi à survivre…_

_Remus m'a dit qu'il partait pour Poudlard ce soir, je me dépêche donc de finir cette lettre car je ne pense pas pouvoir rester chez Maman sachant que lui est parti combattre._

_Je sais qu'il ne veut pas que j'y aille mais je suis une auror, je fais parti de l'Ordre du Phénix alors ma place est là-bas ce soir._

_Je ne sais pas ce que contiennent les trois premières enveloppes, Remus m'a juste dit de mettre le numéro 4 si j'en écrivais une…_

_Remus et moi comptons sur toi pour lui dire qui nous étions, pour lui dire que nous l'aimions… Mais tout ça, on sait qu'il le saura, tu lui diras ou ma mère lui dira et dans la dernière enveloppe… Je te laisse découvrir ce qu'elle contient…_

_Si je ne suis plus là pour le voir, j'espère que ta vie sera belle auprès de celle que t'aime et qui t'attends… Tu sais de qui je veux parler, tu lui manques beaucoup Harry…_

_Tu me manques aussi, j'aimais bien te poser toutes sortes de questions, bien qu'elles soient souvent stupides et peut-être agaçantes je le reconnais..._

_Mais c'était tellement drôle de voir ta tête quand je te posais des questions un peu farfelues… J'espère que tu m'excuseras de t'avoir fait subir des interrogatoires…_

_J'ai beaucoup appris avec toi, même si on a eut peu d'occasions d'apprendre à se connaître… En tout cas, grâce à toi, j'ai compris certaines choses sur Remus, et grâce à lui, j'ai appris des choses sur toi et ton passé. _

_Ne lui en veut pas, il ne m'a rien dit d'important, juste ce que j'avais besoin de savoir pour ne pas te blesser quand on abordait certains sujets._

_Il tient beaucoup à toi tu sais, souvent il regarde une photo où vous êtes tous les deux et je le vois soupirer… Il s'inquiète pour toi, je peux le voir dans son regard, il t'attend impatiemment._

_Moi aussi je me suis beaucoup inquiétée pour toi et tes deux amis, vous avez sûrement du affronter une sorte de magie que vous n'aviez encore jamais rencontré et le fait que vous soyez à Poudlard ce soir montre que vous l'avez vaincue et surtout que vous êtes vivants, c'est le principal !_

_Harry, je sais que Remus est très fier de toi et je le suis aussi. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait te reprocher, tu as toujours essayé de le vaincre et j'espère que ce soir, si tu l'affrontes, tu le vaincras…_

_J'espère donc te serrer dans mes bras une fois que tu l'auras vaincu, j'espère te voir grandir encore, te voir enfin vivre ta vie sans que les forces du mal ne sans mêle… J'espère tout simplement te voir vivre heureux._

_Alors Harry, je vais te demander quelque chose…_

_Si Remus et moi ne survivions pas, promet-moi d'être heureux une fois que tout cela sera fini, de rendre notre petit fier de ce qu'on aura pu faire pour qu'il ait un bel avenir !_

_Ce que je souhaite, c'est que Teddy et toi soyez comme une vraie famille, mais je sais que toi plus que quiconque peut le comprendre…_

_Si Teddy n'a plus que sa grand-mère et son parrain, je veux qu'il soit heureux quand même, qu'à vous deux, vous lui apportiez le bonheur._

_Sur ce je te souhaite bonne chance pour ce soir,_

_J'espère te voir là-bas, surtout j'espère te voir après cette guerre,_

_Pouvoir te dire ce que je viens d'écrire, voir grandir mon Teddy, passer le reste de ma vie auprès de l'homme que j'aime…_

_Harry, je ne t'oublierais jamais quoiqu'il se passe ce soir,_

_Prends soin de toi,_

_Dora_

Ses larmes ne cessaient de coulées, il espérait que personne n'allait débarquer dans le bureau et le voir dans cet état. En plus, il avait encore une enveloppe à ouvrir, la plus grande et la plus épaisse. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour calmer ses tremblements mais ses larmes, elles, ne tarissaient pas.

Dans cette enveloppe il y trouva deux enveloppes, l'une adressée à Harry et l'autre à Teddy mais Harry devait l'ouvrir.

Il prit alors celle destiné à Teddy et l'ouvrit. Une fois ouverte, il vida son contenu sur le bureau et quand il vit ce qu'elle renfermait il senti son cœur se serrer encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Cette enveloppe renfermait de nombreuses photos représentant Teddy avec ses parents ou sa grand-mère. Il y avait aussi une lettre que Dora et Remus avait laissé à l'attention de Teddy. Harry, la lut et se promit de la donner à Teddy quand il serrait prêt.

Il ouvrit alors la deuxième enveloppe, celle qui lui était destinée.

Encore une fois, il y avait des photos. Il y en avait d'Harry avec Remus, avec Dora, avec Sirius, avec ses parents et d'autres…

Harry parcouru les photos avec émotions, ses larmes s'étaient enfin arrêtées mais son cœur était toujours aussi serré.

Il remit tout ce qui était destiné à Teddy dans l'enveloppe et se promit de faire ce que Dora et Remus voulaient.

Il venait de finir de ramasser ce qui était pour Teddy quand Hermione entra en trombe dans le bureau.

- Oh Harry ! Je pensais que tu dormais encore, je ne pensais pas que tu serais là. Je ne te dérange pas au moins ?

- Non j'avais fini, marmonna Harry en évitant de croiser le regard d'Hermione.

- Mais… Tu as pleuré ? s'exclama Hermione.

Harry ne répondit rien, s'était de toute façon trop évident. Ses yeux devaient encore être rouges et il devait y avoir les marques de ses larmes sur ses joues.

- Harry, murmura Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Andromeda m'a donné des lettres que Remus et Dora m'ont laissées… expliqua-t-il. Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant les lettres.

Hermione prit les lettres la main légèrement tremblante et les lues.

Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le dossier du siège, il attendait qu'Hermione finisse de lire les lettres et qu'elle prenne la parole.

- Harry, murmura-t-elle. Ça va mieux ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Tu n'avais vraiment pas bonne mine quand je suis rentrée dans le bureau… expliqua-t-elle.

- Je venais de finir de lire les lettres quand tu es arrivée et je venais de regarder les photos aussi…

- Quelles photos ?

- Celles de la cinquième enveloppe.

- C'est de ça que Tonks parle dans sa lettre ?

- Oui. Dans la dernière enveloppe il y avait deux enveloppes, une pour moi et une pour Teddy. Dora voulait que j'ouvre les deux et dans chacune il y avait des photos… acheva-t-il. Regarde, dit-il en lui tendant l'enveloppe qui lui était destinée.

- Elles sont super ces photos, observa-t-elle.

- Oui, je les afficherais dans notre chambre je pense.

- Tu vas montrer les lettres à Ginny ? demanda-t-elle en lui rendant les lettres et les photos.

- Je pense oui, je ne lui cacherais rien. Elle a le droit de savoir.

Hermione hocha la tête et n'ajouta rien, Ginny et Harry se disaient tout contrairement à Ron et elle. Ça l'avait amené à se poser beaucoup de questions sur l'avenir de son couple, leur relation ne semblait pas très solide et ils s'engueulaient souvent pour rien, pour un petit détail qui devrait être insignifiant.

Harry ramassa toutes les enveloppes et sortie de la pièce en compagnie d'Hermione.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre =)<em>

_Votre avis m'intéresse alors n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews car si personne ne s'intéresse à cette fic', je vais arrêter de la publier...  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12 : 17 ans Ginny

**Chapitre 12 : 17 ans Ginny**

* * *

><p>Dès qu'Harry ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il tomba sur Ginny qui sortait de la salle de bain. Sans un mot il lui tendit alors les lettres et elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur auquel il ne répondit pas. Il alla alors s'allonger sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête en attendant qu'elle les lise.<p>

Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce lorsqu'elle eut achevé sa lecture, elle s'était contentée de se plonger dans le regard émeraude qu'elle aimait tant. Finalement, elle lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire de toutes ces photos, qui avaient provisoirement rejoint celle de Sirius sur le bureau.

Harry lui avait alors proposé d'en accrocher un peu partout dans leur chambre et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle avait accepté.

Ginny n'avait pas encore rapporté toutes ses affaires du Terrier. Ses photos personnelles se trouvaient donc encore chez ses parents. Ils décidèrent alors de partir pour le Terrier afin que Ginny récupère les affaires qui lui manquaient.

Molly était ravi de les voir comme à chaque fois qu'ils y allaient.

Ginny monta dans sa chambre regrouper ses affaires tandis qu'Harry discutait avec Molly. Quand elle eut finit, elle descendit rejoindre Harry et sa mère dans la cuisine où ils restèrent encore un moment à discuter.

Une fois de retour au Square, ils retournèrent dans leur chambre et s'installèrent sur le lit pour choisir les photos à afficher.

Ils avaient beaucoup de mal à se décider, pour eux toutes les photos étaient magnifiques. Cependant, ils ne voulaient pas non plus surcharger les murs ce qui les obligea à trancher.

Au final, ils avaient quand même plusieurs dizaines de photos. Ils avaient bien évidemment choisi celle que Luna avait offert à Harry pour son anniversaire, des photos d'Harry et Ginny ensemble, d'Harry en compagnie d'Hermione et Ron, de Ginny et sa famille, de Ginny et Hermione, d'Harry et Teddy, il y avait une photo de groupe qu'ils avaient fait lors des 18 ans d'Harry et puis il y en avait de Tonks et Lupin, des parents d'Harry, de son parrain… Ils les avaient disposées un peu partout dans leur chambre si bien que, lorsqu'on tournait la tête il y avait toujours une photo en face.

Quand Hermione vint frapper à leur porte pour leur dire que le diner était prêt ils furent étonnés. Ils ne s'étaient en effet pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient déjà si tard, ils avaient été occupés toutes l'après-midi avec leurs photos et n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Hermione eut un large sourire en voyant le résultat et elle s'empressa de les féliciter.

Une fois dans la cuisine, ils retrouvèrent Ron et le diner se passa dans la bonne humeur.

Après manger, Hermione monta dans sa chambre pour lire tandis que Ron, comme tous les soirs, allait s'allonger devant la télévision. Harry et Ginny restèrent dans la cuisine et commencèrent à faire la vaisselle. Cependant, la vaisselle se transforma très vite en bataille d'eau. Quand la vaisselle fut enfin entièrement lavée, la cuisine ressemblait fortement à une pataugeoire. Harry sorti alors sa baguette et s'empressa de nettoyer et de ranger tout le bazar qu'ils avaient mit.

Le 11 août arriva très rapidement. Harry avait préparé sa surprise pour Ginny et de ce fait, il était plutôt stressé. Il avait mit au courant Hermione et Molly car il avait voulu leur avis sur ce qu'il préparait.

Le matin, Hermione remarqua qu'il était stressé et lui conseilla de se détendre sinon Ginny allait se douter qu'il avait préparé quelque chose. Ecoutant le conseil d'Hermione, il parvint à ne pas afficher son stress ce qui le soulagea.

Comme les 18 ans d'Harry, les 17 ans de Ginny allait se fêter au Terrier. Il y avait cependant moins de monde, juste sa famille ainsi qu'Hermione, Angelina, Luna et Neville.

Harry ne lui offrirait que son premier cadeau cet après-midi, le deuxième elle le découvrirait ce soir…

Hermione lui offrit un bracelet d'amitié comme elle avait offert à Harry ainsi que des produits de beauté qu'elle avait acheté dans le monde moldus.

Ses parents lui avaient offert une montre comme à chacun de leurs enfants avant, lorsqu'ils étaient devenus majeur.

Ses frères s'étaient regroupés pour lui acheter un excellent balai pour qu'elle puisse continuer à jouer au Quidditch à l'école et surtout pour qu'elle soit encore plus rapide.

Luna lui avait fait un cadre photo et dedans elle avait mis une photo d'elle et Ginny prise lors de l'anniversaire d'Harry.

Enfin, Neville lui avait apporté de nombreuses friandises.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'a découvrir le cadeau d'Harry et elle se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu lui acheter. Il lui donna une grosse boite rouge et attendit qu'elle l'ouvre.

Lorsqu'elle eut enlevé le couvercle elle poussa un petit cri que tout le monde entendit. Elle se jeta alors au cou d'Harry pour le remercier.

En effet, dans la boite se trouvait un petit chaton noir aux yeux bleus. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir dit à Harry qu'elle voulait un chat noir, mais elle en avait parlé avec Hermione, qui avait du faire passer le message.

Elle était aux anges, elle venait de fêter son plus bel anniversaire avec les gens qu'elle aimait. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa en musique et Hermione leur appris quelques danses moldus ce qui occupa tout le monde pendant un moment.

Ils dansèrent ainsi jusqu'à plus de 2h du matin, heure où laquelle Fleur s'endormi sur une chaise en compagnie de Georges. Molly décida alors qu'il était assez tard et tout le monde rentra chez lui.

Harry prit alors Ginny par la main et transplana au Square. Une fois arrivée ils montèrent dans leur chambre où Harry parti prendre une douche. Pendant ce temps Ginny grimpa sur le lit pour l'attendre. Elle découvrit alors une petite carte posée sur son oreiller.

_Mon cœur,_

_Prépare ta valise nous partons une semaine,_

_Ne me demande pas où je ne dirais rien,_

_Sache juste qu'il fera beau et qu'il y aura la mer…_

_Alors vite, nous partons dans quelques minutes,_

_Encore bon anniversaire_

_Je t'aime_

_Harry_

Son message était pourtant simple mais ça n'empêcha pas des larmes de lui brouiller la vue. Elle se ressaisit en quelques secondes et prépara sa valise comme il lui avait demandé. Elle était prête quand il sorti de la salle de bain avec ce petit sourire qu'elle aimait tant.

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle prit sans hésiter et il mit les valises dans sa poche après les avoir rétrécies.

Quand ils atteignirent le hall, Hermione les attendait. Elle les serra dans ses bras et leur souhaita de passer un bon séjour.

Harry entraina Ginny sur le perron, la prit dans ses bras et transplana.

Une fois arrivée, Ginny ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un endroit magnifique. Ils se trouvaient sur une plage qui semblait déserte. Harry la déposa délicatement au sol et lui montra un petit chemin derrière eux. Il l'entraina alors au milieu de la végétation et après avoir fait une cinquantaine de mètres elle découvrit un petit cottage.

Harry ouvrit la porte et ils atterrirent dans un petit salon avec la cuisine juste à côté. A l'étage il y avait une seule pièce, qui regroupait la chambre et la salle de bain et il y avait aussi un balcon. Du côté du lit se trouvait une grande baie vitrée qui leur permettait de voir la mer.

- Harry, murmura Ginny alors qu'ils contemplaient la mer depuis le balcon.

- Oui ? répondit-il sur le même ton.

- C'est… C'est magnifique ! s'émerveilla-t-elle.

- Je suis content que ça te plaise, c'est mon deuxième cadeau. Une semaine ici, juste tous les deux.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en venant se blottir dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, juste dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à contempler le reflet de la lune sur la mer.

Avec le décalage horaire, il était plus de minuit quand ils se décidèrent à aller se coucher et ils s'endormirent presque instantanément.

Quand elle se réveilla et qu'elle regarda sa montre Ginny vit qu'il était 15h, décidément ils se levaient de plus en plus tard. Elle attendit qu'Harry se réveille en contemplant la mer et elle se perdit alors dans ses pensées.

- Bien dormi ? demanda la voix d'Harry qui lui semblait lointaine.

- Oh ! Excuse, je me suis un peu égarée…

- Je le voyais bien, rigola Harry.

- On est où en fait ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- Sur une île française au milieu des Caraïbes. On est en Guadeloupe, sur une partie de l'île où il y a des petites locations cachées dans la végétation.

- On a donc des voisins ?

- Ba pas vraiment, les locations sont assez espacées. Nos voisins les plus proches doivent se trouver à environ 150m ou 200m.

- On va être tranquille alors, sourit-elle.

- Oui et d'ailleurs ça te dit d'aller te baigner ? L'eau est encore plus chaude que sur la côte française.

- Entendu on y va mais d'abord on mange quelque chose, j'ai trop faim !

- Change-toi, je vais nous préparer un truc à manger alors !

Sur ce, il bondit du lit et dévala l'escalier ce qui fit rire Ginny de le voir si énergique à peine sorti du lit.

Quand elle descendit il avait fait une salade avec du riz, des tomates, du maïs et des œufs. Pendant qu'elle finissait de manger, il parti se changer et revint deux minutes plus tard en short de bain.

Ils partirent ensuite main dans la main jusqu'à la plage où ils étalèrent leurs serviettes, mirent de la crème solaire et se jetèrent à l'eau.

Comme l'avait dit Harry, l'eau était chaude, elle devait approcher les trente degrés et ils y restèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter.

- Au fait, comment vas-tu l'appeler ton chat ? s'enquit Harry.

- Je ne sais pas encore… Et toi ta chouette ?

- Je ne sais pas non plus…

- Quand je pense que dans moins d'un mois je serais à Poudlard, soupira Ginny.

- C'est sympa Poudlard, tu sais que c'est le premier endroit où je me suis senti chez moi, avoua Harry.

- Pourquoi ne reviens-tu pas pour y faire ta dernière année avec Hermione et moi dans ce cas ?

- Pour les mêmes raisons que je ne commence pas une formation d'auror pour l'instant…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Tu comptes aller où d'ailleurs ?

- Aucune idée en fait, j'improviserais…

- C'est bien l'improvisation, ça laisse toujours des surprises au moins, ajouta Ginny sous les rires d'Harry.

- Harry ? appela soudain Ginny qui était redevenue sérieuse.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis inquiète… commença-t-elle.

- A propos de quoi ? s'inquiéta Harry à son tour.

- D'Hermione. Et de Ron…

- Ah… Oui, moi aussi. Ils se disputent de plus en plus souvent.

- Hermione est venue me parler l'autre fois, elle pleurait ! Tu te rends compte ? Ron l'a fait pleurer !

- Ron ne fait aucun effort ! déclara Harry d'une voix dure que Ginny lui avait rarement entendu. Le soir, quand il rentre du magasin le diner est prêt et quand il a fini de manger, il monte directement se planter devant la télé ! Je suis presque sur qu'il a déjà du dormir devant !

- Je sais, répondit-elle sombrement. Hermione me l'a dit… Tu penses qu'il va se passer quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'espère que ce que je pense ne va pas se passer mais si Ron continu comme ça… Je suis presque sur qu'ils ne seront plus ensemble à la rentrée, Hermione le laissera, elle n'attendra pas plus longtemps… Et toi tu penses quoi ?

- Je pense pareil que toi… Mais lequel des deux restera au Square ? Car je ne pense pas qu'ils arriveront à vivre sous le même toit s'il se sépare…

- Hermione, répondit aussitôt Harry.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car elle ne veut pas retourner vivre chez ses parents et que je refuse qu'elle aille louer un logement.

- Et Ron dans tout ça ? Il va où ? Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille retourner au Terrier non plus tu sais…

- Oui je sais, sauf que lui peut avoir un logement, expliqua Harry.

- Comment ça ?

- Au-dessus du magasin, il y a un deuxième logement qui est inoccupé et qui est réservé aux employés. Hermione et Ron sont mes meilleurs amis mais si quelqu'un doit partir se sera Ron, lui ne se retrouvera pas à la rue au moins !

- Je ne savais pas pour le logement… Dans ce cas je suis d'accord avec toi mais j'espère que Ron va se rendre compte de son comportement avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

- Oui, moi aussi, soupira Harry.

Ils sortirent ensuite de l'eau et allèrent s'allonger sur leurs serviettes. Harry sorti sa baguette et utilisa un sortilège d'attraction pour faire venir son appareil photo qui était resté sur le lit. Il prit des photos du soleil en train de se coucher et de Ginny et lui sur la plage.

Ils restèrent encore un moment sur la plage, ils se décidèrent à rentrer quand le vent se mit à souffler et qu'ils commencèrent à avoir froid.

Quand ils furent dans le salon, ils virent qu'ils étaient déjà 19h, ils mangèrent donc leur salade qu'il n'avait pas finit le midi et Harry monta prendre sa douche. Quand il eut fini, Ginny y alla tandis qu'Harry faisait la vaisselle.

Il monta ensuite pour rejoindre Ginny qui était sur le balcon, à observer la Lune.

Il s'assit alors sur le lit et l'observa, quand elle le vit, elle sourit et se leva pour le rejoindre. Elle vint alors s'asseoir sur ses genoux et l'embrassa. En quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit à s'embrasser, leurs cœurs s'emballant de plus en plus…

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il mit plusieurs minutes à réaliser qu'il n'avait en rien rêvé de cette nuit. C'est lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il était nu que ses derniers doutes s'envolèrent.

Des nuits comme celle-là il n'en avait encore jamais passée, il n'était pas près de l'oublier.

Lorsqu'elle fut réveillée, elle vint poser sa tête sur son épaule, il passa alors son bras autour de ses épaules et lui déposa un baiser sur son front.

Ce fut la faim qui les tira du lit et Harry se décida à se lever pour aller préparer à manger. Quand il fut debout et vêtu d'un short, Ginny, qui avait elle aussi remit un short en plus d'un tee-shirt, lui balança un oreiller dans la figure. Décidé de ne pas se laisser faire, il riposta aussitôt. En quelques secondes, ils furent embarqués dans une bataille de polochon qui leur fit complètement oublier leur faim.

Après des courses poursuites et quelques plaquages sur le lit, Harry finit par attraper Ginny et l'emmener tout habillé sous la douche. C'est sous le jet d'eau, autant hilare que trempé, qu'ils essayèrent de reprendre leur souffle. Après avoir retrouvé un minimum de sérieux et surtout après s'être séchés, ils descendirent enfin manger.

Leur petite semaine passa beaucoup trop rapidement à leur goût. Ils n'avaient cependant pas le choix et devaient libérer le petit cottage car de nouveaux locataires arrivaient le soir même.

Ils partirent vers midi heure locale ce qui correspondait à environ 19h chez eux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Square, ils se rendirent directement dans la cuisine où ils trouvèrent Hermione.


	13. Chapter 13 : Rentrée

**Chapitre 13 : Rentrée**

* * *

><p>- Harry ! Ginny ! cria-t-elle en venant se jeter dans leurs bras. Que je suis contente de vous revoir ! Vous m'avez trop manqué ! Et vous avez encore bronzé, remarqua-t-elle avec un large sourire.<p>

- Tu nous as manqué aussi Hermione, dit Harry quand Hermione voulut bien les lâcher.

- Je vous préparais à manger, j'ai fait des pâtes avec du saumon j'espère que ça vous convient, finit-elle hésitante.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais bien qu'on aime tout, s'amusa Ginny.

De son côté, Harry observait Hermione, il vit qu'elle avait des cernes ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Hermione, où est Ron ? demanda soudain Harry.

- Il est… Il est au magasin, il a prit le deuxième logement…

- Vous avez rompu ? demanda doucement Ginny.

- Le soir où vous êtes parti, Ron m'a demandé où vous alliez et je lui ai dit et… Il a explosé. Il était dans une colère noire, il a dit qu'il n'était jamais au courant de rien alors je n'ai rien répondu et je suis montée dans ma chambre… Lui a dormi devant la télé, une fois de plus… Le lendemain, pendant le petit déjeuner, je lui ai dit que j'en avais marre de lui et j'ai rompu. Ça lui a fait ni chaud ni froid, il est monté, a fait sa valise et il est parti vivre au-dessus du magasin.

- Je suis désolée Hermione, murmura Ginny. On s'en est douté avec Harry, on en a parlé en début de semaine…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça faisait déjà un moment que j'y pensais aussi… Et franchement, je me sens mieux depuis…

- Tu as besoin de te changer les idées, ajouta Harry. Vous n'avez toujours pas reçu les listes de fournitures pour Poudlard ? demanda-t-il.

- Ah si, tiens Gin' répondit Hermione en lui donnant une enveloppe.

- Impeccable ! s'exclama Harry. Demain on ira acheter vos fournitures comme ça. Et vous partez le combien à Poudlard ?

- On prend le train le 1er septembre, c'est un mardi.

- D'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gin' ?

- Je suis… Je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, finit-elle par articuler.

- Mais c'est super ! hurla Harry en venant la serrer dans ses bras.

- Félicitation Gin' ! rajouta Hermione.

- Au fait Gin' qui était les préfets l'an dernier ?

- Il n'y en avait pas… Je me demande qui le sera cette année, acheva-t-elle songeuse.

L'atmosphère se détendit pendant le diner et ils parlèrent de choses plus joyeuses. Harry et Ginny racontèrent leur semaine et promirent à Hermione de développer rapidement leurs photos afin de lui montrer.

Ils décidèrent de passer la journée sur le Chemin de Traverse, ils partirent aux alentours de 10h le lendemain matin et ils se rendirent au Chaudron Baveur.

Derrière le comptoir ils reconnurent Hannah Abbot, leur ancienne camarade qui était à Poufsouffle.

- Hannah ! appela Hermione.

- Hermione ! Harry ! Ginny ! s'exclama-t-elle. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je travaille ici maintenant, Tom avait besoin d'un coup de main alors je suis venue et il va bientôt se retirer donc je serais la patronne des lieux, s'amusa-t-elle.

- Mais c'est super ça ! s'enthousiasma Ginny.

- Oui, et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites cette année ?

- Je vais faire ma dernière année à Poudlard, répondit Ginny.

- Et moi aussi, enchaina Hermione.

- Voilà qui n'est pas étonnant, dit Hannah en riant. Et toi Harry ?

- Je pars en vacances…

- C'est un bon programme ça aussi, sourit-elle.

- Bon, on va te laisser travailler… Il faut qu'on aille acheter nos fournitures, expliqua Hermione.

- D'accord, mais passer me voir à l'occasion.

- Ou passe nous voir si tu veux, on habite au 12 Square Grimmaud, dit Harry.

- Promis, j'essaierais de passer. A bientôt !

Pendant tout le reste de la matinée ils rencontrèrent des anciens camarades d'école et du coup, à midi, ils n'avaient toujours rien acheté. Ils allèrent manger au Chaudron Baveur où ils furent rejoints à leur table par Dean, Seamus et Luna et firent leurs achats l'après-midi.

En fin d'après-midi, ils se rendirent au magasin de Georges où Ron disparut mystérieusement lorsqu'il les vit. Ils discutèrent un moment avec Georges avant de se décider à rentrer.

Lorsqu'ils furent rentrés, Harry parti chercher sa chouette et s'installa à la table de la cuisine.

- Tu écris à qui ? demanda curieusement Ginny qui discutait avec Hermione.

- A McGonagall. Je lui ai dit que je lui enverrai ma chouette quand je lui aurais trouvé un nom…

- Et comment tu l'as appelé ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Plume ! répondit Harry.

- C'est joli, murmura Hermione l'air rêveuse. Au fait Gin' ton chat et Pattenrond s'entendent super bien, ils ont passé la semaine à s'amuser ensemble ! Ils faisaient des courses poursuites dans toute la maison, s'amusa-t-elle.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, j'avais peur qu'ils ne s'entendent pas…

- Comment l'as-tu appelé au fait ? demanda Harry à son tour.

- Réglisse ! répondit Ginny avec un sourire.

Ginny observa Harry parler à sa chouette, elle le contemplait et semblait comprendre la moindre de ses paroles. Quand il tendit son bras elle vint aussitôt se poser dessus et il sorti dans le jardin.

- Il s'entend déjà super bien avec sa chouette, remarqua Ginny.

- C'est vrai mais je peux te dire qu'Hedwige lui manque, continua Hermione. Mais Plume a l'air fantastique, Hagrid l'a très bien éduquée

- Il avait un lien particulier avec Hedwige, il m'a dit que pour lui s'était une véritable amie, surtout quand il était chez son oncle et sa tante… expliqua Ginny.

- C'est vrai mais…

Hermione s'interrompit car Harry venait de revenir du jardin et entraina Ginny sur un nouveau sujet de conversation.

Le reste de la soirée se passa ensuite dans les rires car après s'être installé dans le jardin, ils eurent droit aux courses poursuites que se livrait Pattenrond et Réglisse. Souvent l'un d'eux s'emmêlait les pattes et trébuchait. Ils durent d'ailleurs à plusieurs reprises repêcher l'un des deux chats dans la piscine.

La veille de la rentrée, la maison était en effervescence. Hermione et Ginny regroupaient leurs affaires et elles durent faire les moindres recoins de la maison aidées par Harry et Kreattur. En fin d'après-midi, ils firent une pause et allèrent au Terrier pour dire au revoir à Molly et Arthur où ils restèrent finalement diner. Molly fut étonné de ne pas voir Ron. Hermione leur expliqua alors qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble et Molly n'insista pas sur le sujet à leur plus grand soulagement.

Après diner, ils retournèrent au Square pour finir les bagages.

A minuit, elles avaient enfin réussi à finir leurs valises. Harry et Kreattur avaient abandonné depuis plusieurs heures déjà les recherches et étaient partis dormir. Malgré qu'elle se soit couchée tard, Hermione était debout à 7h le lendemain. Elle voulait s'assurer de n'avoir rien oublié et avait refait chaque pièce de la maison.

Etant largement en avance, elle en profita pour préparer le petit déjeuner d'Harry et Ginny qui ne se montrèrent pas avant 10h.

A 10h45, ils transplanèrent directement sur la voie 9 ¾. Harry aida les filles à monter leurs valises ainsi que leurs chats dans un compartiment, où Luna les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Ginny avait le cœur serré, elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle redescendit alors sur le quai pour lui dire au revoir.

Harry l'enlaça tendrement et ils s'embrassèrent, ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'ils ne se reverraient pas avant la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

De nombreuses personnes les regardaient. Depuis qu'il avait fait chuter Voldemort, Harry était encore plus célèbre qu'avant si cela était possible et il y avait de nombreuses filles qui furent très déçues lorsqu'elles le virent embrasser Ginny.

Ginny sauta dans le train quand le coup de sifflet retenti et serra fort son pendentif. Harry sourit et serra lui aussi le sien. Le train parti et Harry le regarda s'éloigner, lorsqu'il ne le vit plus il transplana au magasin Weasley.

Il voulait une confrontation avec Ron qui refusait tout contact avec Hermione, Ginny et lui depuis qu'il était parti du Square.

Quand Ron le vit arriver, son visage s'assombrit mais pour une fois, il ne s'enfuit pas. Harry ne voulait pas perdre de temps, il attaqua d'emblée le vif du sujet.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ? cria-t-il.

- Je n'ai rien fait ! C'est elle qui m'a posé ! se défendit-il.

- Et ça ne t'as pas traversé l'esprit de savoir pourquoi ? demanda Harry avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

- Y'a pas besoin d'être un sorcier pour savoir ! Elle ne m'aime plus et moi non plus de toute façon, comme ça tout le monde est content ! brailla-t-il.

- T'es vraiment un crétin Ron ! Bien sur qu'elle t'aimait encore quand elle t'a posé ! Mais maintenant non, c'est sûr elle ne t'aime plus, expliqua froidement Harry en essayant de garder son calme.

- Si vraiment elle m'aimait elle ne m'aurait pas laissé ! dit-il en s'enflammant de nouveau.

- Mais tu as vu ton comportement ? On devait tout faire, à manger, la vaisselle ! Et toi pendant ce temps tu faisais quoi ? Tu regardais tranquillement la télé !

Ron ne répondit rien, il se contenta de fusiller Harry du regard. En ce moment, il se sentait trahi par son meilleur ami.

- Ron, dis-moi un truc. Avant qu'elle ne rompe, ça remontait à quand la dernière fois que tu avais dormi avec elle dans la chambre ?

- J'en sais rien moi ! Peut-être deux semaines mais ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si je m'endormais devant la télé à chaque fois ! cria-t-il.

- De toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait… temporisa Harry.

- Et tu crois que je peux essayer de me faire pardonner ? demanda timidement Ron en se calmant.

- Tu as dit que tu ne l'aimais plus alors ça t'avancerais à quoi de te faire pardonner ? demanda froidement Harry.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! lança Ron sur le même ton.

Harry se mordit la langue, il connaissait la réponse mais ne voulait pas la dire. Il savait que pour Hermione, s'était finie. Elle ne voulait pas se remettre avec Ron mais comment lui dire…

- Ron, avec Ginny on a discuté avec Hermione et… Et c'est fini, pour de vrai c'est fini… Hermione ne veut pas te donner une autre chance, elle estime qu'elle a été suffisamment patiente avec toi et franchement… Franchement je pense qu'elle a raison Ron…

- De toute façon c'est toujours de ma faute ! hurla-t-il. Patiente ? Parce que moi je n'ai pas été patient avec elle peut-être ? Elle est toujours plantée dans ses bouquins ! Quand elle lit, tu ne peux même pas lui parler, autant aller parler à un mur dans ce cas !

- Arrête ! dit Harry qui hurlait à son tour car le comportement de Ron l'énervait de plus en plus.

- T'as raison, prends sa défense ! Comme d'habitude, moi je ne compte pas !

- Je prends sa défense car ce que tu dis est faux, complètement faux ! Quand elle lit un livre, tu peux lui parler ! Combien de fois on l'a déjà interrompu dans ses lectures pour lui demander quelque chose comme de l'aide pour des devoirs quand on était à Poudlard… Réfléchis un peu !

Ron lui lança un regard noir, il n'aimait pas du tout qu'Harry lui prouve qu'il avait tord. C'était beaucoup plus facile pour lui de penser qu'il avait raison et que tout était de la faute d'Hermione.

- Je n'étais pas venu pour m'engueuler avec toi à la base mais vu ton comportement c'était inévitable, dit Harry plus calmement. Maintenant tu n'as que deux solutions… Soit tu continues à faire l'imbécile et tu perds sept ans d'amitié soit tu te remets en questions et tu sauves cette amitié. Mais je te préviens, n'espère pas plus que son amitié sinon je peux t'assurer que tu perdras tout, le prévint Harry.

- Si tu l'dis, marmonna Ron qui semblait enfin se calmer.

- Sur ce, bonne journée, déclara Harry en partant.

Harry rentra directement au Square pour préparer ses affaires, lui aussi voulait partir aujourd'hui. Il ne savait pas encore où il irait mais ce n'était pas grave, le plus important étant de commencer son voyage.

Dans un sac à dos il regroupa toutes ses affaires. Il y mit une toile de tente qu'Arthur lui avait aménagé, des fringues de rechange, sa trousse de toilette, de la nourriture, son appareil photo, des photos et divers autres choses.

Avant de partir, il fit un peu de ménage en compagnie de Kreattur qui semblait plutôt triste de voir Harry s'en aller. Harry lui demanda ensuite de prendre soin de la maison et de ne laisser personne entrer. Il lui demanda aussi de retourner aider à Poudlard s'il ne savait pas quoi faire et c'est avec un grand sourire que Kreattur accepta cette demande. Après avoir fini de donner ses recommandations, Harry parti.

Sur le perron, il réfléchi un moment et se souvint des quelques recherches qu'il avait fait sur l'ordinateur d'Hermione. Il transplana alors sur la côte Atlantique française.


	14. Chapter 14 : Détente

**Chapitre 14 : Détente**

* * *

><p>Tout d'abord un peu perdu, il se demanda où il avait atterri. Il vit cependant ce qu'il était venu chercher.<p>

Voulant tout de même être tranquille, il alla s'installer dans un bois.

Il commença par tracer de larges cercles avec sa baguette autour de son sac à dos, qu'il avait posé comme point de repère. Il prit son temps pour protéger son emplacement, il sorti ensuite de son sac sa toile de tente qu'il dressa. Il eut un sourire lorsqu'il entra dedans. Arthur lui avait équipé la tente de pas moins de quatre lits, il y avait un coin cuisine avec une tables et des chaises pour manger, un espace détente avec un gros canapé et une bibliothèque et une salle de bain très bien équipée… Il pourrait se croire dans un petit appartement.

Après, il se rendit à la plage où il y avait peu de monde ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Il installa sa serviette et parti se baigner au milieu des vagues déchainées.

Il vit plus loin des gens en train de surfer et cela lui donna envie, il sortit alors de l'eau pour les observer. Quand ils eurent fini, il se rapprocha du groupe et leur demanda où il pouvait apprendre à en faire. L'un des gars lui montra une petite baraque au bord de la plage. Harry le remercia et s'y rendit.

Là, il trouva un homme qui l'accueilli chaleureusement et lui demanda ce qui l'amenait ici. Harry lui expliqua alors qu'il aimerait apprendre à surfer. L'homme sourit et lui proposa de prendre des cours. Harry accepta et ils fixèrent le premier cours le lendemain. Harry remercia alors l'homme et rentra à son campement.

Avant qu'il ne pénètre dans la zone qu'il avait protégée de sortilèges, Plume vint se poser sur son épaule. Harry sourit et caressa sa chouette avant de rentrer dans sa tente. Là, il prit le mot que McGonagall lui adressait et donna des graines à Plume.

_Harry,_

_Voilà un très joli nom pour votre chouette, j'espère qu'elle vous plait. Personnellement je la trouve adorable._

_Je voulais aussi vous dire que vous êtes toujours le bienvenu à Poudlard et que Dumbledore serait ravi de discuter avec vous depuis son portrait._

_La nouvelle directrice, vous autorise à y venir quand bon vous semblera et je serais moi-même ravi de passer un peu de temps avec vous._

_Je vous souhaite de passer de bonnes vacances où que vous soyez,_

_Sincères salutations,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Harry avait un grand sourire lorsqu'il eut fini de lire le message de McGonagall. Il était ravi d'avoir l'autorisation de venir discuter avec Dumbledore, il se demandait cependant qui pouvait être la nouvelle directrice puisque cela n'avait pas l'air d'être McGonagall. Il était aussi heureux que McGonagall lui propose de passer du temps avec lui car il l'aimait bien et passer du temps avec elle pourrait lui faire du bien.

Il se demandait cependant si Rogue avait un portrait dans le bureau directorial. Il se décida alors à répondre à McGonagall pour lui poser directement la question.

_Professeur McGonagall,_

_C'est avec grand plaisir que j'accepte votre offre. Je serais honoré de pouvoir venir discuter avec le professeur Dumbledore et passer du temps avec vous._

_Je vous préviendrais le jour où je serais disponible pour venir au château._

_Pour l'instant, je me suis installé dans le sud-ouest de la France au bord de l'Atlantique et demain je vais commencer des cours de surf._

_J'ai cependant une question, est-ce que le professeur Rogue a lui aussi son portrait dans le bureau directorial ? Il a été lui-même directeur et il ne serait pas juste qu'il n'y soit pas…_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne reprise,_

_Mes sincères salutations,_

_Harry Potter_

Il attendit que Plume soit reposé avant de lui donner sa réponse pour McGonagall.

Une fois Plume partit, il sortit chercher du bois en forêt. Il allait s'essayer aux travaux manuels façon moldus. Il avait prit de nombreux outils moldus au cas où il en aurait besoin. Avec une scie il entreprit de couper plusieurs morceaux de bois, une fois cela finit, il revint dans sa zone protégée et se mit au travail.

Les outils moldus finirent par l'agacer, du coup il continua son travail avec sa baguette. Il avait vraiment perdu son temps avec ces outils, il avançait beaucoup plus vite avec sa baguette. Quelques heures plus tard il avait fini.

Il venait de fabriquer un petit perchoir pour sa chouette, sur lequel il avait fixé une gamelle pour lui mettre de l'eau et une autre pour lui mettre des graines. Il était content du résultat et à peine cinq minutes après avoir fini il entendit des hululements devant sa toile. Quand il sorti, il vit un petit hibou qui l'attendait, Harry le prit et le posa sur le perchoir qu'il venait de terminé après avoir récupéré le message.

_Mon amour,_

_Tout d'abord voici les nouvelles de Poudlard…_

_Tu ne devineras jamais qui est devenue directrice ! Hermione et moi avions tout faux, ce n'est pas du tout McGonagall (à notre plus grand bonheur c'est toujours elle la directrice de Gryffondor)._

_C'est Chourave ! Tu y crois ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait elle ! Mais elle a vraiment l'air bien pour ce poste !_

_Les Pouffsoufles sont plutôt triste de ne plus l'avoir comme directrice de maison, à la place ils ont Sinistra, tu sais la prof d'astronomie._

_Encore plus incroyable (et oui il y a encore mieux). Chourave donne toujours des cours de botanique mais elle a un apprenti qui devrait prendre progressivement sa place pour qu'elle se consacre pleinement à son poste de directrice. Et devine qui est l'apprenti ? C'est Neville ! On a bien rigolé avec Hermione quand on a vu qu'il allait donner les cours avec Chourave ! C'est trop bizarre, il va être notre professeur quand même !_

_Sinon il y a toujours Slughorn comme prof de potion. Et le prof de défense contre les forces du mal est un nouveau, on ne sait pas grand-chose de lui (je me souviens déjà plus de son nom, je te le dirais dans ma prochaine lettre)._

_Voilà pour les nouvelles de Poudlard !_

_Maintenant parlons de toi ! Je suppose que tu as déjà quitté le Square… Mais où es-tu en ce moment ? Et surtout que fais-tu ?_

_Tu me manques déjà, j'ai hâte de savoir la date de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard et encore plus hâte d'y être et de te serrer enfin dans mes bras !_

_N'oublie pas de faire des photos des endroits où tu iras pour me les montrer !_

_Prends soin de toi pour moi,_

_Je t'aime_

_Gin'_

Chourave directrice, jamais il n'y aurait pensé non plus. Et Neville ! Neville professeur, lui aussi aurait rit en apprenant cette nouvelle s'il avait été élève cette année.

Poudlard lui manquait plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé et le fait que Dumbledore et McGonagall veuillent discuter avec lui était quelque chose de fantastique, ainsi il aurait des occasions de remettre les pieds au château.

Il était cependant heureux d'avoir reçu cette lettre, il serra alors son pendentif et laissa ses souvenirs l'emmener quelques jours ou semaines en arrière lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras, lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient, tout simplement lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux.

Oui, elle lui manquait déjà. Lui aussi attendait cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

_Mon cœur,_

_Chourave directrice ! Quand j'ai lu ta lettre cela m'a beaucoup étonné ! J'ai cependant reçu une lettre de McGonagall quelques heures avant la tienne, je savais donc que ce n'était pas elle mais j'ignorais qui c'était._

_Je suis cependant ravi pour vous que McGonagall soit toujours directrice de Gryffondor._

_J'attends de savoir ce que vaut votre nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal… J'espère que ce n'est pas un incompétent comme l'était Lockhart…_

_Pour Neville je trouve ça super, il fait ce qu'il aime et c'est ça le plus important. _

_Actuellement je suis en France (et oui encore une fois) mais je ne suis plus au bord de la Méditerranée, je suis au bord de l'Atlantique dans le sud-ouest._

_A partir de demain je vais prendre des cours de surf, cela risque d'être marrant ! D'ailleurs remercie Hermione de ma part et dis lui que la potion marche à merveille ! Certes, je ne vais pas apprendre la langue avec ça, mais au moins je la comprends et je la parle !_

_Moi aussi je suis trop pressé que vous ayez la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, tu me manques encore plus que ce que je pensais…_

_Je t'aime ma Gin'_

_Promis je prendrais soin de moi pour toi,_

_Toi aussi prends soin de toi,_

_Je t'aime_

_Harry_

Il renvoya le petit hibou et se fit un feu devant sa tente, il avait envie de se faire griller quelques chose, il ouvrit alors le frigo et constata que Molly lui avait rempli avant qu'Arthur ne le mette dans la tente. Il sorti alors un steak et s'installa autour du feu. Après avoir mangé, il resta dehors à regarder les étoiles et il s'y endormi. Quand il se réveilla et qu'il regarda sa montre, il vit qu'il était plus de 2h du matin. Il se leva alors avec difficulté et se traina jusqu'à un lit où il se laissa tomber. Il s'endormit presque instantanément.

C'est à plus de midi qu'il se réveilla et il fit un bon hors du lit lorsqu'il vit l'heure car son cours commençait à 13h30. Il se changea et se fit à manger avant de partir sur la plage car il avait bien l'intention de se baigner avant son cour.

Quand il fut l'heure, Harry se rendit où il devait retrouver son prof, qui était d'ailleurs déjà là. Ils partirent donc aussitôt dans l'eau. Le prof qui se nommait Fred, lui expliqua les bases du surf avant de le faire grimper sur la planche. Harry dut d'abord apprendre à ramer couché sur sa planche et s'entrainer à prendre les vagues au bon moment.

Harry se débrouillait plutôt bien et Fred lui demanda alors d'essayer de se mettre debout sur sa planche. A la fin du cours, Harry n'avait réussi qu'une seule fois à se mettre debout sans tomber. En fait, il avait surtout réussi à boire la tasse de nombreuses fois lorsqu'il était tombé à l'eau.

Harry parti ensuite se changer et se rendit dans une ville voisine à la recherche d'un magasin où il pourrait acheter une planche de surf.

Il en trouva un et demanda conseil à un vendeur avant de choisir sa planche. Il retourna ensuite à la plage où il reprit seul son entrainement. N'ayant pas plus de succès que pendant son cours, c'est complètement épuisé qu'il rentra à sa tente.

Les jours passèrent et à force de persévérance, Harry devint plutôt doué en surf. Il avait prit des cours pendant un mois avant de ne plus avoir besoin de son prof. Fred lui proposa alors de surfer avec lui de temps en temps et Harry accepta avec plaisir.

Harry surfait tous les jours malgré le temps qui devint de moins en moins beau et les températures qui baissaient. Il se jetait cependant un sort pour ne pas ressentir le froid, ce qui lui permit de continuer à surfer en octobre.

Ginny et Harry s'écrivaient presque tous les jours, dans sa dernière lettre, Ginny lui avait dit que la sortie à Pré-au-Lard aurait lieu le jour d'Halloween, le samedi 31 octobre. Harry fut ravi, dans deux semaines il allait enfin revoir Ginny.

Harry et Hermione s'écrivaient aussi très souvent par contre, Ron avait gardé le silence depuis qu'Harry était allé lui parler au magasin. Harry suivait son exemple et ne lui écrivait pas non plus pour l'instant.

Harry était aussi en contact avec McGonagall, ils s'écrivaient environ toutes les deux semaines et cela lui faisait beaucoup plaisir d'avoir ce contact avec elle.

Bien évidemment, Harry était aussi en contact avec Andromeda qui lui écrivait souvent pour lui donner des nouvelles de Teddy ; elle lui envoyait aussi des photos et à chaque fois qu'il en recevait une, Teddy n'avait jamais la même couleur de cheveux.

Pendant les deux semaines qui restait avant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Harry décida de rester où il était, il changerait d'endroit après. Il continua donc de surfer tous les jours car cela lui apportait beaucoup, cela lui permettait surtout de se vider un peu la tête car lorsqu'il surfait, il ne pensait à rien d'autre.

La veille du weekend à Pré-au-Lard, Harry chercha quelque chose à offrir à Ginny mais il ne trouva rien de spécial.

Il devait retrouver Ginny à 13h devant le portail de l'école, il lui acheta donc un magnifique bouquet de fleurs après avoir rangé toutes ces affaires et levé les sortilèges qui protégeaient son campement. Il transplana ensuite à Pré-au-Lard où il arriva avec deux minutes d'avance à son rendez-vous.

Il la vit alors arriver en compagnie d'Hermione. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle partie en courant et vint se jeter dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Hermione arriva après et vint serrer Harry dans ses bras. Harry offrit les fleurs à Ginny et elle fut enchantée.

Ils partirent ensuite tous les trois aux Trois Balais pour y boire une bièraubeurre. Ils se trouvèrent une table assez loin de l'entrer car Harry voulait éviter de se faire voir des autres clients.

Ils restèrent presque deux heures ici, à discuter puis Hermione les laissa prétendant un devoir à terminé. Ils n'étaient cependant pas dupes, ils savaient qu'elle voulait les laisser seul.

Une fois Hermione partie, Harry et Ginny allèrent se promener dans le village où ils continuèrent de discuter.

- Au fait Gin' tu ne m'a toujours pas dit s'il était bien votre nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal ? dit soudain Harry.

- Oh ! Ba ça va… Il est pas mal mais tu es meilleur que lui, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil qui le fit rougir.

- N'exagèrent pas, marmonna-t-il.

- Je t'assure, il y a des choses qu'il ne sait pas, il doit vérifier dans le bouquin, rajouta-t-elle.

- Su tu l'dis… Et c'est quoi son nom ?

- Mr Louranjo. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Non rien du tout…

- Alors le surf, c'était vraiment si bien que tu me l'as décrit dans tes lettres ? interrogea-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Carrément ! Promis, je t'emmènerais en faire un jour ! On ira là où j'étais, il y a vraiment des bonnes vagues et peut-être que je reverrais Fred, il était vraiment cool.

- D'accord pour le surf, j'ai hâte que tu m'apprennes ça ! se réjouit-elle.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, puis Ginny posa la question qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Harry, tu comptes aller où maintenant ? murmura-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas trop encore… Je vais déjà rentrer au château avec toi ce soir pour aller voir McGonagall…

- McGonagall ?

- Mais oui ! Tu sais je t'avais dis qu'elle m'avait proposé de la voir si je voulais… Et je lui ai dit que je la retrouverais ce soir… termina-t-il lentement.

- D'accord et après tu iras où ? demanda de nouveau Ginny qui voulait une réponse.

- Peut-être en Irlande… Je ne suis pas sûr encore, mais ne t'inquiète pas je t'enverrais un hibou quand je me serrais installé quelque part, sourit-il.

L'heure de rentrer au château arriva trop vite, Ginny accompagna Harry jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall avant de se rendre dans la grande salle pour diner.

Harry frappa à la porte et entra.

McGonagall l'accueilli avec un grand sourire et l'invita à s'asseoir. Sachant qu'Harry n'avait pas mangé elle avait prévu un diner. Ils discutèrent longuement, parlant de beaucoup de choses… A un moment elle aborda le sujet qu'ils avaient tous les deux évité depuis le début.

Harry voulait bien lui raconter mais il demanda s'ils pouvaient avoir cette discussion dans le bureau directorial pour que Dumbledore puisse lui-même raconter le début de l'histoire.

McGonagall lui demanda alors d'attendre dans son bureau le temps qu'elle aille voir le professeur Chourave, pour lui demander s'ils pouvaient utiliser son bureau.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec son autorisation et ils se rendirent dans son bureau.

Harry fut heureux de revoir Dumbledore et c'était réciproque. A côté du portrait de Dumbledore, il y avait celui de Rogue qui lui fit un sourire tordu.

Harry demanda alors à Dumbledore de commencer le récit, il accepta et Rogue participa en ajoutant des petits commentaires de temps en temps. Dumbledore raconta l'histoire jusqu'à sa mort et là se fut Harry qui prit le relais. De temps en temps, Rogue ou Dumbledore le coupait pour ajouter quelque chose notamment l'histoire de l'épée de Gryffondor.

McGonagall ne connaissait presque rien de cette histoire et cela lui donna comme un coup de massue sur la tête lorsqu'elle comprit tout ce qu'avait fait Harry et Dumbledore pour enfin vaincre Voldemort.

Rogue qui ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire comprenait mieux ce que lui avait alors demandé Dumbledore à cette époque.

Harry et McGonagall prirent congés à 1h du matin lorsque le professeur Chourave vint récupérer son bureau. Ils avaient de toute façon terminé leur récit et McGonagall ramena Harry dans son bureau, où ils continuèrent de discuter.

Harry décida de dormir au Square cette nuit, n'ayant pas envie de chercher un endroit au milieu de la nuit. Il quitta le château à plus de 3h du matin et remercia chaleureusement McGonagall de cette soirée et lui promit de revenir parler avec elle un jour.


	15. Chapter 15 : Rencontre

**Chapitre 15 : Rencontre**

* * *

><p>Quand il fut levé, Harry parti pour l'Irlande comme il l'avait dit à Ginny. Encore une fois, il choisit le bord de mer malgré le fait qu'on soit en novembre, au moins il serait sur d'être tranquille.<p>

Après avoir installé son campement dans un bois et mit en place tous les sortilèges de protection, il écrivit un petit mot à Ginny pour lui dire où il se trouvait, comme il lui avait promit. Ensuite, il parti se balader le long des falaises. A un moment il vit un petit chemin qui descendait à une plage et l'emprunta.

Le chemin était raide et étroit, Harry prit donc tout son temps pour descendre.

Une fois arrivé en bas, il ne regretta pas d'y être venu, l'endroit était magnifique. Il devait y avoir très peu de monde qui s'aventurait jusqu'ici et il était sur de pouvoir y être au calme.

Harry s'installa sur un rocher et regarda les vagues venir se fracasser sur les falaises. Le soleil se couchait ce qui rendait l'endroit encore plus beau. Il se perdit encore une fois dans ses pensées, devant ce beau paysage. Ce fut quelqu'un qui se trouvait derrière lui qui l'en sorti.

- Joli, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il.

Harry ne se retourna pas et ne répondit pas, il avait le souffle coupé… Cette voix ! Il l'a connaissait, il l'avait entendu pendant six ans à Poudlard… Non, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas être là, dans ce coin reculé, loin de toutes villes… C'est très lentement qu'Harry se retourna alors pour vérifier ce qu'il pensait…

- Potter ! s'exclama la voix.

- Malefoy, soupira Harry qui avait très bien reconnu la voix.

- Non ce n'est pas possible, je dois rêver ! Je viens là pour fuir mon passé et voilà qu'il me rattrape ! s'écria-t-il.

- Je te signal que je viens ici pour la même raison, lança froidement Harry.

- Et oh ! On se calme, je ne viens pas ici pour m'engueuler avec qui que ce soit… temporisa Malefoy qui avait vu le regard que lui lançait Harry.

- Très bien, répliqua brutalement Harry en se levant.

Il passa devant Malefoy sans lui adresser le moindre regard et alla se réfugier dans sa tente.

Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas être là, il venait ici pour avoir la paix et non pour se retrouver face à celui qu'il avait considéré comme étant son pire ennemi à l'école. Par Merlin, il était maudit ! Jamais il ne pouvait être tranquille !

Harry pesta pendant de longues minutes, faisant les cent pas autour de la table à manger. Finalement, il alla se laisser tomber dans le canapé. Non, il ne partirait pas, cet endroit était loin de tout, il allait être tranquille… Oui sauf qu'il y avait un Malefoy, et un Malefoy ça n'apporte que des ennuis, il le savait par expérience ! Décidant de laisser le problème Malefoy de côté pour ce soir, il prit un livre au hasard dans la bibliothèque et se plongea dedans.

Le lendemain, il hésita à retourner sur la plage. Finalement, il se décida à y aller, ce n'était pas Malefoy qui allait l'empêcher de profiter de ses vacances. Certes, avoir Malefoy près de lui n'était pas agréable mais du moment qu'il ne lui parlait pas, il pouvait tout de même essayer de cohabiter sur la plage.

Quand il arriva sur la plage, Malefoy n'était pas là, à son plus grand soulagement. Cependant, moins d'une heure plus tard, Malefoy faisait son apparition. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Malefoy prenne la parole:

- Tu compte resta là longtemps ? lui demanda-t-il le plus aimablement possible.

- Aucune idée, répondit sincèrement Harry sur un ton froid sans prendre la peine de le regarder.

Malefoy se mordit la langue, il n'y mettait vraiment pas du sien là. Il essayait d'être aimable avec lui et lui n'était même pas fichu de lui répondre quelque chose pour alimenter la conversation.

Avant de remonter à sa tente, Harry lui posa tout de même la question qui lui tournait dans la tête:

- Et toi, tu restes là combien de temps ?

- Aussi longtemps que ça me plaira, répondit-il avec un froncement de sourcils face au regard que lui lançait Harry.

Harry hocha la tête et se détourna aussitôt. Il rejoignit sa tente le plus rapidement possible et se fit à manger pour se détendre.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas se cacher à lui-même que Malefoy l'intriguait. Car oui, un Malefoy qui n'essayait même pas de le provoquer en deux jours, ce n'était pas normal. Beaucoup de questions tournaient maintenant dans sa tête et il savait que s'il voulait des réponses, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de les poser au principal concerné. Mais franchement, avoir une conversation civilisée avec Malefoy relevait de l'impossible. En six ans à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais réussi à avoir une seule conversation sans qu'il y ait des sarcasmes ou des insultes. La plupart du temps, ils dégainaient même leur baguette et le duel était souvent évité de justesse.

Harry secoua la tête, Malefoy ne semblait pas décidé à s'en aller et lui non plus, alors il faudrait bien faire des efforts.

Une semaine passa. Ils se saluaient par de simple hochement de tête mais les quelques conversations qu'ils arrivaient à avoir étaient dénuées d'insultes et de sarcasmes, ce qui était déjà un miracle en soit.

Là plupart du temps, ils restaient simplement silencieux, échangeant parfois des regards curieux. Ils allaient souvent marchés le long des falaises et le malaise qui les accompagnait au début, s'atténuait au fil des jours.

- Où est-ce que tu loges en fait ? demanda Malefoy avec hésitation.

- Dans une toile de tente, dans les bois… Pourquoi ? rajouta-t-il suspicieux.

- Car je ne t'ai jamais vu nulle part et ça m'intriguais ! répondit-il froidement après avoir vu le regard d'Harry.

- Hé ! Ne t'emballe pas non plus ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai posé la question je te rappel ! répliqua furieusement Harry.

Malefoy préféra ne pas répondre mais serra violemment ses poings. Il ne pourrait pas baisser un peu sa garde, non ? C'est trop demandé ça ? Je ne vais pas l'attaquer bon sang ! La guerre est finie, l'autre cinglé est mort et j'essaye de repartir de zéro !

- Tu ne peux pas essayer d'y mettre un peu du tien, grinça Malefoy incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Ça fait une semaine qu'on se côtoie et tu n'es même pas fichue de relâcher un peu ta vigilance ! Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de t'attaquer ou de te faire un coup foireux, je te signal !

Harry fut surpris des paroles de Malefoy, mais en même temps…

- Tu crois que c'est facile toi ? Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous à l'école, tu voudrais que je ne sois pas un minimum vigilant ? railla-t-il.

- J'ai changé ! rétorqua Malefoy d'une voix dure tout en le fusillant du regard. Tu es aveugle ou quoi ?

- Pas aveugle, méfiant ! claqua Harry. C'est différent !

- Je ne te demande pas de me faire confiance tout de suite ! Je te demande juste de faire un effort et de ne pas te fermer à chaque fois que je te pose une question ! dit-il en essayant de contenir son irritation.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Harry répondit simplement:

- Je vais essayer mais je ne te garanti rien.

- Merci, souffla Malefoy soulagé qu'Harry veuille bien faire un effort.

Les jours continuèrent de passer et Harry faisait doucement tomber ses barrières. Oui, Malefoy avait changé. Ils arrivaient maintenant à parler de tout et n'importe quoi sauf de la guerre, qui restait un sujet tabou pour eux. Dès que l'un d'eux abordait ce sujet, que ce soit de près ou de loin, l'autre se fermait aussitôt.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où tu logeais en ce moment ? lui demanda Harry alors qu'ils longeaient les falaises.

- Quelque part dans la forêt, marmonna-t-il.

- Dans une toile de tente ?

- Non… A la belle étoile, lâcha-t-il à voix basse au bout de quelque secondes.

Harry ne répondit rien, bien que de nombreuses questions tournaient dans sa tête. "Pourquoi ?" fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à lui demander.

Malefoy sembla hésiter à lui dire la vérité mais il se jeta tout de même à l'eau.

- Je n'ai pas les moyens de loger dans un hôtel ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, dit-il lentement.

- Ta famille a toujours roulé sur l'or ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tout cet argent a disparu ?

- Disparu non, mon père est toujours aussi riche mais…

- Mais ? répéta Harry qui tenait à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Je n'étais plus d'accord avec lui, on s'est engueulé et je suis parti de chez moi, point final ! avoua-t-il sur un ton glacial qui signifiait clairement que le sujet était clos pour l'instant.

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête. Ça, c'était une révélation. Malefoy qui s'était enfui de chez lui… Si un jour on lui avait dit ça, il n'y aurait jamais cru.

Après un long silence, Malefoy reprit la parole:

- Explique-moi un truc Harry…

- Harry ? releva-t-il surpris.

- Enfin Potter, corrigea-t-il rapidement.

- Tu peux m'appela Harry tu sais… Ça m'a juste fait bizarre mais… Tu veux savoir quoi ? s'enquit-il.

- Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé dans la salle sur demande, en mai dernier ?

Harry se ferma aussitôt, comme à chaque fois qu'ils abordaient ce genre de sujet.

- J'ai besoin de comprendre, s'il te plait… murmura Drago en cherchant à croiser son regard.

- Ça te tracasse tant que ça ? demanda Harry d'une voix tendue.

- Oui, marmonna Drago. Surtout après ce qui c'est passé en fin de sixième année.

- Ah, dit Harry. Déjà, je sais que tu ne l'aurais pas fait, tu avais baissé ta baguette face à Dumbledore…

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? questionna-t-il surpris.

- J'étais là c'est tout, répondit-il simplement. Et puis, tu nous a un peu sauvé la mise quand on s'est fait capturés et emmenés chez toi… Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit que s'était nous ? Je sais que tu nous avais reconnu, tu aurais pu te faire bien voir de Voldemort en nous livrant…

Drago avait frissonné au nom de Voldemort mais il n'avait pas détourné son regard qu'Harry fixait maintenant, à la recherche, lui aussi de réponses.

- Je ne voulais plus être un mangemort depuis que j'avais vu… Depuis que j'avais vu tout ce qu'ils faisaient vraiment et lui, voulait que je tue, j'en étais incapable… Si… Si j'ai fait semblant de ne pas vous reconnaître c'est car pour moi tu étais un espoir, secrètement j'espérais que tu ne sois pas attrapé, que tu aille jusqu'au bout de ce que tu faisais…

- Quel retournement de situation, murmura Harry en fixant ses yeux qui semblaient plus bleus que gris maintenant.

- On peut tous changer tu sais…

- C'est ce quoi je vois, où est passé la marque que tu avais sur le bras ? demanda alors Harry qui venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne l'avait plus.

- Au ministère, une équipe a cherché un moyen de l'enlever et ils ont trouvé. C'était douloureux à enlever mais ça valait le coup… finit-il.

- Comment ? questionna Harry qui était curieux de savoir.

- Il a fallut un mois de traitement, tous les jours je devais prendre plusieurs potions et je subissais un sortilège. De plus, pour que le traitement marche, il fallait vraiment être sûr de son choix… Si on avait encore les mêmes idées que Tu-Sais-Qui, cela ne marchait pas… Je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi… Toutefois, jour après jour, la marque disparaissait de mon avant-bras, mais la douleur était atroce, expliqua-t-il brièvement.

- Désolé pour toi, marmonna Harry qui éprouvait de la compassion pour celui qui avait autrefois été un ennemi.

- Au moins maintenant je ne l'ai plus, conclut-il avec un pâle sourire.

Harry hocha la tête et tourna son regard sur l'horizon. Il se repassa ce que Drago venait de lui avouer.

- Que cherches-tu vraiment à fuir en venant ici ? demanda alors Drago qui tenait à avoir certaines réponses.

- Mon passé, je te l'ai le premier jour… dit-il en se raidissant de nouveau.

- Oui mais quoi dans ton passé ? Je ne comprends pas…

- J'ai vu et vécu trop de choses. J'ai besoin de me détendre, d'oublier, de respirer à nouveau sereinement… expliqua finalement Harry dans un murmure.

- Tu peux… Tu peux être fier de ce que tu as fait, lâcha lentement Drago comme s'il hésitait à dire cette phrase.

- Euh… Merci, marmonna Harry qui était stupéfait.

Alors qu'il remontait ensemble jusqu'à la forêt, Harry fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait en rien prévu. Il attrapa Drago par le bras et lui fit passer les barrières de protection qu'il avait placées.

- Je ne veux pas te déranger, dit Drago qui semblait gêné.

- Tu ne vas pas me déranger, aller entre, l'invita Harry en montrant le chemin.

- Merci, murmura timidement Drago.

- Il y a encore trois lits de disponible alors choisit où tu veux te mettre, lança Harry.

Drago sorti de sa poche un petit sac et lui rendit sa taille normale. Il le posa ensuite sur l'un des lits et vint s'installer dans le coin détente où Harry était déjà.

- Drago ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi as-tu rompu les liens avec ton père ?

- Ma mère est tombée gravement malade quelques jour après la fin de la… De la dernière bataille… Elle a été hospitalisé à Sainte Mangouste pendant un moment et… Et mon père n'a pas voulu l'aider pendant cette période, c'est moi qui allait tous les jours à l'hôpital pour la voir, lui parler… expliqua-t-il à voix basse.

- Désolé, murmura Harry.

- Après ça, les relations avec mon père sont devenues encore plus tendues qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Il disait que c'était de ma faute si elle était malade, on passait notre temps à s'éviter et dès qu'on se croisait on voulait se taper dessus… On s'est beaucoup crié dessus alors je suis parti…

- Et tu n'as aucun argent ?

- J'en ai un peu, sur un compte à Gringotts mais je ne roule pas sur l'or contrairement à mon père… Alors je me débrouille comme je peux.

- Et ta mère, elle n'en a pas ? demanda doucement Harry.

- Si un peu aussi, mais il fallait payer les soins qu'elle recevait donc je ne veux pas lui demander d'argent maintenant…

- Elle est toujours à Sainte Mangouste ?

- Non, elle est sortie il y a plusieurs semaines déjà. Comme j'étais sûr qu'elle allait bien je suis parti… Je lui ai promis de revenir de temps en temps la voir, ce n'est pas facile, mon père ne veut plus la voir, il a même rompu le mariage qui les unissait… Elle n'a plus que moi maintenant…

- Elle vit où maintenant ?

- Dans une petite maison, dans le monde moldus pas très loin du Chaudron Baveur… répondit-il à voix basse. J'ai lancé des sorts de protection sur son appartement, au moins je suis sur que mon père la laissera tranquille. Elle a même trouvé un travail dans une boutique moldus, elle est en train de revivre tout comme moi…

- Ta mère m'a sauvé la vie tu sais… dit Harry à voix basse.

- Quand ? demanda Drago surpris.

- Le dernier jour, quand je me suis rendu dans la forêt… Voldemort m'a lancé l'Avada Kedavra sauf que ça ne m'a pas tué… Et il s'est passé quelque chose que je n'ai pas vu alors il a envoyé quelqu'un vérifier si j'étais mort…

- Il a envoyé ma mère ? le coupa Drago.

- Oui, elle m'a juste demandé si tu étais vivant quand elle a senti que mon cœur battait encore, je lui ai dit que oui… Alors elle a dit à Voldemort que j'étais mort… Et comme personne d'autre n'est venu vérifier… Je lui dois la vie, Drago et j'aimerais la remercier un jour...

- Je ne savais pas… Ma mère est tombée malade avant qu'on ait pu parler de ce qui s'est passé ce jour là et mon père a toujours refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit… Je sais seulement ce que j'ai vu, on ne m'a jamais rien dit… Si tu veux je t'emmènerais la voir un de ces jours… Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas mort si tu as reçu l'Avada Kedavra ?

- Pas aujourd'hui, s'il te plait…

- D'accord… Tu… Tu m'expliqueras, un jour ?

Harry hocha la tête et changea de sujet.

- Tu es en contact avec quelqu'un depuis que tu es parti ? Des amis ? demanda Harry.

- Non, personne à part ma mère… Et toi ?

- Oui… Avec Ginny et Hermione surtout, répondit Harry.

- Et pas avec Weasley ? Euh Ron c'est ça ? rajouta-t-il en voyant le regard d'Harry.

- Non, pas en ce moment… C'est compliqué, esquiva Harry qui ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet maintenant.

- Tu t'es remis avec Ginny alors ? devina Drago qui n'insista pas sur l'histoire avec Ron.

Harry hocha la tête. Qu'il était bizarre de parler avec Drago de cette façon. Il était gentil, ne cherchait pas à comprendre s'il esquivait une question… Le fait qu'ils aient enfin réussi à parler un peu de la guerre, avait fait écrouler de nombreuses barrières. Un début d'amitié était en train de naître entre eux et quelque part, ça leur faisait du bien, ils pouvaient enfin parler sans moqueries, sans méchancetés.

- Et toi et Pansy ? demanda Harry avec un sourire.

- Ça ne va pas la tête ! s'exclama Drago scandalisé. Il manquerait plus que ça, que je sois avec… grommela-t-il.

- Pourtant vous étiez toujours ensemble à Poudlard, remarqua Harry.

- C'est elle qui ne me lâchait pas, j'en avais marre à la fin. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par une fille, j'étais trop orgueilleux pour ça à l'école, je m'en rends compte maintenant…

- Jamais je n'aurais imaginé t'entendre dire ça un jour ! s'amusa Harry.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi sur celui que j'ai été avant… Le fait d'avoir mit de la distance avec mon père m'a fait me rendre compte qu'il avait beaucoup trop d'influence sur moi… C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on a fini par ne plus se supporter, car je n'étais plus ce qu'il voulait que je sois…

- Je dois avouer que tu es bien plus sympa maintenant, marmonna-t-il.

- Et moi je fais bien plus attention à ce qui m'entoure, les gens qui sont près de moi… Je ne suis plus sous l'influence de mon père, je me fais mes propres opinions, mes propres jugements…

- Tu apprends tout simplement à vivre par toi-même, rajouta Harry.

- Ça doit être ça murmura Drago l'air songeur.

- Tu as faim ? lui demanda Harry en se levant.

- Euh oui, répondit Drago en sortant dans ses pensés.

- D'accord, je vais faire à manger, il me reste des steaks ça te va ?

- Oui, tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda-t-il en se levant à son tour.

- Ba je veux bien que tu fasses le feu dehors, le temps que je prépare les légumes.

- J'y vais alors, dit Drago en sortant de la tente.

Harry hocha la tête et parti chercher des haricots dans le frigo, il les mit dans une poêle qu'il posa sur la gazinière. Il sorti ensuite de la tente avec deux steaks et rejoignit Drago qui s'était installé autour du feu.

Ils restèrent silencieux le temps que les steaks et les haricots soient cuis. Et pendant qu'ils mangèrent, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien sur un ton léger, leur rancœur l'un envers l'autre avait disparu et ils arrivaient enfin à se comprendre.

Le première rencontre sur la plage, datait d'il y a trois semaines maintenant. Cependant ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait dit à leurs proches qu'ils s'étaient rencontré. Un soir alors que Drago était déjà couché, Harry reçu une nouvelle lettre de Ginny.

_Mon amour,_

_Un petit mot pour te dire que les cours se termineront le vendredi 18 décembre et qu'on arrivera à King's Cross à 21h._

_J'ai hâte d'être en vacances et de te retrouver…_

_Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Tu ne te sens pas un peu seul parfois ?_

_J'espère que l'Irlande te plait toujours, préviens moi si tu changes d'endroit…_

_Bonne nuit,_

_Je t'aime,_

_Gin'_

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire par rapport à Drago… Il s'était passé tellement de chose lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, qu'il se demandait comment elle réagirait, s'il lui annonçait qu'il était devenu ami avec Drago Malefoy. Cependant, sa culpabilité ne cessait d'augmenter. Il n'aimait pas cacher des choses à Ginny. Il finit par aller se coucher, il répondrait à la lettre de Ginny demain. Cela lui laissait le temps de réfléchir et peut-être d'en discuter avec Drago…

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ces quatre nouveaux chapitres, j'espère que ceux qui suivent cette histoire aimeront toujours...<br>A bientôt pour la suite !  
><em>


	16. Chapter 16 : Séparation Et Retrouvaille

_Comme promis, voilà 5 nouveaux chapitres. Merci à ceux qui m'encouragent à continuer, ça fait vraiment plasir =)  
>Bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 : Séparation et retrouvaille<strong>

* * *

><p>Quand il se réveilla, il vit que Drago dormait encore, il décida de ne pas bouger pour ne pas le réveiller et il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire à Ginny.<p>

- Tu réfléchis souvent le matin ? demanda soudain Drago.

- De temps en temps… Quand je ne sais pas quoi faire, murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Hier j'ai reçu une lettre de Ginny et… Normalement je lui dis tout mais là…

- Tu ne lui as pas dit qu'on s'était rencontré ? devina-t-il.

- Ouai et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire… J'ai envie de lui dire mais j'ai peur de sa réaction par rapport à tout ce qui a pu se passer à l'école entre nous et puis, si je lui dis, elle va le dire à Hermione et je vais recevoir la visite d'un autre hibou dans ce cas… Et va falloir que je lui explique aussi…

- Hermione est à Poudlard ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui, elle a voulu faire sa dernière année…

- Ce n'est pas très surprenant quand on y réfléchi, dit-il.

- Oui bon ce n'est pas le problème… Tu ne veux pas m'aider là plutôt ? s'impatienta Harry. Tu ferais quoi toi ? Tu comptes dire à ta mère qu'on a sympathisé ?

- Tu veux vraiment mon avis ? dit-il étonné.

- Oui !

- Ben… Tu l'aime et elle t'aime donc je pense qu'elle devrait comprendre… dit-il l'air songeur. Et oui, dès que je reçois une lettre de ma mère, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder, je compte lui dire, ça lui fera sûrement plaisir d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il.

- Bon… Je vais lui dire la vérité alors… murmura-t-il en se levant.

_Mon cœur,_

_Vivement le 18 décembre que je puisse enfin te serrer dans mes bras une nouvelle fois…_

_Bon là il faut que je te dise quelque chose, s'il te plait soit compréhensive…_

_Je me suis fait un ami, ici, en Irlande. Mais tu le connais et…_

_C'est vrai on n'était pas du tout ami avant, on était même l'inverse mais ici on a appris à se connaître et une véritable amitié est en train de se faire entre nous…_

_Cette personne c'est Drago Malefoy. Il a véritablement changé, j'espère que tu peux le comprendre. Je t'expliquerais tout ça aux vacances…_

_Je t'aime ma Gin'_

_Harry_

Harry donna son message à Plume et partit préparer le petit déjeuner, le temps que Drago était dans la salle de bain.

Il s'était tellement perdu dans ses pensés, qu'il ne vit pas Drago s'asseoir à côté de lui à table, ce fut seulement lorsqu'il lui parla qu'il remarqua sa présence.

- Harry ? Harry ? l'appela-t-il plusieurs fois.

- Désolé, marmonna Harry quand il fut enfin revenu à la réalité.

- Tu n'y crois pas n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Drago.

- De quoi ? demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

- Tu penses qu'elle ne va comprendre qu'on puisse devenir ami…

- Je n'en sais rien en fait… Je me pose des questions, j'envisage ses réactions mais je suis plutôt perdu… De toute façon, je ne vais pas tarder à être fixé car je suis sûr qu'elle va répondre aussitôt au message.

- Voilà un hibou, remarqua-t-il.

- Déjà ? Non, ce n'est pas possible que ce soit déjà elle. C'est peut-être pour toi…

- Royal, murmura Drago quand il eut reconnu le hibou grand duc qui venait de s'engouffrer dans la tente.

- Qui ? s'enquit Harry.

- Royal, c'est mon hibou, répondit-il alors que le hibou venait se poser devant lui.

- C'est ta mère ?

- Oui, dit-il après avoir récupéré la lettre.

- Je vais prendre ma douche alors, je te laisse.

- Mmm, marmonna Drago qui était déjà absorbé dans la lecture de la lettre de sa mère.

Harry le laissa donc et se retira dans la salle de bain.

Quand il eut fini et qu'il sorti pour retrouver Drago, celui-ci était en train d'écrire une lettre. Harry commença à faire la vaisselle pour ne pas le déranger. Drago donna sa lettre à son hibou et regarda Harry.

- Quoi ? dit Harry quand il vit qu'il l'observait.

- Rien, je me demande aussi ce que va répondre ma mère quand elle va lire ma lettre…

- Tu lui as dit qu'on s'était rencontré ?

- Ouai, et je peux te dire qu'avant ce soir j'aurais une réponse…

Harry sourit, décidément ils allaient avoir la visite de plusieurs hiboux aujourd'hui. Et ça ne traina pas, vers midi trois hiboux se posèrent sur la table. Deux pour Harry et un pour Drago. Ils échangèrent des regards amusés et un peu inquiets avant de prendre leurs lettres.

Ginny ne s'étendait pas sur le sujet, elle lui dit juste qu'elle comprenait et que s'il disait que Drago avait changé alors elle le croyait. Ça lui faisait du bien de voir qu'elle ne le jugeait pas. Hermione avait plus de choses à dire par contre.

_Harry !_

_Par Merlin, Harry ! Drago Malefoy ? __Non, tu plaisantes ? Quand Ginny m'a dit ça pendant le petit déjeuner j'ai faillit m'étouffer avec mon jus de citrouille !_

_Après tout ce que vous vous êtes fait mutuellement subir vous devenez amis maintenant ?_

_Cependant, si tu dis qu'il a changé alors je veux bien essayer de te croire mais ça semble tellement… Tellement invraisemblable ! Je suis désolée, tu as sûrement l'impression que je doute de toi mais je dois avouer que je suis quand même un peu sceptique._

_C'est quand même fou, tu vas en Irlande pour être tranquille et tu tombes sur lui ! Puisque tu as dit qu'une amitié était en train de naître entre vous, je suppose que tu dois passer tes journées avec lui et que votre rencontre ne date pas d'aujourd'hui…_

_Il faudra quand même que tu m'explique ce retournement de situation…_

_Bon changeons de sujet… J'ai une question qui me tourne dans la tête depuis un moment et je n'ai pas encore osé te la poser._

_Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de Ron récemment ?_

_Car j'aimerais tout de même sauver notre amitié s'il n'est pas trop tard, je sais que tu peux comprendre ce besoin… Une amitié de longue date ça ne s'oublie pas…_

_J'attends avec impatience les vacances pour que tu puisses me raconter ton séjour en France et en Irlande en détails._

_Pour ce qui est de Drago, j'attends de voir…_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Hermione_

Il répondit un message aux filles et attendit que Drago ait fini sa propre lettre. Une fois les trois hiboux repartis ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment.

- Alors ? finit par demander Drago.

- Ginny ne le prend pas trop mal et Hermione est un peu sceptique, elle m'a dit qu'elle attendait de voir, rigola Harry. Et toi ?

- Ça ne la dérange pas, elle préfère me savoir avec quelqu'un que seul donc ça la rassure en fait…

- Le fait que tu sois avec moi la rassure ? s'étonna Harry.

- Oui… Elle a toujours eut confiance en toi, en fait elle t'a toujours plus ou moins soutenu mais ne l'a jamais dit à cause des idées de mon père, expliqua Drago.

- Tes parents semblent si… Si différents ! J'ai du mal à comprendre qu'ils aient été ensemble, dit Harry en lui jetant un regard d'excuse.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas comprendre, moi-même je me pose des questions auxquelles je n'ai toujours pas de réponses. J'attends que ma mère se repose pour lui en parler. Au fait Harry… commença-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Je voulais…

Il baissa les yeux, soupira et replongea son regard dans celui d'Harry.

- Pardon pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire, pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire dans le passé car aujourd'hui c'est grâce à toi si je peux recommencer ma vie telle qu'elle aurait due l'être dès le début. C'est grâce à toi si je suis libre, si…

- Ce n'est pas que grâce à moi tu sais… le coupa Harry. Et… Moi aussi je te dois des excuses, je n'ai pas toujours été sympa avec toi non plus…

Ils se sourirent alors timidement et s'installèrent autour du feu où ils recommencèrent à parler de tout et de rien.

Le 18 décembre arriva rapidement et en fin d'après-midi, ils rangèrent toutes leurs affaires. Drago rentrait chez sa mère pour y passer Noël et Harry retournait au Square. Ça leur faisait bizarre de devoir se quitter, ils venaient de passer plusieurs semaines non-stop ensemble à parler, se balader le long des falaises, aller jusqu'à leur plage favorite et regarder le soleil le coucher… Du coup, ils avaient un peu de mal à se dire au revoir. Ils se promirent alors de s'écrire et de se revoir. Ils se serrèrent la main et transplanèrent chacun de leur côté.

Harry retourna au Square ranger ses affaires et développer les photos qu'ils avaient faites depuis septembre. Il fit aussi un peu de ménage et aux alentours de 20h, il fut rejoint par Kreattur qui fut heureux de le revoir.

L'elfe l'aida à finir le ménage et à 20h50, Harry transplana à la gare. Quand il arriva, il constata qu'il y avait déjà du monde. Plusieurs personnes lui jetèrent des regards curieux. Il mit alors sa capuche et resserra son écharpe autour de son cou pour passer un peu plus inaperçu.

A 21h pile le train arriva. Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine alors il serra son pendentif, ce qu'il faisait souvent lorsqu'il était gagné par le stress ou qu'il se sentait anxieux.

Ne sachant pas où se trouvaient les filles, il attendit un peu à l'écart qu'elles le trouvent.

Elles ne tardèrent pas à le retrouver et Ginny lâcha sa valise et posa la caisse où était son chat pour venir serrer Harry dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Hermione les rejoignit à son tour et serra elle aussi Harry dans ses bras. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur le quai et transplanèrent au Square.

Les filles partirent ranger leurs affaires tandis qu'Harry se rendait dans la cuisine où Kreattur avait préparé le diner. L'elfe n'était déjà plus là et Harry mit le couvert en les attendant.

Pendant le repas, Hermione lança le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur ce soir ; Drago Malefoy. Harry leur raconta alors son séjour en Irlande et sa rencontre avec Drago dès le premier jour. A la fin de son récit, Harry remarqua qu'Hermione semblait plus détendue et il proposa d'inviter Drago à manger un jour pendant les vacances. Les filles acceptèrent, elles étaient quand même curieuses de rencontrer ce nouveau Drago Malefoy.

Harry leur raconta ensuite son séjour en France, puisqu'Hermione avait voulu qu'il commence par l'Irlande.

Tout en leur racontant ses séjours, ils leur montraient les photos qu'il avait fait, Ginny voulait surtout aller faire du surf et Hermione préfèrerait aller faire un tour du côté de la plage en Irlande où Harry avait fait de magnifiques photos des couchés de soleil notamment.

La neige tombait déjà depuis plusieurs jours lorsque Noël arriva.

Le 24 décembre, tout le monde était réuni au Terrier. Il y avait Georges avec Angelina, Charlie, Bill avec Fleur ainsi que Victoire, Percy, Ron, Ginny avec Harry, Hermione, Andromeda et Teddy.

Molly avait préparé un excellent diner et la soirée se passa dans une humeur festive où tout le monde s'amusa.

A un moment de la soirée, Hermione et Ron se mirent à l'écart pour discuter et Harry vit leur visage se crisper.

C'est à plus de 4h du matin qu'Harry, Ginny et Hermione retournèrent au Square. Harry monta directement se coucher car il ne tenait plus debout ayant un peu abusé sur l'alcool pendant la soirée tandis qu'Hermione et Ginny se dirigeaient vers le salon pour discuter.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Ron ? demanda Ginny dès qu'elles furent installées dans le canapé.

- Rien, répondit sincèrement Hermione. On va sûrement réussir à rester ami mais il ne se passera rien d'autre entre nous.

- C'est déjà bien si vous arrivez à rester ami, ça aurait été dommage de perdre cette amitié qui vous reliait.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais changeons de sujet…

- Tu veux parler de quoi ? s'enquit Ginny.

- Toi et Harry !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Tu sais déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir je pense…

- Il y a quelque chose qui me trotte dans la tête, dit Hermione en se mordant les lèvres.

- Et ?

- Est-ce que… Enfin… Est-ce que toi et Harry…

- Quoi Hermione ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me demander alors vas-y ! s'exclama Ginny qui ne voyait pas du tout où voulait en venir son amie.

- Est-ce que toi et Harry vous l'avez déjà fait ? finit-elle pas lâcher d'un coup en rougissant.

- Oh ! C'est ça ta question, ça t'inquiète ? dit Ginny en souriant devant l'air embarrassé de son amie.

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça alors je me demandais si c'est car vous ne l'avez jamais fait ou si tu n'as pas osez me le dire à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ron.

- La deuxième réponse, murmura Ginny.

- Tu me l'aurais dit sinon ?

- Bien sûr !

- C'était quand ? demanda alors Hermione qui semblait intéressée.

- Quand il m'a emmené sur l'île pour mon anniversaire… Un soir… Je ne sais pas exactement comment on en est arrivé là mais… Je ne le regrette pas, c'était magique !

- Je suis heureuse pour toi, votre relation est encore plus solide qu'avant, remarqua Hermione.

- Je suis sur que tu trouveras un garçon avec qui tu vivras ce que je vis avec Harry… Ron n'était pas le bon mais tu le trouveras Hermione, dit Ginny pour consoler son amie qui avait un air triste dans les yeux.

- Merci Gin' murmura Hermione. On va se coucher, je suis claquée.

- Pareil, il est quelle heure d'ailleurs ?

- Euh, presque 4h45, répondit Hermione en regardant sa montre.

- Il est tant d'aller se coucher alors, rigola Ginny en sortant du salon avec Hermione.

Lorsque les habitants du Square se réveillèrent, l'après-midi était déjà bien entamé. Ils descendirent directement dans le salon où ils avaient décoré un sapin et où des cadeaux les attendaient.

Harry reçu des gâteaux et un pull d'Arthur et Molly tout comme Ginny et Hermione. Ginny lui avait offert une magnifique cape noire et Hermione un parfum. Il avait également reçu des petits cakes de la part d'Andromeda. Ron et George avaient envoyé des produits du magasin à tous les trois.

Ginny avait elle reçu des petites boucles d'oreilles de la part d'Harry tandis qu'Hermione lui avait acheté une petite robe de soirée.

Ginny avait offert des produits de beauté à Hermione et Harry lui avait offert un livre sur les plus beaux endroits du monde à visiter.

Ils passèrent ensuite une grande partie de l'après-midi dans le jardin à faire des batailles de boules de neiges. Et c'est complètement frigorifié qu'ils rentrèrent s'installer autour d'un chocolat chaud.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour inviter Drago à diner le lundi 28. Harry lui écrivit alors un mot.

_Drago,_

_J'espère que ton séjour chez ta mère se passe bien._

_Ginny et Hermione aimeraient beaucoup te rencontrer… Nous t'invitons donc à diner le lundi 28 décembre. Si tu es d'accord, viens vers 19h._

_Nous habitons au 12 Square Grimmaud à Londres._

_Fais attention cette lettre se consumera dès que tu auras fini de la lire._

_Je te souhaite un joyeux noël ainsi qu'à ta mère,_

_Harry_

Harry jeta un sort à la lettre et la donna à Plume. Il partit ensuite faire une partie d'échec avec Hermione tandis que Ginny était allongée dans le canapé en train de feuilleter le livre qu'Harry avait offert à Hermione.


	17. Chapter 17 : Préparatif

**Chapitre 17 : Préparatif**

* * *

><p>Drago ne mit pas longtemps à répondre, le soir même Plume était de retour.<p>

_Harry,_

_C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte votre invitation pour lundi soir. Je serais donc là à 19h._

_Je n'ai cependant pas compris pourquoi tu as voulu que la lettre se détruise une fois que je l'avais lue…_

_A lundi,_

_Bon noël à vous trois,_

_Drago_

Harry lui renvoya Plume aussitôt en lui expliquant que, le lieu où ils habitaient était introuvable et qu'il était soumis au sortilège de Fidelitas.

Le lundi arriva rapidement et Hermione insista pour que le ménage soit fait dans toute la maison, ce qu'Harry trouvait inutile mais il n'en dit rien.

A 19h pile la sonnette retenti et Harry alla ouvrir.

- Drago ! Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit Harry en lui serrant la main.

- Bien, merci et toi ?

- Bien aussi. Accroche ta veste par là et viens, on descend en cuisine.

- Ginny et Hermione sont là-bas ? demanda Drago.

- Oui, elles sont impatientes de te revoir, s'amusa Harry.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel ce qui fit rire Harry. Il l'entraina dans les escaliers et arriva dans la cuisine.

Ginny qui avait préparé un apéro, invita tout le monde à s'asseoir et servi le whisky pur feu avec des petits amuses bouches.

L'atmosphère qui était un peu tendu depuis l'arrivée de Drago se détendit dès qu'ils commencèrent à parler.

Les filles se rendirent alors comptent qu'Harry avait dit vrai ; Drago avait réellement changé.

Hermione avait préparé un excellent repas et Drago la félicita. Elle rougit de plaisir ce qui lui valut un regard moqueur de Ginny.

Il était plus de minuit quand le repas se termina, Drago les remercia avant de rentrer chez sa mère.

- Jamais j'aurais imaginé que ce soit possible ! s'exclama alors Hermione.

- De quoi ? demanda curieusement Harry.

- Que Drago change à ce point ! Il est l'opposé de ce qu'il était à Poudlard. Il est devenu gentil et poli, il n'est plus froid, ni moqueur… Tu avais vraiment raison Harry, ça valait le coup de l'inviter.

- Ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous l'avez trouvé sympa vous aussi, sourit Harry.

- Comme quoi on peut tous changer, rajouta Ginny.

- En tout cas je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher, lança Hermione.

- T'as abusé du whisky pur feu Hermione ! rigola Ginny.

- Bonne nuit Ginny ! dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel et en partant dans les escaliers.

- On ferait mieux d'en faire autant, dit alors Harry.

Le lendemain, Harry se leva alors que Ginny dormait encore. Il gagna la cuisine et vit qu'Hermione était déjà là.

- Hermione ! Justement je voulais te parler, lança Harry.

- Et bien vas-y je t'écoute, répondit-elle.

- Tu as prévu quelque chose pour le 1er de l'an ?

- Non pourquoi ? Tu as une idée ? s'enquit-elle.

- Oui… Que dirais-tu qu'on organise une sorte de petite fête ici avec nos anciens camarades ?

- C'est une brillante idée Harry ! On invite qui ?

- Et bien je pensais à Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Luna, Hannah, Ernie, Katie, Georges, Lee, Angelina, Alicia et Demelza car je sais que Ginny l'aimait bien.

- Et tu as raison, approuva une voix derrière lui qui le fit sursauter.

- Gin' ! Tu m'as fait peur, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Tu as déjà prévu du monde, continua Hermione.

- Oui mais on peut en inviter d'autre si vous voulez.

- Drago ? suggéra Ginny.

- Justement j'hésitais… Hermione t'en pense quoi ?

- Et bien, ça serait un bon moyen pour lui de montrer aux autres qu'il a changé mais… Je ne sais pas ce que vont dire les autres quand ils vont le voir…

- On peut toujours lui proposer et lui dire qui sera là… On verra ce qu'il dira, proposa Ginny.

- Très bien, je lui écrirais et on verra, approuva Harry.

- On peut aussi inviter Parvati, Padma et Lavande non ? suggéra Hermione.

- Oui si tu veux, Gin' il y a des gens que tu souhaites inviter ?

- A part Demelza non, sourit-elle.

- Très bien on a plus qu'à envoyer dix-sept hiboux sauf qu'on en a qu'un, remarqua Harry.

- On ira à la poste à Pré-au-Lard pour tout envoyer en même temps, dit Hermione.

- Tiens j'avais oublié qu'il y avait la poste là-bas, lança Harry. Dans ce cas on y va tout à l'heure car on est déjà le 29.

Les deux filles acceptèrent et ils se mirent à écrire les messages. Une fois finie, ils transplanèrent à Pré-au-Lard pour tout envoyer. Ils en profitèrent pour se balader dans le village avant de rentrer au Square où de nombreux hiboux les attendaient déjà.

Tout le monde avait répondu sauf Drago, Ron, Lavande et Ernie. Ils étaient ravis car toutes les réponses étaient positives bien qu'ils les avaient prévenus que Drago serait normalement là. Ils semblaient cependant avoir confiance dans le jugement d'Harry. Ils renvoyèrent donc les hiboux pour leur dire de venir à partir de 20h le jeudi 31 décembre.

Le hibou de Drago arriva assez tard, seul Harry était encore debout.

_Harry, Hermione, Ginny,_

_J'accepterais volontiers votre invitation pour le 1__er__ de l'an mais j'ai quand même quelques doutes par rapport aux autres invités…_

_Eux ne savent pas que j'ai changé et ils trouveraient sûrement étrange de me voir débarquer à cette soirée…_

_Je ne sais donc pas trop quoi faire,_

_Bonne soirée_

_Drago_

Harry se dépêcha de lui renvoyer le hibou pour lui dire que, les autres invités étaient au courant qu'il serait là et qu'ils n'y voyaient pas de problèmes.

Le hibou fut vite de retour. Drago acceptait finalement l'invitation.

Il n'y avait plus que trois personnes qui n'avaient pas répondu ; Ron, Lavande et Ernie.

Au matin Lavande et Ernie avaient envoyé une réponse positive. Il ne restait plus que Ron. Harry comprit que son ami hésitait, il se décida donc à aller le voir.

En fin de matinée, Harry se rendit donc chez lui. Quand Ron le vit, il vint le serrer dans ses bras. Son meilleur ami lui avait beaucoup manqué. Ron l'invita à entrer et lui servit le thé.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à notre hibou ? demanda alors Harry.

- Tu te rends compte que vous avez invité Malefoy ? dit Ron comme réponse.

- Oui, je suis ami avec lui depuis plus d'un mois, expliqua Harry.

- Ami ? Ami ? Tu es ami avec Malefoy maintenant ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu en arrive là ? s'exclama Ron avec de l'amertume dans la voix.

- J'étais en vacances en Irlande et je l'ai rencontré… Là-bas on a appris à se connaître, à se respecter et on est devenu ami. Alors oui, il est invité au 1er de l'an pour faire la fête avec nous. Hermione et Ginny l'ont rencontré et elles l'apprécient et Drago les apprécie aussi, l'informa Harry.

- Car maintenant c'est Drago en plus ? cria Ron.

- Tu m'énerve Ron ! s'enflamma Harry.

- Et qui d'autres est invités ? demanda Ron en essayant de se calmer car il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec son meilleur ami.

- Georges, Angelina, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lee, Hannah, Ernie, Lavande, Parvati, Padma, Demelza, Katie et Alicia.

- Et ils sont tous au courant pour Malefoy ? demanda Ron qui paraissait sceptique.

- Bien sûr, et ils viennent tous. Ils ont confiance en nous Ron, et ils nous croient si on leur dit que Drago a changé. Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, Drago sera là et je tien à ce que tu sois là aussi alors s'il te plaît, viens et oublie un peu le passé. La guerre nous a tous transformé, on a tous changé, plus personne n'est le même qu'avant.

- Très bien, je serais là. Et y'a intérêt à ce que ce soit vrai et qu'il ait changé ! lâcha Ron.

- Merci Ron, soupira Harry.

Ron proposa à Harry de rester déjeuner et il accepta. Il envoya donc Coq pour prévenir les filles qu'il ne rentrerait que dans l'après-midi.

Harry et Ron profitèrent de se retrouver tous les deux pour discuter comme autrefois lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard.

Ils parlèrent de beaucoup de choses. Harry lui raconta ses vacances et Ron lui parla de son travail au magasin avec Georges. Ron aimait bien ce qu'il faisait. Ensuite, Ron le questionna sur sa relation avec Ginny. Comme tout allait pour le mieux, il fut vite à court de questions et Harry en profita pour lui demander où il en était sentimentalement.

Ron lui dit qu'il avait définitivement tourné la page avec Hermione et que de nouveau, il l'aimait de la même façon qu'il aimait sa sœur.

Harry put voir dans son regard que Ron disait vrai et cela le rassura. Ils laissèrent un grand silence s'installer et quelques minutes plus tard, Harry décida qu'il était l'heure de rentrer.

Il passa la soirée à discuter avec Ginny et Hermione de l'organisation du 1er de l'an. Ensemble ils établirent le menu ainsi que la décoration.

Ils décidèrent de diner dans la cuisine et de passer le reste de la soirée dans le salon.

Le lendemain, ils agrandirent le salon et la cuisine magiquement pour qu'ils puissent accueillir tout le monde. Ginny s'occupa ensuite de la décoration du salon tandis qu'Hermione et Harry partaient acheter tout ce qui leur fallait. Quand ils furent rentrés, ils se mirent en cuisine.

Le jeudi matin, Hermione vint réveiller Harry et Ginny vers 8h30 ce qui lui valu un oreiller dans la tête lancé par Harry. Elle lui réexpédia et leur dit qu'elle les attendait dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner dans un quart d'heure maximum. Harry ronchonna, reprit son oreiller et se recoucha pour se rendormir. Ginny ne semblait pas décidé à se lever non plus et dès qu'Hermione fut sortie de la chambre, elle referma elle aussi les yeux.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Hermione était de retour dans la chambre et les réveilla une deuxième fois.

- Harry ! Ginny ! Debout ! cria-t-elle. On a pleins de choses à faire aujourd'hui alors dépêchez-vous !

- Hermione, il est trop tôt, marmonna Ginny.

- Non ! On doit finir de préparer le repas et…

- Et c'est tout, acheva Harry d'une voix ensommeillée.

- On a fait les décorations hier, alors s'il te plait laisse-nous dormir pour qu'on soit en forme ce soir. D'ailleurs tu devrais en faire autant au lieu de t'agiter dans tous les sens, conseilla Ginny.

- Désolée, murmura Hermione. J'avais complètement oublié qu'on avait fini les décorations hier. Dormez bien, rajouta-t-elle en sortant silencieusement de la chambre.

Harry et Ginny se levèrent finalement vers 11h. Avant de descendre, ils passèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione où ils constatèrent qu'elle avait suivi le conseil de Ginny et qu'elle était partie se coucher. Ils décidèrent de la réveiller, ils ouvrirent donc les volets et l'appelèrent.

Hermione ronchonna mais sauta vite du lit lorsqu'elle vit l'heure.

Ils gagnèrent la cuisine ensemble et s'installèrent pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Hermione se lança aussitôt dans la planification de l'après-midi sous les soupires d'Harry et Ginny.

L'après-midi passa très rapidement, Hermione et Ginny finirent de préparer le repas tandis qu'Harry décorait la cuisine et mettait la table. Kreattur les aida et décora le hall et les escaliers.

A 18h, ils avaient tout terminé ce qui leur laissa du temps pour se préparer avant que leurs invités arrivent. Harry en profita pour jeter un sort à son appareil photo pour qu'il prenne des photos tout seul pendant la soirée.

A 19h45 la sonnette retentie.


	18. Chapter 18 : Nouvelle Année

**Chapitre 18 : Nouvelle année**

* * *

><p>Seamus et Dean furent les premiers à arriver suivit quelques minutes plus tard de Parvati et Padma. Harry n'eut pas de mal à deviner qui était derrière la porte quand il entendit la sonnette retentir de nombreuses fois. C'était donc bien Georges, qui s'amusait avec la sonnette, il était accompagné d'Angelina, Katie, Alicia et Lee. Harry allait refermer la porte lorsqu'il vit Luna qui arrivait suivi par Drago.<p>

Lorsque Drago entra dans le hall où les premiers invités discutaient, l'atmosphère se tendit et le silence s'installa. Ce fut Luna, qui après avoir serré tous le monde dans ses bras vint serrer un Drago surpris dans ses bras. Les autres observèrent la scène et ce geste de la part de Luna permit à tout le monde de se détendre. Georges vint même entamer une discussion avec Drago. Quelques minutes plus tard Dean et Seamus se joignaient à la conversation tandis que Neville arrivait en compagnie de Ron ainsi que d'Ernie et Hannah. Ensuite arriva Demelza au plus grand bonheur de Ginny, qui était heureuse de la revoir. Une fois Lavande arrivée, Hermione entraina tout le monde dans la cuisine pour servir l'apéro.

L'apéro se passa dans une ambiance festive. Georges racontait de nombreuses blagues et son public ne cessa de rire. Neville faillit même s'étouffer lorsqu'il éclata de rire alors qu'il était en train de boire.

Après l'apéro, Ginny emmena tout le monde dans le salon et enclencha la musique. Seamus se lança alors sur la piste de danse suivit de près par Georges. Il y avait seulement Drago et Angelina qui ne dansaient pas, ils étaient en effet absorber dans leur conversation.

Vers 23h, Hermione invita tout le monde à regagner la cuisine pour manger l'entrée. Sa proposition fut applaudit par Ron et Seamus qui commençaient à avoir faim.

Cinq minutes avant minuit, Georges demanda à tout le monde de le suivre dans le jardin. A minuit pile, il alluma des feux d'artifices magiques et ils se serrèrent tous dans leurs bras en se souhaitant la bonne année. Georges offrit ainsi à tous les invités un magnifique spectacle.

Une fois le feu d'artifice terminé tout le monde retourna dans la cuisine pour manger.

Il y avait toujours autant d'animation à table où chacun cherchait quelque chose d'amusant à faire. Georges proposa de faire une partie de quidditch ; sa proposition fut applaudie mais Ginny fit remarquer à tout le monde qu'il n'y avait pas assez de balais. Ils cherchèrent donc d'autres idées.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils discutaient sans que personne ne trouve une idée originale. Harry servit donc le dessert et comme à chaque fois qu'on apportait à manger, Ron et Seamus applaudirent.

Quand tout le monde eut fini de manger, Ginny leur demanda s'ils voulaient retourner danser. Georges se leva alors suivi par Seamus et ils partirent en direction du salon sous les rires des autres, qui ne tardèrent pas à les suivre.

Dans un coin du salon, Harry et Hermione installèrent une table où ils mirent de quoi boire et manger.

Ils étaient plus de 3h quand Ginny décida de mettre un slow. Harry vint aussitôt l'inviter à danser. Sur la piste, il y avait plusieurs couples dont certains dansaient juste entre amis. Il y avait Georges et Angelina, Dean et Luna, Neville et Hannah, Ron et Hermione qui semblaient très crispés, Parvati et Padma, Seamus et Lavande. Les autres buvaient un coup en attendant la fin de la chanson.

A la surprise générale, Neville et Hannah s'embrassèrent à la fin de la chanson et ils furent applaudis. Hermione semblait soulagée que le slow se termine et elle se dirigea directement vers un vers de whisky pur feu qu'elle vida d'un trait.

La musique reprit et presque tout le monde retourna danser. Seul Harry et Drago n'y étaient pas. Ils étaient assis sur le canapé et regardaient les autres danser.

- Merci Harry ! lâcha soudain Drago.

- Euh, merci pour quoi ? demanda Harry qui semblait surpris.

- De m'avoir invité. Grâce à toi, ils ont changé le jugement qu'ils avaient sur moi, expliqua-t-il.

- C'est ce que je souhaitais, sourit Harry.

- Dis-moi, tu veux toujours aller voir ma mère ? s'enquit Drago pour changer de sujet.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Je lui en ai parlé. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle ne sait pas pourquoi tu veux la voir, dit précipitamment Drago quand il vit qu'Harry allait le couper.

- Ok merci, souffla Harry.

- Tu comptes faire quoi quand Ginny et Hermione retourneront à Poudlard ? interrogea Drago.

- Repartir quelque part en vacances…

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que je pourrais venir avec toi ? demanda timidement Drago.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Merci, murmura Drago. C'est peut-être bizarre mais ta présence me fait du bien. Tu es la première personne avec qui je sois devenu ami.

- Tu avais pourtant des amis à Poudlard, releva Harry.

- Non, je ne les ai jamais considérés comme tel à part Blaise mais...

- Mais ?

- Oublie… Pas maintenant, marmonna-t-il le regard fuyant.

Harry n'insista pas et préféra changer de sujet.

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as demandé quand on était en Irlande ? demanda Harry.

- Euh… Je t'ai demandé plusieurs trucs il me semble, répondit-il hésitant.

- Oui, mais il y a un truc auquel je ne t'ai pas donné de réponse. Où je t'ai dit plus tard…

- Ah oui… Je me rappel. Je voulais connaître ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard le jour de la bataille, pourquoi tu n'étais pas mort quand tu avais reçu l'Avada Kedavra…

- C'est ça… Et bien, si ça t'intéresse toujours de savoir... Quand on sera de nouveau tous les deux, fais-moi penser à t'expliquer.

- D'accord. Et…

- Aller vous deux on se lève et on va danser ! s'exclama Hermione qui était suivi par Ginny.

Hermione prit Drago par la main et l'entraina sur la piste tandis que Ginny faisait de même avec Harry.

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à danser et à boire pour se rafraichir. Au final, tout le monde resta dormir ici car personne ne se sentait capable de transplaner avec tout ce qu'ils avaient bu. Harry et Ginny avaient été les derniers à aller se coucher et il était quasiment 7h du matin.

La maison commença à s'animer vers 15h lorsque Georges décida qu'il était l'heure de se lever. Il envoya alors des réveils avec d'horribles sonneries dans toute la maison et il commença à éclater de rire lorsqu'il entendit des grognements et des hurlements provenir de divers endroits de la maison.

Après ce réveil brutal, Georges se fit pourchasser par Harry, Seamus, Dean, Ron, Ernie, Ginny, Katie et Alicia. Il riait aux éclats mais se fit vite attraper. Ils le transportèrent alors dans le jardin et le jetèrent dans la neige. Cette fois ce fut les autres qui éclatèrent de rire tandis que Georges s'arrêtait. Cependant, le rire des autres était contagieux et il reparti rapidement dans son fou rire.

Après avoir bien rigolé, ils gagnèrent la cuisine tous ensemble pour manger. Une fois terminé, les premiers invités partirent. Ron fut le premier à partir en compagnie d'Ernie. Les autres ne tardèrent pas et vers 17h il ne restait plus que Neville, Hannah, Demelza et Drago.

Demelza et Ginny s'étaient retirées dans un salon pour discuter depuis un moment déjà et Hermione était en pleine discussion avec Drago dans la cuisine. Harry était lui en compagnie de Neville et Hannah et quand il vit qu'Hermione et Drago riaient ensemble, il ne put que sourire.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire Harry ? demanda Neville qui l'observait.

- C'est voir Hermione et Drago se parler et rire. Ça change d'avant…

- C'est sûr, approuva Hannah. Mais il a tellement changé, ce n'est plus le même ! J'avoue avoir été très surprise quand tu nous as dit que tu l'invitais pour le 1er de l'an. Mais si toi tu l'invitais alors c'est qu'il avait sûrement changé…

- J'ai moi-même été surpris lorsqu'on s'est rencontré pour la première fois... C'est lui qui a calmé le jeu quand il a vu que je recommençais à lui parler comme avant, expliqua Harry. Et puis, au fil des jours qu'on a passé ensemble, on a apprit à se connaître et on est devenu ami…

- C'est vrai qu'il est sympa maintenant, ajouta Neville.

- En tout cas félicitation à vous deux ! lança Harry en leur faisait un clin d'œil. Vous nous avez tous scotché cette nuit ! rigola-t-il.

- N'exagère pas, marmonna Neville qui avait rougit tandis qu'Hannah pouffait.

- Bon va falloir qu'on y aille, dit Hannah. Tom m'a libéré pour que je puisse faire la fête mais je rembauche à 19h.

- Pas cool ça, tu ne vas même pas pouvoir te reposer ! remarqua Harry.

- Je me reposerais plus tard. En tout cas merci à toi pour cette superbe soirée. Tu remercieras aussi Hermione et Ginny de ma part, ajouta-t-elle.

Hannah et Neville dirent au revoir à Harry et firent un petit signe de main à Hermione et Drago, qui discutaient toujours dans un coin de la cuisine.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Harry se mit à ranger la cuisine mais il fut vite interrompu par Drago qui vint lui dire au revoir. Quand il fut parti, Hermione vint aider Harry. Ensemble ils rangèrent la cuisine et le salon.

Ils se demandèrent ensuite où était Ginny car elle ne se trouvait dans aucun des salons. Ils firent toutes les pièces de la maison et la trouvèrent en train de dormir dans sa chambre. Ils en conclurent que Demelza devait être partie depuis un moment déjà. Harry et Hermione retournèrent dans la cuisine pour discuter.

- C'était vraiment super ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Je suis d'accord, je ne m'étais jamais autant amusé ! ajouta Harry.

- Le mieux c'est que tout le monde a pu voir que Drago avait changé.

- Il t'a tapé dans l'œil on dirait, rigola Harry.

- Pff, n'importe quoi ! répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

- Je te connais Hermione ! Je vois très bien quand un garçon te plait !

- Tu parles ! Tu ne te doutais même pas que j'étais amoureuse de Ron à l'époque ! remarqua-t-elle.

- Là, c'est toi qui dis des bêtises ! Depuis notre quatrième année j'avais vu qu'il te plaisait et que tu lui plaisais, contra aussitôt Harry.

- Mais tu ne m'avais rien !

- Non, c'était votre problème.

- Alors pourquoi tu me fais remarquer que Drago me plait ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Haha ! Gagné ! s'exclama Harry en riant.

- Quoi gagné ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu viens d'avouer qu'il te plait !

- Oui… Bon… dit-elle embarrassée. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

- Car je t'aime Hermione ! Tu es comme ma sœur et je veux que tu sois heureuse ! Et je vois bien qu'il pourrait te rendre heureuse, expliqua-t-il.

- Tu ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle. Tu ne sais pas ce que lui ressent…

- Peut-être mais j'ai bien l'intention de le savoir… On repart ensemble quand vous serez parti à Poudlard.

- Oh non ! Avec tout ça j'avais oublié Poudlard ! Il faut que j'aille travailler et Ginny aussi doit s'y remettre ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Ah non Hermione ! S'il te plait laisse Ginny dormir ! D'ailleurs je vais aller la rejoindre, je veux que tu la laisse se reposer !

- Ne te moque pas de moi Harry, moi aussi je te connais et je connais aussi Ginny… Dès qu'elle va se réveiller, je suis presque sur que vous n'allez pas vous reposer, dit Hermione en lui faisant un grand sourire qui le fit rougir.

- Va réviser au lieu de dire des bêtises, répondit Harry en regardant Hermione sortir de la cuisine.

Il monta dans sa chambre et se glissa à côté de Ginny. Il la regarda dormir et se mit lui caresser les cheveux. Il s'obligea à ne pas penser à lundi lorsqu'ils devraient se dire au revoir. Il resta ainsi pendant un moment, juste à l'observer dormir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla elle plongea son regard dans le sien et attrapa une de ses mains. Tout doucement elle approcha son visage du sien et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ginny bascula alors sur lui et continua de l'embrasser… Comme l'avait dit Hermione ils n'allaient pas beaucoup de reposer mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils voulaient profiter des derniers moments qu'ils avaient ensemble avant que Ginny ne retourne à Poudlard.

Le samedi, Hermione obligea Ginny à faire ses devoirs. Harry fut viré de la pièce par Hermione car il ne cessait d'embrasser Ginny ce qui la détournait de ses devoirs.

Harry descendit donc dans le salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il eut cependant une idée et se releva brusquement. Il grimpa les escaliers à toute vitesse et pénétra dans le bureau comme une furie. Hermione lâcha un petit cri tandis que Ginny pouffait.

- Harry ! Sors d'ici s'il te plait ! s'énerva Hermione.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne reste pas longtemps, répondit-il précipitamment.

- Alors explique-nous pourquoi tu as débarqué comme un fou dans le bureau, avant de t'en aller ?

- Je voulais juste vous dire que je partais, je vais voir Teddy.

- Et tu avais besoin de faire une entrée si remarquée pour nous prévenir ? demanda Hermione qui semblait exaspérée.

- Euh peut-être pas, admit-il alors qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel et que Ginny se retenait de rire.

- Très bien maintenant que nous sommes averties, tu peux y aller et nous laisser travailler ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Oui, oui, je file ! lança Harry en allant embrasser Ginny. A tout à l'heure les filles ! Et travailler bien, rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Harry dévala les escaliers et sorti de la maison. Il transplana aussitôt et se retrouva devant la maison d'Andromeda.

Elle fut heureuse de le revoir, ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras et se souhaitèrent la bonne année. Elle alla chercher Teddy et lui confia.

Ils gagnèrent ensuite le salon où ils s'installèrent autour d'une tasse de thé. Andromeda lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour le 1er de l'an. Il lui raconta alors la fête qu'il y avait eut au Square. Tous deux continuèrent de discuter tout l'après-midi et Teddy ne quitta pas les bras d'Harry.

Vers 19h, Harry décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Il remercia alors Andromeda pour cet après-midi et lui rendit Teddy.

Lorsqu'il rentra au Square, il monta directement au 4ème, certain d'y trouver les filles. Hermione n'avait sûrement pas dut laisser beaucoup de repos à Ginny cet après-midi. Il rentra dans le bureau plus calmement que tout à l'heure et les regarda.

- Hermione ! appela-t-il.

- Oh Harry ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer cette fois, sourit-elle.

- Dis-moi, combien de pause as-tu laissé à Gin' cet aprem ?

- Euh…

- Aucune, répondit Ginny en lui faisant un sourire tordu.

- Oui bon… commença Hermione.

- Tu n'es pas possible ! s'exclama Harry en soupirant. Je te préviens demain c'est repos pour tout le monde. Et quand je dis tout le monde, ça veut dire repos pour toi aussi, rajouta-t-il devant l'air agacé d'Hermione.

- De toute façon on a terminé tous nos devoirs, Hermione me faisait faire des heures supplémentaires ! plaisanta Ginny.

- Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on a fini les devoirs qu'on doit arrêter de travailler ! On a nos ASPIC à passer cette année Gin' ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Je sais, en attendant c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui, dit Ginny en se levant et en allant rejoindre Harry sous les regards désapprobateurs d'Hermione.

- Aller Hermione, viens avec nous ! proposa Harry.

- Mais je n'ai pas fini de travailler ! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

- Hermione ! répéta Harry.

- C'est bon je viens, râla-t-elle.

Harry sourit et entraina les filles dans la cuisine.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement, ils s'installèrent dans le salon et discutèrent. Ginny proposa d'aller voir ses parents le lendemain car ils ne les avaient pas vus depuis Noël. Hermione et Harry acceptèrent.

- Mince ! s'exclama soudain Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Ginny.

- J'ai oublié d'envoyer un hibou à Drago ! Je devais lui en envoyer un pour lui dire quand venir lundi…

- Pourquoi ne lui propose-tu pas de venir demain soir et de dormir ici ? demanda alors Ginny.

- C'est une bonne idée ça Gin' ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Excellente idée même ! renchéri Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione devant son enthousiasme. Je vais lui écrire tout de suite.

_Drago,_

_Comme je ne sais pas à quelle heure te dire de venir lundi je te propose, ou plutôt nous te proposons de venir dormir au Square demain._

_Si tu es d'accord viens demain en fin d'après-midi._

_A très vite,_

_Harry, Ginny et Hermione_

Harry alla chercher Plume et lui donna son message. Il monta ensuite dans sa salle de bain, laissant ainsi les filles seules.

- Dis-moi Hermione, c'était quoi ce clin d'œil qu'Harry t'a fait tout à l'heure lorsqu'on parlait de Drago ? s'enquit Ginny.

- Oh… Euh… Je ne sais pas… marmonna Hermione.

- Hermione ! insista Ginny. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire alors raconte-moi ce qu'il se passe, sinon je vais demander à Harry et je suis sûre qu'il me dira...

- C'est bon je vais t'expliquer… soupira Hermione. Harry a remarqué que Drago me plaisait et il m'en a parlé hier…

- Oh ! Et bien je ne m'attendais pas à ça… Je n'ai pas fait très attention à ton comportement en sa présence donc j'avoue que je n'avais pas du tout remarqué… Mais après tout, pourquoi pas, Drago est devenu très sympa… Mais au vu de votre passé commun...

- Je sais Gin' et je ne me fait pas d'illusion… On peut changer de sujet ? demanda alors Hermione.

- Oui bien sûr, sourit Ginny.

Les deux amies repartirent donc sur des conversations banales, parlant de tout et n'importe quoi et Harry se joignit à elles lorsqu'il revint de la salle de bain.

La réponse de Drago arriva tard dans la soirée. Il acceptait leur proposition et arriverait vers 18h le lendemain.


	19. Chapter 19 : La Surprise De Charlie

**Chapitre 19 : La surprise de Charlie**

* * *

><p>Le dimanche matin, Harry et Ginny furent virés du lit vers 11h par Hermione. Ils avaient en effet oublié qu'ils déjeunaient chez les parents de Ginny ce midi. Ils se dépêchèrent donc de se préparer et transplanèrent au Terrier un peu avant midi.<p>

Lorsqu'ils furent rentrés dans la maison, ils constatèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être invité ce midi. Ils virent en effet Charlie en compagnie d'une jeune fille avec des cheveux bouclés couleur châtains qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et de magnifiques yeux verts.

Charlie vint saluer Ginny, Hermione et Harry et prit ensuite la parole.

- Hum… Je vous présente Romane, ma copine. Romane, dit-il en se tournant vers elle, je te présente Ginny ma sœur, Harry son copain et Hermione sa meilleure amie.

- Charlie ! cria alors Ginny. Tu nous cache ça depuis quand ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Depuis août environ, marmonna-t-il alors qu'Harry et Hermione éclataient de rire devant l'air consterné de Ginny.

- En tout cas bienvenue dans la famille, rajouta-t-elle en allant faire une bise à Romane.

- Merci, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Bien je vois que les présentations sont faites, on va donc pouvoir passer à table ! s'exclama Molly que personne n'avait entendu entrer dans le salon.

Ils suivirent donc Molly dans la cuisine où ils se mirent à table. Ginny ne lâchait pas son frère du regard et celui-ci se contentait de lui faire de grands sourires à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard.

- Dis donc Charlie, appela Ginny alors qu'ils étaient en train de manger l'entrée.

- Quoi ?

- Les autres sont au courant ?

- Oui, on les a vus ce matin. Il n'y avait plus que vous à prévenir. Maman m'a dit que vous veniez manger ce midi, elle nous a donc invité aussi pour que je puisse vous présentez Romane.

- Maman ! s'exclama alors Ginny. Tu savais depuis quand ?

- Depuis Noël, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Tu aurais pu nous prévenir quand même, râla-t-elle alors que tout le monde éclatait de rire.

- Aller Gin' ne fais pas la tête, s'amusa Harry en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

- Il a raison, intervint son père. C'était à Charlie de t'en parler et pas à nous. Maintenant tout le monde est au courant de toute façon…

Hermione, qui se trouvait à côté de Romane entama la conversation avec elle. Harry qui se trouvait de l'autre côté d'Hermione écoutait. Au final, tout le monde se joignit à cette conversation et Romane expliqua qu'elle étudiait les dragons en Roumanie en compagnie de Charlie depuis plusieurs années. Au mois de juillet, elle avait été gravement blessé par un dragon. Ce jour là, il n'y avait que Charlie et elle. C'est donc lui qui lui avait apporté les premiers soins et avait transplané avec elle jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste. Au lieu de retourner en Roumanie pour continuer son travail, Charlie était resté à Londres et était venu lui rendre visite tous les jours jusqu'à sa sortie. Ils sont ensuite retournés travailler ensemble en Roumanie et se sont rapprochés au fil des jours.

Romane était vraiment charmante et elle s'intégrait très bien dans la famille de Charlie. Molly était absolument ravie, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle attendait que Charlie trouve quelqu'un.

Le repas se termina vers 16h et ils passèrent au salon pour boire le thé. Vers 17h30, Harry fit signe à Ginny et Hermione qu'il était l'heure de partir.

- Maman, va falloir qu'on y aille, dit Ginny en se levant.

- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes pressés ? s'enquit-elle.

- Et bien, avec Hermione nous n'avons pas encore fait nos valises et… Et nous avons quelqu'un qui arrive vers 18h, acheva-t-elle.

- Qui ça ? demanda curieusement sa mère.

Ginny se tourna vers Harry, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Harry hocha la tête et prit la parole.

- C'est Drago Malefoy qui vient chez nous ce soir, lâcha-t-il.

- Dra… Drago Malefoy ? s'écria Molly en regardant Harry, Hermione et Ginny à tour de rôle.

- Il a beaucoup changé Molly, expliqua Harry. Je suis ami avec lui depuis le mois de novembre et…

- Et Hermione et moi l'avons rencontré en décembre et on a aussi sympathisé avec lui, ajouta Ginny. Et au 1er de l'an, il était chez nous avec tous les autres. Demande à Georges ou Angelina ou même à Ron, tu verras ce qu'ils te disent…

- C'est vrai qu'il a changé Drago, intervint Romane.

- Tu… Tu le connais ? parvint à demander Harry alors que tout le monde la regardait.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle. Quand j'étais plus petite nous étions voisins, je l'ai vu grandir sous l'influence de son père. Sa mère venait chez nous de temps en temps lorsque son mari n'était pas là, elle était très gentille mais si elle nous croisait quand elle était avec son mari, elle ne nous saluait même pas… Il m'est arrivé de tomber nez à nez avec Drago et il n'avait que des insultes à dire alors je l'ignorais. Quand j'ai été hospitalisé à Sainte Mangouste, je l'ai vu passé devant ma chambre plusieurs fois, alors un jour je l'ai appelé. Il m'a regardé et il a semblé très surpris de me voir ici. Il a dit mon prénom et quand j'ai acquiescé, il a sourit. Il est rentré dans ma chambre et nous avons discuté un peu… Il m'a expliqué que sa mère était malade et qu'elle se trouvait elle aussi ici. Il n'est pas resté longtemps, il s'est dépêché d'aller retrouver sa mère. Après cela, il m'a rendu visite plusieurs fois et quand j'ai pu sortir, je suis allée voir sa mère avec son accord. C'est là que j'ai compris qu'il avait réellement changé…

- Tu as revu sa mère depuis ? demanda alors Harry.

- Oui, je suis passé la voir plusieurs fois et elle m'a dit que Drago se trouvait avec toi, quelque part en Irlande, sourit-elle.

- Oui et d'ailleurs on va devoir y aller sinon il va être chez nous avant nous, s'amusa Harry.

- Bonne rentrée ! s'exclama alors Molly en serrant Ginny et Hermione dans ses bras après avoir reprit ses esprits.

Harry, Ginny et Hermione dirent au revoir à tout le monde et se dépêchèrent de sortir pour transplaner car il était déjà 17h50.

Une fois rentrée, Hermione se précipita au 2ème étage pour nettoyer une chambre d'ami. Harry et Ginny montèrent eux au 1er étage pour faire une partie d'échec dans le salon. La sonnette retentie vers 18h10 et Harry se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir suivit par Ginny. Hermione n'avait toujours pas réapparu depuis qu'elle était partie préparer la chambre.

Harry serra la main de Drago et l'invita à entrer. Ginny lui fit même la bise. Harry lui demanda de le suivre pour lui montrer sa chambre. Ils montèrent donc tous les trois au 2ème étage et frappèrent à la première porte. Hermione leur ouvrit et vint faire la bise à Drago.

- Euh… Voilà ta chambre, dit-elle.

- Merci Hermione, sourit Drago.

- De rien, répondit-elle en rougissant alors qu'Harry et Ginny retenaient des rires.

- Je te laisse t'installer, j'ai ma valise à faire pour demain, dit-elle en partant dans l'escalier.

- Attends Hermione ! s'exclama Ginny. Je monte avec toi, je n'ai pas fait ma valise non plus !

- Euh, ça devrait aller pour une nuit je pense, dit Harry.

- Oui, elle est très bien cette chambre. Où se trouve la salle de bain par contre ? demanda Drago.

- Oh ! C'est la pièce à côté viens voir, lui répondit Harry en allant ouvrir la porte qui était cachée par l'armoire.

- C'est une impression, où c'est vraiment grand chez toi ? remarqua Drago. Il y a combien d'étage d'ailleurs ? s'enquit-il.

- Je te fais visiter si tu veux, proposa alors Harry.

- Avec plaisir, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Ok, donc là on est au 2ème et il y a trois chambres d'amis, dit-il en ouvrant chaque pièce. Et là c'est des toilettes, ajouta-t-il en arrivant devant la dernière porte. Viens, on va au 3ème.

- Je te suis.

- Ici, ce n'est que des chambres d'ami, dit-il en ouvrant les portes. Il y en a six.

- C'est vraiment une belle maison, complimenta-t-il alors qu'ils montaient au 4ème.

- Merci, c'était la maison de mon parrain et il me la légué.

- Ton parrain ?

- Sirius Black était mon parrain…

- Je ne savais pas, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu as un lien de parenté avec les Black ?

- Non, Sirius était le meilleur ami de mon père.

- Ah d'accord.

- Voilà, alors ici c'est un bureau, informa-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il en pointant l'objet qui se trouvait sur l'un des bureaux.

- C'est un ordinateur de moldu et c'est très pratique, répondit Harry.

- Ma mère m'en a déjà parlé il me semble… Elle a dut apprendre à s'en servir pour son travail.

- D'après Hermione tous les moldus l'utilisent, ajouta Harry en sortant de la pièce.

- C'est ce que ma mère m'a dit aussi…

- Euh… Ici c'est la chambre de Kreattur, mon elfe de maison. Je ne sais pas s'il est là, dit-il en frappant à la porte. Bon il n'est pas là, constata-t-il en entrant.

- Il a une belle chambre ton elfe dit donc, remarqua Drago

- Ouai, sourit Harry en sortant. Aller plus qu'un étage !

- Il doit y avoir ta chambre là-haut je suppose non ?

- Oui viens. Alors ici c'est la chambre d'Hermione, informa-t-il en frappant à la porte.

- Oui ? demanda Hermione en ouvrant la porte.

- Drago peut visiter ? demanda Harry.

- Oh, oui bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle en les laissant entrer.

- Voilà donc la chambre et ici c'est la salle de bain, dit-il en ouvrant une autre porte.

- Tu as une belle chambre Hermione ! la complimenta-t-il avec un petit sourire charmeur.

- Merci, murmura Hermione en retournant faire sa valise.

- On te laisse finir ta valise, on va dans ma chambre. A tout à l'heure Hermione ! s'exclama Harry en referma la porte de la chambre. Et voilà ma chambre, enfin la chambre de Ginny et moi, corrigea-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Tu as fini ta valise Gin' ? demanda-t-il en la voyant allongé sur le lit.

- Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Tu lui fais visiter la maison ?

- Ouai. Et donc là-bas c'est notre salle de bain, dit-il à Drago en lui ouvrant la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dedans ? demanda-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que… Gin' ! Tu n'aurais pas oublié Réglisse dans la salle de bain par hasard ?

- Oh si ! Zut ! s'écria-t-elle en sautant du lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il a beaucoup apprécié le papier toilette et il dort dans la baignoire, ajouta-t-il en récupérant le chat.

- C'est original comme décoration, rigola Drago.

- Oui, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on l'oublie dans la salle de bain. A chaque fois, il s'amuse beaucoup avec le papier toilette, expliqua-t-il en nettoyant la pièce d'un coup de baguette.

- Il est mignon ton chat Ginny, dit Drago.

- Merci, c'est un cadeau d'Harry pour mes dix-sept ans, dit-elle avec un sourire. Harry, il va être temps d'aller préparer le diner. Demain le train est à 11h et j'aimerais me coucher pas trop tard pour me reposer...

- D'accord on y va. Viens Drago on redescend.

- Je viens avec vous, dit Ginny.

En descendant, Harry montra à Drago le grand salon du 1er, avant qu'ils ne se rendent dans la cuisine pour préparer à manger. Hermione descendit vers 20h et ils passèrent aussitôt à table.

- Au faite Drago, on a vu une de tes connaissances cet après-midi, lança Harry.

- Ah oui ? Qui ça ? demanda-t-il curieusement.

- Romane.

- Elle vous a raconté comment on s'est connu et retrouvé récemment ?

- Oui.

- Elle est très sympa Romane, quand on était plus petit j'étais vraiment méchant avec elle… Elle est avec un de tes frères maintenant non ? demanda-t-il à Ginny.

- Oui, avec Charlie, répondit-elle.

Ils discutèrent de leur passé le reste du repas et vers 21h30 Hermione décida de monter se coucher. Ginny monta quelques minutes plus tard laissant les deux garçons seuls. Harry entraina Drago dans le salon et ils s'installèrent devant la cheminée.

- Un petit whisky pur feu ? proposa-t-il à Drago.

- Oui, avec plaisir.

- Tu veux qu'on aille où demain ? lui demanda-t-il après avoir servi deux verres de whisky.

- On pourrait aller voir ma mère si ça te dit toujours.

- D'accord, ça me va, sourit Harry.

- Harry ?

- Quoi ?

- J'ai l'impression que je dérange Hermione en étant ici…

- Non, répondit-il. Tu ne la dérange pas, elle t'apprécie beaucoup maintenant tu sais, elle s'est rendue compte que tu avais vraiment changé…

- Moi aussi je l'aime bien maintenant. Je me sens bien en sa présence, pourtant elle me parait un peu distante parfois…

- Si elle reste un peu distante par moment, c'est par rapport à votre passé en commun. Je pense que tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé et toutes les insultes échangées… Mais je t'assure qu'elle t'aime bien, j'en ai parlé avec elle il y a quelques jours seulement ! le rassura Harry.

- Je comprends, murmura Drago.

- Je voulais te dire, si demain tu es réveillé avant nous n'hésite pas à aller en cuisine prendre ton petit déj'. Tu fais comme chez toi ici !

- D'accord, merci. Mais ça m'étonnerait que je sois levé de bonne heure. Par contre, viens me réveiller dès que vous êtes tous levé s'il te plait. Je vous accompagnerais à la gare si ça ne dérange personne.

- C'est d'accord ! Il n'y a pas de problème, tu peux venir avec nous à la gare si tu veux. Bon je vais aller me coucher.

- Moi aussi, dit-il en se levant derrière Harry. Où est ton elfe ? Je ne l'ai pas vu de la soirée, s'étonna Drago.

- Moi non plus… répondit-il en réfléchissant alors qu'ils grimpaient les escaliers. Je suis bête ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Il est à Poudlard !

- A Poudlard ?

- Oui ! Quand je ne suis pas là, il travail là-bas et revient ici de temps en temps pour faire du ménage. Il n'aime pas ne rien faire alors je lui ai proposé d'y retourné comme il faisait quand on était en sixième année, expliqua Harry.

- Ah d'accord mais tu étais là et pourtant il est toujours à Poudlard.

- Oui, il est reparti juste avant le 1er de l'an pour nous laisser tranquille. Il me l'avait dit pourtant mais j'avais oublié.

- Tête en l'air, s'amusa Drago.

- Oui un peu, rigola Harry. Aller bonne nuit, dit-il lorsqu'ils eurent atteint le 2ème étage.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, dit Drago en rentrant dans la chambre.

Harry se faufila le plus silencieusement possible dans la chambre puis dans la salle de bain. Quand il arriva dans la salle de bain, il eut la surprise de voir Ginny qui l'attendait. Le jacuzzi bouillonnait et la pièce était remplie de vapeur. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser. En même temps qu'il lui rendait son baiser, il réfléchissait. Elle lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle voulait se coucher tôt afin de se reposer… C'était certes, un drôle de repos, mais il devait bien avouer que cela lui plaisait de profiter de leur dernière soirée ensemble…

Quand Hermione vint les réveiller le lendemain matin, ils eurent beaucoup de mal à ouvrir les yeux. Cependant, quand elle leur dit qu'il était déjà 10h et que donc le train partait dans une heure, ils s'activèrent.

En arrivant au 2ème étage, Harry et Ginny allèrent réveiller Drago, comme Harry lui avait promis hier soir et ils gagnèrent tous les trois la cuisine où Hermione avait préparé le petit déj'.

- Gin' ! appela alors Hermione.

- Quoi ? marmonna-t-elle entre deux bâillements.

- Explique-moi comment tu peux être crevée à ce point alors qu'on s'est couché avant 22h !

- Pas assez dormis, éluda-t-elle.

- Pas assez dormis ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Harry en quête d'une réponse mais quand elle vit qu'il se trouvait dans le même état, elle comprit.

- La nuit a donc été courte, ricana-t-elle en les regardant à tour de rôle.

- Toujours aussi perspicace Hermione, marmonna Harry en se frottant les yeux.

- En même temps ça devient une évidence devant vos mines fatiguées, s'amusa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas malin d'avoir fait ça cette nuit, tu ne vas pas tenir la journée Gin'…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je dormirais dans le train pendant que tu réviseras…

- Au fait, vous partez où tous les deux tout à l'heure ? s'enquit Hermione en regardant Harry et Drago.

- On va voir ma mère, répondit Drago. Enfin normalement, rajouta-t-il après voir jeté un œil à Harry.

- Mais oui on y va ! Une bonne douche et ça repart ! s'exclama Harry.

Harry parti donc pour prendre sa douche et Ginny décida de l'accompagner ce qui fit réagir Hermione.

- Et surtout ne trainer pas ! s'écria Hermione. Il est déjà 10h20 alors pas le temps de faire autre chose que prendre une douche !

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! répondit Harry. A 10h45 maximum on est en bas !

- Vous avez intérêt sinon je viens vous chercher ! s'amusa Hermione alors qu'ils sortaient de la cuisine en courant et que Drago retenait des rires.

Harry et Ginny se dépêchèrent de monter les escaliers. Ils mirent l'eau à couler dans la douche le temps qu'ils se déshabillaient.

- Tu nous as laissé vingt-cinq minutes pour prendre une douche, c'est bizarre… remarqua Ginny.

- En même temps on n'a pas vraiment le choix. A 10h50 il faut qu'on transplane à la gare…

- Ça je sais mais en cinq minutes la douche peut être finie….

- Disons que j'ai envie de prendre une douche longue ! s'amusa Harry en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Monsieur est d'humeur taquine ce matin à ce que je vois, constata-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Et qui était d'humeur taquine hier soir ? l'interrogea-t-il en l'entrainant sous la douche.

- Hum… Si mes souvenirs sont bons ça devait être moi au début mais ensuite tu as très bien prit le relais, rigola-t-elle en esquivant le jet d'eau qu'Harry lui envoyait à la figure.

A 10h45 ils étaient dans le hall comme Harry l'avait dit à Hermione. Ils sortirent tous les quatre du Square et transplanèrent sur la voie 9 ¾. De nombreuses personnes jetèrent des regards surpris à leur groupe. En effet, voir Harry Potter en compagnie de Drago Malefoy suscitait des interrogations.

Harry et Drago aidèrent les filles à monter leurs bagages dans le train où elles retrouvèrent Luna dans un compartiment. Hermione dit au revoir aux garçons et s'installa avec Luna tandis qu'Harry, Ginny et Drago redescendaient du train. Drago dit au revoir à Ginny et s'en alla attendre Harry plus loin. Harry prit Ginny dans ses bras et elle resserra leur étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que les sifflets signalant la fermeture des portes retentissent. Ils s'embrassèrent et Ginny sauta dans le train.


	20. Chapter 20 : Chez Drago

**Chapitre 20 : Chez Drago**

* * *

><p>Harry chercha Drago des yeux. Il le vit adossé à un mur non loin de là et le rejoignit.<p>

- Ce n'est pas facile de la laisser partir hein ? s'enquit-il doucement.

- Non, j'aimerais tellement que ce soit déjà le mois de juin mais on est qu'en janvier alors j'ai le temps d'attendre encore… soupira Harry.

- Aller viens on va chez moi te changer les idées, ma mère est contente de te revoir tu sais, sourit Drago.

- Très bien, je te suis.

- On peut retourner au Square utiliser la cheminée ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui bien sûr mais tu ne veux pas y aller en transplanant ?

- Non, ses voisins sont des moldus et sa maison est cachée magiquement comme la tienne. On ne peut transplaner que dans la rue qui se trouve devant à cause des sortilèges de protections que j'ai mit en place. Donc transplaner en plein jour dans une rue remplie de moldus ce n'est pas l'idéale. La plupart du temps j'utilise la cheminée mais s'il est tard, il m'arrive d'y aller pied au cas où elle dorme.

- D'accord, rentrons au Square. De toute façon je dois récupérer mon sac dans ma chambre.

- Moi aussi, j'ai oublié de le prendre ce matin. La petite conversation que vous avez eu pendant le petit déj' m'a fait oublier pas mal de chose, s'amusa-t-il.

- Pff, c'est de l'Hermione tout craché ! Elle est très forte pour deviner à quoi on occupe nos nuits…

- Elle est très maternelle envers vous, remarqua Drago.

- Je sais bien… Dis donc, tu ne veux pas qu'on termine cette conversation chez moi plutôt que de se cailler ici ?

- Si, bonne idée !

Ils se dépêchèrent donc de transplaner et de rentrer au Square. Ils allèrent ensuite s'installer dans la cuisine et reprirent leur conversation là où ils l'avaient arrêté.

- Oui donc je te disais que je savais qu'elle était maternelle envers nous… reprit Harry. Ça date de l'an dernier, c'était elle qui prenait toutes les décisions et depuis qu'elle et Ron ne sont plus ensemble…

- Ils ont été ensemble ? le coupa Drago.

- Euh oui… Tu ne savais pas ?

- Non !

- Ils se sont mis ensemble lors de la dernière bataille mais ça n'a pas marché. Ils se sont séparés au mois d'août mais ils ont réussi à rester amis.

- C'était donc ça l'histoire avec Ron ? C'est à cause de ça que vous ne vous écriviez plus quand on s'est rencontré en Irlande ?

- Oui, j'avais ouvert les yeux à Ron sur certaines choses avant de partir et il a mit longtemps à y digérer… Ça à l'air de beaucoup t'intéresser cette histoire dit donc, remarqua Harry.

- Mais non… Je m'informe c'est tout ! se défendit-il.

- Mouai…

- Quoi ?

- Rien…

- Tu dis rien, mais tu es en train de réfléchir à quelque chose !

- Peut-être… éluda Harry.

- Bon on récupère nos affaires et on y va ? demanda Drago.

- Oui. On se retrouve dans le salon dans dix minutes, ok ?

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Harry se dépêcha de regrouper toutes ses affaires dans son sac et nettoya sa chambre d'un coup de baguette avant de se rendre dans le salon où Drago l'attendait déjà.

- Ok Harry, l'adresse c'est 3 rue des jonquilles. Je passe devant, on se rejoint là-bas. Ah oui tiens, dit-il en lui donnant de la poudre de cheminette.

- Merci, à tout de suite.

Il regarda Drago disparaître dans la cheminée et avança dedans après avoir pris le soin de mettre ses lunettes à l'abri dans une poche de sa veste. Il prononça l'adresse et se laissa emporter.

- Ça va ? demanda la voix de Drago qui lui paraissait lointaine.

- Euh oui je crois, décidément je ne m'habituerais jamais à ce moyen de transport ! s'exclama-t-il.

Drago rigola et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois debout, il remit ses lunettes et se nettoya avec sa baguette.

- En tout cas bienvenu chez moi ! lança-t-il.

- Elle est où ta mère ?

- Elle travaille, elle finit vers 13h. Au fait, ma mère ne s'appelle plus Malefoy elle a récupéré son nom. Maintenant c'est Black, sourit-il. Mais appelle là Narcissa, elle préfère.

- Narcissa Black, ça va ça sonne bien, s'amusa Harry.

- Et je lui ai dit de t'appeler Harry plutôt que Potter, ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non, c'est même mieux, sourit-il.

- D'acc et dernier truc, ça te dérange si on passe la nuit ici ?

- Euh non, de toute façon je ne savais pas où partir…

- Moi non plus, c'est pour ça que je me suis dit qu'on pourrait rester là cette nuit et réfléchir où partir demain.

- Ça me convient, sourit Harry.

- Par contre c'est moins luxueux que chez toi ici, s'amusa Drago. Il n'y a que deux chambres et deux salles de bain.

- C'est toujours plus luxueux que ma toile de tente, plaisanta Harry.

- C'est sûr ! Viens je vais te montrer ma chambre ! Il y a deux lits simples dedans et la chambre mène à une salle de bain.

- C'est cool, au moins tu as ta propre salle de bain ! Car les filles sont longues dedans ! Je dois virer Ginny pour pouvoir y accéder des fois !

- Mouai enfin ce matin tu n'as pas eu besoin de la virer, railla-t-il.

- Drago ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Quoi ? dit-il l'air de rien. Ce sont les insinuations d'Hermione dès que vous êtes partis en courant de la cuisine, se défendit-il. Mais avoue qu'elle a vu juste encore !

- Oui bon ça va !

- C'est bon j'arrête ! Entre, c'est ma chambre. J'occupe le lit prêt de la porte donc pose tes affaires sur celui à côté de la fenêtre. Et la salle de bain est ici, dit-il en se dirigeant vers une porte.

- Elle est sympa cette maison quand même, déclara Harry.

- Oui, j'aime bien y passer du temps quand je veux réfléchir, sourit Drago. Viens, on va dans la cuisine. Je vais préparer le repas comme ça on aura plus qu'à ce mettre à table quand ma mère arrivera.

- Bonne idée, je meure de faim !

- Voyons ce qu'il y a dans ce frigo, dit-il en l'ouvrant. Mouai, il n'y a pas grand-chose comme d'habitude. Bon dans ce cas ça sera des patates et des steaks…

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? proposa Harry.

- Je pense que ça devrait aller, sourit-il. Pour les patates c'est bon, dit-il en donnant un coup de baquette sur le tas de pommes de terre. Une poêle pour les steaks et c'est fini.

- Je vais mettre le couvert alors, décida Harry.

- Ok, les assiettes sont dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier et les couverts en-dessus du four.

Ils s'activèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la mère de Drago rentre du travail et vienne les interrompre.

- Mmm, ça sent bon ici ! s'exclama-t-elle en les faisant sursauter.

- Maman ! s'écria Drago. Tu nous as fichu la frousse !

- Désolée, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire après l'avoir embrasser sur la joue. Harry, enchantée de te revoir !

- Moi de-même, répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

- Au fait Maman, on va dormir ici cette nuit. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas de problème, vous pouvez même rester plus longtemps si vous voulez.

- Bon et ben à table alors, c'est prêt ! lança Drago en faisant le service.

- Alors Harry, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? s'enquit-elle.

- Pas grand-chose… Je prends des vacances pour l'instant, répondit-il avec un sourire. Et puis on s'amuse bien avec Drago maintenant.

- C'est vrai, c'était vraiment sympa l'Irlande ! On a passé de bons moments là-bas, rajouta Drago.

- Je suis heureuse de voir que vous vous entendez bien maintenant !

- C'est grâce à toi Maman si je suis devenu comme ça, tu m'as permit d'ouvrir les yeux sur l'influence que Papa avait sur moi, dit-il.

- On n'a pas eut une vie facile avec les idées qu'avaient ton père… Si tu n'avais pas été là, je l'aurais laissé il y a bien longtemps et j'aurais reprit contact avec mon autre sœur…

- Avec Andromeda ? intervint Harry.

- Oui, j'aurais du suivre ses traces plutôt que celle de Bellatrix mais j'ai connu Lucius et ça a changé ma vie…

- Le plus important ce n'est pas ce que vous avez fait avant, mais ce que vous avez décidez de faire maintenant, l'interrompit doucement Harry. Il ne faut plus regarder le passé, il a été bien trop horrible, il faut vivre à fond le bonheur qu'on a réussi à retrouver et regarder dans le futur.

- Tu as toujours été trop gentil Harry. J'ai autrefois fait parti de ce qu'on peut appeler ton clan ennemi et aujourd'hui tu me parles comme si on avait toujours été du même côté…

- Vous n'étiez pas vraiment un membre de ce clan, en tout cas moi je ne vous considérais pas vraiment comme tel, expliqua Harry. Déjà vous n'avez jamais porté la marque ce qui signifie que vous n'avez jamais reconnu Voldemort en tant que maître et rien que pour ça je vous respecte.

- Il est vrai que j'ai toujours refusé la marque car je voulais rester libre mais ça n'a pas suffit, j'aurais du m'enfuir mais Drago partageait les idées de Lucius et je ne voulais pas le laisser…

- Je suis désolé Maman, j'aurais du t'écouter. Tu m'as toujours dit de me méfier des idées de Papa mais avec Bellatrix, ils m'apprenaient à utiliser la magie. Grâce à eux, je suis devenu fort mais je n'aurais jamais du accepter la marque, il m'a demandé quelque chose d'impossible à réaliser. Si Rogue n'avait pas été là, je me serais fait tuer pour ne pas avoir accomplie ses ordres…

- Comme l'a dit Harry tout à l'heure, le plus important est ce que tu as choisi de faire maintenant et non ce que tu as fait dans le passé Drago, dit-elle avec un sourire. Si Drago et moi pouvons nous reconstruire c'est grâce à toi Harry, rajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Vous savez, rien de tout ça n'aurait pu arriver si vous n'aviez pas été là. Le dernier jour, dans la forêt, si vous aviez dit que j'étais vivant je n'aurais jamais pu le battre car il y avait beaucoup trop de mangemorts avec lui. Alors merci à vous de m'avoir sauvé la vie !

- C'était tout à fait normal pour moi de t'aider à ce moment là. Je savais que si je voulais recommencer ma vie dans un monde meilleur, il fallait que tu le battes. Je voulais un monde débarrassé de lui et de ses fidèles, un monde sans guerre, un monde où les générations futures pourraient être en paix…

- N'en parlons plus, dit Harry en souriant. Notre monde est en train de se reconstruire et les générations à venir vont pouvoir vivre sereinement. Si un jour vous avez envie de revoir votre sœur Andromeda, vous pouvez me le dire et j'irais lui en parler.

- Oh ! Tu ferais ça pour moi ? s'exclama Narcissa émue tandis que Drago souriait.

- Bien sûr ! Je lui rends visite assez souvent depuis que son mari et sa fille sont morts. Il ne lui reste plus que son petit-fils maintenant et je suis sûr que si elle retrouvait quelqu'un de sa famille et bien cela lui ferait du bien.

- Son petit-fils ? Le fils de Nymphadora et Remus ?

- Oui, Teddy. Je suis son parrain donc je me dois d'être présent prêt de lui mais aussi prêt d'Andromeda.

- Je… J'accepte ta proposition, je serais tellement heureuse de renouer avec Andromeda ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Promis je lui en parlerais, déclara Harry.

- Harry ? appela Drago.

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que c'est un hibou de Poudlard à la fenêtre donc ça doit être pour toi, sourit Drago.

- Ah oui sûrement, dit-il en se levant. Oui c'est Ginny, rajouta-t-il après avoir récupéré le parchemin.

- Je crois que je deviens devin, s'amusa Drago.

- En même temps vu le nombre de lettres que je reçois en une semaine tu ne doit pas avoir trop de mal à savoir le destinataire.

- Je reconnais que ça devient trop facile ! dit-il en éclatant de rire.

- Bon les garçons je vous laisse à vos occupations, je vais aller acheter de quoi manger.

- D'accord Maman, à tout à l'heure, répondit Drago alors que Narcissa sortait de la maison. Alors Harry, qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte Ginny ?

- Pas grand-chose qui puisse t'intéresser, rigola-t-il tandis qu'il répondait déjà à la lettre. Elle me demande où on est et ce qu'on a prévu de faire.

- On est chez moi et on à rien de prévu ! répondit-il.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à trainer dans la maison. Ils firent notamment de nombreuses parties d'échec tout en discutant.

Narcissa ne rentra que le soir avec deux grosses pizzas pour le diner. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, ils discutaient de choses plus légères que le midi. Leur conversation se termina à quasiment 23h, quand Narcissa décida d'aller se coucher car elle travaillait le lendemain. Elle souhaita une bonne nuit aux garçons et monta. Harry et Drago ne trainèrent pas et montèrent après avoir rangé la cuisine.

Quand Drago eut fini dans la salle de bain, Harry y alla. Lorsqu'il en sorti, il se prit un oreiller en pleine tête qui le fit chanceler alors que Drago éclatait de rire. Il se glissa jusqu'à son lit et attrapa son oreiller qu'il expédia droit sur Drago qui tomba de son lit complètement hilare. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils s'écroulèrent sur leur lit pour essayer de reprendre leur respiration. Ce ne fut pas facile car ils étaient prit de fous rires complètement incontrôlables. Lorsqu'ils eurent réussi à reprendre leur souffle, ils se couchèrent et Drago éteignit la lumière.

- Harry ? appela Drago plusieurs minutes plutard.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que... Ça t'est déjà arrivé de tomber amoureux et d'avoir l'impression que la fille n'éprouve pas la même chose que toi ?

- Oui, avec Ginny…

- Impossible ! Elle t'a toujours aimé et ça c'est bien vu à Poudlard ! répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

- Peut-être oui, mais en sixième année lorsque je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais, elle sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre… De plus, Ginny est la sœur de mon meilleur ami alors à l'époque je me suis livré une véritable bataille intérieur pour savoir, si oui ou non je pouvais sortir avec elle.

- Par rapport à Ron tu ne voulais pas sortir avec elle ?

- C'est ça, Ron était très protecteur envers Ginny et dès qu'il la voyait embrasser un garçon ça le rendait un peu dingue…

- Comment t'as réussi à sortir avec elle du coup ? s'enquit Drago.

- Le jour où on gagné la coupe de Quidditch. Ce jour là, j'étais en retenu avec Rogue, je n'ai donc pas pu assister au match. Lorsque je suis rentré dans la salle commune tout le monde fêtait la victoire et elle est venue se jeter dans mes bras. Alors je n'ai pas réfléchi et je l'ai embrassé, finit-il avec un sourire en se rappelant ce moment.

- Je croyais qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un ? demanda Drago qui semblait perdu.

- Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te dire, ils n'étaient plus ensemble depuis plusieurs semaines.

- Ah d'accord, et Ron ?

- Il ne l'a pas trop mal pris mais il faisait des grimaces à chaque fois qu'on s'embrassait devant lui, répondit Harry en rigolant. Mais pourquoi cette question au fait ? s'enquit-il sérieusement.

- J'ai l'impression que je suis tombé amoureux Harry, chuchota-t-il.

- L'impression ? Car tu n'es pas sûr ?

- Je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant, c'est tout nouveau pour moi… En me rapprochant de toi j'ai découvert ce que veux dire l'amitié et maintenant je me rends compte que j'ai envie d'être prêt d'elle car je l'aime, acheva-t-il à voix basse.

- Qui ? demanda hâtivement Harry.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas deviné ? Tout à l'heure, j'ai eut l'impression que c'était à quoi tu réfléchissais quand je me suis beaucoup intéressé à ce que tu me racontais…

- Je pense bien à quelqu'un mais…

- Mais tu penses que c'est impossible que je tombe amoureux d'elle ?

- Exactement !

- C'est donc que tu dois penser à la bonne personne, murmura Drago.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé ces nouveaux chapitres. J'en publierais de nouveau 5 dans le weekend...<br>Bonne fin de semaine à tous et à bientôt pour la suite !  
><em>


	21. Chapter 21 : Confidence

_Tout d'abord, désolé pour le retard, j'aurais du publier ce weekend mais je n'ai pas pu me connecter depuis vendredi... Ensuite, un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont prit le temps de laisser des reviews, se connecter et les lire, c'est vraiment encourageant et motivant pour écrire la suite, alors merci ! Maintenant, place aux cinq nouveaux chapitres, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21 : Confidence<strong>

* * *

><p>Un long silence suivit la dernière phrase de Drago. Ils étaient tous deux plongés dans leur réflexion et aucun d'eux n'osait briser le silence.<p>

Drago se doutait qu'Harry avait trouvé le nom de cette personne mais il préférait attendre qu'il le prononce à voix haute. Pour lui, il était impossible de dire ce nom pour l'instant. Il voulait qu'Harry réagisse, mais lorsqu'il distingua l'expression d'Harry à la lumière de la Lune, il se rendit compte que celui-ci était dans un autre monde, comme il l'avait déjà si souvent vu lorsqu'ils étaient en Irlande.

Drago avait cependant besoin de parler, de se confier à quelqu'un et la seule personne à qui il pouvait tout dire maintenant c'était Harry. Harry, qu'il avait toujours détesté jusqu'à novembre dernier et maintenant qu'il avait appris à le connaître, il ne voulait plus le quitter car il était devenu un ami. Un ami précieux à ses yeux, si bien qu'il le considérait maintenant comme son meilleur ami.

- Harry ? Harry ? appela plusieurs fois Drago qui ne put garder le silence plus longtemps.

- Excuse, marmonna-t-il. Je me suis un peu égaré dans mes pensées…

- Aide-moi s'il te plait ! Dis-moi quoi faire, je suis complètement perdu, j'ai besoin de toi ! dit Drago désespéré tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit pour mieux observer Harry.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? interrogea Harry qui se redressa lui aussi.

- Je ne sais pas trop… Déjà dis-moi si j'ai une chance avec elle ?

- Je ne suis toujours pas sûr à cent pour cent que je pense à la bonne personne, je te signal, répondit-il.

- Je suis sûr que tu as trouvé, murmura Drago en entourant ses jambes de ses bras.

- Dis-moi son prénom, dit alors Harry.

- Dis-le à ma place s'il te plait…

- C'est Hermione, murmura Harry.

- Oui, chuchota Drago en mettant sa tête dans ses genoux.

- Et pourquoi ça te mets dans un état pareil ? s'enquit doucement Harry en allant s'asseoir prêt de lui.

- C'est… C'est angoissant ! Ne pas savoir ce qu'elle ressent alors que... Comment as-tu fait ?

- Pour faire quoi ?

- Pour ne rien laisser paraître alors que tu la croisais tous les jours, quand tu la voyais dans les bras d'un autre…

- C'était dur, se rappela Harry. J'avais envie de lui hurler ce que je ressentais, de frapper son copain et de l'autre je ne voulais pas car je savais que ça la blesserait. Je ne voulais pas la blesser, je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse et tant pis pour moi si je ne l'étais pas… Je sais ce que tu ressens, dit-il d'un ton compatissant en mettant une main sur son épaule.

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, murmura Drago. Est-ce que j'ai une chance avec elle ? Tu la connais mieux que quiconque, tu dois savoir si j'ai une chance…

- En effet, je connais la réponse mais… commença Harry.

- Mais tu ne veux pas me la dire par respect pour elle ? le coupa Drago.

- C'est ça, mais si tu veux je peux lui écrire une lettre et lui parler de toi…

- C'est… C'est une idée… Très bien j'accepte, dit-il après avoir hésité.

- Je peux l'écrire maintenant si tu veux, proposa alors Harry.

- Oui sinon je risque de changer d'avis, décida alors Drago.

Drago ralluma la lumière et se leva. Il se dirigea vers le petit bureau et prit une plume et un parchemin qu'il tendit à Harry avant de se rasseoir sur son lit.

_Hermione,_

_J'espère que tu ne dors pas encore car ce n'était pas dans mes intentions de te réveiller… J'ai cependant une bonne raison (ou mauvaise, à toi de juger) de t'écrire si tard._

_Je viens d'avoir une discussion avec Drago et cela te concerne._

_Nous avons parlé de quelque chose que j'ai parlé avec toi il y a quelques jours seulement… Essaie de te souvenir de cette discussion et sache que j'ai découvert ce que je t'avais dit que je découvrirais dès que je serais seul avec lui… Je ne veux pas tout te dire maintenant, essaie plutôt de te rappeler…_

_J'attends ta réponse au plus vite,_

_En attendant, je te souhaite une bonne nuit,_

_Harry_

Une fois terminé, Harry donna sa lettre à Plume qui s'envola aussitôt. Drago se mit à la fenêtre et observa la petite chouette disparaître à l'horizon.

Il se mit alors au lit et quand Harry fut lui aussi couché, il éteignit de nouveau les lumières avant de murmurer un "merci". Harry sourit et laissa ses pensées l'emporter une nouvelle fois.

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, Drago dormait encore, il se glissa alors silencieusement hors de la chambre et descendit dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour Harry, sourit Narcissa lorsqu'il entre dans la pièce.

- Bonjour, répondit-t-il en lui rendant son sourire.

- Je crois que cette chouette t'appartient, dit-elle en lui montrant une étagère.

- Ah oui c'est Plume, dit-il lorsqu'il vit sa chouette au sommet de l'étagère.

- Elle t'attend depuis un moment alors je l'ai nourrit pour la faire patienter.

- Merci, répondit-il avant d'appeler sa chouette.

Plume s'envola de son perchoir et vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry. Il alla ensuite s'installer dans le salon pour lire la réponse d'Hermione.

_Harry,_

_J'allais me coucher lorsque Plume est arrivée, tu m'as cependant donné de quoi réfléchir avec ton message. J'y ai longuement pensé hier soir et j'ai fini par me rappeler de quelle conversation tu voulais parler._

_Ne lui dit rien de tout ça s'il te plait._

_Nous sommes devenus amis et c'est déjà quelque chose de fabuleux. Je ne lui en demande donc pas plus._

_Je ne me fais de toute façon pas trop d'illusions, je sais très bien qu'il ne m'aimera jamais…_

_Le temps va être long, j'ai déjà hâte d'être aux vacances de Pâques pour te revoir et aussi le revoir comme tu peux t'en douter…_

_Il y aura toujours la sortie à Pré-au-Lard qui aura sûrement lieu fin février, comme souvent et Ginny et moi espérons vous voir là-bas._

_Je vais réfléchir à propos de Drago… Peut-être que tu pourras lui en parler mais pas maintenant._

_A bientôt_

_Hermione_

Harry réfléchit. Hermione aimait Drago et Drago l'aimait. Le seul problème était qu'aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir faire le premier pas, il faudrait donc qu'il trouve le moyen de faire franchir le cap à l'un d'eux.

Il ne dit presque rien de ce qu'avait écrit Hermione dans sa lettre à Drago et ils passèrent la journée à se balader dans le monde moldus, parlant d'un peu tout sauf d'Hermione.

Le mois de janvier passa et ils étaient toujours chez Drago ce qui ravissait Narcissa. Harry proposait tous les jours à Drago d'écrire à Hermione, pour lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait et il lui répondait toujours qu'il n'était pas prêt.

Début février, Harry reçut un hibou de la part de Ginny lui disant que la sortie à Pré-au-Lard aurait lieu le samedi 27 février.

Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que Drago parle d'Hermione, et Harry voyait très bien que parler d'elle lui faisait un peu de bien. Drago essayait de cacher à Harry qu'il souffrait de la situation mais ça ne marchait pas, Harry le voyait dans son regard.

Le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard arriva trop rapidement au goût de Drago car il n'avait toujours pas réussi à écrire à Hermione.

- Drago ? appela Harry.

- Quoi ? répondit-il en sortant de ses pensées.

- Tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, tu vas passer l'après-midi en sa compagnie et elle va se rendre compte de tes sentiments car elle est très perspicace pour ce genre de chose, expliqua Harry.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse de toute façon ? s'enquit-il désespérément.

- Tu as toujours le culot que tu avais quand on était à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il.

- Euh oui je pense pourquoi ? répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Dans ce cas embrasse-la dès qu'elle arrive, dit sérieusement Harry.

- Tu veux que je me reprenne une claque comme en troisième année ou quoi ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Non ! Je suis sérieux Drago ! Embrasse-la !

- C'est impossible, je n'aurais jamais assez de courage pour le faire ! Tu es un Gryffondor et tu es courageux mais pas moi, je suis un Serpentard je te rappel !

- Tu es un Serpentard qui a toujours eu beaucoup de culot alors pour une fois, utilise-le pour faire quelque chose de positif par Merlin !

- Tu crois vraiment ? s'enquit Drago qui semblait perdu.

- Oui ! S'il te plait, fais-moi confiance ! Promet-moi que tu vas le faire.

Drago laissa le silence s'installer et réfléchi. Harry qui voyait très bien qu'il réfléchissait ne brisa pas le silence et attendit qu'il reparle.

- Très bien je le ferais, je te le promets, finit par lâcher Drago.

Harry lui fit un sourire que Drago lui rendit. A midi, Drago avait l'estomac tellement noué qu'il ne parvint pas à manger beaucoup malgré les encouragements d'Harry. Narcissa interrogeait Drago sur ce qui n'allait pas et Harry la rassura, mais ne lui donna pas la vraie raison. Drago le remercia en silence.

A 12h50, Drago et Harry transplanèrent depuis le Chemin de Traverse jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard et allèrent attendre les filles devant le portail de l'école. Lorsqu'ils les aperçurent, Harry vit Drago se raidir. Il se tourna alors vers lui et vit les interrogations muettes de Drago dans son regard. Harry hocha la tête pour l'encourager et il vit avec soulagement la détermination de Drago dans ses yeux qui avaient retrouvés une couleur bleu acier.

Ginny arriva la première, car elle s'était mit à courir et elle se jeta dans les bras d'Harry tandis qu'Hermione arrivait plus lentement. Quand elle arriva à leur hauteur, Harry surveilla discrètement Drago. Ne voulant pas laisser l'occasion passer, Drago attrapa délicatement Hermione par la taille pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrassa.

Hermione n'osa pas bouger de peur qu'elle ne soit en train de rêver puis, doucement, il la lâcha et fit un pas en arrière. Elle planta alors son regard dans le sien et avança d'un pas. Elle glissa une main dans la sienne et posa l'autre sur son épaule avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Hermione et Drago finir par se détacher l'un de l'autre mais laissèrent leur doigts entrelacés. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers Harry et Ginny qui affichaient tous deux un petit sourire satisfait. Personne ne parla tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bar des Trois Balais.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bar, de nombreuses têtes se tournèrent. Ils n'y prêtèrent cependant pas attention et trouvèrent une table un peu à l'écart tandis qu'Hermione allait chercher quatre bièraubeurres. Quand elle revint, elle alla se blottir près de Drago qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Alors quoi de neuf tous les deux ? demanda Ginny pour entamer une conversation.

- Le neuf est en face de toi, répondit Harry avec un petit rire.

- Et sérieusement, vous n'êtes allé nulle part ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Non, on est resté chez moi tout le temps depuis que vous êtes revenues à l'école, déclara Drago.

- Vous êtes restés enfermé pendant quasiment deux mois ?

- On se baladait mais on a eu de l'occupation, dit Harry avec un clin d'œil à Drago.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Hermione tandis que les garçons échangeaient des sourires.

- On a beaucoup discuté de moi en fait, dit Drago.

- Comment ça de toi ? s'enquit Hermione en le fixant.

- Et bien... hésita-t-il en la regardant. Quand je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments pour toi, j'en ai parlé avec Harry et il a essayé de me persuader de t'écrire…

- Tiens, moi aussi il a essayé de me convaincre de t'écrire, ce que je n'ai pas fait non plus ! s'exclama-t-elle en rigolant.

Vers 16h, ils se séparèrent et se donnèrent rendez-vous devant le portail de l'école un peu avant 19h, heure à laquelle les filles devaient rentrer au château.

- Je trouve ça bien qu'ils soient ensemble, dit soudain Harry.

- Oui, répondit Ginny avec un sourire.

- J'ai juste peur de la réaction de Ron lorsqu'il l'apprendra… dit-il l'air songeur.

- Il va être jaloux et en colère ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- En colère ?

- Oui, au 1er de l'an il a fait beaucoup d'effort pour être aimable avec Drago et quand il apprendra qu'il est avec Hermione…

- On avisera en temps voulu… Mais c'est quand même de sa faute si Hermione l'a quitté, alors il a intérêt de se tenir tranquille quand il le saura ! répliqua Harry.

- Aller détend-toi ! Il ne le sait pas encore, dit doucement Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais qu'il soit avec quelqu'un et qu'il ne nous ait encore rien dit, ça faciliterait tout, murmura Harry.

- Peut-être que tu as raison, après tout Ron a toujours été très discret à propos de sa vie privée. Et puis, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eut de ses nouvelles alors on ne sait jamais…

- Tu me fais douter Gin'… chuchota-t-il à son oreille. J'irais le voir demain pour être sûr.

- Tu me tiendras au courant hein ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Promis ! répondit-il en venant l'embrasser.

Harry se dirigea ensuite vers un banc en entrainant Ginny par la main. Il s'y assit et elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux avant de mettre sa tête sur son épaule. Harry la sentit frissonner à cause du froid. Il resserra alors son étreinte pour lui donner un peu de sa chaleur. Ils parlèrent peu. Ils aimaient profiter des moments qu'ils avaient ensemble et ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

Quand il fut l'heure, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent lentement vers l'école. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent qu'Hermione et Drago étaient déjà là. Une voix provenant de l'autre côté du portail les fit cependant sursauter.

- Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, laissez donc ces deux jeunes hommes, il est l'heure de rentrer ! s'exclama McGonagall.

Les filles se dépêchèrent donc de dire au revoir aux garçons et rentrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'école.

- Mr Potter, Mr Malefoy, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ! Je serais bien resté discuter avec vous mais le diner va commencer d'une minute à l'autre.

- Pas de problème, on allait partir de toute façon, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Bonne soirée à vous aussi !

Harry et Drago transplanèrent alors jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse.

- Et attends ! s'exclama Harry qui venait d'avoir une idée.

- Quoi ?

- Il faut que j'aille voir Ron, j'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose.

- Tu ne peux pas attendre demain ? s'enquit-il.

- Non !

- Bon d'accord mais moi je rentre, tu sauras retrouver la maison tout seul je pense non ?

- Oui, pas de soucis ne t'inquiète pas !

- Un dernier truc, tu comptes lui dire pour Hermione et moi ? demanda Drago qui paraissait tendu à présent.

- Non, ça vous regarde. C'est à vous de décider quand vous lui direz.

- Merci, murmura Drago avant de partir.

Harry se dépêcha d'aller au magasin Weasley et vit sans surprise qu'il était fermé. Georges était cependant encore à l'intérieur et il vint lui ouvrir la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure ? s'enquit-il aussitôt.

- Je suis venu voir Ron, répondit Harry.

- Oh, euh…

- Quoi ? Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non… Il doit être chez lui mais… hésita Georges.

- Mais quoi ?

- Vas-y, tu verras bien, de toute façon il ne peut pas te cacher ça plus longtemps, ça devient ridicule ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me cache Georges ? s'exclama Harry.

- Monte le rejoindre ! dit-il pour seule réponse.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça Georges ! ronchonna Harry avant de courir dans les escaliers.

- Je sais ! cria Georges en éclatant de rire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry frappait à la porte de Ron. Il lui ouvrit et la surprise se vit sur son visage avant qu'il ne devienne écarlate.


	22. Chapter 22 : Quel Cachotier Ce Ron !

**Chapitre 22 : Quel cachotier ce Ron**

* * *

><p>- Euh salut, marmonna Ron.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ron ? demanda aussitôt Harry.

- Tu as vu Georges ? devina-t-il.

- Oui, admit-il.

- Bon d'accord rentre, murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que…? commença Harry lorsqu'il vit que Ron n'était pas seul avant son arrivée.

- Tu te souviens de Padma Patil ? Et bien, on est ensemble depuis un mois environ, lâcha Ron.

- Enchanté de te revoir Harry, sourit-elle.

- De… De même, parvint-il à dire. Ron ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ?

- Je voulais être sûr et je ne voulais pas qu'Hermione le sache… Du moins pas au début mais c'est ma meilleure amie alors je dois lui dire.

- Et moi je suis quoi dans tout ça ? Si je ne serais pas venu, tu me l'aurais dit quand ? s'enflamma Harry.

- Calme-toi ! dit Ron qui voyait la colère d'Harry venir à la surface. Tu l'aurais su en même temps qu'elle, après tout tu es mon meilleur ami aussi ! Je suis désolé de vous avoir caché ça pendant si longtemps, marmonna Ron en baissant les yeux.

- A part Georges qui est au courant ? demanda alors Harry en se calmant.

- Pas grand monde…

- Tes parents ?

- Non, juste Georges, Angelina, Bill et Fleur. Et maintenant, il y a toi et bientôt Hermione.

- Et les autres ? Tes parents ? Ginny ? Charlie ? C'est ta famille Ron ! s'énerva Harry.

- Tu crois vraiment que je devrais leur dire maintenant ? On est ensemble depuis un mois seulement…

- Et bien oui Ron, quand tu es avec quelqu'un depuis un mois tu dois dire à ta famille que tu es avec ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Bon, si tu es d'accord je le ferais alors… dit-il en se tourna vers Padma.

- Bien sûr que je suis d'accord ! dit-elle en venant l'embrasser.

- Dans ce cas on ira voir mes parents demain, décida-il alors qu'elle lui souriait.

- Et pour Hermione ? interrogea Harry.

- Je lui écris ce soir, je te le promets Harry ! répondit sincèrement Ron. Et tu peux le dire à Ginny si tu veux, rajouta-t-il en lui faisant un sourire.

- Bon dans ce cas je vous laisse, il faut que je rentre.

- Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas manger avec nous ? proposa alors Ron.

- Je ne peux pas, je suis attendu pour diner.

- Où ? demanda curieusement Ron.

- Chez Drago. Je suis chez lui depuis que les filles sont retournées à Poudlard, expliqua alors Harry.

- Chez… Chez Drago ? bredouilla Ron.

- Oui, chez Drago et sa mère, ajouta Harry.

- Alors c'est bien vrai ? Je veux dire, tu es vraiment devenu proche de lui ? demanda Ron.

- Oui Ron, je te l'ai déjà dit alors n'en parlons plus s'il te plait. Tu dois admettre qu'il a vraiment changé et que c'est mon ami maintenant ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Je te crois moi qu'il a changé, tu sais, dit Padma. Ça c'est vu au 1er de l'an.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te croire, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à oublier le passé comme toi, Ginny ou Hermione le faite. Je suis désolé Harry, je te crois mais il me faut prendre plus de distance avec le passé. J'y travail encore tu sais, je fais de mon mieux mais ce n'est pas facile… expliqua Ron.

- Je sais que tu essaies et c'est ça le plus important pour moi. Par contre je dois vraiment y aller Ron.

- Ok Harry, bonne soirée alors, dit-il avec un sourire avant de venir l'enlacer.

- Bonne soirée à vous deux, répondit-il en sortant.

Harry dévala l'escalier et prit la sortie qui menait directement sur le Chemin de Traverse pour ne pas avoir à repasser dans la boutique.

Il courut presque jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur et il traversa le pub rapidement, adressant un signe de main à Hannah.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le monde moldus, il eut un doute sur le chemin à prendre mais il finit par se rappeler. Une fois devant la porte de chez Drago, il frappa et entra.

- Harry ! appela Drago.

- Quoi ?

- Viens manger, on t'attend dans la cuisine.

- J'arrive, répondit-il en gagnant la cuisine.

- Alors comment va Ron ? demanda Drago dès qu'il se fut assis.

- Bien, très bien même.

- Tu avais l'air pressé de le voir tout d'un coup non ? questionna Drago.

- Oui, dit-il tandis que Narcissa faisait le service.

Drago n'insista pas sur le sujet, il avait compris par le regard qu'Harry lui avait adressé qu'il aurait une réponse dès que sa mère ne serait plus là. Il attendrait donc pour savoir ce qui avait tant préoccupé Harry ce soir.

Drago ne dit rien à sa mère à propos d'Hermione et ils discutèrent donc de leur après-midi à Pré-au-Lard rapidement.

Une fois le diner terminé, Narcissa monta dans sa chambre et les garçons ne tardèrent pas à faire la même chose. Harry partit prendre sa douche et quand il en sortit, Drago y alla. Pendant que Drago y était, Harry en profita pour écrire à Ginny.

_Mon cœur,_

_En fait j'ai été ce soir voir Ron et comme on l'avait supposé et bien il est avec quelqu'un en ce moment. Tu te rends compte qu'il nous cache ça depuis un mois ! En fait, il cache ça à tout le monde car seul Georges, Angelina, Bill et Fleur sont au courant._

_Au fait, ne dis rien à Hermione, Ron va lui dire lui-même. Il va lui envoyer une lettre ce soir ou demain… Il va aussi aller voir ses parents demain et informer le reste de sa famille. Ce n'est pas trop tôt d'ailleurs !_

_Bon, je suppose que tu attends que je te donne un nom. Sache que tu la connais et j'ai été très surpris lorsque je l'ai vu chez lui._

_Il s'agit de Padma Patil ! Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'il sortirait avec elle mais il faut avouer qu'ils sont vraiment mignon tous les deux._

_Comme tu ne gardes jamais bien longtemps pour toi ce que tu penses, je te laisse le soin d'écrire directement à l'intéresser ce que tu penses de tout ça…_

_Passe une bonne soirée et un bon dimanche._

_Tu me manques déjà,_

_Je t'aime ma Gin'_

_Harry_

Quand Drago sortit de la salle de bain, Harry était en train d'accrocher sa lettre à la patte de Plume.

- Tu écris déjà à Ginny ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

- Oui, j'avais des choses à lui apprendre sur son frère, sourit Harry.

- Des choses dont tu vas me parler dans quelques minutes je suppose non ? devina Drago tandis que Plume s'envolait par la fenêtre.

- Exact, répondit Harry en hochant la tête.

- Aller je t'écoute, dit Drago en s'asseyant sur son lit face à Harry.

- En fait, si j'étais pressé de voir Ron c'est parce qu'avec Ginny, on a parlé de lui tout à l'heure et on a émit la possibilité, qu'il pouvait avoir une copine…

- Et tu as eu ta réponse ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui… Et on avait raison, rajouta-t-il après un bref silence.

- Il sort avec une fille et il ne t'avait rien dit ? s'étonna Drago.

- Ouai il est avec depuis un mois, répondit amèrement Harry.

- Et euh… C'est qui cette fille ? demanda-t-il.

- Padma Patil, murmura-t-il.

- Whaou ! s'exclama Drago.

- Ouai mais il aurait au moins pu me le dire, et le dire à Hermione aussi ! s'énerva Harry.

- Il a préféré garder ça pour lui et je comprends… Moi aussi je n'ai rien dit à ma mère à propos d'Hermione.

- Peut-être mais toi tu viens de te mettre avec elle ! Lui, ça fait un mois quand même !

- De toute façon, il va l'apprendre à tout le monde maintenant, alors n'en parlons plus… déclara Drago pour calmer un peu Harry qui commençait à s'emballer.

- Ouai ben heureusement que je suis allé le voir sinon, on pouvait encore attendre, ronchonna-t-il.

- Et il va aussi le dire à Hermione ?

- Oui pourquoi ? Ça t'inquiète ? demanda Harry qui se calmait enfin.

- Non pas vraiment, mais tu penses qu'elle va lui dire pour elle et moi ?

- Il y a de grande chance, répondit doucement Harry qui pouvait très bien voir l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Drago.

- Il ne m'apprécie déjà pas trop mais là, il va me détester encore plus ! marmonna Drago.

- C'est sûr que ça va lui faire un choc. Il a déjà du mal avec le fait que l'on soit devenu ami alors là…

- Il faudra bien qu'il s'y fasse de toute façon, rajouta Drago.

- C'est sûr…

Ils ne rajoutèrent plus un mot et se laissèrent gagner par le sommeil. Le lendemain, lorsqu'Harry se leva Plume l'attendait. Il se dépêcha de prendre la lettre de Ginny et l'ouvrit.

_Mon amour,_

_J'avoue avoir été surprise de voir Plume arriver hier soir._

_Comment Ron a-t-il pu nous cacher ça si longtemps ? Je n'en reviens pas !_

_Comme tu l'as deviné, je lui ai expédié un hibou où je l'ai plus ou moins engueulé mais bon, passons…_

_Sache qu'il a envoyé un hibou à Hermione hier soir pour lui dire la vérité, je n'ai donc même pas eu à lui cacher la vérité comme tu me l'avais demandé._

_Hermione a été très surprise lorsqu'il lui a dit que c'était avec Padma qu'il était, mais au final elle est contente pour lui. Elle lui a ensuite renvoyé un hibou pour lui dire qu'elle sortait avec Drago et pour l'instant, il ne lui a toujours pas répondu… Mais je pense qu'il risque de mettre un certain temps avant de répondre car il risque vraiment d'être choqué ! J'aimerais quand même beaucoup voir sa tête lorsqu'il va lire la lettre d'Hermione !_

_Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que vous comptiez faire maintenant ? Rester encore chez Drago ou bouger quelque part ?_

_En tout cas vivement les vacances car toi aussi tu me manques déjà,_

_Je t'aime,_

_Ginny_

Harry apprit aussitôt à Drago qu'Hermione avait envoyé une lettre à Ron pour lui dire qu'elle sortait avec lui. Il lui demanda aussi ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant, car il avait envie de bouger. Drago lui avoua qu'il avait aussi envie de repartir mais il n'avait pas plus d'idées qu'Harry pour la destination.

Ils passèrent encore plus d'une semaine chez Drago à se demander où ils allaient partir, avant d'enfin trouver une destination. Drago proposa tout simplement de retourner en Irlande, là où ils avaient passé tant de bons moments. Harry accepta et ils firent leurs bagages pour partir le soir même.

Ils dinèrent avec Narcissa et lui dire au revoir. Ils allèrent ensuite jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse pour pouvoir transplaner.

Une fois arrivé, ils montèrent la tente et installèrent leurs affaires. Ils reprirent vite leurs petites habitudes et se dépêchèrent de gagner leur petite plage favorite.


	23. Chapter 23 : Le Plaisir D'être De Retour

**Chapitre 23 : Le plaisir d'être de retour ici**

* * *

><p>Jamais ils ne se lassaient de ces paysages. Ils aimaient se balader de nouveau sur les falaises et regarder les vagues se fracasser contre la roche. Leur temps favoris pour les balades était les jours de tempête, car ils trouvaient que la mer était encore plus belle dans ces moments là.<p>

Début avril, ils tentèrent de se baigner sans avoir recourt à la magie. Après de nombreuses tentatives, ils parvinrent à se mouiller entièrement mais ne restèrent pas longtemps dans l'eau. Par la suite, ils utilisaient un sortilège de protection contre le froid lorsqu'ils avaient envie d'un petit bain.

Le soir, ils veillaient autour du feu et faisaient griller un peu tout et n'importe quoi. C'est Hermione qui leur avait donné des idées pour leurs grillades. Elle leur avait dit de faire griller des chamallows ou encore de faire des bananes au chocolat. Ils aimaient beaucoup ses idées et ils lui en demandaient de nouvelles dans chacune de leurs lettres.

Un soir, ils reçurent un hibou de la part de Ginny et Hermione. Elles leur indiquaient qu'elles seraient en vacances le vendredi 9 avril au soir et qu'elles arriveraient à la gare à 21h. Harry et Drago se rendirent rapidement compte qu'elles arrivaient dans une semaine. Ils étaient heureux mais ne voulaient pas rentrer au Square. Harry proposa alors d'emmener les filles ici pour leurs vacances. Drago approuva l'idée et ils décidèrent de ne rien leur dire pour leur faire la surprise.

Trois jours avant l'arrivée des filles, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié d'aller voir Andromeda pour lui parler de Narcissa.

- Oh non ! s'exclama Harry.

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Drago.

- Je n'ai pas été voir Andromeda pour lui parler de ta mère.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Drago.

- Je lui ai promis ! Il faut que j'aille la voir !

- Tu veux y aller quand ?

- Cet aprem si ça ne te dérange pas…

- Si tu tiens tant à y aller, vas-y, je ne te retiens pas, sourit Drago.

- Mais tu vas faire quoi toi pendant que je serais là-bas ? lui demanda Harry.

- Ne t'occupe pas de moi, fais ce que tu as à faire.

- Merci, dit alors Harry en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Après manger, Harry transplana comme prévu jusqu'à chez Andromeda. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison, il fut heureux d'y revenir. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y était pas venu et ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir de revoir Andromeda et Teddy.

- Harry ! s'exclama Andromeda. Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir !

- Bonjour, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire. Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir.

- Entre ! Teddy va être content de te revoir. A chaque fois qu'il voit une photo de toi, il me demande où tu es.

- Il parle beaucoup ? s'intéressa Harry alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le salon. Il va avoir un an le 20 avril c'est ça ?

- Oui et il connaît déjà un certain nombre de mot.

- C'est super ça ! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

- Assied-toi, je vais le chercher, dit Andromeda en lui désignant le canapé.

- D'accord.

- Regarde Teddy qui est là, dit Andromeda.

- 'Rain Harry ! s'exclama le petit garçon.

- Teddy ! s'exclama Harry en retour.

- Tiens, dit Andromeda en venant lui mettre Teddy sur les genoux.

- Whaou ! T'as changé mon Teddy !

- Changé ? répéta-t-il en le regardant de ses petits yeux qui étaient bleus pour le moment.

- Oui ! Tu as grandit et tu parles ! répondit-il.

- Et il marche aussi, ajouta Andromeda. Montre-lui Teddy !

- R'garde ! dit le petit garçon.

Harry le posa au sol et Teddy lui lâcha les mains alors qu'Harry essayait de lui tenir. Andromeda pouffa devant l'air inquiet d'Harry et lui dit de le laisser se débrouiller. Harry enfonça alors ses mains dans ses poches pour se retenir de tenir Teddy, qui se débrouillait d'ailleurs très bien sans lui. Le petit garçon fit le tour du salon et revint devant Harry avec un petit air satisfait. Harry applaudit ce qui fit rigoler son filleul. Teddy tendit alors les mains à Harry pour qu'il le reprenne sur ses genoux, ce qu'Harry fit avec grand plaisir.

- Au fait Andromeda, j'étais venu ici pour quelque chose de bien précis, dit Harry qui se souvint des raisons de sa présence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Et bien… hésita-t-il. Depuis novembre, j'ai sympathisé avec quelqu'un et depuis je passe une bonne partie de mon temps avec lui… Et récemment, j'ai rencontré sa mère, que vous connaissez mais…

- Mais ? l'encouragea Andromeda qui ne voyait pas où Harry voulait en venir.

- Mais avec cette personne vous ne vous êtes pas vu depuis longtemps et vos relations n'étaient pas très amicales… Elle m'a cependant demandé de vous parlez d'elle car elle a comprit ses erreurs et regrette d'avoir fait le mauvais choix à l'époque. Elle aimerait, si vous êtes d'accord, vous revoir et renouer contact avec vous.

- Tu… Tu parles de ma sœur ? Tu parles de Narcissa ? devina-t-elle émue.

- Oui, murmura Harry. Je suis devenu ami avec Drago et j'ai donc rencontré Narcissa Black.

- Malefoy, Narcissa Malefoy, corrigea-t-elle.

- Non, maintenant c'est Narcissa Black. Elle a reprit son nom quand son mari et elle se sont séparés, lui apprit Harry. Si elle a gardé le silence si longtemps, c'était car Drago avait les mêmes idées que son père et qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser, expliqua-t-il.

- Je comprends mais j'ignorais tout ça, dit doucement Andromeda.

- Est-ce que vous seriez prête à la voir comme elle le souhaite ? D'essayer de renouer avec elle ? s'enquit Harry le cœur battant.

- Je veux bien, après tout, c'est toujours ma sœur… Et elle semble avoir changé, songea-t-elle.

- Très bien je lui enverrai un hibou pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle dans ce cas, sourit-il.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter et Teddy ne bougea pas des genoux d'Harry. Vers 18h, Harry décida qu'il était temps de rentrer mais Teddy ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Il s'accrocha à Harry ce qui l'obligea à le garder dans ses bras lorsqu'il se leva. Andromeda essaya de reprendre Teddy mais sans succès. Harry expliqua alors à son filleul qu'il ne pouvait pas rester mais qu'il reviendrait le plus vite possible pour le voir. Après plusieurs minutes, Teddy se décida à lâcher Harry qui l'embrassa sur le front en le déposant dans les bras d'Andromeda. Andromeda accompagna Harry jusqu'à la porte et Teddy ne put retenir ses larmes quand il le vit s'éloigner. Une fois sortit du jardin, il se retourna et adressa un petit signe de main à Andromeda et Teddy. Lorsqu'il vit les larmes du petit garçon, il se dépêcha cependant de transplaner pour ne pas être tenté de rester avec lui.

Harry arriva juste devant la zone qu'ils avaient protégée. Drago sortit de la tente dès qu'il entendit le "pop" et sourit à Harry dès qu'il le vit.

Harry passa leurs barrières invisibles et s'installa autour du feu en compagnie de Drago. Il lui raconta alors sa visite à Andromeda et lui dit qu'elle était d'accord pour revoir Narcissa. Ils écrivirent ensuite, ensemble, une lettre à Narcissa pour lui annoncer. Le hibou pour Narcissa venait à peine de partir que deux hiboux vinrent se poser sur le perchoir qu'Harry avait fait à l'automne dernier. Harry et Drago s'approchèrent des hiboux et virent qu'il y en avait un pour chacun. Ils prirent donc chacun leur lettre et retournèrent s'asseoir autour du feu pour la lire. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Drago s'éclaircit la gorge et parla.

- Hum, c'est de qui ta lettre ?

- Charlie et Romane, répondit lentement Harry. Et toi ?

- Pareil. C'est dingue comme nouvelle mais c'est super ! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

- C'est vrai, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé que Charlie serait dans les premiers à avoir des enfants… Charlie va être papa, c'est complètement dingue comme tu le disais !

- Comme quoi on peut tous changer, rigola Drago.

- Et ça va nous faire un Weasley de plus vers octobre, ajouta-t-il.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur car l'annonce de Charlie et Romane les avait rendus assez euphoriques. Ils avaient renvoyé une lettre pour les féliciter et avaient ouvert une bouteille de whisky pur feu pour trinquer.

Comme les filles arrivaient le vendredi, il fallait apporter quelques modifications dans la tente. Pour commencer, ils décidèrent de faire trois chambres au lieu d'une pour avoir plus d'intimité. Ils mirent dans deux des chambres un grand lit double et mirent les deux lits à étages dans la troisième.

Le vendredi arriva très vite. Vers 20h50, les garçons transplanèrent sur la voie 9 ¾ et les attendirent un peu à l'écart. Le train arriva à 21h précis comme d'habitude et les filles descendirent dans les premières comme toujours. Ginny vint alors se jeter dans les bras d'Harry pour l'embrasser comme elle le faisait à chaque fois, tandis qu'Hermione venait enlacer tendrement Drago avant de l'embrasser. Hermione alla ensuite enlacer Harry et Ginny salua Drago. Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard qui les fit sourire et prirent les filles par la main avant de transplaner.

- Mais… Où sommes-nous ? s'enquit Hermione dès qu'ils furent arrivés.

- Les filles, bienvenu en Irlande ! s'exclama alors Harry.

- En Irlande ? Whaou c'est génial ! s'exclama Ginny ravie.

- On a pensé que ça vous ferait plaisir de passer vos vacances ici plutôt que de rentrer au Square, ajouta Harry.

- C'est vraiment une idée fabuleuse ! s'enthousiasma Hermione.

- Aller venez, on va vous montrer la tente, dit Drago.

- Vous l'avez protégé avec des sortilèges c'est ça ? devina Hermione.

- Ouai, viens, répondit-il en lui prenant la main.

- Viens Gin' on va aller poser vos affaires, dit Harry en l'attirant à lui par la taille et en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Harry ? Ginny ? appela Drago lorsqu'il vit qu'ils étaient restés planté à l'extérieur.

- On arrive, répondit alors Ginny en se dégagent doucement des bras d'Harry.

- Ça me rappel l'an passer lorsqu'on campait mais c'était pour des raisons complètement différentes, murmura Hermione avec un petit air nostalgique quand Harry et Ginny les eurent rejoint.

- Je sais… Moi aussi ça m'a fait un peu bizarre au début, mais on s'y fait vite car là on s'amuse, sourit Harry. Aller on vous fait visiter la tente !

Drago emmena Hermione dans leur chambre et Harry emmena Ginny dans la leur. Harry montra ensuite à Hermione le coin détente avec la bibliothèque ce qui lui plut beaucoup comme prévu.

Les garçons décidèrent de ne pas montrer la plage aux filles aujourd'hui. Ils s'installèrent donc autour du feu et les garçons préparèrent à manger. Ils passèrent ensuite la soirée autour du feu à discuter de Charlie et Romane notamment.

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent tous assez tard. Après le petit déjeuner, Harry et Drago emmenèrent les filles jusqu'à la plage. Elles furent émerveillées par la beauté des lieux, qu'elles avaient jusque là vus seulement en photo. Ils passèrent toute la journée sur la plage à profiter du soleil et ils arrivèrent même à se baigner sans tricher avec la magie.

Le soir, ils envoyèrent un hibou à Romane et Charlie pour savoir s'ils pouvaient passer les voir dans la semaine. Plume revint le lendemain. Ils pouvaient passer les voir le lundi et manger avec eux le midi s'ils le souhaitaient. Ils acceptèrent leur proposition et renvoyèrent Plume pour leur confirmer leur venu le lendemain.

Lorsqu'ils se levèrent le lendemain, ils étaient déjà quasiment 11h. Ils se dépêchèrent donc de se préparer car Romane et Charlie les attendaient aux alentours de midi.

Une fois prêt, ils transplanèrent à l'adresse qu'ils leur avaient donnée dans leur dernière lettre. La première chose qu'ils virent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent fut la mer. Peut-être habitaient-ils non loin de chez Fleur et Bill. Charlie arriva en courant pour les accueillir et son regard se posa instantanément sur Hermione et Drago qui se tenaient par la main. Il sourit et après les avoir tous salués, il les invita à entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, Romane vint les saluer chaleureusement et les fit s'installer dans le salon.


	24. Chapter 24 : Face à Face

**Chapitre 24 : Face à face**

* * *

><p>Charlie arriva ensuite avec une bouteille dans les mains. Il servit tout le monde et se racla la gorge avant de parler.<p>

- Hum, je dois quand même vous prévenir que l'on a aussi invité Ron et Padma à manger ce midi…

- Euh je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, déclara Ginny en jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione et Drago.

- Ron m'a promis qu'il ne ferait pas de scandale, plaisanta Charlie.

- On verra bien mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il tienne parole, à moins qu'il est comprit certaines choses… ajouta Harry.

- On va vite le savoir car les voilà, dit Romane en entendant la sonnette retentir.

- Je le sens mal, marmonna Hermione.

- Chut, ça va aller lui murmura Drago en lui prenant la main.

- J'espère, souffla-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien à la recherche de soutien.

Elle l'embrassa ensuite rapidement avant que Ron et Padma n'entre dans la pièce. Ils saluèrent tout le monde d'un geste de la main avant de prendre place autour de la table. Charlie engagea la conversation sur un terrain neutre car il sentait que l'atmosphère s'était tendu depuis l'arrivée de son frère. Drago et Ron parvinrent tout de même à se parler sans insultes, ce qui permit à tout le monde de se détendre. Le sujet de conversation favori pendant le déjeuner fut bien évidemment le bébé de Romane et Charlie. Hermione, Ginny et Padma n'arrêtaient pas de poser des questions à Romane tandis que Charlie et les garçons parlaient de quidditch.

Juste avant le dessert, Charlie leur proposa de visiter la maison. Les garçons acceptèrent mais les filles choisirent de rester dans le salon avec Romane. Après leur avoir fait visiter la maison, Charlie les emmena dans le jardin qui débouchait sur les falaises. L'endroit était magnifique.

- Au fait Charlie, vous n'habiteriez pas près de chez Bill et Fleur ? demanda alors Harry.

- Si, sourit-t-il. Ils habitent quelques maisons plus loin.

- Je me disais que ça y ressemblait beaucoup, ajouta Harry.

- Charlie ? appela Romane depuis la maison. Tu peux venir s'il te plait ?

- J'arrive ! lui répondit-il. Je reviens dans quelques minutes, ajouta-t-il à l'attention des garçons.

- Pas de problème, dit Harry alors que Charlie se dirigeait déjà vers la maison en courant.

- Tiens ça tombe bien, j'ai un truc à te dire Malefoy pendant que mon frère n'est pas là ! lança sèchement Ron.

- Ron ne commence pas ! intervint Harry qui se doutait qu'il attendait la moindre occasion pour s'attaquer à Drago.

- Laisse-le dire Harry, dit Drago en se tournant vers Ron dont le regard flamboyait.

- Je veux te prévenir que si tu fais souffrir Hermione, tu auras affaires à moi ! claqua-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je la ferais souffrir, répondit calmement Drago. Les personnes que j'aime je les protège, je ne leur fait pas du mal.

- Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux nées moldus ? attaqua Ron.

- Ron ! s'exclama Harry. Tu vas trop loin !

- Je m'en fiche de son sang ! s'enflamma aussitôt Drago. Le jour où tu comprendras que j'ai réellement changé depuis que je ne vois plus mon père, tu comprendras aussi que j'aime Hermione, que ça te plaise ou non ! De toute façon, tu sors avec Padma donc je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange que je sois avec Hermione, rajouta-t-il plus calmement.

Ron ne répondit rien, son visage montrait toute sa colère bien qu'il essayait de la cacher. Ses yeux fusillaient Drago et il avait serré ses deux points comme s'il voulait l'attaquer. Harry avança vers lui et posa doucement une main sur son épaule. Ron le regarda et ils eurent une conversation silencieuse comme ils avaient déjà eu dans le passé. Ron sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait dans les yeux d'Harry car il se détendit au bout de quelques minutes.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi Ron mais Drago aime Hermione et Hermione l'aime. Je sais que tu as confiance dans les jugements d'Hermione alors ai confiance en son choix.

- J'essaie Harry, tu le sais que j'essaie hein ? chuchota désespérément Ron.

- Oui je le sais, mais essaie de te contrôler. Tu aimes Padma maintenant, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, je peux le voir dans ton regard. Et tu aimes Hermione comme tu aimes Ginny. Tu réagis exactement comme à Poudlard quand ta sœur sortait avec des garçons que tu n'appréciais pas, rajouta Harry.

- Je veux juste les protéger, murmura Ron qui jetait des coups d'œil à Drago.

- Elles n'ont pas besoin de ta protection, dit doucement Harry. Ce temps là est terminé Ron.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne ferais aucun mal à Ginny et je peux t'assurer que Drago ne fera rien à Hermione.

- Je l'aime trop pour lui faire du mal, ajouta Drago à voix basse.

Ron observa Drago comme s'il cherchait quelque chose qui prouverait qu'il ne disait pas la vérité mais il abandonna. Drago disait la vérité, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Ron planta alors son regard dans celui de son ennemi d'autrefois et hocha la tête. Il dut admettre qu'il avait changé. Son visage ne montrait plus de signes d'agressivité ou d'arrogance comme avant. C'était bel et bien un nouveau Malefoy qui se tenait devant lui et il devait accepter ce qu'il était devenu en oubliant un peu le passé comme Harry lui avait demandé de faire.

Charlie revint ce qui sorti Ron de ses pensées. Son frère lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de les reconduire à l'intérieur pour le dessert. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, les filles ne cessèrent de parler et les garçons eurent bien du mal à suivre ce qu'elles racontaient. Une fois terminé, Hermione fit un petit signe à Ron et elle l'entraina dehors. Drago les suivit du regard l'air inquiet mais Harry vint poser une main sur son épaule pour l'entrainer dans le salon en compagnie de Ginny, Padma, Romane et Charlie. Depuis le canapé, Drago ne cessait de jeter des regards à Hermione et Ron ce qui amusa beaucoup Romane.

- Aller Drago, détend-toi ! Hermione est juste allée discuter avec lui, elle veut mettre des choses au clair, le rassura Romane.

- Tu crois vraiment ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Mais oui ! Ils ne se sont pas parlé depuis le 1er de l'an alors ils ont quelques trucs à se dire quand même ! rajouta Ginny.

- Sérieusement Drago, Hermione t'aime ça se voit quand elle te regarde alors ne te traquasse pas ! enchaina Romane.

- Et Ron aime Padma il n'y a pas de doute non plus, je le connais par cœur, ajouta Harry.

- Aller qui veut boire un petit whisky pur feu ? demanda Charlie pour changer de sujet.

Tout le monde leva la main avec enthousiasme et Charlie fit donc venir six verres et une bouteille. Lorsque tout le monde fut servi, ils trinquèrent.

Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent quasiment une demi-heure plus tard. Charlie fit venir deux verres supplémentaires tandis qu'Hermione s'installait entre Harry et Drago et Ron à côté de Padma. Ils paraissaient tous les deux beaucoup plus détendu et affichaient un petit sourire.

Juste avant qu'ils ne partent, Ron était venu serrer la main à Drago sous les regards surpris de tout le monde. Après cela, Ginny, Hermione, Harry et Drago avaient transplané en Irlande. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la tente, ils virent qu'un hibou les attendait.

- Hé Drago, ça ne serait pas Royal ? demanda Harry en observant le hibou.

- Si, ça doit être ma mère qui nous répond, ajouta-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Oh ce n'est rien de grave, la rassura Drago. C'est juste que ma mère aimerait reprendre contact avec sa sœur Andromeda et Harry est donc allé lui parler quelques jours avant que vous arriviez. Et comme Andromeda était d'accord et bien on a envoyé un hibou à ma mère pour lui dire, conclut-il.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais allé voir Andromeda ! intervint Ginny.

- C'est vrai, j'ai oublié car avec Drago on était occupé à préparer votre arrivée.

- Comment va Teddy ? s'enquit-elle aussitôt.

- Super bien ! Il marche et parle maintenant. Il est très intelligent, il comprend beaucoup de chose alors qu'il n'a même pas un an ! Il s'est mit à pleurer quand je suis parti.

- C'était dur pour toi aussi de le laisser je suppose non ? demanda doucement Hermione.

- Oui, il me manque. Je me suis beaucoup attaché à lui même si je ne le vois pas aussi souvent que je le souhaiterais, murmura Harry.

- Rien ne t'empêche d'aller le voir tu sais, dit Drago.

- Je sais mais les journées ne sont pas assez longues pour faire tout ce que j'aimerais, soupira-t-il.

- Ah ça oui, je suis bien d'accord ! Quand on était à l'école les journées étaient trop longues et maintenant qu'on s'amuse elles sont trop courtes ! s'amusa Drago.

- Vous dites des bêtises ! Même à l'école les journées sont trop courtes, tu n'as pas le temps d'apprendre tout ce que tu voudrais ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Tu ne changeras jamais Hermione, rigola Ginny.

- Pour revenir à des choses plus sérieuses, j'aimerais aller voir mes parents demain, déclara Hermione.

- Demain quand ? demanda Harry.

- Plutôt dans l'après-midi et j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi Drago, dit-elle aussitôt.

- Tu veux que je rencontre tes parents ? s'enquit-il tout étonné.

- Oui, répondit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien. S'il te plait, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air indécis de Drago.

- Si tu es sur de toi… C'est d'accord, je viendrais, murmura-t-il.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle en venant l'embrasser.

- Bon vous ne serez pas là demain aprem tous les deux… Gin' ça te dit d'aller voir Andromeda et Teddy ou tu veux aller voir tes parents aussi ? questionna Harry.

- Je veux bien qu'on aille voir mes parents si ça ne te dérange pas, répondit-elle doucement.

- Pas de soucis, sourit Harry. Encore une journée qui va passer vite ! rigola-t-il.

- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione en éclatant de rire en compagnie des autres.

N'ayant pas très faim, ils se contentèrent de faire griller ce qu'ils trouvèrent et ils passèrent ainsi une petite soirée tranquille autour du feu.

Alors que Ginny et Harry étaient partis se coucher, Drago entraina Hermione dehors pour une petite balade au clair de Lune. Ils avançaient, main dans la main le long des falaises, une brise de vent ébouriffant leurs cheveux.

Drago s'arrêta à un moment et Hermione l'observa. Il était si beau, son regard qui était autrefois d'un gris acier aussi froid que la glace était maintenant d'un bleu profond qui la charmait particulièrement. Elle vint finalement trouver refuge dans ses bras et ils restèrent un moment enlacé ainsi à se regarder.

Jamais Hermione n'aurait pu imaginer se sentir si bien dans ces bras là. Ils furent cependant contraints de rentrer se coucher lorsque le vent s'intensifia et traversa leurs différentes épaisseurs, jusqu'à les faire frissonner.

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent une nouvelle fois assez tard puisqu'il était déjà plus de midi. Ils prirent donc leur petit déjeuner et se préparèrent à partir. Hermione et Drago furent les premiers à s'en aller. Drago paraissait assez crispé et Hermione le vit très bien car elle lui demanda de se détendre. Hermione le prit ensuite par la main et transplana. Ginny et Harry partirent presque aussitôt et ils se retrouvèrent devant le Terrier. Molly sortie en courant de la maison dès qu'elle les vit et vint les serrer dans ses bras. Elle les invita à entrer et les accompagna jusqu'au salon où se trouvaient déjà Fleur, Victoire, Percy et une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

- La prochaine fois prévenez-moi quand vous passez les enfants. Il n'y a que Fleur qui m'a prévenu de sa visite, grommela Molly.

- Désolé Maman, lança Ginny, mais on voulait te faire une surprise.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça me fait plaisir de vous voir, les rassura-t-elle.

- Percy, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens maintenant ? s'enquit Harry.

- Je travaille avec le ministre et hum… Ginny, Harry je vous présente Audrey, c'est ma petite amie, lâcha-t-il en rougissant.

- Harry ? Je rêve ou mon frère vient de nous présenter sa copine ? s'amusa Ginny en faisant rougir son frère de nouveau.

- Non, non tu ne rêves pas, rigola Harry tandis que Percy marmonnait des "oui bon ça va…" qui firent rigoler tout le monde.

- En tout cas bienvenue dans la famille, dit Ginny en allant faire une bise à Audrey.

- Merci, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Juste un truc Percy, depuis combien de temps tu sors avec Audrey ? s'enquit aussitôt sa sœur.

- Oh euh… Un petit moment…

- Tu pourrais être plus explicite ?

- Depuis novembre environ, répondit Audrey.

- Je me disais aussi qu'il devait cacher ça depuis un bout de temps, plaisanta-t-elle. Vous êtes tous les mêmes les garçons ! ajouta-t-elle.

- Tu sais bien que les garçons, ils n'aiment pas tout raconter tout de suite, releva Fleur. Il faut toujours qu'ils attendent plusieurs mois avant d'avouer qu'ils sont avec quelqu'un.

- Et ce n'est pas près de changer, rajouta Percy en souriant.

- Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, vous aller pouvoir vous asseoir et me dire ce que vous voulez boire, intervint Molly.

Après de nouvelles plaisanteries, tout le monde finit par s'installer autour de la table du salon et quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde avait un verre dans la main. Fleur avait posé Victoire par terre à côté d'elle mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir rester où elle était. Elle ne cessait de se lever et de faire le tour de tous les adultes.

- Au fait Fleur, qui est le parrain de Victoire ? s'enquit Ginny.

- Charlie est son parrain et ma sœur, Gabrielle est sa marraine, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- D'accord, en tout cas elle a bien grandit depuis la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu.

- C'était quand la dernière fois ? A noël ? s'enquit Fleur.

- Oui, répondit Ginny.

- C'est sûr qu'il y a quatre mois en arrière elle ne marchait pas et ne parlait pas non plus, c'est comme le petit Teddy. Tu l'as vu récemment ?

- Moi non, mais Harry l'a vu il y a quelques jours, répondit-elle.

- C'est vrai que Teddy a beaucoup changé mais il est toujours aussi mignon, ajouta Harry avec un sourire. Tu le vois souvent Teddy ? demanda-t-il à Fleur.

- Je le vois régulièrement. Avec Andromeda, on met souvent Teddy et Victoire à jouer ensemble, expliqua-t-elle.

- Au fait, pourquoi Hermione n'est pas avec vous ? s'enquit soudain Molly qui ne semblait pas écouter ce que Fleur et Harry disaient.

- Euh… hésita Ginny.

- Elle est partie voir ses parents cet après-midi, dit précipitamment Harry.

- Il y a un problème avec Hermione, Ginny ? interrogea sa mère.

- Non, pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il y en ait un ?

- Tu semblais hésiter de ce que tu allais me répondre.

- Peut-être… Mais tu as vu Ron récemment non ?

- Bien sûr, il est venu nous présenter sa copine lui aussi. Elle est très charmante d'ailleurs mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Hermione, dit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Hermione à un nouveau copain aussi n'est-ce pas ? devina Fleur.

- Oui, répondit Ginny après avoir échanger un regard avec Harry.

- Mais c'est super ! J'espère qu'elle viendra nous le présenter aussi, s'enthousiasma Molly. Ai-je le droit de connaître son nom ?

- Je ne sais pas si… Harry ? appela Ginny pour avoir du soutien.

- Je ne sais pas plus que toi… De toute façon, ils l'apprendront bien un jour… Tu crois qu'on peut…? demanda-t-il hésitant.

- Pourquoi pas, comme tu l'as dit, ils le sauront bien un de ces jours… Ils étaient au courant de ton amitié avec lui non ?

- Oui, le fait qu'il était là au 1er de l'an avait fait beaucoup parler dans les jours suivants…

- Dites, vous pourriez nous dire de qui ou de quoi vous parlez tous les deux ? s'exclama Molly qui était complètement perdue.

- Euh oui, patiente encore Maman, répondit Ginny avant de se retourner vers Harry.

- On fait quoi alors ? s'enquit-il.

- On lâche le morceau au moins on répondra à beaucoup d'interrogations et elle aura moins de remarques la prochaine fois, dit Ginny.

- Bon d'accord, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça… Mais quand on va lui dire ça ce soir elle risque de nous tuer sur place, plaisanta Harry.

- Bon j'en ai assez de ne rien comprendre à ce que vous racontez tous les deux ! Vous allez y répondre à ma question ou pas ?

- Oui bien sûr, c'était quoi ta question déjà Maman ? demanda Ginny bien qu'elle s'en souvienne parfaitement.

- Si j'ai le droit de connaître le nom du garçon avec qui sort Hermione ?

- Oui tu peux, mais tu ne vas jamais nous croire, déclara Ginny.

- Et ? demanda-t-elle impatiemment.

- Il s'appelle Drago, lâcha Harry.

- Drago ? Drago Malefoy ? Non ce n'est pas possible, vous me faite une blague ! s'exclama Molly.

- Non, on est très sérieux. Ron et Charlie sont déjà au courant si tu veux vérifier, ajouta Ginny.

- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Percy. Malefoy a toujours détesté les nés moldus ! Il ne peut pas être tombé amoureux d'Hermione !

- Je peux t'assurer que si. Depuis le mois de novembre je suis avec lui et je peux te garantir que ce n'est plus le même que l'on a connu à l'école, contra Harry. Je suis devenu très proche de lui comme certains le savent déjà.

- Je demande à voir, trancha Molly.

- On fera passer le message, sourit faiblement Ginny.

- J'espère bien ! Et je veux les voir avant que vous ne retourniez à l'école ! Et si on faisait un diner tous ensemble le weekend prochain ? commença-t-elle.

- Euh Maman, tu oublies que certains travaillent, déclara Percy.

- Mais non j'y pense, puisque je veux faire ça samedi prochain ! Fleur ?

- Et bien, j'en parlerais à Bill et je vous redirais ça, mais pour l'instant ce n'est qu'une idée donc on attendra une confirmation, répondit-elle.

- Harry ? Ginny ?

- On ne sait pas encore ce qu'on fera le weekend prochain Maman, donc on ne peut pas te garantir qu'on sera là, répondit prudemment Ginny.

- Audrey ? Percy ?

- Comme le disait Fleur, ce n'est qu'une idée pour l'instant donc on attendra une confirmation dans la semaine et on te tiendra au courant dans ce cas, répondit-il.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une idée ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je vais vraiment organiser ce diner et j'espère que vous serez tous là, mais puisque vous y tenez tant et bien je vous enverrais un hibou dans la semaine, soupira-t-elle.

Personne n'osa ajouter quelque chose car tous savait que Molly allait vraiment préparer ce diner. Elle tenait à réunir tous ses enfants de temps en temps et rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir.

Arthur arriva vers 18h du travail. Il fut très étonné de voir tout ce monde chez lui mais cela lui fit plaisir. Harry et Ginny restèrent encore plus d'une heure au Terrier avant de se décider à retourner en Irlande. Là-bas, ils savaient qu'ils devraient avouer à Hermione que Molly était au courant pour Drago.

Une fois arrivée, ils constatèrent qu'Hermione et Drago n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Cela leur laissait donc du temps pour préparer ceux qu'ils allaient leur dire.


	25. Chapter 25 : Trop Courtes Vacances

**Chapitre 25 : Trop courtes vacances**

* * *

><p>Hermione et Drago arrivèrent environ une demi-heure plus tard, avec des pizzas que les parents d'Hermione avaient faites pour eux dans l'après-midi. Ils s'installèrent tous autour du feu et commencèrent à manger.<p>

- Euh Hermione il faut qu'on t'avoue quelque chose, commença Harry après quelques minutes de silence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-elle.

- Tu sais, on était chez ma mère cet aprem et elle est très curieuse donc elle s'est demandée pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec nous, continua Ginny.

- De plus, elle a vu Ron récemment et il lui a présenté Padma donc du coup elle, enfin non Fleur, a deviné que tu avais toi aussi un nouveau copain et elle a voulu savoir qui c'était… enchaina Harry.

- Et vous lui avez dit, c'est ça ? devina Hermione.

- Hum, oui, avoua Harry.

- Et elle a dit quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Ben bizarrement elle ne l'a pas trop mal pris j'ai trouvé, dit Ginny. C'est Percy qui a eut plus de mal…

- Attends mais il y avait qui au Terrier cet aprem ? les interrogea-t-elle.

- Fleur, Victoire, Percy et Audrey, répondit Harry.

- Audrey ?

- Ah oui on ne t'a pas dit, Percy nous a présenté sa petite amie et elle s'appelle Audrey mais je ne la connaissais pas, rajouta Ginny. Et pour terminer, ma mère a eu une brillante idée, lança-t-elle amèrement.

- Vu ton air, on doit s'attendre au pire, dit Drago qui parlait pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion.

- Disons qu'elle aurait pu éviter, mais elle souhaite organiser un diner le weekend prochain avec tout le monde, expliqua Harry.

- Comment ça avec tout le monde ? releva Hermione.

- Ben toute la famille quoi, ajouta Ginny.

- Ah ben ça va, je ne fais pas parti de la famille, dit Hermione avec un soupire de soulagement.

- Là tu te trompes, tu es comprise dans ce diner ! s'exclama Ginny. Et pas la peine de rigoler Drago, tu es invité aussi !

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il. Je ne peux pas être invité, c'est impossible !

- Et si ! rigola Harry en lui mettant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- Ma mère aimerait beaucoup rencontrer le nouveau Drago donc tu ne vas pas y échapper, marmonna Ginny.

- Ta mère a toujours des drôles d'idées Gin' ! s'exclama Harry.

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle.

Le reste de la soirée fut animée, ils parlèrent encore pendant un moment du fameux diner que Molly allait tenir le weekend prochain puis, Hermione et Drago racontèrent leur visite aux parents de celle-ci. Hermione leur dit que ses parents avaient beaucoup apprécié Drago ce qui déclencha les rires de tout le monde.

Ginny et Hermione allèrent se coucher de bonne heure ce qui permit aux garçons de se retrouver un peu tous les deux, comme ils avaient l'habitude quand les filles étaient à l'école.

- Alors comment tu les as trouvé les parents d'Hermione ? demanda Harry.

- Ils sont vraiment sympas et ils ont l'air assez cool comparé aux miens enfin surtout comparé à mon père, murmura-t-il.

- Tu as dit à ta mère que tu sortais avec Hermione ?

- Non…

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de lui dire ?

- J'en sais rien, chuchota Drago. T'en penses quoi toi ? demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Harry.

- Que tu devrais lui dire, je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie. Et puis, tu viens de rencontrer ses parents donc il faudra bien qu'Hermione rencontre ta mère un de ces jours, ajouta Harry.

- Tu crois que je peux lui écrire une lettre pour lui dire ou je vais la voir pour lui annoncer ? interrogea-t-il.

- C'est toi qui vois. Soit tu te sens capable de lui dire en face soit tu lui écris une lettre, sourit Harry.

- Dans ce cas je vais lui écrire une lettre, décida Drago. Je suis incapable de lui dire en face pour l'instant et je pense que tu as raison, et qu'il faut que je lui dise. Tu as une plume et un parchemin ?

- Euh j'ai un parchemin dans ma poche mais pas de plume, répondit Harry en lui donnant.

- Merci, "accio plume" dit-il ensuite. Et comment j'écris ça, t'as pas des idées ? T'es plus doué que moi dans ce domaine, ajouta-t-il.

- Je veux bien t'aider mais rappelle-toi que je n'ai jamais écrit ce genre de chose, murmura Harry.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il. J'oublie trop souvent que… Enfin tu vois… marmonna-t-il soudain mal à l'aise.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas le seul, j'ai fini par m'y habituer… Aller on l'écrit ta lettre oui ou non ? dit-il d'un ton plus enthousiasme.

- Oui ! s'exclama Drago.

Ils ne savaient pas trop par quoi commencer, du coup, ils ne cessaient de modifier ce qu'ils écrivaient. Au final, ils passèrent quasiment une heure à l'écrire. Drago était assez satisfait du résultat et il se dépêcha de l'attacher à la patte de son hibou avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Une fois Royal parti, Drago se rassit près du feu et se mit à contempler les étoiles. Harry le laissa se perdre dans ses pensées et leva lui aussi la tête vers les étoiles. Aucun des deux ne surent combien de temps il s'était écoulé depuis que Royal était parti, mais dès qu'ils se levèrent, ils allèrent directement dans leur lit.

Hermione fut réveillée assez tôt le lendemain, il était à peine 9h30. Elle resta un moment dans son lit à regarder Drago dormir puis voulant se dégourdir les jambes elle se leva sans bruit. Elle alla directement s'installer dans un des gros fauteuils avec ses devoirs et se mit au travail. Ginny se leva plus d'une heure plus tard et elle fut amusée de voir Hermione, déjà plongée dans ses bouquins. Ne voulant pas se mettre à ses devoirs, elle gagna la cuisine et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Hermione ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué qu'elle était levée ce qui lui convenait parfaitement pour le moment, car si elle la voyait, elle lui demanderait de venir travailler avec elle. Harry sorti péniblement de la chambre aux alentours de 11h et alla directement s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine. Là, il mit sa tête dans ses mains et ferma les yeux. Ginny vint alors déposer sa tête sur son épaule ce qui le fit sourire et ouvrir les yeux.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu levé si tu es encore si fatigué ? lui murmura-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Car tu n'étais plus à côté de moi et que je voulais être prêt de toi, murmura-t-il en retour.

Elle lui sourit et vint tendrement l'embrasser au moment où Drago sortait de la chambre. Il chercha Hermione du regard et quand il la vit, il pinça les lèvres. Il s'avança vers elle et lui retira tous ses bouquins, qu'il envoya dans leur chambre d'un coup de baguette. Elle le regarda avec un air mi-amusé, mi-vexé. Elle craqua cependant quand elle vit les yeux qu'il lui faisait et vint le prendre dans ses bras, oubliant momentanément ses devoirs.

Ginny servit le petit déjeuner et tout le monde se retrouva autour de la table à discuter gaiement de la belle journée qui s'annonçait. Ils furent cependant interrompu par l'arrivé d'un hibou, que tous, sauf Drago reconnurent. Il s'agissait d'Errol, le hibou de la famille Weasley.

- Flûte, marmonna Ginny. J'aurais espéré qu'elle oublierait.

- On a plus le choix, il va falloir qu'on y aille, ajouta Harry d'un air sombre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit dans la lettre ? demanda Hermione l'air inquiète.

- Elle dit qu'on est tous les quatre invités à diner à la maison samedi et qu'il faudra qu'on y soit à 19h30, répondit-elle en feuilletant la lettre.

- J'espère que tu aimes les diners où il y a du monde Drago, dit Harry.

- Pas vraiment mais j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas le choix, soupira-t-il.

- Hermione et toi allez être au centre de l'attention avec ma mère, prévint Ginny.

- Pour une fois qu'elle fera moins attention à moi, s'amusa Harry.

- Je m'en serrais bien passé ! s'exclama Hermione. En plus Drago et moi on devait aller dormir chez mes parents samedi soir…

- Tu pourras toujours aller dormir chez eux après le diner, proposa Ginny.

- Oui, pourquoi pas… Il faut juste que je leur dise qu'on ne mangera pas avec eux le samedi soir, mais qu'on sera là tout le dimanche s'ils veulent.

- De toute façon, je suis presque sûr que ma mère va proposer à tout le monde de rester dormir à la maison après le diner, ajouta Ginny. Elle aime avoir plein de monde !

- Je suppose que vous resterez là-bas alors ? demanda Hermione.

- Je pense oui, enfin si tu n'y vois pas de problème Harry, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Non ne t'inquiètes pas, sourit-il. Ça ne me gène pas de rester dormir chez tes parents, et puis ça ne sera pas la première fois, plaisanta-t-il.

- Bon et bien il n'y aura sûrement personne ici samedi soir, déclara Hermione.

Ils se dépêchèrent ensuite de finir de manger et d'aller se changer pour pouvoir passer le reste de la journée à la plage. Ils coururent presque jusqu'au petit chemin qui permettait l'accès à leur petite plage et ralentir une fois qu'ils furent sur celui-ci.

Les quelques jours qu'ils leur restaient avant samedi passèrent beaucoup trop vite à leur goût. La journée du samedi s'écoula aussi vite que les jours précédant et à 18h30, ils commencèrent à se préparer pour le diner. Hermione et Ginny monopolisèrent notamment la salle de bain pendant quasiment une demi-heure au grand agacement des garçons. Bien qu'elles soient habillées simplement avec des jeans, elles avaient pris le temps de se coiffer joliment et de mettre une touche de maquillage. Les garçons les trouvèrent ravissantes.

Ils se dépêchèrent ensuite de passer dans la salle de bain et à 19h25, ils transplanèrent au Terrier.

Ginny et Harry se mirent devant et c'est main dans la main qu'ils allèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée suivi par Hermione et Drago, qui se tenaient eux aussi par la main sauf qu'ils paraissaient beaucoup plus tendus. Molly les fit entrer après les avoir accueillit chaleureusement et les emmena au jardin où se trouvaient déjà Georges, Angelina, Charlie et Romane. Drago fut très bien accueilli par tous car il leur avait déjà montré qu'il avait changé. Georges entama directement la discussion avec lui tandis qu'Harry allait voir Angelina. Hermione et Ginny partirent discuter avec Romane et Charlie tandis que Ron et Padma pénétraient dans le jardin. Ron parti directement rejoindre Harry tandis que Padma se joignait à Georges et Drago. Quelques minutes plus tard, Fleur et Bill arrivèrent mais ils n'avaient pas Victoire à la surprise générale. Fleur expliqua qu'ils l'avaient confié à Andromeda pour la soirée, ainsi Teddy et elle pourrait s'amuser ensemble et qu'ils la récupéreraient demain matin. Pour finir, Audrey et Percy arrivèrent et Arthur demanda à tout le monde de passer à table.

Drago fut très bien intégré. Molly se rendit compte qu'il avait réellement changé après l'avoir observer pendant le début de soirée, lorsqu'il se trouvait avec ses enfants. Elle finie même par dire à Hermione qu'elle formait un très joli couple avec Drago, ce qui fit bien évidemment rougir cette dernière. Ron essayait de parler avec Drago et il y parvint après de nombreux blancs et moments d'hésitation.

En milieu de soirée, il y eut une pause digestive. Tout le monde s'éparpilla dans le jardin et Molly en profita pour se glisser jusqu'à Drago, qui était alors en compagnie d'Harry uniquement.

- Drago, dit-elle en arrivant devant lui.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il soudain un peu tendu.

- Je me posais une question, qu'est-ce qui t'as amené à changer ?

- Beaucoup de choses, répondit-il avec un sourire. D'abord je ne vois plus mon père et de ce fait, je ne suis plus sous son influence. Et c'est surtout Harry qui m'a fait changé, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'intéressé.

- Tu avais déjà changé quand je t'ai rencontré, tu n'étais déjà plus le même, dit Harry en lui souriant.

- Peut-être mais c'est à ton contact que le réel changement a eu lieu, continua Drago.

- C'est vrai que tu n'es plus le même qu'on a connu, enchaina Molly. Et pour qu'Hermione et toi sortiez ensemble, il fallait vraiment qu'il se soit passé un gros changement de ton côté…

- Le gros changement qu'il y a eut fut de laisser mon père et de partir avec ma mère, sourit-il. C'est ça qui a tout changé au départ car mon père voulait que je suive ses traces. Je l'ai suivit au début et quand j'ai commencé à me faire mes opinions, il s'est mit en colère car je n'avais plus les mêmes que lui.

- Et bien… Je pense que tu as bien fait de partir, admit Molly.

- Ça c'est sûr, approuva Hermione en venant l'enlacer.

- C'est vrai que ma vie est mieux maintenant… J'ai des amis et plus important encore j'ai Hermione, avoua-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue qui la fit rougir.

- Avoir des amis est quelque chose qui n'a pas de prix, déclara Molly. Il ne faut jamais y oublier.

- Je m'en suis rendu compte, murmura Drago en regardant Harry.

- Aller, on va manger le dessert, décida Molly.

Arthur alluma des bougies tandis que Molly servait du gâteau au chocolat accompagné de glace à la vanille et de crème chantilly.

Après avoir terminé de diner, Molly proposa à tout le monde de rester dormir ici. Tous acceptèrent, sauf Hermione et Drago car elle avait promis à ses parents qu'ils dormaient chez eux ce weekend. Ils partirent à presque une heure du matin alors que Romane et Charlie étaient déjà montés se coucher. Dès qu'Hermione et Drago furent partis, Ron et Padma montèrent eux aussi dormir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny entraina Harry jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Tu es déjà fatiguée ? s'enquit-il étonné alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre.

- Mmm… marmonna-t-elle.

- Gin' ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il la vit diriger sa baguette sur la porte de sa chambre.

- Attends, murmura-t-elle.

- Gin' qu'est-ce que…

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase car Ginny venait de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser. C'est alors qu'il comprit qu'elle avait du verrouiller la porte de la chambre et utiliser un sortilège pour ne pas qu'on les entende, car ses intentions étaient soudain devenues très claires pour lui.

Heureusement qu'ils pouvaient se lever à l'heure qu'ils voulaient, sinon, la nuit aurait été plutôt courte en ce qui concernait le sommeil. Ils se levèrent à quasiment une heure de l'après-midi et ils constatèrent vite qu'ils n'étaient pas les derniers à se lever, car Ron et Padma dormaient encore. Cependant, certains comme Bill et Fleur et Percy et Audrey étaient déjà partis. Vu que Charlie et Romane étaient encore au petit déjeuner quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, ils en déduire qu'eux aussi s'étaient levés il n'y a pas longtemps. Ils s'installèrent à leur tour à la table et se servir à manger. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron et Padma se joignirent à eux.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi au Terrier, en compagnie de Ron et Padma car Charlie et Romane étaient partis une fois leur petit déjeuner terminé. Vers 19h, Harry et Ginny se décidèrent à retourner en Irlande au cas où Hermione et Drago soient déjà rentrés. Ils dirent au revoir aux derniers présents et transplanèrent.

Quand ils passèrent leur protection, ils virent qu'ils étaient déjà là. Ils les attendaient assis dans le canapé ; Hermione travaillant sous l'œil un peu amère de Drago.

- Par Merlin ! Enfin vous voilà ! s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il les vit.

- Le temps est long quand elle travaille ? s'amusa Harry.

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer, soupira-t-il.

- Gin' enfin ! s'exclama alors Hermione. Viens, il faut que tu fasses tes devoirs aussi, on a plus qu'une semaine de vacances et tu n'as toujours rien commencé !

- Oui, mais comme tu viens de le dire, il ne reste qu'une semaine de vacances et non une semaine de boulot alors Hermione, s'il te plait, laisse-moi me reposer, je ferais mes devoirs en fin de semaine, répondit Ginny.

- Mais Ginny ! On a les examens à la fin de l'année ! répliqua Hermione scandalisée.

- Mais oui, je le sais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Mais pour l'instant, j'ai envie d'une petite balade sur les falaises donc si quelqu'un veut venir avec moi… dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Avec plaisir, s'exclama Drago enchanté de pouvoir sortir.

- Moi aussi je viens, ajouta Harry. Et Hermione tu vas venir avec nous, dit-il d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun compromis possible.

- Mais… essaya-t-elle quand même.

- Hermione ! Aller ! Bouge, viens avec nous et profite de tes vacances un peu ! s'énerva Harry.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, il expédia tous ses livres dans sa chambre d'un coup de baguette et alla la prendre par la main pour l'entrainer avec eux. Hermione ronchonna et bouda au début, mais elle ne put cacher son émerveillement devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. En effet, le temps était très mauvais ce qui leur convenait parfaitement pour admirer les vagues qui venaient se fracasser sur le bas des falaises. Ils allèrent donc se percher à leur endroit favori et restèrent plus d'une heure à contempler la mer.

Le lundi, Ginny fit un effort et travailla une grande partie de l'après-midi avec Hermione tandis qu'Harry et Drago se baladaient.

Le lendemain, s'était le 20 avril et Harry partit le matin pour acheter un cadeau à Teddy. L'après-midi, il alla chez Andromeda pour souhaiter un bon anniversaire à son filleul. Teddy fut ravi de ce qu'Harry lui avait apporté. Il venait en effet de recevoir deux cadeaux, un moldu et un magique. Le moldu était une grosse peluche en forme de lapin. Se souvenant du cadeau que son propre parrain lui avait offert à son premier anniversaire d'après la lettre et la photo qu'il avait retrouvé l'an dernier, Harry avait lui aussi offert un balai à son filleul. Harry passa l'après-midi avec Teddy et comme la dernière fois, il eut toutes les peines du monde à s'en aller.

Le reste de la semaine passa très rapidement, chaque jour les filles travaillaient un peu pendant que les garçons partaient en balade. Le mercredi, Drago reçu une lettre de sa mère disant qu'elle serait ravie de rencontrer Hermione. Le jeudi, Drago et Hermione se rendirent donc chez Narcissa où ils y passèrent l'après-midi. Narcissa était enchantée que Drago se sente enfin bien avec quelqu'un et elle approuvait complètement son choix.

Le dimanche soir, il fut difficile pour les filles de refaire leurs valises mais elles n'eurent pas le choix car elles prenaient le train à 9h le lendemain. Le réveil du lundi matin fut difficile et brutal car ils avaient pris l'habitude de se coucher tard, et de se lever pas avant midi le plus souvent.

Vers 8h45, ils transplanèrent tous à la gare où comme souvent, les regards se tournaient vers eux. Ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention et allèrent trouver un compartiment vide pour que les filles déposent leurs affaires. Après ça, ils redescendirent tous du train. Ginny alla dire au revoir à Drago tandis qu'Hermione disait au revoir à Harry. Ensuite, Ginny alla trouver refuge dans les bras d'Harry et Hermione dans ceux de Drago. Lorsque les sifflets retentirent, Hermione se précipita dans le train après avoir embrassé Drago une dernière fois. Ginny attendit le deuxième coup de sifflet avant de monter dans le train.

Harry et Drago regardèrent le train partir et après avoir échangé un regard, ils transplanèrent pour se retrouver de nouveau en Irlande. Ils décidèrent de rester ici pour l'instant puisque de toute façon, ils ne voyaient pas du tout où aller.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, cinq chapitres de plus ! Alors, votre avis ? Ce weekend, je vous mettrais de nouveaux cinq chapitres =)<br>Alors, à bientôt et merci de suivre mon histoire !  
><em>


	26. Chapter 26 : Mémoire

_Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'encourage à continuer l'écriture de cette fic' en me laissant des reviews, ça me motive beaucoup alors que je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration en ce moment ! Mais sinon, c'est comme promis cinq nouveaux chapitres que je publie aujourd'hui =) Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26 : Mémoire<strong>

* * *

><p>Le 30 avril, ils reçurent chacun un hibou. Leur estomac se contracta dès qu'ils eurent finis de lire le message. Aucun d'eux n'aimait se rendre à ce genre de cérémonie mais ils savaient qu'ils devaient y aller. Encore si Drago n'y allait pas, cela ne se verrait pas trop mais il était impossible pour Harry d'y louper. Le 2 mai, ils se rendraient donc ensemble à la cérémonie qui célèbrera le premier anniversaire de la fin de la guerre. Bien évidemment, cela aurait lieu à Poudlard, là où beaucoup de personnes avaient trouvé la mort et où un mémorial avait été érigé quelques jours plus tard. Le reste de la journée se passa dans une drôle d'ambiance, car les lettres qu'ils avaient reçues les avaient un peu démoralisés.<p>

Ils devaient être à Poudlard avant 10h le dimanche, heure à laquelle la cérémonie commencerait. Le matin, ils ne savaient pas trop comment s'habiller. Ils décidèrent donc de mettre un jean avec une veste de smoking noire. Voulant voir les filles avant le début, ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous à 9h30 devant les portes du château. Dès qu'ils furent prêts, ils transplanèrent donc devant le portail de l'école et pénétrèrent aussitôt dans l'enceinte. Ils gagnèrent ensuite le château le plus rapidement possible. Dès qu'elles aperçurent les garçons, les filles allèrent à leur rencontre. Les deux couples se séparèrent ensuite pour partir chacun de leur côté dans le parc.

- Tu sembles assez tendue Gin' non ? demanda doucement Harry alors qu'ils marchaient vers les serres.

- Oui un peu, avoua-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit-il.

- Je ne sais pas… Je n'aime pas les cérémonies, ça me rend nerveuse.

- Détend-toi, conseilla Harry. Ça va bien se passer.

- Tu n'es pas stressé toi on dirait, dit-elle en l'observant.

- Non, pourquoi veux-tu que je le sois ?

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils te demandent de parler ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'y ai pensé et franchement, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont m'y demander. En tout cas je n'espère pas… ajouta-il en s'arrêtant.

Ginny se tourna vers lui et vint planter son regard dans le sien. N'y résistant pas, elle vint se blottir contre lui. Harry referma ses bras autour d'elle et ils restèrent là, enlacé, écoutant les gens qui passaient sur le chemin et qui ne les voyaient pas car ils avaient gagné la lisière des arbres.

A 9h50, ils prirent la direction du lac car c'est ici que se trouvait le mémorial, tout près de la tombe de Dumbledore.

Face au mémorial, il y avait de nombreuses rangées de chaises dont les premiers rangs étaient déjà occupés. Harry et Ginny rejoignirent Hermione et Drago et allèrent s'installer dans les dernières rangées. Ils furent rejoints quelques minutes plus tard par Neville et Hannah qui se tenaient par la main tout comme Seamus et Lavande à la surprise de tous. Personne n'était au courant qu'ils s'étaient mit ensemble. Ensuite Dean arriva, suivit par Luna, Demelza et la famille Weasley. Seul Molly et Arthur ne restèrent pas car ils choisirent de se mettre plus devant en compagnie d'Andromeda, qui était déjà assis à côté de Narcissa. Au final, les derniers rangs furent occupés par les jeunes tandis que les parents allaient devant.

A 10h précise, Kingsley Shacklebolt arriva et monta sur une petite estrade installée face aux chaises. Il amplifia sa voix magiquement et commença son discours. Il rappela le prix qu'il fallut payer pour que Voldemort soit enfin vaincu et bien évidemment, il parla d'Harry.

Lorsqu'il entendit son nom, Harry se tassa sur sa chaise ce qui obligea ses amis à se retenir de rire. Kingsley adressa un sourire à Harry et reprit son discours. A la fin, il demanda à tout le monde de respecter une minute de silence en hommage aux victimes.

Le silence se fit et chacun se replongea dans ses souvenirs de cette sombre époque. Harry laissa alors ses souvenirs remontés et se rappela surtout cette dernière journée qui avait tout changé. Une fois la minute écoulée, Kingsley remercia tout le monde d'être venu et leur dit qu'ils pouvaient rester dans l'enceinte de l'école jusqu'à 16h et que ceux qui le souhaitaient pouvaient aller manger dans la grande salle.

Une grande majorité s'empressa de partir après avoir déposé des fleurs au pied du mémorial. Ceux qui restèrent s'attardèrent sur le mémorial ou sur la tombe de Dumbledore. Le groupe qui s'était formé autour d'Harry était composé de ces anciens camarades d'école. Vu qu'il était plus de midi, ils décidèrent de se rendre dans la grande salle pour manger quelque chose. Ils allèrent tous s'asseoir à la table de Gryffondor et mangèrent en discutant.

Après manger, Harry laissa ses amis, il eut des coups d'œil interrogatifs mais se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de sortir de la grande salle. Il parti à la recherche de McGonagall et il la trouva dans son bureau.

- Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'il fut entré. Asseyez-vous donc.

- Merci, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Etes-vous ici pour une raison particulière ? s'enquit-elle.

- Non, je suis juste venu vous voir et discuter un peu, comme vous me l'aviez proposé au début de l'année.

- C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas venu souvent mais vous aviez l'air bien occupé, ajouta-t-elle.

- Je prends des vacances, sourit-il.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Vous êtes souvent en compagnie de Drago Malefoy c'est dernier temps si je ne me trompe pas, dit-elle avec un sourire non dissimulé.

- C'est exact, c'est un excellent ami maintenant et nous passons tout notre temps ensemble, répondit-il en lui souriant.

- Et Ron Weasley ? C'était lui votre inséparable lorsque vous étiez à l'école pourtant, rajouta-t-elle.

- Et bien Ron travail, du coup il ne peut pas venir avec moi et depuis que Drago et moi avons appris à nous connaître et bien nous sommes resté ensemble.

- La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, lorsque vous raccompagniez Miss Weasley jusqu'au portail j'ai vraiment été surprise de découvrir Miss Granger dans les bras de Mr Malefoy. J'en conclus que votre amitié avec lui l'a transformé, ajouta-t-elle l'air songeuse.

- C'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup changé, mais ce n'est pas que grâce à moi… Il avait déjà changé quand je l'ai rencontré en novembre dernier. C'est à partir de là qu'on a commencé à discuter et à se connaître, et donc à se rapprocher, expliqua Harry.

- Vous savez, j'espérais que vous reviendriez à l'école faire votre dernière année, vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre…

- Je sais, mais je ne voulais vraiment pas revenir à l'école. Je voulais prendre de la distance par rapport à tout ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière et je voulais m'effacer un peu. Si j'étais revenu ici, j'aurais été au centre de l'attention et ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite.

- Il est vrai qu'encore aujourd'hui on parle souvent de vous dans les couloirs et je ne sais pas si Miss Weasley ou Miss Granger vous en ont parlé, mais elles attirent beaucoup l'attention. De nombreuses filles sont déçues que vous soyez déjà avec Miss Weasley. Elles ne cessent de lui demander des photos de vous, s'amusa-t-elle.

- Non elles ne m'en ont jamais parlé, avoua Harry en rigolant. C'est vrai que l'une étant ma petite amie et l'autre ma meilleure amie, elles ne doivent pas passer inaperçues, s'amusa-t-il. Plus sérieusement, j'ai une question pour vous, dit-il en retrouvant son sérieux.

- Je vous écoute, dit-elle en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Etant donné que je souhaite devenir auror, je me suis dit que cela pourrait être bien que je devienne animagus, commença-t-il.

- Et vous aimeriez que je vous aide c'est ça ? devina-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit-il.

- Je pense que cela pourrait être possible. Bien sûr, il faudrait en parler avec le ministère car comme vous le savez, il est difficile de devenir animagus. Je pourrais en parler avec Kingsley si vous voulez et lorsque vous serez près à commencer vous me le direz.

- Cela me convient, sourit-il.

- Il faut que vous sachiez aussi que c'est un apprentissage assez long mais si on s'y met sérieusement et qu'on y travail tous les jours, vous pourrez l'apprendre assez rapidement.

- Je ferais tout mon possible pour l'apprendre le plus rapidement possible, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit-il sérieusement.

- Une dernière chose, il faudra que réfléchissiez en quel animal vous voudriez vous transformer, ajouta-elle.

- Je sais déjà en quel animal j'aimerais me transformer, répondit-il aussitôt.

- Oh ! Et quel serait cet animal ? demanda-t-elle l'air intéressé.

- En chat, sourit-il.

- Et bien, j'en parlerais avec Kingsley et je vous tiendrais informé. Mais vous, prévenez-moi dès que vous serez près à suivre ces cours.

- Bien sûr, merci professeur. Est-ce que c'est possible que je parle avec le professeur Dumbledore ? demanda alors Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, il faudrait demander au professeur Chourave, répondit-elle. Attendez-moi là, rajouta-t-elle en se levant.

Elle sortit aussitôt de son bureau, laissant Harry plongé dans ses pensées. Il se demandait s'il avait raison de vouloir se lancer dans l'apprentissage complexe de cette pratique. Il espérait que le professeur Dumbledore et peut-être même le professeur Rogue, l'aideraient à y voir plus clair. Il désirait vraiment maîtriser cet art de la magie mais il savait que cela serait très difficile.

Le professeur McGonagall revint et fit sortir Harry de ses pensées. Elle lui indiqua que la directrice était d'accord pour qu'il aille discuter avec le professeur Dumbledore. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la gargouille, donna le mot de passe et le laissa monter seul. Une fois arrivé en haut, Harry hésita. Devait-il frapper ou non avant d'entrer ? Finalement, il frappa et entra aussitôt. Le professeur Chourave n'étant pas là, il fut accueillit par les portraits qui lui souhaitaient tous la bienvenue. Il n'y prêta pas beaucoup d'attention car ses yeux étaient rivés sur le plus grand de ces portraits.

- Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Très bien, merci. Et vous ? s'enquit-il.

- Je ne pourrais pas aller mieux. Je suis vraiment ravi de te revoir mon cher Harry. J'ai entendu dire que tu prenais des vacances bien méritées non ?

- Oui, je prends surtout de la distance par rapport à tout ce qui s'est passé. J'ai besoin de laisser passer un peu de temps avant de me lancer dans quelque chose.

- Je comprends, dit-il en hochant la tête. J'ai aussi cru comprendre que Drago prenait lui aussi du recul avec son passé et que vous étiez devenu inséparable ces derniers temps, ajouta-t-il alors que Rogue dissimulait un sourire.

- C'est exact, nous avons appris à nous connaître. La guerre l'a beaucoup changé et nous sommes devenus de très bons amis.

- Je suis heureux de savoir que Drago a finit par choisir ce qui était le mieux pour lui et non ce qui était le mieux pour son père, approuva Dumbledore.

- Moi aussi, murmura Harry.

- Parlons plus sérieusement, je suppose que si tu es venu jusqu'à moi aujourd'hui, c'est parce que tu as quelque chose à me demander Harry non ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Euh oui, marmonna-t-il.

- Et bien je t'écoute, dit-il en le regardant si intensément qu'Harry eut une nouvelle fois l'impression d'être passé au rayon X.

- Avant de me lancer dans une carrière d'auror, il y a certaines choses que j'aimerais apprendre. J'ai déjà parlé de l'une d'elle avec le professeur McGonagall et elle m'a dit que si le ministre était d'accord, elle m'aiderait à devenir animagus.

- Voilà qui est intéressant, sourit Dumbledore. Et quelle est cette chose dont tu aimerais me parler ?

- Et bien j'ai pensé, qu'il pourrait m'être utile de pratiquer la legilimancie et bien entendu de maîtriser l'occlumancie correctement, avoua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au professeur Rogue.

- Heureux d'entendre que vous souhaitiez enfin devenir un bon occlumens, dit soudain Rogue avec un sourire moqueur.

- Cependant, la legilimancie est encore plus complexe à apprendre que l'occlumancie, ajouta Dumbledore. Il lui faudra un professeur qui maîtrise ces deux arts de la magie et qui soit capable de lui apprendre.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait devenir son professeur et qu'il connaît plutôt bien d'après ce que j'ai compris, fit observer Rogue en s'adressant directement à Dumbledore.

- Certes, mais sera-t-il d'accord ? dit-il en échangeant un regard avec Rogue. Harry, rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers lui. Il y a une personne qui pourrait t'enseigner les deux mais il faudra que tu sois d'accord de le laisser pénétrer dans ton esprit comme le faisait le professeur Rogue à l'époque, expliqua Dumbledore.

- De qui s'agit-il ? s'enquit aussitôt Harry qui n'avait pas prêté attention à la conversation des deux professeurs.

- De Drago Malefoy, répondit Rogue.

- Drago ? interrogea-t-il pensant avoir mal compris.

- Oui, Drago a appris à maîtriser la legilimancie et l'occlumancie bien que je sois certain qu'il n'utilise jamais la première depuis qu'il a quitté son père, dit Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi ? murmura Harry abasourdi.

- Car c'est son père qui lui avait enseigné afin qu'il puisse savoir ce que pensaient les gens en face de lui, à l'époque où il était dans les rangs de Voldemort. Ne plus l'utiliser est un moyen pour lui d'être comme les autres, de ne pas leur prendre leurs pensées contre leur volonté, expliqua Dumbledore.

- Cela me parait compréhensible, murmura Harry.

- Et il y a longtemps qu'il maîtrise l'occlumancie, ajouta Rogue. Au mois, lui, avait compris que cette pratique était utile, finit-il railleur.

- La question est, te sens-tu prêt à le laisser accéder à tes souvenirs ? interrogea Dumbledore sans prêter attention à Rogue.

- Je… hésita-t-il. Je pense que oui… Il sait déjà beaucoup de chose sur moi, tout comme moi j'ai appris beaucoup de chose sur lui… S'il est d'accord, je le suis.

- Dans ce cas, Drago t'apprendra tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir à ce sujet, conclut Dumbledore.

- J'ai encore une question professeur, ajouta Harry.

- Vas-y je t'écoute, sourit-il.

- Pensez-vous que j'ai raison de vouloir apprendre tout ça avant de commencer une carrière d'auror ?

- A mon avis oui. Cela montre que tu veux mettre le maximum de chance de ton côté avant de te lancer dans ton avenir. Ces décisions montrent que tu seras bientôt prêt à sortir de l'ombre et c'est une bonne chose, on ne peut pas rester caché indéfiniment.

- Merci professeur, sourit-il.

- Je vois que tu avais quand même des doutes sur tes décisions. Sache Harry, qu'il ne faut jamais douter des choix que l'on fait. On en tire toujours quelque chose de positif s'ils ont été réfléchis avec attention, dit-il sur un ton plein de sagesse.

- Je tâcherais de ne pas l'oublier, merci.

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié tout ce que je vous avais appris lors de nos fameuses leçons d'occlumancie, dit Rogue dans ton narquois.

- Je pense me souvenir des fondamentaux, répondit Harry en plongeant son regard dans celui de son ancien professeur.

- Bien dans ce cas vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de mal à maîtriser entièrement l'occlumancie, dit-il en hochant la tête. De plus, il me semble que vous ayez fait quelques progrès l'année dernière.

- L'année dernière ? s'étonna Harry.

- Bien sûr Harry, déclara Dumbledore. Lorsque tu es venu jusqu'ici juste après avoir battu Voldemort, j'ai vu que tu avais réussi à décider si oui ou non tu voulais avoir accès aux pensées de Voldemort pendant ton périple. C'est donc que tu as progressé en occlumancie, sinon jamais tu n'aurais réussi ce contrôle envers les pensées de Voldemort, expliqua-t-il.

- Je ne pensais pas spécialement à l'occlumancie lorsque je faisais ça. Dans ces moments ma cicatrice me faisait horriblement mal, je pensais donc uniquement à faire diminuer la douleur et à ne pas voir tout ce que Voldemort faisait, se rappela Harry.

- Certainement, mais vous faisiez tout de même appel à l'occlumancie, rajouta Rogue.

- En tout cas Harry, n'oublie pas d'en parler à Drago le plus tôt possible car l'apprentissage de la legilimancie peut être assez long, le prévint Dumbledore.

- Je lui en parlerais rapidement, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je pense que je vais vous laissez, mes amis m'attendent en bas, déclara alors Harry.

- Passe un bon après-midi Harry, dit Dumbledore en lui faisait un grand sourire. Et reviens nous voir dès que tu en as l'occasion, le professeur Chourave sera toujours d'accord de te laisser venir ici, ajouta-t-il.

- J'y penserais, merci. Au revoir, dit-il en sortant du bureau.

Une fois sorti, il dévala les escaliers pour partir à la recherche de ses amis et surtout de Ginny. Il commença par vérifier dans la grande salle mais bien évidement, ils n'étaient déjà plus là. Il alla ensuite dehors et se rendit directement au bord du lac, où Ginny et lui s'installaient souvent lorsqu'ils étaient encore tous deux à l'école. Il sourit lorsqu'il la vit adossé à l'arbre sous lequel ils s'asseyaient tout le temps. Il s'approcha doucement et déposa sa main dans la sienne. Il eut un petit sourire moqueur lorsqu'elle sursauta et il lui adressa un petit regard d'excuse, auquel elle répondit en venant l'embrasser. Il s'assit contre le tronc de l'arbre et elle vint s'asseoir entre ses jambes, posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi ainsi soit discutant, soit restant dans le silence et échangeant quelques baisers de temps en temps. Un peu avant 16h, Ginny raccompagna Harry jusqu'au portail où se trouvaient déjà Hermione et Drago en compagnie de Ron, Padma, Seamus, Dean et tant d'autres. Là, Ginny, Hermione, Demelza et Luna dirent au revoir à tout le monde car les autres devaient sortir de l'enceinte du château. Le petit groupe décida d'aller à Pré-au-Lard pour y boire un coup aux Trois Balais.

Ils ne virent pas le temps passé, il était plus de 18h lorsque les premiers, Hannah et Neville, décidèrent de partir. Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard et décidèrent eux aussi de s'en aller. En sortant du pub, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Pansy Parkinson. Drago se figea et tenta de passer sans lui adresser la parole.

- Drago ! s'exclama-t-elle pour le retenir.

- Quoi ? marmonna-t-il.

- Dis-moi que j'ai rêvé tout à l'heure lorsque je t'ai vu embrasser Granger ? attaqua-t-elle d'emblée.

- Non tu n'as pas rêvé, répondit-il sur un ton glacial.

- Je croyais que nous… nous… bafouilla-t-elle.

- Il n'y a jamais eu de nous Pansy, dit-il froidement. Tu n'as jamais su voir que tes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques.

- Peut-être mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses tomber aussi bas ! Sortir avec une sale sang de bourbe ! cracha-t-elle.

- Ne t'avise jamais d'insulter de nouveau Hermione devant moi ! menaça-t-il en pointa sa baguette droit sur Pansy, alors que tout son corps tremblait sous l'effet de sa colère.

- Drago, calme-toi ! s'écria Harry en lui attrapant le poignet.

- Depuis quand es-tu du côté de Drago, Potter ? demanda-t-elle avec colère.

- Depuis que c'est mon ami, répondit Harry sur un ton froid.

- Drago ton ami ? Ne te fiches pas de moi ! claqua-t-elle. Quoique, si tu sors avec Granger, plus rien ne dois m'étonner, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Drago.

- D'après ce que je vois, tu n'as tiré aucune leçon de cette guerre Pansy, lâcha Drago en rangeant sa baguette. Tu viens Harry ? On s'en va, ajouta-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras.

- C'est ça va te cacher ! Si ton père savait ça, il te le ferait payer ! s'exclama-t-elle avec hargne.

- Je m'en fiche de mon père ! Il est sorti de ma vie depuis presque un an maintenant alors fou-moi la paix Pansy ! Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux, d'avoir les amis que je veux et le fait que j'aime Hermione ne te regarde pas ! Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre alors toi aussi reste loin de moi, tu appartiens au passé tout comme mon père maintenant ! claqua-t-il.

- Aller Drago viens, ça ne sert à rien qu'on reste là, dit calmement Harry en le tirant par le bras. Et calme-toi, ajouta-t-il à voix basse car il sentait que son bras tremblait encore.

- Drago ! Reviens ! cria Pansy en les suivant.

- Harry, fais-nous transplaner, je n'en peux plus d'elle et je suis incapable de transplaner dans cet état, chuchota-t-il alors que Pansy les rattrapait.

- Ok, accroche-toi bien, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Drag…

Pansy n'avait pas fini d'appeler Drago que déjà, ils avaient disparu. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en Irlande, Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement et remercia chaleureusement Harry.

Le lendemain, ils firent leurs affaires dès qu'ils furent levés. Ils savaient déjà qu'ils reviendraient ici un jour, car cet endroit les avait beaucoup marqué tous deux. Ils n'eurent donc pas trop de regrets lorsqu'ils transplanèrent au Square.


	27. Chapter 27 : Apprentissage

**Chapitre 27 : Apprentissage**

* * *

><p>Plus d'une semaine après leur retour au Square, Drago, qui se trouvait alors devant la télévision au 1er étage, parti à la recherche d'Harry. Il devait lui parler car cette phrase lui tournait dans la tête et Harry ne semblait toujours pas décidé à lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il finit par le trouver au 4ème, dans le bureau absorbé dans l'écriture d'une lettre.<p>

- J'ai une petite question pour toi, déclara alors Drago dès qu'il fut rentré dans la pièce.

- Vas-y je t'écoute, dit Harry en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Je me trompe ou tu as quelque chose à me demander ? s'enquit-il.

- Comment sais-tu ça toi ? s'étonna Harry.

- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je suis un legilimens et même si j'essaie de ne pas l'utiliser. Il m'arrive de capter des pensées lorsque je regarde quelqu'un trop longtemps dans les yeux. Et comme nous discutons souvent pendant longtemps et bien, il arrive que j'aie accès à certaines de tes pensées, sans faire exprès. Je bloque aussitôt cet accès mais dès fois, il est trop tard, s'excusa-t-il.

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant ? le questionna Harry.

- Je n'ai jamais rien su d'important, dit-il en haussant les épaules. En général je contrôle, mais cette fois tes pensées ont éveillé ma curiosité donc je me suis dit que ce serait bien que je t'en parle.

- Qu'as-tu capté ? demanda alors Harry qui sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort.

- Il y a une phrase que Dumbledore à dit, si j'ai bien compris ça disait quelque chose du genre "demande à Drago" non ? dit-il hésitant.

- C'est vrai, murmura-t-il.

- C'est donc là que tu as été lorsque tu nous as laissé après le repas, quand on était à Poudlard ? Tu as été parlé avec le portrait de Dumbledore ? demanda-t-il hésitant.

- J'ai d'abord été voir le professeur McGonagall et ensuite je suis allé voir les professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue en fait, avoua-t-il.

- Le professeur Rogue ? Il a son portrait dans le bureau directorial ? s'exclama Drago surpris.

- Oui, sourit Harry.

- Bon, revenons-en à ce que tu veux me parler, dit Drago en s'asseyant face à Harry.

- Très bien. De toute façon j'ai besoin de toi pour y parvenir.

- Besoin de moi ? s'étonna-t-il. Ok j'arrête de t'interrompre, sourit Drago en voyant le regard que lui lançait Harry.

- Si je suis allé voir Dumbledore et Rogue c'est que j'avais besoin de savoir quelque chose. Comme tu le sais, je souhaite devenir auror mais avant de me lancer dans la formation, il y a certaines choses que j'aimerais savoir faire. J'ai été demandé à Dumbledore ce qu'il en pensait et il m'a dit que c'était une bonne idée. Cependant, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui sera comme mon professeur et c'est là que ton nom est sorti. C'est une idée de Rogue mais Dumbledore pensait la même chose, expliqua-t-il.

- Et si je saisis tout, c'est donc moi qui vais être ce prof c'est ça ?

- Oui, murmura Harry. Enfin si tu es d'accord, corrigea-t-il.

- Mais que veux-tu apprendre pour que Dumbledore et Rogue te demandent de me solliciter ? s'enquit Drago qui semblait perdu.

- Je veux maîtriser l'occlumancie parfaitement et devenir legilimens, lâcha Harry en regardant Drago droit dans les yeux.

- Et ils veulent que je t'apprenne ça ? dit-il dans un murmure.

- Oui, chuchota Harry.

- Et toi tu es d'accord ? demanda Drago à voix basse.

- Oui, chuchota de nouveau Harry.

- Mais tu sais que je vais avoir accès à tes souvenirs en faisant ça ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix assurée.

- Qui est au courant de ton projet ? le questionna-t-il alors.

- Toi, Dumbledore et Rogue, avoua Harry.

- Tu n'as prévenu personne d'autre ? Même pas Ginny ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Non, pas encore. Mais toi, es-tu d'accord pour m'aider ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt. Après tout ce que tu m'as apporté depuis qu'on est ami, je ne peux pas te refuser ça, dit-il en souriant.

- Merci Drago, murmura Harry.

- De rien, mais quand veux-tu commencer ? s'enquit-il.

- Disons, demain si ça ta vas ? dit-il en l'interrogeant du regard.

- Pas de soucis, sourit-il.

Le lendemain matin, Harry ne se leva pas tout de suite. Il resta un moment allongé dans son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond à se préparer mentalement pour sa première leçon avec Drago. Il savait que ces leçons allaient le faire revivre de nombreux souvenirs qu'il avait soigneusement enfoui dans sa mémoire.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la photo de Ginny qui était sur sa table de chevet. Dans peu de temps, elle aurait fini ses études et il pourrait enfin se voir tous les jours. Cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur et il se leva. Il se sentait près à affronter son passé.

Il descendit directement dans la cuisine où Drago l'attendait déjà. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner dans le silence, comme souvent, leur esprit n'étant pas encore assez réveillé pour parler. Ils échangeaient juste quelques regards de temps en temps. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé de manger, Harry entraina Drago au 1er étage, dans la salle vidéo car il y avait de l'espace pour leur leçon. Ils se placèrent face à face et Harry posa sa baguette sur une étagère.

- Tu es sûr d'être prêt ? s'enquit alors Drago qui était légèrement inquiet.

- Oui, répondit Harry d'une voix assurée.

- D'accord. Pour commencer je vais prononcer la formule et voir où en sont tes défenses, expliqua-t-il.

- Ça me va et je suis prêt. C'est quand tu veux Drago, dit Harry.

- Legilimens ! s'exclama alors Drago.

Bien qu'il fût prêt, Harry n'opposa aucune résistance et laissa ses souvenirs l'envahir complètement. Il était dans la forêt interdite en train de rejoindre Voldemort, l'instant d'après il était au Square entouré de l'Ordre du Phénix, il était maintenant dans l'entrée de la grande salle en train de regarder les victimes de la guerre, stop se dit-il mentalement, stop !

Les images disparurent, il avait finit par repousser l'attaque mais il était maintenant assis par terre et Drago se rapprochait de lui.

- Ça va Harry ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je pourrais aller mieux, marmonna-t-il.

- Tu as quand même réussi à me repousser au bout d'un moment. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne cherchais pas à me repousser au début, comme si tu voulais revoir tes souvenirs, déclara prudemment Drago.

- Tu as raison, au début je me suis laissé emporter dans mes souvenirs et à un moment, je me suis souvenu de ce que j'étais censé faire alors je t'ai repoussé, expliqua Harry en se relevant avec l'aide de Drago.

- Pourquoi as-tu posé ta baguette tout à l'heure ? s'enquit alors Drago.

- Car je ne contrôle plus rien et que je ne veux pas te blesser, déclara Harry. On recommence ?

- C'est toi qui décide, répondit-il.

- Vas-y alors, dit-il en se plaçant face à lui.

- Legilimens !

Cette fois, il se força à se concentrer sur Drago. Il ne devait pas laisser ses souvenirs remonter. Il ne parvint cependant pas à bloquer les premiers souvenirs et il se revit face à Rogue, lors de ses cours d'occlumancie, celui d'après il était dans la caverne en train de forcer Dumbledore à boire la potion, un autre souvenir commençait déjà à arriver mais Harry parvint à reprendre le contrôle et il ferma son esprit.

- Bien joué Harry ! le félicita Drago qui avait tout de même pâlit en voyant certaines images.

- Merci, répondit-il avec un léger sourire et en s'essuyant le front.

- C'était quoi ce souvenir, avec Rogue ? demanda-t-il curieusement.

- En cinquième année, je prenais déjà des cours d'occlumancie car ma connexion avec Voldemort devenait beaucoup trop dangereuse, expliqua-t-il.

- Attend voir, la fois où j'ai débarqué dans le bureau de Rogue et qu'il m'a dit que tu prenais des cours de rattrapage en potion, c'était en fait un cours d'occlumancie que tu avais ?

- Oui, sourit-il. Mais on n'avait pas le droit de dévoiler la vraie nature de ces cours, surtout avec Ombrage dans l'école, répondit Harry.

- Je comprends, dit-il en hochant la tête.

- On y retourne ?

- Legilimens !

Il commençait à comprendre, dès que le premier souvenir arrivait, il le bloquait. Jamais avec Rogue il n'avait réussi à faire cela. Ils firent trois tentatives supplémentaires et Drago ne parvint pas une seule fois à accéder aux souvenirs d'Harry.

Drago décida qu'il était temps qu'il passe au niveau du dessus. Maintenant, il ne le préviendrait pas de quand il attaquerait et il ne prononcerait plus à haute voix la formule. Harry accepta et se mit sur ses gardes.

Il fut déstabilisé lorsque le sort le frappa, ses premiers souvenirs lui échappèrent sans qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit. Il se revit dans le cimetière, combattant Voldemort, le corps de Cédric par terre. Il ne voulait pas en voir plus alors il se concentra, il essaya de voir Drago qui se tenait devant lui. Ferme ton esprit, ferme ton esprit, se répéta-t-il.

Finalement, il parvint à bloquer l'attaque de Drago mais cette tentative l'avait secoué. Il resta immobile au sol alors qu'il ne se rappelait pas être tombé, haletant comme s'il venait de courir. Revivre ces souvenirs là était difficiles et Drago l'avait très bien compris. Il avança prudemment vers Harry et posa une main sur son épaule.

Lorsqu'Harry leva la tête vers lui, Drago put voir que ses prunelles étaient envahies de douleur. Jamais il n'avait vu Harry ainsi depuis novembre dernier. Certes, il savait que son passé n'était pas des plus heureux mais avoir un aperçu de ce qu'il avait vécu ne faisait qu'accroître son sentiment de haine envers l'ancien mage noir et ses acolytes.

- Il est peut-être préférable que l'on arrête pour aujourd'hui, murmura Drago.

- Non ! s'exclama Harry en secouant la tête comme pour chasser les dernières images de sa tête.

- Harry… commença Drago.

- Drago, s'il te plait, supplia-t-il. Je n'avais jamais réussi à bloquer les attaques de Rogue aussi rapidement. C'est juste que ces souvenirs m'ont déstabilisé, je ne m'attendais pas à les voir ressurgir, expliqua-t-il. Je suis prêt à recommencer, dit-il en se plaçant face à lui.

- Très bien, soupira Drago pas très emballé à l'idée de recommencer.

Il alla tout de même reprendre sa place et brandit sa baguette. Il attendit quelques secondes et attaqua.

Harry sentit le sortilège le frappé mais il était prêt. Il verrouilla aussitôt l'accès à ses souvenirs car il ne voulait pas en revivre d'autres comme les derniers. Il vit Drago sourire en face de lui, il semblait lui aussi soulagé qu'Harry est repoussé son attaque. Quand il fut sûr qu'Harry avait le contrôle de ses pensées, il stoppa son sort et félicita Harry.

Ils firent encore cinq tentatives et la peur de revoir de sombres souvenirs permit à Harry de bloquer chaque attaque de Drago.

Finalement, Drago rangea sa baguette et expliqua à Harry qu'il allait maintenant l'attaquer avec la legilimancie. Drago demanda à Harry de bloquer certaines informations. Tout d'abord, il devait laisser croire que lui et Ginny ne sortaient pas ensemble. Harry le regarda bouche bée. Comment pouvait-il bloquer ce genre d'information ? Drago lui expliqua alors que c'était une des informations les plus importantes et qu'il ne fallait jamais qu'un ennemi accède aux informations d'ordre privée. Harry acquiesça et se concentra. Il s'efforça de faire sortir Ginny de son esprit, chose qui n'était pas facile. Le problème avec la legilimancie, c'est qu'il ne savait pas quand Drago attaquait, il se contentait de le regarder dans les yeux et de cacher ses pensées.

- Tu te débrouilles pas trop mal, sourit alors Drago.

- Tu as déjà scanné mon esprit ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui et tu as plutôt bien dissimulé tes pensées. Tu as du te relâcher à un moment car je vous ai vu enlacer au bord du lac à Poudlard. A part ça, tu t'en es bien sorti, le complimenta-t-il.

- Merci, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Je vais te demander de faire quelque chose. Chaque jour tu devras me cacher une pensée. Par exemple aujourd'hui, tu vas devoir me cacher toute la journée que tu es avec Ginny. Ça te va ? interrogea-t-il.

- C'est toi qui décide, répondit Harry.

- Ok, donc chaque matin je te mettrais un papier sur ta porte te disant ce que tu dois me cacher pendant la journée.

- Ça marche, sourit Harry.

- N'oublie pas, aujourd'hui c'est Ginny que tu dois cacher, rappela-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête et tous deux sortirent du salon. Ils allèrent mettre leur maillot de bain et se rendirent directement dans le jardin pour se baigner dans la piscine. A midi, Kreattur leur apporta le déjeuner sur la table de la terrasse. Ils le remercièrent et l'elfe retourna dans la maison, heureux de leur avoir fait plaisir. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé de manger, ils retournèrent directement dans la piscine.

- Harry ? appela alors Drago.

- Quoi ?

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- C'est ce que tu es en train de faire, s'amusa-t-il. Mais vas-y je t'écoute, répondit-il.

- Au 1er de l'an, tu m'as dit que tu étais prêt à m'expliquer certaines choses donc si tu es toujours d'accord…

- Ah oui, murmura Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? s'enquit-il prudemment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ce jour là, le jour de la dernière bataille ? demanda-t-il sans lâcher les yeux d'Harry qui s'étaient assombris.

- Beaucoup de choses… Drago, il faut que tu comprennes que Voldemort était impossible à tuer pendant de longues années…

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Connais-tu les horcruxes ?

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il alors. Ne me dit pas qu'il en avait créé ?

- Si Drago, et pas qu'un seul…

- En même temps, vu le nombre de meurtres qu'il a commit il n'a pas dut avoir trop de mal à les faire, murmura-t-il sombrement. Combien ?

- Six volontairement et un involontairement, avoua Harry.

- C'est de la folie ! C'est donc ça que tu as fait l'année dernière ? Tu les cherchais pour les détruire ? devina-t-il.

- Oui, admit-il. Enfin, j'en avais déjà détruit un en deuxième année bien que je ne savais que s'en était un à l'époque et Dumbledore en avait détruit un… C'est pour ça que sa main était noire lors de notre sixième année…

- Je n'en reviens pas que ce fou ait créé des horcruxes ! Tu as fini pas tous les détruire alors ?

- Oui, lorsqu'on a débarqué à Poudlard avec Ron et Hermione, il nous en restait deux… Enfin trois, car il y en un dont on ne connaissait pas l'existence…

- Et celui que vous cherchiez était dans la salle sur demande n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-il encore.

- Oui et c'est Crabbe qui l'a détruit avec son sortilège… Il ne restait plus que Nagini et je pouvais enfin aller l'affronter mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- J'ai assisté à quelque chose qui a changé un peu mes plans lorsque je cherchais Nagini… Je me suis retrouvée avec Hermione et Ron dans la cabane hurlante où se trouvaient Voldemort, Nagini et Rogue…

- Et tu as voulu venger la mort de Dumbledore ?

- Non, on était caché sous ma cape d'invisibilité et là… Drago, Voldemort voulait posséder la baguette qu'avait Dumbledore mais bien évidemment, il n'avait pas comprit que c'était toi qui avait désarmé Dumbledore avant que Rogue ne vienne le tuer et donc c'était toi le propriétaire de cette baguette… Enfin c'était moi car je t'avais prit la tienne et j'en étais le nouveau possesseur… Donc Voldemort a fait tuer Rogue juste pour pouvoir posséder la baguette et il est parti, laissant Rogue se vider de son sang car Nagini l'avait mordu au niveau du cou…

- Quel sal… Non je me tais, Rogue s'est donc fait tuer juste pour ça ?

- Oui et avant qu'il ne soit mort, je me suis approché de lui et il m'a confié ses souvenirs… Après ça, je me suis dépêcher d'aller les voir et là j'ai découvert toute la vérité !

- Car tu ne la connaissais pas ? s'étonna Drago.

- Non ! Là j'ai comprit que j'étais un horcruxe et que Voldemort devait me tuer de sa main !

- Tu étais un horcruxe ? Mais c'est impossible, chuchota-t-il.

- Si… Je me suis donc rendu dans la forêt où il attendait avec tous ses acolytes et je n'ai même pas cherché à me défendre… Ma baguette était dans ma poche…

- Tu es vraiment fou ! s'exclama alors Drago.

- Mouai… Mais c'est le fait que je n'ai pas cherché à me défendre qui fait que je suis encore vivant aujourd'hui… Car en me jetant l'Avada, il a tué son horcruxe mais pas moi… Après, j'ai fait semblant d'être mort et…

- Et ma mère t'as sauvé la vie en certifiant que tu l'étais, acheva Drago à sa place.

- Oui et la suite tu la connais puisque tu y étais…

- Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, tu es fou ! s'exclama-t-il de nouveau. Mais pourquoi as-tu défendu Rogue alors qu'il avait tué Dumbledore ?

- Tu n'as pas lu les journaux après les cérémonies ? s'enquit-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Non, je m'occupais de ma mère, murmura-t-il.

- Ah… Rogue a toujours été de notre côté Drago ! Il a tué Dumbledore sous ses ordres car il était condamné à cause de sa main… Il avait été touché par un sortilège puissant et qui le condamnait à mourir tout doucement et de façon douloureuse.

- Rogue l'a tué à sa demande ? Le monde ne tournait vraiment pas rond à cette époque ! J'ai toujours su que Dumbledore était fou, brillant certes, mais complètement dérangé à l'occasion ! s'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tord, répondit Harry en rigolant. Mais maintenant tout ça appartient au passé et on vit dans un monde beaucoup plus calme qu'avant.

- T'as bien raison !

Ce fut Kreattur qui les sorti de la piscine aux alentours de 17h, car quelqu'un les attendait dans le hall. Ils se dépêchèrent de se rhabiller et se rendirent donc dans l'entrée.

- Ron ! s'exclama Harry lorsqu'il reconnu leur visiteur.

- Salut Harry, dit-il avec un sourire. Drago, rajouta-t-il.

- Ron, répondit Drago avec un hochement de tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? s'enquit aussitôt Harry.

- Je suis souvent venu mais Kreattur me disait toujours que tu n'étais pas là ou alors il n'y avait personne, même pas ton elfe.

- Ouai on était partit en vacances avec Drago, répondit-il. On est rentré le lendemain de la cérémonie.

- Ah, d'accord.

- Mais tu es venu pour une raison particulière ou juste comme ça ?

- Juste comme ça, pour te voir, répondit Ron avec un petit sourire.

- Ok, aller viens on va aller boire un coup, déclara Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Avec plaisir, sourit-il.

- Je vais vous laisser, déclara Drago. J'ai une lettre à écrire.

- Tu peux rester tu sais, marmonna Ron.

- Non, c'est bon. Merci, ajouta-t-il avant de monter.

- C'est vrai qu'il est devenu cool Drago, murmura Ron tandis qu'ils descendaient dans la cuisine.

- Heureux de te l'entendre dire, sourit Harry. Alors comment ça va au magasin ? s'enquit-il.

- Les affaires marchent toujours aussi bien. Et je pense que ça a réellement fait du bien à Georges que je vienne bosser avec lui, déclara-t-il tandis qu'Harry servait deux verres de vin. Et toi, tu compte rester en vacances jusqu'à quand ?

- Je ne sais pas… Plus pour longtemps je pense, il va être temps que je me lance dans la formation d'auror, répondit-il.

- C'est sûr ! s'exclama Ron.

Ron resta une partie de la soirée et vers 19h Drago descendit se joindre à eux. Kreattur leur servit le diner vers 20h et Ron ne reparti pas avant 22h. Cela lui avait fait du bien de revoir Harry et de discuter avec lui. Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, la présence de Drago ne le dérangeait plus. Il avait fait un gros travail sur lui-même pour en arriver là mais cela en valait la peine.

Le mois de mai s'acheva, laissant la place aux examens pour les filles. Au moins, elles seraient bientôt de retour à la maison. Harry n'avait toujours pas parlé à Ginny ou qui que ce soit d'autre de ces projets. D'ailleurs même Drago n'était pas au courant du fait qu'il veuille devenir un animagus. Chaque jour, Harry fermait son esprit et Drago n'arrivait jamais à lui prendre les souvenirs qu'il lui avait demandé de cacher. Harry faisait tous les exercices que Drago lui disait de faire et il devint vraiment très doué en occlumancie si bien que Drago déclara, qu'ils allaient pouvoir passer à la legilimancie dès qu'Harry le souhaitait.

Le 5 juin, le Square fut envahit de hiboux. Harry se hâta dans la cuisine où il trouva Drago occupé à ouvrir des paquets et à lire des lettres.

- Joyeux anniversaire Drago ! s'exclama Harry en lui donnant un paquet.

- Merci, sourit-il en ouvrant son cadeau.

- J'espère que ça te plaira, murmura-t-il.

- Harry, chuchota Drago. C'est… C'est magnifique, articula-t-il en tournant les pages de l'album photos.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose tu sais, sourit Harry.

- Peut-être, mais c'est le cadeau le plus beau que je n'ai jamais reçu.

- Je suis content que ça te plaise alors, j'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais ému par un album photos, s'amusa Harry alors qu'il se levait.

Drago fit le tour de la table et vint enlacer Harry. Jamais un cadeau ne lui avait fait autant plaisir. Voir ceux qui étaient désormais ses amis dans cet album l'avait beaucoup ému. Une larme roula le long de sa joue lorsqu'il relâcha Harry. Harry la vit mais ne dit rien, il se contenta de sourire à Drago qui rayonnait de bonheur. Harry ne pensait pas lui faire tant plaisir en lui offrant cet album. Drago retourna s'asseoir et continua d'ouvrir ses lettres et paquets.

Harry s'assit face à lui et prit son petit déjeuner en sa compagnie. Narcissa avait offert à son fils une magnifique montre et il avait aussi reçu un paquet de confiserie de la part de Romane et Charlie ainsi que de Ginny tandis qu'Hermione lui avait envoyé un magnifique pendentif.

Drago proposa à Harry de se mettre à la legilimancie aujourd'hui et il accepta. Ils retournèrent donc dans la salle vidéo et Drago commença à lui expliquer la théorie sur la legilimancie.

- Avant toute chose Harry, il faut que tu prennes conscience de ton esprit. Que tu te concentres et que tu ressentes sa présence. Grâce à l'occlumancie, tu dois déjà avoir une certaine conscience de ton esprit car sans ça tu ne pourrais pas bloquer l'accès à tes pensées. Maintenant, ferme les yeux et laisse toi emporter dans ton esprit, ressent sa présence, dit Drago.

Harry ferma ses yeux et essaya de ressentir son esprit. C'était compliqué, il se sentait flotter dans tous ses souvenirs qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir.

- Respire lentement et profondément, lui intima Drago d'une voix douce. Tu ne dois pas te perdre dans tes souvenirs, il faut que tu prennes le dessus. Si ce sont eux qui prennent le dessus, tu n'y arriveras pas. Tu dois réussir à capter ton esprit, tu dois le voir en tant qu'objet que tu peux manipuler.

La voix de Drago était calme, elle était un point de repère pour Harry qui l'aida et le guida au milieu de toutes ses pensées.

- Maintenant Harry, je veux que tu ouvres les yeux, que tu prennes ta baguettes et que tu utilises le sortilège legilimens sur moi pour que tu ais un aperçu de ce qu'on ressent, lorsqu'on accède aux pensées de quelqu'un d'autre, déclara Drago.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux doucement et sortit sa baguette. Face à lui, Drago se tenait prêt à subir son assaut. Il hocha la tête et Harry lança le sort.

Il se sentait flotter dans des souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Harry se doutait cependant que Drago contrôlait parfaitement ses souvenirs, car Harry ne vit que des souvenirs où Drago se trouvait à l'école, en cours le plus souvent. Harry resta de longues minutes dans la tête de Drago. Il essaya de ne pas se laisser complètement absorber par les souvenirs de Drago, il voulait garder un certain contrôle de lui-même mais comme l'avait prévenu Drago, les pensées prirent le dessus sur lui et il dût rompre le sort pour ne pas sombrer.

- Tu t'en ais pas trop mal tirer, sourit Drago. Tu as perdu pied à la fin, je le voyais sur ton visage. Tu semblais paniquer un peu non ?

- Oui, je n'arrivais plus à garder le contrôle, je ne parvenais plus à prendre le dessus, marmonna Harry.

- Je m'en suis douté, dit Drago en hochant la tête.

- Tu contrôlais n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Harry.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Tu contrôlais les souvenirs que tu me montrais, tu en bloquais certains, déclara Harry.

- Oui c'est vrai, avoua-t-il. Je voulais te montrer que des souvenirs banals pour commencer pour ne pas trop te déstabiliser, expliqua-t-il. Quand mon père m'a appris la legilimancie, il me montrait que des souvenirs difficiles et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Il me punissait à chaque fois que je rompais le sort comme tu l'as fait, se rappela-t-il en frissonnant.

- Il te faisait subir le sortilège doloris ? demanda doucement Harry.

- Oui, admit-il. Comme le sais-tu ?

- Comme je te l'ai plus ou moins dit, j'avais des connexions avec Voldemort. Lors de ces connexions, c'était comme si j'étais lui, j'avais l'impression que c'était moi qui faisait ce que lui faisait en réalité. Du coup, je sais comment lui et ses partisans punissaient les gens, lui expliqua-t-il.

- Je n'aurais vraiment pas aimé être à ta place. Jamais je n'aurais voulu être dans sa tête, déclara Drago d'un ton écœuré.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis ils refirent une tentative. Harry accéda aux souvenirs de Drago et essaya de ne pas se perdre une nouvelle fois. Drago avait conseillé à Harry de ne pas lâcher ses yeux car ça serait un point de repère si les souvenirs devenaient trop pesants. Harry fixa donc sont regard sur celui de Drago et essaya de contrôler les souvenirs de celui-ci. Par mégarde, il dévia son regard et ce fut terminé. Son point de repère avait disparu et il se senti submergé par les souvenirs. Il dut une nouvelle fois rompre le sortilège avant de perdre totalement pied.

Drago décida de stopper pour aujourd'hui bien qu'Harry veuille continuer. Drago resta catégorique et entraina Harry ailleurs.

Chaque jour, les garçons envoyaient des mots d'encouragement à Hermione et Ginny puisqu'elles étaient en examen.

Drago continuait d'enseigner la legilimancie à Harry et une semaine après le début des leçons, Harry parvint à ne pas se perdre au milieu des souvenirs de Drago. A partir de ce moment, Harry n'eut plus le droit d'utiliser sa baguette. Il devait réussir à accéder aux pensées de Drago grâce à la legilimancie. Pour cela, il devait se rappeler tout ce que Drago lui avait dit depuis le début. Après de nombreuses tentatives, il parvint à lui prendre un souvenir. Certes, c'était peu, mais Harry était content de ce grand pas en avant car en réussissant, il avait beaucoup appris. Drago le félicita et lui dit qu'il devrait maintenant être plus facile pour lui d'accéder aux souvenirs. Au fil des jours, Harry devenait de plus en plus rapide pour accéder aux souvenirs de Drago. Même quand Drago fermait les yeux, Harry arrivait à lui extirper des souvenirs.

Les filles arrivaient à King's Cross le mercredi 16 juin à 18h et Drago demanda à Harry d'accéder aux pensées des gens qui se trouveraient dans la gare ce jour là.


	28. Chapter 28 : Grandes Vacances

**Chapitre 28 : Grandes vacances**

* * *

><p>Le 16 juin, les garçons se rendirent à la gare aux alentours de 17h30 pour qu'Harry puisse s'entraîner. Harry mit toute sont énergie pour parvenir à capter quelques pensées et Drago lui indiquait les personnes les plus faciles à percer. Drago lui montra six ou sept personnes et Harry parvint à capter des pensées sur trois. Bien que Drago le félicita, Harry n'était pas très fier de lui et il ronchonna tandis que Drago levait les yeux au ciel. Il lui expliqua alors que c'était déjà bien d'en avoir eut trois alors qu'il n'avait pas le contact visuel. Voyant qu'Harry ne l'écoutait pas, il abandonna et attendit le train en silence. Lorsqu'il arriva, le visage d'Harry s'illumina de nouveau et Drago eut un soupire de soulagement de voir qu'Harry avait laissé de côté ce qu'il appelait un échec.<p>

Les filles se hâtèrent vers les garçons et chacune se jeta dans les bras de son amoureux. Ne voulant pas s'attarder, ils se dépêchèrent de transplaner au Square. Une fois arrivée, les filles allèrent ranger leurs affaires tandis que les garçons se dirigeaient vers la cuisine.

- Harry, murmura Drago une fois que les filles eurent disparues dans les étages.

- Quoi ? répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Tu ne leur à toujours rien dit par rapport à l'occlumancie et la legilimancie ? demanda-t-il bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Non, admit-il.

- Tu devrais leur dire pourtant, déclara-t-il.

- Je sais mais je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet…

- Ce n'est pas un sujet très courant dans nos conversation alors tu n'as…

Il ne finit cependant pas sa phrase car ils entendaient les pas des filles dans les escaliers.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour notre première soirée de vacances ? s'enquit Ginny.

- Très bonne question, répondit Drago.

- Moi je propose une soirée piscine, dit Hermione.

- Tiens, c'est une bonne idée ça ! s'exclama Harry.

- D'accord, le dernier dans la piscine doit préparer à manger ! déclara Ginny en partant en courant dans les étages pour se changer.

Les trois autres se dépêchèrent derrière elle et se fut Hermione qui arriva finalement la dernière dans la piscine. Elle eut une moue boudeuse mais retrouva le sourire après que Drago lui ait murmuré quelque chose dans l'oreille.

La soirée se passa dans une ambiance chaleureuse, où chacun profita de ce moment de détente. Finalement, se fut Kreattur qui leur servit à manger car Drago lui avait demandé bien avant qu'Hermione ne soit désignée pour le faire.

Lorsqu'ils montèrent se coucher, il était plus de 2h du matin. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et se séparèrent sur le palier. Une fois dans leur chambre, Harry s'installa sur le lit et Ginny vint se lover dans ses bras.

- Gin' ? murmura-t-il alors.

- Quoi ?

- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, commença-t-il.

- Je t'écoute, répondit-elle en tournant la tête afin de pouvoir le regarder.

- Comme tu le sais, j'aimerais faire une carrière d'auror et…

- Et tu penses être bientôt près à commencer la formation ? demanda-t-elle.

- Euh oui, mais ce n'est pas de ça que je souhaite te parler, sourit-il. En fait, avant de me lancer dans la formation, il y a des choses que j'ai eu envie de maîtriser. J'ai déjà commencé à travailler avec Drago. Il m'a appris à maîtriser l'occlumancie et j'ai presque fini d'apprendre la legilimancie, lâcha-t-il rapidement.

- Oh ! s'étonna-t-elle. C'est une bonne chose pour toi je pense, sourit-elle. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

- Je ne savais pas comment te le dire et j'avais un peu peur de ta réaction, avoua-t-il.

- T'es bête ! lui chuchota-t-elle en venant l'embrasser.

- Il y a autre que je dois te dire et personne, à part McGonagall n'est au courant...

- Même pas Drago ?

- Non, je ne lui ai pas encore dit… Bon voilà, si le Ministre est d'accord McGonagall va m'aider à devenir animagus, murmura-t-il.

- Mais c'est super ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu avais si peu de me le dire, ronchonna-t-elle.

- T'es merveilleuse Ginny ! s'exclama-t-il en l'embrassant. Puisqu'on parle de l'avenir, quels sont tes projets ?

- Tu n'as pas une idée ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- Non, tu ne m'as jamais rien dit à ce propos, sourit-il.

- J'aimerais devenir joueuse de quidditch professionnelle.

- Tu auras sûrement une grande carrière, lui murmura-t-il.

- Merci, sourit-elle.

- Tu as déjà des contacts avec des équipes ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui, admit-elle. McGonagall m'a mit en contact avec les Harpies de Holyhead et elles sont très intéressées car une de leur poursuiveuse a quitté l'équipe à la fin de la saison. Elles me proposent de venir assister à un entrainement pendant les vacances.

- Mais c'est fantastique ! Dis, est-ce que je pourrais t'accompagner le jour où tu iras ? demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

- Bien sûr, rigola-t-elle.

- Aaah ! s'écria-t-il.

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Oh ce n'est que ton chat, il m'a fichu la frousse !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il s'est glissé sous les draps et s'est couché le long de ma jambe. Ça te gène si je le vire de la chambre ?

- Non, arriva-t-elle à dire entre deux fous rires.

- Arrête de rigoler Gin' ! lui demanda-t-il en se levant.

Il attrapa donc Réglisse et le mit à la porte. A peine poser au sol, le chat parti en courant dans les escaliers.

- On dirait qu'il attendait que ça, observa-t-il en se recouchant.

- Peut-être, répondit-elle en réussissant à se calmer.

- Tu m'as manqué Gin' pendant tout ce temps, déclara-t-il en venant l'enlacer.

- Toi aussi, murmura-t-elle. Au moins maintenant on pourra se retrouver tous les soirs, même si la journée on n'est pas ensemble.

- Oui, chuchota-t-il en venant l'embrasser.

Ginny sentit le changement d'humeur d'Harry et se laissa emporter. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver après cette séparation qui leur avait beaucoup pesé. Elle leur avait d'ailleurs plus pesé que ce qu'ils ne voulaient le montrer à l'autre.

Cela faisait quasiment deux semaines que les filles étaient rentrées lorsqu'ils reçurent un hibou de Percy et Audrey. D'abord étonné de voir le hibou de Percy arriver, ils furent ensuite complètement abasourdis de la nouvelle qu'il apportait.

- Whaou ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Percy va être papa, murmura Ginny qui n'en revenait pas.

- Si ça ce n'est pas un scoop ! s'amusa Harry.

- Ta mère va avoir pleins de petits enfants Ginny, si ça continue comme ça, rigola Hermione.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'attend que ça. Mon père aussi d'ailleurs.

- Au moins, ils vont être heureux de cette nouvelle, intervint Drago.

- Ma mère va en pleurer de joie comme lors de l'annonce de Charlie. Elle désespérait, qu'il ne trouve pas une fille alors elle ne pensait pas qu'il aurait des enfants, expliqua-t-elle. Pour changer de sujet Hermione, j'ai une question pour toi.

- Qui est ? s'enquit-elle.

- C'est quoi tes projets maintenant qu'on a terminé l'école ?

- Franchement je ne sais pas trop… J'aimerais bien être guérisseuse à Sainte Mangouste mais il faut encore que je réfléchisse... Et toi Ginny ? demanda Hermione.

- Je t'en ai déjà parlé, je vais faire carrière dans le quidditch. Je vais me rendre à l'entrainement des Harpies comme elles me l'ont demandé.

- C'est une bonne chose, sourit-elle. Au fait Harry, tu comptes rester en vacances encore longtemps ?

- Non. J'ai déjà commencé à me préparer pour entamer la formation d'auror. Drago m'a appris à maîtriser l'occlumancie et j'en ai presque terminé avec la legilimancie, avoua-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé avant ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Car je ne savais pas comment vous le dire, admit-il. Et McGonagall va m'aider à devenir animagus si le Ministre est d'accord.

- Tiens, je n'étais pas au courant de ça ! s'exclama Drago.

- Hier j'ai envoyé un hibou à McGonagall, pour lui demander si c'était bon du côté du ministère et si ça l'est, on devrait commencer les entrainements.

- Bon, dit Hermione qui ne savait pas quoi rajouter. Au fait Drago, tu comptes faire quoi toi ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout, répondit-il avec un sourire. Je pourrais peut-être essayer de rentrer au ministère mais je ne sais pas dans quel département. Il faut que je réfléchisse… Tiens encore des hiboux, remarqua-t-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un hibou se posait devant Ginny et un autre devant Hermione

- Ce sont… Ce sont les résultats de nos ASPIC, parvint à dire Ginny.

De son côté, Hermione était comme pétrifié. Drago finit par s'avancer vers elle et la prit délicatement par la taille. Hermione ferma les yeux quelques secondes et s'appuya contre lui. Elle finit par avancer une main tremblante vers le hibou et récupéra l'enveloppe.

Ginny était un peu plus décontractée qu'Hermione, mais seulement en apparence et Harry le voyait très bien. Il était venu passer un bras autour de ses épaules et elle avait fini par prendre sa lettre.

Une fois débarrassé de leurs courriers, les deux hiboux repartirent.

Ce fut Ginny qui ouvrit sa lettre la première et au fur à mesure qu'elle parcourait le parchemin, Harry sentait qu'elle se décontractait. Elle lui tendit finalement le parchemin avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Harry vit qu'elle avait obtenu un optimal en sortilèges, un effort exceptionnel en défense contre les forces du mal, en botanique et en métamorphose et pour finir un acceptable en potion.

De son côté Hermione était en train de lire son parchemin et elle eut une petite mou contrariée quand elle tendit le parchemin à Drago.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? demanda alors Harry.

- Je pense que c'est dû à l'effort exceptionnel en défense contre les forces du mal, s'amusa Drago alors qu'elle hochait la tête.

- Comme lors des BUSE, rigola Harry. Et le reste ? Optimal partout j'imagine.

- Ouai, optimal en potion, sortilèges, métamorphose, arithmancie, runes, et botanique, résuma-t-il sans quitter le parchemin des yeux.

- Aller Hermione, ne fait pas la tête, tu as des supers résultats ! s'exclama Ginny en venant la féliciter.

- Mouai, répondit-elle en se déridant tout de même.

- Bravo à toutes les deux ! s'exclama alors Harry.

- Ouai carrément, renchéri Drago. Félicitation les filles !

- Merci ! répondirent-elles en même temps.

- Bon maintenant, on fait quoi ? demanda alors Ginny.

- Et si on allait voir ma mère ? proposa Drago.

- Tous ? s'étonna Ginny.

- Ben oui, pourquoi pas ? Elle a déjà rencontré Hermione et Harry.

- Euh oui si tu veux, répondit Harry.

- Je vais lui envoyer un hibou pour savoir si elle est disponible cet après-midi alors, déclara Drago en sortant de la cuisine.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Gin' elle est très gentille Narcissa, dit doucement Harry en sentant son inquiétude.

- Je te crois c'est juste que… Je ne sais pas, ça fait bizarre.

En fin de matinée, Royal était de retour. Narcissa était ravie, elle les attendait donc aux alentours de 14h chez elle. Un peu avant l'heure, ils transplanèrent donc sur le Chemin de Traverse avant de gagner le monde moldu.

- Maman ! s'exclama Drago en entrant dans la maison.

- Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit-elle en l'embrassant.

- Super bien, Hermione a enfin terminé ses études, sourit-il.

- Voilà une bonne chose. Bonjour Hermione, la salua-t-elle.

- Bonjour Narcissa, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'espère que tu vas bien depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

- Très bien, merci. Je vous présente Ginny, ma petite amie.

- Enchantée, répondit-elle la saluant.

- De même, dit timidement Ginny.

- Venez donc vous installez au salon, déclara-t-elle en les entrainant.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent l'après-midi, discutant et blaguant. Narcissa remercia chaleureusement Harry d'avoir parlé à sa sœur Andromeda, car depuis elles se voyaient régulièrement et avaient de nouveaux de très bons contacts. Harry en fut enchanté. Lorsque Drago déclara qu'il allait être l'heure pour eux de s'en aller, Narcissa leur proposa de rester diner avec elle. Ils acceptèrent donc et elle leur prépara le repas. Au final, ils rentrèrent au Square à plus de minuit mais ils avaient passé une excellente journée.

_Tac Tac Tac._

- Mmm, marmonna Harry encore dans son sommeil.

_Tac Tac Tac._

- Harry, marmonna faiblement Ginny. Vas-y.

- Quelle heure ? demanda-t-il à voix basse et en ouvrant les yeux.

- Chè pas…

- Plume, soupira Harry en regardant à la fenêtre.

Il était à peine 7h30 du matin, Harry ronchonna contre McGonagall pour lui avoir écrit si tôt. Il fit tout de même entrer Plume et lui prit la lettre. Plume alla ensuite se percher en haut de l'armoire où il trouva des graines et à boire comme à son habitude. Harry posa la lettre sur la table de nuit et se recoucha auprès de Ginny qui s'était déjà rendormie.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla de longues heures plus tard, il constata que Ginny était déjà levée. Étant donné qu'il entendait l'eau coulé dans la salle de bain, il en conclut qu'elle était en train de prendre sa douche. Se rappelant l'arrivé de Plume tôt ce matin, il prit la lettre qu'il avait posé et l'ouvrit.

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_J'ai discuté avec Kingsley Shacklebolt et il est tout à fait d'accord pour que vous suiviez des cours afin de devenir animagus. Je serais donc, avec son accord, votre professeur._

_Dites-moi quand vous pourrez commencer les cours._

_A très bientôt,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Harry eut un sourire lorsqu'il eut fini de lire la lettre. Il s'empressa de répondre à McGonagall et attendit que Ginny sorte de la salle de bain.

- Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'elle sortie.

- Salut ! Harry, j'ai réfléchis à quelque chose ce matin. J'aimerais me rendre rapidement à l'entrainement des Harpies.

- D'accord. Et moi j'ai eu la réponse de McGonagall ce matin de bonne heure.

- Il me semblait bien avoir entendu quelque chose, rigola-t-elle.

- Pff, tu t'es rendormie presque aussitôt après m'avoir dit d'aller voir.

- Tiens, je ne me souviens même pas t'avoir parlé, dit-elle.

- Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que c'est bon, je vais pouvoir commencer les cours pour devenir animagus.

- Au moins on sera tous les deux occupés si je suis prise dans l'équipe des Harpies, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

- C'est vrai, mais contrairement à quand tu étais à Poudlard, là on pourra se voir tous les jours ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Oui c'est ça qui est bien ! Et si on allait prendre le petit déjeuner ? proposa-t-elle. Je meure de faim !

- Je m'habille et je te suis ! répondit-il en se levant énergiquement.

- Très joli profil, murmura-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

- Comme si tu ne m'avais avais jamais vu ainsi ! rigola-t-il à son tour.

Harry se dépêcha de s'habiller et c'est main dans la main qu'ils gagnèrent la cuisine, où Hermione et Drago les attendaient. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble et une fois terminé, Ginny alla dans le bureau en compagnie d'Harry pour écrire aux Harpies de Holyhead. Plume étant déjà occupé, elle emprunta Royal, le hibou de Drago.

En fin de matinée, Harry reçut un hibou qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il eut cependant un sourire lorsqu'il lut la lettre. C'était Andromeda qui lui écrivait et qui lui demandait s'il voulait bien garder Teddy à partir de ce soir, jusqu'au lendemain soir. Harry accepta et lui proposa de lui amener dès qu'elle souhaitait. Une fois le hibou parti, il s'empressa d'aller annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde. Le hibou revint plusieurs heures plus tard. Andromeda lui indiquait qu'elle amènerait Teddy vers 18h. Harry alla ensuite en compagnie de Ginny, acheter quelques bricoles pour l'arriver de Teddy. Ils installèrent ensuite un petit lit dans leur chambre.

A 18h précise, la sonnette retentie.

Harry parti aussitôt en courant dans le hall pour aller accueillir Andromeda. Dès que la porte fut ouverte, elle entra avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Bonjour Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Bonjour, répondit-il avec un sourire. Bonjour Teddy !

- B'jour 'rain Harry ! s'exclama-t-il en sautant dans ses bras.

- Si tu savais comme tu me sauves, si tu ne le gardais pas, je ne pouvais pas partir avec Narcissa.

- Oh ! Vous partez avec votre sœur ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui, sourit-elle.

- C'est super ! déclara-t-il. Et je suis ravi de garder Teddy, dit-il en embrassant son filleul.

- Il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle en consultant sa montre. Voilà son sac et je t'ai écris quelques conseils sur un parchemin que tu trouveras dans le sac, lui dit-elle.

- Très bien, merci.

- Aller, à demain. Au revoir Teddy ! dit-elle en l'embrassant.

- Au r'voir, ajouta-t-il avec un petit air triste.

- Amusez-vous bien, sourit Harry.

- Merci, sourit-elle avant de transplaner.

- Aller Teddy, je vais te présenter à ceux qui habitent ici avec moi, déclara Harry en se dirigeant dans la cuisine.

- Coucou Teddy ! s'exclama Ginny en venant l'embrasser dès qu'ils arrivèrent.

- B'jour, sourit le petit garçon.

- Teddy voici Hermione que tu as déjà vu et Drago, présenta Harry.

- Salut Teddy, sourit Hermione en l'embrassant.

- Salut, ajouta Drago alors que Teddy faisait des petits signes de la main.

Harry posa ensuite Teddy par terre pour pouvoir regarder ce que contenait le sac qu'Andromeda lui avait donné. Teddy en profita pour satisfaire sa curiosité et il se promena dans la cuisine, les yeux brillants d'intérêt. Il se faufila sous la table et s'amusa à attraper les pieds de Drago.

Pendant ce temps, Harry sortait les affaires du sac. Il trouva des vêtements de rechanges, de la nourriture, des jouets, le doudou de Teddy qui était le lapin en peluche qu'Harry lui avait offert pour ses un an. Harry donna des jouets à Teddy et il resta sagement sous la table avec. Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Ginny s'étaient mies à préparer le diner en suivant les instructions d'Andromeda. Elles firent donc une purée de carottes avec des morceaux de viandes hachés dedans pour le petit garçon. Vers 19h30, ils se mirent à table et Harry installa Teddy dans la petite chaise qu'ils avaient acheté avec Ginny pour lui. Teddy savait très bien se débrouiller sans eux et il mangea tout seul tandis qu'Harry et les autres discutaient. Pendant le repas, Teddy changea plusieurs fois de couleur de cheveux. Vert, rouge, noir et pour terminer violet sous les regards un peu amusés des autres.

Après le repas, Hermione et Drago partirent discrètement dans le jardin tandis que Ginny et Harry montaient dans le salon avec Teddy. Harry prit un livre dans le sac et s'installa dans le canapé, Teddy sur les genoux. Ginny s'assit avec eux et écouta Harry lire l'histoire. Elle se perdit d'ailleurs rapidement dans ses pensées, n'écoutant plus Harry.

Elle se voyait quelques années plus tard avec des enfants. Elle avait la preuve qu'Harry serait un excellent père ; il était attentionné et un brin protecteur mais ça, elle le savait déjà. Pendant cette soirée, elle avait cependant découvert une autre facette de la personnalité d'Harry. Il assumait plus qu'elle ne pensait avec Teddy, jamais elle ne l'aurait imaginé aussi patient, aussi calme avec des enfants. Elle revint à la réalité lorsqu'Harry referma le livre et le posa à côté de lui. Teddy s'était endormi et Harry le regardait avec beaucoup de tendresse.

- Il est vraiment adorable, chuchota-t-elle.

- Oui et pourtant il n'a pas été épargné… murmura-t-il.

- Personne n'a été épargné, répondit-elle avec douceur.

- Je sais, chuchota-t-il avec une lueur de tristesse dans le regard. Tu viens ? On va le mettre dans son lit.

- Je te suis, sourit-elle.

Harry se releva délicatement en prenant soin de ne pas trop faire bouger Teddy et ils montèrent dans leur chambre. Là, Harry déposa le petit garçon dans son lit et lui mit les couvertures par-dessus. Ginny posa ensuite le lapin en peluche à côté de lui. Harry resta quelques minutes devant le petit lit, à regarder son filleul et Ginny passa un bras autour de la taille d'Harry avant de déposer sa tête sur son épaule. Harry tourna la tête vers elle et sourit. Il l'entraina alors sur le lit et elle se blotti contre lui.

- Désolé, chuchota-t-il alors.

- Désolé de quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- D'être un peu triste ce soir, répondit-il doucement. C'est juste que, d'avoir Teddy ce soir, ça me rappel pourquoi il est aujourd'hui orphelin…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais compris, déclara-t-elle en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

- A bon ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui, je l'ai vu dans ton regard tout à l'heure. Je comprends que ça puisse te faire remonter des souvenirs tu sais… Quand on était dans la cuisine et que ses cheveux sont devenus violet, j'ai eu le cœur serré, j'ai repensé à Tonks, murmura-t-elle.

- Moi aussi… Dès que je le vois je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à elle et aussi à Remus. N'en parlons plus, rajouta-t-il. Je veux profiter de Teddy, être heureux avec lui et non broyer du noir…

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, sourit-elle. Viens, murmura-t-elle en se levant.

- Où ? demanda-t-il curieusement.

- Viens et tu verras, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant une main.

Harry attrapa sa main et se laissa guider. Elle l'emmena dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte. Elle remplie le jacuzzi et l'entraina dedans. Ils restèrent un moment à se détendre, juste dans les bras l'un de l'autre tout en discutant de choses plus légères que tout à l'heure. Lorsqu'ils en sortir, ils allèrent directement se coucher et s'endormirent aussitôt.


	29. Chapter 29 : Quidditch

**Chapitre 29 : Quidditch**

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla le lendemain, il était déjà plus de 10h. Il s'étonna d'ailleurs qu'il soit aussi tard. Son regard se dirigea jusqu'au lit de Teddy et rencontra les yeux de son filleul qui étaient verts pour l'instant. Harry se leva le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller Ginny et alla prendre Teddy dans ses bras.<p>

- Tu viens de te réveiller mon Teddy ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Non, répondit-il en lui souriant.

- Mais, tu ne nous as pas appelés pour qu'on vienne te lever ? s'étonna Harry.

- Ben non ! s'exclama-t-il comme si la question était idiote.

- Pourquoi ? chuchota-t-il.

- J'voulais pas t'réveiller !

- Tu es vraiment un ange ! déclara-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Ça te dit d'attendre que Ginny se réveille, dans le lit avec moi ?

- Oui, répondit-il en souriant. Mais j'veux Titi.

- Qui est Titi ? s'enquit Harry.

- Lui, dit Teddy en montrant le lapin de peluche.

- Ah d'accord, sourit-il. Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais appelé Titi, dit-il en récupérant la peluche. Il alla ensuite se recoucher et Teddy s'installa entre Ginny et lui. Il s'assit contre Harry, qui s'était allongé sur le côté pour pouvoir regarder Ginny. Quelques minutes plus tard, Teddy attrapa la main d'Harry et ne la lâcha plus jusqu'à ce que Ginny se réveille. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle eut un sourire en voyant Teddy dans leur lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois installés dans la cuisine en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner en compagnie d'Hermione et Drago.

En début d'après-midi, Ginny reçue la réponse des Harpies. Elle pouvait venir n'importe quel jour pour assister à leur entrainement du moment qu'elle les prévenait de son arrivée. De son côté, Harry allait commencer les leçons pour devenir animagus dès le lundi suivant. Ginny décida donc de se rendre à l'entrainement des Harpies le vendredi, pour qu'Harry puisse venir. Il restait donc quatre jours à Ginny pour s'entrainer un peu avant d'aller voir les Harpies. Harry lui proposa d'aller voler un peu le lendemain et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle accepta.

Harry était heureux d'avoir Teddy chez lui, car cela mettait beaucoup d'animation dans la maison. En effet, Teddy était toujours à la recherche de quelque chose de nouveau et faisait, comme tout enfant sorcier, quelques bêtises avec sa magie qu'il ne contrôlait pas encore. Harry était comme hypnotisé par son filleul et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder et de rire à ses bêtises. Dans l'après-midi, il avait par exemple réussi à faire voler une chaise alors qu'Hermione était assise dessus. Tout le monde avait beaucoup rigolé, même Hermione.

Andromeda vint chercher Teddy vers 20h en compagnie de Narcissa. Harry leur proposa de rester diner avec eux et elles acceptèrent. Harry les entraina donc dans la cuisine où Kreattur venait de terminer de préparer à manger. Ils passèrent une agréable soirée et vers 23h, alors que Teddy s'était endormi dans les bras d'Harry, Andromeda et Narcissa décidèrent de s'en aller. Harry dépose donc Teddy dans les bras d'Andromeda et lui redonna le sac. Andromeda le remercia chaleureusement et elle se retira avec sa sœur, après avoir salué tout le monde. Harry était un peu triste de voir Teddy partir mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en occuper tous les jours, car il allait bientôt commencer sa formation d'auror.

Dès le lendemain, Harry et Ginny transplanèrent au Terrier en compagnie d'Hermione et Drago. Ils devaient retrouver Ron, Padma, Georges, Angelina, Charlie et Romane. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent que Georges avait aussi invité Katie, Alicia et Demelza. Ils allaient pouvoir faire un petit match de quidditch assez équilibré. Les équipes furent vite faites. Dans l'une il y avait Ginny, Harry, Ron, Alicia et Demelza et dans l'autre il y avait Georges, Angelina, Katie, Drago et Charlie. Hermione et Padma choisirent sans surprise de regarder le match en compagnie de Romane qui avait maintenant un ventre assez imposant. Ils jouaient depuis plus d'un quart d'heure lorsque Molly et Arthur vinrent s'installer avec les filles restées au sol. La partie était serrée et ils ne cessaient de se raconter des blagues pour essayer de déstabiliser l'autre équipe.

L'équipe d'Harry avait un petit avantage, du fait que l'équipe de Georges n'avait pas réellement de gardien contrairement à la sienne où il y avait Ron. C'était Drago qui s'était mit dans les but et il se débrouillait tout de même pas mal pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais occupé ce poste. Vu qu'ils n'étaient que cinq, dans chaque équipe ils avaient mit un seul batteur et deux poursuiveurs. Georges était bien évidemment batteur et face à lui il y avait Alicia qui faisait de son mieux. Les poursuiveuses étaient Ginny et Demelza face à Katie et Angelina. Alicia et Demelza échangeait leur poste de temps en temps car être batteur n'était pas facile. Harry et Charlie étaient les attrapeurs et ils discutaient plus qu'ils ne cherchaient le vif d'or.

Leur petit match dura une grande partie de l'après-midi et ce fut l'équipe d'Harry qui l'emporta car il réussi à attraper le vif d'or. Harry se doutait que si Charlie pouvait voler plus souvent, il n'aurait pas forcément réussi à l'attraper avant lui.

Lorsqu'ils redescendirent au sol, Molly leur avait apporté des boissons rafraichissantes ainsi que des gâteaux. Ils s'installèrent donc autour de la table en compagnie de leurs spectateurs et discutèrent de leur match avec enthousiasme. Harry découvrit avec stupéfaction que ces trois anciennes partenaires de Gryffondor avaient toutes les trois rejoins une des célèbres équipes de la Ligue. Angelina avait intégré l'équipe des Flèches d'Appleby, Katie était maintenant dans l'équipe des Pies de Montrose et Alicia faisait partie de l'équipe des Tornades de Tutshill, toutes en tant que poursuiveuses bien entendu.

Le vendredi arriva rapidement et Ginny était un peu nerveuse lorsqu'elle se leva le matin. Les Harpies lui avaient donné rendez-vous à 13h sur leur terrain et Harry dut la forcer à manger un peu le midi. Hermione et Drago lui souhaitèrent bonne chance et elle transplana, sa main serrée dans celle d'Harry.

- Bonjour ! s'exclama une voix féminine dès qu'ils apparurent. Bienvenue chez les Harpies de Holyhead !

- Merci ! déclara Ginny en serrant la main qu'on lui tendait.

- Tu es Ginny c'est ça ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Oui, et voici Harry, mon petit ami qui est venu m'encourager.

- Harry Potter ? s'exclama-t-elle en lui jetant un regard.

- Euh oui c'est ça, répondit Harry un peu gêné.

- Enchantée, sourit-elle en lui tendant une main qu'il serra. Bien je me présente, je suis Lou, la capitaine des Harpies et je suis poursuiveuse, dit-elle. Suivez-moi je vais vous présentez le reste de l'équipe et notre entraineuse.

- C'est vraiment un beau stade, sourit Harry en entrant en compagnie de Ginny et Lou.

- Les filles ! appela Lou. Voici peut-être notre future coéquipière. C'est Ginny et elle est accompagnée de son petit ami Harry.

Bien évidemment, les filles jetèrent des coups d'œil à Harry avant de se reconcentrer sur Ginny.

- Ginny, je te présente Kim notre attrapeuse, Sara notre gardienne, Emily et Emma qui sont jumelles et sont nos batteuses et voici Julie qui est poursuiveuse. Ah et voilà Morgane notre coach, ajouta-t-elle en désignant la femme qui arrivait.

- Oh elle est déjà arrivée ? s'enquit Morgane.

- Oui, sourit Lou. Je viens de lui présenter l'équipe.

- Très bien, on va pouvoir passer à la partie pratique, déclara-t-elle. Tu as tes affaires pour jouer ? demanda-t-elle à Ginny.

- Oui, répondit-elle en montrant son sac.

- Très bien, les filles vont t'emmener avec elles dans les vestiaires. Je veux tout le monde sur son balai en train de s'échauffer dans dix minutes, ordonna-t-elle alors que les filles partaient déjà en courant vers les vestiaires. Et toi, tu es ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Je suis Harry, le petit ami de Ginny, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Harry Potter, bien évidemment. Enchantée de te rencontrer, sourit-elle.

- Moi de même, répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

- Viens, on va s'installer plus haut le temps qu'elles s'échauffent.

Ils s'installèrent donc dans les tribunes et Harry en profita pour toutes les observer. Leur coach, Morgane était la plus âgée, elle devait avoir plus de trente ans et avait un ton autoritaire. Les jumelles, qui occupaient le poste de batteuses avaient des cheveux bruns assez courts et étaient les plus musclées de l'équipe Leur gardienne, Sara était blonde et elle avait de long cheveux qu'elle avait accroché en chignon. Les poursuiveuses avaient environ la même silhouette que Ginny. Julie avait les cheveux châtains qui lui arrivaient aux épaules tout comme Lou. Pour finir, Harry observa leur attrapeuse, Kim. Elle était assez bronzée et avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui descendaient dans le milieu du dos et pour l'entrainement elle les avait attachés. Elle était très fine ce qui correspondait parfaitement à son poste.

- Tu as fini de détailler mes joueuses ? demanda Morgane sur un ton amusé.

- Euh oui, désolé, marmonna Harry.

- Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai cru comprendre que tu as toi aussi été joueur lorsque tu étais à l'école non ?

- Oui, j'étais attrapeur. Mais ce n'est pas une carrière qui m'intéresse, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Je comprends, tu veux juste jouer pour le plaisir c'est ça ? devina-t-elle.

- Oui, je ne veux plus avoir la pression des matchs.

- Et en étant objectif, que pourrais-tu me dire sur Ginny ? s'enquit-elle.

- Hum… Elle est rapide et rusée. A l'école je l'avais sélectionné dans l'équipe de Gryffondor et c'était elle qui marquait le plus de but.

- Intéressant… murmura Morgane sans la quitter des yeux. Elle a l'air d'avoir un excellent balai en plus non ?

- Euh j'avoue ne pas avoir regardé lequel elle avait. C'est ses frères qui lui ont offert pour son anniversaire.

- Ils ont très bien choisi, c'est un des meilleurs au monde. C'est le Tornado, il est sorti en début d'année. J'ai demandé aux filles de l'acheter avant le début de la saison et c'est ce qu'elles ont fait, expliqua-t-elle.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un nouveau balai, je possède moi-même un Eclair de Feu et lorsque je l'ai eu c'était le meilleur balai.

- Oui, il est toujours dans les meilleurs mais le Tornado est plus évolué, plus rapide.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant le reste de l'entrainement. Morgane donnait ses instructions aux filles et observaient. Elle prenait aussi quelques notes sur un parchemin. A la fin de l'entrainement, elle avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle dit aux filles de se poser et descendit des tribunes en compagnie d'Harry.

- Excellent, les complimenta-t-elle. Très bon entrainement. Ginny, dit-elle en se tournant vers elle. Tu as très bien su t'adapter aux autres joueuses ce qui est un atout pour toi, tu semble assez polyvalente et j'apprécie cette qualité. Tu es très rapide et agile, deux qualités indispensables pour être poursuiveuse. J'en ai vu assez pour savoir que tu as une grande carrière devant toi, alors si tu acceptes, tu fais officiellement partie des Harpies de Holyhead. Quelle est ta réponse ? demanda Morgane avec un sourire.

- C'est oui bien sûr ! s'exclama Ginny les yeux brillants de bonheur.

- Parfait, tu vas venir avec moi dans mon bureau, je vais te faire signer les contrats et te donner un emploi du temps avec les séances d'entrainements, les matchs et bien sûr les conférences de presse.

Ginny suivit donc Morgane et Harry resta avec les autres joueuses de l'équipe. Elles étaient toutes ravies et vinrent poser des questions à Harry à propos de leur nouvelle coéquipière. Harry y répondait du mieux qu'il pouvait, il nageait lui aussi dans le bonheur de savoir que Ginny venait d'être prise dans l'équipe.

Lorsqu'elle revint en compagnie de Morgane, ses nouvelles coéquipières lui sautèrent dessus pour la féliciter. Harry resta à l'écart, attendant que Ginny vienne à lui, ce qu'elle fit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Ils se détachèrent finalement l'un de l'autre ne laissant que leurs doigts entrelacés.

Les filles de l'équipe les regardaient avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et Ginny retourna vers elles en entrainant Harry avec elle. Morgane les congédia et transplana aussitôt après leur avoir souhaité un bon weekend. Les filles de l'équipe partirent une à une et à la fin, il ne restait plus que Lou avec Ginny et Harry. Lou rappela à Ginny que le prochain entrainement aurait lieu lundi à 10h et transplana.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny et Harry étaient de retour au Square où Hermione les attendait avec impatience. Drago soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il les vit arriver.

- Merlin merci vous voilà ! s'exclama-t-il. Elle est intenable depuis que vous êtes partis !

- Cela ne m'étonne même pas ! déclara Harry en éclatant de rire avec Ginny.

- Alors Ginny, comment ça c'est passé ? Les filles ont été sympas ? Tu as été prise dans l'équipe ? Aller quoi, réponds-moi ! s'exclama Hermione les yeux brillants de curiosités.

- Comment veux-tu qu'elle te réponde, tu ne la laisses même parler ! soupira Drago en l'attrapant par la taille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Drago, j'ai l'habitude avec Hermione, s'amusa Ginny.

- Tu ne veux pas me répondre plutôt que de te foutre de moi Gin' ? demanda Hermione d'un ton autoritaire.

- Si. Alors ça c'est bien passé, les filles sont super sympas et j'ai été prise dans l'équipe. Est-ce que ça répond à tes questions ? s'enquit Ginny avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Oui ! s'écria-t-elle. Oh Ginny ! C'est formidable ! s'écria-t-elle de nouveau en venant se jeter dans les bras de son amie. Il faut que tu me racontes ça ! dit-elle en l'entrainant dans les étages.

- Bon au moins on aura pas les cris d'Hermione, sourit Harry en attrapant Drago par le bras pour l'emmener dans la cuisine.

- Alors c'est bon, elle est officiellement dans l'équipe des Harpies ? interrogea Drago une fois qu'ils furent installés avec un bon verre de vin.

- Oui, c'est vraiment chouette pour elle. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer comment je suis heureux en cet instant, murmura Harry.

- Oh si je peux. Tes yeux brillent de bonheur en cet instant, sourit Drago. Même pas besoin de legilimancie pour le savoir.

- Elle va maintenant se retrouver face à ses anciennes partenaires, Angelina, Katie et Alicia lors de certains matchs…

- D'ailleurs faudra assister à ces matchs là, ça risque d'être intéressant à regarder ! s'exclama Drago.

- Car tu crois peut-être que je vais louper ses matchs ?

- Euh non peut-être pas, rit-il.

- En tout cas, c'est la plus jeune et c'est elle qui a trouvé son boulot la première, déclara Harry.

- Oui mais elle savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait, tout comme toi. Sauf que toi, pour des raisons que je comprends, tu as préféré prendre des vacances avant de t'y mettre.

- Mais maintenant je suis prêt. Je vais travailler dur pour être un animagus en un minimum de temps et commencer la formation d'auror d'ici la rentrée.

- Alors comme ça tu es vraiment prêt ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui, j'ai besoin de m'occuper un peu la tête maintenant que j'ai prit le recul dont j'avais besoin, expliqua Harry.

- Je pense qu'il faut que je me trouve un travail aussi mais je ne sais pas du tout dans quoi…

- Va voir Kingsley, je suis sûr qu'il pourra t'aider, proposa Harry.

- Peut-être…

- Tu n'as même pas une petite idée du domaine dans lequel tu souhaites travailler ? lui demanda Harry.

- Non vraiment… Je n'en sais rien du tout !

- C'était quoi les matières dans lesquelles tu te débrouillais bien et que tu aimais ? s'enquit Harry.

- Je dirais les potions et la défense contre les forces du mal, répondit-il après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes.

- J'ai peut-être une idée pour toi mais tu vas me prendre pour un fou, s'amusa Harry.

- Aller, balance toi idée, déclara sérieusement Drago.

- Bon… Ça ne te dirait pas de demander un poste à Poudlard ?

- Devenir prof ? s'exclama Drago surpris.

- Ben ouai, pourquoi pas ? sourit Harry. J'ai trouvé que tu savais très bien expliquer les choses quand tu m'apprenais l'occlumancie et la legilimancie.

- Peut-être mais ça n'a rien à voir, murmura-t-il. Et en plus, avec le passé que j'ai, les élèves ne vont jamais me prendre au sérieux. Et franchement, je doute que Chourave me donne un poste, même s'il y en un de disponible…

- Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien, déclara sagement Harry. Réfléchis-y et tiens-moi au courant, conclut-il en entendant les filles arrivées.

Hermione rentra en trombe dans la cuisine suivit de près par Ginny qui retenait des rires.

Ginny vint s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Harry et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit sourire. Elle se leva et Harry la suivit sous les regards curieux d'Hermione et Drago. Ginny monta directement dans le bureau où elle s'assit et hésita.

- Tu crois vraiment que je dois écrire à tout le monde ? demanda-t-elle à Harry qui était assis sur le bureau.

- Ben oui, pourquoi pas ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Morgane m'a dit qu'elle allait envoyer la nouvelle aux journaux donc ils seront tous au courant, expliqua-t-elle en se levant et en posant ses mains sur les genoux d'Harry.

- Dans ce cas, ça peut être marrant d'attendre et de voir la réaction de ta famille lorsqu'ils vont apprendre ça, dit-il d'un ton amusé en attrapant la taille de Ginny pour la rapprocher de lui.

- Impeccable ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'écrire toutes ces lettres comme ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en rapprochant son visage d'Harry.

Leur cœur battait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre. Harry finit par sortir sa baguette pour jeter des sorts sur la porte car l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus électrique entre eux. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin et ne se lâchèrent plus. Harry se laissa doucement glisser du bureau et prit Ginny dans ses bras pour l'asseoir à sa place.

Leur petit jeu devenait dangereux dans cette pièce, mais ils prirent le risque et ne s'en allèrent pas. Même si Hermione ou Drago essayait d'ouvrir la porte, ils verraient bien que la porte était verrouillée et ils se douteraient bien qu'ils étaient là.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Drago étaient restés dans la cuisine. Hermione était venue s'asseoir sur les genoux de Drago et avait posé sa tête sur son épaule.

- Tu penses qu'ils sont partis faire quoi là-haut ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Voyons Hermione ! Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas compris… Ils sont partis fêter la nouvelle à leur manière, déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

- Evidemment, souffla-t-elle en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

- Dès fois, j'ai l'impression qu'ils passent leur temps à fêter quelque chose, pouffa-t-il.

- Ils ont besoin de se retrouver c'est tout, murmura-t-elle. Ils ont déjà subit une séparation plutôt douloureuse l'an dernier et cette année, ils en ont encore beaucoup souffert… Beaucoup plus qu'ils n'osaient l'admettre d'ailleurs, mais je les connais suffisamment tous les deux pour être sûr de ce point.

- Ils ne veulent pas montrer leurs faiblesses Hermione, ils veulent montrer à l'autre qu'ils peuvent rester fort, déclara sérieusement Drago.

- Je sais, ils ont toujours fonctionné ainsi, surtout Harry.

- On ne peut pas lui en vouloir après tout ce qu'il a vécu, murmura-t-il.

- Il a changé, il a perdu son insouciance et il a été forcé de mûrir rapidement pour affronter ce qui l'attendait. En quelque sorte, on lui a volé son enfance, son adolescence… Il est devenu adulte dans sa tête bien avant tout le monde, soupira Hermione.

- Je ne m'en suis pas vraiment rendu compte, j'étais trop occupé à essayer de le rabaisser à cette époque, lâcha-t-il. Il a été trop gentil avec moi, vous avez tous été trop gentil avec moi… Après tout ce que j'ai fait, vous m'avez pardonné, chuchota-t-il avec tristesse.

- Ne sois pas triste, tu n'as pas eu le droit de choisir réellement ton camp, dit-elle doucement en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Ne regarde plus derrière toi Drago, regarde devant toi.

- Tu es trop gentille, lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Elle lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de transplaner avec lui directement sur leur lit. Elle savait qu'il attendait qu'elle soit prête à passer cette étape et la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec lui l'avait décidée.

Elle aussi le voulait et elle savait qu'il était près depuis un moment déjà. C'était elle qui était bloquée par sa pudeur mais elle voulait un avenir avec lui et de ce fait, elle voulait abaisser la dernière barrière qui existait encore entre eux. Elle put voir toute la surprise se refléter dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle lui sourit alors et recommença à l'embrasser.

Il senti le changement qui venait de se faire en elle et sourit lui aussi. Elle était prête. Dans ses yeux, il avait vu briller la flamme du désir, il se laissa alors aller et se promit que leur première fois à tous les deux serait magique. Le désir les gagna entièrement et Hermione s'abandonna complètement dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Cette fois, elle ne l'empêcherait pas d'aller jusqu'au bout car c'est ce qu'elle voulait elle aussi.

* * *

><p><em>Petite précision, je sais que dans les livres, la capitaine des Harpies est Gwenog Jones mais quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, ce petit détail m'était complètement sorti de la tête. Et du coup, j'ai décidé que c'était elle la joueuse qui avait quitté l'équipe à la fin de la saison =)<em>

_Aller, plus qu'un chapitre pour aujourd'hui !_


	30. Chapter 30 : Animagus

**Chapitre 30 : Animagus**

* * *

><p>Le weekend passa rapidement. Le lundi, Harry et Ginny se levèrent de bonne heure. Ginny devait en effet se rendre à son premier entrainement à 10h et Harry était attendu à la même heure à Poudlard. A 9h50, ils se dirent au revoir et se souhaitèrent bonne chance. Ginny sortie de la maison et transplana tandis qu'Harry se rendait dans le salon pour utiliser la cheminée. En effet, McGonagall avait fait relier leur cheminée pour qu'ils soient plus facile pour Harry de se rendre dans l'école. Il prit donc de la poudre de cheminette et rentra dans la cheminée après avoir prit soin de mettre ses lunettes à l'abri dans une poche.<p>

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était dans la cheminée du bureau de McGonagall qui l'attendait avec un sourire.

- Bonjour Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle dès qu'il se fut nettoyé d'un coup de baguette.

- Bonjour professeur, répondit-il avec sourire.

- Venez donc vous asseoir, je vais vous expliquer comme nous allons travailler, dit-elle en lui désignant le siège face à elle. Tout d'abord avez-vous des questions ?

- Euh oui. Combien de temps cela va prendre pour que j'arrive à me transformer ?

- Cela dépendra de vous, sourit-elle. Comme vous le savez déjà, c'est un art magique difficile. Pour arriver à vous transformer, il faut que vous acceptiez qu'il y ait une part animale en vous. Vous devrez donc d'abord rechercher en vous ce côté animale et le comprendre. Vous devrez l'écouter. Tant que vous ne ferez pas un avec votre côté animal, vous ne pourrez pas vous transformer. Toute la difficulté est là car souvent, les sorciers ne veulent pas que le côté animal se manifeste, ce qui rend bien évidement impossible la transformation. Plus vous accepterez vite votre côté animal, plus vite vous pourrez vous transformer car la transformation en elle-même n'est pas difficile, expliqua-t-elle.

- Pourquoi les gens ne veulent pas accepter leur côté animal ? interrogea Harry.

- Car cela leur fait peur. Vous verrez que le côté animal peut-être très envahissant parfois. Les gens ont donc peur de ne plus être humain s'ils laissent remonter leur côté animal. Vous comprendrez par vous-même d'ici quelques minutes pourquoi votre côté animal peut faire peur, dit-elle avec un sourire non dissimulé. Est-ce que vous êtes prêt Harry ?

- Oui bien sûr !

- Dans ce cas, je vais vous lancer un sort qui va vous aidez à rechercher le côté animal qui est caché en vous. Installez-vous bien dans le fauteuil et fermez les yeux. Si vous trouvez que votre côté animal devient trop oppressant, vous aurez juste à ouvrir les yeux et le sort se rompra. Mais souvenez-vous que si vous avez peur de votre côté animal, vous ne pourrez jamais vous transformer. Maintenant, à trois je lance le sort. Un, deux et trois.

Harry se senti soudainement flotter. Il se sentait bizarre, il n'était pas lui. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il avança et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas debout, la terre était trop près pour que cela soit le cas. Il s'assit et regarda ses mains. Enfin là où aurait du se trouver ses mains. A la place, il vit des pattes ce qui le paralysa. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il se mit à réfléchir à vive allure et se rappela ce que McGonagall lui avait dit ; ne pas avoir peur. Il essaya alors de se calmer et de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Au loin, il vit ce qui semblait être un lac, il s'y dirigea dans le but de regarder son reflet dedans. Il eut un choc lorsqu'il se vit et avant qu'il n'ait décidé quoique ce soit, il se retrouva dans le bureau face à McGonagall.

- Vous avez paniqué Harry, déclara-t-elle doucement.

- Oui, répondit-il haletant comme s'il venait de courir.

- Je dois avouer que vous vous en êtes bien sorti. J'ai cru que vous alliez paniquer bien avant.

- J'ai faillit et je me suis obligé à me concentrer sur ce que vous m'aviez dit, que je ne devais pas avoir peur alors ça m'a calmé mais quand j'ai vu mon reflet dans le lac, je n'ai rien pu faire à part revenir à la réalité tellement ça m'a surpris.

- Racontez-moi ce que vous avez vu, dit-elle.

- Au début, je ne pensais pas être debout car la terre était très proche de ma tête, je me suis alors assis et à la place de mes mains, j'ai vu des pattes. C'est là que j'ai commencé à paniquer et que j'ai finalement réussi à me calmer. Après, j'ai vu un lac et je m'y suis approché pour me regarder dedans. Lorsque j'ai vu mon reflet, ça m'a fait revenir à la réalité, conclut-il abruptement.

- A quoi ressembliez-vous ? s'enquit-elle intéressée.

- A un chat, répondit-il. La seule chose que j'ai reconnu dans mon reflet, ce fut mes yeux, la couleur était la même.

- Bien, c'est un bon point. Vous vous êtes vu en l'animal dont vous souhaitez prendre l'apparence, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Car ce n'est pas toujours le cas ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Non, loin de là. Souvent, les gens choisissent un animal un peu au hasard tout en hésitant avec d'autres. Du coup, lorsqu'ils commencent, ils ne se voient pas en l'animal qu'ils aimeraient et cela les effraie encore plus. C'est souvent à cause de ça que des gens ne parviennent pas à devenir animagus. Ils ont peur de leur côté animal qui n'est pas celui qu'ils aimeraient, expliqua-t-elle. Si vous êtes prêt on peut refaire une tentative, proposa-t-elle.

- Allons-y, décida-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Harry se retrouva de nouveau dans ce bois avec le lac. Il se rapprocha doucement du lac, bien décidé à affronter son reflet. Quand il arriva à hauteur du lac, il ferma les yeux et mit sa tête au-dessus de celui-ci. Il se prépara mentalement à ce qu'il allait voir et ouvrit les yeux. Il senti de nouveau la panique le gagner et se força à rester face à son image. Il lutta encore quelques minutes, les mâchoires serrées et le regard planté dans son reflet. Lorsqu'il se senti plus calme, il se décontracta et étudia sa tête. Il avait toujours les mêmes yeux verts émeraude. Il lui semblait qu'il était entièrement noir, mais il ne pouvait pas en être sûr à cent pour cent car il faisait nuit et seule la Lune apportait de la lumière. Il se mit à marcher le long du lac et il se surprit à trouver sa démarche élégante dans la peau d'un chat.

Il s'éloigna du lac et commença à s'aventurer dans le petit bois. Il testa ses nouvelles habilitées en grimpant sur les branches des arbres les plus basses et sauta de branches en branches. Cela lui plaisait. Il retrouva la terre ferme et se mit à courir. Il était bien plus rapide que lorsqu'il était sous sa forme humaine et surtout bien plus agile. C'est avec un petit sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux pour revenir à la réalité.

- Et bien, vous êtes bluffant Harry ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé que vous laisseriez votre côté animal aussi facilement se manifester.

- Une fois passé le choc, je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait des avantages. Je me suis bien amusé à découvrir la vitesse, l'agilité… Et je me suis senti libre comme jamais, c'est peut-être ça qui a fait que j'ai accepté si facilement mon côté animal.

- Comment ça ? s'enquit-elle.

- Et bien, jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi libre, j'ai senti que de cette façon je pouvais passer inaperçu et ça m'a beaucoup plu.

- Aaah, soupira-t-elle. Je comprends que vous acceptiez si vite, vous avez trouvé une belle motivation. Avec toute la célébrité qu'il y a autour de vous, vous venez de découvrir un moyen de vous cachez tout en étant présent.

- C'est ça, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Et bien, si vous continuez ainsi vous n'aurez pas besoin de beaucoup de temps avant de réussir à vous transformer, déclara-t-elle honnêtement.

- Cela serait une bonne nouvelle, ajouta-t-il.

- Pour une grande majorité de personne, il faut plusieurs semaines sous ce sort avant d'accepter le côté animal et vous, vous passez la difficulté en une séance. C'est remarquable. Je vais donc vous libérez pour aujourd'hui et vous allez revenir demain à la même heure. Pendant deux ou trois séances vous serez encore sous ce sort pour être sûr et après on pourra en venir à la transformation, lui apprit-elle.

- Très bien, merci beaucoup professeur.

- A demain Harry !

- A demain professeur, répondit-il en disparaissant dans la cheminée.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il fit sursauter Hermione qui envoya par la même occasion voler son livre à l'autre bout de la pièce ce qui le fit beaucoup rire.

Elle en oublia cependant sa petite frayeur et commença à l'interroger sur sa séance avec McGonagall. Harry soupira et lui raconta rapidement sans rentrer trop dans les détails car il ne voulait pas lui dire en quel animal il allait se transformer. Elle essaya de lui faire dire mais renonça vite. Il vit alors une lueur dans son regard qui l'inquiéta et utilisa ses nouvelles facultés pour connaître le fond de sa pensée. Il découvrit vite qu'elle avait l'intention de demander à Drago d'utiliser la legilimancie contre lui ce qui le fit sourire.

Hermione et lui se rendirent dans la cuisine où Kreattur leur avait préparé le déjeuner et où Drago les attendait.

Après déjeuner, Harry se rendit dans le bureau et écrivit une lettre pour Kingsley Shacklebolt afin de lui demander un entretient dans l'après-midi s'il pouvait. Une fois Plume partit, il alla retrouver Drago et Hermione dans le salon. Hermione était comme d'habitude plonger dans un livre et Drago lui proposa une partie d'échec qu'il accepta avec plaisir.

Pendant tout le temps que dura la partie, Drago essaya de briser les défenses mentales d'Harry mais à chaque fois il se retrouvait face à un mur. Il dut admettre qu'Harry avait beaucoup progressé et qu'Hermione devrait patienter jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit décidé à lui dire en quel animal il se transformerait. Harry lui fit un grand sourire et Drago grimaça.

Plume revint rapidement et Harry se dépêcha de lire la réponse du ministre. Celui-ci acceptait qu'il vienne lui parler et il devait se présenter à 16h devant son bureau. En attendant qu'il soit l'heure, Harry et Drago continuèrent leur partie d'échec et Drago faisait de temps en temps de nouvelles tentatives pour pénétrer l'esprit d'Harry mais sans succès.

Pour se rendre au ministère, Harry utilisa une nouvelle fois la poudre de cheminette. Il arriva directement dans le grand hall qui avait beaucoup changé depuis sa dernière visite. Il baissa la tête et essaya de ne pas trop se faire repérer. Il se glissa dans un ascenseur et enfonça le bouton du niveau 1. Il vit nettement que certaines personnes lui lançaient des coups d'œil curieux mais sa mine renfrognée les empêchait de faire tout commentaire. C'est avec un soulagement non dissimulé qu'il arriva devant le bureau de Kingsley et qu'il entra après y avoir été invité.

- Bonjour Monsieur le Ministre, sourit Harry.

- Bonjour Harry, répondit-il lui aussi avec un sourire. S'il te plait, appel moi Kingsley, comme avant.

- Bien, sourit-il de nouveau.

- Alors que me vaut ta visite ? s'enquit Kingsley.

- Je suis prêt à commencer ma formation d'auror si votre proposition de cet été tient toujours, déclara-t-il.

- Bien sûr qu'elle tient toujours ! s'exclama Kingsley. Et c'est avec plaisir que je vais t'inscrire à l'école des aurors. Dis-moi, où en es tu avec Minerva ? interrogea-t-il.

- J'ai eu une séance ce matin, mais le mieux serait que vous lui demandiez, répliqua Harry avec un grand sourire.

- C'est ce que je ferais dès ce soir, répondit-il de sa voix douce.

- J'ai une question, quand commencera la formation ? s'enquit-il.

- La rentrée aura lieu le 1er septembre mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu recevras dans le courant de juillet des papiers qui confirmeront ton inscription ainsi qu'une liste de matériel dont tu auras besoin, expliqua-t-il brièvement.

- D'accord, sourit-il.

- Bien, je vais te faire remplir ce formulaire, déclara Kingsley en sortant des papiers d'un tiroir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Harry.

- Les papiers pour ton inscription à l'école des aurors, sourit-il.

- Très bien, répondit-il en commençant à répondre aux diverses questions posées.

Pendant qu'il remplissait les papiers, Kingsley lui expliquait le déroulement de la première année, les matières qu'il allait étudier ainsi que diverses anecdotes. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il rendit tous les papiers à Kingsley qui les rangea aussitôt dans un dossier.

Avant de partir, Harry remercia chaleureusement Kingsley qui le raccompagna jusque dans le hall où ils attirèrent de nombreux regards. Kingsley lui serra la main et Harry disparu dans l'une des cheminées.

Quand Harry revint au Square, il vit que Drago et Hermione l'attendaient. Celui-ci l'interrogea du regard et Harry leur désigna le canapé d'un signe de la main. Ils s'y assirent et Harry les informa de ce que Kingsley lui avait dit. Hermione les laissa ensuite pour aller lire dans sa chambre. Harry demanda ensuite à Drago s'il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il lui avait dit l'autre fois à propos de son avenir. Il haussa les épaules et lui avoua qu'il hésitait. Ils ne sauraient dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi à discuter, mais ce fut Ginny qui vint les interrompre, en venant se glisser sur les genoux d'Harry pour lui voler un baiser.

- Je crois qu'il va être temps d'aller manger les garçons, déclara-t-elle. Hermione se demande ce que vous faites depuis le temps que vous êtes ici.

- Et bien comme tu peux le constater, on discute, répondit Harry. Mais je crois que tu as raison, on va descendre manger comme ça tu pourras nous raconter ta première journée, sourit-il.

- Je pense que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des choses à raconter, releva-t-elle avec un regard entendu en direction de son amoureux.

- Je te raconterais ça quand on sera tous les deux, murmura-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Car je l'ai déjà raconté à Hermione et Drago tout à l'heure et je doute qu'il veuille l'entendre une nouvelle fois, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil en direction de Drago qui pouffa.

- D'accord, dit-elle en libérant les genoux d'Harry. Du moment que je suis au courant, je peux attendre quelques heures de plus.

- Aller on va manger, déclara-t-il en se levant et en attrapant la main de Ginny.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous les trois dans la cuisine, ils entendirent Hermione grogner en disant quelque chose du genre "ce n'est pas trop tôt".

Pour laisser le temps à Hermione de se détendre un peu, Harry questionna Ginny sur sa journée et elle leur raconta que le matin, Morgane, leur coach, leur avait fait un vrai cours sur les points forts et les points faibles de leurs adversaires les plus dangereux et le midi, elle avait emmené tout le monde au restaurant où les journalistes les attendaient pour pouvoir enfin découvrir la nouvelle poursuiveuse des Harpies. Et l'après-midi, l'entrainement pratique avait commencé sous les objectifs de nombreux journaliste. Harry s'amusa à la taquiner en lui disant qu'elle ferait la une des journaux demain et pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue avec un air amusé dans le regard.

Une fois que Ginny eut fini de raconter sa journée, Hermione en profita pour demander à Harry et Drago ce qu'ils trafiquaient dans le salon pour y être resté tant de temps. Drago expliqua donc qu'Harry lui proposait de postuler pour un poste de professeur à Poudlard et qu'ils en discutaient tout à l'heure. Hermione parut surprise mais reprit vite contenance en enchainant une série de questions.

Dès qu'ils eurent fini de manger, Drago accompagna Hermione dans le bureau car elle était bien décidée à écrire à Sainte Mangouste pour leur demander les démarches à suivre pour devenir guérisseuse.

- Tu penses que Drago a une chance d'avoir un poste à Poudlard ? s'enquit Ginny dans un murmure après plusieurs minutes de silence.

- Pourquoi pas, il est très doué tu sais, répondit simplement Harry. Viens par là toi, chuchota-t-il en l'attirant à lui.

- J'espère que tu as raison, il le mérite, répliqua-t-elle une fois bien installée sur les genoux d'Harry. Aller, raconte-moi ta séance avec McGonagall.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on en discute ailleurs que dans la cuisine ? demanda-t-il.

- Si tu veux mais faut qu'on fasse la vaisselle avant de monter, ajouta-t-elle en montrant la table.

- Quelle vaisselle ? murmura Harry d'un ton amusé après avoir agité sa baguette en direction de la table.

- Très amusant, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ben quoi ? Elle est faite la vaisselle, on va dans la chambre ou dans le salon ? l'interrogea-t-il ensuite.

- Le chambre, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- C'est parti ! s'exclama-t-il avant de disparaître dans un "pop" et d'atterrir sur le canapé de leur chambre.

- Ne me dis pas que tu avais la flemme de monter les escaliers ? questionna-t-elle amusée.

- Si un peu quand même, admit-il avec une moue craquante.

- Harry, chuchota-t-elle. Ne fais pas cette tête là sinon tu ne vas pas avoir le temps de m'expliquer ta séance, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

- Et quand j'aurais fini de te raconter, je pourrais faire cette tête là comme tu dis ? s'amusa-t-il en lui faisait les yeux doux.

- Oui mais en attendant, arrête de faire le séducteur et raconte-moi ! s'exclama-t-elle le regard brillant.

- D'accord, répondit-il en s'allongeant à moitié sur le canapé et en installant Ginny sur lui. Aller pose tes questions que je puisse faire le séducteur ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil qui lui valut une petite claque sur la tête.

Ginny lui posa donc toutes ses questions et il répondit à toutes sauf une ce qui la frustra un peu. Il ne voulait pas lui dire en quel animal il allait se transformer. Il était ferme là-dessus, personne ne saurait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de se transformer et ce jour là, il fera la surprise à tous en se montrant sous sa forme animale. Ginny accepta la défaite et voyant qu'elle ne posait plus de question, il recommença à jouer au séducteur. Ils ne leur restaient que le minimum de vêtements lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras et l'entraina dans la salle de bain où il remplit le jacuzzi. Il la déposa ensuite délicatement dedans après lui avoir retiré les quelques vêtements restant. Il retira lui-même ce qui lui restait et la rejoignit.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà pour ce weekend ! J'espère que ces chapitres vous auront plus, en attendant la suite que je mettrais mercredi, vous pouvez aller voir mon nouvel OS qui s'intitule "Vie brisée" et me donner votre avis dessus =)<em>

_A bientôt !_


	31. Chapter 31 : Difficultés Et Fête

_Je remercie encore tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews car ça m'encourage à me replonger dans cette fic' où j'ai des soucis d'inspiration (j'en suis dans le chapitre 41 et il n'avance pas bien vite...) Alors vraiment, merci car ça me motive !_

_Pour répondre à une question, l'autre fic' qui est en fait un OS (Vie brisée), ce n'est pas un Harry/Ginny, mais je ne dirais pas qui c'est, il faut aller lire pour savoir...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 31 : Difficultés et fête<strong>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain Harry et Ginny se levèrent un peu en catastrophe car il était déjà plus de 9h et ils avaient tous les deux rendez-vous à 10h. Ils se dépêchèrent donc de s'habiller et d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner. Avant de partir, ils laissèrent un petit mot à Hermione et Drago pour leur rappeler où ils étaient.<p>

Une fois dans le bureau de McGonagall, Harry s'installa dans le fauteuil et lui raconta son entretien avec Kingsley la veille. Elle fut heureuse d'entendre qu'il avait fait son inscription mais le ramena très vite à leur leçon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se retrouvait de nouveau dans la peau d'un chat dans le même lieu que la veille. Il alla s'asseoir au bord du lac et regarda la Lune. Tout d'un coup, il se senti observer, il se redressa et se mit sur ses gardes. C'est alors qu'il vit que deux yeux l'observaient depuis un buisson. Il recula alors de quelques pas sans pour autant perdre de vu les yeux. C'est alors que ce qui l'observait sorti du buisson. Il se retrouva face à un magnifique renard qui semblait cependant bien décidé à le chasser. Harry n'hésita pas une seule seconde de plus et parti en courant, le renard sur ses talons. Cependant, sa peur le domina très vite et il se retrouva haletant devant McGonagall.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-elle.

- Je me suis fait poursuivre par un renard, répondit-il à bout de souffle.

- Il va pourtant falloir que vous passiez cet obstacle Harry. Vous devez bien comprendre, que même sous forme animal vous pouvez être en danger.

- Je sais bien mais je panique et du coup, je ne parviens pas à me concentrer, à réfléchir…

- Je vous laisse quelques minutes de répit, dit-elle.

- Merci, mais j'ai une question qui n'a rien à voir avec notre leçon, déclara-t-il soudain.

- Et bien je vous écoute, répondit-elle.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un poste de disponible à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal est parti mais pourquoi cette question ? s'enquit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils. Je croyais que vous veniez de vous inscrire à l'école des aurors…

- C'est le cas, ce n'est pas pour moi que je demande, sourit-il.

- Et qui est intéressé par un poste de professeur ? interrogea-t-elle curieuse.

- J'ai soumis l'idée à Drago et pour l'instant, il y réfléchi encore. De plus, il pense que, au vu de son passé il n'aurait de toute façon aucune chance d'obtenir un tel poste…

- Drago Malefoy professeur, songea-t-elle. Voilà qui est surprenant…

- Pensez-vous que ce soit possible ? demanda alors Harry.

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas moi qui choisi les nouveaux enseignants… S'il est vraiment intéressé, il faudra qu'il rencontre le professeur Chourave.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez déjà lui en parler ? interrogea-t-il.

- Oui bien sûr, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Merci beaucoup professeur !

- Bien, revenons-en à notre leçon maintenant.

- D'accord, répondit-il en redevenant sérieux.

- Vous êtes prêt ? demanda-t-elle la baguette pointée sur lui.

- Oui, c'est quand vous voulez, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Ils firent plusieurs nouvelles tentatives mais à chaque fois qu'Harry se retrouvait face à un danger, il ouvrait les yeux. C'est donc frustré qu'il rentra au Square, malgré les encouragements de McGonagall.

Drago l'attendait dans le salon et quand il vit l'expression d'Harry, il fronça les sourcils. Harry lui expliqua donc sa séance avec McGonagall et en profita pour lui dire qu'il avait parlé de lui au professeur pour un poste à l'école. Il ne sut que répondre.

Il avait passé la journée à réfléchir à ce qu'Harry lui avait dit et il ne savait toujours pas si ce poste pouvait l'intéresser. Harry lui dit qu'il avait encore le temps de réfléchir et que s'il se décidait, il faudrait qu'il écrive à la directrice pour avoir un entretien. Harry demanda alors où était Hermione et Drago lui répondit qu'elle était au Ministère pour faire son inscription à l'école de médicomagie.

Pour se changer les idées, ils décidèrent d'aller se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse. Là-bas, ils rencontrèrent Dean et Seamus qui étaient plantés devant la vitrine du magasin de quidditch. Finalement, ils allèrent tous les quatre s'asseoir à la terrasse d'un petit bar et passèrent une grande partie de l'après-midi ici, à discuter.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent au Square, ils virent qu'Hermione était déjà là. Cependant, elle ne tenait pas en place et elle vint se jeter dans les bras de Drago, qui dut la tenir par la taille pour ne pas qu'elle reparte à vive allure. Harry lui demanda ce qu'il se passait pour qu'elle soit aussi excitée et elle leur dit qu'elle était maintenant inscrite à la faculté de médicomagie. Et elle rajouta que la cuisine était envahie de hiboux qui étaient tous pour Ginny. Harry éclata de rire en pensant à la tête qu'elle ferait en rentrant de l'entrainement.

Quand Ginny arriva, elle vint s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Harry après avoir salué les deux autres. Harry lui montra alors les hiboux qui l'attendaient sur l'étagère et elle fit une magnifique grimace qui les fit tous rire. Elle se leva donc et récupéra toutes les lettres qui lui étaient destinées. Elle avait reçu des félicitations de la part de ses parents, Bill et Fleur, Charlie et Romane, Percy et Audrey, Georges et Angelina, Ron et Padma, Seamus et Lavande, Neville et Hannah, Dean, Demelza, Luna, Alicia, Katie et même du professeur McGonagall à sa plus grande surprise. Elle fit donc venir grâce à un sortilège d'attraction une plume et des parchemins et écrivit un petit mot à chacun pour les remercier.

Quand elle eut fini, Drago lui emprunta sa plume et se mit à écrire une lettre sous les regards curieux des trois autres. Il parti ensuite à la recherche de son hibou et quand Royal fut parti avec sa lettre, il revint dans la cuisine sous les regards interrogateurs.

Il finit par leur dire qu'il avait prit sa décision et qu'il venait d'écrire au professeur Chourave pour lui demander un entretien, à propos du poste de professeur contre les forces du mal. Harry lui adressa un magnifique sourire tandis que Ginny sortait un exemplaire de la Gazette. Comme Harry l'avait dit la veille, elle faisait la une. Harry eut un petit sourire moqueur ce qui lui valut un coup de magazine sur la tête. Il lut cependant en même temps qu'elle, l'article concernant les Harpies de Holyhead qui s'étalait sur trois pages.

Le professeur Chourave avait répondu à Drago dès le lendemain et il devait se présenter à Poudlard, le mercredi aux alentours de 13h. Harry et lui partirent donc ensemble pour Poudlard et une fois dans le bureau de McGonagall, Harry vit Drago se crisper encore un peu plus.

McGonagall lui donna le mot de passe de la gargouille et Drago sortit du bureau, plus stressé que jamais.

Harry était tellement préoccupé par Drago qu'il n'arriva pas à se concentrer sur son cours avec McGonagall. A chaque fois, il ouvrait les yeux en moins de cinq minutes et son professeur décida d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Harry voulu protester, mais il se rendit vite compte qu'elle avait raison et à la place, ils discutèrent en attendant que Drago revienne de son entretien.

Drago revint plus d'une heure plus tard en compagnie du professeur Chourave. Ils avaient tous les deux un visage impassible et Harry se sentait assez nerveux. Il espérait plus que tout que Drago obtienne se poste.

- Bonjour Minerva, Harry, salua-t-elle.

- Bonjour, répondirent-ils.

- Minerva, je vous présente notre nouveau collègue, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Harry en regardant son ami.

- Oui Harry, j'ai obtenu le poste, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Super ! Félicitation ! s'écria-t-il en venant le serrer dans ses bras.

- Merci à toi Harry, lui murmura-t-il.

- C'est vrai Harry, ajouta Chourave. Drago m'a dit que c'était votre idée et je dois reconnaître que vous nous avez envoyé un très bon élément, je ne me fait aucun soucis à ce propos. Je vais vous laissez, j'ai du travail à faire, passez un bon après-midi, dit-elle en sortant du bureau.

- Et bien Mr Malefoy ou devrais-je dire Drago maintenant, bienvenue parmi nous, sourit McGonagall.

- Merci, professeur…

- Maintenant que nous sommes collègue appelez moi Minerva comme les autres, je ne suis plus votre professeur, le coupa-t-elle avec un petit sourire amusé.

- Ah oui, bien sûr, répondit-il.

- Je vais vous laissez rentrer tous les deux, je suppose que vous devez annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres maintenant et vu la merveilleuse séance que nous avons fait Harry… s'amusa-t-elle.

- Hum… Oui, ça ira mieux demain je pense, répondit-il avec un léger sourire. A demain, dit-il en disparaissant dans la cheminée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Square, ils virent que les filles n'étaient pas là. Ils en profitèrent pour discuter.

- Drago ! J'ai une idée ! s'exclama soudain Harry alors qu'ils avaient laissé le silence s'installer depuis quelques minutes.

- Et vu ton regard pétillant, c'est quelque chose d'assez énorme, s'amusa-t-il.

- Oui ! Une fête ! Ici, au Square, un peu comme au 1er de l'an !

- Et en quel honneur ? s'enquit-il.

- Ben d'après toi ? l'interrogea-t-il avec un petit regard moqueur.

- Pour mon nouveau boulot ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

- Bien sûr ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Mais pas que le tiens, aussi celui de Ginny et en même temps pour Hermione et moi puisque nous retournons à l'école !

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, finit par dire Drago l'air songeur.

- C'est exactement ce qu'on a besoin même ! Une grande fête avec tout le monde !

- Et on réinvite tous ceux qui étaient là au 1er de l'an alors ? questionna Drago avec un petit sourire.

- Oui ! D'ailleurs j'ai trouvé qu'on avait été plutôt sérieux au 1er de l'an…

- C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas la peine de transformer la fête en une véritable orgie ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton amusé.

- Qui t'as parlé d'orgie ? releva Harry avec un grand sourire. Bon on voit ça avec les filles ce soir et on organise ça pour le weekend prochain ou celui d'après…

- Celui d'après Harry, on est déjà mercredi et il faut le temps de tout organiser, lui rappela Drago.

- Ouai t'as raison, le weekend d'après c'est mieux !

Dès que les deux filles furent rentrées, ils s'empressèrent de leur dire pour le nouveau travail de Drago et de leur expliquer l'idée qu'avait eu Harry. Hermione fit bien un peu la tête mais elle finit par avouer que c'était une bonne idée. Ils passèrent donc une grande partie de la soirée à faire une liste de ce qu'ils auraient besoin et la liste de leurs invités.

Le lendemain, alors que Ginny était partie s'entrainer, les garçons et Hermione préparèrent les invitations où ils n'oublièrent pas de leur demander d'apporter des affaires de baignade, avant de transplaner jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard pour les envoyer.

Comme chaque après-midi, Harry se rendit à Poudlard pour sa leçon avec McGonagall mais encore une fois, il se heurta à des peurs qui l'empêchaient de réfléchir. Du coup, il parla beaucoup avec McGonagall pour essayer d'en trouver l'origine mais pour l'instant, ils ne trouvèrent pas d'explications.

Il rentra donc une nouvelle fois assez irrité au Square. Cependant, son amertume fut chassée dès qu'il entra dans la cuisine où Drago et Hermione l'attendaient, entourés de nombreux hiboux.

- On a déjà pas mal de réponses Harry, sourit Drago. On allait commencer à les ouvrir.

- Parfait, je viens vous aider ! s'exclama-t-il en oubliant sa désastreuse leçon.

En fait, ils se rendirent compte que tout le monde leur avait répondu et ils furent surpris de découvrir que Lee et Katie avaient répondu ensemble. Ensuite, Alicia leur avait demandé si son copain pouvait venir avec elle et après avoir échangé des regards curieux, ils s'étaient empressés de lui répondre que oui, sans oublier de demander un nom.

Quand Ginny rentra, ils se dépêchèrent de lui dire que tout le monde avait répondu présent pour leur petite fête. Harry lui apprit ensuite que Lee et Katie sortaient sûrement ensemble et qu'Alicia avait elle aussi un copain et qu'il allait venir avec elle lors de la fête.

La veille de leur soirée, Ginny, Hermione, Harry et Drago agrandirent le salon magiquement comme lors du 1er de l'an et installèrent des tables.

Ils avaient décidé que ce serait une sorte d'apéro dinatoire. Sur les tables, il y aurait donc de quoi manger et boire pour toute la soirée et même toute la nuit comme Harry l'avait fait judicieusement remarqué.

Hermione et Harry étant les meilleurs cuisiniers entre eux quatre, ils s'étaient donc mit en cuisine avec Kreattur qui était ravi de les aider. Ensemble, ils firent des pizzas, quiches et autres cakes de différentes saveurs (carottes, courgettes, patates…) avant de s'attaquer aux gâteaux. Pendant ce temps là, Ginny et Drago étaient partis acheter les boissons ainsi que les friandises.

Le samedi, les premiers invités arrivèrent vers 20h et à 20h15 tout le monde était dans le hall en train de parler joyeusement. Alicia les avait tous surpris en arrivant au bras de Roger Davies, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Serdaigle et comme ils l'avaient devinés, Lee et Katie étaient bel et bien ensemble.

Hermione prit la tête du groupe et emmena tout le monde dans le jardin où ils avaient prévu de passer le début de soirée. Rapidement, chacun se retrouva avec un verre dans la main et ils trinquèrent en l'honneur d'un peu tout le monde au final.

Harry s'était vite rendu compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir prit une année sympathique car bon nombre de ses anciens camarades avaient fait la même chose. Ernie leur apprit donc qu'il intégrait à la rentrée la faculté de botanique tout comme Luna, Parvati intégrait comme Hermione la faculté de médicomagie et Padma celle de droit. Et Harry n'était pas le seul à s'être inscrit à l'école des aurors, Ron et Seamus s'y étaient aussi inscrits. Ensuite, Lee leur apprit qu'il allait bosser avec Georges au magasin. Et pour terminer, Dean et Lavande allaient intégrer la faculté de journalisme.

Ginny, Katie, Angelina, Alicia et Roger parlaient des futurs matchs à venir dans la Ligue où ils allaient devoir s'affronter. En effet, Roger faisait parti de l'équipe des Vagabonds de Wigtown en tant que poursuiveur bien sûr. Il leur apprit aussi qu'Olivier Dubois était toujours le gardien du Club de Flaquemare. Demelza, qui avait pour ambition une carrière en tant que joueuse professionnelle, écoutait avec intérêt ce qu'ils racontaient. Elle avait cependant encore un an à faire à Poudlard, avant de pouvoir se concentrer entièrement sur le quidditch.

Harry ne vit pas très bien qui déclencha la bataille d'eau, mais il était prêt à parier que c'était Georges, qui avait voulu faire une sorte de baptême à Lee avant qu'il ne travaille avec lui.

Très vite, tout le monde se retrouva à courir dans le jardin pour ne pas se faire arroser et ce fut Neville qui ouvrit le bal dans la piscine. En effet, Dean et Seamus l'avait attrapé et l'avait carrément jeté à l'eau.

Après cela, tout le monde se dépêcha de se mettre en maillot de bain. Dean et Seamus étaient très fiers de leur coup et étaient écroulés de rire au bord de la piscine si bien qu'ils ne virent pas Hannah et Padma arriver et les pousser à l'eau.

Plus d'une demi-heure plus tard et après de nombreuses courses poursuites autour de la piscine, tout le monde était dedans, riant aux éclats.

Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à retrouver, ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de sérieux. Hermione fut bien évidemment une des première à se ressaisir et elle sortie de la piscine en demandant à tout le monde de la suivre. Avant de rentrer, ils se séchèrent et se rhabillèrent. Hermione les guida ensuite jusqu'au salon où la musique se déclencha. Quelques instants plus tard, le salon était animé par les danses.

Il était plus de minuit quand Seamus proposa un jeu à la moldu. Il expliqua brièvement les règles et des cris d'enthousiasme éclatèrent. Seules quelques filles rechignèrent un peu mais elles acceptèrent quand même. Seamus fit lui-même sept équipes de trois en prenant soin de séparer tous les couples.

- Harry, Hermione et Ron

- Drago, Ginny et Seamus

- Dean, Demelza et Luna

- Georges, Katie et Alicia

- Lee, Roger et Angelina

- Neville, Parvati et Lavande

- Ernie, Hannah et Padma

Le but de son petit jeu était très simple. Il avait acheté des cartes où de nombreuses questions ainsi que des défis étaient inscrits dessus, si l'équipe se trompait en répondant ou ne réussissaient pas le défi, elle avait un gage. Pour qu'il n'y ait pas triche, les cartes avaient été soigneusement ensorcelées par Hermione. Le gage était toujours le même et seule la quantité changeait. C'était d'ailleurs cela qui avait fait râler certaines filles au début. Ils avaient en effet ensorcelé un dé moldu qui indiquait donc en cas de gage la quantité de gorgée à boire. Bien évidemment, le jus de citrouille était interdit.

Les questions concernaient uniquement le monde sorcier sur divers thème, tel que le quidditch ou encore des questions de culture générale…

Ils eurent besoin de deux tours pour prendre un certain rythme mais ils étaient bien contents du petit jeu de Seamus.

Après presque deux heures de jeu où chacun avait bu plusieurs verres, ils décidèrent de faire une pause. L'équipe qui avait le plus souffert pour l'instant était celle de Neville, Parvati et Lavande mais il fallait reconnaître que celle de Georges, Katie et Alicia n'étaient pas loin car Georges prenait un malin plaisir à répondre des âneries, juste pour boire ce qui exaspérait ses coéquipières.

Cependant, ils étaient encore tous dans un état à peu près respectable car tout le monde tenait encore debout, même si certain commençait à avoir du mal à marcher droit.

La musique, qui était plutôt calme le temps de leur jeu était de nouveau entrainante et après s'être restauré, tout le monde était de retour sur la piste de danse. Le premier slow arriva et les couples qui se formèrent sur la piste de danse étaient purement des couples d'amitiés. Il y avait Harry et Hermione, Georges et Katie, Ernie et Hannah, Dean et Luna et pour terminer Lee et Angelina. Les autres, étaient en train de manger ou de discuter avec un verre dans la main.

Dean était l'un des meilleurs danseurs, pour ne pas dire le meilleur et il avait apporté certaines musiques moldus qu'il essaya de leur apprendre. Il leur mit du madison et Hermione se précipita avec enthousiasme sur la piste de danse.

Tout le monde se prit rapidement au jeu mais très peu arrivèrent à enchainer les pas que Dean et Hermione leur montrèrent. Ils passèrent en boucle la chanson, jusqu'à ce que certains déclarent forfait et retournent près de la table à boisson.

Hermione observait d'un air navré Georges et Seamus qui s'affrontaient, descendant verre après verre jusqu'à ce que le second abandonne. Lavande s'approcha de lui et lui lança un regard noir en lui ordonna de ne plus toucher à un seul verre d'alcool pour le reste de la soirée.

Il lui promit sur un air penaud et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé pou reprendre ses esprits. Georges, heureux d'avoir remporté leur petit face à face, demanda qui voulait le défier mais Angelina s'en mêla et le prévint que, s'il finissait mal la soirée, il y aurait des représailles. Georges lui décrocha alors un magnifique sourire et retourna sur la piste de danse pour ne pas subir les foudres de sa petite amie, qui était déjà bien assez énervée à son goût. Ceux qui avaient vu la scène pouffèrent ouvertement, mais il les ignora.

Ceux qui avaient le plus bu durant les dernières heures, furent les premiers à tomber de fatigue. Ainsi, en quelques minutes on retrouva Georges, Seamus, Roger et Ron écroulés sur le canapé en train de dormir. Les autres continuaient d'alterner entre les danses et les verres. Hermione avait cependant reprit les choses en main et avait remplacé l'alcool par des jus de fruits, ce qui en avait fait protester plus d'un.

Elle avait cependant dit et avec raison, que tout le monde avait suffisamment bu et que les conséquences du lendemain seraient déjà assez lourdes pour certains. Personne n'avait insisté, ne voulant pas énerver Hermione mais ils durent admettre qu'elle avait raison et que le réveil serait sûrement difficile.

Plus tard, lors d'un slow, Demelza et Dean se retrouvèrent à s'embrasser fougueusement sous les acclamations de ceux qui ne dormaient pas. Personne n'avait comprit comme ils en étaient arrivés à s'embrasser, mais ils étaient tous heureux de les voir ensemble.

Angelina, Katie, Alicia et Lee furent les premiers à monter se coucher et il était déjà plus de 4h du matin. A 6h, il n'y avait plus une seule personne encore éveillée.


	32. Chapter 32 : Eté Festif

**Chapitre 32 : Été festif**

* * *

><p>Quand Hermione se réveilla, l'après-midi était déjà bien entamé. Elle se retourna doucement dans son lit et observa Drago dormir. Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de se décider à se lever pour le laisser se reposer.<p>

Au calme qui régnait encore dans la maison, elle en conclut qu'il ne devait pas y avoir grand monde de levé. Elle gagna donc la cuisine sans faire le moindre bruit et constata rapidement qu'elle était la première debout.

Elle décida alors de préparer le petit déjeuner, elle se mit donc au travail. Elle venait de commencer la réalisation de la pâte à crêpe quand Kreattur arriva dans un craquement qui la fit sursauter.

- Kreattur ! Tu m'as fichu la frousse ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'appuyant sur la table.

- Kreattur est désolé Miss. Kreattur ne voulait effrayer personne, s'excusa-t-il. Miss a-t-elle besoin d'aide ? s'enquit-il.

- Oh ! Euh… Oui. Si tu veux, sourit-elle. Je suis en train de préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde.

- Kreattur va aider alors, déclara l'elfe en s'activant déjà.

Ensemble, Hermione et Kreattur avancèrent assez rapidement.

- Bonjour Hermione, la salua Ginny en arrivant dans la cuisine.

- Salut ! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Ben dis donc tu n'as pas chômé depuis que t'es levée, remarqua-t-elle.

- Non, j'avais besoin de m'occuper et comme personne n'était levé, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Mais Kreattur m'a bien aidé, ajouta-t-elle en désignant l'elfe qui surveillait la cuisson des crêpes.

- C'est ce que je vois, sourit-elle.

- Harry dort encore ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Ouai, répondit-elle avec une grimace. En plus, il a été malade cette nuit… Enfin, disons ce matin vu l'heure à laquelle on s'est couché. Mais heureusement que t'as ramassé l'alcool cette nuit, rajouta-t-elle.

- A mon avis ce n'est pas le seul, rigola Hermione. Drago s'est levé plusieurs fois aussi et je suis sûre car c'était parce qu'il n'était pas bien même s'il n'a rien dit.

- Bien vu Hermione ! s'exclama Angelina en arrivant suivit de Katie et Alicia.

- Mon frère a été malade je suppose non ? demanda Ginny.

- Oui et Lee et Roger aussi ! répondit Alicia en levant les yeux au ciel. On les a croisés en descendant et ils nous l'ont dit, mais ils ont préféré retourné s'allonger pour l'instant.

- C'est bien les garçons ça, soupira Katie. Ils ne sont pas capables de s'arrêter tout seul et ça finit toujours pareil.

- Aller, venez manger ! invita Hermione en posant une pile d'assiettes sur la table ainsi qu'un plat de crêpes et de quoi manger avec tandis que Ginny apportait des jus de fruits.

La cuisine se remplit doucement et les rires résonnaient dans celle-ci. Certains garçons, ceux qui étaient le plus pâle et avaient la gueule de bois, demandèrent aux filles de baisser d'un ton pour ne pas augmenter leurs maux de tête mais même si le volume sonore diminuait, il raugmentait dans la minute qui suivait.

Aussitôt qu'il eut fini de manger, Seamus se précipita de nouveau dans le salon pour retrouver le calme sous les regards moqueurs de Lavande qui se décida à le suivre.

- Je t'avais prévenu, nargua-t-elle en entrant dans le salon à sa suite.

- Si tu es venue pour te moquer de moi, tu peux redescendre avec les autres, grogna-t-il.

- Hey Seamus ! cria Harry en entrant.

- Moins fort par Merlin ! protesta-t-il alors que Lavande sortait déjà de la pièce.

- Viens avec nous, on va se baigner. Tous, rajouta-t-il.

- Sérieux Harry, tu ne vois pas que je ne suis pas en état !

- Si mais je te rassure, on est tous dans le même état que toi, en tout cas pour une majorité de garçons et certaines filles aussi… dit-il avec un léger sourire.

- T'es sûr de toi là ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

- Oui ! s'exclama-t-il en faisait grimacer Seamus.

- Pourtant, ça ne t'empêches pas de crier, releva-t-il.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais donner satisfaction à Ginny ou Hermione, en disant que j'ai mal au crâne j'espère ? Mais pour te rassurer, ça me raisonne dans la tête dès que je parle trop fort mais tant pis… Et les autres agissent tous comme moi…

- Tu vas me dire que vous encaisser pour ne pas avouer que vous êtes mal ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Bien sûr ! Aller, viens !

- Bon… marmonna-t-il en se levant.

Les deux garçons gagnèrent rapidement le jardin où les autres étaient déjà. Lavande fut surprise de voir Seamus arriver et elle se demanda ce qu'Harry avait bien pu lui dire pour qu'il sorte du salon.

Ils passèrent une agréable fin de journée au bord de l'eau. Certains s'étaient endormis sur les chaises longues, d'autres étaient assis autour de la table et discutaient tandis que d'autres jouaient comme des gamins dans la piscine.

Ceux qui comme Seamus n'étaient pas très bien, arrivaient à ne pas trop y montrer, même si les cris étaient insupportables pour leur tête.

Quand Kreattur leur apporta de quoi manger, il était déjà plus de 20h. Ils se regroupèrent rapidement autour de la table et commencèrent joyeusement à remplir leurs estomacs tandis que les blagues fusaient de tous les côtés.

Personne ne voulait partir, mais le fait que l'on soit dimanche soir les décida quand même, puisque certains devait se lever le lendemain pour aller travailler.

Ainsi, Angelina et Georges, Katie et Lee, Alicia et Roger, Hannah et Neville ainsi que Luna furent les premiers à s'en aller. Cette soirée avait aussi permis à Parvati et Ernie de se mettre ensemble et c'est en se lançant des regards amoureux qu'ils s'en allèrent suivis de près par Lavande et Seamus.

Parmi tous leurs invités, il ne restait plus que Padma, Demelza, Ron et Dean. Ces quatre là se décidèrent à partir quand Hermione s'endormit dans les bras de Drago, alors qu'ils étaient installés dans les chaises longues à discuter.

Quand ils furent partis, Drago se leva doucement et porta Hermione jusqu'à leur chambre où il la coucha précautionneusement dans leur lit avant de se glisser près d'elle. Harry et Ginny ne trainèrent pas non plus et allèrent vite, eux aussi, rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Le mois de juillet passa rapidement. Ils refirent plusieurs petites soirées au Square mais aussi chez Alicia et Roger ou encore chez Seamus puisque sa mère avait bien voulu lui laisser la maison quelques fois.

Tous ceux qui étaient nés en juillet avaient décidé de faire une fête commune qui se passa au Square vers mi-juillet. Il y eut donc les 18 ans de Luna qui était né le 1er, les 17 ans de Demelza qui était née le 11 et pour finir les 19 ans d'Harry et Neville qui étaient nés le 30 et 31.

Harry fêta aussi ses 19 ans au Terrier mais ce fut beaucoup plus calme. Il y avait toute la famille Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione et Drago. Romane était rendue à six mois de grossesse et son dos commençait à la faire souffrir un peu. Ils passèrent ainsi une agréable journée à discuter et à s'amuser.

Quand les deux couples furent de retour au Square, Drago et Ginny montèrent directement se coucher. Hermione et Harry en profitèrent pour se retrouver un peu tous les deux afin de discuter. Ils allèrent donc s'installer confortablement dans le salon.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé juste tous les deux, sourit Hermione en regardant celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère.

- C'est vrai, répondit Harry en sortant de ses pensées. Alors comment ça va avec Drago ?

- A merveille, répondit-elle le regard brillant. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer combien je tiens à lui…

- Peut-être, mais voir le bonheur qui brille dans tes yeux lorsque tu me parles de lui me suffit, dit-il. Et quand je vois ses yeux à lui lorsque vous êtes ensemble… ajouta-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ses yeux ? demanda Hermione en sortant de sa rêverie.

- Ils n'ont plus cette couleur gris acier, ils sont toujours d'un magnifique bleu azur… Il est heureux avec toi, tout simplement, conclut-il avec un large sourire.

- Et moi je suis heureuse avec lui, rajouta-t-elle. Merci, chuchota-t-elle.

- Merci pour quoi ? l'interrogea-t-il étonné.

- Sans toi je n'aurais jamais découvert le vrai Drago…

- Viens, murmura-t-il en écartant ses bras.

Hermione vint aussitôt se réfugier dans ses bras et lui rendit son étreinte. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, se rappelant tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble dans le passé.

- Harry ? appela doucement Hermione.

- Mmm… répondit-il les yeux encore dans le vague.

- Tu te souviens qu'on est propriétaire d'une maison dans le sud de la France ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas envie d'y retourner ?

- Si, murmura-t-il.

- Et si on y allait tous ensemble… Je veux dire avec toute la bande, proposa-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais il n'y a que deux chambres et on sera une vingtaine si tout le monde vient…

- On est des sorciers Harry, s'amusa Hermione. On peut agrandir magiquement la maison afin de lui rajouter des pièces…

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! rigola-t-il.

- Alors t'es partant ? s'enquit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Très bien alors on leur fait la surprise, décida-t-elle. Et nous deux on ira s'occuper des petits changements demain.

- Je t'adore 'Mione ! s'écria-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Moi aussi Harry, sourit-elle en lui déposant elle aussi un bisou sur sa joue. J'aurais aimé avoir un grand frère comme toi, avoua-t-elle.

- Je te considère comme ma sœur et tu le sais, dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

- Oui je sais et moi aussi je te considère comme tel sauf que tu es mon petit frère, s'amusa-t-elle.

- Ba ça ne se voit pas, je suis plus grand que toi en taille, blagua-t-il.

- Aller, je monte me coucher avant que tu ne te décides à dire d'autres bêtises, répliqua Hermione en l'entraînant avec elle.

- Mais c'est vrai ! protesta-t-il faussement indigné.

- Je sais, souffla-t-elle en retenant un rire.

Harry éclata d'un rire bruyant et Hermione se dépêcha de lui mettre une main sur sa bouche car ils étaient rendus sur le palier du 5ème, où se trouvaient leurs chambres.

Quand elle fut sûre qu'il ne ferait plus de bruit, elle le libéra.

- Surveille tes pensées avec Drago, lui chuchota-t-il. C'est un excellent legilimens je te rappelle, précisa-t-il devant son air interrogateur.

- Flûte, j'avais oublié…

- Demain on part toute la journée comme ça on ne prend aucun risque et je te dirais là-bas à quoi je viens de penser, rajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle hocha la tête et ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avec de gagner chacun leur chambre.

Le lendemain, dès qu'ils eurent terminé leur petit déjeuner, Harry et Hermione allèrent se préparer sous les regards interrogateurs de Drago. Ginny était elle déjà partie à son entraînement.

- On ne rentre que ce soir Drago, se contenta de lui dire Hermione en l'embrassant.

- Vous allez où ? demanda-t-il curieux.

- Tu le sauras bien assez vite, répondit Harry en attrapant Hermione par le bras. A ce soir Drago ! s'exclama-t-il en sortant de la maison.

Harry et Hermione passèrent les barrières invisibles qui protégeaient la maison avant de transplaner.

Ils atterrirent au milieu des arbres à une dizaine de mètres des protections magiques qu'Hermione avait mit en place la dernière fois. Ils coururent comme deux gamins jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et pénétrèrent dans le salon. Ils montèrent directement à l'étage pour faire les agrandissements.

Tout d'abord, ils enlevèrent les meubles télés et les bureaux des chambres. Ensuite, à l'aide d'un sortilège, ils agrandirent les pièces de manière à ce qu'ils puissent installer trois lits doubles dans chacune des chambres.

Ils s'occupèrent ensuite de ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté du couloir, à côté des escaliers. Il y avait en effet un mur qui cachait des combles soit une grande perte de place. Ils abattirent donc rapidement le mur avant de créer deux chambres et une salle de bain. Ils agrandirent aussi magiquement ces deux nouvelles chambres pour qu'elles puissent accueillir chacune deux lits doubles.

En début d'après-midi, ils allèrent faire quelques achats et dès qu'ils furent de retour, ils commencèrent par aménager la nouvelle salle de bain avec une grande douche, des toilettes et un évier comme dans la première.

Ils mirent ensuite en place les huit lits supplémentaires dans les chambres avant de redescendre. Ils se rendirent sur la terrasse, où Hermione agrandit magiquement la table afin qu'elle puisse accueillir une vingtaine de personnes tandis qu'Harry allait chercher les bancs qui se trouvaient dans le placard sous l'escalier. Il leur fit subir le même sort que la table avant d'en mettre un de chaque côté.

Hermione alla chercher des chaises longues supplémentaires dans le placard et les installa autour de la piscine tandis qu'Harry agrandissait le jacuzzi.

- J'adore la magie, sourit Harry lorsqu'ils furent installés devant un verre de jus de citrouille bien frais.

- Moi aussi, dit Hermione. On a fait vite, il est à peine 16h. Alors à quoi tu as pensé hier soir ? s'enquit-elle.

- Ah oui… Tu veux y venir quand ici ? demanda-t-il.

- A partir de ce weekend, je sais que Ginny, Angelina, Alicia, Katie et Roger sont au repos la semaine prochaine… Et je pense que Georges pourra laisser le magasin à Verity et Caroline…

- Verity et Caroline ?

- Ce sont les deux filles qui bossent au magasin avec lui et Lee, répondit Hermione.

- Ah d'accord dans ce cas je te propose de passer par la poste à Pré-au-Lard avant de rentrer au Square et de subir les interrogations de Drago, s'amusa Harry.

- Très bonne idée ! Tu aurais pu me le dire hier soir d'ailleurs…

- J'espère que tu maîtrises un peu l'occlumancie, sinon ça ne sera pas une surprise pour Drago, déclara-t-il.

- J'ai les bases, Drago a commencé à me l'apprendre et il doit s'en vouloir maintenant, rigola-t-elle. Ce matin, il a fait une tentative mais j'ai réussi à le repousser en lui faisait en grand sourire ! Et il m'a fait une magnifique grimace en retour, se rappela-t-elle.

Harry rigola en imaginant la scène, entrainant Hermione dans son fou rire. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver leur sérieux et dès que cela fut fait, ils transplanèrent à Pré-au-Lard pour envoyer leurs invitations.

Dès qu'ils furent de retour au Square, Drago leur sauta dessus pour tenter d'obtenir des réponses mais en vain, à son plus grand agacement. Quand Ginny rentra et qu'ils furent installés sur la terrasse, Harry et Hermione se décidèrent à parler.

- Bon en fait on a décidé de vous faire une surprise, commença Hermione. Ginny, il y a bien une semaine de repos pour toutes les équipes de quidditch la semaine prochaine ?

- Oui, répondit-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez préparé tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle en les regardant alternativement.

- Donc vendredi soir on va partir avec toute la bande, lâcha finalement Harry.

- Où ça ? demandèrent Drago et Ginny en même temps.

- Ça, c'est la surprise, sourit Hermione.

- Mais… commença Ginny avant d'être interrompu par des hiboux qui vinrent se poser devant eux.

Harry et Hermione se dépêchèrent de lire les réponses et tous demandaient à savoir où ils allaient les emmener.

- Alors qui vient ? demanda finalement Ginny avec un sourire.

- Ron et Padma, Dean et Demelza, Georges et Angelina et Ernie et Parvati seront là, déclara Harry ravi.

- Et Lee et Katie, Roger et Alicia, Neville et Hannah, Seamus et Lavande aussi par contre Luna ne peut pas venir, elle part demain pour un périple en Europe jusqu'à la rentrée, termina Hermione.

Pendant tout le reste de la soirée, Drago et Ginny essayèrent de faire parler Harry et Hermione par tous les moyens qui leur passait par la tête. Quand ils montèrent dormir, ils n'avaient pas réussi à leur arracher le moindre mot à ce propos.

La semaine passa très rapidement, avec notamment beaucoup de visite de la part de leurs amis qui essayaient de connaître l'endroit où ils allaient à partir ce weekend. Harry et Hermione restèrent fidèle à leur engagement et ne dire pas un mot à qui que ce soit.  
>Pour être un peu tranquille, Hermione rendit visite à ses parents avec Drago en milieu de semaine tandis qu'Harry allait voir son filleul chez Andromeda.<p>

Harry et Hermione avait donné rendez-vous à tout le monde sur le Chemin de Traverse, devant le magasin de farces et attrapes, vendredi à 19h et ils furent tous là avant. Ils donnèrent à chacun un morceau de papier avec le lieu où ils devaient transplaner. Harry et Hermione partirent dès que tout le monde avait un papier en main afin de les attendre dans le petit bois, à une dizaine de mètre de leur maison.

Ron fut le premier à arriver et il leur sauta dans les bras car il avait reconnu l'endroit et il était ravi d'y revenir. Quelques secondes plus tard, tout le monde était là et Hermione prit la tête du petit groupe pour la visite. Elle fit arrêter tout le monde sur la terrasse pour donner quelques explications.

- Bienvenu en France ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- En France ? répéta Katie surprise.

- Oui, dans le sud, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Et vous avez loué cet endroit pour combien de temps ? interrogea Seamus ravi.

- En fait, cette maison nous appartient à Hermione et moi, répondit Harry.

- Depuis quand ? interrogea Drago.

- L'été dernier, sourit-il.

- Ginny, Ron, commença Hermione. Vous verrez qu'on a apporté quelques modifications à l'intérieur de la maison afin que vingt personnes puissent y loger.

- Il y a donc quatre chambres, continua Harry. Dans deux il y a trois lits doubles et dans les deux autres, il y a deux lits doubles. Les chambres se trouvent à l'étage, comme les deux salles de bain. Maintenant, libre à vous de partir explorer la maison, conclut-il.

Il y eut une sorte de brouhaha tandis que tous rentraient visiter la maison. Harry monta en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Ils décidèrent de partager une chambre et ils commencèrent donc à installer leurs affaires avant d'être rejoint par Ginny, Padma et Drago qui acceptèrent avec des sourires la cohabitation.

L'autre chambre où il y avait trois lits fut occupée par Angelina et Georges, Katie et Lee ainsi qu'Alicia et Roger puisque les trois anciennes coéquipières voulurent s'installer dans la même chambre, ce qui ne posa aucun problème aux garçons.

Dean et Demelza allait eux partager la chambre avec Seamus et Lavande tandis que Neville et Hannah allait partager la dernière chambre avec Ernie et Parvati.

Ils s'organisèrent assez rapidement pour préparer à manger et le repas fut vite près. Ils s'installèrent sur la table de la terrasse et commencèrent à discuter gaiement sur la semaine qu'ils allaient passer ici tout en mangeant. La soirée fut assez calme jusqu'aux alentours de 22h30, heure à laquelle Georges plongea dans la mer. Il fut suivit quelques secondes plus tard par Seamus et Ron. Nos trois baigneurs du soir eurent ensuite la brillante idée de mettre le plus de monde dans la mer. C'est ainsi qu'un véritable jeu de cache-cache commença. Les trois garçons restaient ensemble afin de porter leur "victime" jusqu'à la mer. Evidement, ceux qui étaient mouillés se joignaient ensuite au groupe de "chasseurs".

Le premier à ce faire attraper avait été bien choisi puisque c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui, le 6 août. Se fut donc Ernie qui eut la grande joie de se faire porter et jeter à la mer avec comme chanson de fond "joyeux anniversaire" chanté par tous les autres.

La dernière à se faire attraper fut Demelza et il était déjà largement plus de minuit. Georges et Seamus allaient la jeter à la mer lorsqu'ils se ravisèrent et décidèrent de sauter à l'eau avec elle. Le résultat fut que cette fois tout le monde plongea avec eux. La mer était plutôt chaude et ils y restèrent un moment à jouer, rire et se chamailler.

Cette première soirée fut déjà bien animée et c'est à près de 3h du matin qu'ils montèrent tous se coucher après qu'Ernie eut ouvert tous ses cadeaux.

Les jours se passèrent tous sans exception dans cette ambiance. La journée, ils profitaient de la plage et de la mer tandis que le soir, ils se retrouvaient dans le jacuzzi pour se détendre. Le mercredi, c'était le 11, jour de l'anniversaire de Ginny et à peine fut elle levée qu'elle fut attrapée par ses deux frères et jetée à la mer car ils avaient décidé qu'elle y passerait tout comme Ernie, le jour de son anniversaire.

Après ce réveil assez brutal, elle n'eut guère le choix que d'aller prendre une douche à cause du sel qui piquait et tirait la peau si on n'allait pas se rincer rapidement. Elle eut cependant un grand sourire, quand elle vit qu'Harry avait décidé de l'accompagner dans cette douche forcée. Ils ne sortirent de la salle de bain qu'une heure plus tard, sous les regards amusés de certains.

Le dimanche arriva beaucoup trop vite à leur goût. Ils passèrent néanmoins une grande partie de la journée à la plage et ils firent à regret, leurs bagages en début de soirée. Après avoir rangé et nettoyé la maison, ils se regroupèrent au lieu de transplanage.

- C'était vraiment une super semaine ! s'exclama Parvati.

- Et dire que demain il faut retourner bosser, soupira Hannah.

- On reviendra ici l'été prochain si vous voulez, proposa Harry.

Il y eut des "Oh oui !" et des "Super" qui explosèrent tout autour de lui ce qui les plongèrent tous dans un fou rire.

- J'ai une idée, venez donc boire un coup au Chaudron Baveur ! les invita Hannah.

Tous approuvèrent et quelques secondes plus tard tout le monde avait transplané.

Comme Hannah ne commençait que le lendemain, elle put passer la soirée avec ses amis. Ce fut d'ailleurs encore une longue soirée, puisqu'ils ne partirent du pub qu'à sa fermeture, c'est-à-dire à minuit.

Ils se serrèrent tous chaleureusement dans les bras pour se dire au revoir, tout en se promettant de se refaire une soirée dès que possible.


	33. Chapter 33 : Nouvelle Ecole

**Chapitre 33 : Nouvelle école**

* * *

><p>Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils étaient rentrés de leur petite semaine dans le sud de la France, lorsque deux hiboux firent irruption dans la cuisine. Un alla se poser devant Harry et l'autre devant Hermione. Chacun prit son enveloppe et commença à lire son contenu.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda curieusement Drago.

- Moi c'est la liste du matériel dont j'aurais besoin à l'école ainsi qu'un dernier formulaire à remplir pour que je confirme que je serais bien un de leurs élèves à la rentrée.

- Hermione ? appela Drago.

- C'est pareil, c'est les papiers pour l'école, sourit-elle. Tiens, dans le formulaire, il me demande si je souhaite loger à l'école, remarqua-t-elle.

- Oui moi aussi, il me demande ça mais je vais dire non évidement, murmura-t-il les yeux toujours rivés sur les papiers.

- Pareil pour moi… Au fait Drago, tu vas loger à Poudlard ? s'enquit Hermione soudain inquiète.

- Non, j'ai demandé à Chourave l'autorisation de rentrer ici tous les soirs et elle a accepté à une condition…

- Et quelle est cette condition ? demanda Harry.

- Que si un jour pour une raison ou une autre, ils aient besoin de moi à l'école la nuit et bien que j'y reste… Tu ne m'en voudras pas si ça arrive hein ? dit-il à l'intention d'Hermione.

- Bien sûr que non, et puis tu seras là, la plupart du temps, c'est tout ce qui compte, sourit-elle.

- Je peux mettre une condition avec toi aussi ? lui demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

- Euh… A propos de quoi ? l'interrogea-t-elle prudente.

- Le dimanche après-midi, je te veux toi sans aucun livre, répondit-il sur un ton qui ne laissait de toute façon aucun compromis possible.

- Mais… essaya-t-elle.

- Hermione, s'il te plait, chuchota-t-il en la prenant par la taille sans la quitter des yeux. Je te demande juste ça… A partir de midi, tous les dimanches, tu laisseras tes études et on fera d'autres choses ensemble… Avec Harry et Ginny aussi si tu veux mais…

- D'accord Drago, mais dans ce cas ça sera le samedi après-midi et non le dimanche, sourit-elle.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Parce que j'ai besoin de me remettre dans les cours le dimanche avant de recommencer une nouvelle semaine, expliqua-t-elle.

- Alors d'accord pour le samedi après-midi, promis ?

- Promis, chuchota-t-elle en l'embrassant doucement.

Drago eut un sourire et adressa un clin d'œil à Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Harry ? demanda Hermione qui l'avait entendu.

- Il ne pensait pas que tu allais céder en fait, répondit Drago.

- C'est vrai, admit-il. Il m'en avait parlé et j'étais assez pessimiste sur ses chances de réussir à te convaincre de ne pas travailler un après-midi par semaine…

- C'est vrai qu'à Poudlard je ne décollais pas des livres mais l'an dernier, Ginny m'empêchait toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre de travailler un soir dans la semaine. Elle changeait de jour toutes les semaines pour que je ne sache pas quand elle allait agir…

- C'est du Ginny tout cracher, rigola Harry. J'aurais beaucoup aimé voir ça. Avec Ron quand on essayait, tu arrivais souvent à nous embarquer dans tes révisions… Faudra que je lui demande des conseils, c'est toujours bon à prendre, songea-t-il.

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ! J'ai déjà accepté de libérer une après-midi par semaine, je ne cèderais aucun jour de plus ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Relax 'Mione, je ne pensais pas spécialement à toi !

- Alors à qui ?

- Ba je ne sais pas moi… Si ça se trouve, il y aura quelqu'un qui sera autant accro que toi au travail et du coup j'aurais des idées pour le faire sortir de ses livres…

- Mouai… En tout cas, je ne serais plus là pour vous aider dans vos devoirs Ron et toi alors vous aurez intérêt à travailler un peu plus, nargua-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on sait ce qu'on a à faire si on veut devenir auror, sourit Harry.

- Pour en revenir à votre liste de matériel, vous allez avoir besoin d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse ? s'enquit Drago.

- Oui, répondirent-ils en même temps.

- On ira ce weekend si vous êtes d'accord, comme ça on en profitera pour aller voir ma mère, proposa-t-il. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu…

- Bien sûr, sourit Hermione tandis qu'Harry hochait la tête avec un petit sourire.

Le samedi, ils laissèrent Ginny dormir. Elle avait besoin de récupérer de sa semaine et ils n'étaient de toute façon pas pressés.

Vers 11h, Harry décida de remonter dans sa chambre. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller et il aimait bien la regarder émerger de son sommeil. Il s'allongea précautionneusement près d'elle et joua avec une de ses mèches rousse. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses yeux papillonnèrent et elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry.

- J'espère que tu feras ça tout les samedis, chuchota-t-elle.

- Ne rêve pas trop, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front. J'aurais moi aussi sûrement besoin de récupérer le weekend dans peu de temps.

- C'est vrai, admit-elle en se levant. Chemin de Traverse cet aprem, c'est ça ?

- Oui et après on va voir Narcissa, sourit-il.

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle avait la main sur la poignée lorsque le torse d'Harry se retrouva soudain collé à son dos.

- Et si je t'accompagnais aujourd'hui, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

- J'en serais ravie, murmura-t-elle en se retournant rapidement pour se retrouver face à lui. Combien de temps ? chuchota-t-elle au creux de son oreille avant de venir l'embrasser.

- Hermione… Déjeuner… Midi… parvint-il à dire au milieu de ses baisers.

Finalement, elle actionna la poignée et recula dans la salle de bain en entraînant Harry avec elle. Rapidement, leurs habits tombèrent au sol et elle poussa Harry dans la douche. Quand elle le rejoignit, il avait déjà mit en marche les différents jets qu'ils affectionnaient particulièrement tous les deux.

Après déjeuner, ils transplanèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry et Hermione allèrent d'abord chercher de l'argent à Gringotts avant de faire leurs achats.

Ils se rendirent ensuite chez Madame Guipure pour récupérer leurs nouveaux uniformes de cours, ils allèrent aussi chez l'Apothicaire pour acheter les ingrédients pour les potions puis ils passèrent chez Fleury et Bott prendre leurs nouveaux livres de cours et enfin ils se rendirent à la papeterie pour renouveler leurs plumes et parchemins.

Avant de partir voir la mère de Drago, ils passèrent dire bonjours à Georges et Lee qui étaient débordés puisque la rentrée approchait. Ils ne trainèrent donc pas et montèrent voir Ron qui occupait pour l'instant toujours l'appartement au-dessus.

- Bonjour ! s'exclama Padma en leur ouvrant.

- Salut ! répondirent-ils.

- Entrez ! cria Ron depuis la cuisine.

Padma les fit s'installer dans le salon et Ron arriva quelques secondes plus tard avec une bouteille de vin dans les mains. Il fit rapidement le service avant de s'installer avec eux.

- Alors vous êtes venus faire vos achats ? devina-t-il en regardant Hermione et Harry.

- Ouai, vous les avez faits ? répondit Harry.

- Oui, j'ai vraiment hâte d'être à la rentrée ! s'exclama-t-il.

- D'ailleurs, vous allez loger où ? demanda Ginny.

- A l'école, répondit Padma.

- Mais… Vous ne serez pas ensemble à l'école non ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Si, toutes les écoles sont dans le même bâtiment, vous ne saviez pas ? s'étonna Ron.

- Et du coup les appartements sont tous regroupés au même endroit et on en a obtenu un, sourit Padma.

- Je ne savais pas non plus, ajouta Drago. Quand tu dis toutes les écoles, c'est lesquelles ?

- L'école des aurors, de médicomagie, de droit, de potion, de journalisme, de botanique et il y a aussi une section pour travailler auprès des moldus, répondit Ron.

- Et ben, ça doit vraiment être immense ! s'exclama Harry.

- Et que sais-tu de la bibliothèque ? l'interrogea Hermione sous les regards amusés.

- Qu'elle est encore plus grande qu'à Poudlard puisqu'elle est commune à toutes les filières, l'informa-t-il.

Hermione eut un grand sourire qui fit soupirer Drago et rire les autres.

Ils parlèrent encore un moment avec Padma et Ron avant de partir pour aller voir la mère de Drago.

Narcissa les invita finalement à rester diner avec elle et ils acceptèrent avec plaisir. Ils ne rentrèrent au Square que sur les coups de minuit.

Les quelques jours de vacances qu'ils restaient à Hermione, Harry et Drago passèrent très vite.

Le 31 août au soir, la veille de la rentrée pour tous les trois, Drago était assez nerveux tandis que les deux autres se demandaient ce qui allait changer par rapport à Poudlard.

Les réveils sonnèrent de bonne heure ce mercredi 1er septembre. Drago était attendu à Poudlard un peu avant midi, puisqu'il était de coutume que les professeurs mangent entre eux le midi pour parler de la rentrée.

Hermione et Harry étaient eux attendus à 10h à l'école.

Pour une fois, Ginny prit son petit déjeuner en compagnie des trois autres. Pendant les vacances, il n'y avait en général qu'Hermione qui se levait suffisamment tôt pour pouvoir manger avec elle.

Ginny leur souhaita bonne chance avant de transplaner peu avant 9h. Harry et Hermione montèrent ensuite préparer leur sac pour la journée et vers 9h45 ils transplanèrent à l'école, laissant un Drago un peu stressé au Square.

Comme à Poudlard, il était impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte même de l'école, ils avaient donc atterris dans un petit bosquet. Autour d'eux, raisonnaient des "pop" quand des étudiants arrivaient.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bois, ils ne virent autour d'eux qu'un grand bâtiment en pierre qui ne contenait que quatre étages mais qui s'étirait en longueur. L'enceinte était complètement fermée et on y entrait grâce à un portail en fer forgé. Ils pénétrèrent donc dans un grand parc où se trouvaient une forêt et juste à côté pas loin de dix serres, toutes reliées au grand bâtiment.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment par une haute porte en bois et ils se retrouvèrent dans un grand hall où se trouvaient déjà un certain nombre d'étudiants. En face de l'entrée d'où ils étaient arrivés, se trouvait une grande baie vitrée d'où ils pouvaient apercevoir un grand lac avec des plages tout autour.

Sur leur gauche se trouvait une porte, la seule que contenait le hall et où un écriteau indiquait "salle de conférence". C'était donc ici que tous les étudiants devaient se rendre. Harry et Hermione entrèrent et ils se retrouvèrent au sommet d'un véritable amphithéâtre. Ils repérèrent rapidement les cheveux roux de Ron qui était installé au troisième rang en compagnie de Padma, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, Lavande et Luna. Ils virent avec plaisir qu'il leur avait gardé deux places à côté de lui et ils s'y installèrent.

- Salut tout le monde ! s'exclama joyeusement Harry.

- Salut ! répondirent-ils avec de grands sourires.

- C'est vraiment immense ici ! observa Hermione.

- Cet endroit est super, se réjouit Dean. J'ai hâte de visiter l'école, j'ai déjà vu les serres en arrivant mais je suis vraiment curieux de voir où mènent les deux couloirs qui partent du hall !

- Tu m'étonnes, souffla Seamus. Je sens qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer ici !

Ils continuèrent de parler gaiement et leur groupe s'agrandit au fur et à mesure que les autres arrivaient. Ils furent ainsi rejoints par Ernie et Justin Flinch-Fletchey, par Terry Boot et Anthony Goldstein ainsi que Michael Corner et Suzan Bones. Ils virent aussi arrivé Blaise Zabini et Daphnée Greengrass, deux anciens Serpentards qui se trouvaient dans leur année à Poudlard.

L'amphithéâtre se remplit rapidement et à 10h pile, les professeurs firent leur entrée et le silence s'installa aussitôt.

- Bienvenue à l'école supérieur de magie ! s'exclama un homme aux yeux bleus pétillants et aux cheveux blonds autant en bataille que ceux d'Harry. Je suis Mark Robins, le directeur de cette magnifique école qui regroupe les formations d'auror, de médicomagie, de botanique, de journalisme, de potion, de droit et d'étude des moldus. Les étudiants qui ont décidé de vivre ici, trouveront leurs appartements au 4ème étage et n'oubliez pas que l'école n'assure que les repas du midi, le matin et le soir c'est à vous de vous débrouillez dans vos appartements, expliqua-t-il. Au 3ème étage se trouve la salle où vous prendrez vos repas le midi ainsi que l'infirmerie. C'est donc aussi à cet étage que les étudiants en médicomagie auront la plupart de leurs cours. Le 2ème étage concerne principalement les étudiants en droit, journalisme et d'étude des moldus. Ensuite le 1er étage, en ce qui concerne l'aile gauche c'est la formation d'auror qui s'y trouve. Vous y trouverez notamment des salles d'entraînements qui sont en libre accès. Le reste de l'étage est l'imposante bibliothèque, n'hésitez donc pas à demander à nos bibliothécaires ou à des élèves plus âgés où vous pourrez trouver les livres qui vous intéressent afin de gagner du temps, conseilla-t-il. Pour terminer, le rez-de-chaussée. L'aile droite concerne les étudiants en botanique puisqu'elle est rattachée aux différentes serres comme vous avez peut-être pu y voir en entrant. L'aile gauche est quand à elle dédiée aux étudiants en potions et dispose de laboratoires que vous pourrez utiliser pour vous entraîner. Vous verrez en détails les lieux de vos cours avec le professeur référent de votre formation. Avant que vous ne partiez avec vos référents, je veux tout de suite vous avertir que nous ne gardons que les meilleurs, ceux qui s'amusent et qui n'obtiennent pas de notes corrects seront simplement renvoyé du programme. Sachez aussi que chaque année, un grand nombre d'étudiants arrête en cours d'année car la formation ne leur convient pas ou qu'ils trouvent ça trop dure… C'est donc à vous de travailler suffisamment pour ne pas sortir du programme… Ceci étant dit, je vais maintenant vous laissez suivre votre professeur référent. Pour l'étude des moldus, je vous laisse suivre Mr Greg Campbell, dit-il en désignant l'homme aux cheveux blanc.

Une trentaine d'étudiants se levèrent timidement pour suivre leur professeur.

- Ensuite, reprit le directeur, les étudiants en droit, vous allez suivre Mrs Eva Parker…

De nouveau, une trentaine d'élèves se levèrent dont Padma, Justin et Suzan pour suivre une femme aux longs cheveux bruns qui ne devait guère avoir plus de trente ou trente-cinq ans.

- Maintenant, les élèves pour le journalisme, je vous prie de suivre Mr John Harris, continua-t-il en montrant l'homme aux cheveux noirs et bouclés.

Cette fois une quarantaine d'élèves se levèrent dont Dean, Lavande et Michael. Quand ils furent tous sortis, le directeur reprit :

- Les élèves pour les potions, veuillez suivre Mr Derek Duncan, poursuivit-il toujours aussi imperturbable en désignant l'homme qui se trouvait à sa gauche et qui était quasiment chauve.

Encore une fois, pas loin de quarante élèves sortirent de la salle à la suite de leur professeur.

- Pour la botanique, je vous laisse suivre Mrs Ashley Hall, dit-il en montrant la femme aux cheveux courts et noirs.

Elle fut suivie par pas loin de cinquante élèves dont Ernie, Luna et Anthony.

- Les élèves en médicomagie, appela-t-il, veuillez suivre Mrs Kelly Thompson…

Hermione se leva en compagnie de Parvati et elles virent aussi Daphnée se joindre à la vingtaine d'élèves qui suivaient la femme blonde qui devait avoir pas loin de cinquante ans.

- Et pour terminer, les élèves pour l'école des aurors, vous allez suivre Mr Alan Wilson, conclut-il.

Harry, Ron, Seamus et Terry se levèrent et rejoignirent la trentaine d'élèves où se trouvait Blaise qui leur adressa d'ailleurs un léger sourire auquel ils répondirent avec surprise.

Ils suivirent donc l'homme qui devait être âgé d'une quarantaine d'année et qui avait de longs cheveux d'un brun clair, tirant sur le blond attaché avec un lien en cuir.

Une fois dans le hall, il prit le couloir qui partait dans l'aile gauche du bâtiment. Au bout de ce couloir se trouvait un escalier qu'ils empruntèrent.

- Nous voici dans notre département, déclara Wilson. Il y a plusieurs salles ici comme vous pouvez le voir. Les salles A et B sont celles qui sont en libre accès quand vous voulez vous entrainer au duel par exemple. La salle C est la salle que les élèves ont surnommé "la salle d'épuisement" puisque c'est ici que vous aurez des cours de physique, en claire, c'est ici que vous allez faire du sport et que vous allez transpirer, expliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire. Mais vous découvrirez ça demain avec le professeur McCarthy… Ah et n'oubliez pas de prendre un short et un t-shirt justement pour ce cours, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Dans la salle D vous aurez des cours de métamorphose avec Mr Stewart, continua-t-il. Pour la botanique, il faudra vous rendre dans leur département où vos cours seront assurés par Mrs Hall. De même pour les cours de potions, vous devrez vous rendre dans leur département et votre professeur sera Mr Duncan. En ce qui me concerne, je vous ferrais les cours de défense dans cette salle, qui est la salle E, au cas où vous n'auriez pas fait attention en entrant. La dernière matière que vous aurez à étudier cette année est celle que vous appréciez le moins puisqu'il s'agit du droit sorcier… C'est cependant une matière indispensable puisque tout bon auror doit connaître les lois lors de ses missions… Une dernière chose, avant chaque vacance Mr McCarthy et moi-même organisons des sortes de tournois de duels pour évaluer votre progression aussi bien au niveau des sortilèges qu'au niveau de votre endurance. Avez-vous des questions ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, Miss ? dit le professeur.

- Miss Reed, professeur. Dans vos cours on ne fera que des duels où il y aura de la théorie ?

- Il y aura un peu de théorie lorsque je vous apprendrais de nouveaux sorts mais la plupart du temps vous ferez des duels car il n'y a pas de meilleure façon que la pratique pour apprendre, répondit-il. Vous aurez donc intérêt à être très assidu dans les cours de physique sinon vous ne tiendrez jamais la cadence pendant mes cours, prévint-il d'entrée. Allez-y, Monsieur ?

- Mr Kiernan, vous ne nous avez pas dit ce que contenait les autres salles du département, déclara-t-il curieux.

- J'attendais que l'on me pose la question comme chaque année, répondit-il avec un sourire. Ces salles sont utilisées par les deuxièmes et troisièmes années, par exemple la salle F est celle où vous aurez des cours de dissimulation l'année prochaine… Bien, il est l'heure d'aller se restaurer. Avant de partir n'oubliez pas de prendre un emploi du temps, vous avez cours de potion cet après-midi à partir de 14h, leur apprit-il. Bon courage et à demain !

Harry et Ron échangèrent des regards enjoués avant d'aller récupérer un emploi du temps. Seamus et Terry les attendaient près des escaliers et c'est ensemble qu'ils montèrent au 3ème pour déjeuner. La salle possédait de nombreuses tables où le nombre de place variait de dix à vingt. Ils rejoignirent Hermione qui leur avait réservé deux places à côté d'elle et où se trouvaient des élèves plus âgés. Ils leur expliquèrent un peu comment fonctionnait l'école et leur parlèrent aussi des méthodes des profs.

- Alors Hermione, raconte un peu ce que tu as fait ce matin, lui demanda ensuite Harry.

- Mrs Thompson est notre professeur de sortilèges, c'est elle qui va nous apprendre les sorts de soins par exemple. Après on va aussi avoir des cours de potions avec Mr Duncan…

- On a le même prof de potion, le coupa Ron.

- Normal, il n'y a qu'un prof par matière ici, leur apprit un certain Seth, élève de quatrième année en potion justement.

- Ah d'accord, sourit Harry. D'ailleurs, tu as dit que tu étais en quatrième année mais tu as encore combien de temps à passé ici ?

- C'est ma dernière année, répondit-il avec un sourire. L'étude des potions est la plus longue ici… La plupart sont en trois ans comme les aurors, la botanique et la médicomagie. Le journalisme et le droit c'est en deux ans et enfin l'étude des moldus se fait en un an.

- Tu étais à Poudlard ? l'interrogea Hermione.

- Oui, j'étais à Serdaigle…

- Et malgré les cours de Rogue, tu étais passionné par les potions ? le coupa Ron complètement ahuri.

- Disons, que j'aimais beaucoup fabriqué des potions même si le prof était loin d'être sympa… Vous verrez, le professeur Duncan est complètement différent de Rogue, sourit-il. Le meilleur prof de potion ici c'est Mr Koolnart mais vous ne l'aurez pas…

- Mais tu ne nous as pas dit qu'il n'y avait qu'un prof par matière ? remarqua Harry.

- Si, Duncan c'est le prof de potions classiques on va dire… C'est lui qui enseigne aux formations d'aurors, de médicomagie et de botanique. Et aux premières et deuxièmes années de potions dites générales. Koolnart c'est celui qui n'enseigne que les poisons. Après, quand on est comme moi en étude de potion, on a aussi un prof pour les antidotes par exemple, expliqua-t-il.

- Mais tu n'as que potions en cours ? s'exclama Ron horrifié.

- Non, j'ai aussi de la botanique et des cours sur les ingrédients, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Mouai…

- Bon ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas rester parler avec vous mais j'ai un cours à 13h donc dans dix minutes, passez une bonne journée, leur souhaita-t-il avant de partir.

- Hermione, tu as cours à quelle heure ?

- A 14h, j'ai botanique, répondit-elle.

- Tu as encore de la botanique ? s'étonna Ron.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il y a des plantes médicinales je te rappel et on doit apprendre à les reconnaître, les ramasser ou encore les conserver.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé, souffla-t-il.

- Hermione, il y a bien Daphnée avec toi ? s'enquit Harry.

- Oui, mais elle a l'air d'avoir beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait jusqu'à cette année mais… Elle a souffert… Aussi bien psychologiquement que physiquement, murmura-t-elle. Son corps semble assez marqué, on peut voir pas mal de cicatrices…

- C'est vrai ? C'est bizarre… J'ai l'impression que Blaise a changé lui aussi… Physiquement il n'a rien mais, en tout cas rien de visible mais… Je ne sais pas, il nous a sourit tout à l'heure, en six ans à Poudlard ce n'était jamais arrivé… songea Harry.

- Le jour de la bataille finale, commença Hermione. Ils n'y étaient pas…

- On apprendra à les connaître et on verra bien, déclara Harry en haussant les épaules. Ron, tu ne nous ferais pas visiter tes appartements ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Si vous voulez, sourit-il. Venez.

Ils grimpèrent donc encore d'un étage et ils arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être un couloir interminable.

- Wahou ! Il y a combien d'appartements ici ? l'interrogea Harry.

- Franchement je ne sais pas, mais beaucoup. Avec Padma on a le numéro 31, venez.

Ils les entraina dans le couloir et une fois devant la porte il actionna la poignée et entra.

- Euh Ron… Ce n'était pas fermé à clés ? demanda prudemment Hermione.

- Ah si, sourit-il. Les poignées sont ensorcelées, elles reconnaissent celles des occupants et refusent d'ouvrir aux autres, expliqua-t-il.

- C'est ingénieux comme système, remarqua Harry.

- Oui, au mois pas de mot de passe à retenir alors vous en pensez quoi ?

- C'est vraiment un endroit sympa, observa Hermione. Et c'est assez grand quand même…

Lorsqu'ils eurent passés la porte, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un salon qui contenait un gros canapé moelleux devant une cheminée et près d'une étagère se trouvait un fauteuil. Le salon donnait directement sûr une petite cuisine où se trouvait une table et trois chaises. L'endroit était chaleureux, dans les tons rouges orangés avec des touches de bleues par endroit.

- Là-bas c'est la chambre, leur dit-il en leur montrant la porte qui se trouvait à côté de la cheminée.

Ils pénétrèrent donc dans la pièce à la suite de Ron et ils découvrirent une chambre dans les tons bleus avec un lit double en bois clair. De la chambre, une porte menait directement à la salle de bain où il y avait une grande douche, des toilettes, un lavabo et un miroir ici encore dans les tons bleus.

- C'est vous qui avez choisi les couleurs ? tenta Hermione.

- Oui, sourit-il. Enfin en quelque sorte… La pièce s'est colorée toute seule dès qu'on est entré. On était complètement soufflé avec Padma, c'était exactement notre style, les couleurs vont rester ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait de nouveaux occupants, expliqua-t-il.

Ils allèrent finalement s'installer dans le salon et discutèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller en cours.


	34. Chapter 34 : Physique Et Défense

**Chapitre 34 : Physique et défense**

* * *

><p>L'après-midi, Ron et Harry se rendirent au département de potion et Hermione à celui de botanique.<p>

Les deux heures de potions se passèrent vraiment bien, Seth, l'ancien élève de Serdaigle avait raison, Duncan était vraiment un bon professeur. D'entrée il leur avait fait remplir un questionnaire, qu'ils trouvèrent d'ailleurs simple comparé à ceux que Rogue leur donnait, avant de devoir réaliser une potion.

Tout le monde put terminer la potion dans le temps imparti et du coup, ils purent même sortirent avec cinq minutes d'avance, avec cependant déjà des devoirs.

Harry entraîna Ron, Seamus et Terry à la bibliothèque ce qui l'étonna lui-même. Il n'avait cependant pas envie de prendre du retard dès le début dans ses devoirs. Ron le prévint qu'il n'avait pas intérêt de remplacer Hermione à son plus grand amusement.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la bibliothèque, ils furent scotchés sur place. Le directeur avait raison, elle était immense, celle de Poudlard leur semblait bien petite à côté.

- Besoin d'aide pour trouver un livre ? s'enquit une jeune femme. Je m'appelle Lise, étudiante en deuxième année de médicomagie, leur apprit-elle. Vous recherchez quelle section ?

- Les potions, répondit Harry. Voici Terry, Seamus et Ron, dit-il en faisant les présentations. Moi c'est Harry et on est étudiant chez les aurors, termina-t-il alors que Lise les entraînait déjà au milieu des étagères.

Lorsqu'Harry lui avait dit son prénom, elle lui avait lancé un regard surpris mais n'avait pas insisté, à son plus grand soulagement.

- Voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle. On est dans la partie où se trouvent tous les livres sur les potions. Vous verrez, les livres sont classés par filière et par année donc on s'y retrouve vite. Je vous laisse, j'ai un cours de sortilèges qui va commencer, travaillez bien !

- Merci, répondirent-ils.

- Aller on s'y met pour ne pas prendre de retard, déclara Harry. Ils farfouillèrent quelques minutes dans les étagères et allèrent s'asseoir à l'une des tables avec des livres.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils travaillaient dans un silence absolu lorsqu'ils furent dérangés.

- Seam' ! Je te cherche depuis une demi-heure ! lui reprocha Lavande.

- Je travaillais comme tu peux le voir, mais maintenant que tu es là on va pouvoir rentrer. De toute façon, j'ai terminé mon devoir, sourit-il. Harry tu as raison, il faut qu'on face nos devoirs au fur et à mesure, ça nous changera de Poudlard, s'amusa-t-il. Aller, à demain pour le sport, termina-t-il avec un grimace.

Harry, Ron et Terry avaient eux aussi terminé leur devoir de potion, ils décidèrent donc d'aller s'asseoir près du lac.

- Au fait, ils logent où Seamus et Lavande ? s'enquit Terry.

- Chez Seamus, répondit Ron. Ses parents sont très pris avec leur boulot et du coup, ils ont souvent la maison pour eux. Et toi, t'habitent où ?

- Ici, répondit-il avec un sourire. Avec Anthony et Michael on s'est mit en collocation, on est à l'appartement 27.

- Je suis à l'appartement 31 avec Padma, lui apprit Ron.

- C'est cool ça, on n'est pas loin ! Et toi Harry ?

- J'habite chez moi avec Ginny, Hermione et Drago…

- Drago Malefoy ? s'exclama Terry étonné.

- Ouai, il est avec Hermione maintenant… Il a beaucoup changé tu sais… C'est même le nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard.

- Non ?

- Si, si ! rigola Ron. Harry a raison, Drago est vraiment quelqu'un de sympa maintenant… J'ai mit du temps à faire abstraction du passé mais ça en vaut la peine, admit-il.

Les trois garçons avaient atteint le lac et ils étaient installés au pied d'un arbre au bord de celui-ci.

- Terry ! Terry ! appela quelqu'un en approchant.

- Hey Anthony, Michael ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? leur demanda-t-il.

- Tu viens, on va s'installer dans l'appart' il faut qu'on choisisse nos chambre, répondit Anthony avec un sourire.

- Ah oui, j'arrive. A demain les gars ! s'exclama-t-il en partant avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

Harry et Ron restèrent près du lac jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione les rejoigne. Elle leur apprit aussitôt qu'elle avait réussi à entamer la discussion avec Daphnée et qu'elle l'avait trouvée sympa. Harry et Ron la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds avant de se rappeler que les Serpentards pouvaient changer, ils en avaient eu la preuve avec Drago.

Harry et Hermione finirent par se décider à rentrer et Ron partit aussitôt retrouver Padma.

Le lendemain, dès que leur professeur de défense les fit entrer, il les regroupa dans un coin de la salle.

- Pour commencer, je veux me faire une idée de votre niveau en duel, attaqua-t-il d'entrée. Vous allez donc combattre à tour de rôle. Je vais en désigner deux au hasard et à chaque fois, ils viendront se placer au centre de la salle pour leur duel. Ah oui et je ne veux pas que vous combattiez quelqu'un que vous connaissez… Des questions ? Non et bien c'est parfait, allons-y.

Ron se retrouva désigné avec un garçon blond répondant au nom de Will et dès que leur professeur en donna l'ordre, leur duel débuta. Ron eut quelques difficultés mais il finit par l'emporter.

Tout comme Ron, Seamus, Terry mais aussi Blaise remportèrent leur duel. Harry fut le dernier à passer et il se retrouva face à un certain Fabian.

Son duel fut le plus rapide, en moins de cinq minutes il avait mit son adversaire au tapis.

- Vous avez tous un niveau tout à fait acceptable, il vous manque cependant de l'endurance et vous êtes beaucoup trop lent. De plus, j'entends encore des formules donc à partir de maintenant je veux que vous utilisiez tous les informulés, déclara-t-il. D'après ce que j'ai vu, les élèves venant de Poudlard semblent les plus aiguisés au duel ce qui ne m'étonne pas au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas… Maintenant, vous allez vous dispersez un peu partout dans la salle par groupe de deux, et toujours avec quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas et vous allez faire des duels, leur dit-il. Je vais passer dans chacun des groupes pour dire ce qui va ou ne va pas. Aller, au travail !

Harry se retrouva avec Will, le garçon que Ron avait affronté précédemment et ils partirent dans un coin de la salle.

Quand tout le monde fut installé, le professeur érigea des barrières de protections autour de chaque groupe et donna le signal de départ.

Harry trouva que Will avait un niveau un peu plus élevé que Fabian mais il ne mit guère plus de temps à remporter son duel. Ils ne devaient cependant pas s'arrêter tant que leur professeur ne leur avait rien dit.

Harry et Will étaient dans leur troisième duel lorsque leur professeur vint les voir.

- Howan, vous êtes beaucoup trop lent, déclara-t-il d'entrer. Potter décrypte vos moindres mouvements de poignet et il sait d'avance quel sort vous allez utiliser.

- Oui ben ce n'est pas n'importe qui non plus, grommela Will.

- D'accord il a un niveau supérieur au votre, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas faire d'effort, répliqua sèchement Wilson.

Will rougit légèrement et hocha finalement la tête avec un air furieux sur le visage.

- Recommencez un duel, ordonna-t-il.

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux et Harry attendit que Will l'attaque en premier, ce qui ne plut pas à son professeur.

- Potter, dans un duel on ne laisse pas son adversaire attaquer, vous devez pourtant le savoir.

Harry hocha la tête et après avoir roulé sur le côté pour éviter un sort, il contre-attaqua avec un puissant stupéfixe qui atteignit son camarade. Il prononça aussitôt le contre-sort et ils attendirent les commentaires de leur professeur.

- C'était un peu mieux, dit-il à l'intention de Will. Potter, en aucun cas je ne veux que vous laissiez le temps à vos adversaires d'être prêt. Si j'ai donné l'ordre de commencer le duel, vous attaquez, qu'il soit prêt ou non, c'est clair ? lui demanda-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Oui Monsieur, répondit-il.

Wilson lui fit un léger sourire avant de faire stopper tous les duels afin de former de nouveaux duos.

A 10h, ils étaient assez fatigués et leur professeur venait à peine de les congédier que la porte s'ouvrit à la volé.

- Alors Alan, ils ont de l'endurance cette année les premières années ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Tout d'abord, je vous présente le professeur McCarthy, votre professeur de physique, dit-il en regardant ses élèves. Et pour répondre à ta question Scott, tu as de quoi les achever en peu de temps, déclara-t-il en lui rendant son sourire.

- C'est ce que je vais tester dans quelques minutes, aller, tout le monde dans la salle C ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. A tout à l'heure Alan, je viendrais te faire un compte rendu de cette première séance, rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Harry échangea un regard avec Ron et il comprit qu'il pensait comme lui. Ils allaient passer les deux prochaines heures à transpirer sans ménagement.

- Donc comme vous l'a dit, votre professeur de défense, je suis le professeur McCarthy votre professeur de physique ou de sport, appelez ça comme vous voulez, déclara-t-il avec un sourire. Le but de mes cours est très simple, vous faire gagner du muscles ! Pour ça, cette salle contient de quoi vous faire transpirer… Mais avant que vous ne découvriez ce que je vous ai préparé, allez vous changer. Les vestiaires sont derrières cette porte et il y a des douches pour tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il. Je veux tout le monde ici dans trois minutes.

Tout le monde se leva précipitamment et couru presque jusqu'à la porte indiquée. Le vestiaire des filles était ensuite sur la gauche et celui des garçons sur la droite. Harry remarqua qu'elle n'était que sept filles alors que d'après ce que Terry lui avait dit, ils étaient vingt et un garçons.

Trois minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous de retour devant leur professeur qui portait tout comme eux un short et un t-shirt. Harry scruta attentivement Blaise et il put voir que ses bras et ses jambes comportaient un certain nombre de cicatrices. Encore une fois, il ne comprit pas mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longuement là-dessus car leur professeur commençait déjà son cours.

- C'est très simple, on va commencer par courir. Et je ne veux voir personne marcher... On va commencer par une demi-heure, c'est parti ! s'exclama-t-il sans plus d'explications.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à courir et au bout de dix minutes, la plupart n'en pouvait déjà plus.

- Non, non, non, on ne s'arrête ! Encore vingt minutes, Wilson avait raison, vous n'avez pas d'endurance ! Mais je vais vous en faire moi de l'endurance !

Quand le temps imparti fut enfin terminé, ils commencèrent tous par s'asseoir.

- Ah oui j'ai oublié de vous dire une des règles fondamentales de ce cours, on ne s'assoit pas ! Tout le monde debout, le cours n'est pas finit ! s'exclama-t-il. Bon, deuxième exercice… Vous allez courir mais cette fois vous allez devoir franchir des obstacles qui vont se mettre en travers de votre chemin, et pas la peine d'essayer de passer à côté, l'obstacle se déplacera avec vous, les prévint-il avec un sourire amusé. Des questions ? Non, et bien c'est reparti pour une demi-heure.

Cette deuxième demi-heure fut encore pire que la première. Ils étaient déjà fatigués d'avoir déjà couru si longtemps et en plus, il devait sauter par-dessus des troncs d'arbres, des bancs, des murets ou encore slalomer entre des poteaux…

- Alors comment allez-vous ? leur demanda McCarthy qui semblait à peine essoufflé alors qu'eux devaient souffler bruyamment pour reprendre une respiration à peu près normal et qu'ils étaient écarlates. Vous avez deux minutes pour aller boire et après on commence un nouvelle exercice.

Leurs deux minutes de repos passèrent beaucoup trop vite et lorsqu'ils revinrent devant leur professeur, ils essayaient encore de reprendre leur souffle.

- Maintenant que vos muscles sont bien chauds, on va pouvoir passer aux exercices plus techniques, lança-t-il joyeusement. Si certains d'entre vous on déjà vu des cours de musculation de moldus, vous remarquerez qu'on va utiliser le même genre d'exercices pour commencer. Si je vous dis, abdos, pompes et tractions, ça vous fait pensez à quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Certains comme Seamus, firent de magnifiques grimaces tandis que les autres questionnaient du regard leur professeur.

- Vous allez vite apprendre, dit-il pour toute réponse. Voyons, vous êtes 28 donc… J'en veux neuf ici, déclara-t-il en faisait apparaître des tapis. Neuf autres près des vestiaires et dix ici, termina-t-il en faisait apparaître des barres de traction.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le groupe qui était vers les vestiaires.

- Tout le monde regarde, je ne fais les démonstrations qu'une seule fois. Donc ici, vous allez faire des pompes, c'est tout simple, regardez…

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il se mit à en faire une dizaine sans le moindre effort apparent.

- Vous allez me faire des séries de dix pour commencer, et n'oubliez pas que la salle est magique… En gros, tant que vous n'en aurez pas fait dix, vous ne pourrez pas vous relevez et ça sera pareil pour chaque exercice, leur apprit-il.

Ses élèves échangèrent des coups d'œil résignés mais sans le moindre enthousiasme.

- Sur les tapis, vous allez faire des abdos, comme ceci…

Après avoir montré l'exemple, il ajouta :

- Vous me faites des séries de vingt-cinq et comme tout à l'heure, vous serez obligé de tous les faire avant d'avoir quelques minutes de récupération, rappela-t-il. Et le dernier exercice, les tractions… Vous allez faire des séries de dix et vos mains ne lâcheront pas la barre tant que les dix ne seront pas faites bien évidemment, conclut-il après avoir fait la dernière démonstration.

- Monsieur ? On a le droit à combien de temps de pause entre chaque série ? demanda un garçon blond.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, la salle vous fera vous remettre au travail, s'amusa leur professeur. C'est parti !

Pendant que ses élèves travaillaient, McCarthy passa dans les groupes pour leur donner des conseils. Il les laissa un quart d'heure par exercice, avec des pause de trente secondes entre chaque série et d'une minute quand ils changeaient d'exercice.

- Bien, on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il en faisant disparaître tout le matériel. Je vous libère avec une dizaine de minutes d'avance, vous pourrez profiter d'une bonne douche chaude pour détendre vos muscles. Etant donné que nous n'avons que deux cours par semaine, je vous conseil vivement de vous entraîner chez vous. Bon après-midi, leur souhaita-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie tandis que ses élèves se rendaient dans les vestiaires.

- Mes muscles sont officiellement hors-service pour le moment ! s'exclama Ron avec une légère grimace.

- Ce n'est pas une salle d'épuisement, c'est une salle de torture ! râla le dénommé Will.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec une salle de torture ! riposta aussitôt Harry sur un ton glacial alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Le silence se fit soudain dans le vestiaire. Ceux qui ne connaissaient Harry que par sa célébrité étaient plus que stupéfait par le ton qu'il venait d'employer. Ron déposa doucement sa main sur son épaule et la pressa pour lui demander de se calmer.

- Si j'ai envie de dire que c'est une salle de torture je le dis, un point c'est tout ! répliqua méchamment Will après quelques secondes.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est alors ne crie pas des mensonges ! explosa Harry en se dégageant de la main de Ron.

Ron, qui ne voulait aucunement affronter la colère de son meilleur ami alla rejoindre Seamus et Terry qui observaient la scène à distance avec beaucoup d'inquiétude dans le regard, car ils avaient déjà tous vu un Harry sortir de ses gonds. Blaise aussi se tenait légèrement en retrait car il connaissait très bien les élans de rage de l'ancien Gryffondor.

- Tu ne connais pas ma vie Potter ! lâcha-t-il tout aussi brutalement.

- Peut-être mais vu ce que tu dis, je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais été torturé alors maintenant tais-toi ! cracha-t-il alors qu'il tremblait de rage.

- Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne ! répondit-il hargneusement. Et même si je n'ai jamais été torturé, je sais très bien ce que ça peut faire alors…

- Alors rien du tout ! le coupa farouchement Harry en s'avançant encore d'un pas. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer la douleur que représente la torture, qu'elle soit mentale ou physique !

Les deux garçons se lançaient des regards plus que noirs et certains de leurs camarades avaient reculés de plusieurs pas face à la fureur qui animait Harry en cet instant.

Tout d'un coup Blaise s'avança, posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry et lança un regard venimeux à Will.

- Le torture laisse des traces je te signal, si c'était une torture physique tu en gardes des cicatrices, lui dit-il sur un ton glacial en lui montrant ses deux bras lacérés de cicatrices. Et que ce soit la physique ou la mentale, tu n'es plus jamais le même et surtout, tu n'en parles pas car ce sont des souvenirs extrêmement douloureux… Alors maintenant arrête de dire des choses dont tu ignores tout ! conclut-il tout aussi glacial tandis que Ron avait réussit à faire reculer Harry de quelques pas.

Will jeta un coup d'œil légèrement effrayé à Blaise, il faut dire qu'avec son mètre quatre-vingt sept et sa peau noire il était assez impressionnant. Et ses yeux marron approchaient dangereusement le noir sous l'effet de la colère.

Ron entraina Harry dans la salle d'entrainement après avoir lancé un regard de remerciement à Blaise, qui les avaient d'ailleurs suivit hors des vestiaires. Harry n'avait toujours pas desserré les mâchoires et son regard était toujours aussi sombre, tandis que son corps était encore parcouru pas des tremblements.

- Harry, calme-toi ! lui souffla Ron.

- Il… Il… Il parle de torture alors que… tenta-t-il d'articuler toujours autant hors de lui.

- Je sais Harry, tenta de nouveau Ron.

- Je sais que…

Mais de nouveau il ne put terminer sa phrase. Il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi sa colère avait explosé si rapidement mais il n'arrivait pas à la contenir. Il envoya un grand coup de point dans le mûr qui se trouvait près de lui et la douleur qui suivit le sinistre craquement n'arrangea en rien son humeur.

- Ok Harry, tu respires lentement et calmement, on va aller prendre une douche bien chaude pour se détendre et ensuite on ira trouver Hermione, je suis sûr qu'elle pourra soigner ta main, lui dit doucement Ron. Mais d'abord, tu te calmes. Merci, murmura alors Ron à l'attention d'un Blaise silencieux.

Blaise hocha la tête mais ne sembla pas décidé à rajouter quoi que ce soit.

Harry observa Ron et il put voir que lui aussi était irrité par les propos de Will. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers Blaise et il fut surpris de voir de la peine dans son regard. Hermione avait raison, il lui était arrivé quelque chose…

Harry fit alors ce que Ron attendait de lui, c'est-à-dire se calmer, en tout cas en apparence car à l'intérieur il bouillait littéralement de rage. Il se rendit de nouveau dans les vestiaires et après avoir récupéré ses affaires, il fila aussitôt dans une douche.

L'eau chaude lui fit du bien. Elle lui permit de faire redescendre un peu sa colère et de détendre ses muscles. Par contre, sa main le faisait toujours souffrir. Il avait tapé un peu trop fort dans ce mur et il était presque sûr qu'il s'était cassé quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa douche, il ne restait plus que Ron, Seamus et Terry dans le vestiaire, Blaise avait déjà filé.

- Ils ont dit quoi les autres quand on est sorti avec Ron et… Blaise ? demanda aussitôt Harry à Seamus et Terry sur un ton tout à fait calme.

- Certains s'en sont prit à Will… Et d'autres nous ont posé des questions sur toi, avoua Seamus.

- Quelles genres de questions ? interrogea-t-il sèchement.

- Là plupart ont demandé ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire en ta présence, ils ont entendu parler de ce que tu as déjà vécu et ne veulent pas commettre d'impairs, répondit-il rapidement, pas très rassuré face à l'air qu'abordait Harry.

Harry acquiesça et sorti rapidement des vestiaires.

- Il faut qu'on trouve Hermione, marmonna-t-il en tenant sa main contre lui.

- Hermione ? releva Terry.

- Euh… hésita Ron.

- Tu peux lui dire, lâcha Harry sans se retourner.

- Il a frappé un mûr tout à l'heure, répondit-il alors.

Seamus leva les yeux au ciel, ce qu'Harry ne vit pas puisqu'il était occupé à monter les escaliers. Ils se dirigeaient dans la salle des repas, l'endroit où ils avaient le plus de chance de la trouver vu que c'était l'heure du déjeuner.

- Harry ? appela Ron lorsqu'ils furent dans la salle.

- Quoi ?

- Je vais rejoindre Padma, on se retrouve après d'accord ? dit-il.

Harry hocha la tête et le vit se diriger là où se trouvait Padma, Parvati et Lavande, du coup Seamus alla aussi les rejoindre. Terry le laissa aussi pour retrouver Anthony et Michael. Il finit par trouver Hermione qui discutait justement avec Daphnée. Blaise était assis juste à côté de la seconde, le regard toujours aussi sombre.

- Harry que t'es-t-il déjà arrivé ? demanda aussitôt Hermione quand il arriva près d'elle.

- Je te dirais ça ce soir, mais si tu pouvais soigner ma main ça m'arrangerais, grimaça-t-il.

- Je ne sais même pas ce que tu as Harry, comment veux-tu que je te soigne ! répondit-elle gentiment.

- Il existe pourtant un sort de diagnostique, soupira-t-il.

- Oui mais on n'a pas encore eu cours de sortilèges je te signal et je ne connais pas ce sort, déclara-t-elle avec un regard d'excuse.

- Bon… Tu m'accompagnes à l'infirmerie après le déjeuner ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Comme promis, Hermione alla avec lui jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il rencontra donc Mrs Coops, l'infirmière de l'école qui lui apprit qu'il s'était cassé deux phalanges. Elle lui fit donc boire une potion avant de lui jeter un sort qui le fit sérieusement grimacer. Elle lui banda ensuite la main et lui dit qu'il n'aurait plus mal dans peu de temps mais qu'il devait garder le bandage jusqu'à ce soir. Il la remercia et pria Merlin pour ne pas finir trop souvent à l'infirmerie, comme c'était trop souvent le cas à Poudlard.

La pause de midi avait permit à Harry de finir de se calmer et quand il arriva en cours de botanique à 15h, il ne prêta aucune attention à Will bien que celui-ci chercha à accrocher son regard.

Après le cours, ils filèrent directement à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs et après s'être perdu au milieu des livres, ils finirent par enfin trouver la section botanique.

Ils s'installèrent à une table et ils furent rejoints par Fabian, le garçon qu'Harry avait affronté en premier lors de leur cours de défense et par le garçon blond qui avait prit la parole tout à l'heure en physique et qui s'appelait Max d'après ce que Terry leur souffla.

Quand ils eurent fini leur devoir de botanique, ils discutèrent avec les deux garçons et ils les trouvèrent très sympathique comparé à Will.

Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque tous ensemble aux alentours de 19h et Harry, Blaise, Fabian et Max se dirigèrent ensemble jusqu'au lieu de transplanage. Au milieu du parc, ils tombèrent sur Will qui ne se priva pas pour leur montrer ce qu'il pensait d'eux. Harry sentit sa colère revenir en lui en une fraction de seconde et il sortit aussitôt sa baguette qu'il pointa sur lui. C'est encore une fois Blaise qui lui sauva la mise en l'empêchant d'attaquer Will.

- Arrête ! s'exclama Blaise en lui attrapant le poignet.

- Il n'en vaut pas la peine, rajouta Fabian en jetant un regard noir à Will.

Blaise entraîna alors Harry jusqu'au petit bois de transplanage, lui demanda où il habitait et le fit aussitôt transplaner au Square après avoir fait un signe de tête à Fabian et Max.


	35. Chapter 35 : Vérité

**Chapitre 35 : Vérité**

* * *

><p>Harry entra comme une furie chez lui, manquant de renverser Drago qui venait de remonter de la cuisine.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre en voyant Blaise.

Drago devint aussitôt très pâle alors que ses yeux s'assombrissaient.

- Drago, murmura Blaise tout aussi désorienté.

Les deux jeunes hommes laissèrent transparaître beaucoup d'émotions sur leur visage alors qu'ils s'observaient. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Drago s'avança vers lui et le serra contre lui, retenant à grande peine des larmes.

- Merlin merci, chuchota Drago. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te revoir, je te croyais mort, lâcha-t-il aussitôt en s'écartant de lui.

- Mort ? répéta Blaise d'une voix blanche.

Drago hocha tristement la tête.

- Attends, mais tu vis avec Harry ? Vous êtes…

- On n'est pas ensemble si c'est ça que tu insinues, je suis avec quelqu'un et lui aussi… Mais oui, on habite ensemble, longue histoire… Mais que lui est-il arrivé ? s'enquit-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Tu es proche de lui ? demanda Blaise pour toute réponse.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Il te parle facilement ?

- En général oui, mais où veux-tu en venir ? s'impatienta Drago.

- Va le voir alors, je pense qu'il a besoin de parler… Son regard en dit long sur ce qu'il ressent…

- Mais…

- Pas de mais Drago ! le coupa-t-il.

- Tu me dois des explications ! s'exclama-il.

- Et toi aussi, rajouta Blaise.

- Reviens ce soir alors, vers 21h…

- Je peux venir avec Daph' dans ce cas ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Quoi ? Daphnée ? Non… Mais… Non… bredouilla Drago en palissant de nouveau.

- Tu la croyais morte aussi ? murmura Blaise.

Drago ne put qu'hocher la tête, une partie de son passé était en train de ressurgir dans sa tête… Son père lui avait menti, ils lui avaient tous menti…

- Ce soir Blaise, chuchota Drago après avoir reprit ses esprits.

Blaise acquiesça et parti aussitôt.

Drago resta planté deux bonnes minutes dans le hall, refoulant ses souvenirs et débattant avec lui-même s'il devait ou non aller voir Harry. Il finit par monter les marches et se dirigea vers le salon. Il entrouvrit légèrement la porte et put voir qu'il était bien là.

Il était assis par terre, adossé au canapé, les jambes serrées contre lui et le front posé sur ses genoux. Drago approcha doucement, sans bruit et au fur et à mesure qu'il avança, il put voir qu'il tremblait de la tête au pied et qu'il essayait d'étouffer des sanglots.

Il sortit finalement sa baguette pour insonoriser la pièce et bloqua aussi la porte afin de ne pas être dérangé par les filles. Dès que ce fut fait, il alla s'asseoir à côté d'Harry qui n'eut aucune réaction bien qu'ils se touchaient.

Drago soupira et passa finalement un bras autour de ses épaules. Il sentit Harry se tendre brutalement et il releva finalement les yeux vers lui.

Drago frissonna lorsqu'il vit toute la douleur qui habitait les deux prunelles de son ami. Blaise avait raison, Harry venait de revoir des choses qu'il avait préféré oublier. Jamais Drago n'avait vu une telle douleur dans ses yeux émeraude, même lorsqu'il lui apprenait l'occlumancie.

- Raconte-moi Harry, chuchota Drago en le serrant contre lui pour essayer de faire diminuer ses tremblement.

Harry sembla hésité puis il se jeta à l'eau. Il lui raconta tout, les paroles de Will et ses conséquences, c'est-à-dire la remonter de souvenirs plus que douloureux, sa rage quand il avait frappé le mur, sa rage qui avait eu du mal à s'en aller et qui était revenu quand ils avaient croisé Will avant de rentrer…

Drago ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois et il sentit Harry se détendre au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, ses prunelles s'éclaircissaient et ses larmes s'étaient arrêtées.

Quand il eut fini, Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago et ferma les yeux avant de chuchoter un "merci". Drago eut un sourire et pressa doucement son épaule. Il sortit de nouveau sa baguette et leva les sortilèges qu'il avait placé en entrant.

Il fixa son regard dans l'antre vide de la cheminée et il se perdit dans ses pensées, repensant à tout ce qu'Harry venait de lui avouer et la réapparition de Blaise. Tout d'un coup, il entendit les voix d'Hermione et Ginny qui les appelaient. Il savait qu'Harry s'était endormi et il ne voulait pas le réveiller en répondant, il attendit donc qu'elles entrent dans le salon.

- Harry ? Drago ?

- Chut, siffla-t-il dès qu'elles furent dans la pièce.

Hermione et Ginny restèrent interdites quelques secondes en les voyants. Finalement, elles approchèrent à pas de loup et s'assirent par terre, face à eux.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda aussitôt Ginny qui avait comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas dès qu'elle avait vu le visage d'Harry.

- C'est en rapport avec sa main cassée de ce matin ? s'enquit doucement Hermione.

Drago hocha la tête tandis que Ginny fronçait les sourcils en regardant la main bandée d'Harry.

- Sa main cassée ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je vais vous expliquer, murmura Drago en jetant un regard à Harry qui dormait toujours sur son épaule.

Il leur raconta alors toute l'histoire et dès qu'il eut fini, Ginny se leva comme une furie.

- Je vais aller lui régler son compte à celui-là ! cracha-t-elle.

- Il n'en vaut pas la peine, dit Harry dans un murmure.

- Tu ne dors plus depuis longtemps ? demanda doucement Hermione.

- J'ai entendu la fin, admit-il en ouvrant enfin les yeux et en se redressant. Désolé d'avoir squatté ton épaule, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Drago.

- Ce n'est rien et… Si ça t'as réconforté et bien tant mieux, sourit-il en enlevant son bras.

Harry hocha la tête et lui rendit son sourire.

- Ginny, viens te rassoir, je trouverai un moyen de me venger de lui mais pour l'instant… Kreattur ! appela-t-il.

- Oui ? demanda l'elfe en apparaissant devant lui.

- Tu veux bien nous apportez le diner ici s'il te plait ? lui demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr Harry ! Kreattur revient tout de suite ! s'exclama l'elfe ravi.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Drago leur parla de Blaise et Daphnée et les prévint qu'ils les avaient invités ce soir.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec eux ? demanda doucement Harry. Tu semble complètement chamboulé…

- Ils… Mon père mais aussi leurs parents m'avaient affirmé qu'ils étaient morts… Ils avaient soi-disant désobéit à Poudlard et comme ils étaient des sang-purs et en plus de Serpentards… Ils avaient été tué pour l'exemple, pour montrer que les ordres de Vous-Savez-Qui ne pouvaient pas être contestés…

Quand la sonnette retentie à 21h, ils purent tous voir Drago se tendre brutalement.

Harry alla ouvrir la porte et les entraina aussitôt dans le salon où Drago, Ginny et Hermione attendaient.

Daphnée se jeta aussitôt sur Drago et l'étreignit avec force. Ils installèrent ensuite tous autour de la petite table basse et Drago prit la parole :

- Daphnée, Blaise, comment ? murmura-t-il. Mon père mais aussi vos parents m'ont certifié que vous aviez été tué… Vous auriez désobéit aux ordres des Carrow…

- Une partie est vraie, admit Blaise. On a bien désobéit aux Carrow… Tu y étais aussi Wea… Ginny, se reprit-il. Et vous, vous avez bien du entendre parler de comment ça sa passait à Poudlard à cette époque ? leur demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Harry d'une voix dure. Vous aviez des cours de magie noire, les punis pouvaient recevoir le doloris… J'imagine très bien le reste, je n'ai pas besoin de détails !

- Les Serpentards devaient faire appliquer l'ordre, ils devaient user du doloris sur les autres élèves lors des punitions mais… Certains refusaient, murmura-t-il alors que ses yeux s'assombrissaient.

- Et vous faisiez partis des Serpentards qui refusaient d'appliquer ces méthodes, déclara doucement Harry qui commençait à comprendre.

Il hocha la tête et échangea un regard avec Daphnée.

- La dernière année a été dur pour nous deux… continua Daphnée. Après les vacances de Pâques, on n'est pas retourné à l'école et on a disparu dans la nature si on peut dire…

- Vous n'étiez pas à la bataille finale ? les interrogea Ron.

- Non, on a réapparu seulement au mois de septembre et on a aussitôt été voir le nouveau Ministre pour… Pour discuter de notre fuite pendant la guerre… On a été interrogé sous veritaserum… Il nous a notamment posé des questions qui lui permettait de prouver qu'on avait rien à voir avec Vous-Savez-Qui…

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Ron. Je veux dire, pourquoi vous avez fuit ? Vous étiez des Serpentards et en plus des sangs purs selon les critères de l'autre cinglé… Alors, pourquoi ?

- Cette année là, on s'arrangeait pour être tout le temps ensemble… Même la nuit on ne se quittait pas, on avait trop peur… En plus Drago, tu n'étais plus là, on ne savait pas ce qui t'étais arrivé… On savait que l'année d'avant tu avais eu une mission mais ensuite, on n'a plus jamais eu de tes nouvelles… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, on ne savait pas ce que tu étais devenu, si tu étais toujours vivant… finit-il la voix brisée

- Je vous expliquerais après, murmura Drago les yeux brillants. Continuez votre histoire…

- On avait tout le temps peur… Peur de certains Serpentards qui étaient ravis de torturer les élèves… Peur des Carrow… Peur de Rogue en qui on avait pourtant confiance avant… Daph' ne voulait plus aller dormir dans son dortoir où Pansy et Millicent se réjouissaient de ce qui se passait… Le soir, elle se glissait dans le dortoir des garçons et on dormait ensemble, dans mon lit auquel on appliquait un tas de sorts de protection mais même avec ça on dormait mal, on avait la trouille… se rappela-t-il avec peine. Les Carrow mettaient des Serpentards en fraction dans les couloirs après le couvre feu, comme ils nous savaient proches, ils ont décidés de nous laisser ensemble pour les rondes, disant qu'on serait plus efficace, et évidemment, on a surprit des élèves hors du dortoir… On ne voulait pas les punir alors on faisait comme si on ne les avait pas vu et on filait dans un autre couloir… A chaque fois qu'on faisait nos rondes, on procédait ainsi… Et un soir de décembre, Alecto a comprit pourquoi on ne ramenait jamais personne de nos rondes, elle a vu ce qu'on faisait… Elle nous a alors trainé dans les cachots et…

- Et on a subis un tas de sortilèges dont le doloris, murmura Daphnée en comprenant qu'il avait du mal à continuer. Après ça, les Carrow nous ont testés… A chaque ronde on était surveillé mais on a toujours refusé de ramener des élèves alors c'est nous qui subissions leurs châtiments… On ne sait pas comment on a réussi à tenir tout ce temps… Quasiment une fois par semaine on subissait une pluie de sortilèges, plus douloureux les uns que les autres… Puis, le jour des vacances de Pâques, Rogue nous a convoqués dans son bureau… Là, on s'est dit que tout était fini… Dès que la porte de son bureau fut fermée, on l'a vu mettre en place un tas de sorts sur la porte… On était paralysé par la peur… Il nous a alors expliqué qu'il avait organisé notre départ, qu'il fallait qu'on parte se cacher… On n'en croyait pas nos oreilles, il voulait nous sauver, on ne comprenait plus rien… Il nous a laissé dans son bureau le temps qu'il aille chercher nos affaires. Tout le temps qu'il fut parti, on n'a pas décroché un mot… Quand il est revenu avec nos deux malles, il nous les a donné en précisant qu'il nous avait aussi mit des vivres et des potions de soins…

- On était en sale état à ce moment, nos plaies n'étaient pas soignées puisque les Carrow nous interdisaient d'aller à l'infirmerie pour recevoir des soins, expliqua rapidement Blaise qui s'était reprit. Après ça il nous a donné un vieux livre en nous disant que c'était un portoloin qui allait nous conduire en Irlande… Une fois qu'on serait là-bas, il nous a dit comment nous protéger et de ne jamais revenir en Angleterre tant que la guerre n'était pas finie… Et c'est ce qu'on a fait… On a suivi ses conseils à la lettre et on ne nous a jamais retrouvés… On écoutait "Potterveille" pour se tenir informé de ce qui se passait en Angleterre, on vivait dans une tente que Rogue nous avait donnée et on changeait régulièrement d'endroit…

- Grâce à ses potions, on a pu guérir le plus gros de nos blessures et le livre qui nous avait servi de portoloin était justement un livre pour faire les potions de soin et apprendre les sorts de bases pour soigner quelqu'un… Je me suis mit à l'étudier et j'ai fini pas réussir à préparer les potions et réaliser les sorts… Il nous a sauvés la vie et ça on ne pourra jamais l'oublier, on aurait aimé le remercier mais il est mort… soupira-t-elle tristement.

- Grâce à un article de la Gazette, on a enfin su toute la vérité sur lui. On a été soulagé d'apprendre qu'il avait toujours été vraiment du côté de Dumbledore et non de l'autre assassin… acheva Blaise.

- Vous auriez du en parler avant, déclara Harry. Il ne faut pas garder en soi ce genre de chose, après ça nous ronge de l'intérieur, comme un acide…

- Pourquoi tu dis "nous" ? releva aussitôt Daphnée.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et échangea un regard avec Hermione.

- Parce que je sais ce que c'est que de garder trop de chose en soi, on finit par se renfermer… On ne vit plus si quelqu'un ne nous fait pas ouvrir les yeux, admit-il lentement en se rappelant le mois qui avait suivit la guerre.

Ginny lui pressa doucement la main, elle avait vu les ombres voiler de nouveau son regard. Il lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse auquel elle répondit par un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le silence dura plusieurs minutes, mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant et il n'avait pas besoin d'être comblé. Blaise le rompit finalement :

- Je suis curieux Drago, dit-il. Comment Harry et toi êtes devenus amis et surtout, comment Hermione et toi êtes parvenus à sortir ensemble ?

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un petit sourire avant qu'il ne réponde :

- Je vais commencer par répondre à la première partie de ta question, sourit-il. J'étais en vacances dans un coin reculé d'Irlande où je pensais être tranquille. Il n'y avait pas de villes sorcières ou moldues à proximité… Et un jour, alors que je me rendais sur ma plage favorite, je vis un homme assis sur un rocher…

- C'était Harry, devina Blaise.

- Ouai, je ne te dis pas le choc ! s'amusa-t-il.

- Complètement ! renchéri Harry. Je vais là-bas pour prendre mes distances avec mon passé, les journalistes et tout ce qui va avec ma fichue célébrité et qui apparaît ? Mon meilleur ennemi de Poudlard ! rit-il à ce souvenir.

Drago reprit son récit, racontant les multiples accrochages qu'ils avaient eu au début et comment, ils avaient fini par réussir à passer plusieurs heures ensemble sans avoir envie de jeter un sort à l'autre. Il révéla ensuite qu'Harry et lui avaient continué à passer beaucoup de temps ensemble et comment Harry l'avait intégrer dans sa bande d'amis, tous d'anciens Gryffondors, Serdaigles ou Poufsouffles. Il en arriva finalement à révéler les sentiments qui avaient commencé à l'animer dès qu'il pensait à Hermione et comment, grâce à Harry, il avait eu le courage de lui dire, enfin de l'embrasser même…

Quand il eut achevé son récit, le silence s'installa de nouveau.

- Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais de tes journées ? le questionna Daphnée.

- Je suis professeur de défense à Poudlard, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Professeur ? s'exclamèrent Blaise et Daphnée d'une seule voix.

- Oui, rit-il. Encore une idée d'Harry d'ailleurs !

- Cette nouvelle vie te va à merveille, déclara soudain Blaise. Je ne t'avais jamais vu autant sourire, aussi détendu… J'ai l'impression d'enfin découvrir le vrai Drago…

Drago sourit, échangeant un regard lumineux avec Blaise.

- Et comment vont tes parents ? s'enquit-il.

Drago se figea aussitôt et Blaise comprit qu'il avait gaffé.

- Ma mère est tombée malade, mon père n'en avait rien à faire alors je suis parti… Quand elle est sortie de l'hôpital, je lui ai trouvé une maison dans le monde moldu et je suis parti en Irlande… Je ne vois plus mon père et je me porte très bien ainsi, résuma-t-il sur un ton détaché. Et vous, vos parents ? demanda-t-il à son tour.

- Morts, répondit Daphnée avec indifférence. Et je peux t'assurer qu'on est mieux ainsi ! On a hérité et grâce à cet argent on a pu acheter une petite maison dans Londres.

Drago hocha la tête, ne sachant de toute façon pas quoi rajouter.

- Et euh… Ginny, tu fais quoi toi ? s'enquit timidement Daphnée.

- Je suis poursuiveuse dans l'équipe des Harpies, répondit-elle avec un sourire après s'être remit du fait que Daphnée lui ait adressé la parole si gentiment.

- Joueuse professionnelle ? releva Blaise à voix basse.

Elle acquiesça tandis que ses joues rosissaient légèrement.

Ils continuèrent de discuter une grande partie de la soirée, et quand Daphnée et Blaise retournèrent chez eux, il était déjà largement plus de minuit.

Le cours de droit qu'eurent les premières années chez les aurors dès 9h du matin fut particulièrement long pour Harry et Blaise puisque leur nuit avait été assez courte. Ils prirent cependant sur eux-mêmes pour prendre des notes et comprendre ce que racontait leur professeur, Mrs Parker. Mais il fallait bien admette qu'un cours de droit était aussi ennuyant qu'un cours d'histoire à Poudlard.

Avant leur cours de métamorphose de l'après-midi, ils eurent largement le temps de faire leur devoir de droit, ainsi, en fin de journée ils n'avaient plus que leur devoir de métamorphose à faire.

* * *

><p><em>Et cinq chapitres de plus ! A partir de maintenant, je vais publier un chapitre à chaque fois. J'en ai encore d'avance puisque je suis dans l'écriture du 41ème mais je préfère garder cette avance et publier régulièrement =) Donc à moins d'un problème, je continue de publier le mercredi et le weekend...<em>

_Je peux déjà vous dire que le titre du 36ème sera "découverte" mais je n'en dit pas plus..._

_Encore merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et à ce weekend !  
><em>


	36. Chapter 36 : Découverte

_A Gabrielle Luna Tonks Potter RM : tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews, ensuite, un OS, c'est une fic' en un seul chapitre et pour voir les miens, tu cliques sur mon pseudo et tu auras accès à toutes les fic' que j'ai écrit =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 36 : Découverte<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry fut heureux de voir le weekend arriver cependant, lorsqu'il rentra au Square le vendredi soir, il vit qu'un hibou l'attendait. Il récupéra la lettre avec un froncement de sourcils mais eut un sourire lorsqu'il vit le sceau de Poudlard. Il s'agissait d'une lettre de McGonagall qui lui demandait de venir le lendemain pour continuer ses leçons pour devenir animagus. Il avait rendez-vous avec elle à 15h, ce qui lui laissait le temps de se reposer le matin.<p>

Avant de commencer sa leçon, McGonagall l'interrogea sur sa première semaine de cours et elle fut ravie d'entendre qu'Harry se plaisait chez les aurors. Elle lui raconta aussi que Drago s'adaptait très bien à son statut d'enseignant et qu'il n'était pas trop jugé par les élèves.

A la fin de sa leçon, Harry était dépité. Encore une fois il n'avait pas réussi à passer au-dessus des difficultés. McGonagall lui expliqua néanmoins le processus pour la transformation mais lui ordonna de ne pas essayer tant qu'il ne serait pas près.

Lorsqu'il rentra au Square son humeur n'était pas au mieux et ses amis comprirent aussitôt que la séance s'était encore une fois mal passée. Ils n'en dirent rien et il les remercia intérieurement car en parler l'aurait sûrement mit en colère une nouvelle fois. Ginny l'informa juste qu'ils étaient tous les quatre invités chez Charlie et Romane le lendemain midi.

Il hocha la tête et monta directement au 5ème, dans le but de s'affaler sur son lit et de se reposer. Une fois entrée dans sa chambre, il alla jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et pour la première fois il remarqua quelque chose sur le mûr, juste à côté de celle-ci.

Il y avait en effet un petit lion gravé dans le mûr et il semblait avoir fait fondre le lambris qu'Harry et Ginny avait mit. Curieux, Harry sortit sa baguette et toucha cette petite gravure. Aussitôt, le mûr s'écarta, faisant apparaître un petit escalier qui montait. Il hésita quelques secondes puis se souvenant que c'était la chambre de Sirius, il se faufila dans le passage.

Il grimpa une vingtaine de marche et atterrit dans une vaste pièce aux couleurs rouge et or.

Harry sourit, le doute n'était plus permit au vu des couleurs, c'était Sirius qui avait aménagé cette pièce. Il se demanda cependant quelle était son utilité et il commença à fouiller.

Le seul meuble présent dans la pièce était une grande étagère où reposaient des tonnes de livres. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, Sirius n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait lire… Il s'avança tout de même vers les livres et remarqua rapidement que presque tous les livres étaient consacrés à l'apprentissage de nouveaux sorts. Il vit alors une petite boîte coincée entre deux livres, il l'ouvrit et prit le premier parchemin de la pile.

_Qui que tu sois pour avoir découvert le secret de cette salle, tu ne peux être que quelqu'un de bien puisque seul un Gryffondor pouvait à nouveau ouvrir ce passage. Tu es désormais le nouveau maître des lieux et toi seul peut enclencher l'ouverture de la salle et cela, jusqu'à ta mort. Fais bien attention aux personnes que tu emmèneras avec toi ici, car cette salle renferme de nombreux secrets._

_Patmol_

Harry était intrigué, son parrain avait vraiment de drôles d'idées parfois. Il lut avec attention les autres parchemins, qui expliquaient notamment le fonctionnement de la salle et soudain, il en trouva un qui portait son nom.

Une étrange lueur apparut dès qu'il eut touché le parchemin.

_Harry,_

_Si tu lis ceci c'est que tu es le nouveau maître des lieux et que je suis mort… Mais cela signifie aussi que mes dernières volontés ont été respectées et que tu es mon unique héritier._

_Ne t'inquiète pas, ce parchemin est ensorcelé, seul toi peut le lire…_

_Je sais que tu ambitionnes d'être auror, si c'est toujours le cas alors cette salle sera parfaite pour t'entraîner, lis donc les autres parchemins et tu verras à quel point elle est surprenante…_

_Autre chose, il y a dans cette bibliothèque un livre qui n'en est pas vraiment un… Tu trouveras à l'intérieur des lettres et des photos qui pourraient t'intéresser, c'est dans celui qui s'intitule "Sortilèges divers", il doit être sur la troisième étagère et tu es le seul à pouvoir le voir…_

_Si tu lis ça c'est donc que je ne suis plus là pour toi, quoi qu'il ait pu se passer pour qu'on en soit arrivé là Harry, sache que je serais toujours avec toi, tout comme tes parents… J'espère que Remus restera longtemps à tes côtés, que tu pourras enfin découvrir ce qu'on a put faire tous ensemble à Poudlard et surtout, que ce monde aura enfin retrouvé la paix qu'il mérite._

_Ton parrain qui t'aime,_

_Sirius_

Harry aurait aimé continuer la lecture des autres parchemins, mais son cerveau semblait soudain complètement bloqué sur la lettre de Sirius. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher et son cœur s'était douloureusement serré.

Il lui fallut pas loin de dix minutes pour retrouver entièrement la maîtrise de lui-même, mais c'est les mains tremblantes qu'il partit à la recherche du livre indiqué par Sirius.

Quand il le trouva, il hésita à l'ouvrir tout de suite mais sa curiosité eut raison de lui et il se retrouva rapidement face à des morceaux de parchemins et des photos. Il regarda attentivement chacune des photos et remarqua que Pettigrow n'était sur aucune. Sirius était donc venu faire du ménage dans ce "livre", lorsque le QG de l'Ordre se trouvait ici.

Harry eut un petit sourire ému face à ces photos, sur chacune d'elle il y avait James, Sirius, Remus ou Lily et même lui sur certaines. Les parchemins qu'il trouva étaient des lettres que s'étaient échangées son père et son parrain pendant de nombreuses années, notamment pendant les vacances d'été. Il y en avait aussi d'autres de Remus et quelques une de Lily. Il rangea ce livre si particulier à sa place et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce avant de redescendre.

C'est le cœur lourd et l'esprit plongé dans ses souvenirs qu'il regagna sa chambre et qu'il s'allongea sur son lit.

Quand Ginny entra dans la chambre, elle le trouva roulé en boule sur leur lit, Réglisse allongé contre lui. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais elle eut un doute sur le fait qu'il dormait car son visage semblait beaucoup trop tendu pour quelqu'un qui dormait.

- Viens, chuchota-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

Ginny eut un faible sourire et grimpa sur le lit. Elle poussa Réglisse au pied du lit afin de pouvoir se caler près de lui et l'observa. Ses traits étaient tirés, signe chez lui que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne lui posa cependant pas de questions, elle savait qu'il lui dirait quand il aurait besoin de parler.

Il bougea légèrement afin de se placer sur le ventre, la tête toujours en direction de Ginny. Il en profita pour lui attraper une main qu'il serra dans la sienne. Ce contact confirma ce que Ginny pensait, il était tendu, très tendu même.

- Ne bouge pas, lui murmura-t-elle alors dans le creux de l'oreille avant de foncer dans la salle de bain.

Harry curieux, fit ce qu'elle lui dit et attendit qu'elle revienne, les yeux toujours clos. Soudain il senti qu'elle s'asseyait sur ses fesses et il eut un léger sursaut.

Un sortilège informulé de sa Belle et il se retrouva torse nu. Il se demanda ce qu'elle avait en tête mais n'en dit rien. Doucement, il sentit alors ses mains venir se poser sur son dos et elle commença, lentement, à masser ses muscles encore un peu raide à cause du cours de physique de jeudi et surtout à cause de toutes ces émotions qui se répercutaient sur son corps. Il sentit aussi qu'elle avait du prendre une des nombreuses huiles de massages qu'ils avaient dans leur salle de bain, bien qu'en général, c'était lui qui la massait quand elle revenait d'un entraînement particulièrement éprouvant.

Ginny sentit son apaisement au fur et à mesure qu'elle le massait et au bout d'un moment, elle était presque certaine qu'il s'était endormit. Doucement, elle se redressa et réussit à sortir du lit sans qu'il ne se réveille. Elle déposa délicatement le drap sur lui avant de redescendre voir Hermione et Drago qui s'inquiétaient depuis qu'il était revenu de Poudlard.

Elle les trouva dehors, allongé dans une chaise-longue. Dès qu'Hermione la vit, elle se redressa et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Il dort, déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant dans l'herbe face à eux.

- Mais… Il n'a pas mangé et il est à peine 20h, murmura Hermione.

- Il t'a dit quoi ? lui demanda Drago.

- Rien, soupira Ginny. Quand je suis arrivée dans la chambre, il était allongé dans le lit mais il avait l'air vraiment tendu alors je l'ai massé et il a fini par s'endormir…

- Il est étrange en ce moment, dit lentement Hermione en réfléchissant. Depuis que ce garçon a commencé à s'en prendre à lui, il a perdu un peu de la joie de vivre qu'il avait retrouvé…

- Je te jure que si c'est à cause de lui qu'Harry va mal, il va savoir ce que c'est que de s'en prendre à celui que j'aime ! s'exclama Ginny avec colère.

- Je dois admettre qu'il m'inquiète un peu, dit Hermione à voix basse. La dernière fois, on a rien vu de son malaise intérieur et il s'est isolé pendant un mois…

- Je pense qu'il est juste en train de faire face à des souvenirs qu'il avait enfoui et qui lui sont revenus dessus sans qu'il s'y attende… Et je sais ce que c'est, marmonna Drago alors que son regard bleu azur passait à un gris clair qui fit froncer les sourcils à Hermione.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas eu un passé facile non plus Drago, mais tout comme Harry, je pense qu'il faut que vous oubliiez un peu tout ça, que vous viviez dans l'instant présent, murmura Hermione.

- Hermione ! Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas faire abstraction de notre passé, il nous hantera toute notre vie, lui rappela-t-il.

- J'espère que cela va lui faire du bien la visite à Charlie et Romane, souffla Ginny en fixant son regard sur les premières étoiles qui faisaient leur apparition.

Quand Ginny ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, elle vrilla aussitôt son regard vers Harry. Elle vit qu'il l'observait et elle constata avec soulagement qu'il était parfaitement détendu. Ils se levèrent finalement pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner mais se ravisèrent en constatent qu'il était plus de 11h. Ils décidèrent plutôt d'aller prendre une douche avant de partir chez Charlie et Romane.

Ils rejoignirent ensuite Hermione et Drago dans le hall et ils sortirent tous ensemble avant de transplaner jusqu'à chez Romane et Charlie.

Ce fut Charlie qui vint leur ouvrir la porte. Il les salua chaleureusement avant de les emmener au salon, où Romane les attendait avec un ventre plus imposant que jamais. Après l'avoir saluée, ils s'assirent tous autour de la petite table basse et commencèrent à discuter gaiement avec un verre à la main.

- Tu en ais à combien Romane ? lui demanda curieusement Ginny.

- Bientôt huit mois, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- C'est pour bientôt alors, ajouta Hermione. C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

- On ne veut pas savoir, sourit Charlie. Ça sera la surprise, d'ailleurs… Ginny, Drago, avec Romane on aimerait que vous soyez la marraine et le parrain si vous êtes d'accord, déclara Charlie alors que Romane abordait un grand sourire.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Ginny pour se reprendre et se jeter dans les bras de son frère en criant :

- Oui ! Oui ! Oui !

Elle alla aussi serrer Romane dans ses bras avant de retourner dans ceux de son frère. Drago mit plus de temps à reprendre ses esprits mais ils virent tous qu'il était très ému d'avoir été choisi. Il alla serrer la main de Charlie en lui disant qu'il acceptait avec grand plaisir et il serra longuement Romane dans ses bras en lui chuchotant des paroles que seule elle entendit.

Une fois que leurs verres furent vides, Charlie les invita à passer à table où il se mit ensuite à discuter avec animation du championnat de quidditch avec sa sœur, Drago et Harry. Romane quant à elle questionnait Hermione à propos de l'école de médicomagie.

Une fois de retour au Square, Harry se décida à leur parler de la salle qu'il avait découvert.

- Venez avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrez, murmura-t-il aux trois autres.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda aussitôt Hermione.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui fit un léger sourire et les entraîna dans leur chambre. Il sorti sa baguette et toucha le petit lion.

Hermione et Ginny poussèrent un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'elles virent l'escalier apparaître.

- Après vous, sourit Harry en les laissant passer.

Ginny fut la première à s'engouffrer dans l'escalier suivit par Hermione, Drago et enfin Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est cet endroit ? s'enquit Hermione à voix haute.

- Une salle d'entraînement, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

- C'est toi qui l'as faite ? l'interrogea Drago.

- Non, c'est Sirius, il y a bien longtemps… Je l'ai découverte hier par hasard…

Il se lança ensuite dans les explications sur le fonctionnement de la salle et quand il vit qu'Hermione voulait en savoir plus, il lui tendit la boîte remplie de parchemins. Pendant de longues minutes, elle lut soigneusement les explications de Sirius puis elle se redressa avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Il était vraiment très brillant, mais je me demande quand même comment il a put utiliser la magie dans cette pièce alors qu'il n'était même pas majeure, releva-t-elle.

- C'est expliqué dans un des parchemins, rétorqua Harry en fouillant dans la boîte. Celui-là, dit-il en lui tendant.

Hermione le lut aussitôt et il vit avec amusement la stupéfaction passé sur son visage.

- Il était encore plus brillant que ce que je pensais, murmura-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Drago.

- Il a fait placé sur sa chambre par un de ses oncles un tas de sortilèges qui lui permettait de pratiquer la magie sans se faire repérer du ministère et de là, il a réussi à agrandir cette protection à la pièce qu'il s'est crée… Je ne connais pas la moitié des sorts qu'il a utilisés pour faire de cet endroit une salle d'entrainement, répondit-elle.

- Tu sais Hermione d'après Dumbledore, mon père, Sirius et Remus faisaient partis des élèves les plus brillant que Poudlard ait connu mais aussi des moins respectueux du règlement, surtout mon père et mon parrain. Remus m'a dit qu'ils devaient avoir le record du nombre d'heure passé en retenue, lui apprit Harry.

- C'est toujours le cas, déclara Drago amusé.

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry.

- James Potter et Sirius Black sont encore les élèves qui ont passé le plus d'heure en retenue. Tu sais, en étant prof j'ai accès à pas mal de donnés sur l'école et je peux te dire que tu es dans le top dix toi aussi, lui révéla-t-il.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama-t-il ravi.

- Et en plus tu en es fier, rigola Ginny.

- Bien sûr ! Je ne sais pas qui m'a le plus collé… Quoique je dirais Rogue et après ce crapaud d'Ombrage, dit-il en réfléchissant. Alors ils sont premiers ex aequo ?

- Oui, sourit Drago. Deuxième c'est un certain Peter Pettigrow, troisième c'est Remus Lupin et toi tu es sixième derrière Severus Rogue et Regulus Black, lui apprit-il.

- Sixième derrière les Maraudeurs, c'est un très bon score ! s'exclama joyeusement Harry. Je suis sûr que j'aurais pu faire mieux en y retournant avec Hermione et Ginny l'an dernier, notamment de passer devant Regulus et Rogue rit-il.

- Harry ! s'exaspéra Hermione alors que Drago et Ginny étaient prit d'un fou rire devant l'air victorieux qu'abordait Harry.

Le mois de septembre s'écoula rapidement, Harry s'entraînait souvent dans la salle du Square avec Ron, Blaise, Seamus, Terry, Fabian et Max. Le weekend, il faisait des duels avec Drago qui avait un niveau supérieur au sien et lorsqu'il lui fit la remarque, il vit Drago se renfrogné. Il lui avoua tout de même qu'ayant vécu pendant dix-sept ans au milieu de mangemorts, il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que d'apprendre à se battre.

Durant leur duel, Drago donnait des conseils à Harry. Au début, Harry perdait à chaque fois ses duels face à Drago mais au fil des jours, entre les entraînements de l'école et ceux qu'ils faisaient chez lui, il arriva au niveau de Drago et commença même à le battre.

Ginny et Hermione discutaient parfois longuement le soir à propos d'Harry qu'elles sentaient sûr le point de craquer certains jours. Elles ne savaient pas ce qui se passait à l'école avec l'autre garçon et Harry ne leur disait absolument rien à ce propos. Dès qu'elles posaient des questions, il prétextait quelque chose à faire pour s'esquiver. Elles avaient aussi interrogé Ron, Seamus, Terry et Blaise mais aucun d'eux n'avaient parlé. Ils leur avaient juste dit que cela ne concernait qu'Harry et tant qu'il ne voudrait pas en parler, ils feraient de même. Elles savaient aussi, puisqu'il acceptait d'en parler, que ses leçons avec McGonagall ne se passaient pas très bien depuis un certain temps ce qui n'arrangeait pas son état.

En ce samedi 2 octobre, ils étaient tous les quatre installés dans le salon, face à un feu de cheminée qui les ravissait. Harry était revenu de Poudlard il n'y a guère longtemps et pour une fois, cela ne s'était pas trop mal passé. Ils furent plus que surpris lorsqu'un hibou vint taper à la fenêtre. Harry se leva pour lui ouvrir et le hibou lâcha une lettre sur la petite table basse. Hermione la prit et poussa un cri à en briser des tympans.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Drago.

- Romane est sur le point d'accoucher, ils sont tous les deux à Sainte-Mangouste, et Charlie demande au parrain et à la marraine de venir les rejoindre s'ils peuvent, leur apprit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ginny ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, elle attrapa Drago par le bras et tous deux sortirent en trombe de la maison afin de transplaner.

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire resplendissant. Harry alla se rasseoir dans le canapé et Hermione vint se caler près de lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il passait un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Enfin souffla-t-il. On va enfin savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon. Ginny et ses frères ont lancé des paris, tu le savais ?

- Non, et qui pense quoi ? s'enquit-elle.

- Bill et Ginny pense que c'est une fille alors que Charlie, Percy, Ron et Georges pense que c'est un garçon, sourit-il.

- C'est sûr que quand on regarde du côté de Charlie, il n'a qu'une seule sœur… Pour Romane je ne sais pas…

- Elle est fille unique, lui apprit Harry.

- Ah d'accord, sourit Hermione. Ses parents habitent dans le coin ?

- Ils sont morts, chuchota Harry. Son père s'est fait tué par des mangemorts pendant la guerre et sa mère est morte quand Romane avait seize ans, elle était gravement malade depuis plusieurs années d'après ce que Charlie m'a dit.

- Oh… Je… Je ne savais pas, bredouilla Hermione.

Harry resta silencieux mais Hermione avait senti le changement, il s'était raidi et fuyait son regard.

- Harry, murmura-t-elle. S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas en ce moment…

Il ferma les yeux et marmonna un "rien". Hermione soupira, elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle ne le croyait pas mais il refusait tout de même de s'expliquer, encore une fois.

Elle accepta sa défaite une fois de plus et se contenta de se serrer un peu plus contre lui, afin de lui montrer qu'elle était là pour lui s'il avait besoin. Harry eut un léger sourire, il savait que ce n'était pas facile pour elle de savoir qu'il n'allait pas bien mais pour l'instant, il préférait garder ses soucis pour lui.

Vers 21h, ils demandèrent à Kreattur de leur apporter quelque chose à manger. Ils grignotèrent donc en attendant le retour de Ginny et Drago.

Quand ils rentrèrent, il était presque 23h, Hermione s'était endormie dans les bras d'Harry qui dormait lui aussi. Ginny et Drago eurent un petit sourire en les voyant ainsi dans le salon. Ils les savaient proches mais c'est seulement lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux que cette complicité devenait vraiment flagrante. En présence d'un tiers, ils étaient proches ça se voyait mais pas de la même façon.

- Je ne sais pas si Hermione t'en a déjà parlé mais pour elle, Harry est comme son frère, lui murmura Ginny.

- Non, elle ne m'avait rien dit mais ça ne m'étonne pas qu'ils se considèrent comme tel, après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé ensemble… répondit-il à voix basse.

Ginny lui sourit avant d'ajouter :

- Bon on les réveille pour leur annoncer la nouvelle ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Drago acquiesça et ils avancèrent jusqu'au canapé. Ginny les secoua légèrement et Harry ouvrit presque aussitôt les yeux alors qu'Hermione eut besoin de quelques secondes supplémentaires.

- Fille ou garçon ? demanda aussitôt Harry avec un grand sourire.

Hermione parut soudain très réveillée et fixa Ginny et Drago d'un regard inquisiteur.

- Fille ! s'exclama Ginny ravie. Charlie, Percy, Ron et Georges vont nous devoir de l'argent à Bill et moi !

- Vous aviez carrément pariez de l'argent ? s'étonna Harry.

- Bien sûr ! On ne fait pas des paris dans le vide nous ! rigola-t-elle.

- Bon et elle s'appelle comment ? interrogea Hermione.

- Flora Tarah Weasley, son deuxième prénom était celui de la mère de Romane, répondit Drago avec un fin sourire.

- D'ailleurs Charlie a dit qu'on pourra aller les voir demain en fin d'après-midi, sourit Ginny. Avant de partir on a croisé mes parents et ma mère pleurait de joie…

- J'ai cru qu'elle allait nous broyer les côtes d'ailleurs, l'interrompit Drago. Quand elle nous a vu sortir de la chambre, elle s'est jeté sur nous et si ton père n'avait pas été là Ginny, je crois qu'on serait resté là-bas pour se faire soigner, termina-t-il amusé alors qu'Harry était prit d'un fou rire en imaginant la scène.

- Ma mère est très… Expressive dans ce genre de situation, rit Ginny.

Finalement, ils passèrent une agréable fin de soirée à parler de la nouvelle petite Weasley qui faisait déjà le bonheur de ses parents, mais aussi des autres membres de sa famille.

* * *

><p><em>Bon je n'ai qu'un jour de retard car j'avais dit que je publiais le weekend mais bon, c'est férié aujourd'hui alors c'est encore un peu le weekend^^<em>

_En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui m'encourage pour cette fic' où j'ai toujours quelques difficultés côté inspiration en ce moment... Pourtant, j'ai une imagination débordante pour d'autres (car j'ai quand même 6 autres fic' en plus de celle-ci en cours d'écriture...) Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je ne la lâche pas et que même si je mets plus de temps qu'au début pour l'écrire, je la terminerais =)  
>D'ailleurs, si vous voulez voir quelque chose se produire en particulier, dites toujours et je verrais si je peux y incorporer dans la fic' ;)<br>_

_Sur ce, je vous dit à mercredi pour un nouveau chapitre, en espérant que cette fic' vous plaît toujours ! Bye !  
><em>


	37. Chapter 37 : Transformation

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour m'encourager !_

_**A Ginny Genevieve Luna Tonks et Ginny weasley potter : **ne vous inquiétez pas, quelque chose de dramatique va arriver dans deux chapitres (après, finira bien, finira mal, vous verrez bien^^)_

_**A best280 : **je n'ai pas compris ce que tu me proposais, l'histoire d'Harry et de son propre sort ou quelque chose comme ça..._

_J'en suis actuellement dans l'écriture du 42ème chapitre et je peux vous dire que cette histoire avance de nouveau, j'ai enfin retrouvé de l'imagination pour la faire avancer ! Rien qu'hier, j'ai écrit 5 pages sur word et ça fait plaisir car cette fic' était un peu au point mort depuis plusieurs mois..._

_En tout cas, voilà le chapitre 37 (avec un petit jour de retard car étant en vacances je me perd un peu dans les jours^^), j'espère que vous l'apprécierez alors bonne lecture et à ce weekend pour le prochain !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 37 : Transformation<strong>

* * *

><p>Un peu moins de deux semaines plus tard, Romane sortait de Sainte-Mangouste avec sa fille. Molly en profita pour organiser un diner dès le samedi soir et tout le monde répondit présent.<p>

Il y avait donc pas mal de monde ce soir là, Molly avait même invité Andromeda et Narcissa afin de faire plus amplement connaissance. Harry était donc ravi de revoir son filleul. Ils purent tous constater qu'Audrey, la petite amie de Percy prenait de belles rondeurs étant maintenant enceinte depuis plus de cinq mois. Là encore la fratrie Weasley lança des paris sur le sexe du bébé. Ginny paria encore sur une fille tout comme Bill et Georges tandis que Ron, Charlie et Percy pariaient sur un garçon.

Les premiers matchs de la ligue avaient eu lieu et Angelina et Ginny discutaient avec animation à ce sujet. Ron, Drago et Bill s'étaient d'ailleurs mêlés à leur conversation qui était déjà bien animée.

Teddy et Victoire avaient joué ensemble une grande partie de la soirée jusqu'à ce que Teddy aille jusqu'à son parrain et lui tende ses deux bras. Harry le prit avec grand plaisir et le cala sur ses genoux tout en continuant sa conversation avec Narcissa, Fleur et Hermione.

Il était encore une fois très tard lorsque le Terrier retrouva son calme.

Les jours continuèrent de passer, Hermione et Ginny étaient toujours inquiètes à propos d'Harry mais elles n'avaient toujours pas eu de réponses à leurs questions.

Harry était le meilleur de la promotion pour l'instant, il faut dire qu'il travaillait plus que jamais entraînant à sa suite Ron, Blaise, Seamus, Terry, Fabian et Max ainsi que trois filles qui s'étaient jointes à leur petit groupe, Rebecca, Tess et Zina.

En ce dimanche tout était calme au Square, il faut dire que la veille ils étaient au Terrier pour l'anniversaire de Molly et encore une fois ils en avaient bien profité.

Ginny disputait une partie d'échec avec Drago tandis qu'Hermione lisait un livre pour l'école. Harry était en train de monter les escaliers lorsqu'il se figea sur place. Il venait de se souvenir de la date d'aujourd'hui.

Il fit aussitôt demi tour, dévala les escaliers, sortie du Square et transplana. Il avait atterrit à l'abri des regards et il avança à pas mesurés jusqu'au petit cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Il s'était promis de venir ici chaque année à cette date afin de déposer une gerbe de fleurs sur la tombe de ses parents.

Il lui fallut peu de temps pour trouver leur tombe, aussitôt il fit apparaître une gerbe et la disposa correctement. Son cœur était serré et il devait battre frénétiquement des paupières pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Il se souvint ce qui s'était passé quand il était venu ici avec Hermione, comment il avait faillit mourir, tout lui revint en mémoire tel un boomerang. Il savait que les confrontations régulières avec Will et son acolyte avaient commencé à ouvrir les barrières de protection qu'il avait mit en place depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Ginny et ses amis l'an dernier, au mois de juin.

La douleur qu'il ressenti en cet instant devint cependant vite insoutenable, il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui serrait le cœur, que quelque chose l'empêchait de respirer…

Il se laissa finalement tomber lourdement sur les genoux, ce qui lui arracha au passage un petit cri de douleur. Les vannes étaient ouvertes, la douleur l'envahissait… En cet instant, il ne souhaita plus qu'une seule chose, la disparition de cette souffrance qui lui comprimait la poitrine depuis sa première confrontation avec Will.

Hermione et Ginny avaient raison, il n'allait pas bien depuis un certain temps. Les souvenirs douloureux brisaient ses défenses et le hantaient sans qu'il ne puisse se défendre. Les cours avec McGonagall n'avaient fait qu'accentuer son mal être car à chaque fois, il se retrouvait coincé face à des peurs qui n'étaient rien d'autre que le reflet de la réalité.

Il voulait s'échapper un peu de son monde, retrouver un peu de sérénité au milieu de tous ses démons du passé. Alors, il se souvint des paroles de McGonagall, "une émotion vive, urgente peut vous amenez à réussir votre transformation". Il avait déjà tenté de se transformer mais uniquement sous la surveillance de son professeur et sans succès, cependant, là, il y avait urgence pour lui. Il avait besoin de retrouver son animagus qui lui apportait un peu de paix, de liberté mais qu'il n'avait eu que grâce au sort de son professeur jusqu'à maintenant.

Il se fichait des conséquences, il connaissait la théorie et il avait besoin de se transformer pour faire fuir toute cette douleur. Il n'hésita pas plus longtemps et il laissa son animagus prendre possession de son être.

Il sut qu'il avait réussi lorsqu'il leva une main et qu'il vit à la place, une petite patte. Il alla se rouler en boule contre la tombe de ses parents et ferma les yeux pour laisser, lentement, son animagus l'apaiser.

- Il en met bien du temps à aller chercher un livre Harry, remarqua Hermione.

- Il est parti depuis combien de temps ? lui demanda Ginny avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Bientôt une heure, soupira-t-elle en regardant sa montre.

- Une heure ? s'exclama Drago.

- Tu aurais pu nous prévenir avant ! ronchonna Ginny. Il faut qu'on aille le voir, s'il n'est pas revenu c'est qu'il se cache encore pour ne pas nous montrer qu'il ne va pas bien, murmura-t-elle tristement. Je vais voir dans notre chambre, ajouta-t-elle en partant en trombe du salon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? l'interrogea Drago qui l'a voyait plongé dans de profondes réflexions.

- On est le combien ? chuchota-t-elle effarée.

- Le 31 octobre, pourquoi ? murmura-t-il en la serrant contre lui pour la calmer.

- Oh non ! Il n'est quand même pas… Pas seul… Dans l'état qu'il est… commença-t-elle avant de se dégager des bras de Drago et de foncer hors de la pièce.

Drago la suivit, n'ayant pas comprit sa soudaine inquiétude et lorsqu'il la vit sortir, il comprit qu'elle allait transplaner et là, il ne pourrait pas la retrouver.

- Hermione ! cria-t-il. Attends ! Dis-moi au moins où tu vas, je vais venir avec toi !

Mais elle ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de lui adresser un regard d'excuse et transplana.

Elle venait d'atterrir à quelques pas du cimetière. Elle avait comprit à partir du moment où Drago lui avait dit la date d'aujourd'hui. Cet été, Harry lui avait dit qu'il comptait venir ici chaque année à cette date mais là, elle était inquiète car Harry était vraiment mal en ce moment.

Elle pénétra dans le cimetière qui était cependant vide à son plus grand étonnement. Elle était pourtant certaine de le trouver ici. Elle avança parmi les tombes à la recherche de son meilleur ami mais une fois à la tombe des Potter, elle ne vit qu'un chat noir roulé en boule.

Elle fit deux fois le tour du cimetière avant de s'arrêter face à la tombe des parents d'Harry où le chat se trouvait toujours. C'est à ce moment que le chat releva la tête vers elle et croisa son regard. Des yeux d'un vert émeraude qu'elle connaissait…

- Ha… Harry ? bredouilla-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui.

Pour toute réponse, le chat vint se blottir sur ses genoux. Pour elle, il n'y avait plus aucun doute, elle se trouvait face à la forme animagus d'Harry.

- Tu veux bien redevenir toi ? murmura-t-elle timidement.

Il recula finalement de quelques pas et elle se retrouva, quelques secondes plus tard, face à son meilleur ami qui était d'une pâleur assez effrayante. Elle le prit aussitôt dans ses bras et il lui avoua alors, au creux de l'oreille tout ce qui le rongeait depuis sa première interaction avec Will jusqu'à sa transformation en animagus de tout à l'heure.

Hermione ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois et elle sentit son apaisement au fut et à mesure qu'il parlait.

- Promets-moi que la prochaine fois que tu vas si mal, tu viendras m'en parler ? murmura-t-elle.

- Promis Hermione, chuchota-t-il.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se relève et tende une main à Hermione pour qu'elle en fasse de même.

- Tu es vraiment mignon sous ta forme animagus, sourit-elle en lui prenant la main.

- Merci, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire. Mais comment tu as su que c'était moi ?

- Tes yeux, je n'en ai jamais vu qui avaient la même couleur que les tiens… Alors comme ça, quand tu te transformes… Enfin, ça te calme ? lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse alors qu'ils quittaient le cimetière.

- Oui, murmura-t-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand je suis sous ma forme animagus, je me sens apaisé…

Hermione lui sourit et ils n'ajoutèrent rien.

- On rentre ? l'interrogea-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Il hocha la tête, prit la main d'Hermione et transplana.

Ils avaient à peine mit un pied au Square qu'une furie rousse et une furie blonde leur tombèrent dessus.

- Où étiez-vous passé ? les interrogea aussitôt Ginny assez furieusement.

- Je suis désolé Gin'… murmura Harry. Je voulais rester seul, mais Hermione s'est souvenue de ce que je lui avais dit cet été et elle m'a retrouvé…

- Et tu étais où ? redemanda-t-elle en se calmant légèrement.

- A Godric's Hollow, répondit-il à voix basse. Au cimetière…

Ginny perdit instantanément son air furieux, elle semblait avoir fait le lien entre la date d'aujourd'hui, que Drago lui avait dit plus tôt, et les dernières paroles d'Harry.

- Gin'…

- Je suis désolé Harry, l'interrompit-elle dans un murmure. J'avais oublié à quel point cette date était importante pour toi… murmura-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Drago semblait ne pas avoir comprit et Harry vit Hermione lui chuchoter quelque chose.

- Non Gin' c'est à moi d'être désolé… Hermione a raison, je ne dois plus garder autant de choses en moi… Venez, on va au salon, ajouta-t-il.

Une fois bien installé dans le salon, Harry parla de nouveaux de tout ce qu'il avait en lui depuis sa première interaction avec Will. La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas dite fut qu'il avait réussi sa transformation en animagus. Hermione en fut d'ailleurs surprise mais décida de ne rien dire, car elle se doutait que son ami devait avoir quelque chose en tête.

Vers 20h, Kreattur vint leur dire que le diner était prêt. Ils se levèrent donc et commencèrent à descendre dans la cuisine. Harry fit cependant un détour par le 2ème pour aller aux toilettes. Harry les avait laissé depuis à peine deux minutes qu'Hermione prétexta elle aussi avoir besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Les deux autres acquiescèrent et Hermione fonça au 2ème.

- Harry ? appela-t-elle en toquant à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Quoi ? lui répondit-il.

- J'ai besoin de te parler, souffla-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Harry au regard inquisiteur et il s'écarta afin de la laisser entrer.

- Pourquoi tu ne leur à rien dit à propos de ton animagus ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

- Parce que je vais leur faire la surprise, sourit-il. J'allais me transformer quand tu es arrivée… Mais puisque tu es là, tu vas pouvoir m'aider, tu vas descendre avant moi dans la cuisine et tu vas leur dire que je suis monté dans ma chambre chercher quelque chose…

- Chercher quoi ?

- On s'en fiche ! Tu leur dis juste que je t'ai dit que j'avais oublié un truc et que j'ai foncé au 5ème… Et moi, je débarque sous ma forme animagus quelques secondes après, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Bon d'accord, accepta-t-elle.

Elle s'écarta de quelques pas et observa Harry se transformer. Elle sortie ensuite de la pièce et descendit dans la cuisine, Harry sur ses talons.

- Ba, il est où Harry ? s'enquit Drago dès qu'elle entra.

- Il est monté chercher un truc dans sa chambre d'après ce que j'ai comprit, répondit-elle.

- Je vais faire le service le temps qu'il revienne, décida alors Ginny.

- Tiens, j'ai l'impression que ton chat à l'air attiré par l'odeur du rôti Ginny, s'amusa Drago en voyant le chat noir entrer.

- Quel chat n'aime pas ce genre de chose, sourit Hermione.

Le chat sauta sur la chaise d'Harry et adressa un léger clin d'œil à Hermione qui devait maintenant déployer de grands moyens pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Ah non Régl… commença Ginny avant de s'interrompre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Hermione devant son regard écarquillé.

- Mon chat à des yeux bleus, articula-t-elle lentement. Celui-là il a…

- Des yeux verts émeraudes, termina Drago à sa place. Est-ce que ça ne serait pas…

- Harry sous sa forme animagus, chuchota Ginny. Harry, c'est toi ?

Pour toute réponse le chat sauta de la chaise et quelques secondes plus tard, c'est un Harry hilare qui était devant eux. Son hilarité brisa les dernières défenses d'Hermione et elle ne put que se laisser entraîner.

- Tu savais ? l'accusa Drago avec un imperceptible froncement de sourcils.

- Ou… Oui, articula-t-elle en tentant tant bien que mal de calmer son fou rire.

- Je voulais vous faire la surprise, expliqua Harry qui avait réussi à refouler ses rires. Hermione m'a trouvé sous ma forme animagus dans le cimetière…

- Mais c'est super ! s'exclama joyeusement Ginny en sautant dans les bras de son amoureux. En plus j'adore ta forme animagus, tu es vraiment trop mignon !

- C'est ce qu'Hermione m'a dit, rit-il. Bon et si on mangeait maintenant ? proposa-t-il.

Ils passèrent donc à table, accompagné d'une Hermione qui riait toujours autant. Alors qu'ils terminaient de manger, Harry eut une idée :

- Drago, il faut que tu m'aides à rentrer en douce à Poudlard, déclara-t-il d'emblé.

- Tu veux quoi ? s'exclama-t-il certain d'avoir mal comprit.

- Je veux entrer en douce à Poudlard ! répéta-t-il.

- Ah ben si j'avais bien comprit alors, soupira-t-il. Et d'où te vient cette soudaine idée ?

- Je veux faire une surprise à McGonagall, sourit-il.

- Tu veux donc que je te fasse entrer sous ta forme animagus dans l'école, c'est ça ?

- Exactement !

- Quand ?

- Mardi matin on n'a pas cours, on commence seulement l'après-midi donc ça sera parfait, sourit-il.

- Très bien, je marche avec toi, rit-il.

- Super ! s'exclama Harry avant d'éclater de rire à son tour.

Le lundi, Will fut encore une fois très désagréable avec Harry mais à son grand étonnement, tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ne semblait pas l'atteindre. Ron, Blaise et les autres du petit groupe qu'il formait en cours furent étonné que leur ami prenne si bien les paroles de Will. Harry leur répondit simplement que le weekend l'avait aidé à se reprendre. Il raconta cependant toute la vérité à Ron pendant leur cours de métamorphose.

Lorsqu'il se leva le mardi, Harry était plus qu'impatient d'aller à Poudlard. Il était pour une fois parfaitement réveillé et d'excellente humeur, ce qui était rare au vue de l'heure.

Drago avait un cours à 9h, ils transplanèrent donc vers 8h30 afin qu'Harry ait le temps de surprendre McGonagall avant son premier cours. Une fois devant le parc, Harry se transforma et Drago le glissa dans son sac.

Drago monta directement dans son bureau qui se trouvait au 2ème et libéra Harry qui se retransforma.

- Le bureau de Minerva est au 1er comme tu le sais déjà et je pense qu'elle doit y être car je ne l'ai pas vu dans la grande salle.

- Minerva ? releva Harry.

- Harry, je suis son collègue donc je l'appelle par son prénom je te signal, rétorqua Drago avec un sourire amusé.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, sourit-il. Bon je vais descendre alors…

- Je descends avec toi, ma salle de classe est au 1er je te rappel.

Harry acquiesça et se transforma.

- Ça fait vraiment bizarre de te voir sous ta forme animagus quand même, lui dit Drago.

Ils descendirent tranquillement jusqu'au 1er, enfin tranquillement pour Drago car Harry prenait un grand plaisir à sauter dans tous les sens. Drago arrivait à garder un visage impassible mais ses yeux reflétaient tous son amusement à voir Harry se comporter de cette manière.

Harry fonça aussitôt devant le bureau de McGonagall et écouta attentivement pour voir si elle était là ou pas.

- Elle est là ? lui demanda Drago dans un murmure en continuant lentement son chemin.

Harry, hocha la tête et s'assit à l'abri des regards derrière une armure afin d'attendre sa sortie.

- Bonne chance, souffla Drago avant de partir dans sa salle.

Harry n'eut guère longtemps à attendre. A peine sortie de son bureau, McGonagall se dirigeait déjà dans sa salle de cours tout en lisant la Gazette, Harry sur ses talons.

Il eut le temps de se glisser dans la salle avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte et il fonça jusqu'au bureau professoral. Il sauta dessus et s'y assit sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le voir car elle était toujours plongée dans la lecture de son journal. Ce fut seulement quand elle arriva à hauteur de son bureau qu'elle le vit et laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Elle l'observa pendant plusieurs minutes et finit par comprendre.

- Vos yeux vous ont trahis Harry, murmura-t-elle amusée.

Harry sauta du bureau et quelques secondes plus tard, il se trouvait face à une McGonagall qui abordait un large sourire.

- C'est ce qu'Hermione m'a dit, sourit-il.

- Et bien félicitation Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais vous allez devoir m'expliquer comment vous y êtes parvenu…

Harry hocha la tête et lui résuma ce qu'il s'était passé à Godric's Hollow ce weekend.

- Je comprends… murmura-t-elle avant d'être interrompu par des petits coups frappés à la porte. Entrez, dit-elle.

- Bonjour Minerva, sourit Drago. Harry, j'ai été voir Pomona et elle est d'accord pour que tu m'assistes pour mon cours avec des 7ème années.

- Tiens donc, Harry n'est donc pas entré tout seul dans le château, sourit-elle amusé

- Euh oui en effet, Drago m'a aidé mais… Comment ça ton assistant ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

- On va faire un duel car ils n'ont pas l'air de se rendre compte de ce que c'est et Pomona a trouvé que c'était une excellente idée et puisque tu étais là…

- Bon d'accord, dit-il avec un léger sourire. Et je paris que je te bats !

- Ne rêve pas trop, c'est encore moi qui gagne le plus souvent, le contra Drago avec un large sourire.

- Certes mais beaucoup moins qu'avant, seulement cinq ou six fois sur dix alors j'ai toutes mes chances !

- Dommage que j'ai un cours, sinon je serais venu regarder ça avec plaisir, leur dit McGonagall.

- Aller vient Harry, les 7ème années nous attendent ! s'exclama joyeusement Drago.

- Quelle maison ? lui demanda Harry.

- Les quatre puisqu'il y a beaucoup moins d'élèves quand on arrive aux ASPIC, répondit-il.

- Drago, je veux connaître le résultat de votre duel ce midi ! lui dit McGonagall avant qu'ils ne partent.

- Pas de soucis, sourit-il.

- Bonne journée professeur ! lui souhaita Harry avant de sortir en compagnie de Drago.

Ils entrèrent dans la classe de Drago où des élèves avaient déjà prit place. Ils jetèrent d'ailleurs des coups d'œil curieux à Harry.

En attendant que tous les élèves soient là, Harry et Drago bavardèrent gaiement sous les regards plus que surpris de ceux qui étaient déjà présents.

- Bien je vois que tout le monde est là, on va donc pouvoir débuter, commença Drago. Comme vous avez pu le voir nous avons un invité aujourd'hui. Mr Potter à bien voulu venir faire une petite démonstration en ma compagnie.

Il laissa un bref silence et observa avec attention ses élèves avant de reprendre :

- Vous avez tous beaucoup de mal à considérer les duels comme quelque chose de sérieux, nous allons donc livrer un duel et vous montrez toute l'importance de savoir parfaitement utiliser les informulés par exemple, termina-t-il. Tout le monde debout s'il vous plait, ajouta-t-il.

Ses élèves se levèrent tandis que Drago agitait sa baguette afin de pousser tout le mobilier gênant. Il demanda ensuite à ses élèves de se regrouper d'un côté et avec l'aide d'Harry, il plaça des sortilèges de protections afin qu'aucun d'eux ne soient atteints.

Harry et Drago se placèrent ensuite face à face et se firent un léger sourire avant de se mettre en garde. Drago avait demandé à un de ses élèves d'envoyer des étincelles rouges pour signaler le début du combat.

Dès qu'ils virent les étincelles, le premier sort fusa de chacune des deux baguettes à une telle rapidité que les élèves en furent estomaqués.

Ils avaient l'habitude de se combattre puisqu'ils faisaient des duels tous les weekends. Cependant, Drago constata vite qu'Harry avait l'avantage, il bougeait plus vite et plus facilement que lui. Il savait donc qu'il allait devoir surprendre Harry s'il voulait le battre. Il leur fallut pas loin de vingt minutes pour se départager et se fut Drago qui l'emporta, après avoir désarmé et stupéfixé Harry grâce à une combinaison de sorts parfaitement maîtrisées.

Drago tendit une main à Harry pour l'aider à se relever après avoir murmuré le contre-sort.

- Toi va falloir que tu m'aides à augmenter mon endurance, lui souffla Drago quand il fut debout.

- Et toi, tu as quelques combinaisons à m'apprendre encore.

Drago lui fit un large sourire et Harry lui rendit avant de briser leurs sorts de protection. Tandis que Drago remettait les meubles à leur place, ils purent entendre les chuchotements ébahis des élèves.

- Des questions ? demanda Drago lorsque tous eurent regagnés leur place. Allez-y, dit-il en désignant un élève du premier rang.

- Comment vous avez atteint un tel niveau ? s'enquit-il.

- Des années d'entraînements, répondit Drago approuvé par Harry. Tu peux intervenir si tu as quelque chose à leur dire, sourit-il en regardant Harry.

Harry hocha la tête et prit la parole :

- Vous savez tous que l'on n'a pas traversé une époque facile et on a été obligé d'apprendre à se battre pour survivre, déclara-t-il. Aujourd'hui, je suis à l'école des aurors et je dois beaucoup m'entraîner pour continuer à augmenter mon niveau en duel et avec votre professeur, nous nous entraînons très souvent ensemble car il est important de savoir se battre en duel.

Drago sourit à Harry et contempla ses élèves qui semblaient réfléchir aux paroles d'Harry.

Ils répondirent à leurs questions pendant plus d'une demi-heure et pendant la deuxième heure, ils devaient dire ce qu'il faut et ne pas faire lors des duels. Le cours fut donc animé puisque chacun donnait son avis sur telle ou telle chose.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, votre avis sur ce chapitre ?<em>

_A ce weekend pour le 38ème qui s'appelle "Provocation"... Et bon courage à ceux qui sont dans le bac, surtout soyez relax, je suis la preuve que même en faisant pas grand chose on peut l'avoir même si pour moi, tout c'est fini aux rattrapages, mais bon le résultat était là, j'ai eu mon bac S^^_


	38. Chapter 38 : Provocation

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews !_

_**A Ginny Weasley Genevieve :** je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitres va faire cette fic', je sais où je veux aller et j'avance en fonction de mes idées... Après, ce n'est pas parce que quelque chose d'un peu plus dramatique arrive (et que ça se finisse bien ou pas), que ça veut dire que je vais terminer ma fic' là-dessus..._

_Maintenant, place au chapitre !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 38 : Provocation<strong>

Depuis l'épisode de Godric's Hollow, Harry parlait dès que son passé le rattrapait. Drago et lui trainaient souvent le soir pour discuter et les filles ne connaissaient pas le contenu de leurs conversations, elles savaient juste que parler ensemble les aidait autant l'un que l'autre.

Les jours continuèrent de passer et Drago dut admettre qu'Harry était devenu largement meilleur que lui en duel mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'en faire chaque weekend. Harry était devenu le coach de Drago à sa demande afin de lui faire gagner un peu d'endurance.

En ce début d'après-midi, Harry avait laissé ses amis pour faire un détour par les toilettes et avançait d'un pas nonchalant dans les couloirs. Il lui restait encore plus d'une demi-heure avant le début de son prochain cours, il n'était donc pas pressé. Il venait d'arriver au 1er étage, dans son département où aurait lieu le cours de défense lorsqu'il se fit accoster sans ménagement par Will.

- Tiens, Potter sans toute sa bande ! ricana Will. C'est rare !

Harry s'arrêta, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le toisa avec colère.

- Tu n'as donc rien d'autre à faire que de me courir après ? répliqua-t-il irrité.

- Je ne te cours pas après ! riposta-t-il. Mais puisque tu es seul, il serait dommage de laisser passer l'occasion…

- Car tu crois vraiment que je ne sais pas me défendre sans mes amis ? rit Harry. Sans eux, tu aurais déjà fini à l'infirmerie alors tu devrais plutôt les remercier ! railla-t-il en refermant sa main sur sa baguette qui était dans sa poche.

Un éclat de colère passa dans le regard de Will et il sortit aussitôt sa baguette, qu'il pointa sur Harry.

- Qu'attends-tu pour m'attaquer ? Regarde, il n'y a personne dans ce couloir… Aurais-tu peur sans ton cher Simon ? se moqua-t-il.

Will n'attendit pas plus et envoya un sort de désarmement mais Harry était prêt et il n'eut aucun mal à le contrer.

- C'est tout ? Un simple Expelliarmus ? déclara Harry avec un sourire mauvais.

Un nouveau sort se dirigea sur lui, mais encore une fois, il le contra. Il savait exactement quoi dire pour provoquer Will, après tout, il avait de l'expérience dans ce domaine lorsqu'il était à Poudlard avec Drago. Et justement, Drago lui avait appris de nouvelles techniques comme savoir rester froid et supérieur, quelques soient les circonstances. Il faudra qu'il le remercie d'ailleurs, il s'amusait beaucoup à provoquer Will.

- Je vais te faire regretter tes paroles Potter ! cracha Will. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait du te détruire !

Harry ne put rester impassible plus longtemps et sa colère prit le dessus, comme souvent lorsque quelqu'un parlait de Voldemort de cette façon. Des sorts cuisants commencèrent à sortir en rafale de sa baguette et Will se démena comme un fou pour y échapper. Il ne fut cependant pas assez rapidement pour éviter un rayon bleu et un cri de douleur lui échappa, ce qui étira le sourire d'Harry.

- Touché, ricana-t-il. Tu n'es pas assez rapidement Will !

Will le fusilla du regard après avoir inspecté son poignet qui était maintenant brûlé. Il ne s'attarda cependant pas plus longtemps sur sa blessure et recommença à attaquer Harry, qui avait réussi à se recomposé son masque d'indifférence sur son visage.

- Tu veux vraiment finir à l'infirmerie ? le nargua Harry en continua d'éviter les sorts que Will lui envoyait.

- C'est toi qui va y finir ! répliqua-t-il avec rage voyant qu'aucun de ses sorts n'avaient encore atteint sa cible. Le Seign…

- Tais-toi ! hurla soudain Harry hors de lui. Voldemort a eu ce qu'il méritait alors boucle-la ! Tu parles de choses dont tu ignores tout !

Harry était de nouveau sous le contrôle de sa rage et les sorts fusèrent de sa baguette à une vitesse fulgurante. Will réussit à contrer les premiers mais il ne pu absolument rien faire pour les suivants.

- Ça suffit ! s'exclama soudain une voix dans le dos d'Harry. Potter ! Howan ! Dans mon bureau immédiatement ! leur ordonna leur professeur de défense.

Harry n'accorda aucun regard à Will, qui était maintenant au sol, et se dirigea à grandes pas vers le bureau de Wilson. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du répondre à cette nouvelle provocation de Will mais dès que quelqu'un le défiait en parlant de Voldemort, il ne pouvait que se mettre en colère pour lui faire ravaler ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Asseyez-vous, leur dit sèchement Wilson dès qu'il eut fermé la porte.

Will s'assit aussitôt alors qu'Harry hésitait. Sa colère n'était pas retombée et il n'avait aucunement envie de s'asseoir. Il croisa alors le regard de son professeur, qui disait mieux que les mots qu'il avait intérêt de faire ce qu'il lui avait dit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce comportement ? Les duels sont strictement interdits dans les couloirs tout comme les règlements de comptes ! les réprimanda-t-il d'une voix dure. Je veux des explications, immédiatement !

Harry serra les mâchoires, il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre à un professeur.

- C'est Potter qui m'a attaqué sans aucune raison ! s'exclama Will avec colère.

Harry faillit s'étouffer en entendant les paroles de Will. Il n'allait cependant pas se laisser faire, présence du professeur ou pas.

- Non mais tu ne manques pas de culot ! riposta-t-il avec fureur en se levant pour le toiser. Tu arrêterais de me suivre partout en me balançant des remarques plus que déplacées sur Voldemort, on n'en serait pas arrivé là !

Harry était de nouveau hors de lui et il se précipita sur la porte pour partir mais elle refusa de s'ouvrir. Il braqua son regard dans celui de son professeur, et celui-ci lui fit signe d'aller se rasseoir.

Il ferma alors les yeux, il savait qu'il devait se calmer mais le comportement de Will l'excédait. Il s'avança donc lentement vers son siège et se rassit.

- Howan, qu'avez-vous d'autre à rajouter ? lui demanda froidement Wilson.

Will ne répondit rien, il ne pensait pas qu'Harry allait tout balancer mais c'était mal juger sa colère.

- Dois-je en conclure que ce que Potter nous a dit est exact ? le questionna-t-il.

- N… Non, bredouilla-t-il paniqué.

- Menteur, siffla Harry entre ses dents. Même pas capable d'assumer ses actes…

- N'en rajoutez pas Potter, le coupa Wilson.

Il consulta rapidement sa montre avant d'ajouter :

- Vous serez sûrement convoqué chez le directeur, en attendant, il est presque l'heure d'aller en cours. Howan, vous passez par l'infirmerie avant de nous rejoindre.

Will hocha faiblement la tête et sortit aussitôt du bureau.

- Potter, je me doute que vous n'avez pas agit sans raison mais la prochaine fois, allez trouver un professeur…

- Je suis désolé Monsieur, mais je ne vais jamais me plaindre à qui que ce soit, je gère mes problèmes tout seul, répondit Harry.

- Dans certains cas peut-être mais là, il a remué en vous de sombres souvenirs et ne le niez pas, cela se voit dans vos yeux. De plus, Howan ne sera sûrement pas le seul sorcier qui essayera de vous atteindre avec des remarques sur Voldemort, alors il va falloir que vous appreniez à gérer cette colère qui vous traverse à chaque fois, reprit-il calmement.

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout ça, Professeur ? lui demanda-t-il agacé.

- Nous observons nos élèves Potter, leurs forces, leurs faiblesses, chaque professeur doit en avoir une certaine connaissance. Et vous, il n'a pas été difficile de constater que parler de Voldemort vous met en colère. Howan n'agit pas ainsi seulement avec vous Potter, nous le surveillons depuis un certain temps mais c'est la première fois que quelqu'un perd son sang-froid face à lui, déclara-t-il.

- Vous avez très bien comprit pourquoi j'ai perdu mon sang-froid, alors inutile de s'étaler sur le sujet, répliqua farouchement Harry.

Wilson hocha la tête et l'invita à sortir de son bureau. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la salle de classe, Harry s'efforça de se composer un masque plus détendu mais ses yeux le trahirent.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? lui demanda Ron dans un chuchotement alors qu'ils s'asseyaient.

Harry lui expliquait en quelques mots et il vit un éclat de colère traverser le regard de son meilleur ami.

- Il est où celui-là ? grogna-t-il.

- Laisse tomber Ron, murmura Harry. Il est à l'infirmerie.

- T'as quand même réussi à l'amocher alors ? en déduit-il avec un sourire.

Harry hocha la tête et se reconcentra sur ce que leur racontait Wilson.

Le soir même, Harry avait été convoqué chez le directeur. Robins l'avait longuement interrogé sur ce qui s'était passé l'après-midi mais aussi sur les précédentes confrontations, bien qu'elles n'avaient été que verbales.

Le directeur n'avait retenu aucune sanction contre lui mais il lui avait, tout comme Wilson, demandé d'aller voir un professeur dans ce genre de situation.

Lorsqu'il était rentré au Square, il avait bien évidement raconté ce qui s'était passé à Ginny, Hermione et Drago.

Ginny et Drago l'avaient d'ailleurs félicité alors qu'Hermione s'était indignée de son comportement. Ginny avait même été déçu de ne pas avoir été là car elle aurait beaucoup aimé lui lancer le maléfice de chauve-furie.

La veille des vacances de noël, leurs professeurs de défense et de sport organisèrent le petit tournoi qu'ils avaient parlé en début d'année.

Ils se trouvaient dans la salle de physique et attendaient les explications de leurs professeurs.

- Bien, aujourd'hui vous allez combattre en duel de façon assez spécial, commença Wilson. En effet, pendant votre duel divers éléments vont apparaître comme des arbres ou des rochers…

- En fait, nous voulons voir comment vous allez gérer votre duel avec un environnement différent de d'habitude, continua McCarthy. Vous êtes vingt-huit et au second tour vous ne serez plus que quatorze et ainsi de suite…

Après ces brèves explications les professeurs préparèrent le terrain en plaçant des sortilèges de protection.

Harry fut le premier à être désigné. Il eut un large sourire en découvrant que son adversaire était Will, il allait pouvoir se venger de façon tout à fait réglementaire de ce qui s'était passé il y a deux jours car il savait que Will avait un niveau largement inférieur au sien. Il fit cependant durer le duel, histoire de prendre plaisir à l'envoyer au tapis.

La mine déconfite de Will lorsque leur duel fut achevé, lui étira un sourire et il adressa un clin d'œil à ses amis qui pouffèrent en silence.

Ron, Blaise, Seamus, Terry, Fabian, Max, Rebecca, Tess et Zina passèrent eux aussi le premier tour, il faut dire que les entraînements qu'ils avaient eu au Square les avaient bien affutés à ce genre de duel. Les divers éléments qui apparaissaient ne les gênaient pas plus que ça, au contraire ils s'en servaient à leur avantage.

Au second tour, Harry se retrouva face à Zina qui était la meilleure fille de leur année. Elle se défendit remarquablement bien et il fallut plus de dix minutes à Harry avant de la mettre hors combat.

De son côté, Blaise sortit Terry, Fabian se fit sortir par Ron et Max par Tess. Seamus remporta son duel face à une certaine Élise et Rebecca se fit elle aussi sortir.

Puisqu'il n'était plus que sept, leurs professeurs décidèrent de repêcher celui qui pour eux, s'était le mieux battu au second tour. Et ce fut un certain Yann qui fut repêché pour le troisième tour.

Harry et Ron se firent une grimace lorsqu'ils virent qu'ils devaient s'affronter. Sans surprise, ce fut Harry qui l'emporta mais non sans mal car Ron avait beaucoup progressé depuis la rentrée. Blaise passa aussi ce tour en battant Seamus. Tess et Yann furent les deux derniers qualifiés.

La première demi-finale opposa Blaise à Tess et après une lutte acharnée, Blaise l'emporta. Harry constata rapidement que Yann avait mérité d'être repêché car il se défendait rudement bien, mais il n'avait cependant pas le temps d'attaquer car Harry ne cessait de faire pleuvoir des sortilèges sur lui et ce fut donc logiquement, qu'il se fit sortir.

La finale allait donc opposer Harry à Blaise. Les deux jeunes hommes savaient que leur niveau était à peu près le même, bien qu'Harry réussissait la plupart du temps à le prendre par surprise et donc, à renverser la situation en sa faveur.

Ce duel fut de loin le plus technique et le plus long depuis le début de ce "tournoi". Aucun doute la dessus, ils avaient un niveau équivalent et ils devaient réfléchir pour essayer de trouver une faille chez leur adversaire.

Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'il combattait lorsqu'Harry sut comment il allait le surprendre, il allait utiliser le terrain comme un atout. Il se planqua derrière un arbre et se transforma. Son animagus étant déclaré, il avait totalement le droit de faire cela. Il rampa ensuite le plus silencieusement possible au milieu des hautes herbes en direction d'un autre arbre où il se cacha de nouveau avant de se retransformer. De là, il envoya un puissant Stupéfix à Blaise qui se trouvait maintenant dos à lui puisqu'il le pensait toujours derrière l'autre arbre.

Harry libéra Blaise et l'aida à se relever, ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle mais abordaient un grand sourire. Ils allèrent rejoindre leurs camarades et leurs professeurs prirent la parole :

- Potter, c'était remarquable ! le félicita Wilson. Vous avez su utiliser le terrain à votre avantage et surtout utiliser vos compétences !

- Comment t'as fait d'ailleurs ? lui demanda Blaise. Je n'ai toujours pas compris et je ne t'ai pas vu te déplacer…

- Mon animagus Blaise, mon animagus, lui répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Ton… Whaou ! s'exclama-t-il. C'était vraiment une bonne idée, je n'ai rien vu…

- Je constate avec plaisir que mes cours n'auront pas servi à rien au vue de ce qu'on a pu observer aujourd'hui, déclara McCarthy. A partir de janvier, on va donc pouvoir encore augmenter le niveau…

- Pour ce qui est des duels, vous avez tous augmentez votre niveau et avez appris avec sérieux les sorts que je vous ai enseigné donc bravo à tous ! continua Wilson. A partir de janvier, nous allons nous aussi encore intensifier le niveau des duels et je me ferais une joie d'en affronter certains d'entre vous, sourit-il. Sur ce, les douches sont toujours au même endroit et bonnes vacances à tous ! leur souhaita-t-il.

- Surtout, reposez-vous bien et n'abusez pas des délices de noël, leur dit McCarthy sur un ton amusé. Bonnes vacances !

Les deux professeurs sortirent tranquillement en bavardant tandis que leurs élèves se dirigeaient dans les vestiaires pour aller prendre leur douche.

Le vendredi soir, après leur cours de métamorphose, Harry invita ses amis chez lui pour fêter le début des vacances.

Quand Hermione entra en compagnie de Daphnée, elle fut surprise de trouver le petit groupe en train de boire un coup dans la cuisine. Harry les invita à se joindre à eux. Hermione s'installa entre Zina et Tess tandis que Daphnée s'asseyait entre Blaise et Rebecca. Les discussions étaient joyeuses en ce début de vacances.

- Alors ça vous plait les aurors ? s'enquit Hermione en regardant Zina et Tess à tour de rôle.

- C'est fantastique ! s'exclama Tess approuvé par Zina.

- Mais vous étiez à Poudlard avant non ? leur demanda-t-elle. J'ai l'impression de vous y avoir vu l'an dernier.

- Oui, mais on a un an de mois que toi, sourit Zina. On était ensemble à Serdaigle.

- Mais oui, on partageait le cours de métamorphose avec McGonagall ! se rappela-t-elle.

- C'est vrai que tu es revenue à Poudlard, sourit Zina. Tu étais toujours avec une rousse, une Weasley non ?

- Oui, Ginny d'ailleurs si vous restez un peu ce soir vous allez là voir… Vous avez déjà dut la croiser ici pourtant non ?

- On n'a jamais vu personne depuis qu'on s'entraîne avec Harry ici, répondit Tess. On se demandait avec qui il vivait mais il a toujours eu un grand sourire pour toute réponse, grommela-t-elle.

- Il ne changera jamais ! rit Hermione. Je vis ici avec lui, sa petite amie et mon petit ami.

- Donc la rousse, Ginny est sa petite amie c'est ça ? devina Zina. Et toi tu es avec qui ? s'enquit-elle curieuse.

- Avec Drago Malefoy, répondit-elle.

Zina et Tess la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Il est adorable maintenant, vous verrez ce n'est plus du tout le même et c'est un des plus proches amis d'Harry aussi…

- C'est quand même étrange car on a déjà tous assisté à vos disputes et encore, le mot est faible, ajouta Tess.

Hermione haussa les épaules et dit dans un murmure :

- La guerre nous a tous changé, surtout ceux qui se sont retrouvés au cœur de la dernière bataille… Bon et les autres, ils viennent d'où ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Max et Fabian sont cousins, ils ont fait leurs études à Beauxbâtons, répondit Tess. Ils ont une partie de leur famille ici en Angleterre, ils parlent parfaitement les deux langues mais ils ont préféré s'inscrire à l'école ici car elle est réputée pour être meilleure que la française.

- Et Rebecca, vient de l'école de Salem, aux États-Unis. Elle est arrivée en Angleterre l'année dernière pour un voyage et finalement, elle a décidé de rester ici et de s'inscrire chez les aurors, lui apprit Zina.

- Salut tout le… commença Ginny en arrivant dans la cuisine. Vous avez organisé une fête à la maison ou quoi ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Harry et Hermione à tour de rôle.

- Gin' ! s'exclama Harry en se levant pour aller l'embrasser. Voici mes amis de l'école, je les ai invité à boire un coup pour fêter le début des vacances, sourit-il.

- Ah d'accord, et je suppose que c'est avec eux que tu t'entraînes dans la salle alors…

- Oui, alors voici Zina, Tess, Rebecca, Max et Fabian les autres je ne te les présente pas, tu les connais, finit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Il se tourna ensuite vers ses amis et ajouta :

- Je vous présente Ginny, ma petite amie !

- La joueuse des Harpies ? souffla Max.

- Euh oui, répondit-elle.

- Ben dit donc, murmura Fabian.

- Tu te joints à nous ? lui demanda Harry.

- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle en s'installant entre lui et Max.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago rentra lui aussi et il fut tout autant surpris que Ginny de trouver tout ce monde dans la cuisine. Harry fit de nouveau les présentations et après ça, il alla s'asseoir entre Hermione et Tess.

Finalement, Harry les invita à rester diner, ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec grand plaisir.

Ils étaient plus de 2h du matin lorsque les derniers, en l'occurrence Daphnée et Blaise partirent alors qu'Hermione et Drago étaient déjà montés dormir depuis presqu'une heure.

Harry et Ginny n'étaient cependant pas assez fatigués pour dormir et dès qu'ils furent dans leur chambre, Harry plaqua Ginny contre la porte et l'embrassa fougueusement…

Le lendemain, le Square s'éveilla très tard. Il était plus de 13h lorsqu'Hermione se leva et qu'elle constata qu'elle était la première.

En milieu d'après-midi, Harry transplana jusqu'à chez Andromeda, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son filleul et il mourrait d'envie de le prendre de nouveau dans ses bras.

- Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis heureuse de te revoir.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il avec un sourire sincère.

- Entre, Teddy va être ravi de te revoir, sourit-elle. Teddy ? appela-t-elle en l'entraînant dans le salon.

- Quoi ? répondit sa petite voix.

- Viens voir qui est là.

- C'est parrain ? demanda-t-il en arrivant aussitôt.

- Oui, lui dit-elle.

- Teddy ! s'exclama Harry alors que le petit garçon venait de se jeter dans ses bras qu'il avait écarté pour l'accueillir.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose Harry ? s'enquit Andromeda.

- Euh, une bièraubeurre si vous avez, sourit-il.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire et partie dans la cuisine.

- Ça fait longtemps, lui reprocha Teddy.

- Je sais, je suis à l'école maintenant donc je ne peux pas venir aussi souvent que quand je n'y étais pas…

- Vas-y pas alors, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Je suis obligé sinon je ne pourrais pas travailler, lui répondit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Mais je ne t'oublie pas mon Teddy, lui murmura-t-il.

Teddy eut un grand sourire et ses cheveux qui étaient bleu et très court devinrent noir, un peu plus long et en bataille.

- Chercherais-tu à imiter ma coupe de cheveux ? lui demanda Harry amusé.

- J'aime bien comme toi.

Harry l'embrassa de nouveau sur le front et s'assit dans le canapé alors qu'Andromeda revenait avec une bièraubeurre et une tasse de thé.

- Oh il a fait exactement la même coupe de cheveux que la tienne ! remarqua-t-elle. Tu as ton appareil photo avec toi ?

- Oui, répondit-il en le sortant de sa poche et en lui tendant.

- Ne bougez plus, murmura-t-elle.

Elle prit deux photos et ajouta :

- Il faudra que tu m'en donnes une, vous êtes adorable.

- Pas de problème, je suis en vacances, j'aurais le temps de repasser, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Alors, raconte-moi comment ça se passe à l'école, lui demanda-t-elle.

Harry lui raconta ses premiers mois et son bonheur de se trouver là se lisait parfaitement sur son visage et dans ses yeux. Ils passèrent une excellente fin de journée à discuter, notamment de l'école car Andromeda lui posait beaucoup de questions à ce propos.

Noël eut bien évidement lieu au Terrier. Il y avait donc Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Charlie, Romane, Flora, Percy, Audrey, Georges, Angelina, Ron, Padma, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Drago, Narcissa, Andromeda et Teddy.

Molly, Andromeda et Narcissa avaient préparé le diner ensemble et il fut excellent. Les cadeaux furent distribués à minuit et tout le monde fut surpris de voir Charlie s'agenouiller devant Romane avec une bague dans la main pour lui demander de l'épouser. C'est les larmes aux yeux que Romane accepta et lui sauta dans les bras pour l'embrasser. Molly pleurait de joie et alla serrer les deux futurs mariés dans ses bras.

Tout le monde fut ému et Romane et Charlie furent félicités par tous avant que le dessert ne soit servi accompagné de Whisky Pur Feu. Ils trinquèrent tous avec joie et les discussions reprirent avec entrain.

- Ron, arrête de boire, tu vas être malade ! gronda Molly.

- Mais non Ma… Maman, je vais bien ! réussit-il à répondre.

- Ron, ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner quelque chose demain, le prévint-elle.

- Ron, ta mère a raison tu devrais arrêter, lui dit doucement Padma en lui enlevant le verre des mains.

- Tu es flou, rit-il en l'observant.

- C'est bien pour ça, arrête ! lui dit-elle plus sévèrement cette fois.

Ron finit par abandonner et Padma l'aida à monter dans sa chambre sous le regard sévère de Molly.

Harry et Georges, qui avaient assisté à toute la scène pouffèrent sans retenu et ils s'attirèrent les regards assez noirs de Molly.

Bien évidemment, personne ne reparti ce soir là et tout le monde resta dormir au Terrier.

Ron et Padma partageaient la chambre de celui-ci avec Georges et Angelina. Harry et Ginny partagèrent la chambre de cette dernière avec Drago et Hermione. Charlie, Romane et Flora se partageaient la chambre de Georges avec Bill, Fleur et Victoire. Percy avait laissé sa chambre à Andromeda, Narcissa et Teddy et dormait dans le salon avec Audrey.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, chapitre terminé !<em>

_A partir de demain, j'ai des exams donc je ne pense pas publier mercredi comme je le fais d'habitude... Le prochain chapitre sera donc pour ce weekend, en attendant, vous pouvez toujours jeté un coup d'œil à mes autres fic' et me donner votre avis dessus (surtout que la plupart sont des OneShot donc elles se lisent assez rapidement)._

_Bonne semaine à tous et à bientôt !  
><em>


	39. Chapter 39 : Angoisse

_**A Bellatrix Lestrange :** Bellatrix étant morte, je n'ai pas du tout envie de la ressusciter (elle est très bien là où elle est^^), ensuite je réponds aux reviews (pas forcément à toutes et j'en suis désolée) au début des chapitres ou par messages pour ceux qui sont inscrits sur le site. Donc j'avais bien vu tes reviews (et s'il te plait, évite d'écrire en majuscule, c'est assez désagréable à lire !)_

_Donc merci à tous ceux qui me soutienne pour cette fic', maintenant, place au chapitre ! Bonne lecture !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 39 : Angoisse<strong>

Le lendemain, les premiers à être debout furent bien évidemment les plus âgés c'est-à-dire Molly, Arthur, Narcissa, Andromeda et il était à peine 9h. Ils s'installèrent tous autour d'une bonne tasse de café ou de thé et commencèrent à discuter.

- Teddy dort encore ? s'enquit soudain Molly.

- Oui, sourit Andromeda. J'ai placé un sort dans la chambre, je saurais quand il se réveillera.

Percy et Audrey les rejoignirent aux alentours de 10h suivit quelques minutes plus tard par Charlie et Romane qui avait Flora dans ses bras.

Encore une heure plus tard, Bill et Fleur descendaient avec Victoire alors que Percy et Audrey étaient déjà partis afin de permettre à cette dernière de se reposer au calme, loin de toute l'agitation qui régnait au Terrier.

- Oh, Teddy s'est réveillé, je vais le chercher, déclara Andromeda en sortant de la cuisine.

Elle grimpa silencieusement les escaliers et entra dans la chambre où Teddy attendait, sagement assis dans son lit.

- Bonjour, sourit-elle.

- 'jour Grand-mère, répondit-il en tendant ses petits bras vers elle.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur chaque jour avant de l'emmener dans la salle de bain pour le laver et l'habiller.

- Où Parrain ? s'enquit le petit garçon lorsqu'ils furent dans la cuisine.

- Il dort encore Teddy, lui répondit-elle.

- J'veux l'voir moi !

- Mais il dort Teddy, il faut le laisser se reposer.

- Pas de bruit, dit-il les yeux implorants.

Andromeda avait comprit ce qu'il voulait mais elle hésitait, finalement elle monta et trouva la chambre de Ginny. Elle entrouvrit légèrement la porte pour s'assurer qu'ils dormaient et c'est sur la pointe des pieds qu'elle s'avança vers le lit où elle avait vu les cheveux noirs d'Harry. Elle posa doucement Teddy sur le lit, mit un doigt sur ses lèvres et en retour son petit-fils lui fit un grand sourire. Elle ressortit aussi silencieusement qu'elle était entrée et redescendit dans la cuisine.

Pendant ce temps, Teddy s'était avancé avec précaution sur le lit pour aller s'installer contre son parrain.

Ce fut Drago qui se réveilla en premier dans la chambre, chose très rare puisqu'en générale c'était Hermione qui les devançait tous. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce et remarqua rapidement que tout le monde ou presque dormait encore. Il se leva sans bruit et regarda Teddy qui lui tendit les bras. Il hésita quelques secondes puis alla prendre le petit garçon. Il alla s'asseoir contre le mur et le posa sur ses genoux.

- Cousin Drago, murmura le petit garçon avec un sourire.

Pour toute réponse, Drago lui fit un léger sourire. Teddy se cala contre lui, sa tête reposant contre le torse de son cousin. Drago se laissa attendrir par ce petit bout et le serra un peu plus contre lui. Il vit rapidement que les cheveux du petit qui était vert jusque là était en train de prendre la couleur des siens, c'est-à-dire blond très clair.

Drago ferma les yeux et laissa ses souvenirs l'emporter. Il était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Harry venir s'asseoir près de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux seulement quand Teddy se dégagea doucement de ses bras pour aller trouver refuge dans ceux de son parrain.

- Vous étiez trop mignon tous les deux, chuchota Harry. J'ai prit une photo, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil à Drago.

- Il est adorable, murmura Drago en l'observant alors que ses cheveux prenaient maintenant la couleur de ceux d'Harry.

- C'est son truc en ce moment, prendre la couleur de cheveux de celui qui le porte, rit doucement Harry. Pas vrai mon Teddy ? rajouta-t-il en regardant son filleul.

Le petit garçon ne répondit rien mais il lui fit un sourire éblouissant disant mieux que les mots que son parrain avait raison.

- On descend ? demanda Harry dans un murmure.

Drago hocha la tête et ils quittèrent la chambre sans faire le moindre bruit.

En milieu d'après-midi, Hermione, Harry et Ron s'étaient isolés dans la chambre de ce dernier pour discuter comme lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils étaient redescendus dans la cuisine, Padma leur avait demandé si le trio d'or allait bien et face à leurs regards interrogateurs, elle avait expliqué qu'à Serdaigle, certains les appelaient comme ça puisqu'ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble.

Ce rappel de Poudlard les avaient renvoyés dans leurs souvenirs et il s'en était suivit plusieurs heures de discussion sur les moments passés à l'école. Ils apprirent ainsi que Romane était bien allée à Poudlard, à Gryffondor elle aussi et qu'elle était dans une classe inférieure à Charlie. Voilà pourquoi ils n'avaient fait connaissance qu'après l'école, lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux en Roumanie.

Le 1er de l'an eut lieu chez Seamus avec leur petite bande habituelle ainsi que Max, Fabian, Terry, Blaise, Daphnée, Zina, Tess, Rebecca, Anthony, Justin, Suzan, Michael et d'autres. La fête fut encore un grand succès et heureusement, la maison de Seamus était assez grande ce qui permit d'héberger tout le monde sans aucun problème. Ils en profitèrent pour fêter les anniversaires de ceux étant nez de septembre à décembre. Il y eut donc les 20 ans de Daphnée, Hermione et Hannah, étant nées le 7 et 19 septembre et 17 novembre ainsi que les 22 ans d'Angelina qui était née le 24 octobre,

Le retour au cours fut assez brutal car ils avaient fait la fête tout le weekend puisque le 1er était tombé le samedi. Le lundi, ils étaient donc assez fatigués et certains d'entre eux avaient encore des traces de l'alcool dans le sang. Leur premier cours fut celui de métamorphose et leur professeur Stewart leur apprit que six de leurs camarades avaient abandonné les aurors de leur propre initiative ou non. Harry constata avec plaisir que Will et Simon faisait parti des six et il entendit dire qu'ils avaient été renvoyé à cause de leur comportement. Ils étaient donc plus que seize garçons et six filles.

Ron parla de semaine de réadaptation et tous furent d'accord avec lui. Dès la semaine suivante, ils avaient cependant retrouvé leur rythme d'avant les vacances.

Le 16 janvier, ils reçurent un hibou de Percy leur disant que Molly Julie Weasley était née et qu'elle se portait très bien. Le parrain était Georges et la marraine Mary, la sœur d'Audrey. Ils se mirent d'ailleurs tous d'accord pour aller les voir dès le weekend prochain.

Depuis quelques temps, Harry observait Drago. Il le trouvait bizarre à chaque fois qu'il rentrait au Square le soir, ses yeux d'ordinaire d'un bleu azur s'assombrissaient de plus en plus souvent et redevenaient d'un gris acier comme il avait si souvent vu à Poudlard, mais sans aucune raison apparente. Ce n'est qu'au mois de mars qu'il se décida à lui parler. Les filles étaient montées se coucher et ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon avec un verre à la main.

- Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda d'emblé Harry.

- Comment ça ? s'enquit-il alors que ses yeux passaient aussitôt du bleu au gris.

- Je t'observe depuis bientôt deux mois et je te trouve… Je ne sais pas, angoissé, inquiet… Tes yeux te trahissent… Alors je te le redemande, que se passe-t-il ?

Drago le regarda avec attention, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, signe de nervosité chez lui mais il hésitait à répondre.

- Drago, murmura Harry. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… Quoi qu'il se passe…

- C'est… C'est mon père… Avec ma mère on est inquiet à son propos, il est là, quelque part dans l'ombre… On est presque sûr qu'il prépare quelque chose, ça ne lui ressemble pas ce silence, expliqua-t-il finalement.

- Tu penses qu'il pourrait vouloir reprendre la suite de Voldemort ? le questionna Harry à voix basse après quelques secondes de silence.

- Je ne sais pas, mais son silence nous inquiète ma mère et moi… S'il a entendu parler que je sortais avec Hermione alors… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre et de secouer la tête comme pour chasser ses idées noires.

- Drago, tant que vous êtes ici, il ne peut pas vous trouver et le reste du temps, toi tu es à Poudlard donc intouchable aussi et Hermione à l'école où personne à part les professeurs et les élèves ne peuvent entrer, le rassura Harry.

Drago hocha la tête mais ses angoisses ne s'étaient pas atténuées pour autant.

- Je trouve ça… Etrange, ajouta Harry. A la fin de la guerre, ton père ne semblait plus approuver les idées de Voldemort…

- Tu te trompes… chuchota Drago. Il a toujours joué un double jeu et ses idées ont toujours été les mêmes, il a fait semblant pour éviter la prison mais il n'a pas réussit à nous duper, ma mère et moi… Après ça, comme tu le sais, elle est tombée malade et plus le temps passait, plus je m'éloignais de lui… Le jour où je suis parti de chez moi, on s'était disputé, encore une fois, et jamais je n'ai oublié le regard qu'il ma lancé lorsque j'ai claqué la porte du manoir… raconta-t-il avec un frisson. C'est le genre de regard qui signifie clairement que je vais le regretter car avant, quand je voyais ce regard, je savais qu'avant la fin de la journée j'allais me prendre un doloris…

- Drago, tu n'habites plus avec lui, murmura Harry en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Je sais de quoi il est capable ! Imagine que Pansy lui ai dit que j'étais avec Hermione… Je ne veux pas qui lui arrive quelque chose ! s'exclama-t-il alors que ses larmes menaçaient de couler.

- Il ne lui arrivera rien Drago, je te promets que je vais garder un œil sur elle à l'école, dit-il d'une voix apaisante.

Harry passa encore de longues minutes à tenter de rassurer Drago mais bien que son visage s'apaisait, ses yeux montraient clairement à Harry que son inquiétude était toujours là.

Lorsqu'il se coucha près de Ginny ce soir-là, il dut admettre que la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Drago lui donnait de quoi réfléchir. Il passa encore plusieurs heures à y repenser et lorsque le sommeil le gagna enfin, la nuit était déjà bien avancée.

Aux vacances de Pâques, Alicia et Roger leur apprirent qu'elle était enceinte et que la naissance était prévue pour novembre environ. Ils étaient ravis mais Alicia ronchonnait un peu car elle allait devoir mettre sa carrière entre parenthèse pour quelques temps.

Leurs vacances furent plutôt calmes, ils n'avaient organisé que cinq soirées pendant les deux semaines ce qui était peu d'après eux. Pendant ces soirées, ils en avaient profité pour fêter les anniversaires de ceux étant nés en janvier, février, mars et avril puisqu'avec les cours il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion avant. Lee, Georges et Roger fêtèrent donc leurs 22 ans puisqu'ils étaient du 29 janvier, 1er avril et 29 avril. Il y eut les 20 ans de Lavande, Dean, Ron, Blaise et Seamus qui étaient respectivement du 18 février, 27 février, 1er mars, 5 mars et 2 avril ainsi que les 21 ans de Katie qui était du 26 mars.

Les semaines continuaient de filer. Début juin, tous les élèves de la faculté étaient en examen, quelque soit leur année d'étude. Pour passer en année supérieure, ils étaient obligés de les réussir.

Harry et Hermione rentrèrent donc de bonne heure au Square en ce vendredi. Leurs examens s'étant terminés à 15h, ils étaient maintenant en vacances pour deux mois et demi.

C'est autour de la piscine qu'ils allèrent attendre le retour de Ginny et Drago. Ginny arriva vers 17h et dès qu'elle fut changée, elle sauta aussitôt dans la piscine sous les regards amusés des deux autres.

Vers 20h, ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir Drago rentrer et Harry senti son estomac se contracter brutalement lorsque les conversations qu'il avait eu avec lui, lui revinrent en mémoire. Il décida cependant de ne pas céder à la panique et contacta McGonagall par la cheminée tandis que Ginny essayait tant bien que mal de calmer Hermione.

Quand McGonagall lui eut dit que Drago était parti depuis près de deux heures, Harry sentit une chape de plomb tomber sur ses épaules. Il se dégagea lentement de la cheminée pour faire face aux filles et leur dire ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Ginny dans un murmure en fixant quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière Harry.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il en se retournant.

- Le parchemin qui semble flotter et te suivre, rajouta-t-elle.

Harry le vit lui aussi et après un instant d'hésitation, il s'en saisit. Ce n'était qu'un marceau de parchemin plié en quatre et qui portait son nom. Il reconnut néanmoins l'écriture de Drago.

Quand il le déplia, il n'y avait que deux mots inscrit à l'intérieur, deux mots qui lui firent comprendre que les pires craintes de son ami venaient de se réaliser.

- C'est… C'est quoi ? bredouilla Hermione

- Un message de Drago, murmura-t-il le regard vide.

Il leur tendit finalement le parchemin et elles virent écrit "aide-moi".

Hermione s'effondra alors en larmes dans les bras de Ginny tandis qu'Harry essayait de garder son sang-froid afin de rassembler ses idées. Il replongea dans la cheminée et contacta Narcissa, Blaise et Kingsley pour leur demander de venir le plus rapidement possible. Pour Ron, il décida de lui envoyer Plume puisqu'il ne savait absolument pas où le joindre maintenant que l'école était terminée.

Narcissa, Daphnée et Blaise arrivèrent en même temps, quelques secondes après Kingsley. Harry fit regrouper tout le monde dans la cuisine et il leur expliqua la situation.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? s'enquit doucement le Ministre.

- Oui, répondit simplement Harry. Et puis j'ai contacté McGonagall qui m'a dit que Drago était parti vers 18h de l'école…

- Le parchemin, murmura Ginny à son intention.

- Ah oui, et j'ai trouvé ce parchemin qui flottait derrière moi tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Kingsley en le lui tendant.

- Qui… Flottait ? s'étonna-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête alors que Kingsley sortait sa baguette. Il lança un sort au parchemin et aussitôt celui-ci se mit à briller sous les yeux stupéfaits de tous.

- Il savait que quelque chose allait se passer, murmura alors Kingsley.

- Comment ça ? s'enquit Harry.

- C'est un parchemin de secours mais il est très difficile d'en faire un… L'auteur du parchemin sait toujours qu'il va lui arriver quelque chose et il créé ce parchemin en inscrivant ce qu'il veut dessus, ensuite il doit le plier en quatre et écrire un nom dessus, expliqua-t-il devant les regards interrogateurs. Ensuite, il reste le plus dur à faire, ensorceler le parchemin.

- Mais… Cet endroit est protégé magiquement, comment le parchemin peut-il être arrivé jusqu'ici ? s'exclama Harry incrédule.

- Si l'ensorcellement du parchemin est parfaitement réussi comme celui de Drago, il n'y a pas de limites et quelques soit les protections magiques en place, le parchemin apparaitra derrière la personne dont le nom a été inscrit, répondit-il rapidement.

Kingsley demanda ensuite à Narcissa tous les lieux où les Malefoy possédaient des propriétés et les endroits où Lucius avait l'habitude de se rendre avant. Dès qu'il eut les réponses, il repartit au ministère afin de lancer les aurors à la recherche de Drago.

McGonagall débarqua au Square en compagnie de Chourave quelques minutes après le départ du ministre pour connaître la situation.

Hermione était toujours dans les bras de Ginny, les yeux rougis mais ses larmes s'étaient arrêtées. Narcissa semblait sous le choc et Chourave lui prépara aussitôt un remontant.

- Comment Lucius peut-il faire ça ? dit Narcissa à voix basse. Son propre fils…

- Ils vont le retrouver ! déclara Blaise avec conviction alors que Daphnée lui broyait la main pour évacuer la tension.

- Déjà, on sait qu'ils ne sont pas à Poudlard, j'ai vu Drago sortir de l'enceinte de l'école, ajouta McGonagall.

- Narcissa, est-ce que vous savez s'il y a des mangemorts qui ont réussi à échapper à Azkaban ? s'enquit Harry.

- Je n'en sais rien, c'est fort possible… murmura-t-elle.

Harry était comme un lion en cage, il ne tenait pas en place. Il ne cessait de faire les cent pas dans la cuisine. Ron arriva comme une tornade dans la pièce et Harry se précipita sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras et le mettre au courant.

Hermione n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'elle avait apprit la situation, ce qui n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes. Elle n'avait pas non plus bougé depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés dans la cuisine. Elle était assise par terre, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de Ginny et ses mains semblaient broyer celles de son amie.

- Où est Padma ? s'enquit Harry à voix basse.

- Avec Parvati, elles sont parties passer quelques jours chez leurs parents et là, je dois bien admettre que ça m'arrange, chuchota Ron.

Quand Kingsley revint au Square, il était presque 1h du matin, McGonagall et Chourave étaient retournées à l'école et Hermione et Ginny somnolaient.

- Alors ? demanda aussitôt Narcissa.

- Toujours rien, répondit-il. Il y a certaines des propriétés que nous n'avons pas réussi à pénétrer, ajouta-t-il.

Narcissa hocha la tête, prit un parchemin et une plume et commença à écrire.

- Je pense que cela concernait ces propriétés, et si rien n'a changé, avec ceci vous devriez réussi à y accéder, dit-elle en tendant le parchemin à Kingsley.

- Elles sont… Particulièrement protégées à ce que je vois, dit-il l'air songeur. Et avec de la magie noire…

- Oui, c'étaient des endroits de replis pour les mangemorts, Vous-Savez-Qui voulait un maximum de protection, expliqua-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Kingsley hocha la tête et continua d'étudier soigneusement le parchemin que Narcissa lui avait donné.

- Vous faites les recherches avec les aurors ? demanda Harry curieux.

- Oui, répondit-il avec un léger sourire. Mon ancien métier me manque, je dois l'avouer…

- Vous ne vous représenterez pas quand votre contrat sera fini alors ? s'enquit-il de nouveau.

- Non, je retournerais chez les aurors…

Harry hocha simplement la tête alors que Kingsley les saluait déjà afin de retourner au ministère.

- Harry, murmura Narcissa. Est-ce que tu aurais une chambre de disponible ?

- Oui bien sûr, vous pouvez occuper une des chambres du 2ème si vous voulez, lui dit Harry avec un pâle sourire.

Elle le remercia et sortie aussitôt de la cuisine.

- Blaise, Daphnée, il y a d'autres chambres au 2ème si vous voulez, ajouta Harry. Ron…

- Je vais au 2ème aussi, le coupa-t-il. Occupe-toi d'Hermione, ajouta-t-il à voix basse avant de monter en compagnie de Blaise et Daphnée.

- Va te coucher Gin' je m'occupe d'Hermione… Tu as besoin de te reposer après une journée d'entrainement, tu seras d'attaque demain, lui dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, réussit à desserrer les mains d'Hermione et se leva. Elle savait que laisser Harry avec Hermione était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire dans cette situation.

- Hermione, murmura Harry dès qu'ils furent seuls dans la pièce.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il put y voir toute la douleur qui l'habitait en cet instant.

- Viens, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une main. Tu ne peux pas rester là toute la nuit.

Hermione semblait cependant incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Harry se pencha donc vers elle, passa un bras autour de sa taille et la remit sur ses pieds. Elle passa aussitôt un bras par-dessus les épaules d'Harry pour ne pas s'écrouler. Harry décida qu'il ne servait à rien de la faire monter les escaliers jusqu'au 5ème et transplana. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, elle lui attrapa le poignet et murmura un faible "non".

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit-il surpris.

- Pas sans lui, bredouilla-t-elle.

Harry comprit qu'elle ne rentrerait plus dans sa chambre tant que Drago ne serait pas là.

- Où est ton pyjama ? lui demanda-t-il alors.

- Sur le lit, murmura-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête, entra dans la chambre sans Hermione, récupéra son pyjama ainsi que d'autres affaires comme celle de toilettes et ressortit. Il repassa son bras autour de sa taille et la fit entrer dans sa chambre où Ginny ne dormait pas encore. Il donna ses affaires à Hermione, la poussa doucement dans la salle de bain et se changea lui aussi.

- Elle ne veut pas aller dans sa chambre sans Drago, murmura Harry en rejoignant Ginny. Ça ne te gène pas si elle dort là, entre nous deux ?

- Bien sûr que non et puis le lit est largement assez grand pour nous trois, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Harry embrassa Ginny avant d'installer l'oreiller d'Hermione qu'il avait apporté. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione sortait de la salle de bain. Harry lui fit signe et il put voir le soulagement dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle allait dormir avec eux. Elle s'installa entre eux et emprisonna aussitôt une main d'Harry dans les siennes. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'était endormit au grand étonnement des deux autres.

- Tu lui en voudras si elle me broie la main dans son sommeil ? s'enquit Harry dans un murmure.

- Bien sûr que non, chuchota-t-elle légèrement amusée.

Le temps continua de passer, contrairement à la première nuit, Hermione ne parvenait plus à dormir tout comme Harry d'ailleurs. Elle semblait cependant avoir reprit un peu ses esprits et se plongeait dans la lecture de livres plus volumineux les uns que les autres. De son côté, Harry essayait de se rappeler en détail chaque conversation qu'il avait eu avec Drago et avec Narcissa, ils mettaient en commun les éléments qu'ils avaient en leur possession.

Narcissa, Daphnée, Ron et Blaise n'avaient pas quitté le Square depuis la disparition de Drago. Un grand nombre de leurs amis passaient prendre des nouvelles et en même temps venaient pour les soutenir.

Kingsley passait leur faire des rapports au moins une fois par jour sur leurs recherches mais jusqu'à maintenant, ils ne l'avaient toujours pas retrouvé. Ils étaient cependant sûr que c'était Lucius qui avait fait le coup car en perquisitionnant le manoir, qui était d'ailleurs vide de tout occupant, ils avaient trouvé un parchemin sur lequel était écrit les heures de travail de Drago et les heures où il pourrait passer à l'action.

Grâce aux indications de Narcissa, les aurors avaient pu accéder à toutes les propriétés des Malefoy mais elles étaient toutes aussi désertes les unes que les autres.

La Gazette ne parlait plus que de la disparition de Drago mais elle ne faisait que poser des questions sur l'identité de celui qui avait fait ça puisque Kingsley bloquait toutes les informations afin de ne pas compromettre leurs recherches.

McGonagall revint au Square quatre jours après la disparition de Drago.

- Comment ça se passe à Poudlard pour les cours de défense ? demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

- Nous avons un auror qui les assure pour l'instant, c'est Kingsley qui l'a placé là pour garder un œil sur certains élèves qui pourraient éventuellement connaître certaines informations, répondit-elle. Mais vous devriez voir le bureau de Drago, ajouta-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Harry.

- Il y a des centaines de lettres de la part de ses élèves… Il a su gagné le respect de la part de ses élèves, c'est un professeur beaucoup apprécié là-bas, murmura-t-elle.

- Il reviendra enseigner ! s'exclama Hermione avec certitude.

Harry fut surpris, c'était la première fois depuis la disparition de Drago qu'Hermione faisait preuve d'autant de détermination. Les paroles de McGonagall avaient eu un effet positif sur elle, il pouvait de nouveau voir cette lueur de combativité dans ses yeux, cette lueur qui avait disparu quatre jours plus tôt.

Le lendemain de la visite de McGonagall, Kingsley leur avoua que les aurors ne savaient plus où chercher. Ils avaient visité de nombreux lieux comme les anciennes planques de Voldemort mais à chaque fois, ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Les aurors étaient presque sûr que Lucius n'avait pas agit seul et qu'il devait avoir au minimum deux ou trois complices.

De son côté, Harry était presque sûr que la solution était dans les conversations qu'il avait eu avec Drago, le seul problème était qu'il y en avait eu tellement qu'il était bien incapable de se souvenir de toutes. Narcissa pensait comme lui sauf que Drago lui en avait dit le moins possible sur ses angoisses, Harry en savait plus qu'elle sur le sujet.

A partir de ce moment, Harry passa son temps dans la salle de son parrain, dans le noir allongé par terre, farfouillant dans sa mémoire à la recherche du détail qui lui avait échappé.

Personne ne pouvait le contacter lorsqu'il était dans cette salle puisque pour pouvoir y entrer, il fallait obligatoirement être avec lui. Ils se posaient tous des questions à son propos, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils pouvaient faire là-haut mais personne n'osait lui demander.

Deux jours après la visite de Kingsley, Hermione attendit dans la chambre de son ami que celui-ci descende de la salle secrète. Ce n'est que vers 13h, que son attente fut récompensée.

- Hermione ? s'exclama-t-il surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là haut ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

- Je réfléchis, je reste allongé dans le noir à essayer de me rappeler chacune des conversations que j'ai eu avec Drago à propos de ses craintes…

- Mais pourquoi tu vas dans cette salle ? Si on a besoin de toi, on ne peut pas te contacter, rajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

- J'ai besoin de ne pas être dérangé toutes les deux minutes pour pouvoir rester concentré, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te disait exactement ? s'enquit-elle désespérément.

- Tu n'as pas écouté lorsque je l'ai dit le premier jour ? releva-t-il.

- Pour être franche, non, je ne me souviens pas d'un seul mot prononcé ce soir là… murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Hermione, on va le retrouver, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Alors, en gros il me disait qu'il était très inquiet par le silence de son père, qu'il s'inquiétait aussi pour toi, que si…

* * *

><p><em>Que si quoi ? Mystère !<em>

_Je sais, je suis méchante de m'arrêter là mais il faudra être patient pour savoir si Drago va s'en sortir ou pas... La suite, mercredi si j'arrive à avancé d'ici là, sinon, ça sera pour le weekend prochain..._

_Aller, à bientôt et n'hésitez pas à prendre le chemin des reviews avant de partir =)_

_Bye !  
><em>


	40. Chapter 40 : Vivant ?

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews !_

_**A Sniff27 :** oui je sais, l'orthographe et moi, ça a toujours fait deux^^ Je fais de mon mieux pour en laisser le moins possible, mais il reste toujours... Mais merci pour ta review =)_

_**A Ginny Weasley Genevieve :** en retard ? Non, non ! J'avais dit ce weekend, et on est dimanche =D Je pense que je ne vais publier plus que le weekend car j'ai de nouveau des soucis d'inspiration... J'ai encore deux chapitres d'avance, je viens de commencer l'écriture du 43. Je ne sais pas encore à combien de chapitres s'arrêtera cette fic' mais je pense que ça sera dans les 50 car j'arrive à la fin... Enfin bref ! Voilà ce chapitre, tu vas enfin savoir ce qui est arrivé à Drago (et s'il s'en sort^^)._

_Aller, j'arrête le bavardage, voici la suite et la réponse à ce que vous attendez tous, si notre petit blondinet préféré s'en sort ou pas ! Bonne lecture !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 40 : Vivant ?<br>**

- Harry ? Harry ? appela-t-elle plusieurs fois.

Quand elle le regarda, elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il était comme déconnecté de la réalité, elle comprit qu'il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose d'important.

- Harry ? appela-t-elle de nouveau en le secouant.

- Vite, il faut contacter Kingsley ! s'exclama-t-il en sortant de la chambre en courant, entrainant Hermione à sa suite.

- Mais… Mais… tenta-t-elle alors qu'il lui faisait dévaler les escaliers au pas de courses.

Une fois dans le salon, il plongea aussitôt la tête dans la cheminée, d'où il en ressorti quelques secondes après. Il attrapa de nouveau Hermione par la main et fonça dans la cuisine où tous les autres se trouvaient déjà.

- Harry, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Kingsley dès qu'il arriva.

- Je sais où on peut peut-être le retrouver et qui sont ses complices ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Où ? Et qui Harry ? le pressa Kingsley.

- Les Parkinson, répondit Harry avec colère.

- Tu… Tu es sûr de toi ? s'enquit prudemment Kingsley.

- Oui, avec Drago on a croisé Pansy à Pré-au-Lard au mois d'avril, au moment des cérémonies… Ils se sont disputés, elle lui en voulait de sortir avec Hermione, de ne pas l'aimer elle, elle lui a dit que si son père savait ça, ça irait mal pour lui, raconta-t-il rapidement.

- Très bien, je pars avec des aurors là-bas, décida-t-il. De toute façon nous n'avons pas d'autres idées pour le moment…

- Je viens avec vous ! déclara aussitôt Harry.

- Harry, non… tenta le ministre.

- Non, je viens, ce n'est pas négociable ! répliqua-t-il sur un ton qui ne laissait aucun compromit possible. Ils ne me verront pas, rajouta-t-il.

Kingsley leva un sourcil interrogateur mais Harry se contenta de lui faire un léger sourire et de l'entraîner avec lui vers la sortie.

- Je viens aussi ! s'exclama Hermione en les suivant.

- Non Hermione, répondit Harry. Tu n'es pas en état de combattre et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, Drago m'en voudrait, je lui ai promit de te protéger alors s'il te plait reste ici ! dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Ginny, s'il te plait, surveille là qu'elle ne s'en aille pas, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Il la vit acquiescer et cela lui suffit, il savait qu'elle la retiendrait.

Dès qu'ils furent sortis du Square, Kingsley attrapa Harry par le bras et le fit transplaner au ministère.

- Pourquoi tu dis qu'ils ne te verront pas ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'ils fonçaient aux ascenseurs.

Harry lui montra sa cape d'invisibilité et Kingsley eut un sourire.

- C'était donc vrai… Dumbledore y avait déjà fait allusion mais je ne pensais pas que tu en avais vraiment une…

- Elle était à mon père, répondit simplement Harry.

- Les aurors nous attendent, murmura le ministre dès qu'ils furent arrivés au niveau 2.

Les auros furent surpris de voir Harry en compagnie de Kingsley mais aucun d'eux ne posa de questions. Kingsley leur expliqua rapidement la situation et laissa ensuite à Gawain Robards, le directeur du bureau des aurors qui avait succédé à Rufus Scrimgeour, le soin d'expliquer le déroulement de l'opération.

En moins de cinq minutes, sept équipes de trois aurors furent constituées et chacune avait un rôle bien précis. Kingsley et Gawain allaient faire équipe et Harry avait reçu l'ordre de rester cacher tant que le danger était présent.

Toute l'équipe fonça à la zone de transplanage, Kingsley attrapa de nouveau le bras d'Harry et quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans un bois. Harry remarqua tout de suite qu'une équipe était déjà partie et quelques minutes plus tard, elle était de retour.

- Combien ? interrogea aussitôt Gawain.

- Neuf, donc moins Drago ça en fait huit à capturer, répondit un homme.

- Et Lucius Malefoy est bien ici, ajouta un second homme.

- Vous avez pu localiser où ils se trouvaient ? s'enquit Gawain.

- Il y a une personne dans les sous-sols, je suppose que c'est Drago et les huit autres sont au rez-de-chaussée, ils avaient l'air tous dans la même pièce.

- Des sortilèges de protection ? demanda Kingsley.

- On a tout désactivé, on peut y aller sans risque.

Harry était impressionné par la quantité d'information qu'ils avaient récupéré en quelques minutes seulement.

- Très bien, équipes 1, 2 et 3 en position autour du terrain, ordonna Gawain. Equipes 4 et 5 vous prenez par derrière et les équipes 6 et 7 par devant avec Kingsley et moi. Potter tu restes à couvert, c'est bien comprit ?

Harry hocha la tête, de toute façon, Kingsley était le seul qui savait qu'il avait sa cape avec lui. Il la mit dès qu'il fut sur que Robards ne le voyait plus et les suivit après avoir prit soin d'appliquer un sort anti-bruit sur lui. Après tout, il n'avait pas fait un an chez les aurors pour rien, il connaissait des sortilèges très pratiques.

Dès qu'il fut entré dans la maison, ou du moins le manoir, Harry se concentra et essaya de trouver les sous-sols. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se mêler à la bataille qu'il entendait dans la pièce voisine.

Heureusement pour lui, l'escalier qui permettait d'aller au sous-sol se trouvait dans le hall. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte et plus il descendait, plus il appréhendait de voir Drago. Après tout, il venait de passer une semaine entre les mains de mangemorts dont son propre père et il savait qu'ils étaient loin d'être tendre avec leur prisonnier.

Il finit par le trouver, il était dans la pièce la plus loin des escaliers. Grâce à un sortilège, il vérifia qu'il était toujours seul dans les sous-sols avant d'ouvrir la porte avec un simple Alohomora.

Drago était enchainé par les poignets et il avait pour seul vêtement son boxer. Il était d'un blanc cadavérique, semblait avoir perdu plusieurs kilos et surtout, il était blessé à de nombreux endroits, certaines plaies saignaient encore. Harry eut un frisson d'horreur après l'avoir observé, il se reprit cependant et s'approcha de lui.

Il retira sa cape d'invisibilité, la rangea dans la poche de son jeans et détacha Drago qui lui tomba dans les bras.

- Ha… Harry, souffla Drago avec difficulté.

- Tu es sauvé Drago, les aurors sont avec moi, murmura-t-il.

Harry soigna quelques une de ses blessures et il remercia intérieurement Hermione de lui avoir apprit les sortilèges basiques de soin. Il constata rapidement qu'une grande partie des blessures refusaient de se refermer et il en conclut qu'elles devaient être dues à de la magie noire.

Il enleva ensuite la cape qu'il portait et enveloppa Drago dedans. Il s'assit ensuite contre le mur et installa Drago, qui était de nouveau inconscient, entre ses jambes. Il le serra contre lui pour essayer de le réchauffer, il était gelé. Quand il entendit des pas arriver, il pointa sa baguette sur la porte, près à attaquer.

- N'entrez pas où j'attaque ! s'exclama-t-il déterminé.

- Mais… entendit-il sans reconnaître la voix.

- Si c'est vous Kingsley, je veux voir votre patronus !

Aussitôt un lynx fit son entrée dans la pièce et Harry se détendit.

- Désolé, vous pouvez entrer, murmura-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir voulut vérifier nos identités Harry, on aurait très bien pu être des imposteurs et le patronus est un très bon moyen de vérifier car quel que soit le déguisement, il sera toujours le même… Mais comment va-t-il ? s'enquit-il alors avec inquiétude.

- Mal, chuchota-t-il. Très mal…

- Je vais t'aider, on va le sortir de là, murmura-t-il.

- Vous les avez tous eu ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, les huit… Gawain les surveille avec les autres… Dan, allez prévenir Gawain qu'on l'a retrouvé et qu'il est vivant…

Le dénommé Dan acquiesça et reparti en courant prévenir son directeur. Kingsley aida Harry à mettre Drago debout et ils passèrent chacun un bras de Drago autour de leurs épaules. Un auror passa devant eux, la baguette tendue tandis qu'un autre restait derrière.

- Gawain va t'en vouloir de ne pas lui avoir obéit, murmura Kingsley.

- J'étais venu ici pour le retrouver et c'est ce que j'ai fait, répondit-il simplement. Et puis, je ne suis pas encore auror alors je ne suis pas sous ses ordres pour l'instant…

- Toujours aussi têtu, remarqua-t-il avec de l'amusement dans la voix.

Harry lui fit simplement un sourire. Lorsqu'ils furent dans le hall, Harry vit deux aurors qui se tenaient devant une grande porte.

- Prévenez Gawain que je transplane à Sainte Mangouste avec Drago et Harry, déclara Kingsley à l'intention des aurors.

Harry les vit hocher la tête et dès qu'ils furent sortis du hall, Kingsley transplana. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall de l'hôpital, dans la zone de transplanage.

Kingsley appela aussitôt un guérisseur et Drago fut installé sur un brancard et transporté en salle de soin. Harry voulut suivre mais Kingsley le retint.

- Préviens les autres, monte au 5ème, tu trouveras des hiboux et reviens ici, lui dit-il de sa voix apaisante. En attendant, je vais essayer de savoir où ils l'ont transporté.

Harry hocha la tête et partis en courant. Il grimpa les escaliers aussi vite qu'il put et une fois en haut, il demanda une plume et un parchemin à l'homme qui s'occupait des hiboux. Il écrivit rapidement un mot pour Hermione et les autres et attacha son parchemin à la patte d'un hibou après avoir payé l'homme.

Il redescendit ensuite dans le hall aussi vite qu'il était monté et retrouva Kingsley là où il l'avait laissé.

- C'est bon je les ai prévenu, vous savez où il est ? demanda aussitôt Harry.

- Ils l'ont emmené au 4ème, et il est actuellement en train de recevoir des soins mais on peut monter si tu veux…

- Oui, allons-y, murmura Harry.

Kingsley l'entraina jusqu'à la chambre de Drago et Harry s'assit sur l'un des sièges dans le couloir.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre avec toi, mais je pense que tes amis ne vont pas tarder, déclara Kingsley. Il faut que j'aille voir Gawain pour qu'on fasse un rapport... A bientôt Harry, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

Quelques minutes après que Kingsley soit parti, un guérisseur sorti de la chambre.

- Comment va-t-il ? l'interrogea aussitôt Harry.

- Il va s'en sortir Mr Potter, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit-il avec un sourire. Il a reprit connaissance il y a peu… Je suis le guérisseur Lewis, responsable de cet étage. Vous pouvez entrer quelques minutes si vous voulez mais pas longtemps, deux collègues sont toujours en train de le soigner.

- Oui, oui, répondit-il distraitement.

Le guérisseur s'écarta de la porte et le laisse entrer. Aussitôt les deux médicomages qui étaient dans la pièce lancèrent un regard à leur responsable qui leur fit signe de sortir.

- Vous avez cinq minutes, Mr Potter, le prévint Lewis. Après on reviendra pour le soigner.

Harry hocha la tête et s'approcha du lit dès que la porte fut fermée.

Drago était allongé mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur Harry.

- Merci, chuchota-t-il aussitôt.

- C'est grâce à tout ce que tu m'as dit qu'ils ont pu te retrouver… Jamais je n'aurais eu l'idée de les envoyer chez les Parkinson si tu ne m'en avais pas parlé, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Drago lui rendit son sourire et tenta de bouger son bras ce qui le fit grimacer.

- Ne bouge pas, murmura Harry inquiet par la douleur qui se lisait sur son visage. Je ne veux pas t'obliger, mais si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais que je serais toujours là pour t'écouter, lui murmura-t-il. Je sais que tu vas avoir besoin de parler et que tu ne voudras certainement pas tout dire à Hermione… Ils vont arriver d'ailleurs, ta mère, Hermione, Blaise… Alors repose-toi, conclut-il en lui prenant la main.

Il sentit Drago lui serrer brutalement la main et il comprit dès qu'il plongea son regard dans le sien. Il le connaissait par cœur maintenant et ça signifiait clairement qu'il retenait ses larmes. Harry savait qu'il ne pleurerait pas sachant que les autres allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

- Ne leur dis rien sur… Sur comment j'étais quand tu m'as trouvé, bredouilla-t-il.

- Promis, ne t'inquiète pas et…

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase car la porte de la chambre s'était ouverte sûr Lewis et les deux médicomages.

- Il est temps de nous laisser finir notre travail Mr Potter, vous pourrez le voir plus tard, lui dit Lewis.

- A plus tard Drago, murmura Harry en pressant une dernière fois sa main.

A peine deux minutes après qu'il soit retourné dans le couloir, Hermione, Ginny, Narcissa, Daphnée, Ron et Blaise arrivèrent.

Ginny lui sauta dans les bras et il la serra fort contre lui pour évacuer toute la tension qu'il avait en lui depuis qu'il avait vu Drago dans les sous-sols des Parkinson.

- C'était si affreux ? lui demanda Ginny dans un murmure pour que seul lui entende.

Il ne répondit pas mais continua de la serrer contre lui, il savait que s'il la lâchait maintenant, il allait craquer. Il s'efforça donc de reprendre ses esprits, il devait recréer ses barrières mentales, ne rien laisser paraître…

Il finit par la relâcher et il se laissa tomber sûr un siège. Ginny vint aussitôt s'installer sur ses genoux.

- On peut entrer le voir ? demanda aussitôt Hermione.

- Non, les guérisseurs sont en train de le soigner… Et ils en ont pour un moment d'après ce que j'ai comprit…

- Alors comment va-t-il ? s'enquit timidement Ron au bout d'un moment.

- Il va s'en sortir mais il n'est pas en bon état… répondit-il dans un murmure.

- Tu sais ce qu'il lui ait arrivé ? demanda Blaise

- Nan, répliqua-t-il en fermant les yeux. Il en parlera quand il sera reposé, il a besoin de dormir…

Harry leur demanda finalement ce qu'ils voulaient boire car il ne tenait plus en place, il fallait qu'il aille se dégourdir les jambes. Narcissa proposa aussitôt de l'accompagner et à l'air qu'elle abordait, il se doutait qu'elle voulait lui parler de quelque chose.

- Harry, murmura-t-elle dès qu'ils furent assez loin pour ne plus être entendus par les autres. Drago n'est pas du genre à raconter ce qui lui arrive mais… Je sais que les guérisseurs vont le pousser à parler et qu'il ne voudra sûrement rien leur dire alors…

- Vous voulez que je lui parle et qu'il me raconte, c'est ça ? devina-t-il.

- Oui, répondit-elle à voix basse.

- Je lui ai déjà proposé en fait, dit-il avec un léger sourire. Je sais qu'il ne doit pas garder pour lui ce qu'il vient de vivre, je suis déjà passé par là lors de notre quatrième année, quand Voldemort avait retrouvé son corps… Je ne voulais pas raconter ce qui s'était passé mais Dumbledore m'avait poussé à lui dire et au final, ça m'avait beaucoup soulagé, termina-t-il.

- Il te parlera à toi, c'est peut-être à moi qu'il est d'abord venu parler de ses soupçons à propos de Lucius mais c'est ensuite à toi qu'il en a dit le plus, rajouta-t-elle. Mais c'est normal, après tout je suis sa mère et il ne voulait pas m'inquiéter plus que je ne l'étais déjà…

Harry hocha la tête, ils étaient arrivés à destination. Ils commandèrent leurs boissons et redescendirent aussitôt après les avoir récupérés.

Les guérisseurs ne sortirent de la chambre que de longues heures plus tard avec un air fatigué.

- Vous pouvez aller le voir mais pas plus de quatre en même temps, les prévint le guérisseur Lewis. Nous reviendrons plus tard pour lui donner des potions…

Tous hochèrent la tête et Narcissa, Hermione, Daphnée et Blaise entrèrent dans la chambre.

Harry n'avait pas bougé depuis que Narcissa et lui étaient revenus avec les boissons. Il était avachi dans l'un des fauteuils et ses yeux regardaient un tableau sans le voir. Ginny était à ses côtés et avait compris qu'Harry était dans son monde, elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas cherché à le ramener à la réalité et elle se contentait d'échanger des regards avec son frères de temps en temps.

Dès qu'ils sortirent de la chambre, Hermione se jeta sur Harry pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il fut complètement prit de court par son amie puisqu'il était complètement déconnecté de ce qui se passait autour de lui depuis un moment déjà.

- Merci, merci, merci, merci… lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Hermione, murmura-t-il en lui frottant le dos pour l'apaiser.

- Il dort, lui apprit Narcissa avec un pâle sourire. En tout cas merci Harry, sans toi il serait encore là-bas… On ne sait pas encore ce qu'il a subit mais connaissant Lucius… commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre avec un frisson d'horreur.

- Si j'ai su où il était c'est grâce à lui, il avait mentionné plusieurs fois Pansy dans les conversations qu'on a eu, répondit simplement Harry.

Il vit Narcissa hocher la tête et Hermione lui serra encore un peu plus fort sa main. Daphnée et Blaise leur dire au revoir sans un mot. Avant de partir, Blaise glissa quelques mots à l'oreille d'Harry :

- Il faut qu'on rentre… Trop de souvenirs d'un coup…

Il n'avait cependant pas besoin d'en dire plus pour qu'Harry comprenne que voir Drago dans cet état les avez renvoyés dans leurs douloureux souvenirs de leur dernière année à Poudlard.

- Il faut que j'y aille aussi, dit Ron. Padma est rentrée depuis hier et je ne lui ai toujours pas dit où j'étais et pourquoi…

- Vous habitez où pendant les vacances ? s'enquit sa sœur.

- Au Terrier, Maman nous laisse totalement libre, ça change d'ailleurs, murmura-t-il amusé. Bon aller, je file ! s'exclama-t-il en saluant les derniers présents.

Quand Narcissa, Hermione, Ginny et Harry quittèrent l'hôpital, la soirée était déjà bien avancée. Narcissa transplana chez elle après avoir remercié les trois autres pour leur hospitalité.

Le soir, Hermione réussit à aller dormir dans sa chambre pour la première fois depuis une semaine.

Le lendemain, Harry, Ginny et Hermione se rendirent à Sainte Mangouste pour aller voir Drago. Harry et Ginny allèrent le saluer puis le laissèrent avec Hermione. Quand elle sortit de la chambre, Harry y alla. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il parlait avec Drago lorsque Kingsley et Robards entrèrent.

- Mr Malefoy, nous avons des questions à vous poser, déclara Kingsley d'une voix douce alors qu'il grimaçait.

- Vous les avez tous attrapez ? s'enquit alors Drago.

- Nous avons eu votre père, le couple Parkinson ainsi que leur fille, Rodolphus Lestrange, Crabbe père ainsi que Goyle père et fils, récapitula rapidement Robards.

- Il vous en manque, dit Drago les dents serrés.

- Qui ? demanda aussitôt le directeur des aurors.

- Nott père et Dolohov, répondit-il d'une voix dure.

- Et pas des moindres, murmura Harry alors que son ami approuvait.

- Je lancerais des hommes à leur recherche, déclara Robards. Mais nous avons besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé, ce que vous vous souvenez. Nous allons bien évidemment tous les interroger sous veritaserum mais en tant que victime, nous avons besoin de votre témoignage.

Drago hocha la tête et après quelques secondes de silence, il se lança :

- Lorsque je suis sorti de Poudlard ce soir-là, j'ai aussitôt été stupéfixé et j'ai vu avec horreur mon père sortir des buissons en compagnie de Rodolphus Lestrange. Ils m'ont tout de suite fait transplaner au manoir des Parkinson et j'ai aussitôt été attaché dans les cachots. Lestrange est alors parti et mon père est resté seul avec moi. Il n'a d'abord pas prononcé un seul mot et s'est contenté de me jeter un doloris puis il s'est arrêté, s'est avancé vers moi et m'a attrapé par le col de ma robe…

Drago réprima un frisson d'horreur mais Harry était impressionné par la maîtrise qu'il avait sur lui-même, il racontait ce qui lui était arrivé sur un ton détaché, aucune émotion n'était visible sur son visage. Il n'y avait que dans ses yeux qu'Harry pouvait lire la douleur, la colère, l'humiliation et tant d'autres émotions.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Drago reprit :

- Il m'a balancé à la figure tout ce qu'il avait à me dire… Que j'étais une honte pour lui car je sortais avec une née-moldue, car j'étais ami avec Harry, les Weasley et tant d'autres, qui étaient pour lui que des traîtres, des gens à éliminer… Chaque jour il essayait de me faire revenir sur ce qu'il appelait le "droit chemin" mais je n'ai pas plié, je ne voulais pas lui donner satisfaction en lui demander d'arrêter alors il continuait ses tortures avec le doloris, des sortilèges de découpe, de brûlures… Comme il n'arrivait pas à me faire plier, il envoyait les autres, ils sont tous venus, les Goyle, les Parkinson, Dolohov, Lestrange, Nott et Crabbe… Ils venaient pour m'humilier, me dire que c'était à cause de personne comme moi que Voldemort était mort mais qu'ils allaient continuer son travail…

Drago s'interrompit de nouveau et Harry put voir dans son regard qu'il souffrait, ses yeux semblaient humides mais son visage restait impassible.

- Parlez nous de Pansy Parkinson, demanda Kingsley d'une voix douce.

- C'est à cause d'elle que mon père a su pour Hermione et moi, déclara-t-il furieusement. Tout le temps que j'ai été là-bas, elle a tenté de me séduire mais à chaque fois, je la repoussais et ça la rendait folle de rage. Elle me balançait alors des sorts plus douloureux les uns que les autres, espérant me faire changer d'avis…

Drago parla pendant ce qui lui semblait être des heures, il voulait que les deux hommes s'en aillent afin de pouvoir faire tomber son masque.

Kingsley et Robards partirent lorsqu'ils eurent les réponses à toutes leurs questions. Ils prévinrent Drago qu'ils repasseraient le lendemain pour lui faire signer la déposition qu'ils allaient écrire. Drago hocha la tête, les remercia et les deux hommes sortirent.

Drago craqua presque aussitôt, les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues et la douleur s'inscrivit sur son visage. Harry n'avait encore jamais vu Drago perdent ainsi ses moyens. Il s'assit alors sur le lit près de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules afin de le serrer contre lui avec précaution étant donné ses blessures.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! Alors, déçu ? Vous auriez préféré qu'il y reste ?^^<em>

_Comme je le disait en répondant aux reviews au début de ce chapitre, je ne vais plus que publier le weekend car j'ai de nouveau des problèmes d'inspiration... J'attaque actuellement l'écriture du chapitre 43 et je peux déjà vous dire qu'on approche de la fin... Je pense que cette fic' va se terminer avec plus ou moins 50 chapitres._

_Voili voilou ! Au weekend prochain tout le monde et encore merci de me suivre !  
><em>


	41. Chapter 41 : Fin De L'école

_Merci à tous pour reviews !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 41 : Fin de l'école<strong>

* * *

><p>Drago resta deux semaines à Sainte Mangouste et il fut heureux de rentrer au Square. Chaque jour il avait eu de longues discussions avec Harry, ce qui l'avait aidé à aller mieux et à commencer à tourner la page. Blaise était aussi venu parler longuement avec lui et ayant subi des choses similaires lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard, son aide n'avait été que bénéfique pour lui. De plus, il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami et la complicité qui les unissait à Poudlard.<p>

Harry avait aussi accompagné Drago à Poudlard, ce dernier avait en effet profité des vacances pour aller récupérer des affaires qu'il avait laissé dans son bureau. Après la surprise d'avoir découvert des centaines de lettres dans son bureau, il avait été touché. Il ne pensait pas que ses élèves tenaient tant à lui.

Drago avait réellement tourné la page après le jugement qui avait eu lieu vers mi-juillet. Son père, Goyle père et fils, Lestrange, Crabbe et les trois Parkinson avaient été condamné au baiser du détraqueur. La condamnation avait été sans appel puisque leur passé de mangemorts avait été pris en compte et que les Goyle, Crabbe et Lestrange étaient recherchés depuis la fin de la guerre.

Les vacances avaient de nouveau été des successions de fêtes en tout genre et Dean, Harry et Hermione avaient emmené tout leur petit groupe dans des boites moldus. D'abord pas très à l'aise, ils avaient fini par y prendre goût et par y aller une fois par semaine. Harry avait profité des vacances pour se débarrasser définitivement de ses lunettes grâce à un sortilège spécial.

Au mois de juillet, il y eut aussi le mariage de Romane et Charlie qui se passa, tout comme celui de Fleur et Bill, au Terrier.

En ce début de 2ème année à l'école supérieur de magie, chaque promotion avait vu ses effectifs largement diminués. Chez les aurors, il n'était plus que douze : Harry, Ron, Seamus, Blaise, Terry, Max, Fabian, Yann, Zina, Tess, Rebecca et Elise. Ils s'entendaient tous bien et travaillaient plus que jamais pour réussir.

Hermione, Parvati et Daphnée leur apprirent qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'une petite dizaine aussi en médicomagie, tout comme en droit d'après Padma.

Depuis qu'elle était enceinte, Lavande râlait souvent pour pas grand-chose mais étant rendu à son sixième mois de grossesse, ses amis ne lui en tenaient pas trop rigueur et Seamus était plus que ravi de devenir papa.

Dean leur apprit avec fierté que Demelza avait été recruté par les Chauve-Souris de Ballycastle sans même avoir à les contacter car ils recherchaient quelqu'un depuis plusieurs mois et étaient donc venu voir les matchs à Poudlard. Ils avaient remarqué Demelza et ils lui avaient proposé de la prendre dans l'équipe dès que ses études seraient terminées, et bien évidemment elle leur avait dit oui.

Le 3 novembre, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au Square après leur journée de cours, ils eurent tous la surprise de découvrir le hibou d'Alicia et Roger. Ils leur annonçaient la naissance d'Evan Roger, futur joueur de quidditch comme ses parents, son parrain Georges et sa marraine Katie.

Presqu'un mois plus tard jour pour jour, le 1er décembre, Jackson Théo naissait avec Dean pour parrain et Parvati pour marraine. Seamus était devenu intenable en cours, au plus grand amusement de ses camarades et il ne cessait de parler de son fils.

Dean, qui était en journalisme avec Lavande, lui passait les cours afin qu'elle n'ait pas trop de retard. Lavande retournerait en cours après les vacances de Noël, laissant Jackson à ses parents ou ceux de Seamus la journée. Elle n'avait plus que six mois de cours avant les examens terminaux puisque la formation était sur deux ans, elle pourrait ensuite prendre un peu de temps pour élever son fils.

Leur deuxième année d'étude se termina tranquillement, laissant place aux vacances. Dean, Lavande et Mickael avaient obtenu leur diplôme de journaliste et Padma, Justin et Suzan leur diplôme de droit. Mickael avait d'ailleurs choisit un poste à l'étranger et deux semaines après la remise des diplômes, il était parti aux Etats-Unis. Justin et Suzan avaient aussi choisi de faire carrière à l'étranger et tout comme Mickael, ils avaient choisi les Etats-Unis.

De son côté, Dean avait eu un poste à la Gazette et Lavande travaillait à mi-temps pour Sorcière Hebdo afin de s'occuper de Jackson. Padma avait été prise au département de la justice magique et était stagiaire auprès d'un avocat des plus reconnus, Mr Trams.

Le 19 mars dernier, Ron avait eu la surprise d'être choisi comme parrain pour la deuxième fille de Bill et Fleur, alors qu'Angelina était choisie comme marraine. Il avait été beaucoup ému lorsque son frère lui avait déposé Dominique Ginny, dans ses bras. Quelques jours plus tard, Angelina leur annonçait qu'elle était enceinte de près de trois mois déjà.

En ce mois de juin 2001, les élections pour élire le nouveau ministre de la magie avait eu lieu. Kingsley ne s'était pas représenté, au plus grand regret de la population sorcière.

Ce fut finalement Gawain Robards qui fut élu, ayant eut le soutien de Kingsley depuis le début. De son côté, Kingsley avait comme il le souhaitait réintégré les aurors et il en était même devenu le nouveau directeur.

C'est le 27 septembre 2001 que Fred Georges était né, avec pour parrain Lee et marraine Alicia. Fred était aussi roux que son père mais avec une peau beaucoup plus foncée, restant cependant plus claire que celle d'Angelina.

Pour Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Seamus, Luna et les autres, c'était leur dernière année à l'école supérieure de magie et ils travaillaient plus dur que jamais.

En ce début d'année 2002, il y eut encore beaucoup de bonnes nouvelles. Ainsi, Demelza dut déjà mettre sa carrière un peu de côté puisqu'elle attendait un bébé dont la naissance était prévue vers début juin. Elle n'était cependant pas la seule à être enceinte, il y avait aussi Padma, Katie et Daphnée. Cette dernière espérait pouvoir finir ses études et passer ses examens avant la naissance, ce qui, d'après son médicomage, devrait être le cas car la naissance ne devrait pas avoir lieu avant le mois de juillet.

Demelza accoucha finalement le 29 mai, d'une petite fille nommée Lisa Madison, à la plus grande joie de Dean. Et ce fut, sans grande surprise Ginny et Seamus qui furent choisis pour être le parrain et la marraine.

A peine dix jours plus tard, le 8 juin, Zac Fred naissait. Padma et Ron avaient choisi Harry pour être le parrain et Parvati pour être la marraine.

Deux jours après la naissance de son fils, les examens commençaient et Ron dut aller vivre chez Harry pour la semaine car Padma était inquiète qu'il reste seul chez eux le temps qu'elle était à Sainte Mangouste. Depuis que Padma avait terminé ses études, Ron et elle avait en effet prit un petit appartement dans le Londres moldus. Mais maintenant que leur fils était né et que Ron allait avoir terminé ses études, ils avaient prévu de déménager dans un appartement plus grand et dans le monde sorcier.

Le 11 juin, le hibou de Katie et Lee arriva, leur annonçant la naissance de leurs jumeaux. Leah Katie avait pour parrain Georges et pour marraine Angelina et Kylian Lee avait pour parrain et marraine Roger et Alicia.

Leur semaine d'examen fut éprouvante et ils furent plus que ravis d'en avoir finit avec leurs études. Une semaine plus tard, ils reçurent un hibou de l'école qui leur demandait de se présenter dans la salle de conférence le samedi 29 juin à 18h pour la remise des diplômes, qui serait suivit d'un diner ainsi que d'une soirée. Les proches étaient d'ailleurs invités mais les élèves devaient dire le nombre de personne qui les accompagnerait avant le mercredi.

Le samedi, l'amphithéâtre de la salle de conférence était bondé. A 18h précise, le directeur ainsi que l'ensemble des professeurs faisaient leur entrée. Au premier rang se trouvait le Ministre, le directeur du bureau des aurors et celui de Saint Mangouste.

- Bienvenu à tous ! s'exclama Mark Robins, le directeur de l'école. Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis afin de remettre les diplômes à quatre promotions : aurors, médicomagie, botanique et études des moldus. Avant de commencer, je tiens à tous les féliciter et à préciser qu'ils disposent d'une semaine pour choisir s'il souhaite ou non rester travailler en Angleterre. Je vais maintenant donner la parole à Alan Wilson, référent de la formation d'aurors.

- Bonjours à tous, les salua-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux. Au début de ces trois années d'études, ils étaient une trentaine d'étudiants et seuls douze d'entre eux sont allés au bout. Ils ont tous fait leurs preuves sur le terrain lors de cette dernière année car comme vous le savez peut-être, ils ont intégré le département des auros pendant trois mois. Mais cessons ce bavardage, il est temps de leur remettre leur diplôme, sourit-il. Kingsley, je suis heureux de vous présentez vos nouveaux aurors, enfin en tout cas, ceux qui souhaite rester ici, déclara-t-il alors que Kingsley le rejoignait sur l'estrade en compagnie du Ministre, Gawain Robards.

Wilson appela alors ses douze élèves et leur remit à chacun leur diplôme avant qu'ils n'aillent serrer la main de Kingsley et du Ministre et ce fut sans surprise qu'il annonça qu'Harry était le major de la promotion.

Les douze futurs aurors furent chaleureusement applaudis avant qu'ils ne retournent s'asseoir.

Ensuite, c'est la formation de médicomagie qui fut diplômée où Hermione fut, sans surprise, la majore de promotion.

Ce fut ensuite le tour des promotions de botanique et d'étude des moldus qui reçurent leurs diplômes puis, le directeur reprit la parole :

- Encore bravo à tous ! Maintenant, je vais vous laissez vous rendre au 3ème étage où le diner va commencer dans moins d'un quart d'heure. La soirée aura elle lieu ici même, en salle de conférence…

Un grand brouhaha ce fit alors entendre tandis que, élèves, parents et amis sortaient de la salle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle où ils mangeaient, ils se rendirent vite compte qu'elle avait été agrandit magiquement afin que tout le monde ait de la place.

Harry s'installa avec Ginny, Hermione, Drago, Ron, Molly, Arthur ainsi que Daphnée et Blaise. Padma, tout comme Lavande n'avaient pas pu venir et étaient restées s'occuper de leurs fils. Seamus et Ron avaient d'ailleurs du leur promettre de ne pas rentrer ivre mort.

Le repas se passa tranquillement et quand il fut terminé, tout le monde redescendit en salle de conférence, qui avait d'ailleurs beaucoup changé. L'amphithéâtre avait disparu, laissant la place à une gigantesque salle de bal. Il y avait une grande piste de danse avec tout autour de petites tables où se trouvaient des boissons et de la nourriture.

A 21h précise, la piste de danse fut éclairée alors que les alentours s'assombrissaient et que la musique commençait.

Harry se leva aussitôt et tendit une main à Ginny avec un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. Cette dernière lui prit aussitôt et ils partirent aussitôt danser suivit par Hermione et Drago. Molly et Arthur, tout comme Blaise et Daphnée ne s'attardèrent pas car cette dernière étant rendu à huit mois de grossesse, elle n'aurait déjà pas du quitter son lit.

Ron et Seamus partirent ensemble aux alentours de 23h30 afin de retrouver leur famille. De leur côté, Harry, Ginny, Drago et Hermione n'étaient pas décidés à s'en aller. Ils continuaient à alterner entre les danses, les verres et les discussions avec leurs amis.

- Alors, vous restez encore ici ou vous retourner en France ? demanda Harry à Fabian et Max.

- On rentre en France, ça nous manque après trois ici, répondit Max. Même qu'Elise vient avec nous, rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil à la jeune fille.

- On ne se demande même pas pourquoi, rit Zina.

Fabian lui tira la langue tout en serrant Elise contre lui.

- Et vous ? s'enquit à son tour Max.

- Je rentre aux Etats-Unis, sourit Rebecca.

- Et je pars avec elle, avoua finalement Terry en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- J'ai aussi choisi les Etats-Unis, répondit Yann.

- Je pensais vraiment que tu allais rester, déclara Harry.

- Disons que Tina, ma copine qui était en journalisme, a un excellent poste là-bas et être séparé pendant un an en se voyant peu, c'est long… expliqua-t-il.

- C'est compréhensif, sourit Tess. Pour ma part, je reste ici sinon Kevin risque de très mal le prendre, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Et comment ! s'exclama-t-il en arrivant. Tu viens ? ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une main.

Elle hocha la tête et il l'entraina sur la piste de danse.

- Et toi Zina ? s'enquit Yann.

- Je reste là, j'aime beaucoup trop Londres pour en partir…

- Il n'y a pas un garçon qui te rattache ici ? plaisanta Elise.

- Non, mon célibat me va très bien !

- Tu dis ça pour l'instant, mais le jour où tu le trouveras, tu ne diras plus ça ! rajouta Terry.

- Peut-être… Et toi Harry ? Je suppose que tu restes ici aussi…

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il. Tout comme Ron, Blaise et Seamus mais ils ont du rentrer…

- Difficile la vie de couple, s'amusa Zina.

- De famille, tu veux dire ! la corrigea Rebecca.

- C'est vrai que Ron et Seamus sont papa, sourit Zina. Et Blaise l'est presque…

Harry continua de discuter joyeusement avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'un slow démarre. Il s'excusa donc auprès d'eux pour aller danser avec Ginny.

Ils rentrèrent ensemble au Square vers 3h du matin, enfin, Hermione et Ginny avaient transplané avec leur compagnon. Harry et Drago, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas entièrement ivres, avaient été incapable de se concentrer correctement pour rentrer.

Harry se laissa entrainer par Ginny jusqu'à dans leur chambre mais il n'était certainement pas décidé à aller dormir. Ginny se retrouva bien vite allongée dans leur lit, Harry au-dessus d'elle en train de l'embrasser fougueusement. Et pour être franc, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de l'arrêter…

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba directement dans le regard noisette qu'il aimait tant.

- Enfin tu te réveilles, souffla-t-elle.

- Quelle heure ? marmonna-t-il en se frottant le visage.

- Presque 14h, répondit-elle amusée. Et tiens, cadeau d'Hermione, dit-elle en lui donnant une fiole.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit-il.

- Tu n'as pas la tête sur le point d'exploser ? Donc si j'élève un peu la voix, ça ne changera rien…

- Stop ! murmura-t-il. T'as gagné, bougonna-t-il en buvant le contenu de la fiole.

- Drago est dans le même état, vous n'êtes vraiment pas raisonnable…

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours non plus...

- Heureusement ! le coupa-t-elle.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit avec précaution.

- Ça tourne ? railla-t-elle.

- Non, la potion a commencé à agir…

- Je te rappel quand même que tu avais l'intention d'envoyer un hibou à Kingsley aujourd'hui… Tu sais, le directeur des aurors, pour lui dire que tu serais bien dans ses rangs… ajouta-t-elle taquine.

- Tu te fou de moi Gin' ! lâcha-t-il avec un regard brûlant.

- Mmh… marmonna-t-elle en reculant.

- Et tu crois que tu vas m'échapper ? murmura-t-il en l'attrapant par la taille pour la plaquer contre lui.

Pour toute réponse, elle vint l'embrasser et le tira vers la salle de bain.

- Cette nuit, tu as choisi le lit, lui chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille. Maintenant, c'est moi qui choisi et j'ai bien envie d'un bain…

Après ces dernières paroles pleines de sous-entendu, Ginny claqua la porte de la salle de bain derrière eux…

Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de la salle de bain, Harry attrapa un parchemin et une plume et rédigea un message à l'attention de Kingsley qu'il envoya aussitôt.

Malgré le fait qu'on soit dimanche, la réponse ne tarda pas. Il lui indiquait de se présenter au bureau des aurors le 1er août à 10h afin de commencer à travailler. Avec sa lettre, Harry reçu aussi l'uniforme officiel des aurors, couleur bleu nuit avec sur le devant de la cape, les deux baguettes croisées.

- Bon et ben il me reste un mois de vacances, j'attaque le 1er août, annonça-t-il alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre installés autour de la piscine.

- Pareil pour moi, déclara Hermione. J'ai vraiment hâte de commencer !

- Quoi ? Vous allez tous m'abandonner en août ? s'exclama Drago faussement vexé.

- On dirait bien, rit Harry. Gin' c'est quoi tes vacances ? s'enquit-il.

- Tout le mois de juillet, on réattaque en août, répondit-elle.

- J'aurais plus qu'à me trouver une occupation, soupira Drago.

- Pourquoi pas nounou, s'amusa Harry.

- Nounou ? T'es tombé sur la tête Harry ! J'enseigne déjà à des enfants dix mois par an…

- Oui mais ils ont 11 ans ou plus… Là, je te parle de bébés…

- Ah non ! Certainement pas ! protesta-t-il alors que les trois rigolaient.

Le mois de juillet passa très rapidement et Daphnée accoucha le 21 d'une petite fille, nommée Lena Taylor et Drago et Hermione furent choisis pour être le parrain et la marraine.

* * *

><p><em>Comme vous aurez sûrement remarqué, dans ce chapitre, je fais un petit bond en avant de deux ans, mais bon, il faut bien que ça avance un peu !<em>

_J'espère que ça vous plait toujours et je vous donne rendez-vous le weekend prochain pour la suite =)_

_Bonne semaine à tous !  
><em>


	42. Chapter 42 : Nouvelle Vie

_Me revoilà ! C'est vrai je suis en retard mais ayant perdu mon Papy la semaine dernière, je n'avais pas du tout la tête à écrire... Enfin bref, je m'y suis remise cette semaine et voilà un nouveau chapitre. La prochaine fois que j'ai du retard, je mettrais un mot sur mon profil pour vous avertir =)  
>En tout cas, merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 42 : Nouvelle vie<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry était légèrement stressé lorsqu'il se prépara pour son premier jour de travail mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'état d'Hermione. Elle ne cessait de relire ses notes de cours, comme si elle allait à un examen.<p>

Drago finit par lui cacher tous ses cours et par la tirer dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner.

- Drago ! protesta-t-elle. S'il te plait !

- Non ! répliqua-t-il fermement. Tu sais déjà tout ! Tu as eu tes examens avec les félicitations du jury, tu n'as absolument pas besoin de réviser maintenant !

- Mais si…

- Hermione, je t'assure qu'il a raison, la coupa Ginny. Oublie les cours, tu rentres dans le monde du travail…

- Mais j'ai besoin de mes connaissances pour ça ! la coupa-t-elle à son tour.

- Oui, mais elles sont déjà toutes dans ta tête alors maintenant, tu manges et tu arrêtes de discuter ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir mais ne broncha pas. Quand Ginny prenait ce ton là, elle leur faisait penser à Molly lorsqu'elle était énervée.

- Je te jure que le jour où vous aurez des enfants, ils auront intérêt à l'écouter, chuchota Drago à l'oreille d'Harry.

Harry esquissa un sourire en échangeant un regard amusé avec son ami.

A 10h précise, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Blaise, Zina et Tess étaient reçu par Kingsley. Il commença par leur apprendre que la brigade de police magique avait fusionné avec les aurors pour plus d'efficacité. Il leur expliqua ensuite longuement le fonctionnement du quartier général et leur laissa un quart d'heure pour qu'ils s'installent dans leur box respectif.

Une fois le temps écoulé, il les convoqua de nouveau dans son bureau où se trouvaient deux autres aurors.

- Vous allez maintenant être intégré à certaines équipes où votre supérieur vous expliquera votre travail. Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnigan et Tess Maxwell veuillez aller avec Anthony Julians, déclara-t-il. Et Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter et Zina Keegan avec Ben Lindley.

Harry, Blaise et Zina suivirent Ben Lindley, un auror d'une trentaine d'année aux yeux gris et aux cheveux court et noir, dans son box où il leur présenta Cameron, le dernier membre de leur équipe. Ce dernier ne devaient guère avoir plus de cinq ans de plus qu'eux. Il avait des cheveux blond foncé qui étaient autant en bataille que ceux d'Harry et il avait des yeux verts avec des touches de bleus autour de la pupille.

- Première chose, je ne veux pas entendre de Monsieur ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, vous m'appeler Ben et surtout, vous me dites tu, déclara-t-il d'entrée. Ensuite, comme Kingsley vous l'a dit, depuis que Voldemort est mort, donc depuis quatre ans, notre boulot consiste principalement à démanteler les nouveaux groupes qui ne cessent de se former pour prendre sa relève. Et il faut ajouter que Dolohov et Nott n'ont toujours pas été attrapé. Mais je vous averti tout de suite que, bien que ces groupes ne soient pas du niveau des anciens mangemorts, ils sont tout de même assez redoutables, de plus en plus nombreux et de mieux en mieux entrainés, les prévint-il. On suppose d'ailleurs que Dolohov et Nott soient derrière tout ça. Des questions ?

Harry, Blaise et Zina lui firent signe que non. Il alla donc leur montrer la salle d'entraînement où ils avaient obligation d'y passer minimum deux heures par jour sauf en cas de mission.

Ben leur montra ensuite les dossiers sur lesquels ils travaillaient. Ils surveillaient deux zones dans Londres où de grandes quantités de magie noire avaient été détecté.

La journée passa assez vite et le soir, Ben invita toute son équipe à boire un verre pour faire plus amplement connaissance. Harry, Blaise et Zina apprirent donc que Cameron avait 25 ans, était un ancien élève de Serdaigle, qu'il était auror depuis trois ans et avait toujours travaillé avec Ben.

Hermione arriva en même temps que lui au Square, le regard brillant de bonheur. Pendant le diner, elle leur raconta sa journée et Harry en fit de même.

Dès que Drago fut de retour à Poudlard, une routine s'installa au Square. Ils partaient en même temps le matin et rentraient entre 18h et 20h le soir.

Harry gardaient Teddy tous les weekends et avec lui, ils allaient voir Molly et Arthur, Narcissa ainsi que leurs amis.

Pendant la semaine, Molly, qui ne travaillait pas, gardait Zac, Fred, Victoire, Molly, Dominique, Flora ainsi que Lena depuis que Daphnée avait commencé le travail. En effet, Molly, ayant appris que Blaise et Daphnée n'avaient plus de famille, s'était proposé de garder la petite. Molly n'était cependant pas seule avec tous ces bambins, Andromeda passait en effet ses journées au Terrier avec Teddy afin de lui donner un coup de main.

Harry, qui pensait que la chute de Voldemort allait faire manquer de travail aux aurors, se rendit vite compte qu'il se trompait. En effet, il ne se passait rarement une journée sans être appelé quelque part mais les trois quart du temps, ils arrivaient trop tard, ils ne pouvaient que constater la présence de magie noire sur le lieu.

Quand ils avaient la chance de trouver les responsables, de violents duels s'engageaient et bien qu'ils réussissent à les capturer, l'un d'eux finissait souvent à Sainte Mangouste.

Harry avaient ses médicomages attitrées, il ne laissait personne à part Hermione ou Daphnée l'approcher, tout comme Blaise d'après cette dernière.

C'est au mois de novembre, alors que Ginny, Hermione, Drago et lui venaient de rentrer du Terrier, où Fleur leur avait apprit qu'elle attendait un troisième enfant, que la première vraie dispute éclata entre Ginny et lui.

Ils venaient de s'enfermer dans leur chambre et Harry avait un large bandage sur le torse depuis deux jours, suite à un sort qu'il s'était pris lors d'une mission.

- Harry ! explosa-t-elle. Tu reviens avec une blessure presque toutes les semaines, j'ai le droit de savoir !

- Non, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. On en a déjà parlé, je ne peux rien dire !

- J'ai le droit de savoir ! répéta-t-elle au bord des larmes. Tu risques ta vie, j'ai le droit de savoir !

- Je suis désolé Gin', toutes nos missions doivent restées secrètes, c'est une question de sécurité, expliqua-t-il le plus lentement possible pour faire redescendre sa propre colère.

- Alors c'est ça ? Tu ne me fais pas assez confiance ! hurla-t-elle.

- Tu sais très bien que ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ! s'écria-t-il irrité par son comportement.

- Je ne te demande pas grand-chose, juste de savoir ce qui se passe !

- Désolé, murmura-t-il de nouveau.

Ginny sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Harry eut juste le temps d'entendre un sanglot qui lui déchira le cœur. Il n'aimait pas lui cacher des choses mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et retira son tee-shirt. Hermione arriva quelques secondes plus tard pour lui changer le pansement.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle doucement alors qu'elle s'activait déjà sur la blessure de son ami.

- On s'est disputé, répondit-il la voix brisée.

- J'avais deviné, répliqua-t-elle acide. Gin' est dans ma chambre en train de pleurer, je l'ai laissé pour venir te soigner…

Harry ne répondit rien, il sentait les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux et luttaient de toutes ses forces pour ne pas les laisser couler.

- Demande-lui, marmonna-t-il quand elle eut fini.

- Harry, tenta-t-elle.

- Non ! gronda-t-il en allant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, il se faisait l'impression d'être un animal blessé qui refusait toutes aides pour aller mieux. Il s'écroula finalement sur le tapis et laissa sortir ses larmes. Les mots de Ginny lui avaient fait mal, il lui faisait entièrement confiance mais il ne pouvait pas parler de ses missions, s'il le faisait, il risquait de se faire renvoyer et de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas…

Il laissa ses sombres pensées gagner son esprit et sursauta lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

- Ouvre Harry, murmura la voix de Drago.

- Non, laisse-moi…

- Hors de question, ouvre-moi avant que je ne force le passage ! menaça-t-il.

Harry pesa le pour et le contre. Il savait que Drago était tout à fait capable d'ouvrir la porte mais d'un côté, il voulait se maudire tranquillement.

- Dernière fois Harry, ouvre cette porte !

Harry laissa un flot d'injure sortir de sa bouche mais se décida à ouvrir.

- Enfin, grommela le blond en entrant et en prenant soin de barricader de nouveau la porte.

Drago resta quelques secondes interdit face à l'air qu'abordait son ami. Les yeux rougis et gonflés et un visage complètement fermé.

- Harry, chuchota-t-il en s'installa près de lui.

- Elle me déteste ! explosa-t-il en fermant les yeux pour retenir une nouvelle vague de larmes.

- Non, murmura-t-il en posant une main sur son bras. Elle t'aime et c'est pour ça qu'elle s'inquiète, elle ne veut pas te perdre.

- Je ne peux rien lui dire, elle le sait mais elle insiste, s'emporta-t-il.

- Elle doit faire avec et elle le sait, déclara-t-il doucement. Mais c'est difficile pour elle de te voir blessé et de ne pas savoir ce qui t'est arrivé. Tu sais, des fois Hermione revient complètement bouleversée de l'hôpital mais c'est comme toi, elle ne peut rien dire et ça me laisse furieux car j'aimerais comprendre… J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider à passé au-dessus de ça mais c'est impossible, alors moi aussi je m'énerve… On s'est déjà engueulé à propos de ça et je sais qu'elle n'y peut rien… Ginny le sait, tout comme moi, mais on s'inquiète pour vous, on aimerait vous aider plus, soupira-t-il.

Harry ne répondit rien, les paroles de Drago avaient au moins réussi à faire redescendre sa colère.

- Elle viendra s'excuser quand elle sera prête, c'est ce que je fais toujours même si je mets plusieurs heures à revenir vers elle, lui avoua-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Drago se leva et lui tendit une main pour qu'il en face de même.

Le regard de Drago s'attarda sur sa blessure et Harry le vit froncer les sourcils.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry plus agressivement que prévu.

- Embuscade de mangemorts ? murmura-t-il.

Harry ne répondit rien mais cela suffit à faire comprendre à Drago qu'il avait raison.

- Je ne dirais rien Harry, le rassura Drago. Mais je connais leurs sorts et celui-là était très utilisé par mon père quand j'étais plus petit… Quand je faisais une bêtise qu'il trouvait grave, il me lançait ce sort car il fait mal plusieurs jours et la blessure met du temps à se refermer… Mais… Tu n'as pas l'air de le sentir, ajouta-t-il hésitant.

- Ça me brûle Drago mais je ne veux pas que Ginny sache que je souffre, on nous apprend à cacher la douleur pendant la dernière année d'école, avoua-t-il. Mais la douleur physique n'est rien, chuchota-t-il.

- Elle reviendra, le rassura-t-il en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Hermione sait ce qui t'arrive ?

- Non…

- Mais elle te soigne ! Et Daphnée aussi…

- Quand je suis trop blessé je vais voir Daphnée, elle connaît plus les sorts de magie noire qu'Hermione mais elles ne font aucun commentaire, ni l'une ni l'autre. Elles savent que je suis tenu au secret, tout comme elle…

Drago hocha la tête, il savait très bien ce que s'était le secret professionnel, lui aussi devait le respecter.

Drago le laissa et Harry partit se coucher, la journée avait été longue au Terrier. Il avait fait de gros efforts pour ne pas monter que sa blessure lui faisait mal, seule Hermione savait et lui avait glissé une potion contre la douleur plusieurs fois.

Il se glissa sous la couette et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Ginny revint dans leur chambre presque deux heures plus tard. Discuter avec Hermione lui avait fait du bien. Son amie avait réussi à lui faire admettre que son comportement était idiot. Elle savait très bien qu'Harry devait respecter les ordres, quoi qu'il se passe.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle le vit endormit. Elle se mit en pyjama et se glissa près de lui. Elle l'observa un moment, écartant les mèches de cheveux qui cachaient son visage et caressa doucement sa joue.

- Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle en se blottissant près de lui.

Son regard tomba de nouveau sur sa blessure. Le pansement était propre, il n'avait plus l'air de saigner ce qui la rassura. Elle ferma alors les yeux pour rejoindre le pays des songes.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, elle vit qu'il l'attendait. Il était assis contre son oreiller et l'observait. Elle lui fit un léger sourire, qu'il lui rendit mais elle vit très bien qu'il attendait qu'elle parle.

- Harry, commença-t-elle. Je suis désolée, vraiment mais… Enfin, j'espère que tu comprends que je m'inquiète pour toi. Et te voir revenir blessé me rend folle, j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé pour t'aider et…

Un doigt posé sur sa bouche la fit taire et elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle y lut tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et cela lui suffit.

- Je t'aime Gin' et tu le sais, murmura-t-il. Je suis tenu de garder le secret, si je parle, je peux perdre mon poste… Et de toute façon, je suis sous serment pour beaucoup de choses, je ne pourrais donc jamais répondre à certaines de tes questions, même si je le voulais, avoua-t-il.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et se jeta à son cou. Elle le sentit cependant se tendre ce qui la fit reculer.

- Ta blessure te fait mal, devina-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

Il opina silencieusement et elle comprit qu'il ne voulait pas en parler.

- Magie noire ? tenta-t-elle.

Il acquiesça de nouveau et se fut à elle de se tendre, ce qu'il remarqua.

- Je n'échapperais pas à la magie noire, c'est notre quotidien et tu le sais, murmura-t-il. Encore deux jours en plus de celui-là et je ne sentirais plus rien…

- Cinq jours de souffrance ? C'est le résultat de ce sort ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix misérable.

- Oui, souffla-t-il.

- C'étaient des potions contre la douleur que te donnait Hermione hier, chez mes parents ?

- Ouai, grogna-t-il. Mais leurs effets sont très limités avec ce genre de sort…

Elle opina avant de souffler un "merci".

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Pour m'avoir parlé un peu de ça, alors que je sais que tu ne voulais pas, murmura-t-elle.

Il n'ajouta rien mais l'attira de nouveau contre lui, faisant attention à sa blessure, et l'embrassa.

En ce 24 décembre, Noël ne fut pas la seule célébration. En effet, se déroulait en ce jour, le mariage de Percy et Audrey, sous la neige à leur plus grand bonheur.

Le 8 mars 2003, Parvati mit au monde des jumeaux : Alex Ernie, avec Justin et Padma pour parrain et marraine et Emma Parvati, avec Harry et Hannah pour parrain et marraine.

En ce début avril, alors que Fleur avait accouché le 5 d'un petit garçon nommé Louis William, avec Georges et Ginny comme parrain et marraine, les aurors préparaient une grosse attaque.

Voilà plusieurs semaines que toutes les équipes bossaient ensemble et surveillaient un vieil entrepôt à quelques kilomètres de Londres. Ils avaient eu la preuve que les nouveaux mangemorts étaient entrainés ici.

Le début de la mission commencerait à 11h et leur but était d'abord d'arrêter Nott et Dolohov et ensuite leurs recrus.

A 11h précise, toutes les équipes transplanèrent à des endroits différents, de façon à boucler le secteur autour de l'entrepôt et une équipe était chargée de maintenir les barrières anti-transplanage sur la zone d'intervention.

Quand les aurors débarquèrent dans l'entrepôt, ce fut la panique. Les recrus les plus jeunes tentèrent aussitôt de transplaner, sans même prendre la peine de sortir leur baguette et furent aussitôt attrapés.

Des combats s'étaient cependant vite déclenchés entre mangemorts et aurors. Des corps tombaient mais ceux qui étaient encore debout combattaient toujours avec beaucoup d'intensité. Dolohov et Nott étaient bien là, chacun au prise avec deux ou trois aurors mais leur passé au côté de Voldemort leur donnait un gros avantage.

Plus d'une demi-heure après l'assaut, une partie du bâtiment explosa, emportant avec lui des combattants. Les barrières anti-transplanage avaient cédé et Nott, Dolohov et les mangemorts encore conscients transplanèrent aussitôt.

De leur côté, les aurors s'organisèrent. Ils avaient réussi à capturer une douzaine de mangemorts sur la trentaine qui était présents au moment de l'attaque. Certains aurors partirent aussitôt avec eux tandis que d'autres s'occupaient des aurors blessés.

Harry était à genou, soufflant bruyamment et crachant ce qui semblait être du sang. Il se sentit soulevé et croisa aussitôt le regard de Cameron. C'était donc lui qui lui avait sauvé la vie au moment de l'explosion. Il le remercia d'un regard et s'écroula à moitié sur lui, continuant de cracher du sang. Il aperçut Blaise qui portait presque Zina avant que Cameron ne le fasse transplaner.

Forcément, il arriva à Sainte Mangouste et aidé de Cameron, il alla directement au bureau de Daphnée, Blaise et Zina sur leurs talons, pas question qu'Hermione le voit dans cet état.

Ils ne frappèrent même pas à la porte et entrèrent directement. Malheureusement pour Harry, Hermione était là et laissa échapper un cri.

- Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle en sortant déjà sa baguette.

- Occupe-toi de Zina, souffla-t-il avant de tousser bruyamment.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête et se tourna vers Zina, qui était quasiment inconsciente dans les bras de Blaise.

- Mets-toi torse nu, lui demanda doucement Daphnée en s'approchant.

Harry opina et tenta d'enlever ses affaires, mais ses bras lui faisaient trop mal pour ça. Cameron lui retira donc sa cape, son pull mais au moment de retirer la chemise, un cri de douleur passa les lèvres d'Harry, qui perdit alors connaissance.

- Merlin ! souffla Cameron. Il est brûlé de l'épaule jusqu'au coude gauche !

Daphnée s'activa aussitôt. Elle découpa la chemise et ne laissa que la partie collée à la peau.

- Tiens le bien, ordonna-t-elle à Cameron avant de verser un liquide vert sur les brûlures.

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent brutalement sous le coup de la douleur, il cracha une nouvelle giclée de sang mais arrêta de se débattre dans les bras de Cameron. Une unique larme roula sur sa joue tandis que sa main droite broyait un bras de Cameron.

- Encore un peu Harry, murmura Daphnée en décollant les derniers morceaux de tissu.

Dès que ce fut fait, elle s'empressa de lui étaler un onguent jaune qui lui calma aussitôt la douleur. Elle en mit une bonne épaisseur avant de lui faire un bandage.

Elle passa ensuite sa baguette sur le reste de son corps et s'empressa de lui donner un gobelet fumant, remplit d'une potion violette. Il faillit tout recracher tellement elle était infecte.

- Tu as un morceau de verre dans ton estomac, cette potion va le dissoudre et arrêta la mini hémorragie qui te fait cracher tout ce sang, lui expliqua-t-elle.

Elle lui donna ensuite deux nouvelles potions, une pour la douleur et une de guérison pour toutes les petites coupures et autres blessures mineures.

- Et toi ? s'enquit-elle en se tournant vers Cameron.

- Je vais très bien, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- En effet, murmura-t-elle après avoir passé sa baguette sur lui.

Harry et Cameron s'approchèrent ensuite de Blaise, qui tenait toujours une Zina inconsciente contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Cameron.

- Ça va, répondit Hermione. Je lui ai appliqué un sortilège de sommeil pour soigner ses fractures, elle se réveillera dans quelques minutes.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle perdu connaissance ? demanda Harry.

- A cause de la douleur, avec trois fractures, je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas la joie, murmura-t-elle en passant sa baguette sur Blaise. Et toi, tu as encore eu de la chance, sourit-elle.

Blaise lui rendit son sourire et croisa le regard de Daphnée. Cameron prit délicatement Zina dans ses bras, permettant ainsi à Blaise de prendre Daphnée dans les siens.

- Tu vas bien Harry ? s'enquit doucement Hermione.

- Oui, juste une brûlure…

- Et un morceau de verre dans l'estomac, grogna Daphnée derrière lui.

- Traîtresse, siffla-t-il légèrement amusé.

- Tu as de la chance, tu ne devrais pas garder de cicatrices de tes brûlures, rajouta-t-elle.

- Ginny va me faire un scandale ce soir, soupira-t-il.

- Mais non, tenta de le rassurer Hermione.

Harry secoua la tête mais ne rajouta rien. Zina se réveilla enfin et Hermione lui fit boire plusieurs potions. Les quatre aurors devaient maintenant rentrer au quartier général pour faire leur rapport, ils allaient quitter la pièce lorsque Daphnée appela Harry :

- Tu comptes vraiment rentrer comme ça ?

Harry fronça les sourcils mais se rendit compte qu'il était toujours torse nu.

- Que veux-tu que je mette ? Avec le bandage que tu m'as fait, je ne peux même pas enfiler une chemise !

- Mets au moins ta cape qu'on puisse aller rassurer Ben, il doit se faire un sang d'encre, lui dit Cameron.

Harry récupéra sa cape, la répara d'un coup de baguette et s'enveloppa dedans.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils pénétraient au quartier général où régnait une grande agitation malgré le fait que plusieurs aurors soient encore à Sainte Mangouste.

- Merlin merci ! s'exclama Ben en les voyant entrer.

- Juste quelques égratignures, sourit Harry.

- Tu ne me feras jamais croire ça alors que vous venez de passer je ne sais combien de temps à l'hôpital, répliqua-t-il en les entrainant dans son box. Et en plus Harry, tu ne portes rien sous ta cape, ce qui me laisse penser que tu dois avoir un bandage quelque part…

Harry grogna, faisant pouffer Blaise, Zina et Cameron.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda finalement Ben.

- J'allais très bien jusqu'à l'explosion, soupira-t-il. Sans Cameron, je ne serais sûrement pas là en train de te parler… J'ai été brûlé sur le haut du bras gauche, lui apprit-il en montrant le bandage. Et j'ai avalé du verre, ce qui m'a valu un début d'hémorragie dans l'estomac…

- C'est pareil pour moi, j'allais très bien jusqu'à l'explosion, répondit Zina. Plusieurs trucs me sont tombés dessus, des pierres ou des morceaux de bois, et une pierre est restée sur ma jambe. Je suis restée au sol où j'étais quasiment inconsciente jusqu'à ce que Blaise arrive.

- Pour ma part, je n'ai absolument rien, sourit Cameron.

- De même pour moi, ajouta Blaise.

- Vous me rassurez, souffla Ben. Ceci étant dit, nous allons passer au rapport. Je le veux sur mon bureau avant ce soir, déclara-t-il.

Les quatre aurors hochèrent la tête et chacun partit vers son box écrire son rapport.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! Verdict ?<em>

_A moins d'un contre temps dans la semaine, mon prochain chapitre est bien pour le weekend prochain =)_

_Bonne semaine et à bientôt !  
><em>


	43. Chapter 43 : Décision

_Salut à tous ! Tout d'abord, merci à tout ceux qui me soutiennent grâce aux reviews, c'est toujours aussi plaisant à lire ! Ensuite, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard mais j'ai bossé tout août et j'étais dans l'incapacité total d'écrire la moindre ligne ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il était écrit depuis un moment mais je devais le retoucher avant de venir le publier... Enfin bref, il me reste une semaine avant la rentrée, j'espère que je pourrais avancer cette fic' un max, voir même la terminer (ce qui me semble assez compliqué pour l'instant^^) N'empêche que je vais tout faire pour qu'elle avance, j'ai déjà quelques idées de côté...  
>Bonne lecture et encore désolée pour ce retard !<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 43 : Décision<strong>

* * *

><p>Le soir, Ginny avait bien fait un peu la grimace en voyant Harry blessé, mais elle n'avait rien dit et il lui en était reconnaissant. Il n'aurait pas supporté une autre dispute à ce propos alors que sa blessure, qui était en train de guérir, était de nouveau douloureuse.<p>

Le lendemain de cette attaque, c'est un Blaise fou de joie qui leur apprit que Daphnée était de nouveau enceinte.

Chez les aurors, les vacances se prenaient en équipe. Le plus compliqué était donc de se mettre d'accord à cinq. Ben, Cameron, Blaise, Zina et Harry n'eurent cependant aucune difficulté de ce côté-là car ils voulaient tous partir en juillet. D'ailleurs, Harry était certain que lorsqu'il reverrait Zina et Cameron, ils seraient ensemble.

Le 2 juillet, Harry et Ginny, qui était tous les deux en vacances, venaient de recevoir un hibou de Percy qui leur informait de la naissance de Lucy Hollie. Il demandait d'ailleurs à Ginny si elle acceptait d'être la marraine tandis que Bill était le parrain. Elle s'était empressée de lui retourner le hibou, heureuse d'avoir été choisi par son frère, pour être la marraine de sa fille.

- Gin', l'appela doucement Harry qui la voyait plongée dans ses pensées.

- Mmm… marmonna-t-elle vaguement.

- J'y pense de plus en plus à avoir des enfants, avoua-t-il.

Ginny secoua la tête et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Moi aussi, admit-elle. On a tous les deux un boulot, une maison et… Enfin, à mon goût, on est assez vieux pour en avoir…

- On arrête les sorts de contraception alors ? demanda-t-il en lui lançant un regard chargé de désir.

- Oui, répondit-elle avec un large sourire tout en bloquant la porte de leur chambre.

Elle rejoignit brusquement Harry qui était avachi sur leur lit et ne lui laissa pas le temps de se redresser. Sa bouche avait rapidement trouvé la sienne et leurs mains se faisaient déjà baladeuses, explorant le corps dont chaque courbe n'était déjà plus un secret. Leurs vêtements furent hâtivement enlevés et jeté au sol. Ginny contrôlait parfaitement la situation, assise sur les cuisses d'Harry. Il ne se laissa cependant pas faire plus longtemps et la plaqua sur le lit, s'allongeant sur elle. La flamme du désir brillait dans leurs yeux et lorsque les derniers vêtements eurent rejoint le sol, leurs souffles s'accélérèrent encore.

Alors, pour la première fois, ils firent l'amour en sachant qu'elle pourrait tomber enceinte et ça ne fit qu'augmenter leur désir.

Ils sortirent de leur chambre plusieurs heures plus tard, légèrement débraillés. Le regard que leur lança Hermione leur fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dupe sur ce qu'ils venaient de faire, ce qui ne fit que leur étirer un sourire.

- En vacances 'Mione ? s'enquit tranquillement Harry en s'asseyant face à elle.

- Oui, pour un mois, soupira-t-elle.

- Ne me dis pas que ça te manque déjà ? demanda Ginny amusée.

Elle hocha la tête, faisant grimacer Drago qui était assis près d'elle.

- Vous avez prévu quoi ? s'enquit-il.

- On va partir dans le sud-ouest de la France, répondit Harry. Ça fait des années que j'ai promit à Gin' de l'emmener là-bas. Et vous ?

- On part aussi, sourit Drago.

- Où ça ? les interrogea curieusement Ginny.

- En Australie, répondit Hermione en retrouvant le sourire. Mes parents sont toujours propriétaire d'une maison là-bas et ils nous la prêtent.

Le lendemain, les deux couples se séparèrent sur le perron du Square, chacun transplanant de son côté.

Harry les fit directement transplaner dans le petit bois où il avait planté sa tente la première fois qu'il était venu.

Ils mirent aussitôt en place les barrières de protection puis montèrent la tente. Harry l'entraina ensuite sur la plage et ils partirent se baigner, laissant le surf pour le lendemain.

Le soir, alors qu'ils étaient enlacés près du feu, Harry lui demanda de fermer les yeux.

- Tu peux les rouvrir, murmura-t-il après avoir posé un large paquet devant elle.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-elle.

- Je voulais te l'offrir pour ton anniversaire, admit-il. Mais bon, comme on est ici, autant que tu l'ais maintenant…

- Wahou ! souffla-t-elle en déballant une planche de surf. Merci ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au cou pour l'embrasser.

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, il fut étonné de voir qu'ils avaient dormi dehors, près du feu. Ginny, qui dormait encore, était blottie contre lui. Ils étaient tous les deux enveloppés dans une couverture et leurs habits étaient éparpillés tout autour d'eux, ne laissant aucun doute sur ce qu'ils avaient fait avant de s'endormir.

Harry fixa de nouveau son regard sur Ginny, laissant ses doigts glisser dans son dos. Après plusieurs minutes, il la sentit frissonner, ce qui lui étira un sourire. Il continua son manège jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux et la serra alors contre lui.

- Bien dormis ? chuchota-t-il.

- Moui, répondit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. J'ai beaucoup aimé le réveil, rajouta-t-elle.

- Au plaisir de recommencer, murmura-t-il en attirant d'un accio leurs sous vêtements ainsi qu'un tee-shirt pour Ginny.

Une fois un peu plus habillé, ils rentrèrent dans la tente prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils n'oublièrent pas de prendre la potion qui leur permettait de comprendre le français, ainsi que de le parler.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient dans l'océan, assis sur leur planche. Harry apprenant à Ginny comme surfer. Il dut reconnaître qu'elle était beaucoup plus agile que lui sur une planche, même si elle but la tasse à de nombreuses reprises.

Les journées passèrent beaucoup trop vite à leur goût. Il faut dire qu'ils se levaient assez tard, jamais avant 10h30 puisqu'ils occupaient plutôt bien leurs nuits. Harry l'invita plusieurs fois dans de petits restaurants moldus, dont certains se trouvaient directement sur la plage.

Harry avait revu Fred à son plus grand bonheur. Ils avaient alors été tous les trois surfer et Fred les avait invité chez lui pour un barbecue, leur présentant Julia, sa femme.

Trop rapidement, il fallut rentrer. Ginny avait adoré passer ces quelques semaines avec Harry, à surfer et oublier tout ce qui n'était pas eux deux. Ils arrivèrent au Square la veille de l'anniversaire d'Harry.

Hermione et Drago étaient rentrés depuis deux jours et les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses. Ils invitèrent aussi Ron et Padma, qui vinrent avec leur petit Zac, âgé d'un peu plus d'un an. Harry fut ravi de revoir son filleul et ne le lâcha presque pas de la soirée.

- On a quelque chose à vous avouer, murmura Ron alors que le silence s'était installé depuis quelques minutes.

- Je suis enceinte, déclara Padma.

- Wahou ! s'exclamèrent Ginny et Hermione. Félicitation !

- Félicitation mais depuis quand ? demanda Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Un peu plus d'un mois, répondit-elle.

- Félicitation à tous les deux, sourit Drago.

- Merci, répondirent Ron et Padma.

- Au fait, j'ai vu Seamus avant de venir, ajouta Ron. Il m'a dit de vous dire que Lavande était enceinte aussi, depuis un peu plus de deux mois.

- Merde ! souffla Drago.

- Quel langage ! rigola Padma.

- Désolé, rit-il, entrainant les autres avec lui.

- Il va être intenable encore, soupira Harry en se calmant. Je te plains Ron, ainsi que vos troiscollègues… Remarque, tu n'étais pas mal dans le genre non plus, s'amusa-t-il. Vos collègues vont en baver !

- Merde Harry ! T'abuses ! s'exclama-t-il en le poussant dans la piscine.

Harry rigola encore plus, ne cherchant même pas à sortir de l'eau bien qu'il soit entièrement habillé.

Ginny décida cependant de venger Harry et son frère se retrouva lui aussi à l'eau. Alors qu'elle riait, elle n'avait pas prévu que Padma viendrait à son tour la pousser dans la piscine.

Elle n'y resta cependant pas longtemps et prit en chasse Padma dans tout le jardin. Elle l'attrapa finalement et plongea dans l'eau avec sa prise. De son côté, Harry avait embarqué Drago. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione qui y avait échappé, il faut dire qu'elle avait Zac dans les bras, ce qui la rendait intouchable. Elle abordait donc un sourire des plus goguenards et retourna s'asseoir dans une chaise longue.

- Quelqu'un a eu des nouvelles de Luna récemment ? s'enquit Harry une fois réinstallé dans une chaise longue, sec et Zac dans les bras.

- Oui, répondit Ron. D'après Neville, elle est en Norvège.

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama Drago. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là-bas ?

- Elle fait un tour d'Europe pour étudier les différentes plantes, répondit-il. Elle voyage avec deux ou trois camarades de la faculté de botanique, toujours d'après Neville.

- C'est vraiment une bonne idée, déclara Hermione. Elle va être très calée après ça et je suis sûre qu'elle n'aura aucun problème pour trouver un boulot quelque part.

Le lendemain, Harry fêta son anniversaire avec toute la bande. Il régnait d'ailleurs une grande agitation avec la dizaine de bambins présents. Mais ce fut une magnifique journée qu'ils passèrent dehors à profiter du beau temps, naviguant entre la piscine et la terrasse. Et le lendemain, il alla au Terrier pour le fêter avec les Weasley.

Quatre jours plus tard, Harry, Hermione et Ginny étaient de retour au boulot. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il vit Zina et Cameron arriver, main dans la main.

Ben les embarqua directement dans son box, les informant que Nott avait été attrapé, il y a maintenant deux semaines. Il leur passa ensuite une copie de l'interrogatoire qui s'était déroulé sous veritaserum, en leur précisant que leur objectif était maintenant de capturer Dolohov. Pour ce qui était de Nott, il avait déjà subit le baiser du détraqueur.

Le 11 août tombant un lundi, ils firent l'anniversaire de Ginny la veille, au Terrier. Il le fêterait avec toute la bande le weekend prochain. Harry, lui avait cependant réservé un deuxième cadeau, en plus de la planche de surf qu'il lui avait offert avec un peu d'avance.

Il était assez nerveux, jouant avec la petite boite qui se trouvait dans une de ses poches. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était seule, il s'avança vers elle, déterminé. Il lui prit une main et mit un genou à terre.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, accepterais-tu de m'épouser ? lui demanda-t-il en ouvrant la petite boite et le cœur battant.

Il vit la surprise sur les traits de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne réponde :

- Ou… Oui, bredouilla-t-elle en laissant une larme rouler sur sa joue.

Il se releva, lui passa la bague composée d'une unique émeraude et la serra contre lui.

- Elle… Elle est magnifique, souffla-t-elle en admirant la bague.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Molly, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, vint les prendre dans ses bras. Une fois qu'ils eurent été félicité par tout le monde, Ginny se racla la gorge et se tourna vers Harry.

- Harry, j'aurais beaucoup aimé le savoir avant et te le dire le jour de ton anniversaire, mais c'est comme ça… commença-t-elle en échangeant un regard complice avec Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'enquit-il perdu.

- Tu vas être papa, murmura-t-elle. Je suis enceinte.

- Tu es… ? Wahou ! C'est merveilleux ! s'exclama-t-il en la serrant de nouveau contre lui.

Molly, qui n'avait pas pleuré au moment de la demande en mariage d'Harry, ne put s'en empêcher après l'annonce de sa fille. Le couple se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans les bras de Molly et ils furent de nouveau félicité par tous.

En septembre, Harry remarqua que Ginny se levait de plus en plus souvent la nuit.

- Ginny, soupira-t-il quand elle revint. Il est 2h du matin et on bosse tous les deux demain, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- J'ai faim, répondit-elle simplement. Désolée si je te réveille mais je suis obligée d'aller manger sinon, impossible de me rendormir.

Harry grogna contre les fringales nocturnes mais n'ajouta rien et se rendormit.

Plus les jours passèrent, plus le ventre de Ginny s'arrondissait et plus Harry était heureux. Chaque soir, ils passaient un long moment enlacé, les mains d'Harry posées sur le ventre de Ginny.

En ce 9 novembre, ils furent surpris par le hibou de Blaise, qui vint frapper à la fenêtre. Harry se leva, pris le parchemin et resta bloqué dessus quelques secondes. Finalement, un grand sourire étira ses lèvres et il annonça à Ginny la naissance de Kalya Thaïs Zabini. Il lui apprit ensuite que Daphnée et Blaise les avaient choisis pour être le parrain et la marraine de leur fille. Ginny sauta de joie et entraîna Harry à Sainte Mangouste, où le couple les attendait.

Le lendemain, Harry partait en mission pour minimum une semaine. Ginny angoissait de le voir partir, comme souvent, mais depuis qu'elle était enceinte, elle supportait de moins en moins quand il partait plusieurs jours. Surtout que là, elle ne savait pas quand il reviendrait.

Voilà déjà deux semaines qu'il était parti et elle n'avait que deux lettres. Deux lettres qui lui disaient qu'il ne rentrerait pas tout de suite mais que tout allait bien. Ginny angoissait un peu plus chaque jour et elle n'avait pas grand-chose pour s'occuper car elle ne travaillait plus, le quidditch était trop violent pour une femme enceinte. Elle trouvait donc refuge au Terrier, où elle passait ses journées avec sa mère et Andromeda à s'occuper des bambins. Avec eux, elle arrivait à se détendre et à oublier qu'Harry était quelque part en train de risquer sa vie mais dès qu'elle rentrait au Square, la réalité la rattrapait.

Un peu plus d'un mois après son départ, Ginny reçu un hibou de Sainte Mangouste, lui demandant de venir dès que possible. Son cœur sembla s'arrêter et le parchemin qu'elle tenait à la main lui échappa. Elle se précipita alors hors du Square et transplana à l'hôpital, priant Merlin qu'Harry aille bien.

- Ginny ! s'exclama Hermione quand elle la vit arriver.

- Dis-moi qu'il va bien, murmura-t-elle paniquée.

- Il va aller bien, la rassura-t-elle.

- Va aller bien ? releva-t-elle en pâlissant.

- Il est dans le coma pour l'instant, admit-elle. C'est nous qui l'avons plongé dans le coma pour être exact…

- Qu'a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- Il a été touché par plusieurs sorts de magie noire et… Enfin, il souffrait alors le temps que la douleur passe, on l'a mit dans le coma, expliqua-t-elle. Il est ici, ajouta-t-elle quand elles arrivèrent devant la porte. Et il y a Blaise dans le lit d'à côté…

- Blaise ?

Hermione opina et ouvrit la porte. Ginny entra aussitôt et son regard fut aussitôt attiré par le lit qui se trouvait au fond de la chambre. Il était là, aussi blanc et immobile qu'un mort. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil près du lit et pris sa main, une main glacée qui la fit frissonner.

- Pourquoi est-il gelé ? murmura-t-elle sans détacher son regard de son visage.

- C'est le coma, répondit doucement Hermione. On ralentit son organisme pour régénérer plus rapidement ses blessures et du coup, sa température corporelle diminue.

- Il va s'en sortir hein ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Oui, sourit Hermione. Dès qu'il n'a plus de trace de magie noire dans son organisme, on lève le sortilège de coma et il se réveille.

Ginny soupira de soulagement et tourna son regard vers Blaise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Comme Harry, murmura-t-elle.

- Et les autres de leur équipe ? Zina ? Cameron ? Ben ?

- Ils sont en train de se faire soigner, mais ils ont juste des blessures mineures, répondit-elle. D'ailleurs, ils doivent venir ici dès que les médicomages les auront libérés.

- Et Daphnée, elle est où ?

- Elle va arriver, elle a été posé Lena et Kalya chez Narcissa ou ta mère…

- Tu es leur médicomage attitré ? s'enquit Ginny pour ne pas laisser le silence s'installer.

- Oui, Harry et Blaise ne veulent personne d'autre que Daphnée ou moi, soupira-t-elle.

Ginny hocha la tête, incapable d'ajouter un mot. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Daphnée arrivait et Hermione l'a mit aussitôt au courant.

Cameron, Zina et Ben firent leur entrée peu de temps après Daphnée et Hermione discuta longuement avec eux. Ginny s'avança alors vers eux et leur demanda des explications.

- Tout ce qu'on peut te dire c'est qu'on a mené une attaque contre des mangemorts et que ça a mal tourné, répondit Ben. On a eu de la chance que personne ne soit tué… Cameron, Zina, j'aimerais votre rapport avant le weekend prochain, ajouta-t-il avant de partir.

- Et c'est comme ça qu'il prend des nouvelles de ses équipiers, grogna Ginny.

- Il n'a pas fini sa journée, le défendit Cameron. Il sait qu'Harry et Blaise vont s'en sortir, ce n'est qu'une question de temps et lui, il a maintenant une réunion avec le directeur des aurors et tous les autres chefs d'équipes.

Ginny opina et retourna s'asseoir près d'Harry.

- Blaise et lui nous ont sauvés aujourd'hui, murmura Zina en s'asseyant près d'elle.

- Cameron et toi ? releva Ginny.

- Oui, mais aussi tous les aurors qui étaient dans le même secteur que nous, sourit-elle. Ils ont réuni leur magie, ils ont senti le piège avant les autres…

- Quel piège ?

Zina ne répondit rien et lui fit un léger sourire. Ginny comprit qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus et n'ajouta rien.

Onze, c'est le nombre de jours que Blaise et Harry avaient passé dans le coma. Quand Ginny et Daphnée étaient arrivées pour les visites, elles n'avaient pu retenir un cri en voyant qu'ils étaient réveillés.

- Plus jamais ça, murmura Ginny après l'avoir embrassé.

- J'essaierais, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Ginny ne releva pas et l'entraina sur un autre sujet.

- Tu sais que Teddy est venu te voir, lui dit-elle.

- Andromeda l'a laissé venir ? s'exclama-t-il surpris.

- Elle n'a pas eu trop le choix, soupira-t-elle. Tu sais, un enfant de cinq ans peut devenir très, mais alors très pénible, quand il sait ce qu'il veut, répondit-elle amusée. Mais on l'avait prévenu que tu dormais et que tu ne le verrais pas mais tien, ajouta-t-elle en lui donnant des feuilles. Il t'a laissé ça avant de partir…

- Il faudra que je le remercie, murmura-t-il ému par les dessins du petit garçon.

- Ils vont tous être soulagé que Blaise et toi soyez de retour parmi nous… Drago était assez sur les nefs ces derniers temps, lui apprit-elle.

Harry hocha la tête et se rallongea, il était fatigué.

La première chose que fit Harry en sortant de Sainte Mangouste fut d'aller chez Andromeda, afin de voir Teddy.

- T'es réveillé ! T'es réveillé ! cria-t-il en voyant son parrain entrer.

- Doucement Teddy, soupira Andromeda.

- Mais Grand-Mère ! protesta le petit garçon.

Andromeda secoua la tête et Harry laissa échapper un rire. Teddy se précipita alors sur son parrain, qui fut ravi de le prendre dans ses bras.

Il passa la journée là-bas, ne cessant de discuter avec Andromeda et riant des pitreries de son filleul.

Harry et Blaise se firent assez remarquer lorsqu'ils retournèrent travailler, se faisant remercier par plusieurs aurors.

- Harry ! Blaise ! s'exclama Ben. Je suis heureux de vous revoir !

- Merci, répondit Harry. Voici nos rapports, on s'en est occupé pendant nos jours de repos.

- Cela pouvait attendre, murmura Ben. Mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait…

- Quel a été le résultat de la mission ? s'enquit Blaise.

- Positif dans l'ensemble, malgré les nombreux blessés, répondit Ben. Vous avez réussi à stopper Dolohov lorsque vous avez déjoué le piège qui vous a valut votre coma, ajouta-t-il.

- Vrai ? s'exclama Harry. Dolohov n'est plus en liberté ?

- Vrai ! répondit joyeusement Cameron. Il a reçu le baiser du détraqueur le jour où vous êtes sortis du coma.

- Voici d'ailleurs le détail de l'interrogatoire, leur dit Ben en leur tendant le rapport.

- On devrait avoir moins de boulot maintenant, fit remarquer Zina.

- Il reste encore des mangemorts en libertés, releva Harry.

- Oui, mais ils sont beaucoup moins dangereux que l'étaient Nott et Dolohov, sourit Ben.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! Chapitre bouclé, j'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié et que vous laisserez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! A bientôt, j'espère, pour le prochain !<em>


	44. Chapter 44 : Naissance

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Comme à chaque fois, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire même si je ne réponds pas systématiquement !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 44 : Naissance<strong>

* * *

><p>Le 2 janvier 2004, après avoir passé un réveillon assez mouvementé chez Blaise et Daphnée, Ron et Padma leur apprirent la naissance de leurs jumeaux. Julian Ronald et Sacha Harry, le premier avait pour parrain Seamus et marraine Ginny et le second avait Georges pour parrain et Hermione pour marraine.<p>

Quelques jours plus tard, le 8 janvier, la fille de Seamus et Lavande naissait. Une petit Julia Tia avec Harry pour parrain et Hermione pour marraine.

- Harry ! cria Ginny depuis le salon.

- Quoi ? soupira-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

- Tu ne veux pas me faire un sandwich, marmelade, jambon saupoudré de chocolat s'il te plait ?

- Marmelade, jambon, chocolat ? répéta-t-il dégoûté.

- Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et s'il reste du fromage, tu peux en mettre aussi…

Harry hocha faiblement la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut cette fois ? demanda Drago avec amusement.

- Un sandwich jambon, fromage, marmelade et chocolat, marmonna-t-il. Elle va me dégoûter de la nourriture…

- Ce n'est pas pire que les sardines avec un mélange de crème fraiche et de chocolat, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Tu verras le jour où Hermione sera enceinte, tu devras toi aussi te lever au milieu de la nuit parce qu'elle aura faim et que son gynécomage lui aura dit de bouger le moins possible… Et franchement, faire des sandwichs plus bizarre les uns que les autres en plein milieu de la nuit, ça a de quoi te dégoûter, ajouta-t-il.

- Non mais je te crois, se renfrogna Drago. Je n'ai aucune envie de manger ce que tu lui prépares et franchement, le jour où ça arrivera, j'espère au moins qu'Hermione aura meilleur goût que Ginny…

- Tu peux toujours rêver, elles sont toutes pareil, rit-il. Même Ron a admis qu'il n'avait jamais fait de tel mélange de nourriture, mais il a dit que ça lui avait donné des idées, rajouta-t-il dégoûté.

Drago laissa échapper un rire, il savait très bien que l'appétit de Ron était assez… Spécial.

- Aller, il est pour quand le petit ? Fin mars c'est ça ? s'enquit Drago.

- Ouai, encore un mois, soupira-t-il. Et plus la grossesse avance et plus elle mange des trucs immondes !

- Il arrivera peut-être avant, murmura-t-il.

- D'après la gynécomage, il peut arriver n'importe quand dès qu'il en est à huit mois… Où est Hermione au fait ?

- Dans la chambre, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle trafique en ce moment, grommela-t-il. Elle est toujours rendue dans la salle de bain à faire je ne sais quoi…

- Je vais aller la voir, sourit-il. Enfin, après avoir donné ce truc à Ginny.

Drago hocha la tête, amusé et regarda Harry sortir de la cuisine.

Harry donna le sandwich à Ginny et celle-ci l'attaqua aussitôt.

- C'est super bon ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu veux goûter ? lui proposa-t-elle.

- Non merci, répondit-il avec une grimace. Rassure-moi, ton appétit redeviendra normal après ?

- Mais il est normal ! Bon d'accord, je mange beaucoup mais les mélanges sont excellents !

Harry secoua la tête et la laissa. Il monta au 5ème et frappa à la porte de chambre d'Hermione et Drago.

Son amie vint lui ouvrir, une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer et il se planta aussitôt face à elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils. Drago m'a dit que tu agissais bizarrement, tu es toujours dans la salle de bain…

Hermione soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, le visage dans ses mains.

- On en parlait depuis un moment, murmura-t-elle. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si vite…

- Qu'est-ce que…? commença-t-il.

Mais il venait de comprendre et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Va lui dire, déclara-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Hermione planta son regard dans le sien et hocha timidement la tête.

Harry l'accompagna jusqu'à la cuisine et voulut repartir mais elle le retint.

- Drago, murmura-t-elle. J'ai quelque chose à te dire…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta-t-il en voyant son air sérieux.

- Je… Je suis enceinte, lâcha-t-elle faiblement.

Drago écarquilla les yeux et se jeta sur elle. Il la serra contre lui et Harry sortit discrètement de la cuisine.

- C'était ça que tu me cachais ? souffla-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Oui, admit-elle. J'ai eu du mal à m'y faire, même si je suis super contente… Il devrait naître vers septembre, ajouta-t-elle.

- C'est fantastique ! s'exclama-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Hermione et Drago arrivèrent dans le salon plusieurs minutes plus tard et ils annoncèrent la nouvelle à Ginny. Elle lâcha un énorme cri et se leva malgré l'interdiction de sa gynécomage.

- Hermione, franchement, j'espère que tu ne seras pas hystérique comme elle quand on t'annoncera de bonnes nouvelles ! grogna Drago.

- Mais non ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire en aidant Ginny à se réinstaller dans le canapé.

Harry pouffa, s'attirant un regard noir de Drago.

En cette nuit de mars, Harry fut violemment tiré du sommeil par…

- Ginny, protesta-t-il faiblement.

- Harry ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te lever, de t'habiller, de m'aider à m'habiller et de me conduire à Sainte Mangouste ! s'écria-t-elle en continuant de le secouer.

- Hein ? s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant enfin les yeux.

- Il arrive, souffla-t-elle en se tenant le ventre.

- Et merde !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry débarquait à Sainte Mangouste avec Ginny. Elle fut aussitôt emmener dans une salle et Harry dut attendre dans le couloir. Il faisait les cent pas, attendant que la gynécomage vienne le chercher.

Il en profita pour regarder l'heure, 1h42. Il alla donc se chercher un café bien fort car les prochaines heures risquaient d'être longues. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il fut enfin autorisé à entrer dans la pièce. Il alla aussitôt au chevet de Ginny et elle lui prit la main.

Après plusieurs heures et une main broyée pour Harry, Ginny tenait contre elle leur fils.

- Il est… Il est magnifique, souffla Harry en embrassant Ginny.

- Enzo James Potter, murmura-t-elle.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans le silence, admirant le petit bout qui dormait sur sa mère.

- Tu vas écrire un mot pour le parrain et la marraine ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Oui, murmura-t-il sans détacher le regard de son fils. Mais on va les réveiller, il est exactement 4h12…

- Pas grave, sourit-elle.

- Ton frère va nous tuer, souffla-t-il amusé en sortant une plume et un parchemin.

- Hermione aussi, plaisanta-t-elle.

Harry alla envoyer les hiboux pour Ron et Hermione, les autres, ça pouvait attendre le matin.

Hermione fut la première à arriver et à se jeter dans les bras d'Harry. Ginny lui mit ensuite Enzo dans les bras et elle fut toute émue. Ron arriva quelques minutes plus tard, le regard encore endormi. Il serra Harry dans ses bras, puis sa sœur avant qu'Hermione ne lui passe Enzo.

- Excusez-moi, avez-vous un nom pour votre fils ? Il faut l'enregistrer auprès du ministère, déclara une femme en entrant dans la chambre.

- Oui, répondit Harry. Enzo James Potter.

- Enzo James Potter, né le 17 mars 2004 à 3h39, marmonna-t-elle en griffonnant sur son parchemin.

- Un parrain et une marraine ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley et Hermione Jean Granger, répondit de nouveau Harry.

Elle hocha la tête, fit signer le papier aux parents puis à la marraine et au parrain avant de se retirer.

Quand Harry arriva au quartier des aurors quelques heures plus tard, il était encore sous le charme de son fils. Il alla s'asseoir dans son box et fut sorti de sa rêverie par l'arrivée de Zina, Cameron et Blaise.

- Tu sais que tu as un air stupide sur le visage, plaisanta Blaise.

- Mmm… marmonna-t-il.

Cameron et Blaise éclatèrent de rire alors que Zina le secouait.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, Enzo est né cette nuit, leur apprit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Merde ! s'exclama Blaise. T'es papa, ça y est ?

- Oui, sourit-il.

- Félicitation ! s'exclamèrent ses trois collègues.

Harry leur fit un sourire éblouissant.

- Venez avec moi ce soir si vous voulez, leur proposa-t-il.

- Avec plaisir ! s'exclama Zina.

Harry était resté sur son petit nuage toute la journée, heureusement, il n'y avait rien d'important aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient même pas quitté le QG de la journée.

Le soir, il avait transplané à Sainte Mangouste avec Zina, Blaise et Cameron. Il avait gagné la chambre de Ginny au pas de course, au plus grand amusement des trois autres.

- Salut ! s'exclama Blaise en entrant juste après Harry.

- Hey ! Il n'était pas trop dans la lune aujourd'hui ? s'enquit tranquillement Ginny.

- Totalement ! rit Cameron.

- Et alors ? demanda Harry avec un regard amusé et son fils dans ses bras.

- Il est trop mignon, murmura Zina en s'approchant.

- Voilà donc Enzo, sourit Harry. Celui qui m'a empêché de finir ma nuit…

- Et celui qui va t'empêcher de dormir pendant quelque temps, rajouta Blaise amusé. Et pour en avoir déjà deux, je sais de quoi je parle !

- Il a les yeux de sa mère, remarqua Zina.

- Mais les cheveux de son père, ajouta Cameron.

- J'espère qu'il aura les cheveux plus domptables que son père, soupira Ginny amusée.

Harry lui tira la langue, donna Enzo à Zina et alla s'asseoir près de Ginny.

- Hé Harry, t'es au courant que Drago va être papa ? s'enquit Blaise.

- Ouai, sourit-il. Mais si Hermione devient comme Ginny pendant sa grossesse, on est vraiment mal barré ! s'exclama-t-il faisant lever les yeux au ciel à cette dernière.

- Tu parles ! Daphnée n'était pas triste non plus, soupira Blaise. Mais le pire, c'est la nourriture. Je me souviens encore d'une nuit, il devait être 3h, elle m'a envoyé lui cuire du poisson accompagné de choux de bruxelles et le pire, c'est la sauce…

- Laisse moi deviné, l'interrompit Ginny. Quelque chose à base de chocolat fondu ?

- Ouai, répondit-il dégoûté. Du chocolat fondu avec du jus de citron. L'odeur du plat était immonde, j'ai failli vomir…

- Vous avez vraiment des goûts bizarres quand vous êtes enceintes les filles, remarqua Cameron. Pour rien au monde je ne mangerais ce genre de truc…

- Mais c'est super bon ! protesta Ginny.

Harry et Blaise secouèrent la tête, faisant rire Zina et Ginny.

- En tout cas, c'est fini pour nous, déclara Blaise. On a deux filles et on n'en aura plus ! Je vous souhaite bien du courage pour les premiers mois ! s'exclama-t-il avec un large sourire. Et vous ? C'est pour quand le premier ? s'enquit-il en regardant Zina et Cameron.

- Pas tout de suite, répondit aussitôt Cameron après avoir échangé un regard avec Zina.

- J'ai bien vu ma sœur quand elle a eu son premier, ajouta Zina. Et puis, on est très bien comme ça avec Cameron pour l'instant.

- Ta sœur ? s'étonna Ginny.

- Thalia, c'est ma grande sœur, sourit-elle. Elle a 27 ans maintenant et quatre enfants, deux filles et deux garçons.

- Les jumelles ne tiennent pas en place, rajouta Cameron. Vous les verriez, elles sont infatigables !

Harry, Blaise et Ginny laissèrent échapper un rire à cette remarque.

- Qui est passé aujourd'hui ? s'enquit Harry en s'installant dans le fauteuil près de Ginny, Enzo dans les bras, une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

- Mes parents, Bill et Fleur, Charlie et Romane, Dean et Demelza, Daphnée, Padma avec ses jumeaux ainsi que Lavande avec sa dernière.

- Wahou ! T'as déjà vu du monde ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Oui, sourit-elle. D'ailleurs…

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase car la porte s'ouvrait sur de nouveaux visiteurs.

- Drago ! s'exclama Harry en se levant après avoir donné Enzo à Ginny.

- Fallait bien que je vienne voir le petit, sourit-il. Et ma mère ne va pas tarder, ajouta-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête et Drago s'approcha du lit. Narcissa arriva quelques minutes plus tard et Ginny lui passa aussitôt Enzo.

- T'es rentré à la maison depuis cette nuit ? s'enquit tranquillement Drago.

- Non pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry.

- Disons que le hall est envahi de paquet pour vous, lui apprit-il amusé. Tu sais, les cadeaux pour la naissance du petit…

- Merlin, souffla Harry. Dis-moi que c'est juste des cadeaux de la famille ou les amis ?

- Pas tous d'après Hermione, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Tu feras du ménage en rentrant, lui dit Ginny en serrant sa main pour le calmer.

Harry hocha la tête et s'affala de nouveau dans le fauteuil.

- Et je vais mettre en place un sort pour empêcher le courrier de ces maudits fans d'entrer, rajouta-t-il grognon.

Narcissa et Drago prirent finalement congé et Seamus entra en compagnie de Neville et Hannah. Pendant une grande partie de la soirée, ce fut le défilé : Georges et Angelina, Percy et Audrey, Lee et Katie, Roger et Alicia, Ernie et Parvati.

Harry souffla de soulagement quand tout le monde fut parti. Il était content de les avoir vus, surtout qu'ils étaient venus avec leurs enfants mais c'était épuisant.

- Au fait, tu savais que Fleur travaille dans une boutique de vêtements, sur le Chemin de Traverse ? s'enquit Ginny.

- Non, répondit-il. Depuis quand ?

- Depuis janvier, c'est la boutique d'Audrey, la copine de Percy. Elles s'entendent super bien d'après mes frères et Audrey lui a proposé le job quand un de ses employés est parti.

- Et elles font quoi exactement ? Elles vendent les vêtements ?

- Audrey est la patronne mais c'est aussi elle qui dessine une partie des tenues, lui apprit-elle. Et Fleur, elle va les créer, tu n'as pas vu tout ce qu'elle a déjà fait pour ses enfants ? Elle a un sacré talent pour ça !

Harry hocha la tête et ferma les yeux.

- Tu devrais rentrer, lui dit-elle doucement.

- Peut-être bien, soupira-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

- Tu es crevé, rentre.

Il opina, se leva, l'embrassa ainsi que son fils et transplana au Square.

- Ah, te voilà, sourit Drago lorsqu'il pénétra dans le hall.

- Je vais les tuer, grommela-t-il. Tu m'aides ?

Drago acquiesça et ils firent du tri, ne gardant que les cadeaux de leurs proches. Hermione vint les aider et le feu de cheminée fut abondamment nourri ce soir-là.

- Comment se fait-il que toutes ces personnes soient au courant ? s'enquit-il furieux.

- Heu… Tu n'as pas lu la Gazette ? demanda timidement Hermione. Il y avait un article…

- Quoi ? explosa-t-il. De qui ?

- Judith Scare, répondit-elle. C'est une nouvelle Rita Skeeter, elle est toujours a fouiner partout, Dean a déjà failli la massacrer…

- Et ben il aurait du ! Et d'abord, comment elle a su ça ?

- Enzo a été enregistrer au ministère donc… Enfin, elle a du trouver l'info là-bas, en déduit-elle.

Harry grogna mais n'ajouta rien. Il monta tous les cadeaux dans sa chambre, il les ouvrirait quand Ginny serait là.

Il redescendit ensuite dans le hall et mit en place le sort pour repousser le courrier de ceux, qu'il appelait les nuisibles.

Ginny resta cinq jours à l'hôpital. Elle sortit en fin d'après-midi et alla aussitôt chez sa mère par la cheminée, Enzo caché dans sa cape pour éviter qu'il n'avale de la suie.

Elle avait à peine fait un pas dans la maison qu'elle se retrouva encerclé par ses neveux et nièces : Victoire, Flora, Molly, Dominique, Fred, Zac ainsi que Teddy et Lena, la fille de Daphnée et Blaise. Molly arriva derrière toute la marmaille, tenant les jumeaux de Ron dans ses bras, Julian et Sacha. Elle avança jusqu'au salon, tous les petits sur ses talons et elle vit Andromeda en train de lire une histoire à Louis, Lucy et Kalya.

- C'est notre cousin ? demanda curieusement Victoire.

- Oui, répondit Ginny. Voici Enzo.

- Ooooh ! s'exclamèrent plusieurs des petits.

- Onze petits enfants, remarqua Andromeda. Qui est le prochain ? demanda-t-elle amusée.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle. Bill, Charlie et Percy nous ont dit qu'ils n'en voulaient pas d'autre donc ça sera Georges, Ron ou Ginny…

- Rêve Maman, ça ne sera pas moi, en tout cas pas dans l'immédiat, je viens d'accoucher, dit Ginny avec un sourire. Et Padma a accouché de jumeaux il y a deux mois, ça m'étonnerait donc que ce soit Ron… Peut-être Georges, je n'en sais rien mais pour dire vrai, Angelina veut attendre, elle veut faire avancer un peu sa carrière, ajouta-t-elle.

- Et bien tant pis, on en restera à onze pour l'instant, déclara-t-elle.

Ginny secoua la tête amusée, sa mère ne changera jamais. Les trois femmes continuèrent de papoter, surveillant tous les bambins qui s'amusaient dans le salon.

- Victoire ! s'exclama Molly. Arrête d'embêter Teddy ! Et Flora, laisse Molly tranquille !

- Je ne dis pas que Percy a eu une mauvaise idée en l'appelant Molly, mais c'est troublant, murmura Ginny. Et Lucy, c'est le prénom de la mère d'Audrey non ?

- Oui, répondit sa mère.

- Ils auraient pu les mettre en deuxième prénom, ça aurait été plus simple… grommela Ginny. Au fait, les plus grands ne devraient pas être à l'école puisqu'on est lundi ?

- Ils sont revenus il y a quelques minutes, répondit sa mère. D'ailleurs, sais-tu qui sont leurs instructeurs ? Il y en a deux qui étaient à Poudlard en même temps que toi, bien qu'étant plus âgés...

- Non, qui c'est ?

- Cho Chang et Tracey Davis, sourit-elle. Les autres sont beaucoup plus âgés, tu ne les as pas connus.

Ginny émit un grognement, l'ex d'Harry, forcément ainsi qu'une ancienne Serpentard.

- Je connais, en effet...

Ginny rentra au Square vers 18h30. Elle monta aussitôt dans sa chambre et mit Enzo dans son lit qui se trouvait près du leur. Harry arriva peu de temps après elle et la rejoignit en haut. Ils se mirent alors à déballer les cadeaux pour la naissance d'Enzo : vêtements, jouets… Elle en profita pour lui dire ce que sa mère lui avait appris sur les instructeurs et elle le vit grimacer, ce qui l'amusa.

Kreattur vint les chercher vers 20h pour le diner. Ils descendirent après avoir jeté un sort de surveillance sur Enzo.

- Alors, tu reprends quand les entraînements ? s'enquit Hermione pendant le repas.

- Dans un mois, soupira-t-elle. Ça me manque tellement…

- C'est ton fils qui va te manquer après, s'amusa-t-elle.

- Oui, sûrement…

Cette nuit là, Harry et Ginny furent réveiller trois fois par Enzo et ils durent bien admettre que se lever au milieu de la nuit était vraiment difficile.

Le lendemain, Ron conseilla à Harry de poser le sort de Poli sur le lit du petit. Ce sort consistait en fait à ne réveiller qu'une seule personne, permettant ainsi à la deuxième de se reposer. Ainsi, ils pouvaient se lever à tour de rôle pendant la nuit. Harry trouva l'idée excellente et en parla à Ginny le soir même en rentrant du travail. Cette dernière accepta aussitôt et les nuits suivantes furent beaucoup plus reposantes que la première.

Ginny fut ravie de reprendre sa place dans l'équipe et elle dut admettre qu'Hermione avait raison, Enzo lui manquait.

Harry et Ginny entrèrent rapidement dans une petite routine. Chaque matin, elle emmenait Enzo chez sa mère un peu avant 10h et Harry le récupérait entre 17h30 et 18h.

- Pas de chance, soupira Ginny, environ deux mois après la naissance d'Enzo.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Harry, sortant le petit du bain.

- Il a tes cheveux en bataille, c'est définitif…

- Le gêne Potter, rit-il. Mais il a tes yeux noisette !

- Ouai mais ses cheveux me désespère autant que les tiens, pas moyen de les coiffer, déclara-t-elle avec une légère grimace.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui tira la langue et ébouriffa d'avantage les cheveux de leur fils, la faisant secouer la tête de dépit.

- Rassure-moi Harry, une Hermione enceinte, c'est pire que moi ?

- Je ne sais pas, songea-t-il en prenant une mine sérieuse.

- Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- D'accord ! dit-il en explosant de rire. Elle est loin devant toi, bien qu'elle semble plus raisonnable sur la nourriture… Enfin, pour l'instant…

Ginny soupira et Harry lui vola un baiser avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, je dois dire que je suis assez contente d'avoir retrouver de l'inspiration car cette fic' était resté trop longtemps au point mort. J'ai cependant l'impression que cette coupure, pendant le mois d'août, m'a été bénéfique !<br>Comme je l'ai dit dans mon profil, demain, je retourne en cours et je ne pourrais donc plus avancer cette fic' de façon régulière... Sachez cependant que je vais faire de mon mieux pour essayer de publier de façon assez régulière afin de ne pas trop vous faire attendre...  
>En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plus, à bientôt et bonne rentrée !<br>_


	45. Chapter 45 : Nouvelle Perte

_Bonjour à tous, voilà (enfin) un nouveau chapitre. Comme je vous avez prévenu, j'ai maintenant très peu de temps pour écrire avec mes cours. Je suis cependant bel et bien toujours là et j'arrive toujours à trouver un peu de temps le weekend pour avancer cette fic'. J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous plaira..._

_Encore merci à tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire et qui prennent le temps de me donner leurs avis =)  
>Bonne lecture !<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 45 : Nouvelle perte<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione accoucha finalement le 28 août 2004 d'un petit Sam Phil Malefoy. Harry fut choisi pour être le parrain tandis que Romane fut désignée comme marraine.<p>

La vie au Square s'anima rapidement avec la présence de deux bambins, pour le plus grand bonheur des parents.

Le 14 février 2005, Harry et Ginny, Drago et Hermione mais aussi Ron et Padma se marièrent. Le mariage eut lieu au Terrier avec seulement la famille et les amis, pas un seul journaliste ne put atteindre le Terrier ce jour-là, pour leur plus grande déception. Ce fut une magnifique journée où le trio d'or montra qu'il était resté soudé malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux, notamment avec l'histoire entre Ron et Hermione.

Quelques mois plus tard, au début du mois de juillet, Harry fut convoqué d'urgence à Sainte-Mangouste. L'angoisse lui serrait l'estomac, il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur la personne qui l'avait fait venir.

Un médicomage le conduisit au 2ème étage, virus et microbes magiques, et le laissa sans plus de cérémonie devant une chambre. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Harry entra dans la pièce.

A peine la porte fut-elle fermée qu'un petit enfant aux cheveux noirs atterrit dans ses bras. Teddy. Il croisa aussitôt son regard, des yeux noirs remplis de larmes. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer, quand les yeux et les cheveux de Teddy étaient noirs, quelque chose de mauvais se passait. Enfin, il vit qui était allongé sur le lit, le visage pâle, de grosses cernes sous les yeux : Andromeda.

Harry s'avança lentement vers le lit, gardant Teddy dans ses bras. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil près du lit et prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne, une main glacée aussi pâle que son visage.

- Andromeda, chuchota-t-il la gorge nouée.

- Grand-Mère malade, pleura Teddy.

- Teddy, murmura Harry, essuyant ses larmes. Elle va s'en sortir, elle est forte ta Grand-Mère…

Les yeux d'Andromeda papillonnèrent avant de se poser sur Harry. Elle eut même un léger sourire, sourire qui se fana presque aussitôt. Harry pouvait voir dans son regard qu'elle souffrait et quelque chose au fond de lui se brisa. Il le sentait, elle était mourante.

- Harry, articula-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Je suis là, murmura-t-il en serrant sa main.

- Pour toi, souffla-t-elle en lui désignant l'enveloppe sur la petite table.

Le cœur plus serré que jamais et les mains tremblantes, Harry prit la lettre.

_Harry,_

_Je m'en veux tu sais, je n'aurais jamais du te cacher ça si longtemps mais je n'ai pas pu, je ne pouvais pas te dire la vérité alors que tu vivais enfin ta vie sans la menace d'un mage noir…_

_Je suis malade Harry, gravement malade. On ne peut pas me guérir de ce virus, le virus Gnio. Les guérisseurs ont seulement pu repousser l'échéance… Tu l'as compris Harry, je vais mourir._

_Je suis tellement désolée ! Tu as été l'étoile qui m'a maintenue en vie, avec Teddy, après la mort de Ted et Dora mais vois-tu, ce virus en a décidé autrement, je dois partir, je vais les rejoindre…_

_Ne sois pas triste Harry, Teddy a besoin de toi, tu es tout ce qui lui reste, tu es son parrain et je ne peux que féliciter Dora et Remus pour ce choix._

_Je sais qu'il sera heureux avec toi, prends-soin de lui, dis lui que je l'aime de tout mon cœur, qu'où que je sois, je ne l'oublierais jamais et que je veillerais sur lui avec Ted, Dora et Remus…_

_Tu sais, j'ai tout organisé avec Narcissa et ne lui en veux pas de t'avoir caché la vérité, je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire._

_Quand je ne serais plus là, tu seras le tuteur de Teddy, tu auras juste à signer les papiers, tout est réglé avec le ministère._

_Merci pour tout Harry, pour ces années de bonheur, ces années où tu m'as fait oublier les horreurs passées, ces années où tu m'as réapprit à vivre…_

_Merci._

_Sois heureux avec Teddy, pour Dora, pour Remus, pour moi…_

_Andromeda_

Harry releva les yeux de la lettre, il sentait les larmes rouler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter tout comme il sentait le petit corps de Teddy secoué de sanglots.

- Andromeda, chuchota-t-il dans un gémissement.

- Monsieur Potter ? l'appela doucement un guérisseur.

Harry eut un sursaut et croisa son regard.

- Venez avec moi dans mon bureau, je dois vous parler.

Harry hocha la tête et se leva, gardant toujours Teddy avec lui. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de l'homme et s'installèrent dans les fauteuils.

- Mrs Tonks vous a désigné comme personne à contacter en cas d'urgence, lui apprit-il. Et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle vient…

- Depuis quand est-elle malade ? s'enquit-il faiblement.

- Presque deux ans, répondit-il avec un regard désolé.

- Deux ans ? répéta Harry avec ahurissement, séchant ses dernières larmes.

- Le virus de Gnio agit par période, expliqua-t-il. Pendant environ un an, il n'est actif que tous les trois ou quatre mois pendant seulement quelques jours. Les symptômes sont des douleurs musculaires violentes empêchant le déplacement, des maux de tête et des vertiges. Après la première année, soit il continu sur ce rythme, soit tout s'accélère. Pour Mrs Tonks, ce fut hélas une accélération brutale de la maladie. Les médicaments l'ont beaucoup aidé, d'après ce qu'elle nous disait, personne dans son entourage ne suspectait quoi que ce soit, jusqu'au jour où une crise l'a prise devant sa sœur, Mrs Black. Cette dernière l'a aussitôt emmené ici et elle a été obligé de lui apprendre la vérité. Son état est devenu critique il y a un peu moins d'un mois et nous avons voulu l'hospitalisé, ce qu'elle a refusé. L'un de nous passait donc chaque matin chez elle pour voir comme elle allait, continua-t-il. Ce matin, lorsque je suis allé la voir, c'est son petit fils qui m'a ouvert, me disant qu'elle n'était pas levée, une première en un mois. Je me suis précipité à son chevet et je n'ai pu que constater son état… Je l'ai fait hospitaliser et nous vous avons contacté, nous attendons aussi Mrs Black d'ici quelques minutes.

Harry resta quelques minutes sans voix, les yeux rivés sur le guérisseur.

- Comment agit ce virus ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- Il détruit lentement tous les organes vitaux et son cœur est sérieusement touché depuis quelque temps, répondit-il.

- Combien… Combien de temps ? articula-t-il la gorge serrée.

- Quelques heures, avoua-t-il. Je suis sincèrement désolé, son cœur est beaucoup trop touché par Gnio, il n'irrigue plus correctement son corps, comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué.

- Ses mains sont gelées, chuchota-t-il.

Le guérisseur hocha la tête mais n'ajouta rien alors que quelqu'un frappait faiblement à la porte.

- Entrez ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant. Ah Mrs Black…

Harry tourna la tête et croisa les yeux bleus de Narcissa, des yeux beaucoup plus brillants que d'habitude.

Harry se leva, il avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Andromeda n'allait pas les laisser, elle était forte, s'était une battante !

Avec Narcissa, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Andromeda dans un silence de mort.

- Teddy, tu ne veux pas aller à la maison avec Ginny ? lui proposa-t-il.

Il secoua la tête, s'accrochant encore plus à son parrain et Harry n'insista pas.

- Grand-Mère va rejoindre Papa et Maman hein ? s'enquit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Harry opina et déposa un baiser sur le front de son filleul. Teddy le surprendrait toujours, il comprenait des choses qu'un garçon de sept ans ne devrait pas saisir. Il avait compris, et qui sait depuis quand, que sa Grand-Mère était malade, qu'elle allait mourir…

Teddy finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son parrain, sa petite main fermement agrippé au tee-shirt d'Harry.

Harry et Narcissa restèrent auprès d'Andromeda de longues heures, la regardant partir sans souffrance grâce à une potion. Quand ils se rendirent compte que sa poitrine avait cessé de s'élever au rythme de ses respirations chaotiques, les larmes se mirent à dévaler sur leurs joues. Narcissa montrait plus de retenu mais la douleur était inscrit sur chaque trait de son visage.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que le guérisseur les rejoigne. Avant de sortir de la chambre, Harry réveilla Teddy.

- Parrain ? murmura-t-il d'une voix endormie.

- Elle est partie Teddy, chuchota-t-il. Elle a rejoint tes parents et ton Grand-Père…

Teddy sauta brutalement de ses bras et couru jusqu'au lit. Il prit la main de sa Grand-Mère, la serrant contre son cœur et chuchotant des paroles à son oreille. Harry le laissa, il l'avait réveillé exprès pour qu'il lui dise au revoir.

Cependant, après plusieurs minutes, Harry se rendit compte que Teddy ne voulait pas la laisser, il s'accrochait désespérément à elle en laissant sortir tout son chagrin.

- Teddy, souffla Harry en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur.

Teddy secoua la tête, s'accrochant encore plus à la main de sa Grand-Mère.

- Elle va revenir ! Elle va revenir ! sanglota-t-il.

- Teddy, répéta doucement Harry en passant la main dans les cheveux noirs de son filleul.

Teddy leva ses petits yeux noirs remplis de larmes vers lui et Harry lui tendit une main. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Teddy prit la main de son parrain, sans pour autant lâcher la main de sa Grand-Mère.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avant de se remettre à pleurer bruyamment.

Harry le prit alors dans ses bras et se rassit dans le fauteuil après que Teddy est lâché sa Grand-Mère.

- Elle était malade et personne ne pouvait la guérir, lui expliqua-t-il.

- Ils sont tous partis… Papa… Maman… Grand-Mère… Pourquoi ?

- Je suis là Teddy, murmura Harry. Je ne te laisserais jamais, c'est promit…

- Je vais habiter avec toi ? s'enquit-il en se calmant.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Pour de vrai ? Avec Ginny et Enzo ? souffla-t-il perdu.

- Oui Teddy, tu fais parti de notre famille, tu vas habiter avec nous.

Teddy esquissa un léger sourire au mot famille et Harry déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

- Il faut qu'on y aille Teddy…

Teddy ne répondit rien mais se laissa glisser au sol, s'approcha de nouveau du lit de sa Grand-Mère et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry et lui tendit ses bras. Son parrain le prit aussitôt et Teddy recommença à pleurer.

Harry et Narcissa passèrent presque une heure dans le bureau du guérisseur à signer de la paperasse et à parler des funérailles, si bien que Teddy finit par s'endormir d'épuisement dans les bras d'Harry.

Quand Harry retourna au Square, il n'était pas loin de 21h et Ginny, Hermione et Drago commençaient à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Cependant, l'air qu'aborda Harry en pénétrant au Square les figea. Sans un mot, il alla s'installer dans la cuisine, entrainant les trois autres à sa suite. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant d'être capable de parler.

- Andromeda est morte, lâcha-t-il. Virus de Gnio depuis deux ans, fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de dire pour l'instant.

Il entendit les filles éclater en sanglots et aperçut du coin de l'œil que Drago avait remit son masque d'impassibilité sur son visage, signe qu'il cachait tout ce qu'il ressentait.

- Maman, commença-t-il.

- Est au courant, l'interrompit Harry. Elle était avec moi à l'hôpital.

- Et Teddy ? souffla Hermione en le regardant dormir.

- Va habiter ici avec nous, je suis son responsable légal, leur apprit-il. Je suis passé au ministère avant de rentrer et j'ai signé tous les papiers qu'Andromeda avait fait préparer…

Personne n'ajouta un seul mot après ça et Harry se releva, portant toujours Teddy et monta au 3ème. Il entra dans la première des six chambres, celle qui était dans les tons bleu et marron, que Teddy avait déjà occupé lors de ses séjours ici. Il le déposa délicatement sur l'un des lits avant de métamorphoser le deuxième en un canapé où il s'installa.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi, simplement perdu dans ses pensées mais ce fut Hermione qui le ramena à la réalité en s'installant à côté de lui.

- Harry, soupira-t-elle.

- Je m'en veux Hermione, lâcha-t-il.

- Il ne faut pas ! Pourquoi t'en voudrais-tu ? gémit-elle.

- Elle était malade, j'aurais du le voir, je la voyais suffisamment pour ça ! s'exclama-t-il en colère contre lui-même.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu ! répliqua-t-elle. Le virus de Gnio peut passer complètement inaperçu pour les proches, sauf si une crise se déclenche… Et même si tu l'aurais su, tu n'aurais pas pu la sauver, personne ne pouvait la sauver, déclara-t-elle doucement.

- C'est ce que le guérisseur m'a dit, grimaça-t-il. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne peut-on pas combattre un vulgaire virus ? On est des sorciers par Merlin !

- Harry, sais-tu de quoi se nourri le virus de Gnio ? Sais-tu pourquoi on ne peut pas le combattre ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry secoua la tête et fixa son regard dans celui de son amie.

- Car il se nourrit de notre magie, il se développe grâce à elle et on ne peut pas enlever la magie d'un corps, expliqua-t-elle. Il se répand dans tous nos organes, les empêchant de fonctionner correctement et cela, jusqu'à la mort de la personne.

- Que devient le virus ? l'interrogea-t-il mortifié.

- Il meurt avec la personne, répondit-elle simplement.

Harry se frotta le visage dans ses mains, cette journée l'avait épuisé.

- Tu devrais aller dormir, lui dit-elle avec douceur.

- Je reste avec Teddy, contra-t-il aussitôt.

- Il sait où il est, va dormir ! lui ordonna-t-elle fermement.

Harry capitula face à son amie et monta lentement les marches jusqu'au 5ème. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur le lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Sa nuit fut cependant très agité et vers 3h du matin, il abandonna son lit et trouva refuge dans la chambre de Teddy. Il s'installa de nouveau dans le canapé et se contenta de le regarder dormir.

Il dut s'endormir car lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, un petit corps chaud était installé sur ses genoux et une couverture avait été déposé sur eux. Harry ne bougea pas, d'un tempus, il regarda simplement l'heure : 8h15. Il caressa doucement les cheveux, toujours aussi noirs, de son filleul, espérant qu'il irait un peu mieux aujourd'hui.

Les funérailles d'Andromeda allaient avoir lieu après-demain et Harry se sentait déjà angoissé à ce propos. La dernière fois qu'il était allait à un enterrement, il s'était ensuite isolé pendant un mois.

Teddy le sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il se mit à remuer. Harry l'observa et quelques secondes plus tard, il croisait son regard, un regard gris qui lui rappelait celui de Drago dans ses mauvais jours.

- Ça va être ma chambre ? demanda-t-il angoissé.

- Oui, on ira chercher tes affaires plus tard, répondit Harry. Tu pourras y mettre tout ce que tu veux, cette chambre sera toujours la tienne, le rassura-t-il.

Teddy opina mais le soulagement fut lisible sur son visage.

- Mais tu sais Teddy, tu n'as pas que moi comme famille. Tu as encore ta tante Narcissa et ton cousin Drago, lui rappela-t-il.

Teddy hocha de nouveau la tête et Harry constata que ses yeux s'étaient encore éclaircis.

- Viens, on va déjeuner, déclara finalement Harry.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et Teddy prit la main d'Harry dès qu'ils furent sur le palier. Ils gagnèrent la cuisine en silence, où ils retrouvèrent Hermione et Ginny en train de nourrir Sam et Enzo.

Harry parla de choses banales avec Ginny et Hermione pendant tout le petit déjeuner alors que Teddy ne prononça pas un seul mot.

- Où est Drago ? s'enquit Harry avant de quitter la cuisine avec Teddy.

- Dans notre chambre, soupira Hermione. Il n'a pas décroché un seul mot depuis hier soir…

Harry opina et entraina son filleul dans les étages. Il alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de ses amis et voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse, il entra. Drago était allongé sur le lit, les yeux grands ouverts fixant le plafond d'un regard vide.

- C'est injuste, marmonna-t-il.

- La vie a toujours été injuste, répondit doucement Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit, Teddy sur les genoux.

Drago dévia son regard sur lui et ses yeux s'assombrirent lorsqu'il vit Teddy.

- J'avais retrouvé une tante Harry, une tante avec un cœur, lâcha-t-il la gorge serrée.

- Drago ? appela doucement le petit garçon.

Drago se redressa, s'adossa au montant du lit et croisa le regard du petit.

- Tu seras toujours mon cousin hein ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Bien sûr Teddy, pourquoi penses-tu des choses comme ça ? répondit-il surpris.

Teddy ne répondit rien mais cacha son visage dans le torse de son parrain pour dissimuler ses larmes.

- Teddy, l'appela Drago. Teddy, viens me voir…

Avec hésitation, et après avoir échangé un regard avec son parrain, il se glissa sur les genoux de Drago. Harry décida alors de les laisser et quitta silencieusement la chambre.

Deux jours plus tard, ils assistaient aux funérailles d'Andromeda. Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de beaucoup de monde, Andromeda avait toujours été très apprécié.

Drago, qui avait montré beaucoup de retenu durant toute la cérémonie, craqua complètement lorsque le cercueil fut mis en terre. Hermione le serra contre elle, caressant doucement son dos pour le calmer mais il semblait inconsolable, tout comme Teddy. Le petit garçon était fermement accroché à son parrain, pleurant sans jamais s'arrêter.

A la fin, Narcissa se dirigea vers son fils et celui-ci lui tomba dans les bras, encore secoué de sanglots.

Peu de temps après, presque tout le monde avait quitté le cimetière. Harry était resté car Teddy s'était précipité sur la tombe, retraçant le nom de sa Grand-Mère sur la pierre en marbre blanche.

Narcissa et Drago étaient aussi restés, bien que légèrement en retrait.

Teddy resta un moment autour de la tombe, plaçant soigneusement toutes les fleurs. Quand il eut fini, il s'avança lentement vers son parrain, les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée.

A peine arrivé à sa hauteur, il cacha son visage dans la cape de son parrain, passant ses deux bras autour de sa taille.

- Teddy, murmura Harry en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

- Grand-Mère partie… Partie pour de vrai, bredouilla-t-il.

Harry se baissa de façon à se retrouver à sa hauteur et le serra contre lui, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

* * *

><p><em>Comme vous devez vous en douter, je ne sais pas quand je publierais le prochain chapitre... Mais étant maintenant en vacances, je devrais réussir à publier assez rapidement =)<br>_

_En attendant, vous pouvez toujours me laisser une review, ça me fait toujours plaisir quand je me connecte =)_

_A bientôt !  
><em>


	46. Chapter 46 : Mission

_Bonjour à tous ! Que dire à part que je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir publié avant ? Mais avec mes cours, je n'ai plus de temps pour écrire cette fic', ce qui explique cette longue période d'absence... Cependant, comme je vous l'ai promis, j'ai repris l'écriture depuis que je suis en vacances et je viens de boucler ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Le suivant est déjà en écriture et j'espère pouvoir le publier rapidement aussi..._

_Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui attendent patiemment la suite =)  
>Bonne lecture et bonnes vacances !<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 46 : Mission…<strong>

* * *

><p>La vie au Square était lentement retournée à la normale.<p>

Narcissa, Drago, Teddy et Harry avaient hérité des biens d'Andromeda. Cependant, les trois adultes s'étaient mis d'accord pour en laisser le plus possible à Teddy. Le petit garçon était retourné avec Harry chez sa Grand-Mère et avait récupéré tout ce qu'il souhaitait pour mettre dans sa chambre au Square.

Environ une semaine après l'enterrement, Ginny prit Harry à part.

- Harry, murmura-t-elle. Je peux te parler…

- Bien sûr, répondit-il.

Elle hocha la tête et l'entraina dans le salon.

- Le jour où Andromeda nous a quitté, j'avais l'intention de t'annoncer quelque chose, déclara-t-elle. Mais avec ça, j'ai préféré attendre et là, je me dis que tu dois être au courant…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Gin' ? s'enquit-il soudain inquiet.

- Enzo va avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, sourit-elle.

- C'est formidable ! s'exclama-t-il avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Depuis combien de temps ? murmura-t-il.

- Deux mois, le bébé est pour février, répondit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

La sonnerie retentit alors, les arrachant à leur moment de tendresse.

- Ça doit être Dean et Demelza, soupira Harry, lâchant à contrecœur sa femme.

- Ne fais pas cette tête ! rigola-t-elle. C'est toi qui leur as dit de passer !

Harry lui tira la langue et descendit ouvrir à leurs amis

La porte fut à peine ouverte qu'une petite fille aux cheveux noirs et bouclés sauta dans les bras de sa marraine.

- Lisa ! s'exclama joyeusement Ginny en la réceptionnant.

Les deux couples se saluèrent chaleureusement et Harry les entraina dans le salon avant de s'installer confortablement.

- Tu en es combien ? s'enquit Ginny en voyant le ventre arrondi de son amie.

- Cinq mois, répondit Demelza avec un sourire.

- Fille ou garçon ? demanda curieusement Harry.

- On ne veut pas savoir, sourit Dean. Et vous, c'est quand que vous nous faite un nouveau petit Potter ?

- En février, lâcha tranquillement Ginny.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Demelza. Tu es enceinte ?

Ginny hocha la tête et son amie se jeta dans ses bras.

Finalement, Dean et Demelza restèrent diner et Harry et Ginny apprirent la bonne nouvelle à Drago et Hermione.

Teddy s'était doucement habitué à sa nouvelle vie et Harry le surveillait de très près. Poussé par Harry et Ginny, Teddy avait pris son rôle de grand frère très au sérieux et il n'était maintenant pas rare de le voir s'occuper d'Enzo.

A partir de septembre, ils durent mettre en place une nouvelle organisation. En effet, Teddy étant âgé de sept ans, il allait à l'école depuis maintenant deux ans et les horaires étaient 9h-17h.

Le jour de la rentrée, Harry accompagna donc Teddy à l'école où il retrouva Fleur en compagnie de Victoire, Charlie avec Flora et Audrey avec Molly.

- Bonjour Harry ! s'exclama joyeusement une voix qu'il connaissait.

- Oh… Euh… Salut Cho, répondit-il surpris.

- C'est ton fils ? s'enquit-il en apercevant une touffe de cheveux noir derrière lui qui discutait avec Victoire.

- Non, mon fils est encore trop jeune pour venir ici. C'est Teddy, mon filleul, répondit-il en se détendant légèrement.

- Ah… J'ai appris ce qui était arrivé cet été, je suis désolée, déclara-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Tu travailles ici depuis longtemps ? s'enquit-il pour changer de sujet.

- Depuis bientôt quatre ans, répondit-elle joyeusement. Il y a aussi Tracey qui est là depuis trois ans.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir trouvé ta voix, dit-il avec un fin sourire.

- Les petits sont géniaux ! s'exclama-t-elle. Les voir découvrir la magie est absolument fascinant. Et puis, c'est toujours marrant de voir la nouvelle génération… J'ai déjà trois petits Weasley, rit-elle.

- Tu risques d'en voir encore pendant longtemps, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Je sais, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

- Bon Cho, j'étais content de te revoir mais il faut que j'aille au boulot aussi, déclara-t-il.

- A ce soir alors…

- Non, il partira avec Molly ou Arthur, Ginny et moi finissons trop tard.

Cho opina et lui fit un sourire avant de se détourner pour discuter avec d'autres parents.

- Teddy, l'appela doucement Harry.

Le petit garçon lui sauta dans les bras et leva les yeux vers lui.

- Tu seras sage n'est-ce pas ?

- Toujours ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire éblouissant.

- Ce soir, tu rentreras avec Victoire, Flora et Molly, tu iras au Terrier.

- Je sais, sourit-il.

- A ce soir mon grand, murmura-t-il en déposant en bisou sur son front.

- A ce soir Parrain ! s'exclama-t-il en déposant à bisou sur sa joue.

Il se dégagea ensuite de ses bras et partit en courant dans le bâtiment avec Victoire.

- Au moins, ils sont contents de venir ici, déclara Fleur.

- Ça me fait bizarre, murmura Harry.

- C'est normal, sourit-elle. C'est la première fois que tu le déposes ici mais tu verras, on s'y fait vite et puis, ils s'y plaisent vraiment.

Harry opina, serra Fleur et Audrey dans ses bras, serra la main de Charlie et transplana au ministère.

Le 21 novembre, un hibou arriva au Square leur annonçant la naissance de Lucas Jimmy. Harry avait d'ailleurs aussitôt transplané à Sainte Mangouste auprès de Dean et Demelza puisqu'il avait été choisi pour être le parrain. En arrivant là-bas, il était tombé sur Luna et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras, elle lui avait manqué.

Elle lui apprit qu'elle avait été choisie pour être la marraine de Lucas mais qu'elle repartait le soir même en Autriche où l'attendait son petit ami afin qu'ils continuent leur tour d'Europe. Harry avait souri et ils étaient entrés dans la chambre de leurs amis.

Une dizaine de jours plus tard, la 3 décembre, Alice Padma naissait avec Bill pour parrain et Lavande pour marraine.

- Padma ne veut plus d'enfants, avoua Ron quelques jours plus tard.

- Ron, tu en as déjà quatre ! s'amusa Harry.

- Et mon équipe de quidditch alors ? s'exclama-t-il.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? demanda-t-il en se calmant.

- J'aurais beaucoup aimé, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- C'est épuisant pour les femmes de porter des enfants, déclara Harry.

- Regardez-vous ! Ginny est enceinte !

- Mais c'est notre deuxième Ron ! Et puis, Ginny n'a pas eu de jumeau comme Padma…

- Tu as peut-être raison, soupira-t-il. N'empêche que…

- Aller viens, on va boire un coup à Pré-au-Lard, lui dit Harry. Je suis sûr que Madame Rosemerta sera contente de nous revoir…

Ron hocha la tête et les deux amis transplanèrent.

Le 31 décembre 2005, Blaise et Daphnée se dirent oui entourés de leurs amis. Ce fut une magnifique soirée où tous les jeunes parents purent décompresser une fois tous les enfants couchés.

Cette nouvelle année commença donc chez les jeunes mariés où Georges et Lee tirèrent un magnifique feu d'artifice à minuit pile et Angelina leur annonça que leur petit Fred maintenant âgé de 4 ans, aurait bientôt une petite sœur ou un petit frère.

En cette nuit de février, Harry fut brutalement réveillé par sa femme.

- Mmm, marmonna-t-il en se cachant sous la couette.

- Bouge Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle. Le bébé !

- Hein ?

- Le bébé arrive ! s'écria-t-elle, les doigts crispés sur son ventre.

- Merlin ! s'écria-t-il en s'activant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrivait à Sainte Mangouste avec Ginny et c'est au petit matin, à 5h17 que Leo Sirius Potter naissait. Drago et Daphnée arrivèrent peu de temps après, ayant accepté d'être le parrain et la marraine de Leo.

Deux jours plus tard, Harry amenait Enzo et Teddy à l'hôpital. Quand ils arrivèrent, Ginny tenait Leo dans ses bras, les attendant avec un grand sourire. Harry avait Enzo dans ses bras et tenait Teddy par la main et ils approchèrent du lit.

- Enzo, Teddy, voici Leo, votre petit frère, les présenta-t-il.

Enzo tendit sa main et Harry le posa sur le lit.

- Leo ? murmura Enzo.

- Oui, c'est Leo, ton frère, répéta Harry.

- Comme Teddy ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui, sourit-il.

Enzo sourit alors et se pencha vers son frère, déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant de se reculer.

Teddy finit par faire le tour du lit afin de voir son nouveau petit frère.

- Il a les mêmes yeux que toi Parrain, murmura-t-il en regardant le petit.

- Et Harry a les plus magnifiques yeux que je n'ai jamais vus, rajouta Ginny avec un clin d'œil à son mari.

Teddy sourit et embrassa lui aussi Leo avant de retourner prendre la main de son parrain.

Harry ne s'attarda pas trop et retourna au Square avec Enzo et Teddy. Harry monta avec eux au 3ème et jeta un coup d'œil aux chambres. Teddy occupait la bleue et marron, Enzo la bleue et verte et Sam la jaune et verte.

- Teddy, je t'avais dit de ranger un peu tes jouets, lui rappela-t-il. On ne peut même plus entrer dans ta chambre.

- Mais je jouais avec Enzo et Sam quand tu nous as dit de nous préparer pour aller voir Leo, répondit-il.

- Dans ce cas, tu me ranges ça de façon à ce qu'on puisse marcher dans ta chambre avant ce soir, déclara-t-il.

- Oui, sourit-il.

Harry le laissa et Enzo rejoignit aussitôt Teddy.

- Comment va Ginny ? s'enquit Hermione lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine.

- Très bien, elle veut juste rentrer, sourit-il.

- Le temps est long lorsqu'on est là-bas, lui dit-elle.

- Daphnée arrivait quand je partais, elle ne doit pas trop s'ennuyer, répliqua-t-il. Et puis, demain Molly et Arthur vont aller la voir, ils n'ont pas encore vu Leo.

Un dimanche soir, environ deux mois après la naissance de Leo, Harry reçut un hibou du bureau des aurors.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Ginny en voyant sa grimace.

- Je pars en mission tout à l'heure, répondit-il légèrement frustré.

Ginny ne répondit rien mais Harry la vit pincer les lèvres.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il agacé.

- Je n'aime pas ça, avoua-t-elle. Quand tu reçois un hibou te demandant de partir immédiatement, ce n'est jamais bon… Qui part avec toi ?

- L'équipe au complet donc Ben, Blaise, Cameron et Zina.

- Et tu rentres quand ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il lentement. La durée de la mission n'a pas été déterminée…

- Pardon ? s'écria-t-elle.

Harry ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de se plonger dans ceux furieux de sa femme.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, souffla-t-il. Tu le sais, je dois y aller.

Ginny se détourna et commença à s'avancer vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et la força à se retourner.

- Gin' ne m'en veux pas, murmura-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux, répondit-elle en acceptant de croiser son regard. Mais je m'inquiète, tu peux le comprendre ça ?

Harry opina et elle poursuivit :

- Je m'inquiète parce que je ne sais pas quand je vais te revoir, si c'est dans une semaine, dans un mois ou dans plus longtemps... Les enfants ont besoin de toi, Teddy encore plus depuis cet été et tu es le seul à qui il se confit…

- Je sais tout ça mais je fais mon boulot, déclara-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Et tu n'es pas seule, tu ne le seras jamais. Hermione et Drago sont là pour t'aider à la maison…

Ginny acquiesça silencieusement, se serrant un peu plus contre Harry.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes sans rien dire, savourant cette dernière étreinte avant d'être séparés pour une durée indéterminée.

Harry alla ensuite faire ses affaires dans leur chambre, laissant Ginny dans le salon. Il s'interrompit pour regarder Leo dormir, caressant doucement ses cheveux aussi indomptables que les siens et ceux d'Enzo.

Après un dernier soupire, il déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils, ramassa son sac et sortit de la chambre. Il descendit au 3ème et alla embrasser Enzo qui dormait déjà. Ensuite, il retrouva Teddy dans sa chambre. Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit et fit signe à son filleul de le rejoindre.

- Tu t'en vas ? s'exclama-t-il surpris en voyant le sac.

- Oui, j'ai une mission, répondit-il en le prenant sur ses genoux.

- Tu reviens quand ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu sais pas ? Comment ça tu sais pas ? Tu nous dis toujours quand tu reviens ! protesta-t-il.

- C'est vrai, mais pas cette fois car je ne sais pas la durée de cette mission, admit-il.

Teddy secoua la tête.

- Mais tu vas revenir hein ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Bien sûr ! Je reviens toujours, sourit-il.

Teddy opina lentement, toujours inquiet.

- Et si… Et si j'ai besoin de toi ?

- Besoin de moi ? releva-t-il.

- Tu sais… La nuit, avec mes cauchemars ou… Ou la journée quand… Quand je pleure et…

- Teddy, souffla-t-il en le serrant contre lui.

Harry avait compris de quoi parlait son filleul. Depuis la mort d'Andromeda, Teddy avait eu de nombreux cauchemars et seul Harry avait réussi à le calmer et le rassurer. Il avait aussi eu des moments de paniques pendant la journée, le faisant fondre en larmes et si Harry n'arrivait pas dans la minute, la crise de larmes devenait incontrôlable.

- Teddy, je n'ai pas le choix tu sais, murmura-t-il. Mais je sais que tu seras fort et que si tu as besoin, tu laisseras quelqu'un d'autre t'aider.

- Mais ce n'est pas toi ! Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre !

- Drago ou Narcissa, ils peuvent t'aider…

- Drago est mon cousin, il ne peut pas m'aider, marmonna-t-il. Et il doit déjà s'occuper de Sam…

Harry ne releva pas, l'esprit des enfants était parfois bien compliqué.

- Et Narcissa ? C'est ta tante tu sais, elle pourrait t'aider aussi…

Teddy haussa les épaules et Harry préféra ne pas insister.

- Je sais que si tu as besoin, tu sauras trouver quelqu'un Teddy, déclara-t-il en l'embrassant sur son front.

Harry le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras et le posa sur son lit avant de se lever.

- Reviens vite Parrain, chuchota-t-il.

- Je ferais de mon mieux, lui promit-il avant de quitter sa chambre.

Harry salua ensuite Hermione et Drago qui étaient dans la cuisine avant d'aller dans le hall où Ginny l'attendait.

- Si Teddy va mal et que vous n'arrivez pas à le calmer, essayez d'appeler Narcissa, lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Promis et toi, sois prudent, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

- Toujours, souffla-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrivait au département des aurors où il retrouva son équipe. Blaise affichait cependant une mine aussi renfrogné que la sienne, pas très content d'avoir dû partir ainsi un dimanche soir.

- Où va-t-on ? s'enquit Harry avec mauvaise humeur.

- Nous allons prêter main forte à une de nos équipes qui se trouve en Allemagne, répondit Ben.

- Et on en a pour combien de temps ? demanda Blaise en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Au minimum une semaine et…

- Et vous ne pouviez pas nous le dire dans la lettre ? le coupa Harry avec agacement en prenant un parchemin et une plume qui trainaient sur un bureau.

Harry écrivit rapidement un mot pour Ginny, l'informant qu'il en avait pour au moins une semaine de mission et du coin de l'œil, il vit que Blaise se hâtait lui aussi d'écrire une lettre.

- Quelle est l'équipe sur place ? demanda Cameron.

- L'équipe de Paul, répondit Ben, s'attirant des regards noirs de son équipe.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? le questionna Zina avec calme.

- Paul et les autres vous expliqueront sur place. Maintenant, ça suffit les questions, on doit y aller ! déclara-t-il.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, sa mauvaise humeur était toujours bien présente et l'équipe de Paul faisait partie de celle qu'il n'appréciait pas, tout comme Blaise, Zina et Cameron.

Ils allèrent ensuite dans la zone de départ où un portoloin les attendait.

Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière et après avoir attendu quelques secondes, cinq personnes arrivèrent à leur rencontre : Paul, Jim, Kyle, Yohan et Julien. Après s'être salué, Paul les entraina à travers la forêt. Après avoir marché plusieurs minutes dans un silence absolu, Harry et les autres sentirent qu'ils étaient inclus dans des barrières de protection. Ils virent aussitôt une maison constitué d'un seul niveau, pas le moindre étage.

- Voici notre QG, déclara Paul. C'est là que vous allez vivre pendant les jours à venir.

En entrant, Paul leur montra la cuisine qui donnait sur la salle à manger qui servait aussi de salle de réunion, le salon avec sa bibliothèque, la salle d'entrainement et la porte menant au quartier de son équipe. Pour finir, il leur montra la porte de leur quartier et les laissa aller s'installer.

Ils débouchèrent dans un espace commun avec une cheminée et plusieurs canapés ainsi qu'une table avec des chaises. Il y avait ensuite trois chambres : Ben allait en occuper une, Cameron et Zina l'autre et Blaise et Harry la dernière. Chacune des chambres disposait ensuite de sa propre salle de bain.

- Je les déteste, grommela Harry en déballant ses affaires.

- T'es pas le seul, rajouta Blaise. Paul et Kyle ça va mais dès que je vois les trois autres, j'ai envie de leur mettre mon point dans la figure ! Franchement, nous appeler un dimanche soir pour aller en Allemagne aider cette équipe ! Qu'est-ce qui leur est passé par la tête ? Ben sait très bien qu'on ne peut pas s'encadrer !

- Ce n'est pas Ben qui choisit les missions, lui rappela Harry.

- Kingsley est au courant aussi ! protesta-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête et se jeta sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

- Si je n'aimais pas tant mon métier, je crois que j'aurais déjà arrêté, songea Harry.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Blaise en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Ouai, quand on part plusieurs semaines, j'ai l'impression de louper beaucoup de choses avec mes enfants, soupira-t-il. Regarde, Enzo a deux ans et Leo n'a que deux mois et je suis déjà parti pour une durée indéterminée… Et Teddy a besoin de moi, plus que jamais… murmura-t-il.

- Je sais que c'est dur, mes filles me manquent aussi quand je suis loin de la maison mais on n'a pas le choix…

- Harry, Blaise, les interrompit Ben en entrant dans leur chambre. Paul et les autres nous attendent dans la salle à manger pour nous expliquer la mission.

- Comme si tu n'étais pas au courant, grommela Harry, approuvé par Blaise.

Ben ne répondit pas et se contenta de leur montrer le chemin.

- Tu vas bien Harry ? s'enquit Cameron légèrement soucieux.

- Magnifique, ironisa-t-il.

- Harry est ravi d'être ici avec l'équipe de Paul, expliqua Blaise à voix basse.

- Ah… sourit Cameron. Je pense qu'on l'est tous…

Harry grogna et lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, il avait toujours un air buté sur le visage.

- Bonsoir ! s'exclama joyeusement Paul quand ils furent tous installé autour de la table. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien installé car vous risquez d'être ici pour un moment.

- Combien de temps ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Blaise.

- Ça dépendra du temps que nous mettrons pour arriver au bout de cette mission mais nous en avons au moins pour une semaine, répondit-il. Jim, Kyle, Julien, Yohan et moi-même sommes ici depuis deux semaines et nous avons eu aucun résultat, nous avons donc demandé des renforts à Kingsley. Il y a ici, en Allemagne, un groupe d'extrémiste anglais qui s'est allié avec un groupe allemand et ensemble, ils ont commencé à semer la terreur dans certaines villes. Nous travaillons avec quelques équipes allemandes mais nos adversaires sont très bien organisés, ce qui nous laisse penser qu'ils préparaient ça depuis un moment déjà.

- Que font-ils ? s'enquit Cameron.

- Ils attaquent les moldus comme les sorciers, pillent des villes, assassinent, torturent…

- Une petite reconstitution de ce que faisait Voldemort en fait, commenta Harry sans se préoccuper des frissons que le nom du mage noir déclenchait toujours.

- En quelque sorte, approuva Paul. Mais nous avons peu de pistes, la semaine dernière nous sommes tombés sur deux de leur QG mais ils étaient déjà partis. Voici tous les indices que nous avons, continua-t-il en leur donnant un dossier à chacun.

La réunion se poursuivit pendant le diner et ce n'est que tard dans la soirée qu'ils regagnèrent leur chambre. Les prochains jours s'annonçaient longs et compliqués.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère vous mettre la suite prochainement... A bientôt !<em>


	47. Chapter 47 :  De Trop

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, grâce aux vacances, ma fic' avance de nouveau et j'ai pleins d'idées pour la suite..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 47 : … De Trop<strong>

* * *

><p>Une semaine après le départ d'Harry, Teddy fondit en larmes au moment d'aller dormir.<p>

- Teddy, tenta Ginny en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Parrain ! cria-t-il entre deux sanglots et en se débattant.

Ginny le lâcha et le regarda se précipiter dans un coin de sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas comment le gérer, c'était Harry qui s'en occupait lorsqu'il était dans cet état.

Elle se rappela alors ce qu'Harry lui avait dit avant de partir et après un dernier regard à Teddy, elle se précipita au salon pour utiliser la cheminée. Elle expliqua brièvement la situation à Narcissa et celle-ci arriva aussitôt.

Les deux femmes montèrent directement dans la chambre de Teddy et Ginny décida de les laisser.

- Teddy, l'appela doucement Narcissa en allant s'asseoir sur son lit.

Teddy leva les yeux vers elle et Narcissa fut surprise en voyant des yeux émeraude et des cheveux noirs en bataille. Teddy ne laissait aucun doute sur la personne qu'il voulait voir.

- Parrain, chuchota-t-il au milieu de ses larmes.

Narcissa se leva et s'avança lentement vers lui. Une fois près de lui, elle s'assit contre le mur, laissant un léger espace entre eux.

Elle lui tendit alors une main, lui laissant le choix de la prendre ou non. Teddy regarda la main de sa tante pendant de longues secondes, laissant ses larmes dévalées sur ses joues. Au bout d'un moment, il se rappela qu'Harry lui avait dit d'accepter de l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre s'il n'était pas là. Il se saisit alors de la main de sa tante et elle l'attira sur ses genoux tandis qu'il se cramponnait à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Il est parti, pleura-t-il. Parrain… Parti… Il m'a promis… Il m'a promis de… De pas me laisser mais…

- Chut Teddy, le coupa Narcissa. Il va revenir, il t'aime beaucoup trop pour te laisser tu sais, il est juste parti travailler et quand il aura fini, il reviendra, le rassura-t-elle.

Teddy secoua la tête.

- Papa… Maman… Grand-Mère… Plus personne pour moi…

Narcissa le serra contre elle et caressa doucement ses cheveux, écoutant ce que ce petit bout de huit ans avait sur le cœur.

oOo oOo oOo

Du côté de l'Allemagne, la mission était loin de se dérouler convenablement alors que ça faisait maintenant deux semaines que l'équipe de Ben était là-bas. Kyle, le seul homme avec qui Harry, Blaise, Cameron et Zina arrivaient à discuter en plus de Paul avait été gravement blessé et avait dû être rapatrié en Angleterre. Ce jour-là, trois aurors allemands avaient aussi été blessé et un était mort.

Au QG, la tension monta encore d'un cran. Les deux premières semaines, les deux équipes s'étaient contentées de s'ignorer et d'être aimable entre eux lorsque Paul ou Ben était là. Mais depuis que Kyle n'était plus là, il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'ils échangent des insultes et les entrainements étaient devenus de vrai règlement de compte, obligeant Ben et Paul à faire les arbitres pour arrêter les duels lorsque la situation dégénérait.

Ben et Paul avaient beau mettre des sanctions, rien ne les calmait.

- Tiens Zina, siffla méchamment Jim.

Zina ne lui répondit rien mais le fusilla du regard.

- Tu dois prendre ton pied avec tous les mecs de ton équipe, continua-t-il.

- Va te faire voir Jim ! cracha-t-elle.

- Aller quoi, une seule fille avec trois mec plus le chef…

En disant cela, il s'était avancé vers elle avec un regard de prédateur qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout.

- Le temps est long tu sais, ça fait un mois que je suis là…

- Non mais t'es cinglé ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Juste un coup, je suis sûr que tu prendrais beaucoup de plaisir, murmura-t-il en la plaquant contre le mur du salon.

- Lâche-moi ! lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement malgré la panique qu'elle ressentait.

- Je ne crois pas non et…

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase car un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire l'éjecta au sol.

- Comment oses-tu ? siffla furieusement Harry en se massant le poing alors que Cameron prenait Zina dans ses bras.

Jim ne répondit rien mais se jeta sur Harry. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de lui décrocher un coup car Cameron l'intercepta et l'envoya dans le mur.

- Ne t'avises même pas de l'approcher de nouveau sinon je peux t'assurer que tu le regretteras, le menaça-t-il une main autour de sa gorge.

- Ça suffit ! s'exclama une voix sèche dans leur dos. On en a assez de cette guerre entre vous ! Vous êtes du même côté bon sang ! explosa Paul.

- Ils ne méritent pas notre respect ! cracha Harry avec fureur.

- Harry ! s'exclama Ben. Que s'est-il passé encore ?

- Une tentative d'agression, lâcha Cameron en resserrant sa prise autour des épaules de Zina qui tremblait légèrement.

Ben et Paul se figèrent alors que leurs yeux se braquaient sur Jim.

- Harry et Cameron, sortez du salon, leur dit Ben.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! Dehors ! ordonna-t-il.

Harry et Cameron sortirent alors, laissant Zina avec Ben, Paul et Jim.

Zina et Jim furent interrogés ensemble sous veritaserum et dans l'heure qui suivit, Jim fut renvoyé en Angleterre pour être jugé.

Après cela, Yohan et Julien se calmèrent vis-à-vis de Cameron, Blaise, Harry et Zina même si les tensions étaient toujours bien présentes.

Après des semaines de patience et d'espionnage, les aurors anglais et allemands avaient enfin réussi à accumuler de nombreux indices et à remonter le réseau.

Plus d'un mois et demi après l'arrivée de l'équipe de Ben en Allemagne, tous les aurors étaient sur le qui-vive. Ils étaient tous réunis au QG des aurors allemands, prêts à mener une attaque.

A 10h précise, ils transplanèrent à la lisière d'une forêt et l'attaque fut lancée quasiment aussitôt.

Deux équipes allemandes étaient chargées de maintenir des barrières anti-transplanage et d'empêcher toutes personnes de partir à pied.

Les deux équipes anglaises devaient travailler ensemble, les obligeant à laisser tous leurs différents de côté.

Les affrontements furent tout de suite violents et rapidement, de nombreux corps jonchèrent le sol.

Leurs adversaires avaient vraiment un excellent niveau, preuve qu'ils s'étaient préparés avant de commencer leurs attaques. Les aurors allemands firent rapidement appeler des renforts, n'ayant pas prévu qu'ils soient aussi nombreux. L'attaque dura plusieurs heures mais au final, les aurors réussirent à maitriser leurs adversaires mais non sans mal.

Blaise faisait le tour du champ de bataille, cherchant ses coéquipiers qu'il avait fini par perdre. Il croisa Yohan qui aidait Julien à se relever et ils se firent un léger signe de tête, le combat les avait finalement rapproché bien qu'ils ne seraient jamais amis. Son estomac se décontracta légèrement lorsqu'il aperçut Ben avec Paul un peu plus loin et du soulagement le traversa lorsqu'il aida Zina à se redresser.

- Merci Merlin tu vas bien, souffla-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et le serra dans ses bras, elle aussi soulagée de le voir en vie.

- As-tu vu Cameron et Harry ? s'enquit-elle soucieuse.

- Non, murmura-t-il. Viens…

Ils continuèrent d'avancer parmi les décombres et les corps, cherchant leurs deux amis.

Après avoir marché plusieurs minutes, ils les virent enfin. Ils étaient tous les deux écrasés par un morceau de mûr et pour leur plus grande inquiétude, pas un ne bougeait.

- Harry ! Cameron ! s'exclama Blaise en courant vers eux, suivit de Zina.

Rapidement, Blaise et Zina enlevèrent les pierres de sur leurs amis mais pas il n'y eut aucune réaction. Ils s'approchèrent alors et ils purent voir qu'ils avaient de nombreuses blessures, certains de leurs membres formant des angles bizarres alors que le sang coulait de nombreuses plaies.

- Ben ! cria Blaise en se retournant vers lui.

Ben accourut aussitôt vers eux et il se figea en voyant Harry et Cameron.

- On les renvoie d'urgence en Angleterre, déclara-t-il. Blaise tu prends ce portoloin pour Sainte-Mangouste avec eux et tu reviens immédiatement avec l'autre, lui ordonna-t-il en lui donnant les deux.

- C'est dangereux de les transporter par portoloin dans leur état ! protesta Zina.

- On n'a pas le choix, tous les blessés sont transportés ainsi, répondit-il en leur montrant les alentours.

Blaise et Zina hochèrent la tête avec raideur mais ne discutèrent pas plus, la vie de leurs amis étaient en jeu.

- Tu dis aux guérisseurs de ne prévenir personne pour l'instant, on ne doit pas savoir qu'ils sont de retour en Angleterre et qua la mission est terminée, le prévint Ben. Kingsley se rendra là-bas dans la soirée dès que je l'aurais informé mais jusque-là, aucun contact avec l'Angleterre. Tu vas atterrir directement dans la zone réservée et Harry et Cameron seront emmenés dans l'aile réservée aux aurors, maintenant, vas-y Blaise.

Blaise hocha la tête avant d'attraper un bras à Cameron et Harry et d'activer le portoloin.

Il arriva dans une salle remplie de coussins et aussitôt, trois personnes entrèrent. Blaise leur donna l'ordre de ne pas révéler la présence d'Harry et Cameron et donc de ne pas laisser Hermione Granger et Daphnée Greengrass les soigner même s'il savait qu'Harry ne voulait aucune autre personne. Ils hochèrent la tête et Blaise repartit avec le second portoloin.

Il atterrit au QG des aurors allemands où il retrouva rapidement Ben et Zina. Cette dernière était dans tous ses états, ne cessant de se demander comment allaient Harry et Cameron. Blaise, bien que tentant de la rassurer, n'était pas dans un meilleur état d'esprit.

Ils durent cependant se reconcentrer sur le présent pour remplir un tas de paperasse avant de pouvoir retourner à leur QG au milieu de la forêt.

A Sainte-Mangouste, l'état des deux jeunes hommes inquiétaient leurs guérisseurs.

Kingsley arriva un peu avant minuit, après avoir pris connaissance de ce qui s'était passé en Allemagne.

- Bonsoir, salua-t-il en arrivant dans l'aile réservée aux aurors. Qui est le responsable de Mr Potter et Mr Jameson ?

- C'est le guérisseur Spins, répondit l'hôtesse d'accueil. Vous le trouverez dans la chambre 3, ils ont été mis ensemble.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Il arriva rapidement à la chambre 3 et après un bref coup sur la porte, il entra.

- Lequel est Mr Spins ? s'enquit-il.

- Oh, Mr Shacklebolt ! s'exclama un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années en venant lui serrer la main.

- Je viens prendre des nouvelles de Mr Potter et Mr Jameson, déclara-t-il.

Le visage du guérisseur s'assombrit et il attira Kingsley un peu plus loin dans la pièce pour laisser de l'espace aux personnes qui s'occupaient des jeunes aurors.

- Je ne vais rien vous cacher, ils sont dans un état critique, répondit-il. Nous avons lu dans un rapport qu'un mur s'est écroulé sur eux et il a fait beaucoup de dégâts. Ils présentaient tous deux de multiples fractures et ils avaient une jambe entièrement broyée. Nous avons peur qu'il y ait des conséquences par la suite et qu'ils ne récupèrent pas entièrement l'usage de leur jambe. Nous avons aussi dû faire face à des sorts de magie noire qui n'ont fait qu'aggraver les autres blessures…

Plus Kingsley l'écoutait et plus son inquiétude pour les deux jeunes hommes grandissait. La suite de leur carrière était grandement compromise, tout dépendrait de leur capacité à récupérer.

- Doit-on prévenir leurs familles ? s'enquit Spins.

- Non, nous devons attendre le retour des autres pour savoir si la mission a été clôturée. Aucun contact tant que la mission n'est pas finie.

Spins hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question lorsqu'il fut interrompu :

- William ! s'exclama un de ses collègues alors qu'un bip strident raisonnait dans la chambre.

Le guérisseur se retourna aussitôt et il fut immédiatement au chevet de son patient.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit-il soucieux.

- La température de Mr Potter chute rapidement, lui répondit son collègue.

Spins hocha la tête et il se mit à s'activer rapidement autour d'Harry.

- Je reviendrais, murmura Kingsley en quittant rapidement la chambre pour laisser travailler les guérisseurs.

Ben, Blaise et Zina rentrèrent en Angleterre trois jours plus tard et l'état d'Harry et Cameron n'avait pas changé.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le coma et les guérisseurs ne pouvaient rien faire de plus pour eux pour l'instant.

Kingsley les mit au courant de l'état de leurs coéquipiers et comme la mission était maintenant finie, il envoya un hibou aux familles d'Harry et Cameron.

Ginny arriva rapidement après avoir déposé les enfants chez ses parents. Elle était retenue tant bien que mal par Hermione et Drago afin de ne pas débarquer comme une furie dans la chambre.

- Ginny, s'il te plaît, supplia son amie en lui agrippant un bras.

- Mrs Potter ! s'exclama un homme. Je suis le guérisseur Spins et je suis responsable de votre mari et de Mr Jameson.

- Cameron, murmura Hermione. Comment vont-ils ? Et pourquoi n'ai-je pas été mise au courant ? Je suis celle qui s'occupe d'Harry normalement.

- C'était un ordre du bureau des aurors par rapport à leur mission, mais venez dans mon bureau…

- Laissez-moi voir Harry d'abord ! l'interrompit Ginny.

- Je suis désolé mais il est en train de recevoir des soins, tout comme Mr Jameson, personne ne peut entrer pour l'instant. Venez dans mon bureau, je vais vous mettre au courant de leur état de santé.

Ginny, Hermione et Drago hochèrent la tête et suivirent le guérisseur jusqu'à son bureau où ils retrouvèrent Zina en compagnie d'une jeune femme blonde avec les mêmes yeux verts-bleus que Cameron : Leïla, sa sœur qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré.

Spins les informa de toutes les blessures qu'ils avaient eu et de leurs questionnements par rapport à l'avenir des deux jeunes hommes.

Ils durent ensuite attendre de longues minutes avant de pouvoir accéder à la chambre d'Harry et Cameron.

En entrant, on aurait presque pu penser qu'ils dormaient mais leurs visages étaient beaucoup trop pâles et il y avait plusieurs courbes affichées sur un mur représentant différentes constantes comme leur rythme cardiaque, leur température ou encore leur magie.

Ginny s'approcha d'Harry le cœur serré, pour la deuxième fois elle le retrouvait dans le coma et cette fois, c'était beaucoup plus grave. Avec beaucoup de précaution, elle lui prit une main et déposa un baiser dessus.

Au vue de l'état de santé d'Harry et Cameron, les visites étaient autorisées que deux heures par jour et seulement le soir à partir de 18h.

oOo oOo oOo

Voilà maintenant deux semaines qu'Harry et Cameron étaient dans le coma et à part leurs blessures qui se refermaient doucement, il n'y avait pas de changement.

Les guérisseurs avaient cependant bon espoir de les voir se réveiller, même s'ils ignoraient quand cela arriverait.

- Tu me manques Harry, chuchota Ginny en caressant ses cheveux. Les enfants ont besoin de toi, Enzo et Teddy te réclament et si Leo pouvait parler, il le ferait aussi… Réveille-toi Harry…

- Ils vont se réveiller, déclara Leïla qui était assise près de son frère.

Ginny se retourna vers elle et lui fit un fin sourire. En deux semaines, les deux jeunes femmes avaient eu le temps de discuter et d'apprendre à se connaître.

Leïla avait sept ans de plus que Cameron, était déjà mariée et mère de deux petites filles : Zélie, huit ans et Zohra, sept ans. Zélie était d'ailleurs en classe avec Teddy et Victoire alors que Zohra était avec Flora et Molly. Ginny les avait reconnu lorsqu'elles étaient venues voir Cameron et Teddy, qui était avec elle ce jour-là, avait aussitôt été dire bonjours à la petite Zélie.

oOo oOo oOo

Presqu'un mois que Cameron et Harry étaient dans le coma et les deux jeunes hommes commençaient à s'agiter, signe que leur réveille était pour bientôt.

- Tu dois te réveiller Parrain ! s'exclama Teddy en serrant une de ses mains. Tu m'as promis de toujours être là pour moi ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Ginny regarda le petit garçon avec un pincement au cœur, depuis qu'Harry était ici, Teddy, qu'elle considérait comme un fils depuis le début, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Lors de la dernière pleine lune, il avait même muté, semant la panique au Square. Cependant, il n'y avait eu aucun signe d'agressivité, au contraire, le petit loup avait semblé complètement paniqué.

Après trois jours de recherche, Hermione avait fini par dénicher une histoire semblable dans un vieux grimoire. Comme Teddy, un petit garçon était né d'un père sorcier et lycanthrope et d'une mère sorcière. Il n'avait présenté aucun signe de lycanthropie jusqu'à ses douze ans, année où son père était mort, plongeant le petit garçon dans un profond chagrin qui avait enclenché ses gènes lupins lors de la pleine lune suivante.

Pendant de longues années, il avait muté à chaque pleine lune, devenant un loup et non un loup-garou comme son père. Cette mutation ressemblait beaucoup plus à celle des animagi puisque le sorcier était entièrement conscient et n'était pas du tout contrôlé par le loup. Au fil des années, l'homme avait fini par contrôler sa transformation et il avait été considéré comme un animagus et non plus comme un loup-garou.

Depuis ce jour, Teddy était encore plus paniqué et refusait de communiquer avec presque tout le monde. Seule Narcissa arrivait encore à le faire parler mais c'était de plus en plus dur au fil des jours. Teddy se fermait à chaque adulte essayant de l'aider mais son comportement semblait toujours le même avec les autres enfants puisqu'il continuait de s'occuper d'Enzo, Leo et Sam de la même façon qu'avant. Cho avait dit à Ginny qu'à l'école, Teddy refusait catégoriquement d'adresser la parole aux enseignants mais qu'il restait le même petit garçon avec ses camarades, jouant et parlant avec eux.

Ginny s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui et espérait qu'Harry se réveillerait bientôt afin que Teddy puisse lui aussi aller mieux.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours, en tout cas, je prends de nouveau grand plaisir à l'écrire (après tout, quoi de mieux que de torturer un peu les personnages principaux pour se défouler^^)<em>

_Bonnes fêtes de Noël à tous et à bientôt !  
><em>


	48. Chapter 48 : Réalité

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce retard mais avec mes cours, je n'ai eu que très peu de temps pour continuer à écrire cette fic' surtout que je n'ai pas eu de vacances depuis Noël... Mais comme promis, je ne l'abandonne pas et dès que j'ai un peu de temps, je me replonge dedans.  
><em>

_En tout cas, je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui me soutiennent malgré le temps que je mets à publier !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 48 : Réalité<strong>

* * *

><p>Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement mais la lumière était trop violente et il les referma aussitôt. Sa tête pivota à droite, puis à gauche et une main se posa sur son front alors que quelqu'un semblait lui parler.<p>

- Mr Potter ? Mr Potter ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

Harry rouvrit les yeux, la lumière avait été baissée et il put garder les yeux ouverts.

Quelqu'un lui posa ses lunettes sur le nez et il put voir clairement : une chambre blanche, un autre lit sur sa droite avec un occupant et une personne devant lui.

- Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? redemanda-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête, toujours perdu.

- Vous êtes à Sainte Mangouste depuis plus d'un mois Mr Potter, lui apprit-il. Et je suis William Spins, votre guérisseur.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Plus d'un mois ?

- De quoi vous souvenez-vous Mr Potter ? lui demanda-t-il.

Harry le regarda fixement, fouillant dans sa mémoire ce dont il se rappelait. Son guérisseur ne le pressa pas, lui laissant le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Soudain, des flashs de sa dernière mission lui parvinrent. L'Allemagne… Paul et son équipe… L'attaque… Les blessés… L'explosion… Et ensuite ? Ensuite, c'était le trou noir. L'explosion avait dû être violente et il avait sûrement dû perdre connaissance à ce moment-là…

Avec lenteur, il raconta alors à son guérisseur ce qu'il se souvenait. Sa voix était roque et parler lui brûlait la gorge. Spins lui tendit alors un grand verre dos, lui permettant d'apaiser sa gorge.

La suite sembla lui échapper, son guérisseur l'embarqua dans divers examens, lui apprenant qu'il souffrait de multiples fractures lorsqu'il était arrivé ici et que seule sa jambe droite était encore maintenue sous un sort antidouleur. Lorsqu'il la regarda, il ne put que voir un énorme bandage allant du milieu de sa cuisse à sa cheville. Spins lui expliqua alors que sa jambe avait été entièrement écrasée et qu'elle n'était pas encore totalement guérie.

Harry hocha lentement la tête et son regard se posa de nouveau sur le deuxième lit de la chambre.

- Qui… Qui est-ce ? souffla-t-il en désignant le lit à côté du sien.

- Mr Jameson, répondit doucement Spins. Il est sorti du coma il y a trois jours et lorsqu'il se réveillera, il sera soulagé de vous savoir de nouveau parmi nous.

Harry opina, son regard ne se détachant pas du lit voisin au sien. Cameron. Mais où étaient les autres ?

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il en essayant de se redresser sur son lit.

Le guérisseur vint l'aider à s'asseoir avant de répondre :

- Mr Jameson et vous-même avez été retrouvés sous un amas de pierre, un mur qui se serait écroulé. Comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, votre jambe a été entièrement écrasée et nous ne savons toujours pas quelles en sont les conséquences exactes…

- Quand pourrons-nous retourner travailler ?

Spins garda le silence quelques secondes avant de dire doucement :

- Nous ne sommes pas sûr que vous puissiez reprendre votre carrière d'auror, tout dépendra de la façon dont vous récupérerez. Vous allez avoir de la rééducation pour votre jambe et nous verrons à ce moment-là ce que vous pourrez faire ou non…

Harry fixait le guérisseur, il était choqué.

- Je suis désolé Mr Potter, déclara-t-il.

Quand Spins fut parti, Harry se frotta le visage dans ses mains, encore choqué de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Sa carrière était peut-être terminée… Que pourrait-il faire ? Il s'était toujours vu auror, il n'avait jamais rien voulu faire d'autre de sa vie… Auror…

La voix de Cameron s'éleva alors dans la pièce, le tirant de ses pensées.

- Heureux de te voir réveillé, déclara-t-il avec un fin sourire.

- Heureux de te revoir aussi, répondit-il avec un sourire crispé.

- Toi aussi ? devina-t-il.

Harry opina, comprenant de quoi il voulait parler.

- On fera tout ce qu'on peut pour que ça n'arrive pas Harry ! s'exclama-t-il avec détermination.

Harry hocha la tête, incapable d'ajouter un mot pour l'instant.

- Harry ! s'exclama Ginny lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre en début de soirée.

- Ginny, murmura-t-il alors qu'elle venait l'embrasser.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, souffla-t-elle.

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de la serrée contre lui.

- Comment vont les enfants ? s'enquit-il après plusieurs minutes de silence.

- Enzo et Leo vont bien mais Teddy… Il nous inquiète depuis que tu es ici… On ne le reconnaît plus, avoua-t-elle. Chez les adultes, seule Narcissa arrive encore à le faire parler…

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- On ne sait pas… Peut-être s'est-il sentit abandonné…

- Où est-il ?

- Dans le couloir, il attend que j'aille le chercher pour entrer… Tu es prêt à le voir ?

Harry opina avant de l'embrasser.

- Je t'aime Gin', lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

- Moi aussi Harry, répondit-elle dans un murmure avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son filleul se jetait sur lui, en larmes. Harry passa de longues minutes à le calmer, lui parlant et frottant son dos pour l'apaiser. Et tandis qu'il le réconfortait, il se rendit compte de son apparence : cheveux noir en bataille et yeux couleur émeraude. Il vit aussi des cernes sous ses yeux et il lui semblait qu'il était plus maigre qu'au moment de son départ.

Finalement, Ginny vint récupérer Teddy car le temps des visites était terminé.

- Tu rentres quand ? s'enquit Teddy avant de partir.

- Dès que le guérisseur m'y autorisera, répondit-il.

Teddy hocha la tête et partit avec Ginny.

- Mr Potter, Mr Jameson, aujourd'hui nous allons voir où en est votre jambe, déclara Spins en entrant dans leur chambre avec un autre guérisseur, deux jours après le réveil d'Harry. On va commencer par annuler le sort antidouleur et ensuite nous enlèveront vos bandages. Si c'est trop douloureux, prévenez-nous tout de suite !

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête tandis que Spins annulait le sort antidouleur. Spins commença alors à défaire le bandage d'Harry pendant que son collègue s'occupait de Cameron.

Harry commençait à sentir des picotements le long de sa jambe mais rien de trop désagréable pour l'instant.

Harry retint sa respiration lorsqu'il vit l'état de sa jambe.

- Votre tibia était entièrement écrasé et votre genou était déboité, lui dit doucement son guérisseur.

Harry opina, incapable de détacher son regard de la large cicatrice qui s'étendait le long de son tibia.

Cependant, les simples picotements ne durèrent pas et très vite, une vive douleur transperça son tibia.

- Remettez le sort, souffla-t-il les dents serrées.

Son guérisseur hocha la tête et s'empressa d'agiter sa baguette pour le soulager.

- Sur une échelle de un à dix, combien donnez-vous à cette douleur ? s'enquit-il une fois que le sort eut fait effet.

- Pas en dessous de huit, murmura-t-il.

Spins opina lentement, se frottant distraitement le menton avec un air soucieux sur le visage qui n'échappa pas à Harry.

- C'est mauvais n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas très bon signe, en effet, répondit-il lentement. Après un mois de traitement, la douleur ne devrait pas être aussi forte.

- Qu'est-ce qui cause cette douleur exactement ?

- Votre jambe a été entièrement écrasée, nous obligeant à reformer vos os avec certaines potions et certains sorts très complexes, expliqua-t-il. Cependant, vous avez reçu une quantité de sorts de magie noire assez importante, en tout cas, suffisante pour réussir à contrer certains de nos soins. La douleur que vous ressentez provient entièrement de cette magie noire qui n'a pas encore quitté votre organisme.

- Combien de temps encore avant qu'elle ne disparaisse entièrement de mon corps ?

- Actuellement, elle a diminué de moitié depuis que vous êtes ici donc encore environ un mois et elle devrait avoir entièrement disparu…

- Mais ? demanda-t-il, sentant bien que son guérisseur ne lui disait pas tout.

- Elle retarde le processus de guérison et peut créer des dommages permanents.

Harry opina mais ne répondit rien, de toute façon, que pouvait-il rajouter à ça ?

- Maintenant, vous allez commencer votre rééducation, poursuivit Spins. Chaque jour, je tenterais de diminuer la puissance du sort antidouleur vous ferez aussi plusieurs exercices dont recommencer à marcher. Et en fonction des résultats de cette première séance pour Mr Jameson, vous pourrez travailler ensemble par la suite.

Il s'avéra que Cameron en était au même point qu'Harry. Le lendemain, c'est donc ensemble qu'ils commencèrent leurs exercices, sous la direction de Greg, leur kinésimage.

Après s'être mis en position assis, ils commencèrent par faire bouger tout le haut de leur corps. Harry avait l'impression qu'il sortait d'un entrainement sportif tellement son corps était lourd et engourdi.

Mais lorsque Greg leur dit de simplement lever leurs deux jambes et de les maintenir soulevées quelques secondes, les deux jeunes hommes crurent qu'il se foutait d'eux. Cependant, ils se rendirent rapidement compte qu'ils contrôlaient très mal leur jambe blessée, se retrouvant dans l'incapacité de faire l'exercice.

Il leur fallut près d'une semaine avant de réussir cet exercice et une semaine de plus pour pouvoir bouger leur jambe presque comme avant.

Spins avait aussi diminué de près de moitié l'intensité du sort antidouleur pendant cette période.

Après ces deux semaines, ils eurent enfin le droit d'essayer de se lever avec l'aide de béquilles.

Il faut dire que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était très patient et ils en avaient franchement marre de se déplacer en fauteuil roulant. Spins les avait donc retrouvé plus d'une fois à essayer de se lever. Si au début il les avait gentiment réprimandés, il avait fini par les menacer de les attacher magiquement à leur lit s'il les retrouvait encore une seule fois à tenter de se lever. La menace avait finalement marché et bien que furieux, les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas désobéit une nouvelle fois à leur guérisseur.

Il fallut ensuite trois jours à Cameron et quatre à Harry avant de réussir à marcher avec les béquilles sur plus d'une cinquantaine de mètres.

A partir de ce moment, ils marchèrent un peu tous les jours, augmentant à chaque fois la distance parcourue. Ils continuèrent aussi les différents exercices qui leur permettaient de remuscler doucement leur corps.

Pour chacun d'eux, chaque jour était un combat mais aussi un pas de plus vers la guérison.

Ils avaient eu des jours de déprime, voulant parfois abandonner mais ils étaient deux et quand l'un n'allait pas bien, l'autre était toujours là pour lui remonter le moral.

En cette matinée de juillet, Harry et Cameron étaient avec Greg, dans la salle de rééducation. Greg était en train de s'occuper de Cameron et Harry faisait un exercice qui consistait à lever des charges avec ses jambes en position assise.

- J'en ai marre ! s'écria soudain Harry.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Greg en venant vers lui.

- Je n'y arrive pas ! Au-delà de 40 kilos je n'y arrive plus ! C'est lamentable ! Avant, je pouvais lever plus de 80 kilos !

- Même si toutes traces de magie noir a disparu de ton organisme, ta jambe est toujours blessée. Il est donc normal que tu ne puisses pas lever de charges trop lourdes, le rassura-t-il. Et puis, je te l'ai déjà dit, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est que tu réhabitues ton corps à faire de l'exercice, pas que tu lèves des charges importantes.

- On est des aurors Greg, on a besoin d'être fort, de retrouver le corps qu'on avait avant, lui répondit Harry avec mauvaise humeur.

Harry vit alors le visage de Greg se fermer, même celui de Cameron s'était assombri.

- Harry, cela fait maintenant plus d'un mois que vous travaillez avec moi, commença Greg en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Et il y a eu des résultats mais pas autant qu'on l'espérait avec William… L'un comme l'autre, vous avez parfois des problèmes pour contrôler votre jambe, vous avez besoin d'une béquille lorsque vous êtes fatigués…

- Non ! l'interrompit brutalement Harry. Je refuse de baisser les bras !

- Ce n'est pas baisse les bras Harry, c'est voir la vérité en face, intervint Cameron.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et fixe son ami.

- Cameron, souffla-t-il.

- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi Harry, notre carrière est finie… Je suis certain que Kingsley pourra te trouver un boulot au bureau des aurors si tu tiens tant à rester dans le milieu mais pour ma part, ça ne m'intéresse pas, déclara-t-il. Quand on sortira d'ici, je chercherais quelque chose qui m'intéresse dans un tout autre domaine.

Harry ne répondit rien et retourna silencieusement à son exercice. Greg et Cameron n'ajoutèrent rien non plus, le laissant dans ses pensées.

Le soir, après l'heure des visites, leur guérisseur vint les voir.

- Messieurs, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, à la fin de la semaine, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous, leur dit-il. Vous devrez cependant venir trois fois par semaine ici pour continuer votre rééducation et vous aurez toujours certaines potions à prendre pendant un certain temps.

Harry et Cameron hochèrent la tête, heureux de pouvoir bientôt rentrer chez eux après plus de deux mois passés à l'hôpital, dont un mois dans le coma.

La semaine passa beaucoup trop doucement à leur goût, étant pressés de rentrer chez eux. C'est donc le vendredi 28 juillet au soir qu'ils purent enfin quitter l'hôpital après avoir écouté les nombreuses indications de Spins et Greg. Ils avaient de toute façon rendez-vous les lundis, mercredis et vendredis avec Greg pour leur rééducation.

Harry et Cameron se rendirent dans le hall de l'hôpital où les attendaient Ginny et Zina. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement et les deux couples partirent chacun de leur côté.

A peine eut-il franchi la porte du Square que Teddy se jetait dans ses bras. Harry se promit d'ailleurs de lui rendre sa joie de vivre. Il se rendit ensuite au 3ème étage afin d'aller voir Enzo et Leo.

C'est en redescendant, lorsqu'il dut s'appuyer contre la rambarde des escaliers, qu'il prit pleinement conscience que sa vie ne serait plus la même qu'avant sa mission en Allemagne.

- Harry ? s'inquiéta Hermione en le voyant agrippé à la rambarde.

- Ce n'est rien, murmura-t-il.

Hermione ne rajouta rien mais pinça les lèvres, montrant clairement à son ami qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

- Je dois me débrouiller seul Hermione, je refuse de dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre, dit-il durement.

- Tu ne dépendras pas toujours de quelqu'un Harry, c'est juste le temps que ta jambe soit guérie, dit-elle avec douceur.

- Ma carrière est finie Hermione, je ne peux plus être auror… Je vais devoir trouver autre chose mais rien ne m'intéresse à part ça, soupira-t-il.

- Laisse-toi quelques semaines pour réfléchir et je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelque chose qui te plaît, répondit-elle en lui prenant un bras.

- Tu as peut-être raison, murmura-t-il.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison, dit-elle avec un petit rire. Tu sais, tu n'es pas que bon à capturer des criminels, tu as d'autres talents inexploités.

Harry lui fit un sourire lumineux, son premier vrai sourire depuis plusieurs semaines. Hermione le connaissait si bien, elle savait toujours trouver les mots pour le réconforter.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que vous me donnerez votre avis dessus =)<br>Je vais essayer de mettre moins de temps pour publier le prochain mais je ne vous promets rien car je n'ai pas de vacances avant le 27 juillet..._

_A bientôt et encore merci à tous !  
><em>


	49. Chapter 49 : Nouveau Départ

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre plus rapidement que je ne le pensais mais bon, c'est tant mieux :)  
>Bonne lecture à tous et merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 49 : Nouveau Départ<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry eut besoin d'une bonne semaine pour prendre de nouveau ses marques dans la maison. Il était réellement heureux d'être de retour auprès de Ginny, des enfants et de ses amis et ça lui permettait de ne pas trop penser à sa carrière d'auror qui était maintenant terminée bien qu'ayant encore du mal à encaisser.<p>

Le 12 août, Angelina et Georges leur apprirent la naissance de leur fille, Roxanne Angelina. Sa marraine était Katie et son parrain Ron.

Cette naissance fut ce qui remotiva entièrement Harry. Il avait certes terminé sa carrière d'auror mais la vie n'était pas finie, il avait d'autres choses à découvrir.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry rendit visite à Narcissa.

- Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire en le voyant.

- Bonjour, répondit-il en lui retournant son sourire.

Elle l'invita à se rendre au salon et ils s'installèrent autour d'une tasse de thé et de petits gâteaux.

- Je tenais à vous remercier, déclara-t-il. Ginny m'a raconté tout ce que vous avez fait pour Teddy pendant tout le temps où j'ai été absent.

- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, répondit-elle simplement. Teddy a déjà beaucoup souffert et sa plus grande crainte est que tu meurs et l'abandonne.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il tristement.

- Nous avons réellement eu peur à la dernière pleine lune et il y a de forte chance pour qu'il se transforme de nouveau à la prochaine, lui dit-elle.

- J'ai prévu de passer la pleine lune à ses côtés, quoi qu'il se passe, déclara-t-il.

Narcissa hocha la tête avec un sourire et ils continuèrent de discuter tranquillement une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

Hermione et Ginny reprirent ensuite le travail, laissant Harry et Drago s'occuper des enfants.

Harry s'était alors découvert un nouveau passe-temps. Chaque après-midi il investissait la cuisine et faisait de nombreuses pâtisseries pour le goûter des enfants. Il aidait aussi Kreattur à la préparation du diner malgré les protestations de ce dernier.

Ces petites scènes quotidiennes amusaient beaucoup Drago et Teddy. Depuis le retour de son parrain, le petit garçon était de nouveau souriant, parlant avec tout le monde et ne restait plus enfermé dans sa chambre.

La pleine lune arriva beaucoup trop vite au goût de Teddy. Comme il lui avait promis, Harry alla s'enfermer avec lui dans sa chambre. Il trouva Teddy terré dans son lit, la couette remonté jusqu'au menton.

- Teddy, murmura-t-il en allant s'asseoir près de lui.

- J'ai peur, souffla-t-il en s'enfonçant un peu plus sous sa couette.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Teddy, je vais rester avec toi toute la nuit, le rassura-t-il.

- Et si je me transforme comme la dernière fois ? s'enquit-il à voix basse. Et si je deviens méchant ?

- Viens là, chuchota-t-il en lui ouvrant ses bras.

Teddy hésita quelques secondes avant de se glisser dans les bras de son parrain. Harry rabattit alors la couette sur eux deux avant de lui répondre.

- Tu ne deviendras pas méchant Teddy. Narcissa t'as déjà expliqué, tu te souviens des gènes garous et des gènes lupins ?

Teddy fronça les sourcils et lui fit signe que non.

- Un loup-garou a deux sortent de gènes, les garous et les lupins. Remus, ton papa, avait les deux sortes et ils étaient tous actifs, lui rappela-t-il. Les garous sont ceux qui font de quelqu'un un loup-garou car ce sont eux qui font perdre tout contrôle au sorcier, lui donnant l'esprit du loup et non plus de l'humain. Les gènes lupins sont ceux qui déclenchent la transformation en loup mais s'ils ne sont pas associés aux garous, le sorcier devient juste un loup avec l'esprit d'un homme. Et les garous ne peuvent être présents que si les lupins sont là, à l'inverse des lupins qui peuvent être présents sans les garous, comme pour toi.

- Mais je ne veux pas me transformer ! protesta-t-il. Pourquoi je me transforme maintenant alors qu'avant ça ne m'arrivait pas ?

- Tes gènes lupins se sont activés car tu ressentais des émotions trop violentes, lui expliqua-t-il. On t'aidera à te contrôler et tu pourras te transformer quand tu le voudras, tu deviendras un animagus, comme moi…

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il en levant vers Harry un regard plein d'espoir.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il avec un sourire. Maintenant, repose-toi.

Harry lui déposa alors un baiser sur son front et se leva. Il prit un livre dans une étagère et alla s'installer sur le canapé tandis que Teddy se roulait en boule sous sa couette, ne laissant dépasser que ses yeux.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry approchait du petit loup noir aux yeux dorés qui semblait complètement paniqué.

- Teddy, l'appela-t-il doucement en s'agenouillant devant le lit.

Il dut attendre plusieurs minutes avant que Teddy ne relève enfin les yeux vers lui. Il tendit alors la main vers lui et avec lenteur, Teddy s'approcha.

Harry se recoucha alors dans le lit et Teddy vint se rouler en boule sur son ventre.

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, Teddy dormait toujours à côté de lui, l'une de ses mains étant fermement accroché à son tee-shirt. Il ne dut pas attendre très longtemps avant qu'il ne se réveille.

- Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit doucement Harry.

- Bien, répondit-il en s'étirant. Merci d'être resté avec moi, rajouta-t-il à voix basse après quelques secondes.

- De rien mon Teddy, sourit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Teddy lui rendit son sourire et c'est ensemble qu'ils se rendirent à la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

Le reste du mois d'août se passa très rapidement et le 30, alors que Drago était à Poudlard pour la rentrée des professeurs, Harry, Ginny et Hermione reçurent un hibou de Seamus et Lavande, leur annonçant la naissance de leurs jumeaux. Elise Megan et Edward Maxim, avec respectivement pour parrains Neville et Ron et pour marraines Padma et Ginny, cette dernière se dépêcha d'ailleurs de se rendre à Sainte Mangouste.

A partir de septembre, Harry se sentit bien seul. Certes il gardait Enzo, Leo et Sam, mais il tournait en rond. Il ne voulait pas rester à ne rien faire alors il envahissait de plus en plus souvent la cuisine, au grand désespoir de Kreattur qui n'était plus tranquille.

Au fil des jours il devenait plus grognon, s'énervant à la moindre remarque. Il fallut attendre début octobre pour qu'Hermione vienne lui parler. Il était de nouveau dans la cuisine, préparant le diner en attendant le retour de Drago et Ginny.

- Harry, je peux te parler ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il en lui faisant un sourire.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps pour toi de te trouver un nouveau travail, dit-elle lentement en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Tu n'es pas fait pour rester à la maison, et tu le sais…

Harry soupira longuement avant de répondre.

- Oui je le sais mais… Sincèrement Hermione, que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Ce que tu aimes faire, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- A quoi penses-tu ? s'enquit-il prudemment.

- A la cuisine bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, jamais il n'avait envisagé cette solution. C'est vrai qu'il aimait cuisiner, et d'après ses amis, il s'en sortait vraiment pas mal mais de là à en faire son métier…

- Ecoute, je te laisse y réfléchir mais sache qu'un restaurant du Chemin de Traverse est prêt à te mettre à l'essai, déclara son amie.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Le patron de ce restaurant, c'est le mari d'une amie qui bosse avec moi et j'ai abordé le sujet une fois, sans dire que c'était pour toi, précisa-t-elle. Et le resto marche vraiment bien depuis bientôt un an et il était sur le point de recruter quelqu'un… Tu as deux semaines pour lui donner réponse.

- Mais… Mais Hermione, je n'ai aucune formation ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Je lui ai dit et tu seras en apprentissage en quelque sorte, sourit-elle.

Alors qu'Harry continuait de la regarder avec ahurissement, elle décida de le laisser réfléchir.

- Deux semaines Harry, répéta-t-elle avant de monter dans les étages.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'Hermione lui avait fait cette proposition et personne n'était au courant, même pas Ginny. Il n'avait cessé d'y penser, retournant la question dans tous les sens et il avait fini par prendre une décision.

- Hermione, murmura-t-il. Je peux te parler ?

Hermione hocha la tête avec un grand sourire, se doutant de ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

- Je… J'ai réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dit la semaine dernière et je suis prêt à essayer… lâcha-t-il.

- C'est génial ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

Harry la serra dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- Merci, chuchota-t-il.

- J'en avais assez de te voir tourner en rond, répliqua-t-elle amusée. Et personne n'osait réellement te dire de te bouger.

- Si, Ginny la fait mais je l'ai remballé, avoua-t-il honteux.

- Je sais, sourit-elle. Mais tu t'es excusé…

- Oui, elle n'y était pour rien, j'étais juste énervé ce jour-là et ça a été la remarque de trop, soupira-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne t'en veut pas, le rassura-t-elle.

Harry lui fit un sourire et ils gagnèrent chacun leur chambre.

Harry rejoignit Ginny qui était déjà couchée. Il se glissa silencieusement dans leur lit, ne voulant pas réveillé Leo qui dormait.

- Gin', murmura-t-il. Je vais de nouveau travailler, avoua-t-il aussitôt.

- C'est vrai ? s'enquit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Oui, Hermione m'a trouvé un boulot, ça fait une semaine que je réfléchissais…

- Tu vas bosser dans quoi ? demanda-t-elle curieusement.

- En cuisine, sourit-il. Une collègue d'Hermione a son mari qui tient un restaurant et il recherchait quelqu'un… 'Mione lui a donc dit qu'elle avait un ami qui était intéressé, sans révéler mon identité. Il sait que je n'ai pas de formation et il est d'accord pour que j'apprenne au fur et à mesure.

- C'est géniale, souffla-t-elle en venant se lover dans ses bras.

Harry la serra contre lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Le lundi, Harry était très nerveux. Il posa comme chaque matin Teddy à l'école puis emmena Enzo, Leo et Sam chez Molly. Cette dernière lui souhaita bonne chance et après un sourire crispé, il transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Il trouva rapidement le restaurant "la Baguette Epicée" et après avoir inspiré un grand coup, il entra.

- Vous êtes l'ami de Madame Granger-Malefoy ? s'enquit aussitôt un homme d'une trentaine d'année en lui adressant un sourire amical.

- Oui, je suis Harry Potter, répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais… Vous êtes auror !

- J'étais, soupira-t-il.

- Aucun journal n'a parlé de ça, lui fit-il remarqué.

- Très peu de monde est au courant et j'en ai assez de voir ma vie privée étalée dans la presse, l'informa-t-il sur un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je comprends, dit-il doucement. Mais je ne me suis pas encore présenté. Je suis Seth Moonly, le directeur du restaurant mais aussi le chef de cuisine. Mon second est Samantha Jull et pour terminer, il y a Mike Leinster. L'équipe de salle est composée de Florence et Suzie Troen, Adrien Marty et Thibaut Mankim. Enfin, il y a Thomas Friedman qui tient le bar où les clients vont commander librement ce qui les intéresse. Vous allez donc avoir une période d'essai d'un mois et si tout se passe bien, vous signerez le contrat à la fin de celle-ci, lui expliqua-t-il.

- D'accord, acquiesça Harry.

- Vous commencerez à 7h et terminerez à 18h, soit une heure avant le début du service du soir, enchaina-t-il. Le plus gros du boulot se fait le matin pour préparer le service de midi et l'après-midi pour préparer celui du soir. Vous n'irez jamais en salle donc votre anonymat est garanti de ce côté-là, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Merci, répondit-il avec reconnaissance.

- Je vous en prie. Et pour terminer, il se peut que je vous demande de rester le soir ou de venir un jour dans le weekend mais on aura le temps d'en reparler plus tard. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Oui, y a-t-il plus monde le midi ou le soir en général ?

- Le midi car les gens qui travaillent viennent déjeuner alors que le soir, ils rentrent chez eux, nous avons donc beaucoup moins de monde, répondit-il.

- Et est-ce que, si je signe le contrat, mes horaires vont changer ? s'enquit-il.

- Absolument pas, le rassura-t-il.

- Très bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir pour l'instant.

- J'ai une question, comment cuisinez-vous ? Plutôt façon moldue ou sorcière ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Un peu des deux façons. J'aime beaucoup travailler de la façon moldue parce que je sais ce que je fais précisément mais si je dois faire plusieurs plats et que je manque de temps, je vais utiliser la magie pour aller plus vite, précisa-t-il.

- Je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre dans ce cas, sourit-il. Ici, la magie est assez peu utilisée comparé à certains restaurants, c'est pour ça que j'avais besoin d'une autre personne. Nous l'utilisons pour surveiller les cuissons ou éplucher les légumes par exemple mais tous nos plats sont réalisés par nous-même, sans aide de la magie, expliqua-t-il. Bien, si vous n'avez plus de questions, nous allons tout de suite attaquer en cuisine.

- Je vous suis, sourit-il.

Le mois d'essai se passa très bien et Harry signa son contrat comme c'était prévu. Pour fêter ça, il emmena Ginny, Hermione et Drago au restaurant, laissant les enfants aux bons soins de Molly.

Le dimanche matin, ils reçurent un hibou de celle-ci, leur disant qu'ils devaient les rejoindre chez Bill et Fleur pour le déjeuner. Les deux couples se préparèrent donc et transplanèrent là-bas un peu avant midi.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison, il régnait un joyeux petit bazar. Les plus grands, c'est-à-dire, Teddy, Victoire et Dominique se couraient après en passant par toutes les pièces de la maison tandis que Louis, Enzo et Sam jouaient bruyamment dans le salon. Seul Leo était calme, confortablement installé dans les bras de Bill qui discutait avec son père, tout en gardant un œil sur les plus jeunes tandis que Fleur et Molly s'affairaient en cuisine.

Bill les invita aussitôt à s'installer à table où l'apéro fut servi. Ils trinquèrent tous au nouveau boulot d'Harry et tous conversèrent joyeusement.

Avant d'attaquer à manger, ils firent manger les plus jeunes, c'est-à-dire Leo, Enzo, Sam et Louis afin de les mettre à la sieste aussitôt.

Une fois qu'ils furent couchés, ils purent passer à table et tous furent amusés de voir que Teddy avait pris une couleur de cheveux semblable aux deux filles de Bill et Fleur.

A la fin du repas, alors que tout le monde se dirigeait dans le salon pour prendre un digestif, Harry s'éclipsa dehors. Lentement, il se dirigea vers la tombe de Dobby, avec les mains dans les poches et un léger pincement au cœur comme à chaque fois qu'il y allait.

Il sourit lorsqu'il vit que la tombe était bien entretenu.

- Papa vient souvent ici, murmura une petite voix qui le fit sursauter.

- Dominique, souffla Harry.

- Pardon ! s'écria-t-elle. Je voulais pas te faire peur !

- Ce n'est rien, viens, lui dit-il avec un sourire et en lui tendant une main.

La petite fille la pris aussitôt et Harry l'attira dans ses bras.

- Papa dit que c'est un elfe de maison qui est ici et qu'il a sauvé toi, oncle Ron et tante Hermione avant de mourir, continua la fillette de cinq ans.

- Oui c'est vrai, lui répondit-il.

- Tu l'aimais bien hein ? devina-elle en plongeant son regard chocolat dans le sien. Parce que tu viens toujours là quand tu viens nous voir.

- Oui, murmura-t-il en l'observant.

Comme sa sœur Victoire, Dominique avait les yeux marron de leur père, seul Louis avait hérité du regard bleu de leur mère mais tous trois avaient les cheveux blonds argentés de Fleur, pas un seul petit rouquin.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Harry se leva, prenant sa nièce dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la maison.

- Elle ne t'a pas embêté j'espère ? s'enquit Bill avec un froncement de sourcils lorsqu'ils entrèrent au salon.

- Non, le rassura Harry en déposant Dominique au sol après lui avoir fait un bisou.

Bill hocha la tête et après un dernier regard à sa fille, il reprit sa conversation avec Drago là où il l'avait laissé.

Avant de rentrer au Square, Harry voulu passer voir Cameron. Tous rentrèrent donc et Harry transplana chez son ami. Après avoir sonné, ce fut Zina qui vint lui ouvrir.

- Harry! s'exclama-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Salut, souffla-t-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

- Comme je suis contente de te voir ! déclara-t-elle joyeusement. Mais entre, Cameron va être ravi de te voir en dehors des séances de rééducation.

Harry suivit donc Zina jusqu'au salon où les deux garçons se saluèrent chaleureusement.

- Bon sang Harry ! Cette fois c'est bon, tu as signé le contrat ? lui demanda-t-il aussitôt.

- Oui, je suis officiellement cuisinier à la Baguette Epicée, sourit-il.

- C'est génial ! s'exclama le couple à l'unissons.

- Et toi Cameron, tu es toujours au côté de Leonard Droom pour devenir expert en sorts de protection ?

- Toujours, répondit-il joyeusement. C'est fascinant de comprendre comment sont montés tous ces sorts et de savoir les poser.

- Si tu le dis, personnellement, ça ne m'attire pas du tout, répliqua Harry.

- Tout comme j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre comment tu fais pour cuisiner toute la journée, rétorqua-t-il amusé.

Harry et Cameron échangèrent un regard complice avant de partir dans un fou rire, tandis que Zina secouait la tête de dépit. Elle avait parfois l'impression d'être face à deux gamins lorsqu'ils commençaient à se comporter ainsi.

* * *

><p><em>En espérant que ça vous plait toujours, je vous dis à bientôt !<em>


	50. Chapter 50 : Généalogie

_Pour éviter que tout le monde se perde dans les naissances, ne sache plus quel enfant est de qui, voici un petit récapitulatif que je mettrais à jour au fil de l'histoire =)_

_Vous trouverez donc les dates de naissances ainsi que le nom des parrains et marraines entre parenthèses.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Mariage le 14 février 2005<br>**Harry James Potter : 31 juillet 1980  
>Ginny (Ginevra) Molly Weasley : 11 août 1981<br>**Enzo James Potter : 17 mars 2004 (Ron & Hermione)  
>Leo Sirius Potter : 3 février 2006 (Drago &amp; Daphnée)<p>

Mariage le 14 février 2005  
><strong>Drago Lucius Malefoy : 5 juin 1980<br>Hermione Jean Granger : 19 septembre 1979  
><strong>Sam Phil Malefoy : 28 août 2004 (Harry & Romane)**  
><strong>

Mariage le 14 février 2005  
><strong>Ron (Ronald) Bilius Weasley : 1 mars 1980<strong>  
><strong>Padma Aniya Patil : 9 mai 1980<strong>  
>Zac Fred Weasley : 8 juin 2002 (Harry &amp; Parvati)<br>Julian Ronald Weasley : 2 janvier 2004 (Seamus & Ginny)  
>Sacha Harry Weasley : 2 janvier 2004 (Georges &amp; Hermione)<br>Alice Padma Weasley : 3 décembre 2005 (Bill et Lavande)

**Georges Fabian Weasley: 1 avril 1978**  
><strong>Angelina Sharon Johnson: 24 octobre 1977<strong>  
>Fred Georges Weasley : 27 septembre 2001 (Lee &amp; Alicia)<br>Roxanne Angelina Weasley : 12 août 2006 (Ron & Katie)

Mariage le 1er août 1997  
><strong>Bill (William) Arthur Weasley: 29 novembre 1970<strong>  
><strong>Fleur Isabelle Delacourt : 21 juin 1977<strong>  
>Victoire Fleur Weasley : 2 mai 1998 (Charlie &amp; Gabrielle)<br>Dominique Ginny Weasley : 19 mars 2001 (Ron & Angelina)  
>Louis William Weasley : 5 avril 2003 (Georges &amp; Ginny)<p>

Mariage le 15 juillet 2000  
><strong>Charlie Septimus Weasley : 12 décembre 1972<strong>  
><strong>Romane Nina Matthews : 30 mai 1974<strong>  
>Flora Tarah Weasley : 2 octobre 1999 (Drago &amp; Ginny)<p>

Mariage le 14 décembre 2002  
><strong>Percy Ignatus Weasley : 22 août 1976<strong>  
><strong>Audrey Lynne Hodgkin : 17 février 1976<strong>  
>Molly Julie Weasley : 16 janvier 2000 (Georges &amp; Mary)<br>Lucy Hollie Weasley : 2 juillet 2003 (Bill & Ginny)

**Seamus Ian Finnigan : 2 avril 1980**  
><strong>Lavande Jennifer Brown : 18 février 1980<strong>  
>Jackson Theo Finnigan : 1 décembre 2000 (Dean &amp; Parvati)<br>Julia Tia Finnigan : 8 janvier 2004 (Harry & Hermione)  
>Elise Megan Finnigan : 30 août 2006 (Neville &amp; Padma)<br>Edward Maxim Finnigan : 30 août 2006 (Ron & Ginny)

**Dean Jesse Thomas : 27 février 1980**  
><strong>Demelza Lyra Robins : 11 juillet 1982<strong>  
>Lisa Madison Thomas : 29 mai 2002 (Seamus &amp; Ginny)<br>Lucas Jimmy Thomas : 21 novembre 2005 (Harry & Luna)

**Lee Nathan Jordan : 29 janvier 1978**  
><strong>Katie Cassie Bell : 26 mars 1979<strong>  
>Leah Katie Jordan : 11 juin 2002 (Georges &amp; Angelina)<br>Kylian Lee Jordan : 11 juin 2002 (Roger & Alicia)

**Ernie Macmillan : 6 août 1980**  
><strong>Parvati Lona Patil : 9 mai 1980<strong>  
>Alex Ernie Macmillan : 8 mars 2003 (Justin &amp; Padma)<br>Emma Parvati Macmillan : 8 mars 2003 (Harry & Hannah)

**Roger Ulrich Davies : 29 avril 1978**  
><strong>Alicia Reese Spinnet : 18 juin 1978<strong>  
>Evan Roger Davies : 3 novembre 2000 (Georges &amp; Katie)<p>

Mariage le 31 décembre 2005  
><strong>Blaise Wyatt Zabini : 5 mars 1980<strong>  
><strong>Daphnée Tania Greengrass : 7 septembre 1979<strong>  
>Lena Taylor Zabini : 21 juillet 2002 (Drago &amp; Hermione)<br>Kalya Thaïs Zabini : 9 novembre 2003 (Harry & Ginny)


End file.
